Alpha Male
by coffeedrinker62a
Summary: Not your normal tale of Urashima Keitaro. Born into a rich family with a great heritage, he learns to deal with a legacy which has given him supernatural abilities like many of his ancestors. In symbiosis with an ancient Dragon sensei, he learns to accept his role in life. All characters OOC. Many OC's added. Harem, lemons and yuri. I am rewriting the entire story. See you soon.
1. I

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: coffeedrinker62a here…

As the new writer of this story, I have re-written this story from the beginning.

Japanese terms and words used liberally throughout the story.  
This tale is strictly AU, with an expanded cast and the regulars are OOC. Many new characters will make their introductions throughout the course of the story.  
In addition, the story timeline is more contemporary due to the use of laptops and smart phones. That is, from the mid 1990's until this present day.

With all of this said, I really hope you enjoy the story.

**Japanese terms:**

-Otō-san, Tou-san, Papa: father-  
-Okā-san, Kaa-san, Haha: Mother-  
-Obaa-san, Baa-chan: Grandmother-  
-Oba-san: Aunt (can also mean 'old woman')-  
-Oji-san: Uncle (can also mean 'old man')-  
-Masutā-ryū: Master Dragon (Ryu)-  
-Ōoba-san: Great Aunt-  
-Imouto-chan -san: younger sister-  
-Onee-chan –san, Nee-chan, Aneki: older sister-  
-Otōto-chan -san: younger brother-  
-Onii-chan –san, Nii-san, Aniki: older brother-  
-Sōsofu-san: Great grandfather-  
-Shūtome or Shūtome-san- Mother-in-law-

Chapter 1: Opening Prelude

Modern Japan, approximately 24 years ago…

Two years before, Urashima Narumi received her MBA from the Tokyo University. It was a proud achievement for her and a rewarding one as well. She met her husband as an undergrad who encouraged her to continue her education even after they wed.

The western-style wedding ceremony was a sumptuous affair as she married into the richest and most powerful clan in Japan.

With all of that said and done, she fits right in and goes to work for them.

As with the family she married into, Narumi does not allow sloth to have any place within her life.

Working as the personal assistant for her Shūtome-san, the formidable Urashima Hinata, she finds work both pleasant and rewarding. Besides keeping her busy, the mysterious and even mischievous Matriarch of the Urashima keeps her hopping.

Not in a bad way mind you, as the elder of the clan and her equally daunting Imouto Mariko have her constantly in stitches.

The laughter and dirty jokes in the penthouse offices fly constantly from the mouths of the duo, as neither seem to have an 'off' switch.

Working on a project one day, Narumi suddenly becomes nauseous barely making it to the restroom.

The sounds of retching reverberates into the main office.

Two women chuckle and one smiles at the possibility of something wonderful.

Not upset one iota after recovering and straightening out her appearance, she heads back to her office.

Noticing how rapidly her daughter-in-law ran next door, she asks, "What is the matter, Narumi-san?" when she returns.

"Probably 'knocked up', Hina Nee," quips Mariko teasing Narumi remembering her own bouts of nausea. _The younger Urashima sibling definitely has no 'off' switch._

Narumi blushes, as Hinata chuckles before whispering, "It would be nice to have a grandson."

If true, she hopes for a good outcome unlike her previous attempts at having a baby.

After the mirth subsides and her stomach settles down, Narumi makes a certain call.

A few days later…

Urashima Narumi receives a courtesy call about her OB/GYN appointment. Doing her best to rest and eat properly, she does not wish to have another miscarriage.

Taking time off from work with Hinata's blessing, Narumi's husband drives her to the OB/GYN's office.

The younger of Hinata's two children, Keiichiro believes in driving his wife to her appointment himself although chauffeured limousines are always at his disposal.

The office, on the other side of the prefecture, makes for a very pleasant ride.

From their experiences in the past, along with his Yoko Onee-san's difficult pregnancy with Haruka, Keiichiro knows that this OB/GYN is very gentle with her patients.

It was Yoko's recommendation that caused her to make the appointment in the first place.

After parking the car, Narumi registers at the front desk.

Sitting together with her husband in the waiting room, the two hold hands until the nurse calls her name. Unlike most Japanese couples, neither has any qualms about showing public displays of affection.

They do not have to wait very long.

"Urashima-san," says the nurse bowing to her.

"Hai," answers Narumi with a bit of apprehension.

"Come with me, please," says the nurse with a smile on her face, "Koga-Ishi will see you now."

Standing, Narumi follows the nurse to the examination room.

Upon entering, the nurse hands her a hospital gown and asks her to strip before putting on the garment.

"After changing, Urashima-san," says the nurse in a professional manner, "Please sit up on the examination table."

Doing as requested, Narumi then sits up on a table in the corner and waits.

Trying not to giggle, she sees the ubiquitous stirrups attached to the end of the table for intimate examinations.

Gulping, she lets forth some giggles thinking about that someone other than her husband will be touching her private parts very shortly.

"Konnichiwa, Urashima-san," says Koga-Ishi after coming in to the exam room and bowing, "I see that you are a bit nervous today, I promise I will be very gentle as I was with Yoko-san. If you would like, we can call your husband in to hold your hand while I examine you."

The woman seems friendly enough and very professional too.

"I will be fine, Koga-Ishi," says Narumi letting out a breath she did not realize she was holding in, "I am in your hands."

First comes the pelvic exam, some blood work and then after calling Keiichiro, an ultrasound to check viability.

Coming into the exam room, Keiichiro sits next to his wife and holds her hand.

The couple are about to see their unborn child together.

The doctor puts some clear gel onto her now bulging stomach and starts in just below her navel.

Next, she places the wand onto where they all can see what they hope is a healthy baby growing inside of Narumi.

"Urashima-san, if you now watch the screen we will be able to see your baby," the doctor says with a smile. After a few seconds, the wand stops and she says, "look at what we have here!"

"What is it? Is everything okay?" asks a very nervous Narumi. She has a flashback of previous visits.

"If you look here, this time I think you will have a very healthy child and it will be a boy. See," says the doctor.

The couple looks at each other and smiles. They see the developing sex organs and that the child is moving around quite vigorously.

"He kicked," she says smiling.

"My son," Keiichiro says looking in awe at the LED monitor. Being an Urashima, he smiles inside because he can feel minor waves of _Chi_ emanating from his wife's womb.

Narumi lovingly caresses her belly.

'Whoa," thinks Keiichiro only partially Psi sensitive, 'Kaa-san will definitely want to know about this.'

Later that day, at the Hinata…

Overlooking the whole of the western part of Kanagawa Prefecture, just south of Hakone, is the ancient Urashima Castle.

Recently on becoming a widow, it had been the home to the head of the most powerful family in Japan. Hinata's husband has his remains entombed on the hill that she takes her name from now.

The structure in its present form has stood the test of time just like the family that has occupied the land it is on for the last four-thousand years.

Nevertheless, Urashima Hinata ceded the property to Keiichiro and Narumi until their new house is complete. The wizened Matriarch, along with her Imouto and staff, moved to penthouses in a building bearing the clan name in downtown Tokyo.

"Yoko Nee-chan said our new house will be complete next spring," says the very excited Tou-san-to-be.

Never one to 'rest on his laurels' or live off his clan's wealth, Keiichiro formed his own mini-corporation that makes bakery items and fine chocolates.

Earlier, Narumi had called his Onee-san and invited her family to come over to celebrate the good news about her healthy pregnancy.

Of course, Mariko is here along with some of the household staff, as the family-to-be becomes the target of her hilarious barbs.

The dinner conversation had started in very general directions. Such innocuous things as gossip and rumors that the women all share.

Yoko is thankful that young Haruka cannot understand any of what the two elders are spewing forth.

Narumi tries to keep from laughing, and finds this task difficult due to everything being so filthy from the two women.

The English-trained butler standing beside his mistress cringes, but otherwise keeps his bearing. (Writer's note: _The butler's wife, the housekeeper for Hina and Mariko, is expecting their third child. This significant of this fact will become apparent later in the story.)_

On the other hand, Keiichiro and Yoko's husband Ruka are sipping saucers of Sake. Their discussion trends more towards politics and baseball, along with some Sumo thrown in.

After a particularly vile joke by Mariko, Narumi feels the baby kick.

"He is a strong little bugger," says Mariko touching her belly.

Hina feels something more than just her future grandson kicking, she now can sense his aura.

'It is so strong,' she thinks.

Earlier in the day, she spent some time praying in the ancient shrine out behind the property. She prayed for Narumi to have a healthy child this time. Selfishly, Hina wants a healthy grandson to go along with her equally healthy granddaughter.

"Okā-san, the OB/GYN says that the baby will be healthy this time," says Narumi sharing the results of her visit.

"I can also feel _Chi_ radiating from your womb, Narumi-san," says Mariko getting an inkling of what may be happening with her child.

Hina and Yoko nod as well.

Haruka feels something, but she does not know what it could be.

Although partially psi-blind, Keiichiro can feel many things that even a well-trained adept sometimes cannot. Having a couple of his ancestors' minor gifts, and even with just a few of them, it is possible that he could pass down the genes that could make his unborn son very special one day.

Keiichiro is a successful executive in the family enterprises and with the new store opening soon, has even less time to delve into his clan's ancient past. Therefore, his rudimentary understanding of his families' arts will just have to suffice for now.

Yoko is the expert on the ancient histories being the elder child.

_The Urashima have always recognized the oldest child, no matter their gender, as future heir to the Urashima, unlike in most Japanese clans._

Ruka sits quietly, and as with Narumi, just accepts this of the family that has many ties to the ancient ways.

"I too feel the powerful aura coming from her, Mariko," replies Hina after giving everything some thought, "I have known about this for some time." Having studied the ancient books and scroll as have both Mariko and Yoko, she believes her unborn grandson will become someone that could only come out of legend. This possibility staggers her imagination.

Hina whispers to Mariko about needing to discuss this with her before making a certain call to Kyoto.

Mariko, looking at Narumi nods before going suddenly quiet.

Yoko, with seven-year-old Haruka is sitting on her lap finally asks, "Oba-san, do you have a name for him yet?"

The young girl has her hand on Narumi's belly and feels the _Chi_ radiating off it.

"Yes I do, Haruka-chan," answers Narumi smiling back at her, "His name will be Keitaro."

The innocent girl smiles sweetly at her belly and says, "Konnichiwa, Kei-kun."

The baby kicks and seems to recognize her voice.

Haruka does not know it yet, but fate has just intertwined her life inextricably to his. This will be something that neither of them can, or will want to escape.

**_Call it enishi if you will._**

"Have you thought about where we should deliver him, Narumi-chan?" asks Keiichiro of his wife.

"I really have not thought that far ahead yet," replies the expectant Okā-san thoughtfully, "At first, I did not believe this pregnancy would go this far, because of my other miscarriages. But now…"

This abruptly trails off.

"How about giving birth to your son here," suggests Hina as a footman pours more tea for her, "It would be much safer than in a hospital. We could ask the Otohime midwives to help as you would be surrounded by those who care about you."

"That is a good idea," responds Narumi nodding her head.

Keiichiro nods also in agreement.

Later, back at the Urashima penthouse…

"I am seriously considering calling Aoyama-sama down in Kyoto, Mariko," says Hina thoughtfully while confiding in her.

It is later in the evening after the staff has gone off for the evening.

A footman left a bottle of warm Sake on a tray before his mistress dismissed him.

"Is it about the occurrence at the Hinata, Hina-nee?" asks Mariko inquisitively.

"You know me only too well, my dear Imouto," responds a smiling Hina.

"It is hard for me to believe that someone so young can lead the Council," says Mariko before throwing back a saucer of the potent rice wine.

"True," says Hina pouring herself another shot, "However, he has a particular wisdom that belies his youth. Though only thirty-three, he is the same age as to when his Tou-san first led the council. _Only the elder Aoyama-sama's retirement earlier this same year allowed for Taichi's elevation._

"Maybe," responds Mariko keeping her other opinions to herself. She still has a few doubts, as the elder Aoyama was more receptive to Urashima overtures.

Kyoto, a few days later…

Needing guidance from the Council, Hina informed Narumi about certain possibilities with her unborn child.

However, she kept other particulars away from her until deeming it the right time to tell her more.

The elder Urashima has no wish to frighten off her daughter-in-law.

It was quite a trip for expectant mother-to-be, even though they took one of the families' private jets down to Kyoto.

Hina is fully convinced that a meeting of the whole Council is very necessary. This is due to the implications of what her grandson's impending birth will mean for them.

Family means everything to her and she is going to re-iterate this fact to the others there to ward off any possible panic among the members.

Knowing that there will be some anxiety among the lesser clans during this conclave, she wishes now to be more proactive.

Some newer members, who know little of her ancestor's great deeds, which helped in preserving the Urashima's sovereignty over central Japan and also kept the Aoyama Council independent from the sovereignty of the Tokigawa.

She hopes that her powers of persuasion will see her though the day.

Her coming grandson shows all of the signs of being just as he was, and she needs to inform them of this fact.

Harumi, being totally Psi-blind and all, is still mostly in the dark about who her son may become in the future.

If they will not listen to her right away, Mariko is her ace-in-the-hole. Hina trusts her implicitly, as she has an extensive vocabulary that can just about shred someone literally to pieces.

_Throughout all of the Aoyama Council, it is an undeniable and very well-known fact that if ever there was a more perfect companion to complement the strong steady presence of one Urashima Hinata, it would be the fiery fierceness of her Imouto Mariko._

_No one personifies loyalty or to keeping their own clan in line like this middle-aged Yukata wearing, Yamato Nadeshiko looking woman of slight stature. The exterior covers a personality, which if ever crossed, will shred the offender with language that can peel the paint off any wall and a scowl that will curdle milk._

_Her tongue is not her only weapon though as she can easily back her up words with an extensive knowledge and use of the infamous Urashima fighting arts. Those who have seen her in action know that Mariko is one of the dirtiest fighters within the Urashima._

_In conclusion, even though Mariko has a vocabulary that can make a sailor blush, she is also very highly educated with several advanced degrees, including Doctorates, in business and economics from leading universities in the United States and Great Britain._

"No one, and I mean no one," says Hina to Mariko and Yoko, "is going to make any decisions concerning my future grandson without his Okā-san's say so."

The trio are together in a lead limo.

"I am glad you had Narumi and Keiichiro go with Ruka and Haruka in the other limo, Nee-chan," responds Mariko scowling, "She would be so pissed, but I see no other way."

"It cannot be helped, who would have expected a _Motk_ master in this day and age," blurts Yoko without considering the implications.

Looking sternly at her daughter, Hina scolds her daughter by saying, "Do not ever use say that word ever again, Yoko. That word, although from a dead language, has implications even beyond where it comes from."

_A pause…_

Calming down, and after taking a cleansing breath, she continues, "Narumi has no real idea of the real power that her son one day could wield. She believes that he may just have a few minor abilities just like his Otō-san. So never use that word again."

Bowing her head, Yoko says, "Gomenasai, Kaa-san."

Hina pats her hand understanding that her daughter is only concerned for Narumi and her unborn nephew.

There is also Yoko's closeness to Keiichiro to consider as well. _That is another matter for another time…_

Mariko says nothing else on the matter, as she has read quite extensively of their ancestor's exploits and smiles.

Later, relaxing with a friend…

"This onsen is so nice, Tsubasa-chan," says Narumi who has a towel wrapped around her pregnant body. Stepping down into the warm water, she finds that relaxing in an onsen helps settle her slightly frazzled nerves.

The reason for the visit is not ideal, but she is going to make the best of it.

Already in the onsen is one Aoyama Tsubasa, it is her husband who heads the Council and is hosting this particular conclave.

Even though Narumi is a little younger than the woman next to her, their friendship has allowed them to be intimate with each other.

Tsubasa is not on the Council nor is she a practitioner of the Aoyama Arts. She is both Psi-blind and immune to _Chi_ applied pressure. This makes her an anomaly among those who train such arts.

Whenever these two women get together, it turns into a gossip and gabfest.

It deteriorates rather quickly into a filth fest when Yoko and Hina join them. Saying the most embarrassing things, they talk about everything when the men and children are not present.

If this were not bad enough, the place gets downright disgusting whenever Mariko Oba-san or Otohime Natsumi join in. The latter just having her first child a few months back.

Natsumi's Okā-san Sumiko has many times stated to those present that both Mariko and Yoko need to have their mouths' washed out with soap.

What would the elder Otohime think if she had wind of what both her, and Hina's eldest daughter were up to whenever the two were alone. She would not be very understanding.

_Be that as it may…_

Most of the time, Mariko's acid tongue gets very loud laughter from the others.

Anyone in earshot, with the exception of Hina, usually turns bright red at least once during these impromptu little filth fests.

It give the impression to the others that Hina encourages her too much sometimes.

None of the usual suspects is present however, and peace prevails for the time being…

"Not as good as the one you have back home though, Narumi-chan," comments Tsubasa smiling, "How is the baby by the way?"

"He is doing very well and growing so big," responds Narumi, "It is my hope that he will be as healthy as is your Tsuruko-chan."

The girl in question is off playing with Haruka elsewhere.

"She is the joy of my life just as Haruka-chan is to Yoko," says a proud Okā-san smiling. _She takes a lot of pride in her daughter's accomplishments._

"Has Taichi-sama gotten over the fact that Hina-san still seems to rule the Council?" asks Narumi giggling.

"I think your Shūtome-san gets under my Taichi-kun's skin because of her powerful personality," responds Tsubasa giggling with her, "We all know that when Mariko-sama is with her, the two rule the Council. We both know that neither one of them puts up with any crap from the others. But you are right though, he may be the titular head of the Council, but it is she who holds sway over it in there."

Both women cannot help but laugh at Taichi's seemingly hapless situation when facing off against the Urashima siblings.

"I just hope Yoko and Kei-kun can keep them in check a little before outright war breaks out," says Narumi allowing her mirth to get the better of her, "Sometime those two are a bit too much."

"Yes, they can," responds Tsubasa shaking her head in mock disbelief.

"They mean well though," says Narumi not able to keep a 'straight face'.

Looking at each other, the two laugh then aloud knowing that Taichi can never win against those two.

Quiet then settles in after the last guffaw.

Shortly afterwards, Haruka and Tsuruko coming into the onsen dressed in towels. Stepping in, the smiling girls sit on either side of Narumi.

Both feel the positive _Chi_ gently radiating from her belly. It is very peaceful to both girls.

A few minutes later, some loud debating that emanates from the Council chambers shatters the tranquility of the bath.

Someone then closes the shutters and pulls the windows closed inside the place.

Both women share another laugh knowing that what one had said previously may be true.

Getting out of the onsen after a good soak, the four dry off before going to dress for the evening's festivities.

**_A short take on the earlier discussions._**

_The thing about this gathering is the people who are not involved can indelibly feel the tension emanating from the main participants._

_The tension here is quite palpable too._

_On one side of this particular issue is Taichi, Hina, and Mariko. The trio attempts to keep civility and decorum in the council chamber during this crucial meeting._

_It is a difficult undertaking notwithstanding, since everyone here knows that the two Urashima women have little patience and very bad tempers._

_Especially if someone were to trifle with them._

_On the other side of this thorny issue, and the room, are those who want the council to take the boy from his family and raise him after he is born._

_They want the child to one day become some type of 'Akira', or a symbol of the Council's authority._

_Hina nearly explodes as she dresses down the person who brought this subject to the floor for discussion._

_Her daughter and son prevent her from almost declaring war on them._

_Keiichiro also does not like where the conversation is going as well._

_It takes both Urashima siblings to quell their Oka-san's legendary temper._

_Narumi wants a normal child and by all of the gods, the family will go through hell and high water to see that she gets her wish._

_In addition, Hina has a little back up in her purse if things get too far out of hand._

_Mariko, as sharp-tongued as ever, dares the Council to try to cross the Urashima in this present situation._

_Otohime Natsumi, reminds everyone that according to the history of the Motk masters, only the child's family can raise them. She is more knowledgeable of these matters than of Hina, Taichi or even Mariko._

_She is just 23 years old too._

_Yoko favors her with a smile._

_"I wish to know something then, Otohime-san," declares a newer Council member before asking, "How can someone so young understand these matters so deeply?"_

_"Natsumi is the eldest of my daughters," interjects Otohime Sumiko, "and as such, is heir to the Otohime legacy."_

_As the head of the Otohime matriarchy, she is someone whose word carries a lot of power and authority within the Council._

_However, it is in a more subtle vein than either Hina or Mariko._

_The Urashima siblings nod in agreement with her._

_"Remember your place, Sasaki-san!" exclaims Aoyama-sama in a commanding voice, "The Otohime clan is never to be questioned on matters of history that are of this importance."_

_"I ask forgiveness of the Council, Aoyama-sama," says one Sasaki Buntaro, "I meant no disrespect to any of the Otohime Priestesses, but knowledge is everything to me when it comes to dealing with a matter of such grave importance as this."_

_The man then bows low to Sumiko and Natsumi from his seated position._

_The two women bow in return._

_"I understand Sasaki-san, so no offence is taken," replies Sumiko, who then adds, "In times like these, we need all the knowledge and assistance from wherever we can find it. Age matters not, if one possesses that knowledge. When it comes to my daughter, her wisdom in these matters belies her youth."_

_The others in the council chamber agree with this assessment concerning Natsumi's knowledge._

_The Urashima, having calmed themselves, appreciate the Otohime backing them. This is how close the two families are to each other._

_"The most important thing of all is that we must keep the imminent birth of this child a secret from those who are not one of us," utters another member who rarely speaks in chambers, "This will have to include the government, ours or any foreign entity. Some nefarious factions could use him as a weapon, one that would be very destructive in his case."_

_"I agree with that assessment, Toyoma-san," says Hina gravely looking around the room, "If Tokyo, or even Washington or Beijing, were to find out about my unborn grandson, someone in those governments would try to take and use him for heaven-knows-what. We of the Urashima have always been pacifists and are ruthlessly so even today. The knowledge of his potential power must never go outside this chamber on penalty of death."_

_Only three times in the Aoyama Council's long history have they ever invoked this clause, and only for important matters that were analogous to this._

_"I must fully agree with Hina-sama," interjects Aoyama-sama before decreeing, "As head of this Council I deem this is too important to let the public-at-large know, so I now invoke the death penalty until such a time as the child comes into his own."_

_Without needing consensus from the rest of the Council, he uses his right and invokes this article._

_"Arigato gozaimasu, Aoyama-sama," says Hina bowing her head to him. Now satisfied, she knows that her unborn grandson will enjoy the full protection of the Council._

_"Hina-sama, with your permission," says Aoyama knowing that Narumi wishes to give birth outside of a hospital setting, "We should move the next phase of this discussion to the Hinata when the time is more appropriate. We can deal with it then. Does this proposal sound good to you?"_

_Before responding, Hina consults with Keiichiro and the others of her family seated here. Coming to a consensus, she stands and says, "This is acceptable to us. The Hinata can hold all of the major representatives from this enclave along with any priests and shamans that they wish to bring along. One more thing though, Aoyama-sama. We may need some of the more ancient Dragon and Turtle scrolls for spells and sutras, just in case."_

_"What about the Fire Horse scrolls, Hina-sama?" asks Bato Daichi._

_This member of the Council is the most knowledgeable among them about their ancient enemies. Since his youth, he has studied their ancient and secretive history with help from both Hina and Taichi._

_"No, Bato-san. Those abominations would be very harmful as they are of an extremely evil nature," replies Sumiko gravely, "Whatever knowledge they may possess would go against everything that we believe in."_

_She too has an understanding of the evil Fire Horses and their wanton thirst for destruction._

_"I have to agree with Otohime-sama," says another member familiar with their ancient enemy, "Those blasphemous scrolls should have been burned ages ago."_

_"That has been tried quite a number of times, Namura-san," responds Bato-san without hesitation, "You of all people should remember what happened to the elder Kazehara-sama. The spells on them are much too powerful for even our combined powers and only a Motk master can destroy them. When Urashima Taro lived back during the beginning of the Tokugawa era, the scrolls were then still undiscovered. The new master will have to deal with them when he is old enough."_

_"It was my Sōsofu-san who had attempted to destroy them," says Kazehara Hiro, "and he failed. The ancient curses sealing them activated after he tossed some of them into a fire. My Otō-san said they immolated him instantly and were unscathed afterwards. No one ever saw that possibility coming."_

_Everyone bows for a moment in respect to the late, highly valued member of the Council._

_"Bato-san, your wisdom in this is sound," says Hina remembering that event very well._

_There is unanimity on this too._

_Murmurs begin before Aoyama-sama has to knock on a small table for silence. "We will leave those scrolls behind and meet at the Hinata Castle when Urashima Narumi is ready to give birth to her child," he says before promptly adjourning the meeting_.

**_End of the short re-cap._**

Later on, the banquet hall is quite full of council members, their families' and important guests. This is the most people that anyone has seen in the compound here in many years, since even before Hina was born.

It is also dinnertime and that at least diverts everyone's attention. For now that is…

When you are shoveling food in, those eating usually table the important matters until it is more convenient.

Sitting up on the dais, Narumi is between little Tsuruko and Keiichiro. The young girl dresses traditionally in her families' Hakama and Gi while eating next to her Okā-san. She keeps looking at Narumi's protruding belly and flinches slightly.

Many other highly trained adepts here are also having an adverse reaction to the aural emanations.

When Hina and Sumiko placed _sutras_ on the walls and above the doorways, they attempted help to quell as much of the uneasiness around the banqueting hall as possible. With these strictures in force, everyone eats in peace.

"Can you feel it at all, Kaa-san?" Tsuruko asks looking up at her. She does not yet understand about her Okā-san's lack of sensitivity to aural pressure.

"Sorry, Tsu-chan," answers Tsubasa shaking her head, "I cannot."

Tsuruko has her hand on Narumi's belly and smiles. It is clear that she feels very comfortable around the expectant mother and unborn child.

People around the room take notice of the young girl's gifts.

Anyone of importance in here knows them very well.

Haruka is slightly jealous of her best friend, but she does not worry about it.

Late December, at the Hinata…

Although the Urashima are by practice a strict Shinto family, they accept many western customs.

For instance, Valentine's Day is one such custom. Girls from all over Japan make chocolate as presents for their sweethearts each year.

Yoko and Narumi do this for Ruka and Keiichiro.

One month later on White Day, their spouses then spoil the two rotten.

Christmas is also another holiday, of a sort, celebrated here in Japan. Not the religious aspects of the western tradition mind you, no they like celebrating the part about gift giving, being together as a family, eating a large meal together and imbibing excessive amounts of Sake.

The other thing they enjoy is decorating a Christmas tree. _Nineteenth century Imperial Germany influences a lot of thinking in modern day Japan._

_In school, students learn that the German people back then were on the ball and ahead of the curve in many ways. They have read of the Yule Tree, what the Germans call a Tannenbaum, and that it symbolizes the warding-off of evil spirits._

_Now, many around the country decorate one since they are animists' anyway. Amusingly, they use it to keep away the bad Karma just before the main New Year's holiday._

Narumi sits on the couch and watches her husband and his family get ready to go outside with a chainsaw in hand. They are going with little Haruka who wants to pick out a tree.

Sedentary now, Narumi is just a couple of weeks away from giving birth.

Hina stays with her as the staff makes tea for them.

The pregnant woman feels trapped because she can hardly move right now and can only get up with assistance.

Out on the hill, Yoko decides to have some fun and heads out with her daughter in hand.

Keiichiro attaches a trailer to a small tractor before having his Nee-san's family clamber aboard.

Haruka's eyes light up when her Oji-san starts up the chainsaw and cuts down the tree that she picked out for their display.

Keiichiro and Ruka load it onto the trailer to drive it back to the Hinata.

Okā-san and daughter are extremely happy.

After trimming off the bottom few rows of branches, the staff bolt a beautiful pine to a stand. It is a nice full one standing in at a little over two meters tall.

While decorating the tree, the conversation gets interesting.

"I remember when I was pregnant and how demanding I was," says Yoko laughing while putting up some garland with her daughter.

"You were not that bad, Yoko-chan," responds Ruka smiling at his wife.

"That is not what you told me after rushing out for Pocky™ and Korean kimchi for her one time," says Keiichiro laughing while trying to string some lights together, "You also said you could not wait for Haruka-chan to be born so you could sleep again."

While they all laugh, Yoko turns red with embarrassment.

"Kimchi, that stuff is nasty," says Narumi before sipping her tea, "I like sour things but I have not gone that far yet."

If she admitted to some of the things that she is had cravings for, Narumi knows that Yoko would be teasing her and then some.

Hina just sits quietly not saying a thing remembering her own cravings for octopus and liver. Right now, only her strength and inner discipline keeps her from blanching.

"You are so lucky, Naru-chan," says Yoko in mock disgust after finishing and sitting with her sister-in-law, "It is hard to believe that you did not have the same disgusting cravings for the sourest and most off tasting foods imaginable as I did. To this day, it makes me sick to think of some of the shit I ate back then. Ruka-kun, just where in the hell did you get that Norwegian Lutefisk anyway? I still cannot believe that I ate that crap and actually enjoyed it."

"If I told you where I got that stuff from you probably would have kicked the living daylights out of me," responds Ruka laughing sheepishly, "Let me just say that I know certain people in the import grocery business who can get me anything I want from around the world anytime I want it."

The others all look at him right then. They know that he has a tendency to eat strange things imported from other countries.

Finished, everyone sits.

The butler has the staff wait on them before calling the family to dinner.

Sitting next to her Oba-san, a smiling Haruka touches Narumi's belly and says, "I can feel Kei-kun kicking."

"Did you feel that, Kaa-san?" asks Yoko smiling at the strong aura emanating into the room.

"Yes, my daughter. I did as well," answers Hina, "Even with all of the sutras in place around here, I can still feel it."

As the child's birth becomes imminent, the aural pressure has increased exponentially to the point where those most sensitive cringe in Narumi's presence.

"What are you feeling, Yoko?" asks Narumi, "I still have no clue as my husband continues to remind me."

Keiichiro sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"The positive flow of _Chi_ coming from your belly when Haruka-chan put her hand on it," responds Yoko, "This is not the first time I have felt it either."

"It is like all of your fates are tied together and that he can already sense it," says Hina in response to Yoko's statement.

New Year's Day…

As ordered, people begin to gather at the Hinata in anticipation of the birth of Narumi's child.

It does not take very long to fill all of the rooms.

Hina has her staff bring in extra futons as they set up the old 'Noh' theater as a fallback dormitory.

Keiichiro notices that there are many new sutras and spells lining the walls, doors and windows of the ancient place.

Since it is the first morning of the New Year, he is going to the local shrine down in Hinata City.

Ruka, Yoko and Haruka are also going with him to draw their luck.

He will have three people to draw for.

Narumi is now bedridden up on the second floor as it is too uncomfortable for her to move around too much. She even needs a bedpan now.

Hina and Otohime Natsumi keep her company.

The Urashima Matriarch visited her Otōto last night with Mariko as the two both drew their luck then for the upcoming year.

Smiling, Keiichiro kisses his wife and heads downstairs.

Putting his shoes on, he heads out with Yoko and her family to draw their luck and ring the large bronze bell.

Happily, the expectant Tou-san has three to draw for this year.

Otohime Natsumi brought her baby daughter Mutsumi with her.

The baby still nurses, as she is pregnant with her second child.

The now ten-month old she sleeps peacefully while her Okā-san tends to the woman whose child will one day be very special to the both of them.

Meanwhile, at the local shrine…

"Ohaiyo, Oji-san," says Keiichiro bowing to a man standing by the gate in Shinto priestly vestments.

Yoko, Ruka and Haruka bow as well.

"Ohaiyo, mina-san," returns the elder of the Urashima.

_Urashima Koji is their youngest Oji-san and has been a Shinto priest since he was 35. The man has a Doctorate in Chemistry from Tokyo University. His youngest son assists him on the weekends while studying medicine at Tokyo University. However, there is more to this story than that…_

Yoko and her family go inside as Keiichiro stays behind.

"Are there a lot of people out here today?" Keiichiro asks.

"Earlier around sunrise there was Kei-kun," answers Koji Oji-san, "Now though, the people are just trickling in."

"I came at a great time then," says Keiichiro smiling.

Koji then asks, "How is Narumi-chan doing by the way? Hina Nee-san asked me to give you some special sutras that I had recently conjured."

_Urashima Koji is also a member of the Aoyama Council and a strong mage in his own right._

"I bet she did," says Keiichiro trying not to laugh.

"That unborn child of yours is burning through them almost as fast as Hina Nee-chan can post them," continue Koji almost breathlessly, "It seems that he may be just like our ancestor Taro was."

"That is what everyone thinks, Oji-san," responds Keiichiro now snickering, "Which is why the Hinata is up to full capacity and then some."

"I heard that Otohime Natsumi-san is going to be her midwife," Koji says smiling at his nephew, "If she is, Narumi-chan is in great hands. Not only is she a good at birthing babies, she is also a first class spell caster. Her Okā-san told me not to long ago that she has memorized almost all of the ancient Turtle texts. That in itself is hard to do. I have only been able to do about fifty Dragon scrolls, and I am over twice her age too."

Coming to the altar, both men stop and clap their hands twice before saying a short prayer.

Clapping two more times when they finish, Keiichiro throws a handful of ¥500 coins into the offering box.

Koji then hands him three small charm pouches that contains his growing families' luck for the upcoming year.

For once, Keiichiro does not bother to open them. With the impending birth of his son and the knowledge that he will be special, he believes that one event alone is the best luck he could have drawn for the coming year.

Tying the unopened fortunes to a Sakura tree, he joins his Oji-san for tea.

He waves to Yoko's family as they head back to the Hinata.

"I will be up tomorrow morning to help my Nee-san and the others ward off my new grandnephew's excessive _Chi_," says Koji sipping the tea his wife Miko Oba-san brings out to them, "I will also be bringing a couple of scrolls that just might help."

"Kaa-san told me this and also said that I am lucky to be partially Psi-blind in this instance," Keiichiro says smiling at this fact, "It helps because I want to be there for Narumi-chan, so the pressure from my son is at least tolerable."

"Before I forget," interjects Koji handing his nephew a satchel.

"She will be glad to see these," responds Keiichiro knowing what is inside.

"Well, enough slacking off for me, Kei-kun," says Koji finishing his tea, "I have a temple to run and worshippers to greet."

Standing with his Oji-san, Keiichiro bows as well to his Oba-san.

The two men then step outside and walk together towards the Torii.

They shake hands warmly and bow to each other once more.

"Jā matane, Oji-san," says Keiichiro before turning and walking down the Shrine steps.

Out of sight, the luck charm that was for his son glows brilliantly before turning to ash. In future years, no one will notice a lone string sitting on that tree branch while it moves in the freedom of the breeze.

What was in there will forever remain a mystery.

Back at the Hinata…

A constant flow of people goes in and out Narumi's room.

Hina checks in to make sure that she is comfortable.

Natsumi is also in there and keeps her company.

Sutras and spells cover all of the walls here and surrounding areas. It is an attempt to ward off the extremely powerful aura that still emanates from the same source.

It only gets stronger the closer she is to delivering him.

Narumi sees her husband come back from the shrine.

He tells her that he did not read the contents of the luck pouches believing that they already have all of the luck they need.

Narumi hugs Keiichiro, because like him, she believes that with this child the two of them will have a good year.

A little later, Narumi and Natsumi are alone in the room.

"Have you been to the shrine yet, Nat-chan?" asks Narumi trying to get comfortable. The baby is really kicking now and causes her some minor discomfort.

"Yukino-kun went with my Okā-san earlier this morning," answers Natsumi smiling while breast-feeding Mutsumi.

Around the room, there are things that any new Kaa-san would expect to find: a western-style bassinette and crib, a diaper changing table with wipes, wash cloths, a small plastic wash basin, and a lot of fresh clean nappies for after a child is born.

Should Narumi go into labor, Natsumi has her midwife equipment there all clean and sterilized ready to go at a moment's notice.

Meanwhile…

Out in the large common room, Keiichiro is now the butt of many crude jokes.

They are all about becoming a new Otō-san.

Crudest of them all, Ruka busts his brother-in-law's chops while trying to get him to relax.

He remembers what his beloved Yoko went through even trying to have baby.

Although a trained martial artist, she knew all kinds of pain suppression techniques and still cursed him to his face when she into labor. Yoko threatened not only his manhood, but also with breaking quite a few of his bones as well. Following her tirades, she smiled at him as if nothing had ever happened.

That was until the next contraction…

When Haruka was born soon afterwards, he was the proudest new Otō-san on earth.

Soon after the birth of her daughter, Yoko discovered that she had an excessive amount of polyps in her uterus and that some of them were pre-cancerous. This led her into having a radical hysterectomy.

Ruka has done everything possible to comfort his wife and spoil his daughter with the best of everything.

"Wait until you have to change a shitty diaper and wipe their ass, Kei," says friend from the Council who brought with him some good quality Sake to celebrate with, "That alone will make you pause."

Laughter from around the common room.

"It is not that bad," says another friend, "especially when you get to see them grow up and make their own way in this world."

January 5th…

As the evening settles down, everyone goes to bed.

Keiichiro sleeps comfortably on a futon in the same room as Narumi.

Many are on watch this evening.

There is an unwanted presence of certain people in Hinata City and nearby Hakone.

Certain rival factions, such as the long thought dead Fire Horse cult might be trying to resurrect themselves. If so, they may be curious as to why many of their hated enemies gather in one place.

Yokohama and Chiba are hubs of their resurgence. That much the Aoyama Council knows.

All know the Yakuza is smart enough to stay away.

The evil cultists, like their Aoyama Council counterparts, can feel the _Chi_ that radiates from a certain bedroom and pregnant woman's womb. If they were here Hinata City, the unborn child and his mother would probably be in grave danger of assassination.

However, the night it seems, keeps dragging on peacefully until...

"Kei-kun, the baby!" screams Narumi.

Her cries wake Keiichiro out of a sound sleep. Jumping out of his futon, he turns on the lights before rushing to his wife's side.

The blanket between her thighs is soaking wet, which is a telltale sign that her...

"Natsumi, come quickly! Okā-san! Narumi-chan's water has just broken. The baby...," hollers Keiichiro at the top of his lungs after he steps out into the hallway. He comes back to her side until the midwives can get here.

"The baby is coming, Kei-kun," says Narumi squeezing her husband's hand.

Natsumi and some of the other women rush into Narumi's room and gently force Keiichiro out.

Looking over at Narumi, Aoyama Tsubasa gets him to wait downstairs in the common room.

Because of her Psi-blindness, Natsumi has asked her to help.

Over the next several hours, Narumi's labor kicks in and the going is a bit rough on her.

Keiichiro paces back and forth surrounded by friends and fellow Council members who are now all awake. They all try their best to be supportive of the man who is now nervous as can be.

Moreover, they see him blanch when the first threats start to come.

Ruka hands him a snort of Sake to help settle his nerves down a little.

Keiichiro keeps looking past the stairwell to the second floor residential wing.

Upstairs…

"Breathe in short breaths, Narumi-chan," says Natsumi showing her friend what to do. She is in so much pain that she kind of ignores the advice and comes up with her own way to deal with it...

"I am going to cut your fucking balls off, you son-of-a-bitch," screams Narumi in the midst of some very painful labor. She is going in and out of wanting to emasculate her husband, to wanting his testicles cut off and then displaying them on a pike for public viewing.

When the pain subsides, she looks around the room wondering why everyone is staring at her.

Yoko laughs and looks out of the room in sympathy for her Otōto-san.

Downstairs, the others laugh telling him that they have also heard the same thing coming from their wives during labor too.

"That useless motherfucker had better not ever stick that shriveled up dick in me again," screams Narumi cursing especially loud this time.

After the contraction passes, she asks why everyone is looking askance at her.

No one there is going to tell her that she has been threatening her husband with the vilest of tortures and invectives imaginable.

Narumi is the least offensive person in the room and under normal circumstances would avoid using such bad language. _The other women here with her have not heard filth come out like this since the last time Mariko vocally shredded someone in public._

Nearby, the woman-in-question has a little smirk on her face and highly approves of Narumi's inventive usage of off-color language.

"That is it Narumi-chan, push! One more and you can see your son. Now," says Hina holding one hand while Yoko has the other.

Do not worry about Keiichiro in this situation, he is taking it all in stride.

The laughter of the others down here helps settle his nerves.

Dawn arrives over this part of Japan. The first rays of light peer over the horizon.

Hearing one last scream from Narumi, then...

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" cries a newborn baby.

With a lusty wail, Keiichiro knows his son is born and has a healthy set of lungs. "My son," says the new teary-eyed Papa listening to the cries.

The other men in the common room all congratulate him.

In the common room, the cries make the more Psi-sensitive adepts cringe. The _Chi_ bleeding off from the newborn child hits some of them here very hard. _The raw force of his aura absolutely stuns them._

In the birthing room…

A mother cries happy tears when she hears the voice of her son for the first time.

Natsumi lays the baby on his Okā-san's stomach for a moment of quick bonding before cleaning him up.

Then following Natsumi's directions, Yoko kneels behind her sister-in-law on the bed and massages her breasts to help ease out the afterbirth.

After cutting the cord, Natsumi takes the newborn off to the side so she can clean him up.

He opens his rich brown eyes for the first time and the young midwife becomes captivated when she looks into them.

Smiling, Natsumi somehow knows that right then enishi forms a close bond between her and this child.

Not knowing why, this child's life has just forever entwined itself with hers, although she does not know it just yet.

In addition, Mutsumi is sleeping close by and a special bond will form with her as well.

With Narumi now sleeping comfortably, and after Keiichiro meets his son for the first time, those in the know get busy.

Along with Otohime Priestesses, Hina and Mariko don their vestments as the chanting starts in earnest.

Hina and Sumiko begin chanting in ancient tongues that no one has spoken in three-thousand years.

Notaries that are all around the Hinata join them and the cacophony builds.

Mantras and prayers go up to the ancient gods as they prepare to bind the baby's power.

On the other hand, and at the very least, attempt to put strictures on it until he matures.

The _Chi_ radiating off Keitaro is almost visible to the most sensitive of the adepts within the Hinata.

The Council chooses Hina to lay the Spells of Binding on her grandson.

Smiling, she waves the sutras over him and hopes that when they touch his skin, the spells will be instantly make him the normal child that his Okā-san wants, but...

Not going the way that those present had planned it, what happens next shocks even the most senior among this gathering.

When the paper Sutras touches Keitaro's skin, the paper with the spells written on it shrivels up before turning to ash.

Hina takes more Sutras and says the same spells over them before placing it again on Keitaro's belly.

"Whoa," says Hina genuinely caught off guard.

Getting the same results, Hina fails with even Sumiko, Natsumi and Taichi assisting her.

"I never expected that," says Natsumi trying not to laugh.

They are all mystified.

It is difficult to be upset with a newborn child cooing who has no clue as to what is going on.

Mariko, as hard as she tries not to, she cannot help but laugh at this situation.

"I think we should forget about this," she says looking over at the Nee-san.

Sumiko and a few of the other Council members, along with her daughter Natsumi, look into some of the more ancient of the scrolls that they have with them. They hope to come up with a solution to this situation which has them all stumped.

"You are not going to believe this," says Natsumi after rolling up one of the most ancient scrolls in her possession. She has discovered that no one has ever attempted to bind a newborn _Motk_ master's _Chi_ before.

"I was right," quips Mariko understanding fully how this newborn baby can frustrate them so easily without even trying.

"Then there is no written precedent or proof that spells from these scrolls have ever tried on someone like Keitaro before," says Hina concerned but smiling at her grandson nonetheless.

"I was right," quips Mariko understanding fully how this newborn baby can frustrate them so easily without even trying.

The Council convenes an impromptu meeting to discuss what they should do next.

A member makes a suggestion to raise the boy in Kyoto to keep him safe.

Hina and Mariko, along with Keiichiro and Yoko, vigorously object. They will defend the boy and his Okā-san from the others in the Council if it comes to that.

"I also reject that suggestion," responds Aoyama-sama, "the child will stay with his family like we had decided in Kyoto. However, I will want to convene a special meeting of the full Council in two years' time to learn of the boys' progress. Is this acceptable, Hina-sama?"

"Yes it is, Aoyama-sama," answers Hina getting a nod from her son.

"This then is the decision of the Council. No one will interfere with the boy or his family," decrees Aoyama-sama and promptly closes the meeting.

This averts a crisis as well as a possible split within the Council.

A fated meeting…

Haruka and Tsuruko are asleep upstairs in the back of the Hinata. _They missed all of the proceedings that went on downstairs._

"Tsu-chan, I wonder if Keitaro is here yet," Haruka says looking over at her best friend.

The two girls slept through his new first cry.

"Hai, Haru-chan," responds Tsuruko excitedly, "I can feel him too."

The two girls get out of there futons and run out the door of the room they are in.

Their Okā-sans have already left the birthing room and went back to bed.

Reaching the birthing room, Haruka and Tsuruko see Narumi breastfeeding her newborn son.

The two are wide-eyed at the miracle of life suckling at his Okā-san's breast.

"Oba-san, can we please say hello to Kei-kun?" asked Haruka.

"Sure, Haru-chan. This is Keitaro," says Narumi smiling. She turns slightly so the girls can see him.

Haruka is mesmerized when she looks into his eyes for the first time and falls instantly in love with him. Vowing right then in her young heart to always be with, and to watch over him.

The same thing happens to Tsuruko.

For a while, the girls watch Narumi feed Keitaro as they keep the two company.

Later that same day, while Narumi sleeps, Natsumi takes Keitaro to her own breasts after caring for Mutsumi. A special bond forms between them as she feeds him her milk.

End of Chapter


	2. II

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: I am introducing someone very special into Keitaro's life later in the chapter.

Chapter 2: Just trying to be a normal little boy…

Jumping ahead two years…

As his Okā-san had wanted, Keitaro becomes a normal toddler. At least for the most part.

He gets hungry at the normal time, messes his diapers at the normal time and even teethes at the proper time.

For the first year or so of his young life, Keitaro shows little of sign of the amazing abilities that he will have later on when he grows older.

He even learns to sit up, crawl and walk at the proper time.

However…

There is one particular thing his parents' are beginning to see, and that is Keitaro's seemingly inexhaustible supply of energy.

As soon as his little legs were strong enough to stand on, Keitaro begins to run everywhere.

Although proud of their son, both adults 'run out of gas' by the end of the day.

They have to laugh when he is still eager to go as it makes for some interesting evenings around their house.

One day when Narumi runs into Yoko at the Urashima penthouse…

"I see that little Keitaro is wearing you out, Na-chan," says Yoko stating the obvious. _She has never seen a kid with so much stamina at that age._

"Tell me about it," answers Narumi 'hip deep' in work, "Kei enjoys it though, so much so that he actually volunteers to put him to bed."

"My Otōto would," adds Yoko trying not to laugh, "Haruka-chan could help out if you would like."

"That would be such a help," says Narumi before heading into her office.

Yoko tells her that she will have Haruka dropped off by one of the staff drivers whenever it is convenient.

Summer break from school…

Haruka loves her little cousin.

Like her, he is fascinated with just about everything he encounters, no matter how innocuous.

One of the biggest things that Haruka has noticed is that Keitaro fears nothing.

She found this out because he once tried to climb a tree because he saw a squirrel do it. He gets half way up before Haruka has to pull an objecting Keitaro down off it, and he is only two years old.

His Otō-san laughs when his niece tells him.

Narumi promptly swats her husband on the arm for being silly.

Later that same summer…

The Aoyama Council convenes to hear about Keitaro's progress.

In Kyoto, a happy little toddler runs around happily with his cousin and Tsuruko.

Haruka watches him because Narumi insisted on sitting with her family in the Council chamber this time during the meeting since the discussion is about her son. She is a doting Okā-san and though not a martial artist as her husband's family is, she has the backing of those who are.

_You know the old axiom about coming between a mama bear and her cub. (Very dangerous if I say so myself.)_

Much to her surprise, she is happy to learn that everyone is pleased with how her son is progressing.

There are no sutras posted anywhere, no irritation, no blanching or even comments about feeling uncomfortable as Keitaro plays amongst them.

Many of them have said to Harumi that they are surprised at how normal her son seems to be developing.

Then, everyone in the room hears a little boy's laughter when a door slides open. A giggling Keitaro comes running into the chamber making a beeline towards Narumi.

Some murmuring and a bit of stifled laughter from those gathered here in the room as they see her picking up the boy.

"I will not have it any other way," says Narumi to the assembled group. She holds her son in her arms and hugs him very close.

Some chuckles and giggles comes also from those in attendance when they spot two out-of-breath red-faced young girls come in a few moments later.

"Gomenasai, mina-san," says Tsuruko bowing to her Tou-san and the others, "Kei-kun got away from us again."

Harumi sets Keitaro down on his feet and motions to the two girls.

Haruka and Tsuruko take him in hand and the trio heads back outside to play.

"Like I said, I will not have it any other way," re-iterates Narumi. She gets a few more laughs from those present in the chamber.

Hina smiles as things are proceeding according to the wishes of her daughter-in-law, that is to say, having a normal son.

_For now that is..._

After the meeting concludes, Narumi notices how quiet everything seems to be outside in the main grounds.

Motioning to her, Yoko looks over at her sister-in-law.

Standing with Tsubasa, the two are just outside of a practice Dojo.

There is an open doorway before them.

Coming over, Narumi wonders what they are looking at.

"I wish I had my camera," says Yoko as Narumi stops next to her.

"Kawaii," says Tsubasa.

Looking inside, Narumi sees her son sleeping peacefully sandwiched between Haruka and Tsuruko.

Quietly joining them, the trio then hears, "I see he is already quite a ladies' man."

Startled slightly, the three turn to see Mariko and Hina standing there.

Hina covers her mouth laughing as Mariko snaps a photo of the three sleeping children.

"I'll make sure that you all get copies," says Mariko with a big smile.

Closing the door so as not to disturb them, Tsubasa and the others head off for lunch.

Three years later…

A destined meeting that starts innocently enough with a game of hide-and-seek.

Summertime around the Hinata is a lot of fun if you wish to find it.

Yoko sits on the back stoop of the Hinata and watches the kids play out in the Hinata Hill.

This is while the others are food shopping in town.

Thirteen-year-old Haruka is babysitting Keitaro, and six-year old Otohime Mutsumi. These three, along with twelve-year-old Tsuruko, are having a lot of fun frolicking together.

Nine-month-old Motoko is with her Kaa-san.

Tsubasa preps everything in the kitchen for when the others return.

Some friends of the Urashima have come to Hinata City for the O-Bon Festival.

Out in the back of the property here on Hinata Hill, the Urashima elders have cleared away the brush from their ancient ancestral shine and filled it much of their statuary. It has been many year since the place was used for the three-day ritual of remembering their ancestors.

However, it does not start until the next day, so there is much fun for children to have until then.

Running through the fields here on the hilltop, the kids are having a lot of fun chasing each other around.

Their little friend, two-year old Narusegawa Naru, tires out quickly because she is not feeling well.

She sits with Yoko who smiles at her.

Five-year-old Keitaro gets very frustrated, it is because he is the first one everyone finds when they play hide-and-go-seek.

The other three just hone in on his _Chi_, which makes Keitaro stand out like a 'beacon along the shore'. _Their skills are already sharpening at this age._

They find him in an old wood box, hiding in a hollow log, up a tree and even behind the old dilapidated servants Annex.

Starting to whine, Keitaro steps into the shrine to hide this time.

His Okā-san and Obaa-san have told him many times not to enter the ancient shrine alone. There are too many ways a small boy can be hurt even though he is immune to such things.

Keitaro goes in anyway, because upon seeing the ancient statuary it just fascinates him.

Inside the shrine, he sees Buddha statuary, a pantheon of Shinto gods and a beautifully sculpted white marble statue of a Dragon about a meter tall over by the side of the altar.

Crawling in behind a small wooden dais, he hunkers down behind the main altar. Keitaro hopes that the girls will not find him here so he can win this time.

While waiting and biding his time, he looks over at the fine Dragon statue and thinks that it looks like the movie monster Gojira (_Godzilla in the west_) that he has seen on TV with his Otō-san.

Smiling at the idol, Keitaro has no fear although it looks quite real.

Meanwhile, outside…

"Kei-kun, where are you?" says an exasperated Haruka. For once, she cannot detect Keitaro by his aura.

"Maybe he went over by the Hinata," says Tsuruko who is just as exasperated. Though more attuned to Keitaro's aura than Haruka is, she senses nothing.

They take Mutsumi's hands and head back towards the ancient manse.

Keitaro thinks that he is home free since the girls cannot find him.

While getting ready to sprint out towards the Hinata, the boy finds himself confined in a very small space.

However, this is when something happens that will forever change his life…

The Dragon statue glows faintly in recognition of a certain energy signature that it has not felt in ages.

Backing out of his little alcove, Keitaro bumps into the finely sculpted idol and knocks it over onto its side.

Upon hitting the wooden floor, the statue shatters into many pieces.

With this comes a brilliant flash.

Staying stark still, Keitaro watches with rapt attention what then plays out before him.

At first, an eerie silvery fog fills the shrine.

"Wow," says Keitaro transfixed.

Whatever it is, it begins to coalesce into a comprehensible form.

Never in his young life has he ever seen the likes of what he is looking at right now.

Encompassing the whole of the shrine, an ethereal Dragon spirit hovers there now glowing a bluish white. All forty meters of it about three meters off the floor.

After becoming aware of its new surroundings, the specter looks down.

It sees a small boy standing up and staring back.

Sensing that the little boy shows no fear, only awe at the spectacle before him fills the child's mind.

"Konnichiwa, my son," says the Spirit in a friendly enough tone. There is a smile on its furred lips.

Still in awe, Keitaro can only nod.

"Did you free me from that statue?" asks the ethereal Dragon. The smile widens, because it can feel a strong positive aura exuding from the little boy.

"Hai, masutā-ryū," answers Keitaro without hesitation. _(Writer's note: "Yes, Master-dragon," in Japanese)_

"Arigato gozaimasu, my son," says the Dragon in gratitude.

The boy nods again, as his own smile grows.

"You are not afraid of me, are you?" asks the giant creature laughing. The Dragon sees an opportunity here in this child to teach and be able to impart wisdom again.

"No sir," replies Keitaro.

"How polite," the spirit whispers.

Pleased with his courtesy, a plan then comes to mind.

"May I travel with you and see what you see in this world, my son?" asks the Dragon.

Keitaro nods.

"By the way, my boy. What is your name?" the Dragon asks in a courteous manner.

"Keitaro. My name is Urashima Keitaro, Master Ryu," answers the boy.

Recognizing the surname, Master Ryu knows that his Karma has come full circle.

'It has been too long,' thinks the old Sensei.

"How are you going to go with me?" asks Keitaro innocently. He is genuinely curious now.

"Watch," Master Ryu answers with a brilliant smile.

Gathering speed, Master Ryu circles his long spectral body around the shrine. With breakneck speed, the Dragon enters and fully disappears into Keitaro's small chest.

When finished, Keitaro happily jumps up and claps his hands together.

"That tickled," says the little boy giggling. He feels the Dragon-Sensei smiling back at him.

In years to come, Master Ryu will become Keitaro's most important teacher in understanding the use of his awesome powers.

_A symbiotic relationship has only happened a few times in the ancient past. That is, when a Dragon or a Turtle Sensei's spiritual essence needed a host after their physical body takes damage that is beyond healing after battling against the evil Fire Horses._

Walking out of the shrine, Keitaro has an enigmatic smile on his face.

Later that same day, Haruka sees the smile. For now, she does not ask him why.

Back in the shrine, the shards of the ancient statue have dissipated leaving behind no ash or trace that it had ever existed. The purpose for it somehow seems to have been fulfilled by the joining of one little boy to one ancient, and very wise, Dragon Sensei.

Four years later…

Keitaro grows and learns a few things. _Some are extremely strange even for his young mind._

Over the previous few years, Keitaro and Haruka have been practically inseparable. The sight of them holding hands either at his or her house, in public, at a demonstration tournament or even at the Aoyama compound, these two are constantly together when neither are in school.

Haruka's love for Keitaro is absolute.

Instead of him having his own futon at his Oba-san's house, she has him sleep with her in her large bed.

Snuggling into her, Keitaro falls asleep quickly after they kiss goodnight.

In the morning, she helps him get dressed so they can go out and have some fun.

Even when they go to the store, Keitaro holds onto her hand.

Haruka refuses to let him go and watches over him like a hawk. He is hers as long as they are with each other.

_Although he has all of the power in the world, Keitaro behaves himself and always does what Haruka says._

Bathing together often, Haruka washes his back after eating and watching TV. Holding him close to her in the tub, she has him sit on her lap.

Even though Haruka has filled out quite nicely into a gorgeous teenager, this does not stop her from being naked around him when they change or bathe.

An example…

Running inside her house after a mid-summer downpour drenches them.

Kicking her sandals off, Haruka grabs a couple of towels from the downstairs bathroom as he finishes taking off his shoes and socks.

After going upstairs and stripping, she throws their clothing over a drying rack.

Sitting on the stool, she giggles watching him wash her large breasts.

Haruka knows that Keitaro is too young to react to her right now, but she still likes it when he touches her body. _Nevertheless, she will wait until he can appreciate her more._

In addition, they talk about everything under the sun.

Master Ryu is the only thing that he keeps secret from her. That is until the Master deems it the right time to reveal himself openly after all of these millennia.

When alone, or out on a walk along the paths behind the Hinata, Haruka and Keitaro will sometimes take a rest underneath one of the many large maples that grow in abundance up here. Straddling her lap, Haruka enjoys when he faces her and places a flower into her hair.

He had picked out a big bunch of them for his Kaa-san and Oba-san, but one he gives especially to her.

She smiles at him.

"Haru-chan, you are so beautiful," he says right out of the blue.

"Arigato, my Kei-kun," says Haruka, "You are so kind to me."

Gently pulling him forward, she kisses his forehead.

Blushing bright red when she releases him, he sees that the smile on her face is just brilliant.

A few days later…

Visiting his Yoko Oba-san's office with his Otō-san, she gives him some paper and a pencil so he can keep himself occupied for a while.

After the adults finish with their business, Keitaro stays behind because Keiichiro needs to conduct some family business up in the penthouse.

Yoko tells him that she will watch him.

"What are you drawing, Oba-chan?" asks Keitaro looking up from the table he is sitting at.

"Just a building that someone had asked me to design for them," says Yoko without looking back at him.

Not even lifting her head up from the mechanical drawing desk, she continues to work in her huge office.

Even though she owns Urashima and Partners Architects, Yoko keeps her hand in the drawing aspect of the business beside all of the contracting and sales work she does. At 40, many builders and even rivals consider her the star in this particular field. Not only here Japan, but also in South Korea, Taiwan and the Philippines.

After finishing with a particular annoying little design problem, she looks over at her nephew and asks, "What do you have there, Kei-kun? Bring it on over here."

"Hai," he responds bringing her his picture.

Surprising her with his raw talent, she sees him as a future artist.

"I like to draw when Haru-chan is not with me," says Keitaro in confession to the now teenager's Okā-san.

She nods with a smile.

Listening intently when Yoko Oba-san shows him a few tricks on how to improve what he has already drawn on paper, Keitaro absorbs everything she tells him.

The boy here with her seems to be able to remember everything he hears and sees, along with what he reads or watches on TV.

Yoko thinks that he is showing signs of having an eidetic memory.

Repeating everything back to her verbatim, he does miss a word, or even hesitate with what she has showed him. This goes along with having glanced at the drawing and telling her what was on them.

When Keiichiro returns to pick him up, Yoko says, "Kei, this kid of yours may be a genius. I think you should have him tested."

Informing her Okā-san about this, all Hina can do is smile at what her daughter has to say.

In Kyoto, Keitaro learns a couple of new things…

Personally inviting the Urashima to come down to his Aoyama compound in Kyoto, Taichi once more wants to discuss the possibility of testing Keitaro's newfound abilities.

Mid-morning…

After working on his Katas, Keitaro deems this as a good time for showing them off.

Master Ryu has a good laugh inside of his young ward and is thankful to have the best 'seat in the house'.

The Council wants to see if him demonstrate his prowess before them.

Even at his young age, Keitaro shows that he has harnessed the potential of his tremendous gifts.

No one can detect the steadying presence of the ancient Dragon Sensei within him.

Both Keitaro and Master Ryu smile after he puts on a display before the many elders present.

His family too receives a surprise by his progression.

Keiichiro beams with pride.

"That ought to shut them up for a while," quips Mariko sarcastically.

Laughing at her words, Hina is extremely proud of her grandson.

Tsuruko looks over and has to close Haruka's mouth. It fell open because she was so awestruck.

Narumi though, she is happy that he is growing into such a good boy. Special powers notwithstanding…

Later, early afternoon…

Haruka, holding onto Keitaro's hand, walks along the grounds with Tsuruko and four-year-old Motoko.

The adults are discussing some 'so-called' important matters concerning him elsewhere.

Not too long afterwards, Motoko whines when her Okā-san calls her to come inside and take a nap. The little girl is not happy because she is having fun being around Keitaro and even has developed a crush on him.

Needing to stop and use the bathroom, he whispers into Haruka's ear that he has to pee.

After Keitaro disappears, Tsuruko gets some ideas of her own.

"Not out here, Tsu-chan," hisses Haruka gasping and giggling.

The boy, with his acute hearing, listens in on the conversation between the two teens.

"You are very wet, Haru-chan," whispers Tsuruko after releasing her girlfriends' lips.

"I wonder why," comes the shorter woman's laughing retort.

Breathless, Haruka enjoys the impromptu intimacy.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Keitaro goes outside and sees something that totally surprises him.

Seventeen-year-old Haruka has her arms around sixteen-year-old Tsuruko's neck and the two are kissing.

Not just touching lips mind you, it is an out-and-out full-blown French kiss.

Red-faced, and at the same time fascinated by this scene, the boy really has little clue as to what is going with them. _Although he has seen his Otō-san and Okā-san kiss like this, as well as his Oba-san and Oji-san too, Keitaro has never known two girls to kiss this way._

Silently, he watches them make out and hears his Haruka-chan moan as Tsuruko has her left hand on one of his beloved cousin's large breasts and the right one is in her panties.

Then, Tsuruko begins to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear.

"If you keep this up I am going to cum," Haruka moans softly.

Mystified, Keitaro does not react. He is still a few years away from puberty.

Not wanting to embarrass the two girls by catching them in the act, he gets an idea of how to resolve this dilemma.

Going back over to the bathroom door, he makes a lot of noise so they have a chance to break out of their clinch and straighten themselves out.

_Slam!_

Rejoining the two, he sees them smiling at him sheepishly with Tsuruko licking her fingers.

Both teens blush, but Haruka's visage is a bit more crimson as she takes his hand.

In later years to come, Haruka will explain to him why she was making out with Tsuruko.

That same night…

He witnesses them going at it again, only this time outside in the onsen.

Thinking that Keitaro is sound asleep, Haruka and Tsuruko sneak off to continue what they had started earlier in the day.

Fully cognizant because of their moving around, he had followed close behind then and is about to get quite an eyeful.

_A muffled female shriek!_

What Keitaro sees makes absolutely no sense to him. _He knows that the two are best friends and all, but this…_

Sitting back on the edge of the spa, Tsuruko leans back on her elbows while Haruka pries open her legs.

'Why is Haru-chan licking her down there?' he thinks not understanding their dynamics.

"If you scream like that, Tsu-chan," teases Haruka trying not to laugh, "Everyone will hear you."

"You move your tongue so well, Haru-chan," replies Tsuruko slightly out of breath.

Lying on her back, the taller young Samurai covers her mouth to squelch her screams.

With her feet dangling off the ground, Tsuruko's back arches and toes curl while she enjoys having her best friend go down on her.

_Master Ryu is beside himself with laughter._

More moaning and crying out that has Haruka wrapping her arms securely around Tsuruko's thighs.

"You are so delicious," whispers the older teen in a naughty tone.

The taller teen shivers as her thighs quiver violently.

Unsurprised, Haruka has her face drenched.

"Did she just pee on Haru-chan's face?" whispers Keitaro not understanding the dynamics yet.

Shrugging innocently, he runs back to Tsuruko's room.

Not hearing the boy shuffle off back to bed, or even sense that he was present, a late night washing then occurs.

More romantic kissing and touching in the soothing waters.

Half an hour later, two giggling teenagers hold hands while walking back to the room.

Both become very quiet when they see they boy they love sleeping peacefully in their futon, or so they think.

Lying on either side of the prone boy, the two share a kiss goodnight before joining opposite hands over him.

Keitaro still has no clue as to what happened back there, and will just leave it for now.

_Master Ryu continues to smile._

A short time later, just after the O-bon Festival…

Hina Obaa-san takes Haruka and Keitaro to a Martial Arts tournament that the Urashima clan sponsors every year in Tokyo.

The wizened Matriarch has been teaching him in the ways of their family arts for the past three years and wants him to see what others can do in the arena.

Entering the exhibition hall, the trappings that are about the room fascinates Keitaro.

Nevertheless, one thing in particular catches his eye while passing by a display.

Walking by a pile of bricks with a sign that reads, 'Only the truest of warriors can break the bottom one without disturbing any of the others'. This refers to a yellow painted brick with Kanji symbols painted on the side. _(Writer's note: the Kanji reads 'shinjitsu' which means- truth, reality)_

No one has ever had any success at this challenge because the thin bricks are stacked thirty high and staggered.

This has stymied many great champions who have tried it so far. Many consider this challenge impossible and unfair.

"Obaa-san, can I try that?" asks Keitaro innocently looking up at her. He likes challenges.

Smiling at her cousin, Haruka has been the main witness as his newest abilities have started to appear. The first ones, like increased strength and speed, started showing up about two years ago and then the knowledge of how to incapacitate someone instantly by popping out and striking faster than the eye can see has come to him within the past week.

In addition, Master Ryu has been teaching Keitaro on how to concentrate and work through a matter just by thinking clearly. Especially when no one else is around and it is convenient. After finishing his homework and calling Haruka to say goodnight to her, Master Ryu would pop out enough to instruct him with some ancient Dragon wisdom.

"Sure Kei-kun, why not," replies Hina Baa-chan with a smirk, "Go have some fun and shake things up a bit."

The Urashima Matriarch knows that if anyone is capable of breaking the yellow brick it is her grandson.

However, Narumi has told her that he cannot fight in tournaments. Although she will allow him to learn the Urashima way. She believes that her son will do well in learning her husband's family arts so that he will have the physical and mental discipline to keep himself out of trouble.

Upon hearing this, Hina Obaa-san as head of the Urashima officially banned Keitaro from competing in any full-contact tournaments.

The ban does not really bother Keitaro that much, as he just enjoys the exercise it gives him. _He abhors violence._

With his sharp young mind, Keitaro has learned all of the Urashima Arts just by observation alone. His innate skills have become more evident as he has gotten older. _Much to the chagrin of some of the Shinmeiryu Swordmasters, he has already surpassed anyone in his family or even in the Aoyama Alliance._

Walking over to the main table, he sees three men seated there wearing Gi and Hakama bearing the crests of the Urashima clan.

Bowing politely to them, Keitaro asks the center judge, "Hayao-Sensei, may I please attempt the challenge of the yellow brick?"

Being Mariko Ōoba-san's oldest son, he smiles at him and responds, "Sure Keitaro-kun, go ahead if you want to." _He is a member of the Aoyama Council as well as one of __Keitaro's teachers in the Urashima Arts._

'I bet everyone will just shit their pants when they see him break that bottom brick,' thinks the man with straight up sarcasm.

Stepping up to the display, Keitaro prepares his mind.

Some of the tournament participants look on as they see the boy look over the puzzle before him.

"If you want to try that, little boy," says a young man sarcastically as he prepares to mount the center platform for his next bout, "You might want to tape your hands up first."

Keitaro ignores him as his focus sharpens.

Anyone in attendance who is sensitive to aural pressure, especially Hina Baa-chan, Hayao and Haruka, can feel a sharp ramping up of his _Chi_.

'Close your eyes and see the brick in your mind my son,' instructs Master Ryu inside of Keitaro.

Closing his eyes, Keitaro sees the yellow brick and only that, nothing else.

The audience slowly quiets, as more now feel wave after wave of pressure emanate from him. _No one in the place has ever felt anything like it before._

The young man who had mocked him stands there and watches.

At first touching the top of the pile of bricks with the flat of his right palm, Keitaro then taps into the built up _Chi_.

Believing that he is exuding the proper amount, Keitaro slaps the top of the stack faster than anyone in the Basho can follow.

Exploding into powder, the yellow brick is no more.

The slapping of flesh was the only sound made in this stunned auditorium.

"Oh shit!" shouts the rude young man who nearly falls over backwards after shitting his pants.

Other people witnessing what just happened have difficulty believing what Keitaro has just accomplished.

Those though who are familiar with the boy and his emerging abilities smile like it is an everyday occurrence.

Haruka nudges the person next to her and says, "That's my Kei-kun for you."

Giving her the thumbs up, Hina Baa-chan musses his hair up while sharing a laugh with him.

The places erupts in cheering and applause.

The next time he meets the rude young man it will not be under the same 'pleasant' circumstances.

One year later, early fall…

A small six-year-old girl sits quietly in the main office at an orphanage sponsored by the Urashima Foundation.

Her name is Kanako.

After finding out that she is finally going to have a good home with a new Otō-san and Okā-san, she is very happy.

"You will also have a new Onii-chan as well," says the director explaining things to her in a way she will understand.

Hearing this piece of news, her face lights up.

After abandonment as a baby, this place was very good to her. There have always been many other little ones for her to play with here.

One of the staff, who is close to her, helps the little girl pack so she will be ready to go.

First, much to her joy, the other kids and staff have a farewell party to wish her the best with her new family.

Before this had occurred, Narumi found out from her OB/GYN that she was very lucky to have had one child.

After the final tests and their results, Narumi talks to Keiichiro about adopting a little girl as an Imouto-chan for Keitaro.

Liking the idea, he uses his family contacts and their solicitors to get the ball rolling.

Not too long after this, they receive a packet stating that a little girl is available for adoption right away.

Narumi has always wanted a daughter to spoil and teach her the things that her Kaa-san had taught her.

In addition, she knows that her son would love to have an Imouto.

When she comes into their household, Keitaro will be very happy.

In their large house, Keiichiro and Narumi pick out the perfect room for her before ordering everything that a five-year-old girl could ever want or need.

Even Keitaro joins in when they set everything up for his expectant Imouto.

Picking up the little girl with some toys in hand for her, they head over to the agency to sign all of the legal documents.

The head of the family's law firm sent the necessary forms to the orphans' home as soon as Keiichiro finished his call.

Being that they are Urashima, the final adoption process went by very quickly.

Narumi was even counting the days down on a calendar. Even giving Hina, Mariko and Yoko constant updates on the progress each step of the way.

The day arrives leaving the new parents' breathless with anticipation.

Keitaro prepares himself as well.

Picking out a few of the toys the two have purchased, they leave at last to go pick up their daughter.

After the process is complete, Kanako meets Keiichiro and Narumi once again.

She bows politely.

"So kawaii," both whisper.

Keiichiro then picks Kanako up and with much pride, carries her outside past the others who all wave goodbye.

Sitting in the back seat of the car, the girl takes hold of a black cat toy that she names Kuro. (Writer's note: Kuro means black in Japanese)

Keiichiro buckles Kanako into her new booster seat for the ride to her new home.

Smiling when the other kids' wave goodbye, she waves back as Keiichiro pulls out into traffic.

On the way home, both of the adults up front notice how quiet she is.

Narumi then turns and asks, "Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need anything?"

The girl just shakes her head and plays with her stuffed animal.

Narumi nods at her and smiles before turning back around for the rest of their journey.

Pulling into the driveway after the trip, they see that Keitaro is still home. His bike is in the rack between their house and the garage.

Kanako does not know what to expect. Her new Kaa-san holds her hand leading her into a very large house.

"Okaeri, Kei-kun," says Keiichiro looking up the stairway, "Come on down to meet your new Imouto-chan."

"Hai, Tou-san," answers the boy through the open door to his room.

Coming down quickly, he says, "Tadaima" and sees a little girl standing there with his Kaa-san.

He smiles at her.

She stares at him.

Not seeming to possess any fear, she just stands there.

"Keitaro, this is your new Imouto-chan, Kanako," says Narumi beaming happily, "From now on, you are going to be her Onii-chan."

Hearing the words for 'dearest brother', she hollers "Onii-chan," before rushing over to hug him.

Receiving a hug in return, the little girl sheds tears of joy. Somehow, Kanako understands that she will no longer be alone.

The relief in Keiichiro and Narumi is quite palpable as they see their two children sharing their first happy moment together.

The happy Otō-san takes plenty of pictures to mark this event.

Narumi too has had her camera going since they went to pick up Kanako.

Moving ahead…

It has been a few months since Kanako's adoption into the Urashima.

All has gone very well between her and her Onii-chan.

Keitaro always holds her hand whenever they go anywhere with their parents or to the nearby park to play.

Trusting her Onii-chan without reservation, she believes that there is very something special about him.

Kanako has even met her new older cousin who is very special to him.

An interesting three-way dynamic develops that will have some interesting consequences in the future.

Last year, Haruka finished classes after New Year's Day during her third year of high school. Not being able to see him, she was studying hard for her upcoming Tokyo University entrance exams.

He was very lonely at that time.

To make it up to Keitaro, she would call him every night without fail.

This year however, with the arrival of Kanako, he does not feel alone even though Haruka is not nearby.

Wanting to be on her own, the co-ed moved into a good-sized apartment close to the main campus.

As always, when she cannot see him, Haruka calls or texts to ask how he is doing and if he is getting along with his Imouto-chan.

Nevertheless, the situation with his beloved Haruka gives him an opportunity to bond and become very close to Kanako.

A few days later, Keiichiro senses something with Kanako since coming into contact with his son. Even with his minimal skills, he still detects that this little girl may have a very strong spiritual connection to the _Chi_ that is within her own body.

'Keitaro may have triggered this somehow,' he thinks after tucking her in one night, 'I will give Kaa-san a call and ask her about it.'

Other close bonds forms…

Never in her life has one young girl been so deliriously happy.

August 1…

Narumi marvelously spoils her daughter.

Keiichiro makes a special cake for Kanako to celebrate the special day.

Among the many guests who arrive at the party is Narumi's best friend who brings along her eight-year-old daughter Naru.

It has been a rough time for the girl as her Tou-san had recently deserted the family.

Events though are about to improve for her.

When Narumi introduces the two girls, something seems to click quickly between them right away.

Kanako's presence seems to brighten Naru's mood considerably. The young brunette stays very close to the ebon-haired birthday girl during the whole party.

Recently, Narumi had introduced her Otōto-san to Misaka and the two had an instant attraction to each other.

Recently widowed himself, he has a young daughter named Mei.

His surname is Narusegawa. _Which was also Narumi's maiden name._

Playing together, just before O-Bon…

On a beautiful late summer's day, Keitaro takes Kanako to a nearby park.

Pushing his Imouto-chan on a swing, he enjoys hearing her laughter.

After this, they go and play around the slide and the 'monkey bars'.

_Neither know that they are under observation from a parked panel van across the street._

Gettinga little daring, Kanako sets about to attract her Onii-chan's eye.

Without saying anything to Keitaro, she decides to climb up to the top of the bars.

Placing her foot on the bottom rung, Kanako begins her ascent. Although only two meters high, it seems like a mountain for a seven-year old girl with a newly discovered adventurous streak.

Using her uncanny strength and agility, it only takes a few minutes for her to reach the peak. The space between the bars is not very wide, so grabbing on to them does not take very much effort, but...

"Look at me, Onii-chan," says Kanako laughing and waving from high up.

"Be careful, Kana-chan," replies Keitaro concerned for her safety. He is playing with a toy car in a sandbox close by.

"Okay, Onii-chan," says Kanako reaching for a bar to start her descent.

Her hand slips.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screams as her momentum carries her through a hole towards the ground.

However, she never reaches it...

Keitaro, upon hearing his Imouto-chan's shriek, moves faster than the human eye can follow. Mangling one whole side of the bars in the process, he runs underneath to where she is falling not caring if someone sees him or not.

_The observers blink not believing their own eyes._

The screaming girl comes to a sudden stop as her tiny body drops safely into Keitaro's arms.

It takes a few seconds for Kanako's young mind to process the fact that she is now safe in her beloved Onii-chan's arms.

One look at Keitaro and she bursts into tears.

"I am so sorry, Onii-chan," cries Kanako in between sobs.

"I told you to be careful, Kana-chan," says Keitaro smiling as he continue to hold her, "It will be okay now."

Rubbing his face affectionately into hers, it helps to calm her.

Smiling, she starts to giggle.

"Just be careful next time," says her eleven-year-old Onii-chan.

Looking at him, Kanako nods. This event still somewhat stuns her, as she realizes that he has just saved her from a very bad fall.

_Her trust in him is now absolute._

They smile at each other as he sets her back on her feet.

After a minute, Kanako looks off to the left of Keitaro and points at something.

In awe, she then asks, "Onii-chan, did you do that?"

Turning his head to see where she is pointing, Keitaro turns bright red with embarrassment.

The damage he did to one whole side of the bars is quite extensive.

Stepping over to the damaged side with his Imouto-chan in tow, Keitaro says, "Stand back and watch this, Kana-chan."

Making it look easy, Keitaro lights up his _Chi_ and quickly straightens out all of the bent steel rods.

With her jaw dropping in wonder, Kanako watches as her Onii-chan effortlessly restores the bars to their original shape.

"Kana-chan, you must promise me to never tell anyone what I just showed you," Keitaro says smiling at her, "Pinky swear with me."

Holding out his right hand, he extends his little finger.

"Okay, Onii-chan. I promise," responds Kanako copying what he does.

The two then interlock their right pinkies and shake them down.

Inside of him, Master Ryu smiles approvingly at how his pupil has conducted himself towards his Imouto-chan.

After straightening Kanako's shirt and pants, Keitaro takes her hand and decides that it is time for them to go home.

_Later, one of the observers reports that the boy is beginning to show his higher abilities to a certain nefarious faction._

One year later, during the spring break…

Keitaro enjoys having fun with Martial Arts, especially the Urashima ones.

Sometimes, he gets into trouble with Haruka or his Otō-san by showing off too much.

Keiichiro does not scold him though, as Keitaro has mastered his Katas to a point beyond anything that he could have expected.

When doing his Katas, Kanako stands right next to her beloved Onii-chan and attempts to copy him. Although she works very hard at it, there are some moves she that cannot duplicate, but perseveres anyway. _Later, she will become a Master of the Urashima Way, with only Keitaro himself surpassing her._

On one particular day just after the Sakura have peaked, Keiichiro and Narumi bring Keitaro and Kanako over to the Hinata.

Some of the clan elders wish to see for themselves just how much Keitaro have progressed, and to what extent his abilities have manifested themselves.

Taking great interest in Keitaro's training, Hina Baa-chan notices that he puts a lot of effort into all of the moves that their style possesses. With no wasted motion, he never seems to lack concentration.

This alone endears him to the elders of his clan.

Kanako too gets her attention, as Keiichiro was correct about the girl's potential.

When everyone else is breaking boards, Keitaro ups the ante by turning dead maple trees into firewood.

The same thing happens when his cousins begin breaking bricks.

Seeing a huge boulder behind a small copse of bamboo, Keitaro walks over to it and ramps up his _Chi_. Many of the clan member cringe as he prepares to strike it.

"Oh shit," gasps Mariko before snickering aloud.

"Come on, Keitaro-kun," says her grandson Tomo, "That is too big even for you."

Slightly jealous of Keitaro, he knows that his cousin can destroy it. _The two are good friends and often train together._

Since the moment that he became cognizant of his surroundings, Keitaro has never been fond of hearing that he could not do something.

Focusing in on a spot, he draws from his wellspring of _Chi_ and quickly punches the rock.

Scaring the living daylights out of Hina Obaa-san and the other elders standing nearby with his aural storm, they turn and watch him.

Getting the biggest surprise of their collective lives, the big rock that some of their ancestors used to meditate on, explodes in a huge cloud of dust and debris.

"Show-off," says Hina Obaa-san smiling after the fact. She has a lot of justifiable pride in him, and with good cause.

_Master Ryu is beside himself with laughter…_

The other elders are just incredulous until Mariko Ōoba-san says, "The little son-of-a-bitch does it again."

Standing here looking at Mariko, she once again spouts off flabbergasting them.

Seeing the snarky smile on her face, they all then laugh.

Sarcastically, she then adds, "How many of you almost shit your pants when Kei-kun destroyed that fucking rock, eh?" Not knowing how to be discreet in public, she has a very crude way of saying things when she is trying to get a point across.

Nevertheless, she is very proud of the boy and is mildly jealous of the fact that her Onee-chan is his Obaa-san, but that is something she does not let bother her.

"Well said, Mariko-chan," says Hina laughing very hard at her choice of words, "A little crude though."

"No shit," whispers Yoko out the side of her mouth.

Keiichiro laughs as Narumi swats his arm.

"Come on, Hina," whispers Mariko angrily, "You know that I love that boy like he was my own and maybe more so. That bastard Aoyama-sama is not going to go easy on him next summer and you know that. The asshole is probably going to devise some complicated test for him and it will be a shitty one too. You know how that will set Haruka-chan off, and how do you think Narumi will react?"

Even though Mariko knows how powerful he is, she still worries about him.

_The eldest of the Urashima siblings are like two-peas-in-a-pod. You will never find two people who are closer or more loyal to each other than they are. Though crude as stated, Mariko loves Onee-san very much as she runs the family's empire with an iron fist. Hina provides the velvet glove when needed._

Haruka and Kanako are off to the side holding hands with Keitaro.

"We will see, Mariko. We will see," says Hina enigmatically.

A week later…

Hina Obaa-san and Keiichiro take Haruka, Keitaro and Kanako to a local Basho. They have come to see various Martial Arts demonstrations, a few exhibition matches and then two championship contests.

Dressed resplendently in a Hakama and Gi that bear the five crests of the Urashima clan, Keitaro too is going to put on a demonstration of the Urashima Arts. This, along with some moves that he has come up with on his own, before the main bouts.

"You look very handsome, Kei-kun," says Haruka kissing his cheek.

Smiling shyly, her kiss causes him to blush.

Kanako does not hear or see anything between the two. She is off getting some ice cream with her Otō-san, or she would be very jealous.

Haruka, now very busy at Tokyo University, finds that her time now with Keitaro is becoming less and less. Any time she spends with him is most precious to her, and so has plans for them to spend a couple of weeks together after the summer break begins. Today though, she just wants to see her beloved Kei-kun perform.

Around the Martial Arts circles of central and southern Japan, Keitaro has garnered quite a reputation for doing complex and very intricate Katas. The memory of what he accomplished at the previous years' Basho is still fresh in the minds of many fighters who are here.

Keitaro sits between Haruka and Kanako enjoying the bouts.

Holding hands with them, he is not nervous about performing just before the main championship bout.

His Otō-san hears some buzz around the floor that a few of the older champions would like to take a crack at Keitaro, but no one is willing or even has the strength to defy the Urashima ban on him fighting in this arena.

Knowing that her grandson just wants to have fun, Hina sees to it that he does.

In addition, Keiichiro is a proud Tou-san and likes to see his son show off his prowess.

The first few contests of the evening are prelims between some younger fighters.

Soon, the time for Keitaro's exhibition arrives and with Hina Baa-chan leading the way, he heads to the main floor.

Backstage in the main dressing room…

A young man by the name of Kageshita Kenichi, who uses the stage name of 'Kuroite', tapes his hands in preparation for his bout. (Writer's note: 'Kuroite' means 'Black Hand' in Japanese, apropos because many consider his hands to be lethal weapons)

Knowing that Keitaro is here, he has it in mind to challenge the kid. Ban or no ban.

Time it seems has not improved his arrogant disposition one iota.

Kenichi hears the murmuring of the others standing by the open door that looks out onto the main platform.

When it is time, Keitaro steps forward and jumps onto the platform.

'Just as you rehearsed it, my son,' comes the encouraging voice of his master from deep within.

Nothing prepares Kenichi for the spectacle that he is about to witness.

Mistakenly, he still thinks that breaking that special brick at last year's Basho was a trick. There are too many people around this year for him to fool everyone twice.

It begins.

Seeing a twelve-year-old boy do things that he can never ever hope to duplicate is a huge blow to Kenichi's considerable ego. At the same time, his anger rises because he feels that Keitaro is unjustly stealing the spotlight from him.

Spotting his manager over by the stands, Kenichi walks over to him.

The quiet in the Basho is astounding.

Noticing the Urashima family nearby, Kenichi points at them and says, "Arrange a fight between us." He wants to put a possible twelve-year-old usurper in his place.

Looking at him as if he is crazy, the older man hesitates.

"Do it, before I kick your ass instead," hisses Kenichi angrily.

The manager does it any way before the sixteen-year-old champion starts in on him.

Keeping his eye on Keitaro, he keeps pounding his fists together. Kenichi wants a piece of his ass, and wants it now.

Looking fearful, the manager comes back and says, "Sorry Kenichi, the boy is not allowed to fight. It seems that there was some kind of lifetime ban placed on him by his family. The Urashima Matriarch says that he is much too dangerous or some such shit."

This does not sit well with the volatile teenager at all, so in a fit of rage he charges the center platform where Keitaro is performing.

"You fucking coward!" hollers Kenichi angrily, "Hiding behind your Obaa-san's Yukata. Come on you bastard, I am going to kick your ass!"

Many in the audience scream in terror thinking that Kenichi is going to kill the young boy or at the very least cripple him for life, if he survives the beating that the champion wants to give him.

The cries turn to murmurs, the murmurs to whispers and then the whispers to awed silence.

It takes less than a minute for the audience to see something that no one had expected.

Except for family members, everyone gets a surprise when the spectacle on the platform begins to turn comical.

Staying in the middle of the raised platform, Keitaro sidesteps a charging Kenichi and for the next fifteen minutes, he gives a free clinic on how to block punches and kicks.

Not once does he throw a punch in return, even when he has an opening.

Nonchalantly sauntering over to the platform from the bleachers, Hina Baa-chan watches Keitaro with a huge smile on her face.

Technically, he is not supposed to fight, but Hina enjoys watching her grandson's proper use of defensive techniques that has everyone else in the Basho mesmerized.

Most of the punches thrown could have easily sent a lesser martial artist to the hospital, or even to the morgue.

Starting to look bored, Keitaro changes his stance and blocks everything with one hand while stifling a yawn with the other.

"Showoff," says Hina Obaa-san laughing.

Looking away and seemingly ignoring Kenichi, he smiles back at her.

"You asshole," screams Kenichi when he sees that Keitaro is no longer taking this seriously.

"Hey, I did not start this," replies Keitaro starting to become annoyed, "Have you had enough, because I can keep this up all day if you want."

The champion misses a particularly vicious-looking sidekick and looks rather stupid spinning around on his axis.

"Oh fuck this," says an exasperated Kenichi breathing heavily.

Looking out at the audience, he stops and just stands there feeling rather stupid right now.

The audience is actually laughing while watching the spectacle before them. Of how a supposed champion is attempting to pummel one young kid who in return is giving him a lesson in how to 'eat crow'.

Bursting into tears at his humiliation, Kenichi runs off the platform, past Hina Obaa-san and towards the relative obscurity of the locker room.

Beaming with obvious pride, as the applause from the audience is thunderous, Hina says. "I am very proud of you, Kei-kun. You did excellent in demonstrating how to defend yourself without fighting."

Hina Obaa-san hops up on the platform.

Keitaro bows to her.

Haruka and Kanako both have stars in their eyes.

Keiichiro is a very proud Otō-san at this moment.

However, Keitaro is also human, way too human it seems, as those who are around the most will soon find out.

A case in study is this particular incident…

Near the end of the spring semester of his first year of junior high, Keitaro is riding his bike home from school. As always, he passes by the railway crossing near an old closed down middle school that has been there since the end of the Meiji Restoration.

The Prefecture closed it down about five years ago since they deemed the structure unsafe.

Two groups now are fighting over what to do with the building: either to restore it into a museum because of the Prussian-Germanic style of architecture, or maybe just tear it down altogether.

Today however, Keitaro decides to stop for a few minutes to see if he can feel any aura that may still linger from the old place.

Sadly, at first glance, it seems that the spirit of the old place has departed.

Putting the kickstand down on his bike, Keitaro walks past the orange cones and hops over a Jersey barrier so he can feel impressions from happier times here.

If they still exist, that is.

Though not seeing any faces or images, he does hear some haunting laughter from those who were once students here.

Smiling, he touches a support column and the life that was once present shows forth in flashes.

'There was much happiness here at one time,' says Master Ryu also smiling.

After a minute of this, he notices that most of the back of the structure has collapsed. It saddens him to think that a once wonderful place died a slow death. He hates that this is now just another abandoned building condemned to the ash heap of history.

Then, the tinkling of window glass being broken breaks his reverie.

Coming around to the front of the building again, he sees three older boys throwing rocks knocking out what few panes of glass remain in the place. This does not sit too well with Keitaro and actually makes him very angry.

'_Do not do it, my boy,' says the voice of Master Ryu from inside of him._

"Hey! Stop that," says Keitaro in a very loud voice.

'_Onegai, calm down' pleads the Master._

"Make us," says one of them back before throwing a rock at Keitaro. The boys laugh when it nearly hits him. They then ignore him and start in on the glass again.

"I SAID STOP!" says Keitaro once more in a voice that is unearthly loud voice. He also ramps up his _Chi_ to the point where he starts to glow.

'_NO!' comes a second plea from his Sensei._

To put emphasis behind his words, he strikes a main exterior support pylon. This causes a very loud explosion and the rest of the building collapses in a big heap of rubble.

The boys, literally shitting their pants, run away after witnessing what Keitaro has just done.

"Oh no," Keitaro says after powering down, "Hina Baa-chan and Kaa-san are going to kill me."

There is a long silence inside him.

Nearby…

Shocked beyond all credulity, two Tokyo police officers witnessed the whole incident.

They were about to chase the three miscreants away, but heard the loud outburst instead.

Before the senior of the two officers can call it in, he spots another boy covered in dust standing there next to the tumbled down structure.

Blinking in horror at what he has just done, Keitaro sees the officers get out of their squad car.

"What is your name, young man?" asks one of officers after approaching the barrier.

"Urashima Keitaro," answers Keitaro with a dry mouth.

"Ā, kuso!" hisses the senior officer under his breath. (Writer's note: Japanese for 'Oh, shit')

His Kōhai looks at him flabbergasted and sees that this is not a good situation.

Thinking for a moment while attempting to assess the situation, the senior officer says, "Let me handle this, Namura-san."

The other officer nods and steps back.

Motioning for the boy to join him, Keitaro does as ordered.

"Would you happen to be related to an Urashima Yoko-sama?" ask the officer as if dreading the possible answer.

"Hai," responds Keitaro respectfully, "She is my Oba-san."

A repeat of the previous muttered curse.

'This means that he is the grandson of Urashima Hinata-sama,' he thinks have worked a few details at the downtown Urashima Building.

Placing the bike in their trunk of their squad car, the two officers then place Keitaro in the backseat and take him home.

Taking the day off from either his office at his Kaa-san's penthouse or the sweetshop/bakery, Keiichiro was relaxing until seeing a Tokyo Police squad car stop in front of his home.

This is definitely something unexpected.

With Narumi picking up Kanako from school, he is glad that the two are not here right now.

When he sees them open the back door and trunk, this event gets his attention very fast.

With a boys bicycle in hand, two officers and a dust covered Keitaro come over to main gate.

Going outside, Keiichiro meets with the two officers.

His dust-covered son does not even look up.

The two officers bow to him first.

Keiichiro returns a slightly shallower bow.

"Urashima-sama, we do not want to know how your son can do what he did," says the senior of the two officers nervously, "So we will let you handle this."

The junior hits the kickstand of the bicycle and leaves it by the gate.

"Arigato, Yakuin," says Keiichiro using a less formal term, "I appreciate you for bringing him home and hope that you will be discrete about this." (Writer's note: Yakuin means 'officer' in Japanese, it is less formal and more generic)

The officer then gives him a synopsis of what happened.

Keiichiro's eyes go wide.

"As far as we are concerned, Urashima-sama," replies the senior of the two officers, "That building fell all by itself."

The two officers get back in their squad car and drive off down the road. When they enter a different district, both men agree not to fill out any report on the incident. That is, except as an addendum to their normal patrol.

They just want to forget what they saw happen at the old school.

Keiichiro, standing there with is son, watches the officers leave as fast as their car can go.

"Well, shit," he hisses under his breath, "Narumi-chan is not going to be happy."

Unfortunately, with his acute hearing, Keitaro clearly hears every word.

To say that Keitaro is in a lot of trouble is a massive understatement.

His Okā-san was not amused.

Knowing corporal punishment would have no effect on the boy, Hina Obaa-san and the rest of the clan resort to other methods.

At the behest of his parents and Mariko Ōoba-san, Keitaro is 'grounded' and has his entire summer break plans with Haruka rescinded.

Next, he has to re-learn all of his Urashima Katas from the beginning and put on a demonstration before the entire clan.

Then to top it all off, he has to work the entirety of his summer vacation in his Otō-san's sweet shop and bakery.

Everyone is disappointed with him for his rash actions as even Kanako calls him a baka (idiot). _She has never done that before._

Disappointed by his actions the most is Haruka, who lays it on by telling him not to call her until his punishment is over. To prove her point, she pulls her new smart phone out and hits the 'call block' on his name icon right in front of him.

A big shock, Keitaro sees her do this leaving him feeling very sad.

Turning her back, she then goes home with tears in her eyes.

However, a spark of hope resides deep inside of him, as he does not want to feel sorry for himself.

"Whatever it takes," he declares making this cry his mantra.

Sitting at the desk, Keitaro plans everything out to get back into everyone's good graces and will do whatever it takes. Laying the foundation on how he is going to get through this situation, he absolutely refuses to mope around his room.

Master Ryu sees the steely-eyed determination in his pupil.

Keitaro works on perfecting the Urashima Katas. _This he accomplishes in just the first few days alone._

Then doing something that really pleases his ancient Sensei, he does whatever his Otō-san needs him to do in the bakery. Handling the huge mixers and their bowls as if they were toys, Keitaro does work that usually takes three or four full-grown adults to accomplish.

After the first week, Keitaro finds that he enjoys working with his Otō-san and begins to have fun in the shop.

In addition, Keiichiro enjoys having the world's strongest son slinging bakery equipment and heavy mixing bowls around as if they were a pile of toys. The two bond as they never have before and work very hard together to make things to sell to the customers.

Narumi tells her husband not to have Keitaro show off or spoil him because he is under punishment. Her husband has a bad habit of indulging their son but, as always, she cuts her son some slack seeing the determination in his eyes to get through this.

Keiichiro tells his wife, "Just because he did something stupid does not mean we have to always hold it against him."

"True, sweetie," she replies, "It is that I just want what him to think before he acts."

Her husband nods in agreement.

On the other side of the city…

Haruka feels lonely because she misses Keitaro.

"He brought it on himself though," she whispers while composing an email to Tsuruko. Haruka will just have to wait it out like everyone else until this summer is over before she can see him again.

In the meantime, she spends a lot of time at her parents' house helping her mother because Yoko has been very ill.

Throughout the whole month of July, and most of the way through August, Keitaro continues his punishment without complaint.

A few days before O-bon…

Hina Obaa-san, Mariko Ōoba-san, his Otō-san and the other elders all decide that the time is perfect to have Keitaro demonstrate what he knows about the basics of their Art to them.

Even Narumi, Haruka and Kanako are present.

All agree that he could do no better with his Urashima Arts demonstration if he had tried.

Nevertheless, this is part of his punishment and it goes off without a hitch.

Believing that Keitaro has learned his lesson, the elders give Keitaro an end date to his restriction.

Respectfully, Keitaro bows to his elders after receiving the news.

In addition, Hina chuckles when Keiichiro tells her and Mariko about some of Keitaro antics along with the hard work he has been doing in his shop.

Harumi gives her husband a look before snickering at some of the stories about her son.

"Hey, Kei-kun," says Mariko giving her grandnephew a swat upside the head before hugging him, "Do not be such a shithead next time. Okay?" This woman may be a very tough on the outside, but around her Onee-san's three grandkids, she is almost a pussycat.

"Hai, Ōoba-san," responds Keitaro smiling.

Kanako is also happy that her Onii-chan is almost through with his punishment. This summer, she has missed playing with him at the nearby park.

Nevertheless, she did take an opportunity to get to know Haruka more. The most eye-opening thing she learned was seeing the amount of pictures the two have taken together over the years. Along with all of the trinkets, pennants and other knick-knacks that they have garnered together as well.

Kanako is not jealous even though their relationship is at first cool, the two warm to each other very quickly as they spend time going places.

There is also the many questions that she has for her nearest rival.

For now though, the summer wanes…

On the last day of his punishment, Keitaro washes out the big mixing bowls in the back sink area.

It still amazes Keiichiro how his son can lift so much with very little effort and no straining.

A 100 kilo bowl sits next to two 50 kilo ones.

These, they use to mix large amounts of batter and candy base.

Leaning inside, Keitaro is determined to get it clean.

Sopping wet from head to toe with hot water and soap flying everywhere, he continues to scrub it out while ignoring everything else.

"Kei-kun, after that bowl is clean just empty the sinks back there and run the last few utensils through the dishwasher. Mop the floor after that, and you are done. Punishment is over," says Keiichiro taking a fresh tray of pastries out of the oven.

Keitaro is so happy to hear this that he shows off for his Tou-san.

On the edge of the main dishwasher sink, Keitaro celebrates by doing a one-arm handstand.

At the same time, Kanako comes in with Narumi and cheers for her beloved Onii-chan.

Even his Kaa-san has to laugh.

Keitaro finishes, dumps the mop bucket out into a slop sink nearby and puts it away.

"Hey, now that you are through, go change out of that uniform in the locker room," says Keiichiro flashing the pan of pastries at his two children, "After that come back because I have a treat for you and Kana-chan."

As stated, he likes watching his son show off, but only allows him to do so when Narumi is not around. Normally…

"When we get home, Kana-chan," says Keitaro as he eats with his Imouto, "Let us go to the park and I will push you on a swing."

"Yay! Onii-chan," Kanako says clapping her hands together happily.

The last part in him knowing that all is well now is when Master Ryu says to Keitaro, 'you have done well my son. You have taken the high road and did not complain once, I am very proud of you.'

Smiling, Keitaro is thankful that he has pleased his master, and along with his family, he promises to think next time.

End of Chapter


	3. III

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: This short chapter deals with two specific events in Keitaro's life as well as their life-altering aftermaths.

Chapter 3: A season of challenges and miracles

The next spring, a very important time in Keitaro's life…

The news of how Keitaro had destroyed the crumbling school spreads throughout the Aoyama Council like wildfire. It makes a number of the members extremely nervous as soon as they learn more about his emerging powers and abilities.

On many weekends after this event, in both Kyoto and at the Hinata, the Council examines Keitaro's emerging by putting him through a series of test. Many want to see what his limits are.

Personally, Aoyama-sama comes up with many of these trials but only with Hina Obaa-san and Keiichiro's permission.

It seems that what Mariko Ōoba-san had predicted is now coming into fruition.

Not only annoying Narumi by what the Council is subjecting her son to, Keitaro is becoming this way, as well.

Be it exasperation or boredom, Keitaro would rather spend his time with Haruka or Kanako. Having the ability to move faster than the human eye or bend steel rods gets old very fast.

On the cusp of becoming a teenager, his Haru-chan is beginning to cause Keitaro certain reactions that he has never experienced before in his young life.

'My dick gets very hard now,' thinks Keitaro when he is around the woman who means everything to him.

Some of the things that the Council subject her son though is beginning to anger Narumi. She has never seen him curse or get angry about anything before in his young life, but this is starting to change, and not for the better.

For his sake, Narumi is going to insist that his trials end because she still wants her son to be a normal teenager now, if that is at all possible.

Her husband also reflects her feelings on this matter as he too sees Keitaro getting angry more often than he used to.

On the family jet flying down to Kyoto, Haruka is also far from happy with the trials that they are subjecting her beloved Keitaro to each time.

Eleven times since the previous fall, he has experienced things that would kill or at the very least cripple an ordinary man, not the least a twelve-year-old boy.

Providing a lap pillow for him so he can rest, she knows that he did not sleep very well last night. Haruka remembers him tossing around while they slept together in her bed. When she pulled him close, his eyes seem to glow with anger.

This was a first for her to see that particular phenomenon from him.

Now convened, the full gathering of the Council, but there is one notable absence marking it.

Not present is Yoko Oba-san.

Sitting here with Keiichiro and Narumi is a much larger contingent of the Urashima clan this time, and not a one of them is in an agreeable mood right now.

The Council members, as well as Aoyama-sama, see that Narumi is on the verge of being pissed off because of the constant demands that they make on her son.

It is also very upsetting to Kanako after hearing about some of things that they are doing to her beloved Onii-chan, which irritates Keitaro to no end.

Sensing reluctance from Narumi, Hina had to do a lot of mollifying to get her daughter-in-law to agree in allowing Keitaro to go down to Kyoto this time.

Only if Haruka could come would Keitaro agree to attend. With everything that will be going on down there, Haruka is not about to let him out of her sight.

Mariko Oba-san promises Keiichiro that she will hold her tongue for now, unless someone says or does something unacceptable to his son. The boy has already atoned for the sin of destroying the dilapidated school and commented that these tests in her opinion 'are nothing more than bullshit'.

Many of the most important Urashima clan members are here as witnesses and none of them are in a very good frame of mind.

This is the first time anyone can remember so many here to a meeting such as this or of this importance in many years.

Before this particular gathering, Hina and Mariko had put the word out to the rest of their clan with this getting the notice of the other families.

Their actions heightened the already thick tension in the air here in Kyoto.

Especially when Daisuke Ōoji-san flies in from America just to stand with his grandnephew. The dour and plain looking elderly man is the financial wizard of the clan as well as the second youngest of Hina and Mariko's siblings. In another vein, he also worships the ground that Hina walks on, so a request from her is as to him a command. Normally wearing a business suit, on this occasion though, he dons the Urashima colors just as the rest of the family does for this occasion.

Furthermore, sitting with the Urashima, is Tsuruko who bears the Katana and an equally ornate Wakizashi marking her as the Aoyama heir. Ensconced in her Uwa-obi, these are recognizable to all present as she bares them with intent.

Defying a ban on such weapons during Council meeting, Tsuruko wears them to protect the two most important people in the world to her even though Keitaro does not need it.

No one dares to tell her to leave the weapons outside the chamber, as not even her high and mighty Otō-san will say anything.

Detecting much anger and a bit of weariness in the eyes of the boy she loves, Tsuruko sits on the other side of him while he holds hands with Haruka.

With her Okā-san is Motoko, as Tsubasa watches her, Kanako and the other children.

Kanako got angry because she could sit and be with her beloved Onii-chan during the proceedings. The young girl just about threw a tantrum when the elders would not allow her to sit with him.

Giving the elders a look that speaks volumes, Keitaro went to see his precious Imouto-chan so he could calm her down.

Going off with Tsubasa quietly afterwards, it was only after he promised to spend more time with her after this trial concludes.

"Urashima-sama, do you agree to the final trial before a judgment is rendered," says Aoyama-sama breaking the tension.

From her spot on the dais, Hina looks over at Aoyama-sama and replies, "We have agreed to this last test and that this will be the last one. Afterwards, we of the Urashima, along with his Okā-san, will accept no more challenges for him. They will cease, or we will know why."

Even though Hina is the senior elder of this conclave, to hear her address the Council this way shocks all of the non-Urashima sitting in the room.

"Do you challenge the wisdom of what we are about to do here?" asks Aoyama-sama looking askance at her.

"No! I do not challenge the wisdom of this, just the necessity, as it is such a big waste of time," she answers rather directly and a bit curtly.

No one outside the Urashima's close circle can believe that she even doubts these proceedings, but she is an Obaa-san too who loves her only grandson dearly.

With everything said, she nods to the boy.

Wanting to get this crap over with, Keitaro releases Haruka's hand and stands up.

Determined and filled with resolve, he walks over to the middle of the floor.

When the boy stops, Aoyama-sama climbs down off the dais and stands next to him.

This is when twelve fully armed Samurai of the Aoyama clan walk into the room to join them.

Seeing this, Haruka knows that her beloved Kei-kun can handle them with no problem.

Looking at Keiichiro, she says derisively, "I believe that he has nothing to worry about, Oji-san."

Nodding in agreement, he almost laughs.

Until…

Raising her hand, Hina Obaa-san calls for silence.

"All will be well like you said, Haruka-chan," says Hina confidently to her family.

Smiling, Haruka begins to feel a bit smug.

The clamor around the room also ceases, as Aoyama-sama also raises his hand for quiet.

"This will be a test between one who would be 'the master', and twelve of the finest warriors that this Dojo has ever produced," says Aoyama-sama, "When I raise my hand, Keitaro and his opponents will stand ready. When I lower it the contest will begin."

Looking at the boy standing in front of them, the modern age Samurai understand what is required of them. Walking around the edge of the floor forming a circle to surround Keitaro, they then stop.

Aoyama-sama, looking at Keitaro for a moment, sees no fear or nervousness in him. This, to him, is something he has come to expect. In mere moments however, he will witness an event in that will surprise even him.

Keitaro, not bothering to look around begins to power up, and those who are sensitive to changes in _Chi_ levels, blanch at his output.

They all notice that he is emitting more energy than at any time in the past.

Involving no anger as at the school, he emits just sheer raw determination to get this over with quickly as returning to his Haru-chan is too much on his mind right now.

The Swordsmen take their stances and ready themselves.

Feeling his aural output, they are not fearful. _Maybe they should be._

As one, the clicks of Katanas ready to be drawn is most audible.

No one has a clue of what will happen next.

"Stand ready, Keitaro," says Aoyama-sama wincing slightly at the output of his power.

Knowing that the boy is set, he raises his right hand.

The tension in the room is now palpable as everyone sits leaning forward.

As the hand starts its downward path, Keitaro waits for the proper moment.

'_Now,' instructs Master Ryu._

Moving faster than the eye can follow, twelve men drop like stones when the hand reaches the bottom of its descent.

Smiling, Haruka has to prevent herself from laughing at the spectacle as Keitaro re-joins her.

The shock of seeing the boy sitting and holding Haruka's hand once more is almost too much for some on the Council. Those who have not seen Keitaro before, demand that he be taken from his family and be made a ward of the Council.

When the Urashima hear this, they form a defensive ring around the pair as Narumi balls her fist.

Tsuruko joins them.

Keitaro scoffs with a noise loud enough that everyone hears him.

Haruka and Tsuruko giggle at his non-verbal comment.

His attitude riles some of the members sitting nearby.

Trying not to laugh herself, Mariko says, "Damn it to hell, will everyone calm down! Sit the fuck down before we have a damn war on our hands."

Knowing that Keitaro's attitude towards what has just happened is not helping matters, Hina takes her grandson and the two closest to him aside before saying, "Haru-chan, you and Tsuruko take Kei-kun outside now so we can get this mess straightened out".

Unlike her grandson, she believes that the situation in here is spinning too much out of control.

Haruka nods, then she and Tsuruko lead him quietly out of the building.

Smiling, Keitaro is trying hard not to laugh.

Narumi mouths her thanks to her Shūtome-san.

Aoyama-sama is motioning for calm and quiet as others assist the downed Samurai.

Narumi looks at her husband right then and says, "Kei-kun, why did I know this was going to happen?" She is just about ready to hit the first person who comes near her because she is seeing red, however…

…she had missed seeing the look on her son's face.

"That is it!" screams Narumi, "I have just about had it with you crazy fucking people. This is my son you assholes are fighting over and I hate every one of you lousy shit-eaters."

Shocked that this seemingly mild-mannered woman would explode and curse them here in this manner, the elders believe that someone may have crossed a line. Narumi then turns into her husband arms and cries.

All order has been lost and no one has a clue of what to do until...

Picking up her purse, Hina opens it and pulls out a western style billyclub.

Stepping over to the edge of the dais, she pounds the noggin-knocker on the edge of the raised platform quieting the room while getting everyone's attention.

Showing a face that speaks volumes she folds her arms across her chest and waits for the noise to cease. When she sees Narumi going off as she did, Hina knows she needs to take matters into her own hands.

No one fucks with her family.

"Okay, the next person in here who opens their fucking mouth gets their damn skull bashed in. Do you understand me, minna?" asks Hina whose eyes are now blazing. An angry Urashima Hinata is not a sight that you ever want to see. (Writer's note: minna- everyone)

Like a shelf full of bobble-head dolls they all nod not daring to say a word, including Aoyama-sama and Mariko. _Narumi is still crying and Hina does not disturb her._

"Okay then, now that I have your attention, sit your asses down. Aoyama-sama let us call a meeting right now to discuss this situation calmly and rationally because I have had it with you sons-of-bitches. Remember, I have this and know how to use it," says Hina in rapid succession while tapping the dais to emphasize her point.

As a master of the Urashima style of fighting, she will give the first person a personal demonstration if crossed right now.

Once they restore order, Aoyama-sama asks that everyone take a few minutes to calm down before the discussions begin. He needs to calm down himself after seeing his finest pupils drop like flies.

Meanwhile outside of the Dojo, Haruka and Tsuruko lead a visibly upset Keitaro into some of the back glades of the estate. Thinking that if he just got through this little test, people would just calm down and leave him alone. He just wants to be with his Haru-chan, Kanako and family.

"Are you going to be okay, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka as they walk along. Right now, there is nothing in heaven or hell that can separate them because he needs her right now.

Nodding, he does not answer with words.

Just wanting to be a steadying presence for them, Tsuruko too has nothing to say. Understanding where her place right now, her time to interact with them will come at a more appropriate time.

For the time being, all three just walk among the blossoming Sakura and the sand gardens. There, they find a stone bench and sit down.

"You didn't help things back there, sweetie," comments Haruka facing him.

Feeling her take his right hand with both of hers, replies, "I couldn't help it, Haru-chan. (Looking over at the other woman) Gomen, Tsu Nee-chan. When I saw what your Tou-san had planned as a test, it struck me as rather odd.

Tsuruko cannot argue with his logic, and says, "They were really good too."

"Now, what is going to happen back there?" asks Keitaro rhetorically looking at both of his companions.

"Who knows, and I could care less too," responds Haruka trying to prevent a giggle.

The three then look at each and laugh uproariously.

"At least I know that no one can beat me," he hisses before Haruka and Tsuruko rise so that they can continue their walk.

_Even Master Ryu laughs at the results._

Let us go back to see if things have finally settled down inside the Dojo…

"I do not offer any apologies for anything that was said by me or my family just a few minutes ago," says Hina watching with everyone else as the now semi-conscious Samurai stumble off the Dojo floor.

After they leave, she continues, "You saw with your own eyes what my grandson is capable of and the power that he used to accomplish this feat. Some of you would like to take him away from us, his family, and from his Okā-san to raise him as what pray tell. Some kind of symbol!"

A long pause so she can control her anger…

"Bullshit, I say."

Another long pause to allow this short phrase to sink in…

"Here is the funny thing, as it could have been very dangerous if someone had tried. Does anyone in this room have the courage to try and take him from his Okā-san, pray tell?"

It is a rhetorical question and very sarcastic, but she wants to see if anyone is stupid enough to answer it.

After a minute, someone in the back says something that actually causes Hina to smile.

"Urashima-sama, do you think that for the boy's own good that he at the very least should continue to be overseen by the Council?"

One person in this room at least can come up with an intelligent question.

"Overseen is something we Urashima, and even his Okā-san can live with, Hamza-san," answers Hina looking at the man who asked, "However, we will not tolerate anyone suggesting to Narumi that she hand Keitaro over to the Council against her will ever again. Does everyone understand me? That shit is over with, as it could get very messy if anyone attempts to use force with him. You should have seen what Keitaro did to a large rock back on Hinata Hill, but I leave that one to your imaginations."

The veiled threat is quite blatant.

"What do you propose then, Hina-sama?" asks a clearly bewildered Aoyama-sama.

For once, he has no solutions or answers after witnessing what Keitaro just did to his best warriors.

A lot calmer now, Harumi stands and comes over next to Hina.

Stepping aside, the Matriarch allows her to speak.

"I know that I am not a member of this Council, but I am his Okā-san and that should count for something," says Narumi emphatically, "If you want to keep an eye on him, go ahead, I do not care but as I have always said, I will have a normal son. My husband and I will raise him. There will be no more tests, no more trials or anything else. He is my son and not some pawn on a Go board to push around. I know how much my family cares about us and they have my permission to do whatever is necessary for Keitaro to be a normal teenager. This is my final word on the matter, end of discussion."

Promptly, she sits back down with her husband.

Keiichiro hugs his wife as Mariko gives her a supportive pat on the back.

"You have all heard this for yourselves, and speaking for our whole clan, she has my full backing," says Hina giving Narumi a quick glance nodding.

"I concur, Urashima-sama," says Aoyama-sama acquiescing to Hina's demands, "Everything will continue as before. There will be no more tests or trials. (A pause) Just a personal word if I may. Keitaro is always welcome here to study the blade if he ever wishes to train with me. I believe others would agree that if he ever wanted to learn any other style present here, he would also be welcome. This would be strictly on a voluntary basis and with your consent."

Looking to Narumi, Hina sees her nods in return.

"Then, with this done, the matter concerning Urashima Keitaro is hereby a closed matter. You are all dismissed," declares Aoyama-sama.

The Urashima is very happy with the outcome.

That night, the clan celebrates with the Aoyama, the Otohime and a few other of their closest allies.

Not everyone is happy about the decision.

There is some grumbling from the newer members, but that is all.

The great miracle…

Yoko had not been well since late spring, and after a battery of tests by the best doctors in Japan and American, learns that she has Stage 4 Pancreatic cancer.

The news devastates Haruka.

A once active and very vital woman rapidly wastes away as she becomes bedridden by late fall, and activity around Yoko grinds to a slow crawl. Ruka does what he can, but he feels helpless while watching his beloved wife slip away.

This is where it all begins…

_BRRRR!_ _BRRRR!_ Keiichiro's new smart phone rings from his belt clip. Reaching for it, he sees the number and runs his finger across the screen.

"Moshi, moshi. Keiichiro here," he says. This call he has been expecting for a while, and rues that it has finally come.

"Hey, Kei," says Ruka in a broken, hesitant voice. He is trying not to cry, "Yoko-chan is doing poorly and does not have very long. Your Kaa-san is here and is doing her best to keep her as comfortable as possible. Plus, Haruka-chan is on her way over from her apartment near Tokyo U".

"We will be over there shortly, Ruka-kun," says Keiichiro trying not to cry, "Just hang in there until we get there".

He looks over at Narumi who is helping Keitaro and Kanak get ready.

She nods quietly to him.

"Thanks, Kei," says Ruka, "See you soon". The line goes silent.

When Yoko told him of her diagnosis, it devastated Keiichiro because he could do nothing for beloved Nee-chan. Harumi spent a lot of time with her sister-in-law seeing to it with Hina and Ruka that everything was in order before Yoko passed from this life.

The call this evening only confirmed that Yoko Nee-chan would soon be gone.

Across Tokyo, a heartfelt conversation is going on…

"Promise me, Kaa-san," says Yoko rasping as she sits up in her large bed, "That you will look after Ruka-kun and Haruka-chan for me after I am gone. I know my only child is an adult now, but I want to know that she will be well looked after". She has many soft pillows propped up behind her and is as comfortable as her husband could make her. _In this state, she is only a shadow of her former self._

"I promise that I will take care of the both, Yoko-chan," says Hina sitting in a chair holding her emaciated hand, "Plus, if anything happens to Ruka-kun, I will take Haruka and adopt her as own my daughter".

"Arigato, Kaa-san. Is Kei on his way?" asks Yoko wincing slightly. The pain meds are no longer working as they once did, because her system has built up a tolerance to them.

With the bedroom door ajar, Hina hears the kerfuffle of guests arriving downstairs.

Haruka was already up here spending time with her Okā-san. She could not stay up here for very long, because memories of her vivacity caused too much distress.

"I think he has just arrived with Narumi and the kids," says Hina standing up and turning her head towards the door, "You rest sweetie and I will see you after you wake up". _It is her hope that she does…_

Saying this, Hina releases her hand and leans to kiss daughter's forehead. Placing it under the warm coverlet, she smiles wanly on the way out the door.

Yoko hits the pain pump, but hardly feels any relief.

Downstairs…

"Kaa-san," says Keiichiro after taking off his coat and shoes, "How is Yoko Nee-chan?" He puts on some house slippers and prepares to go upstairs, but...

"She is sleeping right now, Kei-kun," says Hina coming downstairs, "I do not want her to be disturbed right now".

Narumi helps the children with their jackets and shoes alone because of how distressed her husband is.

Keitaro, seeing Haruka alone on a loveseat to the right of the main staircase, makes a straight line towards her. After sitting down, she takes him into her arms as they hug each other. She has been crying since arriving home and needs the comfort of his arms.

Kanako also comes over and hugs Haruka because she knows something is wrong. She also gives one to Hina Obaa-san and Ruka Oji-san. Sitting with her Okā-san, the adults all make small talk and try to bring some comfort to Ruka.

Ruka seems to be holding up well under the circumstances, as his beloved wife sleeps upstairs.

The lighting in the living room is very subdued and somber, like the mood of the people in it.

Comforting Haruka in his arms, Keitaro thinks about the wonderful Oba-san who helped him learn how to draw. She it was, also on his eleventh birthday, who gave him his first easel and artist pencil set as a gift. This memory thread also spirals out to all the times that she took him, Haruka and Kanako out to eat, to the zoo or the times they had had fun at amusement parks around Tokyo and Yokohama.

'I do not like seeing everyone so sad,' thinks Keitaro as the grim mood begins to affect him, 'I have to do something to help my Oba-san'.

Not wanting to sit here idly by, Keitaro wants to use one of his gifts to help her feel better. He knows that he capable of doing things that no one else can, so maybe he can go upstairs and help her.

_'Go to her my boy,' says Master Ryu reassuringly._

Keitaro feels his mentor smiling at him.

Haruka has her arms around his neck, and head on his shoulder for comfort.

Then Keitaro whispers to her, "I have to go help Oba-san, Haru-chan. I cannot sit here anymore and do nothing".

"What can you do, Kei-kun?" she asks whispering and lifts her head.

"Anything I can. Maybe pour some of myself into her," he whispers back while steeling himself.

Releasing him, Haruka believes that if anyone can help her Okā-san it is her beloved.

Leaning towards the edge of the loveseat, he readies himself.

Pulling back, Haruka sees through the dimmed lighting his determination to do something.

"Keep an eye on them for me, Haru," he whispers softly so that only she can hear him.

"I will, sweetie. Gambatte," she whispers kissing his cheek in return.

Looking over at the adults sitting on the other side of the room, he sees that Kanako is now asleep on the couch.

A good sign for both as no one is paying attention to this corner of the large living room.

Getting up quietly, Keitaro feels Haruka pat his arm as she keeps watch on their elders.

Stealthily, he goes upstairs and walks up to Yoko Oba-san's bedroom door. Having been here many times in the past, he has no difficulty in finding the right room.

Grabbing the knob, Keitaro turns it silently before opening the door and slipping inside. So as not to make any noise, and if need be make a quick getaway, he leaves the bedroom door halfway open.

In the large darkened room, he sees his Oba-san sleeping peacefully thanks to a very large dose of her pain meds.

_'Do not be afraid, my son' says Master Ryu, 'go to her'. The Dragon Sensei gives his pupil some extra encouragement._

Keitaro almost has to leave because he is have difficulty looking at her. It breaks his heart to see her like this as he feels that something is sorely lacking in the vital woman who has always been very kind to him.

"For Oba-san," he whispers once more setting his resolve.

Walking over to the side of the bed that she is lying on, Keitaro prepares himself.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts except for ones of the wonderful woman whose sickness he wants to go away, Keitaro reaches under the blanket and takes her hand. It feels so frail that he almost begins to cry again. However, her delicate state right now does not discourage him as he will pour a part of himself into her and make his Yoko Oba-san happy again.

In Yoko's unconscious state, she does not stir when Keitaro lifts her hand off the bed.

Holding her hand firmly in both of his now, Keitaro concentrates and activates his immeasurable aural power.

Slowly, he begins to glow.

At first, it is an ethereal pale-blue light barely visible to the naked eye. As he thinks about her and only her, he pours some of himself into his beloved Yoko Oba-san's hand.

A slight stir on the bed…

Ramping his _Chi_ up to levels beyond anything that he expended at his final trial, the glow swiftly changes from the light blue it was to a now brilliant white light.

The intensity of it increases as well.

Lying here partially conscious now, Yoko senses that something is happening to her.

Keitaro's concentration does not break.

Waking up and feeling something odd, which is pain not wracking her body for the first time in months. Yoko, at first thinks she is dreaming or that she has died and smiles for the first time in weeks.

The aural pressure slowly increases.

Then, through her closed eyelids, she sees a brilliant white light and understands what might be happening. In addition, she feels the powerful opiates, which had been suppressing her pain quickly dissipate from her system.

"Kei-kun," says Yoko softly after opening her eyes.

Seeing the intense apparition that is her nephew, she now fully comprehends what he is doing here to her.

Thinking that this expenditure of power could hurt him in some way, Yoko tries to pull back her hand.

However, he holds it in a gentle grip of steel.

She too begins to glow and feels other changes in her body as it begins to morph. It is almost as if he is making physically changes to her on the outside as well.

Never has Yoko felt so alive…

Downstairs, both Hina Obaa-san and Haruka feel a huge spike of _Chi_coming from somewhere inside the house.

Keiichiro feels it as well, even with his partial Psi-blindness.

The sensation is more powerful than anything that the three of them have ever experienced before.

Hina looks over to see that Haruka is sitting alone and suddenly realizes what may be happening.

"Come on, minna," Hina says rising up off the large couch.

Rushing upstairs, and turning a corner, five people see a brightly lit hallway with the main bedroom door halfway open. Opening the door wider, everyone steps in to see Keitaro bathed in a dazzling white light holding onto Yoko's left hand.

Yoko now shines just as brightly as her nephew is.

The power sloughing off Keitaro makes both Hina and Haruka blanch uncomfortably, but they endure it for the sake of what is going on here.

Keiichiro is a lot luckier though, as he sees the glowing apparition that is son and Nee-chan.

Ruka sees what is transpiring in here and almost tries to stop Keitaro, but Hina prevents him from interfering.

"Stop and watch, Ruka-kun," Hina commands in a quiet tone. She believes that her grandson is healing her daughter because of how much his Oba-san means to him.

After a few minutes, Keitaro's aura begins to flicker and both begin to fade back to normal. Releasing Yoko's hand, he collapses in exhaustion onto her bed.

Keiichiro rushes in and catches his son before he slides onto the floor.

Someone turns on a light in the room.

Cradling Keitaro in his arms, Keiichiro knows what his son has just done for his Nee-chan.

Narumi comes over to see if her son is all right.

"Otō-san, I am very tired," says Keitaro before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" asks Ruka incredulously. This event is beyond his comprehension right now. He is not totally up to speed on the abilities of his wife's nephew.

"I believe I know Kei-kun has just done, Ruka-kun. I will tell you when we go back downstairs," says Hina smiling and adds, "Go to her."

Narumi looks concerned only because her son has gifts that she will never fully understand. Nevertheless, he is still her beloved son.

Heading out of the room, Hina is very happy and can feel a significant difference in Yoko's aura. It is so much stronger than when she was up here earlier.

Out in the hallway, Keiichiro asks, "Where can I put him?"

"In my old bedroom, Oji-san," says Haruka. She leads Keiichiro down the hallway and opens the door for them. Coming over to the bed, he gently lays his son on it.

"Will he be okay, Kei?" asks Narumi following them in.

"Yes, Narumi-chan," he says answering his wife's concern, "He will be. Whatever it is that he did for Yoko Nee-chan must have completely worn him out".

"I will stay with him," says Haruka now sitting on the edge of her old bed with Keitaro. She brushes some stray hairs out of his face.

The two know that their son will be well cared for by her until he wakes up, so they turn to leave and close the door.

"Arigato, my little Kei-kun," she whispers and kisses his cheek. Haruka hugs the sleeping form of her beloved as tears of joy burst forth from her eyes.

Coming back out into the hallway after closing the door to Haruka's old bedroom, Keiichiro turns the light on out here and sees his beloved Onee-san standing there trying to shoo her stunned husband away. At first glance, she looks healthier than he has ever seen her.

"I have not felt this good in months, Ruka-kun," says Yoko still trying to brush off her bewildered husband, "so there is no way in hell that I am going to stay in that damned bed one second longer. Where is Keitaro?"

She is walking rather quickly for someone who has just gotten out of a sickbed.

"He is sleeping off the effects of what he did for you, Nee-chan. Haruka is with him," says Keiichiro smiling brightly as he almost does not recognize her.

Yoko smiles back at her Otōto-san and says, "I owe that wonderful boy of yours everything, Kei."

They hug each other. Then turning to Ruka, they both attempt to explain what Keitaro had just done.

However, for some reason the shock of seeing his darling wife standing here in front of him looking healthy and walking around is beyond his understanding right now.

They all then head downstairs, and leave Haruka to watch over a sleeping Keitaro.

"Right now, I am so hungry that I could eat a whole fast food franchise by myself," says Yoko smiling. She sits at her dining room table for the first time since she can remember.

Ruka has not heard her say anything like this in quite a while because of the cancer.

"I could use a bite to eat too," says Keiichiro smiling as he gives his flat stomach a pat.

Hina and Narumi go into the Yoko's big kitchen to cook dinner for them, as they all need something to eat. The shock of the events upstairs is wearing off and everyone's adrenaline rush is diminishing rapidly.

Although Ruka has seen his nephew do a myriad of seemingly impossible things over the past few years, this particular deed totally escapes him. 'Damn it to hell, why am I feeling so stupid right now?' he thinks asking himself while sitting at the table next to his wife.

Kanako wakes up after hearing her elders talking rather loudly about something, so she gets off the couch to find out why.

"Oba-san!" exclaims Kanako in surprise at the sudden turn of events. Running over, she hugs her Yoko Oba-san and cries her own tears of joy. She knows that her Onii-chan must have done something wonderful for Yoko Oba-chan. _Kanako will understand everything one day when she is older._

"Before we go any further with this, Kei. Just what in the hell did your son do to my wife?" asks Ruka still not totally getting it.

Yoko smiles at the befuddled look on her husband's face.

This is when Hina and Narumi come back into the dining room with the food.

Placing it on the table, they all see Yoko ravenously dig in.

"We made plenty, so eat your fill," says Narumi trying not to laugh as she watches her sister-in-law shovel the food into her mouth.

"This is so good," mumbles Yoko who seems not able to move her chopsticks fast enough.

"Whoa," says Keiichiro after losing a battle to her for a dumpling.

No one makes the obvious comments as the laughter continues through dinner.

After cleaning the table off and washing the dishes…

"Ruka-kun," says Hina subsequently sipping some fresh tea, "I do not know how he did it, but I believe that Keitaro has healed my Yoko and restored her back to full health".

Then something else hits her.

"Okay," as the fog lifts in Ruka's mind.

"Just look at her," adds Hina smiling.

They all do, and no one sees the emaciated scarecrow of a woman who was lying in bed and dying of a horrible disease less than an hour ago. She is positively glowing and looks like a twenty-year-old, not as a woman who is in her mid-forties.

"Where is that small mole on your jaw line, Yoko?" asks Ruka. The gist of what Keitaro has done for her is sinking in and he notices many other changes in her as well.

"Are you serious," says Yoko surprised.

'Wow, she is absolutely gorgeous,' Ruka thinks after re-assessing what is before him. Normally, it does not take very long for things like this to sink into his skull, but there is a first for everything.

Yoko puts her hand up to where the mole used to be and feels nothing on the side of her mouth. Then, she notices another huge change.

Standing up, she heads to the large first floor bathroom.

Ruka follows her in there and closes the door behind him.

The three adults laugh, as they could not help notice but notice that change as well.

Kanako looks totally confused.

Turning the lights on, Yoko steps in front of the full-length mirror and looks at her reflection.

"Fuck," she exclaims not recognizing the woman who is looking back at her.

"By the gods," squeaks Ruka getting a better view of his wife in here.

Her hands do not feel numb when she bends her wrists, and the old ache in her right shoulder is now completely gone. Moving her right arm around in a circle, Yoko finds that she now has a full range of motion in it.

"Damn," she says pulling out the front of her nightie. Yoko sees a body that she has never seen before, not even when she was in University. In addition, this one seems to be superior to the one she had before her illness.

Ruka stands over by the vanity and tries to keep from getting an erection.

"Where did these large tits come from, sweetie?" asks Yoko loudly before covering her mouth. Stupefied, she smiles anyway.

He laughs.

Giving her much larger tits a good fondle, Yoko likes it so much that she opens her nightie up to let Ruka caress them too.

Gently caressing Yoko's newly enlarged treasures, he can only stare at how perfectly round they are. The man softly tweaks her erect upturned nipples and get a gasp from his wife.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Yoko gives her husband a passion-filled French kiss. She feels hot right now, even after not being horny for such a long time.

"Hehehe," she snickers after a few minutes of admiring the new look with her husband.

"This is so nice, Yoko-chan. I could really get used to this," says Ruka using an affectionate honorific before kissing her.

"That nephew of mine has not only healed me, but I think he has also re-built me too. Shit, Ruka-kun," she says after looking into the mirror once again. Gulping, she the thinks, 'I am going to spoil that boy so rotten that Narumi just might end up killing me instead'.

"It is a good thing that Haru-chan lives close to Toudai," responds Ruka with a gleam in his eyes.

Yoko does not blush at his innuendo and nods with a smirk of her own.

"When everyone leaves, you are going to take me upstairs and fuck me silly all night long," declares Yoko before straightening her nighty.

Not wanting to cause a ruckus by having sex in their own downstairs bathroom, Yoko heads back out and re-join the others.

Ruka has to wait for obvious reasons, as the tightness in his pants is obvious. It would be very embarrassing for him to walk out right now.

Yoko has had her fire re-kindled and Ruka may be in for a night that he may never forget.

When things settle down, Haruka and Keitaro come downstairs holding hands. They both notice a much livelier atmosphere in the dining room.

"Onii-chan," hollers Kanako running over and squeezing the stuffing out of him.

The young girl is not the only one to react like this as Yoko and Narumi hug Keitaro as well.

Keiichiro is very proud of his son.

Ruka wants to find some way to thank him for returning his beloved wife to perfect health, and improving her too.

'Let him breathe, Kaa-san," says Haruka, She and the others are laughing because Yoko is nearly smothering the boy between her newly-enlarged boobs.

Everyone in the room laughs as the celebration continues late into the night.

"Ruka-kun, I think you should make a doctors' appointment for her," says Hina, "this is so we can find out the extent of what Keitaro did for her. Do not say anything to anyone until we know everything for sure". She wants to keep this miracle on the 'down-low' for right now.

"Hai, Hina-sama," says Ruka giving her a deferential nod.

Later…

News of what had happened with Keitaro healing Urashima Yoko spreads like wildfire throughout the Aoyama Council.

Calls come again to separate Keitaro from his family.

Aoyama-sama quickly quashes these and brooks no dissention after his ruling. The last thing Aoyama-sama needs is to unleash the full wrath of the Urashima upon the Council.

Nevertheless, certain nefarious persons get wind of what Keitaro has done this time.

They continue to standoff in the shadows to observe for others, nothing more.

The aftermath and the surprise, miracle no. 2…

First…

Yoko sees the doctor who had earlier diagnosed her with the terminal illness.

When the doctor begins to examine her, he wonders if she is the same woman that he has known for years.

Puzzled, the doctor sits at his desk and pulls Yoko's chart up on his computer from all of her previous visits. He is especially mystified that the scars on her lower abdomen from the hysterectomy he performed are all gone. With further examination, a lifetime full of scars, tears, disease and skin abnormalities also have disappeared.

"This does not make sense," the man mumbles while updating her chart. Looking at the chart on the screen, and then at the beautiful woman before him in his exam room, he has to scratch his head. A silly notion enters his mind that a clone of Yoko has replaced the woman that he has known and treated for years.

All he can do is shrug his shoulders and give her a clean bill of health.

While sitting in the waiting area for the final verdict, something odd strikes both Ruka and Yoko. She is receiving a lot of stares from the other patients, both male and female.

Ruka smiles at his wife and knows why.

Yoko is now an extremely beautiful, very well endowed woman who looks quite a bit younger than her real age. She maybe almost forty-five, but her looks could be more like a young singing idol or a gravure model.

After the exam, Yoko waits by the front door for Ruka to get the car and bring it around front. At the same time, a young man walks up and begins to flirt with her. _He thinks that Ruka is her Otō-san because of how young she look_s. After less than a minute, the young man asks her out on a date.

Looking at him with her eyes wide in astonishment, Yoko feels flattered by his invitation. Wanting to let him down easily, she says, "Young man, I am old enough to be your Kaa-san".

The man gasps in surprise and blushes when he sees her wedding band and the big diamond with it.

"Gomen'nasai, Oba-sama," says the man bowing sheepishly to Yoko as Ruka pulls up.

When she climbs into the car to go home, Yoko decides to keep what happened to herself.

Ruka seems oblivious to this situation, as he knows his wife can handle herself very well.

'Shit. A couple of the guys there were really cute too,' thinks Yoko smiling and trying not to laugh.

Second…

Yoko goes through her all of her clothing and sees that she needs to buy a whole new wardrobe. Everything she owns is now either way too small up top or too big everywhere else.

Grabbing Narumi to come with her, the duo hit all of the major high-end shopping districts in Tokyo and Yokohama spending a lot of Yen along the way. _It helps when your family is fabulously wealthy and you yourself own many successful businesses._

Ruka does not complain because it is her money and he likes the results. The dresses and lingerie alone gets his motor humming when Yoko brings it home.

Third…

On Keitaro's birthday and right after that, Yoko spoils her now teenage nephew extremely rotten just as she had promised to do. Not only does she take him out to dinner to all the finest restaurants in Tokyo, but also anywhere else he wishes to go.

Spoiling a now thirteen-year-old Keitaro rotten, Yoko buys him new clothes, game consoles and any other bit of electronic hardware that he could want or need.

Narumi does not want her sister-in-law to go too overboard with her son and leave Kanako feeling left out. She has nothing to worry about though as Keitaro shares everything with his beloved 'Imouto-chan'.

Haruka also becomes involved in spoiling him as well.

Nonetheless, he takes everything in stride.

Fourth and most surprisingly…

Yoko's libido kicked into hyperdrive shortly after Keitaro had healed her.

After everyone went home, Yoko promptly took Ruka upstairs as promised, and without hesitation ripped his clothing off. Tossing the man onto their king-size western-style behind them, she jumped onto him and raped her husband until the wee hours of the morning.

Not having had sex in a longtime, these two had a lot to make up for as they went at it like minks.

"What the fuck," he blurts when she is ready to go for a fifth time.

"I like your attitude," responds Yoko smugly.

"SHIT!" he screams as she mounts him again.

It seems that Yoko now has no off switch and Ruka is beginning to look a bit haggard. _This gets a lot of laughs from Keiichiro._

This is how it has been for him since her restoration…

Amazingly, through all of this, her period returns after almost twenty-plus years. This shocks both Yoko and Ruka to no end, because she had to have her uterus and ovaries removed shortly after Haruka was born.

Going back to her doctor for a follow up visit, she surprises the poor man yet again.

"I do not know what to say, Urashima-sama," says the doctor as Yoko and Ruka sit in his office. This is after she underwent another battery of tests.

However, this is not the end of it by a longshot.

Her period disappeared once again just as fast as it started…

Three month later, Yoko goes for a supplemental visit to the same doctor and almost gives the man a nervous breakdown. She wanted to find out why her period started up again before stopping just as suddenly.

"Here, Urashima-sama. Take this into the bathroom over there," says her doctor shaking his head with a bewildered look on his face, "This is something that you have to see for yourself".

Yoko cannot believe what the nurse had just handed her right before stepping into the bathroom.

The nurse is just as surprised.

Following the instructions on the package, Yoko does what the doctor had said to do and waits for the results.

Throughout the clinic, everyone hears…

"You have got to be fucking shitting me," she hollers at the top of her lungs like Mariko Oba-san. This is the last thing that she would have ever expected.

Later that day, in front of Haruka and the rest of the family, Yoko confesses, "I am pregnant, about twelve weeks along".

After the initial shock wears off, she gets congratulations from everyone.

"I guess I have Keitaro to thank for this, or maybe even blame," says Ruka to Keiichiro laughing. This gets him a backhanded slap upside his head from Yoko.

Around the time of the O-tsukimi Festival in early October, comes the birth of their miracle child Harumi.

End of Chapter


	4. IV

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: From this point on, the chapters will longer as I expand upon the main events of this story. Major lemon ahead, 'nuff said.

Chapter 4: It starts with a simple plan

An early Saturday evening in late June…

Knowing that he is expected, Keitaro heads down to the Tea Shoppe to have dinner with his beloved Haruka.

Quietly, he headed out the kitchen door, which is the shortest route down to her place.

Ignoring his surroundings, Keitaro's mind is awhirl right now after receiving another earful from a certain brunette.

Keitaro stops outside the back door to Haruka's place to assess things for a moment before heading inside to eat.

With Kanako away on holiday travelling through America with Hina Baa-chan, he tries not to antagonize her.

However, Naru keeps swearing at him when she is upset about something. Today was no exception, especially since her monthly has just ended.

Not only that, she has a thing about calling him a hentai by saying that he does ecchi things around the Hinata all the time. Although knowing that it is not true, the brunette is mostly upset that he still refuses to chase after her. _Being a bit of a Tsundere, Naru refuses to admit that she is hopelessly in love with him and has been this way for a long time._

That, and the fact she misses her girlfriend terribly right now does not help.

Keitaro smiles on the occasions when she has said this to him. Especially after remembering all of the things that he and Haruka have done up there when the residents were out. _His_ _lover cringes slightly at the memories because of what they did in the onsen and his bedroom on those occasions._ The pervert thing conversely is all a matter of personal conjecture…

He cracks a slight smile, but not enough to jar other thoughts loose.

In addition, and if that was not bad enough, Naru constantly ridicules his manhood and intelligence. When she ridicules his manhood, she would be a lot less bitchy if she were ever to undo his zipper and pull his pants down.

_Naru thinks that he is weak because he does not raise his voice to her or send her home to her family. If she knew the truth about Keitaro, that in of itself would be enough to quickly change her attitude about him._

For one thing, Naru is very ignorant about many things about Keitaro, and you can hardly call him a virgin. Although not even Kanako knows about his affair with Haruka.

As for his intelligence, he passed the difficult Tokyo University entrance exam on his first attempt with a perfect score and is now in their Science Department's Master's Degree program. _That in of itself is hard to do…_

It would also shock the fiery brunette to find out that he spends a good amount of time kibitzing with top experts from Japan, Asia and the Western Hemisphere about the fields of mathematical theories, archaeology, architecture and paleontology.

It seems having an eidetic memory is a good thing, as even Naru knows since he has helped her many times with difficult problems.

He knows that her situation is a bit more complicated than just displaying a bad attitude sometimes…

Motoko on the other hand on the other hand, is a much different story. She willfully ignores him and he does not understand why. They have known each other since she was born.

Knowing what he is capable of since she can read his powerful aura with her own well-honed abilities, her own capabilities with a Katana and the Martial Arts are quite formidable in of themselves.

Not too long ago, in a fit of pique, she challenged Keitaro to a Bokken duel with up on the roof deck. When he said no, she unwittingly called him a coward. Motoko then was about to strike at him with a powerful Aoyama technique, but using one of his innate abilities, Keitaro stunned her by swiftly taking the wooden sword out of her hands.

Without a word, Keitaro took the weapon back into the manse and left Motoko standing there feeling very stupid. _A tear fell from her eye as he went back inside._

Nevertheless, she knew better than to challenge or insult him in the first place.

Never wanting to hurt her, and as with Naru, he knows that there is an underlying cause to her problems.

_Master Ryu shrugs, as even he has no answers for him._

Since coming into possession of the Hinata, Keitaro has sat and outlined a plan that he hopes will help him become closer to all who live under his roof. Not just his two most difficult charges.

Planning his scheme and then laying it into a coherent form was the easy part…

Steeling himself for what he needs to disclose to the woman he loves, Keitaro takes a deep breath and opens the backdoor to his beloved's Tea Shoppe.

Meanwhile, a little earlier…

Harukahad justclosed the Tea Shoppe after another long and very profitable day.

Locking the front door, an employee placed the wide metal latch into the jamb securing it from sliding open.

Wearing a huge smile on her face, Haruka knows what tonight means as Keitaro said he had something important to discuss with her. _After hearing what he has to say, it is her only hope that she has enough stamina to last through what happens later._

'I sure as hell am going to need it,' she thinks laughing to herself.

Haruka's employees wonder where the smirk on her face just came from as the gather by the backdoor.

Reiko, her floor manager, already knows about Monday's schedule changes since they are not open tomorrow.

"Oyasumi nasai," they all say after bowing to each other as the Shoppe employees leave to enjoy their day off. _The gab and gossip begins as the group collectively heads down the steps and across the tracks to the nearest bar._

Haruka takes a minute to turn off all the neon signs. _She had them installed about a year ago._

Stepping into her now deserted kitchen, Haruka strides through her pantry and walk-in cooler to gather the necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner with her beloved.

Turning her tablet on, it quickly shows the icon menu on the main screen. Pressing the right icon, it pulls up the page with tonight's menu on it allowing her to go over the recipes.

Haruka takes her cooking very seriously and has taken many courses over the years. There is a special man who loves her cooking, so whatever she spent on those courses was Yen very well spent.

Pulling down a large fresh-washed and well-seasoned copper wok, Haruka sets it on her large kitchen stove. _Unlike most Japanese eateries, Haruka has western-style appliances in her place as well as a large restaurant counters, a deep triple sink and an automatic commercial dishwashing machine._

"This here makes life so much simpler for me," she says walking over and putting her tablet on the counter.

Haruka loves cooking for Keitaro.

Whistling a tune while she works, Haruka cuts the veggies and preps skewered meat by marinating in a special teriyaki sauce of her own creation. Picking up a few tips from the petite chef up on the Hill has only helped her as she continues her prep work.

One thing that she loves about cooking for him is the fact that Keitaro is not a fussy eater. He will eat just about anything she sets on the table. _Especially her fish and chicken dishes._

After washing her hands from handling the meat, she measures out the proper amount rice and places this next to the cooker.

Next, she checks the miso ingredients. Haruka chops the seaweed and cubes the tofu.

'He loves my miso too,' she thinks happily getting the spring onions ready.

She then places the marinating meat in the cooler for when Keitaro gets here.

To top everything off, Haruka pulls out her best small porcelain plates and sets them on the counter next to the stove.

"Shit! I had better hurry, says Haruka looking at her watch, "My Kei-kun is going be here soon." _One of the many presents that she received from Keitaro back on March 14, which is 'White Day' here in Japan. On her birthday at the beginning of the month, he spoiled her so much worse than that._

After doing a cursory walk-through of her shop, she goes through the kitchen and looks out the back door for a moment.

Satisfied that she has her menu ready and the food all prepped, Haruka doffs her work apron and runs upstairs to her apartment.

In her large bedroom, Haruka strips, saunters into her good-sized bathroom and quickly hops into her equally large shower. Turning on the multi-directional sprayer, she uses a body wash that Keitaro loves the smell of to cleanse her work-a-day world away.

The cascading water caresses her body as she runs her hands down her large breasts and slender waist. She wishes Keitaro were here to share this moment with her and thinks about some of the showers here that the two have shared together in the past.

He would take her and...

"Son-of-a-bitch!" screams Haruka realizing what she was about to do.

A deep breath…

Taking a moment to restore her clarity, Haruka shakes her head not wanting to waste any of her limited time masturbating in here. His large penis ramming itself inside of her pussy would be much better than any finger, dildo or electronic device that she possesses.

To Haruka, there is nothing worse than being in a horny mood and wanting to 'get laid' when Keitaro is not here.

Needing to hurry and finish, she turns off the shower and gets out after enjoying a refreshing shower.

Grabbing a large soft towel, she dries off her luscious body. Blow-drying her shoulder-length shiny black hair, she combs it out making it look lustrous.

Looking inside of her medicine cabinet for some reason, she sees a certain oval box on the bottom shelf that has been part of her life for the past eight plus years. Coming to the forefront of her mind, an idea forms that lately had been only lingering in the background. No regrets mind you, just nature giving her a reminder of something else she wants and only the man that she loves can give it to her.

Haruka's monthly has just ended and a new opportunity proffers itself…

'What made me think of that?' she asks herself without speaking the words. Closing the cabinet door, she shakes her head and takes one last look into the mirror.

Unlike her beloved, compartmentalizing important thoughts for later a later time is a bit more mentally strenuous… but somehow she manages to put it away. _For now…_

Naked, she comes back into her bedroom sauntering over to her large walk-in closet and slides open the door. Stepping inside, Haruka searches for the perfect outfit to wear this evening.

Perusing through the different items hanging here in front of her, she wants something a little sexy but also sophisticated enough at the same time. Keitaro said that he wants to discuss some very important matters with her, so there will be no 'slut' look this evening. _She tries not to giggle._

Pushing an extremely short cocktail dress aside (too sexy), Haruka sees a beautiful sheer white silk blouse that is just daring enough to attract his eye and opaque enough to keep it a mystery of what she has on underneath.

'This will pop his clutch and get his motor revving,' she thinks laughing out loud, 'It will definitely have him keeping his eyes on me when he gets here.'

_She has little trouble doing that as it is…_

Next, she smiles at a hot looking mid-thigh length skirt with a slight slit up both sides that she wore on a date with him this past Valentine's Day, and pulls it out.

'He always says that it makes my ass look nice,' she think again as her pussy dampens.

"I had better stop with the dirty thoughts for now," says Haruka on the brink.

Recovering her focus for the umpteenth time and trying not to laugh about it, Haruka pulls out a new very short, extremely thin silk Yukata for later on when they are outside together on her 'perch'.

Tonight, Haruka hopes for a clear view across both Sagami and Tokyo Bay.

'First however, I need the proper foundation to make this all work,' thinks Haruka trying to curb her rising heat.

Keitaro likes to play with her big tits when they make out.

Opening the intimates' drawer in the top of her dresser, Haruka sees the sheerest white lace bra that she owns and puts it on.

'Just in case,' she thinks while doing up the single clasp in front.

In a drawer right underneath it, she pulls out a tiny leopard print string bikini and ties the garment onto her slender hips.

Turning side-to-side in front of the closet's full-length mirror, she smiles while looking at her flawless body.

Finished dressing, she steps before the mirror again to see the finished product.

"I am definitely going to get laid tonight," says Haruka feeling smug now as she steps out and closes her closet door.

Then…

Taking a moment before she heads back down, Haruka gazes at a very special gilded-frame portrait on her headboard. _It was from a very special and happy time for them just two years before…_

Smiling brightly, this happy memory fades as another one begins. Getting back to the matter-at-hand, she puts on her best slippers and happily goes back downstairs.

_As an aside, a jewelry box sits next to the frame with some very special tokens to show just how special her relationship with Keitaro is._

Starting everything off with a good meal…

Sitting at the kitchen table now, Haruka waits for Keitaro to arrive and 'wakes up' her tablet. As do the residents of the Hinata, she is thankful that Kaolla Su included the Tea Shoppe in the Hinata Hill Wi-Fi hotspot.

Texting Tsuruko down in Kyoto, her best friend bombards her with many questions about Keitaro as well as her Imouto. More of them concern Keitaro though…

Haruka laughs and quickly tries to reply because the tall Samurai texts very rapidly.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she calmly sits and reads the latest gossip from Kyoto. She asks how Yujiro and Fujiko are doing since she is pregnant with their second child.

'It seems Tsu-chan's plan for helping him worked out very well,' thinks Haruka happy that her ex is doing well.

The backdoor opens…

Haruka looks up to see a pre-occupied Keitaro entering the kitchen before sitting across from her at the table.

Needing to go for now, Haruka says goodbye to Tsuruko, but not before reading: *Tell me how everything went, and I mean everything…*

'How does she know these things?' she thinks smirking before turning it off and changing gears.

Setting her tablet down, she knows something is wrong because his usual greeting is missing. _She has seen this look on his face once too often lately._

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asks Haruka reaching across the table for his hands. Looking at him intently, she takes them and tilts her head slightly to get his attention.

"Uh... Oh sorry, Haru-chan," replies Keitaro looking up, "I did not mean to ignore you. It is just that there is a lot on my mind right now, and for some reason, I am having difficulty storing them away this time."

Interlacing their fingers, he gives her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Naru and Motoko problems again, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka knowing that those two are just a minor part of his woes.

Nevertheless, she hated it when he asked her not to get involved with this situation. It pisses her off to no end that Naru and Motoko treat him so rudely. _Especially when he is heir to the most powerful and prestigious family in Japan, and her lover._

Deflecting slightly, Keitaro sighs and replies with, "That, along with Graduate school, the coming rebuild of the Hinata this summer, Seta-Kyōju assigning me to head up the inventory team at Toudai and then there is clan business to contend with to top it all off. Haru-chan, I have a full plate and being the Urashima heir makes me nuts sometimes."

_It helps that Sarah, Seta-Kyōju's adopted daughter, has been sending him regular updates from Pararakelse letting him know what the field team will be sending to the University beforehand.__ The now twelve-year old girl has developed quite a little crush on him, so she at least is making things tolerable for his upcoming endeavor._

"Well, Kei-kun," says a smiling Haruka wanting to change the atmosphere, "With any luck, my company and some good food in your belly will brighten your evening."

He nods.

Letting go of his hands, she stands and while heading over to the stove adds, "I know I am not as good of a cook as Shinobu-chan is, but no one has ever died from eating my food yet."

She knows that deep down for all of his great strength and many amazing abilities, he is still very much just a normal man inside. _Her man, which is why she loves him so much._

Putting an apron on, she wants to keep from splattering anything on her blouse or skirt.

"Haru-chan, what are you talking about, you are a great cook," says Keitaro looking at the back of her skirt, "Shit, it is because I ate your healthy meals as a kid that I am now five-plus centimeters taller than Motoko is, so there."

Looking at her gorgeous backside sway while she begins cooking, Keitaro has to 'will' himself not to go over and 'delay' dinner any. _As he has in the past…_

"True," Haruka responds knowing where his eyes are.

'That ass of hers should be illegal,' he adds to himself with a lust-filled smile. Keitaro loves how great the back of her legs look as they come out from underneath that mini skirt.

Haruka does nothing to discourage him from doing what he is doing as she wiggles it at him.

Taking a deep breath to control his rapidly growing hard-on, Keitaro hears her snicker as she can feel him manipulate his _Chi__._

"You are making this very hard for me to deal with right now, Haru-chan," says Keitaro before catching on to his faux pas.

She does this to him a lot…

Not willing to let this go, Haruka turns her head and with a huge grin teases, "No, Kei-kun. I want you very hard in bed later on after we finish down here."

Looking up at the ceiling, he asks rhetorically, "When am I ever going to learn?"

"Probably never, sweetie," she responds sarcastically not missing a beat.

Not turning to look at him, her words convey a number of meanings.

_Master Ryu is beside himself with laughter…_

To take his mind off this bit of silliness, he pushes his chair back and goes to stand up.

Knowing that Keitaro wants to come over there and help her, Haruka says in a commanding voice, "Kei-kun, stay. Good boy." _She considers it a privilege to cook for him._

"Hai, Kaa-san," he responds with a mock pout. _Keitaro is a good cook as well, but… her kitchen, her rules._

She laughs as a few skewers begin to roast on the specially made kitchen stove. Wonderful smells begin to permeate the Tea Shoppe.

Getting comfortable again at the table, he goes back to ass watching and waits for her to finish cooking their meal.

Except for the sizzling meat and other kitchen noises, it stays quiet in here as Keitaro's brilliant mind opens up to the reason why he is here this evening. An eidetic memory helps in this instance as he sees everything clearly in his head now.

_He had agonized when sharing his plan with Master Ryu, but to his surprise,_ _his Dragon-Sensei thought that it would be a perfect time for a teachable moment. That is, to show the girls some of his gifts and do something unexpected to gain the attention of two beautiful hotheads who live with him_.

With this, Keitaro brings to the forefront the proper items that he needs to focus on when their discussion begins during dinner. Under ordinary circumstances, he would not even contemplate some of the ideas floating around in his mind, but for some reason he feels that he must make the same choice as his ancestor Taro did a little over four-hundred years before at the beginning of the Tokigawa Era.

Three points of what he is considering gnaw at the crux of his scheme: one, what will Haruka think. Two, how will Hina Baa-chan react, and three, will he be able to get it by those whose circumstances with him are at best not optimum right now.

'I still need to reach three of them,' thinks Keitaro, 'and they will be the most difficult.'

The third person is Kitsune, although her proclivities are what they are, she has been flirting with him quite a bit lately. This in of itself surprises him knowing her preferences.

Needing to break the silence…

"Haru-chan," says Keitaro wanting to tell her what is on his mind.

Under the circumstances, he sees that there is no other choice other than to start right now.

"Yes sweetie," she answers glancing back at him.

"While we eat dinner," says Keitaro looking directly at her, "I am going to share with you the changes that I am going make around here, as **there** are going to be a lot of them." _He places a lot of emphasis on the last part of his sentence._

"Kei-kun, are you sure about that right now?" asks Haruka who is very familiar with his gifts, "Hina Baa-chan has told you many times not to get too carried away."

_A re-iteration…_

_Keitaro inherited incredible strength and many amazing abilities that put him on the meta-human level. He is more powerful than his family and the whole of the Aoyama Council combined._

_Also in accordance as with those ancestors, he has never flaunted or misused any of his supernatural gifts. Many members of his family and other well-trained adepts associated with them closely monitor his progress to see that he does not. Keitaro has never given them cause though, except for the school incident. (Writer's note: ibid chapter 2)_

_Master Ryu too has been a positive as the two have shared the past eighteen years together in their special relationship. That is one less worry, at least for now._

_Many times over the past few years, he has said to both Haruka and Hina Baa-chan that he wants to be just like everyone else._ _However, with more of his supernatural abilities making themselves known on an irregular basis, this may be quite an impossible goal for him to attain._ _Keitaro has foreseen that everything around him is about to permanently change, whether he likes it or not._

_Taking charge after laying down the groundwork will be his toughest challenge to date._

Back to the conversation going on in the kitchen…

"True, but I have taken just about everything into account," he replies thoughtfully. He is well aware of people's trepidations when it concerns his 'gifts', as the power of such can be quite devastating if he does not focus them properly.

Nevertheless, on a more practical level, Haruka plates the food so she can bring it over to the table.

"Perfect," she says putting the small plates, miso and rice bowls onto a serving tray.

Coming over, she sees a now smiling Keitaro looking at her as she sets the tray on the table and distributes the delicious looking offerings.

Placing the tray on the counter behind her, Haruka takes off her apron and sits next to Keitaro.

"Itadakimasu," they say clapping their hands together and invoking the traditional blessing on the food before they partake.

Haruka's smile widens when he picks up his chopsticks and tries some of the chicken.

"Oh Kami, Haru-chan," he says after swallowing his first mouthful, "This is so good."

He is very hungry this evening after a very stressful day up on the hill.

"I am glad you like it, Kei-kun," says Haruka eating with a bit more restraint.

Nodding, he grins back at her.

As a couple, Haruka delights in dining with Keitaro.

After a few minutes, she feels the need to break the quiet and asks, "What is the situation up at the Hinata, and how are you going to fix it?" She has known for a while that he has been making plans to change and modernize everything up at top of the hill.

Appreciating her directness, Keitaro finishes his mouthful and after swallowing, he responds, "well Haru-chan, you know those three huge boulders out in back of the property that overlook the valley inland?"

"You mean those eyesores that my Okā-san has wanted to blast out since I can remember?" asks Haruka for clarification not expecting him to begin in that particular direction.

"Yes, them," answers Keitaro after swallowing his latest mouthful. After a short pause, he continues, "Well, I am going to take those rocks out myself along with that old dead maple tree that stands nearby. At the same time, I am going to use it a demonstration and finally show the girls what I am capable of doing. Mutsumi and Motoko already know somewhat, since they both were at my last trial ten years ago. However, Mutsumi is not the problem here, Motoko is for some unknown reason, and she along with Naru will be the focus in my effort to dissipate the red aura that hangs up over the Hinata."

He finishes and waits for her reaction by taking another mouthful of food.

"I agree, Kei-kun," responds Haruka quelling her anger, "I have always wanted to slap some sense into Naru, but you would not let me. I just hope you do not end up hurting her."

She hates the way that Naru always treats him, she also knows that the brunette loves him and is too stubborn to admit her true feelings.

Then, there is also Kanako to consider when it concerns her Onii-chan.

"No, Haru-chan," Keitaro says chuckling finishing off the rice in his bowl, "I am not going to touch her, though she just may piss herself after I am done with my little demonstration."

Covering her mouth, Haruka giggles. Thinking about the young brunette wetting herself in front of the others is quite humorous.

"That will be a sight to behold," she says trying to control her laughter. _This is a big failure on her part._

Sitting back in his chair, Keitaro relaxes while Haruka goes to make tea and rubs his full stomach contentedly.

In addition, he gets another nice view of her perfect back end.

Continuing…

"Maybe putting on a show of what you can do to those rocks out back can go a long way to drain some of the anger out of her soul, Kei-kun. Even so, can you give me some specifics," inquires Haruka in a more serious tone.

Her interest in what he has planned for them has her rapt attention as she come back to the table.

Waiting for the water to boil she turns her chair to face him before sitting down.

Moving his chair back a little, Keitaro becomes very thoughtful and says, "Tomorrow morning at sunrise, I will begin with the buildup of a lot of _Chi_, total focus and concentration by me, the proper setting and the girls gathered outback by the rocks."

"Good start," whispers Haruka hanging on his words.

"To get it all off the ground, Haru-chan," he leans forward a little and continues after a slight pause, "I will head out back to the cliff face by myself and start making a lot of noise out by taking out two of the larger boulders as well as that dead maple. This will alert the girls that something is going on out behind the Hill. Probably scare the shit out of Motoko because of that _Chi_sensitivity of hers. It will also give your Kaa-san a few less things to think about when she starts refurbishing the place. After that…"

"Do you want me to do anything, Kei-kun?" interjects Haruka breaking through his chain of thought. _She is trying not to laugh again._

"Yes," replies Keitaro happy that she asked, "I want you to go up with me in the morning. However, I want you to go inside and cause a lot of ruckus to get them all outside." His plans had included her help in this, as the girls all respect her. _Haruka can be very scary when she wants to be._

"I can do that, Kei-kun," says Haruka with a predatory smile on her beautiful face.

"Arigato," says Keitaro leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips, "Take no bullshit from anyone, because I am very serious about bringing harmony to my home."

After enjoying the kiss, she says, "I have always been there for you when you have needed me."

A pause…

"And, I have an ulterior motive as well," Keitaro says getting thoughtful again.

"What is that, sweetie?" she asks without hesitation slightly puzzled.

Before answering her, Keitaro takes Haruka's hands and looks her in the eye, "Haru-chan, as much as I love you, it kills me that Obaa-san forbids us to marry under the present circumstances. Even if we were to seek her permission."

"I know, Kei-kun," she whispers understanding now where he is going with his reasoning.

"If we were to defy her, then that picture of us on your headboard would have a much different meaning than it does now, and so would our rings that sit in your jewelry box," he finishes spitting the words out as if he had just eaten something sour.

Haruka would do just about anything to be his wife, and only Hina Obaa-san's blessing keeps them from wedded bliss.

_Moreover, their wizened Matriarch is very upset with her own Oji-san and Oba-san for running away on the eve of World War 2. The siblings are still alive, very active although near a hundred and have had a very happy life together living just outside of Sapporo. The Urashima have never disowned them because of the curse and they have had quite a family of their own. __Haruka and Keitaro are on very friendly terms with that branch of their family._

_However, these are two very different cases…_

Tears begin run down her beautiful face because she loves him so much.

Leaning in to hug her, he is about to broach the hardest subject next.

Nervously, Haruka looks up at him through her tears and asks, "What are you going to do, Kei-kun?"

The kettle whistles…

Keitaro releases her so she can go and tend to it.

Haruka wipes her eyes as she prepares their tea. It stings her heart that he would touch on their families' burden in such a manner.

Moreover, if it were up to Haruka, she would wear a couple of the aforementioned items on her left ring finger all the time.

"Haru-chan, I am sorry that I said it that way," says Keitaro looking at her intently, "but I cannot say that I regretted it any. It was something distasteful that I finally needed to bring out into the open. Now that that is out of the way finally, I want to talk to you about us starting our own branch of the Urashima."

He feels her cringe when after saying those words.

"New branch?" asks a puzzled Haruka. Hitting her sideways with this, she has never heard Keitaro talk with her like this before.

Turning to face him for a moment, she sees fire in his eyes and knows he is very serious about this.

Haruka has their tea ready and brings it over to the table.

"As you know, some of the girls up at the Hinata were chosen by Hina Baa-chan to live there as bridal candidates for me. She probably wants me to choose one of the even though marriage has always been elective in our clan since before the Heian era," he starts knowing that 'shoes are about to drop'.

"What does this have to do with our present situation as it stands now, Kei-kun?" interjects Haruka a little confused. Although he is stating the obvious, the clues do not mesh somehow…

Taking in a deep breath, Keitaro lets it out slowly before he begins, "Whatever I say here will be between just the two of us and no one else, not even Hina Baa-chan will know about what I am about to tell you."

Haruka nods and becomes very attentive.

"Not too long ago," he continues in a thoughtful serious manner, "I received a number of scrolls from the Aoyama Council concerning the previous _Motk_ Master, our ancestor Urashima Taro. While reading them, I came across some very interesting information in one of the personal diaries that he himself had kept. It seems that he was in a similar situation to ours just before the Battle of Sekigahara and the beginning of the Tokigawa Era. He stated that clans allied to the Urashima had sent their daughters here to be his bride and thus strengthen everyone's bloodlines. However, he was already in love with someone as the family curse had even bound itself to him. His youngest maiden Oba-san, Michiko, though only five years older than him had previously caught his interest. In the midst of leading the clan's defense of Kanagawa Prefecture, he took Michiko as his lover. Even after Taro wed, he still had her join him in his bed. To this day, we both have their blood flowing through our veins."

He stops here to allow Haruka a few moments to digest this new knowledge.

"Are you proposing to do what our ancestor Taro did, Kei-kun?" she asks cutting to the heart-of-the-matter. Knowing the possible answer, Haruka's countenance begins to drop.

"It is the only way that I can justify our relationship to the family, Haru-chan," responds Keitaro in a more serious tone of voice, "In addition, I am sick of allowing that ancient curse to dictate how we feel about each other. In other words, I would like to use it to our advantage just as he did over four-hundred years ago. I also read in one of the oldest texts that the _Motk _Master came into being to counter to the spell since the witch who had placed it left no way to undo it since she met her demise right after the first part of the incantation. That particular witch was also the head of her order, which made her a very powerful mage as well."

_Master Ryu nods in agreement. He had also filled Keitaro in on some of the missing details since he was present during that time. The ancient Dragon-Sensei rues the fact that he was too late in arriving to stop the witch from starting with her cursed incantation._

"Are you serious about all of this? What about Hina Baa-chan and my Okā-san?" asks Haruka taken aback by his tone. This is the first time he has ever revealed himself in said manner, or even mentioning his actual title to her.

"I do have my peculiar title, and am the heir to this family as you know, Haru-chan," answers Keitaro without hesitation, "I also believe that gives me both the authority and the latitude to do what is necessary in this case. Your Kaa-san will not object, since I am the reason that she is still alive and was able to have Harumi-chan not too long after I had healed her from cancer."

Keitaro pauses because he rues the next thing he is about to say, "Then, there is Hina Baa-chan. I have a suspicion that she may already know about us since you just turned thirty-one and are still single. The last ten years of hiding our affair has been quite tedious and has had me worried at times."

"Damn it to hell, Kei-kun!" declares Haruka in a louder voice than she had wanted to use, "That fucking curse has plagued our family for a longtime now. Let me remind you of this one undeniable truth, (a pause) even if that curse did not exist, I would still love you just as fiercely and gladly bare your children."

"I believe you, Haru-chan," replies Keitaro taking a moment to kiss her lips again, he then adds, "Even so, I think that there is more to this than either one of us sees or even suspects under these present circumstances."

Getting out of her chair, Haruka sits in Keitaro's lap and wraps her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder, she begins to cry.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Keitaro comes in close and softly whispers, "I love you, Haru-chan. If you were my wife now, none of what I am about to do would be necessary."

"I love you too, Kei-kun and always will," she says sitting up and looking into his eyes again, "It hurts me that you feel the need to do this, but I will support you in every way that I can."

"Haru-chan, I promise you this," he says looking back into her beautiful brown eyes, "That no matter what happens with the others, you will always be first in my heart and we will always be together. I will tell them about us, after I make all of them mine."

A pause in the discussion to allow them some time to reflect…

"Personally, I do not believe that my Kaa-san will be upset since you are her healer," says Haruka getting off of his lap and sitting back over in her own chair, "Hina Baa-chan on the other hand, now that's a whole different story."

"Yeah I agree, Haru-chan," says an exasperated Keitaro, "There are too damn many secrets in this family as it is, so this fucking bullshit has got to end right here and now. We are going to straighten out things around here before some bad Karma comes along and really takes a big bite out of all our asses."

Haruka takes his hands again as she hates most of what they are talking about tonight. Feeling powerless, she can only listen and pray that everything turns out the way he wants it.

Leaning in, he kisses her once more.

In Kyoto, another little story plays out…

"A few more days and Fujiko will have her second child," whispers Aoyama Tsuruko out of sight of everyone else. She hurries to her next class in basic forms.

This is one of her more enjoyable classes, as the students here take their lessons very seriously.

For the previous few years, everyone around the Aoyama Compound has noticed a huge difference in a certain someone's demeanor. That someone has been smiling a lot more as well in the company of those who call her Sensei.

Rounding the corner and entering a secondary Dojo, Tsuruko is happy to see all of the fresh young faces of those taking her basic Kendo class. Being National and Imperial Grand champion three years running in high school, she has much knowledge to pass on.

The smile is a welcome sight to her young charges, as for the past few years, the older students have noticed that she no longer wears a certain piece of jewelry.

Not ever being a taskmaster, Tsuruko calmly and with much patience, shows her students the how to do the proper basic forms. It is her desire to find and then cultivate the next Imperial Grand Champion.

Speaking of why she is now happy, a partial re-iteration of event leading to this spot…

It started with the wedding, which Aoyama-sama had intended to be a happy and grand affair. In reality, it turned out into a big thud. Not once did the 'bride' pay any attention to the 'groom' nor vice versa, after they read the vows of commitment and drank the traditional Sake.

It seems that Tsuruko paid more attention to her best friend than to the man she had just married.

No one knew about the night before when she shared a very intimate act with another woman.

Although continuing to live on Aoyama grounds, Tsuruko did not speak to her Tou-san for five whole years after the wedding ceremony. Since she had everything planned out with Yujiro, he took Fujiko and returned to his apartment in Osaka.

After that, all communication was either through her Okā-san, notes or text messages.

When an elder had the temerity to try to correct Tsuruko on this matter, all he received was the click of a blade in its Saya to make him back down. This sent a loud message to the rest of the clan not to press this particular issue any further or even interfere in her affairs.

Being the 21st century does not matter to her, because a Katana can slice just as deep as it did five hundred years ago.

Aoyama Tsubasa knew of the plans that her daughter had made with her so-called husband, and did nothing to correct Tsuruko. She actually supported them, as Urashima Hinata along with Mariko had to come down to mediate so there would not be a divorce between her and Taichi.

"You brought this upon yourself," Tsuruko would say to her Tou-san on many occasions.

This went on until Yujiro had received his Juris Doctor and began to practice law with a leading firm there in Kyoto.

At least Tsubasa had the foresight to have Motoko go live at the Hinata when Keitaro took ownership of his clan's ancestral home.

'We shall see,' she would think knowing of her younger daughter's love for the now Urashima heir.

In addition, she had warned her husband that no heirs would come from the marriage and at many times would remind him, "Urashima Keitaro would have been a much better choice of a husband for her."

All Aoyama Taichi could do was nod, as his elder daughter obtained a writ of annulment so he could marry Fujiko without the usual one-year delay.

Back then, when everyone was present at the Dojo, Tsuruko announced to her parents and the elders that the marriage was no more.

With reconciliation in sight, Aoyama-sama said it was the best solution and signed a document re-instating Tsuruko as his heir once more.

Calling Haruka, she invited her down for a week and the two partied until they were almost senseless.

Now free, Tsuruko burns even more fiercely for Keitaro.

Presently…

Tsuruko sits at her desk and brings up a special calendar on her laptop. There are many plans she is making as well.

Before shutting the device down and going to bed, she takes a moment to smile at a wallpaper of a picture that her best friend sent as an attachment in a recent email.

With this, Tsuruko whispers, "I love you, my Keitaro-sama."

Back at the Tea Shoppe…

After they table their discussion, and have dessert, Haruka and Keitaro clear off everything.

Placing their dinner dishes into the large industrial dishwasher, she pulls the lever down and secures it. Hearing it cycle up, Haruka nods as Keitaro finishes cleaning the counter.

"There," says Keitaro rinsing a kitchen rag out and draping it on the faucet. _Never one to shirk responsibility, his Kaa-san has trained him very well._

Wanting time to switch gears and decompress from their difficult discussion, Keitaro and Haruka hold each other in the middle of the kitchen. Neither of them moves one iota, as they just want a little time and the comfort of each other's arms.

Outside, it is a comfortably warm evening.

The sun has set and the sky is darkening.

On her perch, Haruka wants them to share observing the wonderful sights of Yokohama and Tokyo together. _This is something they do as often as they can, whenever they can._

Later, when neither one can wait any longer, Haruka wants Keitaro to spend the night fucking the 'living daylights' out of her in bed until she passes out.

Needing to change the mood, Keitaro takes Haruka and gives her a big wet French kiss. Her arms go around his neck and his hands come up to fondle her large breasts. Tongues twirl and dance together as their heat builds up. Both of their lower bodies come together and he rubs his very hard cock against her lower belly.

'By what is poking into me, he must be feeling much better now,' thinks Haruka who is very wet as well, as the crotch of her panties has soaked through.

The kiss breaks and they look into each other's eyes.

"Kei-kun, I want you so much," says Haruka quietly touching her forehead to his.

"Haru-chan, we have all night," says Keitaro as he playfully tugs her stiffened nipples.

"Okay then, Kei-kun. After taking me to 'heaven', I am going to wash your back before we bathe together," says Haruka gasping when he tweaks both of her nipples at the same time.

Nodding, he smiles without a retort.

Looking at him with a definite leer in her eyes, she moans while he continues to play with her tits.

With her motor beginning to rev in high gear, she says, "Grab a couple beers for us out of the fridge, sweetie. I'll lock the backdoor before we go up to my perch."

They kiss again.

"Haru-chan, I'd like that very much," says Keitaro smiling after releasing her lips because he loves it when Haruka uses her large tits on his back. _He lets go of her to grab the beers out of the fridge._

She heads over to lock the door and feels a trickle run down the inside of her right thigh.

With her back turned to him, Haruka wordlessly mouths, "I'm so fucking horny."

A knowing smile.

Seeming to forget about his acute hearing, Haruka almost stops in her tracks when she hears, "I know."

The knowing smile may have gone a bit far when she greets it with a sheepish look, a slightly red face and a playful backhand across his arm.

"Don't blame me, Haru-chan," replies Keitaro putting his hands out in the posture of surrender, "You know that my hearing is very sensitive."

"That is not why I smacked you, smartass," says Haruka not liking to be embarrassed. She knows that no matter how hard she hits him, it will never affect him. _It is too much like hitting a solid block of lead._

"Message received," he says scratching the back of his head and feeling rather sheepish.

Grabbing his hand and laughing, the woman leads the man she loves up the inside staircase in the hopes of satiation. He had pushed the right buttons and she is now all lit up.

On the stairway, Haruka says to him, "Kei-kun, please wait for me out on the deck. I'll be right back."

"Okay," he says knowing better than to ask why.

With this, she runs into her room.

Looking out from Haruka's deck, Keitaro loves the view of the city lights shining off in the periphery. It amazes him that she had this built for just such a purpose because from here there is a great view of everything across both bays.

The windows to her bedroom are right behind him, but he does not look in. _Even so, the lights are off._

'She must have something interesting in store to surprise me with,' thinks Keitaro with a lusty smile.

Sitting in one of the wooden chairs that Haruka had especially built for them, Keitaro attempts to refocus on why he is up here. Opening one of the beers, he takes a big swig of it.

Hoping against hope that the alcoholic beverage can help him unwind. Somewhere through all of this, a memory comes to the forefront of a funny situation that happened three years previously…

His body metabolizes alcohol very rapidly and he cannot get drunk no matter how much he consumes. _This is where the next section of this story gets its relevance._

_Remembering the Hiroshima trip when he had turned the legal drinking age, Haruka spent most of their last evening there trying to get him drunk. This was in revenge for him taking her so many times in the ass and having her enjoy it._

_Although he had healed her sphincter, this did not end Haruka attempts at getting him wasted. Consuming mass quantities of Sake and beer did nothing to him as they drank into night and then the wee hours of the morning._

_She should have known better…_

_Slurring her words, she got a bit miffed when he began to laugh. _

_Angrily, Haruka then said, "You (hic) fucking asshole." Taking a swing at him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close for a kiss. She did not resist him in any way…_

_Straddling his lap, a Yukata clad Haruka pulled his open and immediately impaled herself on his cock. She fucked him until fainting, which awkwardly happened once she had climaxed._

_Next morning, a hungover Haruka called him, "a fucker," before seeking guidance from the porcelain gods. Using his __Chi__ to relieve her pain, Keitaro knelt beside her as she continued to cuss him out. __(Writer's note: In Japan, legal drinking age is 20)_

"Shit, I never thought that she could get that drunk," whispers Keitaro while looking over his shoulder at the darkened window behind him.

Together, they have shared so much together.

After tonight, their relationship is about to begin a new, if not murky chapter.

Leaning back now while trying to relax, Keitaro sets his open can down on the table next to him. What he had shared with Haruka downstairs still floats around in the forefront of his mind.

It bothers him, and even though he rued saying what he had said, Keitaro would never do anything without giving her prior knowledge. With him saying this, he would not proceed before getting her support for his plans.

_However, Keitaro has just one secret that he will continue to keep for now._

'Shit, I just had to fall in love with my first cousin,' thinks Keitaro getting somewhat introspective.

_He also hates introspection._

'My son,' says Master Ryu sagely in the background, 'This is a matter that even I have no wisdom on.'

'I understand, Sensei,' responds Keitaro in kind nodding to his Master. Transitioning his thought processes and compartmentalizing them for later is normally very easy for him. Tonight, he knows that it will take a lot of distraction to assist his eidetic memory in doing thus…

…to wit…

Haruka usually excels in providing such when he gets into one of these moods.

Silence, except for a few cicadas in the background…

The smile is gone, but that does not last very long as Haruka makes her grand re-appearance.

…as she now provides impetus for his gears to switch in a very rapid manner.

"Wait long sweetie?" she asks giggling while showing off a lot of skin.

"Whoa…," Keitaro responds gasping as he sees Haruka stand there in the ambient light from the cities off in the distance. _It makes her look extremely sexy._

Haruka stands at the top of the landing barefoot, wearing a sheer extremely short white silk Yukata covered in blossoming Sakura trees.

'She probably is wearing it in a traditional manner,' he thinks getting the final impetus to put the last of the dinnertime conversion away until another time.

_His dick begins to hurt._

"Like it?" she asks getting his full attention.

His mouth is wide open like a fish about ready to chomp on a baited hook, as he cannot take his eyes off her.

Turning side-to-side, she shows him how the material clings perfectly to her beautiful body.

"You are in a lot of trouble for wearing that, Haru-chan," he answers.

Keitaro has a smirk on his face that lets her know she is in for long night of screaming out his name in bed a little later on.

"Oh, I hope so," says Haruka perceptively getting what she had wanted in that statement.

"Me too," he whispers picking up the second can of beer and popping the tab open for her.

Sauntering slowly to where he is, and before sitting down, Haruka bends over to kiss his lips. She knows he has a raging hard-on, because of a spike in his _Chi_ that is sending waves of lust causing Haruka to shiver in delight.

Taking the beer, Haruka takes a big swig from the can and swallows it down. Sitting next to her lover, she allows the alcohol to give her a 'buzz' for later on. She knows she will need it and can only prepare for the inevitable.

Keitaro does nothing but smile.

Up in the Hinata…

Unbeknownst to the two down at the perch, Motoko feels Keitaro's _Chi_ radiating from down below and has the same urges as Haruka.

Meditation has failed her this evening, because her lust is starting to win out over any resolve she has to stay angry with Keitaro.

Motoko has always had difficulty in admitting to herself that she is both hopelessly and madly in love with him.

Secretly, as with Kanako, Motoko worships the very ground that he walks on.

However, the stubborn streak that the Aoyama clan is infamous for, clouds her judgment regarding this fact. She would tell him thus, then again her stupid pride, stubbornness and the rotten things that she has said to him recently make her reluctant to do so.

She needs to call her Ane-ue or Kaa-san soon and come to terms with her weaknesses as a woman.

_Many things in this proud Samurai's life are about to change._

In her room now, Motoko is writing a new romance novel. She uses a pen name to get her stories published so none of the others here knows what she is doing. All of her characters involved the same man in different guises and she is the Samurai maiden that takes him away before pleasuring herself with him.

_Kitsune already suspects that the Samurai maiden is in love with Keitaro. The Fox loves him as well, as this revelation will surprise everyone living here._

"Keitaro-sama," whispers Motoko, "please forgive me for the terrible things that I have said or done to you. I love you so much as I wish is that you would see me as a woman."

A tear falls down her lovely face. Somehow, Motoko knows that she has to drop the façade of being angry with him all the time and change her attitude so she at the very least can beg his forgiveness.

'But it is so hard,' she thinks as an afterward. Motoko knows it is time for her to grow up and start acting like an adult. She is eighteen after all and attends Tokyo University.

Then, out of sheer lust, Motoko opens her Yukata so she can touch herself. It is to a fantasy of Keitaro tenderly taking her, as she gives him the gift of her virginity in his futon. Groaning and muffling her screams into the sleeve, she collapses while squirting heavily.

Passing out, Motoko soundly sleeps on top of her futon.

Mutsumi, in her room studying with Naru, feels the same thing as the woman she loves.

His aura does not affect the Okinawan as strongly or in the same way.

She just smiles while getting a little wet.

Back down to Haruka's perch…

Holding hands across their chairs, Keitaro and Haruka enjoy the beautiful evening together watching the city lights.

Besides Hinata City down below, the horizon lights up across both Sagami and Tokyo Bays. Nearby Yokohama, Tokyo and even faraway Chiba are all on full panoramic view before them.

"Feeling better now, sweetie?" asks Haruka lolling her head over to look at the man she loves sitting in the next chair. _She does not bother covering up any body part if it becomes exposed._

"Yes, and I will feel even better later on, Haru-chan," answers Keitaro in return, "You are making things very difficult for me right now."

"What makes you say that, sweetie?" asks Haruka not hiding the obvious wantonness of her tone. Wanting him very badly, she first wants to tease him by drawing this all out for a little while.

"For Kami's sake, Haru-chan," Keitaro replies in mock exasperation, "I think all you ever want is sex." _He is already very hard and starting to leak._

Enjoying every second of watching him squirm, Haruka cannot deny it when he states the obvious. _She must have understood what he was trying to convey to her earlier because her attitude is more playful now_. Enjoying this game to get him going, she uses it along with a lot of suggestive language and innuendo.

_Hey, he likes it too._

"No, sex with you is not all I think about. Even though, it is the only thing I think about when I am with you," says Haruka trying to stifle a laugh.

'Oh, so that is your little game,' Keitaro thinks. He hears what she just said and then decides right there to do some teasing of his own.

_Master Ryu is beside him with laughter…_

She gives him a self-satisfied look, nevertheless…

"Do you remember the time that we went to that resort down by Hiroshima on my twentieth birthday?" asks Keitaro in his own playful manner deciding to tease her with this now.

"Kei-kun, you had better not even think about doing that to me tonight," replies Haruka as the smugness fades from her face, "Shit, even after you healed my ass, I could not sit still or walk straight for two days after all the times you took me back there. Those memories still cause me some discomfort as I lost track of how many times you fucked me that week. In addition, you silly baka! I thought I would be never able to talk again after all of the screaming I did too."

Laughing loudly when she finishes her diatribe, Haruka's face is bright red with embarrassment as she recalls everything he did to her back at that time.

_She releases his hand._

"I could remind you of all of the fun we had that week," says Keitaro with a smirk on his face knowing that he has her in a bind now.

"Damn it to hell, Kei-kun," she replies with a bit of mock exasperation, "You had better not even fucking go there. It is bad enough you having that fucking eidetic memory of yours. I do not need to have you give me a blow-by-blow description of our sex life. Besides, if you think that you can talk to me like that and still get some pussy tonight, think again." The last part is almost a shriek.

Then having had enough of his mouth, Haruka surprises Keitaro with her next move.

Needing to do something that is a bit more drastic to get the upper hand back, she suddenly gets up from her chair.

Without hesitation, Haruka straddles Keitaro while putting her arms around his neck and begins kissing the heck out of him.

"GACK! (Hnnnn...) Haru-chan, wait! Shit, oh Kami, please slow down!" gasps Keitaro sputtering in between kisses while flailing his arms about off to the side.

For once, her speed surprises him as she catches him off-guard.

"Absolutely not, Kei-kun," says Haruka in a commanding voice, "I have to find some way to shut us both the fuck up before neither one of us wants to have sex. Now, shut your fucking mouth and kiss me." In no mood for taking prisoners right now, she attacks his mouth with her tongue.

Lacking understanding of how women think puzzles Keitaro to no end, and only serves as a reminder that he still has a long way to go. In this case, he will just 'go with the flow' and take the lead when the time is right. _At least, this is what he thinks…_

Rubbing her exposed pussy along the very hard swollen bulge in his pants, there is no way Haruka is going to slowdown now that her motor is revving at very high RPM's.

Somehow getting the clue, Keitaro reaches up and fondles her large breasts as they have both fallen out of her now mostly open robe. _At least he knows how to follow up here…_

Happily moaning through their kisses, Haruka gasps when he gently tugs her at hardened nipples. When her back arches, their kiss to break.

"Shit, Kei-kun," says a rasping Haruka sticking out her big tits, "That feels so fucking great." She loves it when he plays with her large treasures. _Unlike most big-breasted women, she has cummed many times from just having him play with them._

"I have something that will make you feel even better," he whispers enigmatically.

"What?" she asks not realizing that he finally has it in him to unlock her fully.

Reaching his left hand down to her gorgeous ass, he pulls her body up a little closer. This causes her robe to open all the way exposing everything she owns to him. Ignoring the fact that she is already molding her body to his, Keitaro's other hand slowly descends the silky material causing her anticipation to rise. On the receiving end of some intense kissing from her, he cups her ass causing her back to arch again as the kissing stops.

"Shit," cries Haruka enjoying his playfulness.

With his target in range, Keitaro brings her up even more and latches his mouth onto her right nipple.

Losing it, Haruka screams not caring who hears her.

_At her desk, Kitsune hears some caterwauling from down below before putting on her headphones._

Keitaro's tongue circles the engorged teat of the left one before he sucks on that one too.

Audible, but very primal sounds emanate from her as Haruka holds his head in place.

Keitaro has something even more sensational for her.

Haruka arches her back even more as he begins attacking her back door. The sounds from her become even more primeval when his left middle finger enters her ass and two fingers from his right hand go deep into her pussy.

"What are you going to do?" she hollers expecting that is about to do something naughty.

He does not disappoint her…

Purposely, Keitaro puts his _Chi_through his fingers and sets his _Ki_ off to get some very spectacular results.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" screams Haruka at the top of her lungs as her eyes roll up into her head. Before collapsing onto his chest, she climaxes hard and squirts heavily all over the front of him.

_In her room, Motoko would have felt the blast if she was not already passed out from masturbating. Mutsumi is sound asleep._

Powering down, Keitaro does not notice the smug little smile of satisfaction that a barely-conscious Haruka has plastered on her face.

Slowly getting her wits back about her after enjoying her first afterglow of the evening, Haruka pushes herself up smiling and declares, "That was so fucking intense."

"That was just a sample of the fun we are about to have, Haru-chan," replies Keitaro licking his right fingers.

"Well?" asks Haruka flippantly taking a lick herself.

Apparently, she has no more patience for any kind of delay.

Gently shifting her body around and standing up, Keitaro carries a laughing Haruka bridal-style over to her apartment and says, "Remember, you're the one who started it this time."

To the 'scene of the crime'…

Coming inside and walking over to her bed, he unceremoniously dumps Haruka onto it and quickly strips off his clothes.

"Whoa," says Haruka smiling after throwing her robe off and tossing it to who-knows-where. Then lying on her back, she waits for whatever he has in mind.

Knowing that his lover likes things a little rough, Keitaro takes hold of her ankles and gently pries her legs open so that he can quickly get to his prize. Powering up, he wants to give her some extra special treatment.

Next thing she knows, waves of his aura smash into her when he goes down onto her pussy, and savages it with his tongue. With his arms around her slender thighs, she shrieks while feeling him lick all of the special places that only he knows about.

Held in grip of steel, and although thrashing about, Haruka can do little but suffer the agony that comes from so much pleasure.

He puts just a little more _Chi_ on the tip of his tongue and goes a bit deeper into her folds.

The results are spectacular as Haruka drenches his face.

This flips Keitaro's switch as he shift his elbows and goes for something a little kinkier.

"Shit, Kei-kun! Not that!" screams Haruka knowing exactly what he is going to do next.

Lifting Haruka's ass off the bed with her feet dangling in the air, Keitaro circles his tongue around her rear pucker. He knows that giving her a rimjob will release any last inhibitions she might have about having any kind of sex with him.

"Damn it, Kei-kun. You fucker," screams Haruka once more. She is on the very cusp of cumming once again.

Seeing that he has his cousin in a bind, Keitaro decides to escalate things even further.

Reaching his hand around to press her clit with a _Chi_ laden finger, he violates her rear sphincter with his tongue at the same time.

With his aural pressure touching two spots at once, it causes her brain to overload with way too much desire.

"SHIT!" she shrieks bucking spasmodically before hitting his forehead with a huge splash.

Collapsing once again, Haruka just lies there still for a moment just as she did outside.

"I thought you might enjoy that," says Keitaro looking up and smiling from between her legs. Setting her back down, he continues to lick her pussy and nips at her labia with his lips.

Staring at the ceiling breathing hard, she rasps, "I needed that."

"Glad I could help," quips Keitaro offhandedly while feeling smug.

Giggling some, he continues to lap up her essence.

Smiling at her, he releases her thighs and kisses his way slowly back up her beautiful body.

Needing a little revenge from him for the way that he had savaged her pussy and asshole twice without response, Haruka decides that it is time for her own bit of fun.

He relaxes, and then…

Catching him when he least expects it, Haruka grabs his arms and throws Keitaro off balance. Switching places with him by default, Haruka is on top and eyes a prize of her own.

Slightly stunned and lying on his back, Keitaro knows exactly what she is going to do to next. _Knowing that he has this coming to him, this is his Karma for teasing her so badly._

"My turn, you little meanie," says Haruka grabbing his large throbbing cock with a smirk of her own.

Just as mercilessly and without warning, she goes down on him.

"Shit," squeaks Keitaro as her tongue begins to work its magic. He knows that she is going to draw this out and torture him the way that he did her.

Licking slowly around the top of his swollen purple head, she laps up some precum from the tip as it leaks profusely from the hole. Then, following the path of a large vein down the shaft, Haruka tongue-tickles the bottom of his scrotum and pulls at it with her lips.

"Uhhhh!"

Hearing his pleasured moans, Haruka slowly follows a different vein back up as his eyes roll back into his head. Using her nimble fingers, she pulls down the foreskin to expose the weeping head of his engorged cock. _This monster does not scare Haruka in the least._

"Haru-chan, oh shit!" says Keitaro arching his back a little and sucking air through his teeth. _He knows what is coming next._

Makingsure that his shaft is moist enough, Haruka takes the head of his cock slowly into her mouth, down her throat and then back up again. She does this a couple of more times…

"DAMN!" he yells. Keitaro feels her tight wet throat when she takes him deep. _He loves it when she does this to him._

Haruka has deep-throated him enough that her gag reflex no longer kicks in. She just has to be careful of what, and how much, comes out from him when he has an orgasm.

"Oh my fucking word, Haru-chan," gasps Keitaro. His eyes nearly bug out from his skull when she combines throating his shaft and tonguing his nuts. If she keeps going like this, he will not last much longer.

'I hope he has a lot in him,' she thinks taking him down once again.

"Hnnnn…," he whimpers when she adds more suction.

Haruka adds a little vibration knowing this will get him to fire off quicker.

As his prostate convulses, the rest of Keitaro's body goes rigid. What she did takes him completely by surprise. _He was not expecting that._

Jerking violently, his large cock just about pulls free from her mouth. _She did this to him because of his 'knee-jerk' and violent reactions to vocal vibrations on his exposed cockhead._

Since this is nothing new to her, she calmly backs off when he begins to fire off the first of a dozen large shots of his hot spunk into her mouth. There is so much that it immediately paints the back of her throat.

Swallowing his semen, she savors some of it and purrs her pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Haru-chan!" screams Keitaro arching his back again while grabbing her head.

She enjoys pleasurably torturing him when he teases her too much.

Lying here on the bed, Keitaro breathes hard after she hummed on his dick the second time causing him to cum extra hard.

"Now we are even, my little Kei-kun," says Haruka in a sarcastic tone after releasing his cock. In his sight, she then rolls and slurps some of his spunk through her teeth allowing it to dissolve in her mouth.

"I guess I owed you that one, Haru-chan," says Keitaro sitting up and giving her the 'I get it' look.

"You had better have a lot more than just that in you tonight, lover," says Haruka sternly. _Once is never enough for her…_

"Well, let me see," replies Keitaro.

Mounting her, she spreads her legs wide once again, Haruka's mood is such that she wants him to fuck her senseless tonight. Having no doubt that he will, she knows that the pre-amble portion of their evening is now over.

With everything lined up perfectly, Keitaro rams the head of his cock into Haruka's pussy up to the cervix in one push.

_He is about to show her no mercy._

"OH SHIT!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Grabbing the blanket underneath them, Keitaro has Haruka's thighs pinned underneath his arms while her legs and feet dangle freely in the air.

Barely able to move, Haruka lies there and enjoys hearing the bedsprings squeak. _She wants him to pound her into submission._

"Come on Kei-kun, you can fuck me harder than that! I know you can! Fuck me like a man! SHIT!" she shrieks almost senseless in rapid succession. Having his forearms in a grip of steel, she loves it when he slams her deepest spots.

Almost glowing a light blue, Keitaro now begins to piston-fuck her.

With her lover, she too begins to glow.

"Take this... and this..., Haru-chan. Shit," he growls.

Ramming his whole cock deep into her sopping hole, he gets into a very primal state of mind. _Keitaro is going so hard that he is just about raping her._

"Augh! Cumming, you fucking shithead," replies Haruka screaming even louder as he is totally out of it. Squirting again, like a fountain this time, she adds to the mess that the two have already made.

"Oh, fuck me," says Keitaro on the edge of whimpering. Letting go of his second huge load, he ejaculates deeply inside her and feels each shot of his hot cum exiting his prostate.

"Geezus! So good, Kei-kun," squeals Haruka in a high-pitched tone while feeling each of his warm shots fill her womb. Squeezing her legs around his lower back, she would break the bones of an ordinary man.

Much of his seed leaks out of her pussy and onto the blanket underneath them.

'Plenty more where that came from,' she thinks smiling through her mental haze.

Not taking any time to rest or even reset himself, Keitaro utilizes his tremendous strength and lifts Haruka up off the bed. Standing on the floor still connected, he gets a good rhythm going with her.

With his arms still under Haruka's knees, he cups her ass and hears, "Come on, Kei-kun! Is this all you have?"

She wants a good night of sex and for him not to be gentle with her pussy. Haruka has been waiting all week for him to fuck her senseless, so no matter what happens here, she is going to be sated one way or another. _Even if it takes all night._ Her last cogent thought before she blanks out is, 'Kei-kun will probably keep this up, just like he did in Hiroshima.'

Seeing him glow as his intensity increases, she knows that he is giving it his all.

'Oh, so this how she wants it,' he thinks smiling while ramping up his strength.

Loving this position, Haruka has her arms around his neck and hangs on for dear life. Pulling herself closer to him, she kisses his lips as he thrusts even deeper.

_It is him doing these wonderful things when they are together that keeps her coming back and wanting more._

Glowing now as his aura leeches out, Keitaro feels her shuddering wildly while holding her body close.

When she glows 'in sync' with him, Haruka loses sight of her surroundings. The Tantric bliss is almost too overwhelming for her senses.

A throaty growl from Keitaro is the only sign that he is about to let ago again.

The glow intensifies.

Not able to scream, Haruka smashes her cheek into his ear as she releases another orgasm.

Flooding her once again, the glow does not lessen one iota.

Almost separating from him because of its intensity, Haruka is glad that Keitaro is strong enough to keep them both together.

_There is a growing puddle on the polished wood floor._

Nevertheless, after enjoying the warm feeling for a few moments, they are off and at it again…

Keitaro takes his Haru-chan in a many different positions when he resumes. Missionary, doggy-style, cowgirl and reverse cowgirl, standing from in front and behind, those are just some of the ways he continues 'taking her to heaven'.

As he shoots his last load into her pussy, Haruka buckles like an old bridge support that can no longer support any weight as she finally passes out.

Before she did however, Haruka saw the train wreck coming as spots formed in her eyes during her final orgasm.

Lying here together in a tangled heap on her bed, neither of them wants to move.

He does not want to and she cannot. _Haruka had passed the threshold into Nirvana and is presently floating in Tantric ecstasy._

Nevertheless, she does get the last laugh…

Even though Haruka is unconscious when he had finished ejaculating into her vagina, said body part clamped down on his still rock hard cock to an unusual extent.

'Shit, now I have to concentrate and go limp before I can pull out of her,' he thinks laughing. It amuses Keitaro as to how tight her pussy can get when she passes out on him.

With the 'out-to-lunch' sign posted, Haruka has a smug little grin on her face.

Lying here and needing to pee, he does not apply any of his _Chi_ to rectify things.

'That would set her off real fast,' he thinks stifling a snicker.

Breathing normally after all of his exertions, Keitaro is finally flaccid enough to pull out of Haruka.

_A small pop._

Free at last, he chuckles some after seeing how she leaks like a rusty old bucket onto the bedding below.

That was only the first step nevertheless…

'Damn it to hell, I really have to go. I hope I fucking make it in time,' thinks Keitaro who has stopped snickering.

Finding that he has to extricate himself from Haruka's vise-like grasp without waking her, the situation turns into a comedy of errors as she tries to snuggle into him when he attempts to get up.

Then again, his bladder is in need of some serious relief.

Using his incredible speed and dexterity, he somehow manages to wriggle free. _She tends to be a light sleeper._

Quickly walking across the floor, Keitaro makes it just in time and after closing the door, pumps out his bilges out like an old cargo vessel.

(Writer's note: my apologies for the last two anachronisms.)

Meanwhile, Haruka stirs and quietly wakes up from her short trip to elsewhere.

Reaching for her lover so she can pull him near, Haruka tents her hand and touches different spots on the bedding before opening her eyes. Feeling nothing, she opens them and spots a light coming from underneath her closed bathroom door.

Smiling after the lovemaking that she had just received from her Keitaro, she lets things go for a moment and enjoys some more of the afterglow by herself.

After a few minutes of this, Haruka stretches out and yawns.

"What the hell? Oh yeah," says Haruka laughing.

Her arms and legs run across the different wet spots on the old blanket that she had put on the bed earlier.

'Shit, he sure as hell was 'backed up' tonight,' she thinks with a devilish grin on her face. Then, she hears the faucet filling up her large tub and is sure that Keitaro will come back to wake her.

Rising up, she sees him open the door allowing light into the bedroom.

"Good, I was just coming to get you," says Keitaro seeing his lover sitting there on the bed smiling back at him.

As she moves to get up, he sees what they had done to her blanket and blurts out, "Gomen, Haru-chan."

Haruka laughs watching him sheepishly stand there in the doorway all red-faced and scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not, sweetie," she says as her smile widens.

"Well…," he stammers trying to understand the situation a little more.

"At least you're not backed up anymore," she says sarcastically getting off the bed. Grabbing the blanket by the ends, Haruka throws it into her laundry bin.

No matter how hard he tries, Keitaro just cannot get the sheepish look off his face.

"Shit, Kei-kun. I do not regret a single one of those wet spots," says a smug Haruka sauntering towards him with that hot body of hers. Kissing his cheek while passing by, she needs to empty her own bladder as well.

"Oh," says Keitaro loitering here while the tub fills.

_Though she was the one who fell unconscious, he feels that she still got the best of him._

Squatting on the commode in a very suggestive manner, Haruka gives him a show as she pees and drains her pussy. Doing this, she uses some exaggerated facial movements and spreads her legs as wide as possible.

"Whoa," he says with his eyes transfixed.

"Hentai," she replies in a smoky voice and jiggles her large tits as he stares at her naked body.

Winding down their great evening…

Sitting on a stool as Haruka lovingly washes his back with the liquid soap that she always uses on him, Keitaro feels as if he is in heaven.

She had previously told him that this soap suits him perfectly and buys most of his toiletries at high end men's stores sparing no expense in securing them. _This is why he always smells so good on one of their dates._

He appreciates it as well as a shelf in his room has many of the grooming products sitting on it that she and her Okā-san have given him over the past few years.

As is her usual, Haruka enjoys using her large breasts to scrub his back. Along with draping her arms down the front of him, she feels his chest, tweaks his nipples and kisses his neck. _For now, she just wants to spoil him._

Humming his pleasure, he turns his head allowing Haruka to kiss his lips.

When she comes around to his front, she straddles his knees for a moment to get the front of his shoulders and chest. It is certainly no surprise to Haruka to see a certain friend saluting her once again.

At this moment, Keitaro gets a bright idea while she sits thusly.

With the sponge and soap bottle flying out of Haruka's hands, he lifts her up using his feet. Sliding up his thighs, she impales herself on his very hard cock and moans loudly.

He laughs.

Not at all surprised with what he is doing, her pussy slides all the way up his cock until the head slams against to the door of her womb.

Trying not to laugh, Haruka rhetorically asks, "Again, Kei-kun? I just finished getting you clean, silly baka."

"You don't want to, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro grabbing onto her ass as he stands up.

_For some strange inexplicable reason, she never tires of him doing this to her._

Putting her arms and legs around him, Haruka says, "Shut up and fuck me."

Kissing his lips, she lets him know that she means it.

Standing here in the middle of her bathroom, Keitaro fucks Haruka silly.

This session is very intense, with her doing a lot of screaming.

Cumming heavily again, she feels it as he floods her with another dozen massive shots of his hot semen.

Afterwards, Keitaro sits back down on the stool with a shit-eating grin on his face while watching her drain on the toilet once more.

She just looks at him with mock exasperation.

Laughing, Haruka comes over and playfully backhands his arm, before re-washing him again and saying, "If you keep doing that to me, we will never get out of here."

Trying to stop her laughter, it is difficult enough as he does this to her all the time.

"Is that such a bad thing, Haru-chan," he retorts.

Snickering, Keitaro makes his penis throb as she washes it once more.

Playfully backhanding him again, she says, "No it is not, sweetie. Nevertheless, if you do not stop, I will cut you off for a month." _She hates it when he teases her at the oddest of times._

Consequently, she dumps a bucket of warm water over his head in retaliation to get him to stop. _She does think that the water makes him look very handsome though…_

"Gomen, Haru-chan," says Keitaro acquiescing to her demand.

When she sits down, he pampers her by gently washing every part of her body. Turning her head this time, they share another long tender French kiss.

"Kei-kun, that feels so good," says Haruka wrapping her arms back around his neck. He is being playfully gentle with her now swollen tits.

Slowly, things begin to wind down…

Keitaro washes around her pussy and asks, "Are you sore at all, Haru-chan?" He always asks this after they have sex and worries that he sometimes gets too rough with her.

"Actually no, Kei-kun. I am feeling very good right now," she answers smiling.

Rough handling by him is nothing new to her, as she actually encourages this behavior when they have sex.

Rinsing Haruka off with a bucket of warm water, Keitaro sees how truly beautiful his cousin is.

Stepping into her large bathtub, Keitaro sits back and relaxes.

Haruka climbs in, sits and leans back against her lover.

"Ah! This is so perfect, Haru-chan," says Keitaro emphasizing the first word while wrapping his arms around her slender waist, "I have a feeling that everything will go well in the morning."

The warm bath water seems to soothe away any residual angst and anxiety that he may face come morning.

"Do you really think that what you are planning will all work out, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka turning slightly to look at him, "Will those two actually listen to you?"

"Things had better change up there with Naru and Motoko, Haru-chan," responds Keitaro in all seriousness, "Because something needs to give, and it will no longer be me."

"Okay, sweetie. I trust you," says Haruka more relaxed resting her head on his chest, and then changing tack adds, "And oh yes, I loved my birthday present by the way."

Tilting her head up at him, she smiles.

"Glad to hear it, Haru-chan. But, where did you ever get an affinity for rawhide bullwhips anyway?" he asks in response to his lover's statement.

It took him almost a month to find her such a rare, high quality item such as the ones she has collected in the past. He knows that she has six of them coiled up on the walls out in her bedroom and there are many more stored away in her huge walk-in closet.

Beside the Urashima Arts, Haruka is also an expert with the bullwhip as some in the past have found out.

"Everyone has to have a hobby, sweetie. Plus, Harumi-chan likes to look at them when she comes over," says Haruka enigmatically.

"To each their own, I guess," responds Keitaro offhandedly trying not to think anymore tonight.

Softly, Haruka moans when he reaches up and gently fondles her large tits.

Neither one of them says another word as they soak in peace.

Afterwards, they dry off with soft towels and crawl back naked into her king-sized bed.

Before they go to sleep, they share one last kiss.

Snuggling into him, she is out like a light. He smiles at her for a moment before joining her.

Right after dawn in the morning, most of the others up at the Hinata will witness something different from him.

Keitaro is now ready to reveal his true self…

End of Chapter


	5. V

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

A Special Writer's Note: (From the previous writer) I wish to dedicate this chapter to Naru bashers everywhere. (Sarcasm intended)

Chapter 5: Naru, as it begins with a surprise

Early morning, as a new dawn arrives…

The air is full of sounds as the top of the sun touches the eastern part of the horizon. Crows caw in the countryside along with the chirping of songbirds and thrumming of cicadas to announce the start of a new day in this part of Japan.

Lying in bed on a peaceful Sunday morning, a certain couple still sleeps peacefully as the first moments slip by. Neither move very much nor do they feel that they have to since the place underneath them is not open today.

Business has been so good that owner feels no need.

The door to a certain apartment is still wide open from the night before as a breeze comes in to air out the place. It needs it after all what had transpired in said room between the owner of such and the man who shared it with her.

On a lighter note, it was the norm for them, as the two would not have it any other way.

Stirring first, Keitaro lies on his back and slowly opens his eyes. Turning his head just a little, he smiles at the beautiful woman still sleeping blissfully next to him. Not wanting to disturb her as she lies sleeping here peacefully, he stays as still as possible knowing that almost anything will wake her.

Looking up at the ceiling, Keitaro begins to ponder upon everything that he had shared with Haruka during dinner the previous evening. This includes what he intends on accomplishing with the residents of the Hinata in a little while.

This compartment of his mind is now open and is on full display before him.

For once, lying here without a painful erection after waking up next to Haruka is a good thing. It gives him an opportunity to contemplate without the added distraction of her taking advantage of his normal body function. _Although, it has never bothered him before when she did…_

'Next on my agenda is the implementation of my plan,' he thinks. Keitaro is thankful for an eidetic memory and a new laptop that he had recently purchased in the Akihabara District. Then, there are those new high capacity flash drives and a printer with plenty of spare ink cartridges to consider, as both have gotten plenty of use so far. _Like most Japanese, he does not trust 'the cloud.'_

Haruka stirs slightly muttering something incoherently before quieting down again.

'The basics are all there, as are my intentions for the six who live with me. None of the final details are filled in as of yet,' muses Keitaro looking again at Haruka, 'She must be having one hell of a dirty dream to be wearing a smile like that.'

Trying not to laugh, he then asks in his mind, 'Master, am I proceeding down the right path?'

'I can help guide you to choose your path wisely, my son,' comes the Master's reply, 'Nevertheless, when it comes to romantic relationships between humans, I am not the one to ask.'

_His Dragon-Sensei gives Keitaro a sympathetic look._

Understanding what Master Ryu has just relayed to him, Keitaro sighs knowing that he will have to rely on Karma to bring the next part of his scheme to fruition.

'One step at a time,' he muses and locks everything back into his memory.

"Sometimes, Kei-kun," whispers Haruka without opening her eyes, "You are so quiet in the morning that it's very scary."

"You knew I was awake, Haru-chan?" he answers rolling over to face her. Haruka's eyes are still closed.

"It is a mystery to me at how you can just wake up without moving," she answers snuggling into him, "Especially when I am such a light sleeper."

"Many years of practice, I guess," replies Keitaro using some mild sarcasm. Reaching his arms out, he pulls her close while planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Smart ass!" retorts a snickering Haruka who reaches down and finds him only semi-rigid. Not wanting to let this go by, she adds, "Thinking again, huh?"

"You know me only too well, Haru-chan," he says coming back with the truth. Feeling her stroke his cock the way she is, Haruka has him painfully hard in no time.

Giving his erection a good hard yank to be sure, she says, "Well put your thinking cap away, big boy. Because I have something else for you to do." Giving emphasis to her last sentence, she pulls at his manhood while rolling over onto her back.

Moving over and mounting Haruka, she guides his cock into her always willing and wet passage.

Putting her legs around Keitaro's hips and grabbing onto his ass, she looks up at him and says, "Let me see if you have anything left over from last night, and fuck me like you mean it."

Always willing to please, his replies is, "Do you have any doubt, Haru-chan?" Knowing that she wants a continuation of last night, Keitaro gives her a smirk before ramming himself up to the entrance of her womb.

"NO!" screams Haruka in reply and settles in to make sure.

After forty-five minutes of non-stop sex, and screaming by her, their fun comes to a crashing halt when they hear…

_'BRRRRR, BRRRRR!'_

Haruka's smart phone sounds off from the top of the huge headboard behind Keitaro's head. _She is on top right now._

Laughing, he watches her have a squirting orgasm while filling her with one of his patented large loads. In the meantime, he reaches up behind for the device and hands it to her.

Gushing heavily as her thighs quiver uncontrollably, Haruka glares at him and looks at the call screen to see who it is. The glare turns to a look of horror as she runs her finger across the screen to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi. Ohaiyo, Okā-san. O-genki desu ka?" says Haruka feeling a large amount of his semen penetrate her cervix. (Writer's note: From the Japanese, "Hello. Morning, mom. How are you?")

Keitaro watches his lover talk to his Oba-san and sees a rapid change in her visage.

"What! Today! Oh, okay. I'll be ready for her," says a dejected looking Haruka who leans back and stares at the device for a few seconds before placing it back on top of her headboard.

"What is the matter, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro. He sees the crestfallen look that has come over her face.

"I forgot that Harumi-chan is coming over today to spend the day with me. So I will only be able to help you get the girls outside and to the back of the Hill," says Haruka.

A pause as everything catches up to her.

Lightly backhanding him, she then adds, "You fucking did that on purpose."

"What, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro looking non-plussed, and at the same time having the good sense not to laugh at her.

"Making me cum while I was trying to answer the phone, you shithead," she replies clearly embarrassed, "Then, you cum in me with a smug look on your face, and if that was not bad enough, I don't even get a chance to enjoy the afterglow."

'Well, this morning sure has gotten off to a fun start,' he thinks as Haruka climbs off him with a loud moan.

Not daring to say this aloud, she has been perusing one of her whips on the wall. They cannot hurt him, but it is the thought that counts…

In the bathroom after quickly getting out of bed, he starts the shower while she pees and utilizes the bidet feature of her commode.

He sees that her eyes are shooting daggers at him and waits for her under the running water as he begins taking care of himself.

Finishing up…

"Well, how are going to make this up to me, lover?" asks Haruka stepping over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she takes out an 'everyday' bra and some normal bikini panties. Sometimes it makes her nuts when things occur the way they do when he is around…

"Me! How is this situation my fault, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro in return.

Getting out of the bathroom, he comes behind Haruka, wraps her slender waist up from the back, leans in and kisses her neck.

"Stop that. You know I can't stay pissed at you when you start doing that. _Groan!_" she says. There is nothing worse than having your lover know where all of you weak spots are, especially when you are upset with him.

Reaching up, Keitaro cups her large breasts getting a "you fucker," in return, which she adds in a whining manner.

In response, she reaches her arms back around his neck and receives a long French kiss from him.

After the kiss, she turns after releasing his neck and says looking him in the eye, "I love you so much that I can never stay mad at you even when you get the best of me, you piece of shit." She then wraps him up in return for another big wet kiss.

It has never bothered Keitaro when she curses and calls him names. It is just part of who she is.

"Come on, Kei-kun," says Haruka switching gears and snapping her bra closed, "There is a pair of clean warm-ups and a tee shirt that are yours in the bottom drawer. I have my Imouto-chan coming by shortly, so we have to get your plan going now."

Nevertheless, she is very upset, because she usually never forgets when Harumi is coming to spend the day with her.

"I love you, Haru-chan," says Keitaro wanting to change the mood of things as well. He knows that she will just let everything slide because he could not help the timing of the phone call, _or could_ _he_.

Nodding, Haruka puts on some jeans and a light pullover, and then waits for him to get dressed. In the meantime, she closes the door to the deck and locks it.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro as they go downstairs.

Stopping in the kitchen for a moment, she looks at him and replies, "Yeah. I am, sweetie. I meant every word about what I said about loving you and all. Just remember... oomph!" That is all she gets out because Keitaro kisses her again. When she truly gets upset, she cannot shut up unless he shuts her up.

By the backdoor of the shop, they put on their sandals.

"I understand, Haru-chan," says Keitaro reassuringly after releasing her.

"Just make sure you do that, Keitaro," replies Haruka with a very serious look on her face. _The normal honorific goes missing._

He nods.

After checking the backdoor again, Haruka takes Keitaro's hand and leads him over to the front door. One more big French kiss here as both know that their world is about to change.

Fully revealing himself…

Stepping out into the morning sunshine, a light tram partially full of passengers' pulls out of the station across the road. No one pays attention as a seemingly innocuous couple walks through an empty parking lot.

Coming over to the secondary set of stone steps, Keitaro goes over last little details of his plan with Haruka as they begin to climb up. He knows that Shinobu, Motoko and Naru will be up and going about their normal morning routines.

"I see," says Haruka, "Kaa-san will be very happy about that." She is replying to something that he shared with her last night and had just repeated it to put things into full perspective.

"Wait until you hear me destroy the first rock before you go inside," he says as they reach the top of the manses' landing, "It will make for a more dramatic effect as it for sure will get all of their attention."

Nodding, she quickly looks around before kissing his lips. "For luck, Kei-kun. Ganbare!" Haruka adds with a smile. (Writer's note: Ganbare is 'Go for it' or 'Good Luck' in Japanese)

Smilingback at the woman he loves, Keitaro veers off onto a side path that leads down the old hunter's road out to the back of the property.

Coming to the front door, Haruka waits for Keitaro's signal to begin. She was very happy to have had sex with him this morning, although it most assuredly ended as a comedy of errors. _Snickering for a moment, she then re-sets herself._

However, she also feels a little sad because her exclusivity with him is over.

'As long as he's happy, I'm happy,' she thinks steeling her mind to the task-at-hand. Utilizing her innate inner discipline, Haruka sets the tenor of how she will conduct herself over the next few minutes.

It is not long until...

**_BOOM!_**

Haruka reaches for the door handle and...

Inside…

"Where in the hell is he?" yells Naru stepping out of Keitaro's room. In the hallway, she slams his sliding door closed while standing there fuming.

With her monthly just concluding, this beautiful brunette is on a royal rant this morning for some reason.

For some reason, Naru feels that maybe she did not make her point clear enough to him last night, at least when he was around long enough for her to harangue.

Having absolutely no idea where he has gone off to this time, she stomps off downstairs.

A couple of minutes later.

"Shinobu-chan, have you seen Keitaro this morning?" asks Naru walking in through the kitchen door.

"Not since last night, Naru-Senpai," answers an annoyed Shinobu chopping scallions and seaweed for this morning miso. She knows that her beloved Senpai always appreciates her cooking.

**_BOOM!_**

Both hear a loud noise, like an explosion or something, emanate from somewhere in the very back of the property. It causes the floor to shake considerably.

Shinobu puts down her knife, hops off her stool and turns off the stove. She then turns off the gas valve just in case.

"What the-!" is all Naru gets out thinking it might be another earthquake.

The two then head into the manse proper.

From the deck…

Motoko feels someone wielding a massive amount of _Chi_ and like the other adept in residence, believes that is where the explosion had originated.

At that moment, Haruka comes into the front hall of the Hinata and seeing them loudly announces, "You two, outside now! Wait for me by the small bridge and I want no arguments from anyone right now. Get your get asses outside, and I mean **now!**"

Both Naru and Shinobu run towards the back door as fast as they can. Seeing an angry Haruka can be frightening, as these two know very well.

After passing through the kitchen to make sure that no one else is in there, she runs upstairs and bangs on all of the doors of the second floor.

"What the fuck...?" asks Kitsune.

Waking up out of a naughty dream, she had spent most of the night on her laptop. Having been sober for a while, Kitsune was until the wee hours writing and pouring over her latest articles before sending one of them off to her publisher.

Getting up without a stitch on, the Fox dons a robe to cover her huge tits and stumbles out to see what Haruka wants.

'You are so going to owe me for this one, sweetie.' Haruka thinks running up to the third floor.

**_BOOM!_**

This wakes up those who were still sleeping, or who are elsewhere in the Hinata. They also come running to see what is going on.

Although her room is entirely soundproofed, Kaolla comes down as the disturbance through the floor piques her scientific curiosity.

**_BOOM!_**

This third explosion is much louder than the previous two had been.

All of the residents, in various stages of dress and consciousness, assemble at the bridge as instructed. _Haruka has difficulty keeping a straight face after seeing a scantily clad Kitsune._

After further orders from Haruka, the seven then make their way down the old path and out into the deep woods.

"Wow," says Mutsumi. The emanations reach her full force as it does the other two adepts. The affects are much different than they were last night.

Everyone can see the fear in Motoko's eyes because it hits her the hardest.

Checking her watch, Haruka sees that her time here is quickly winding down. She remembers that there is still quite a mess from last night down there to mop up and some laundry to do before Harumi arrives. _Some mental smirking on her part._

The Turtle Priestess, along with the other two adepts, can feel that source of _Chi_ is bleeding off somewhere directly up ahead. Saying nothing, she smiles knowing only one man alive can produce that much raw power.

Reaching their destination, they all see Keitaro sitting off to the side meditating in the Lotus position on a large flat ledge. With his eyes closed, his right hand is in front of him in an attitude of a Buddha.

That is nothing though…

What really strikes them all is seeing Keitaro lift himself off the ground with just his left forefinger. _This little stunt by him even impresses Haruka._

Near the remnants of what used to be two huge boulders that are now smoldering holes in the side of the cliff face, as well as the remnants of a very large dead maple tree, he seems to ignore the newcomers as they assemble before him.

The seven see small to medium pieces of rock and wood splinters lay scattered all around over a very wide radius.

Forming an arc, the six residents of the Hinata stand in front of Keitaro and wonder what went on back here. _Haruka fights hard to keep from laughing._

The three adepts know right away what the man before them did this to the three eyesores.

Fully awake now, Kaolla sees what her 'Onii-chan' did to the rocks and trees. She wishes she had one of her devices out here to measure the sheer force of energy that he had to throw off to do accomplish this act. In addition, she knows Haruka, Mutsumi and Motoko are extremely sensitive to his aura by having constantly observed them and wants to ask them about this phenomenon later when it is more convenient.

Then as if coming out of a dream, the purpose for being here suddenly clicks in with the others.

Speaking of the three adepts, Haruka shows no surprise and is quite happy with damage that her lover has caused out here.

Mutsumi and Motoko both know that he is capable of such feats of strength, but this…

After her initial shock wears off, Shinobu simply adores her beloved Senpai even more.

Figuring out what they are all in store for next, Motoko gets very frightened as she begins to remember about the Urashima legacy and what it means. 'Why was I so stupid, my Keitaro-sama,' she thinks castigating herself.

"Keit-," says Naru starting in.

However, Haruka harshly interrupts her.

"Naru, keep your fucking mouth shut before I kick your teeth in. Do you understand me!" says Haruka in a rather severe tone.

As the residents turn their heads and eyebrows lift up in surprise, they all miss the tiny smirk from Keitaro.

The severity of her threat shocks Naru to the core. She knows that Haruka could easily carry it out, and so not wanting to piss her off, Naru just nods silently and waits for him just like the others.

Deeming the time right, Keitaro opens his eyes and in a feat worthy of Kaolla, bends the knuckle on his left finger and springs to his feet with a twist. Without a word, he calmly walks over to the last of the large boulders overlooking the valley behind them. Stopping in front of it, he faces his audience.

"Whoa," says the Princess clearly impressed.

Keitaro smiles at her and the blush through her darker complexion is quite noticeable.

With minimal pre-amble, he begins, "The reason why I had Haruka assemble you all out here this morning is that I want to put on a little demonstration to show you who I really am. Many times Haruka, Mutsumi and even Motoko have seen me do the almost impossible, but putting that aside, I am no longer going to hide my true self from any of you. Ask me or Haruka sometime about what I had to do to prove who I was to certain people when I was younger and without naming names, we will tell you."

He pauses to let that sink in…

Continuing on, "Normally, I do not condone violence in any form and will only fight to defend myself. Ask Haruka or Hina Baa-chan about a certain demonstration that I gave in the defensive Urashima Arts at a Basho when I was twelve, or better yet, about the time my family grounded me for the whole summer back then as well."

Haruka cracks a whisper of a smile before correcting herself.

Another momentary pause…

"I have gone through many trials that would have killed, or at the very least permanently maimed me, if it were not for the abilities that I possess. For those of you who have never seen what I can do, I will now give you a simple demonstration. First, I want to tell you that I made Haruka promise me not to interfere or intervene if there was a problem when I became the new owner of the Hinata. She wanted me to evict some of you, but I said no because you are my friends. As of this moment, you will treat me with the same respect that you show to her. Haruka, please have them stand back."

They all hear a difference in the resonance of his voice, as it seems to carry a lot more authority with it now.

Haruka sticks out her left arm and motions everyone to stand back about ten meters from the cliff's edge.

"It is about to get very loud, so be prepared," she says keeping a straight face.

Turning to face the center of the large boulder, Keitaro clears his mind and touches the rock's surface with his left hand.

'_Concentrate and focus on what is before you, my son,' says Master Ryu encouraging his pupil._

Closing his eyes, Keitaro feels every crack and fissure there is within utilizing his mind's eye while sensing every detail about the object.

Transferring an immeasurable amount of his _Chi_ out from the core of his body, he begins to glow a light blue.

'Here we go,' thinks Haruka cracking a slight smirk. She then blanches slightly.

Mutsumi and Motoko cringe as well because of his power output. The warrior maiden also has a look of fear in her eyes.

Four sets of jaws almost hit the ground with Kaolla just about kicking herself for not having any of her diagnostic tools on her.

As Keitaro's glow escalates to bright white, Motoko nearly collapses when his _Chi_ level rise almost overwhelms her senses.

Mutsumi and Haruka are both thankful that they are not as sensitive as their fellow adept is.

The other girls all look at her because of her reaction and see the look of revulsion on her face.

They know that Keitaro is up to something, but because they are all psi-blind cannot feel anything that is going on here.

Barely holding on, Motoko feels him ramp up his _Chi_ to a level that she thought was beyond possible.

At his brightest, Keitaro strikes the boulder faster than the human eye can follow or the human mind can even comprehend.

For all of her training and innate abilities, Motoko can barely follow him.

The others, including Haruka and Mutsumi, cannot follow him at all.

**_BOOM!_**

The huge eyesore explodes with a loud bang as shockwaves echo into valley below. _Who knows how many heard that noise?_

The seven cover their ears because of the concussive force that he had just created.

With her mouth hanging open in disbelief, Naru's bladder lets go as she pisses her panties.

Motoko just stares after she collapses to her knees. She has seen him do things like this before, but never with this much raw power.

Powering down, the glow surrounding Keitaro quickly fades.

Once the dust settles, everyone sees that the rock along with everything else around it for at least ten meters around Keitaro has vaporized. That is, with the exception of the spot where he is standing. Dirt, grass, bushes and a portion of the cliff face are now just a memory.

Kitsune, Kaolla and Shinobu have a look of awe on their now smiling faces.

Haruka smiles at her lover.

Now that the initial shock is wearing off, Naru begins to cry.

Motoko nerves are still a bit 'frayed' as she too starts crying.

The view into the valley below is magnificent, but everyone misses this sight due to obvious reasons.

However, no one misses his point.

"I do not think that your message could be said any clearer, Kei-kun," purrs Kitsune not covering anything up more than she has to. This incident seems to have solidified her affections for him, strange as that may be.

Haruka and the others residents all nod in agreement.

Kaolla, still having difficulty with what she has just witnessed, definitely wants to find out how Keitaro can generate so much raw power and control it so well. Smiling for another reason, she needs to contact the Royal Registry back home about another matter.

"Good," says Keitaro acknowledging the Fox, then he adds, "I all want is for all of you to listen to me when I have something to say, okay?"

"Hai, Keitaro-sama," all six answer respectfully in unison.

Naru and Motoko continue to cry.

The other girls all come up and hug him.

"Kei-kun, you know I have to leave now," says Haruka pointing to her watch, "I will be up later."

Smiling, Keitaro nods to her as she turns and heads off back into the woods.

"Shinobu-chan," he says looking at the petite chef. This is when his stomach decides to growl.

The four close by laugh or giggle with Kitsune giving him a dubious look.

"Yes, Senpai," says Shinobu smiling. The look on her face at that moment is one of total captivation and love.

"How about making breakfast this morning, I am really famished," says Keitaro as the other giggle again when his stomach growls again, "I could eat almost as much as Kaolla-chan this morning."

"I was in the process of making your favorites before this all started, Senpai," responds Shinobu. Blushing, she takes his right hand and leads him back up the path to the Hinata.

Liking where this is going, Kitsune takes hold of Keitaro's left arm and sandwiches it between her very large treasures.

'Fuck,' thinks a very surprised Keitaro never expecting this from her.

Mutsumi and Kaolla giggling at the sight, follow close behind the trio.

Naru and Motoko bring up the rear after taking one last look at his handiwork.

Walking back after the others, Naru comes to realize a few things about what she has just witnessed from Keitaro as they totally mystify her. First off, she can see why Kanako worships him. Second, he is not as single-minded as she had thought. Lastly… and it is something that bothers her, "What was I mad at Kei-kun for anyway?" This she whispers because she is actually very much in love with him, as she has even told her girlfriend many times.

Needing to straighten out their strained relationship, Naru hopes that with his forgiving nature he will forgive her if she asks him.

"After I take another shower that is," mumbles Naru coming in the back door.

Meanwhile…

On the seedier side of Yokohama's bayside port in one of its myriad warehouses, a nefarious adept feels the powerful _Chi_ radiated by Keitaro during his all-out demonstration. The strength and intensity of the aural wave absolutely startles them in ways that they could have never imagined. They just missed the noise of the demonstration due to sheer distance.

"So, another _Motk_ master finally reveals himself again after all these centuries," says an ominous voice quietly looking out over Tokyo Bay.

The first signs of change…

Before coming down for breakfast, Keitaro showered again after his demonstration because it left him covered in dust, dirt and splinters.

"I just hoped that those two paid attention and that I reached them," he mumbles shampooing his hair, "because they both figure in my plans."

Turning off the water, he hears someone entering the other shower room and by their aura, knows whom it is.

"I will trust Karma and be patient," he whispers rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

_Master Ryu smiles and nods his approval._

Now sitting at the table, he notices that the dynamics here are already beginning to change.

Surprisingly, it starts with a question from one of those targeted.

With a beautiful, but very shy smile, Shinobu serves the man she adores as promised all of his favorite foods.

At first, the table is very quiet. Three of the five residents present are still trying to get their minds around what happened out in the back of the property. Mutsumi smiles knowing that the man she loves is evolving and showing more of his maturity.

Motoko, well…

Everyone notices that Naru is missing from the table, and they all probably know why.

At this juncture, someone decides to ask **the** question…

"Why did you always hide your true power from us, my Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko respectfully. With her own special abilities in full force since the incident outside, the Samurai notices huge changes from within his aura.

This question, and her choice of honorifics, raises a few eyebrows from those sitting here.

"You more than anyone else here should know why, Motoko-chan. You too, Mutsumi Nee-chan," starts Keitaro after swallowing some food. He adds a new honorific to the younger woman because he senses a big change in her demeanor.

She nods, as does Mutsumi.

Putting his chopsticks down, Keitaro pushes his rice bowl aside, and continues, "I have to constantly control and regulate the flow of astral energy that is in my body because it is extremely powerful. Did Tsuruko Nee-chan ever tell you about my last trial ten years ago? Ask her sometime about it if you have not heard the whole story. That should tell you why Shinmeiryu or _Ki_ based strikes could never work against me. Let me also say, that Hina Obaa-san and the Urashima elders had placed a lifetime ban on me from ever fighting in tournaments. They know that I could easily kill someone very quickly, and I do not ever want that on my conscience. But, even with all of this power at my disposal, I just want to live a normal and peaceful life."

"Not going to happen, Kei-kun," whispers Kitsune highly dubious of his last statement. She does smile at the possibilities though…

"You are right, my Keitaro-sama," replies Motoko somberly, "I am reading your _Chi_ and it is extremely powerful, yet at the same time, very gentle. Please, forgive me for my bad attitude and for all of the times that I have tried to attack you."

"I forgive you everything, Motoko-chan," replies Keitaro in a quiet voice. He does so without hesitation and smiles warmly at her.

With him saying this, Motoko stands up from the table, faces and deeply bows to him in reverence.

"Whoa," comments Kitsune under her breath.

Mutsumi smiles at her for taking the 'high road'.

Hurriedly, she leaves the dining room with tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

As she approaches her room, Motoko is sobbing openly.

"I have never seen her act like that before," whispers Shinobu in surprise while witnessing everything.

Third floor…

Sliding the door open to her room, a sudden revelation comes to Motoko. Coming in and sliding the door shut, she realizes that she is thoroughly in love with Keitaro. Not like the crush she had on him when she was five, it is of the type of love where she wants to share a bed and give him her gift.

"Ane-ue will know what to do," she whispers kneeling on her futon, "All I need to do now is summon up the courage to call her."

Back in the dining room…

"You are almost like an 'Alpha Male', Kei-kun?" remarks Kitsune putting all the pieces together. As far as she knows, this conclusion fits all of the events from the morning's activities perfectly.

Shinobu sits here with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her love for him keeps growing deeper as the moments fly by. It is her hope to become intimate with him some day.

Kaolla, who is beginning to mature into a beautiful young woman, feels the same way as her best friend.

Mutsumi takes in everything that has transpired here. She has to e-mail or text her Okā-san about the change in Keitaro's status. For sure, the first woman who saw him into this world will want to know everything that he has done this morning.

Naru though, we shall see…

Down at the Tea Shoppe…

Up in her apartment, Haruka smiles as she opens the small utility room just off her main walk-in closet. She fills a rolling bucket from the mop sink to clean up the mess on her polished wood floor.

"Glad I had the foresight to ask Kaa-san to put this in here," thinks Haruka putting in a little industrial strength floor soap. 'After what we had put out last night,' she adds to herself leaving the rest alone.

Haruka has to laugh at all the dried wet spots on her bedroom floor, she cannot help but make another comment and says, "A firehose has nothing on him, or me either, for that matter. Shit…"

This is hardly the first time that she has ever had to clean up some big dried wet stains after a wild night of sex with him. Even though Haruka loves how the stains came to be, she does not want her Imouto-chan to see this mess.

Speaking of her Imouto-chan, Haruka loves little Harumi very much and always looks forward to her visits. She is just upset at herself for forgetting this time.

Harumi's bright smile and enthusiasm for everything is very infectious. This always lifts the spirits of everyone around her.

Haruka can really use a distraction right now because she still wants Keitaro.

Downstairs in her laundry room, she washes the old blanket that they soiled and takes it up to her perch to dry outside on the railing. Since the day is pleasant and not too hot, it should be dry in almost no time.

Running back downstairs again, Haruka next throws Keitaro's clothes that she had stained into the washer for another load. Looking at the front of his pants before throwing them in, she says, "That was real sneaky of him using his _Chi_ like that to get me off like that." Feeling smug, she tosses them in with a few other items and starts the machine.

Having another thought on a similar vein, Haruka surmises, 'Wait until the others begin to see for themselves what he can do.' Shrugging after trying to put the best spin she could on the situation as it now stands, she moves on to other her chores.

Winding thing up in here, Haruka puts everything away and throws the last load of clothes into the dryer. Starting that up, she quickly grabs her tablet and goes to get some breakfast. She knows that her Imouto will have already eaten with their parents.

Waiting for the tea to brew, Haruka checks her email.

"Not much here right now," says Haruka. Offhandedly, Sunday's are usually slow in that department.

Downing her tea, Haruka takes her few dishes, puts them in a rack and runs everything through the kitchen's large dishwasher.

"There, perfect. Now to head outside and wait," says Haruka doing a cursory inspection of her place. She grabs her tablet off the kitchen table and heads to the front door.

Out in front of the shop, there is a comfortable swinging bench sitting off to the side of the front porch. Haruka had it imported from America. She and Keitaro put it together one evening after it arrived. They have sat on it many times just holding hands on a warm evening before heading up to her 'perch'.

Harumi too loves this swing as well, and when Haruka makes a bento for them, they like to share it out here.

Perusing her newest emails, Haruka gets a good laugh at the latest pics that Hina Baa-chan has just sent to her from America. Even Kanako sends her regards as well some pictures of her own.

"That girl is going to become my biggest rival when Kei-kun's plan finishes unfolding," she whispers in reference to the eighteen-year-old beauty that the ebon-haired 'Imouto' of her lover has become. _However, Haruka has no idea about Kanako's relationship with a certain fiery brunette who lives up above._

Up the boulevard, a brand new red BMW™ four-door sedan imported from Germany signals and pulls into her parking lot.

"Onee-chan!" hollers the cheerful voice of Harumi coming from the rear rolled-down window. She waves enthusiastically at Haruka.

All Haruka can do is laugh at her Imouto-chan's infectious enthusiasm as she closes out her device and puts it into sleep mode. Setting the device on the bench, she stands and heads over to greet her family.

After coming to a complete stop and to the sound of her parents' laughter, Harumi opens the backdoor and runs out.

Setting herself, Haruka smiles and waits for what is about to happen next.

Harumi jumps into her Onee-chan Haruka's waiting arms. After wrapping their arms around each other, they squeeze each other very tight.

This simple act alone brightens up Haruka's morning even more.

"Hey, kimi-chan," says Haruka. The two smile at each other before looking over at their parents. (Writer's note: kimi-chan means kid or kiddo in Japanese. It is a very affectionate term that Haruka uses for Harumi.)

"Ohaiyo, Okā-san and Otō-san. Is this trip for business or pleasure?" asks Haruka genuinely curious. Holding Harumi is no problem for her since she is only nine-years-old, so Haruka slides her over to one side for a better view.

For her part, Narumi puts her left arm on Haruka's shoulder and fiddles with the hem of her pleated skirt with the right one.

"All business today I'm sorry to say, Haru," says Yoko smiling at how well her two children get along despite their huge age difference.

"Later, I can drop her off at home if you want," says Haruka smiling, "It will give kimi-chan and me more time to spend together. Plus, I know she will want to see Kei-kun."

Harumi looks at her Kaa-san and nods with a big smile. She also figures that Keitaro might have some new 'magic' tricks to show her.

"So lunch and dinner will not be a problem, Haru?" asks Ruka from the driver's seat.

"No, I will make lunch for Narumi-chan down here," says Haruka looking at Harumi, "Later on, we will have dinner up at the Hinata. We both have a standing invitation."

"I love Shinobu Nee-chan's cooking," says Harumi rubbing her tummy. She also wants to see Kaolla Su, because maybe she will have some new toy or gadget to show her too.

"Okay then, Haru," says Ruka smiling at his two daughters, "Do not keep Harumi-chan out too late tonight since she has school tomorrow morning. See you two later." Like his wife, he is amazed at how well the two of them get along with each other.

His younger daughter gives him a fake frown at the mention of a particular word.

Confessions, back and forth…

Sitting at the desk in his room, Keitaro is perusing his laptop as he goes over everything that had transpired in the backwoods.

"Yoko Oba-san will be very pleased that she will not have to deal with those boulders out in back," whispers Keitaro as he amends his agenda, "Later, I will ask Haru-chan if I should call and tell her about that, or not."

Typing quickly, he also adds an agenda to take all of the residents and make them his. 'With one, I sure will be asking a lot of her,' he thinks making a chart and adding the six names to it. In a space next to each name, he places a checkoff box along with one for comments.

As for what he did out back, Master Ryu re-assures him that sometimes a small show of force is necessary to bring about changes in someone's attitude. Especially at first, when a recalcitrant person or two will not listen to reason. As long as no one gets hurt, the ends justify the means, or as in this mornings' case, only a pair of panties became drenched.

Therefore, he concludes that there was no major damage and just some minor embarrassment as an object lesson.

He also thinks about Motoko's apology. If she comes around, and stops with her own bad attitude, it will conclude even more positively for the beautiful Samurai.

Stopping what he is doing for a few minutes, Keitaro turns toward the sliding glass door for a look outside. He is surmising whether he had accomplished anything with this morning's momentous demonstration. With everything that has been happening around here, all he really wants to know is, 'did I reach the right person?'

In addition, what was it that Kitsune said about being an 'Alpha Male'? 'Hmmm..., wolves, lions and even the wild dogs of Africa. So why cannot I be on that list?' thinks Keitaro asking himself and trying not to take himself too seriously, 'From now on, that is what I will be around here.'

Laughing at the thought of surrounding himself with a pack of naked and extremely horny women who are constantly in heat almost has him drooling.

Nevertheless, a short time later…

A familiar aura approaches his door bringing him out of his reverie.

_Knock! Knock!_

Swinging back around, Keitaro saves all of his new info before pulling the flash drive out. Opening a compartment in his old-style rolltop desk, he places the storage device in with his other ones.

Before acknowledging his guest, Keitaro puts on a neutral face.

"Come in," he says without looking towards the door.

Silently sliding open the traditional door, Naru comes in and closes it behind her.

Walking over to where he is, she kneels on a tatami close behind Keitaro's chair and quietly waits until he recognizes her.

After allowing a few extra seconds to let everything sink in, Keitaro turns in his swivel chair to face to see Naru with her head humbly bowed down. Trying to keep from smiling, he thinks, 'I think she received my message.'

Nevertheless, he wants to see how far this goes before knowing for sure.

Keitaro know that she has taken a shower, as her shampoo and perfume smells very fresh.

She is wearing a yellow top and a knee-length denim skirt.

"What can I do for you, Naru-san?" asks Keitaro using this particular honorific to test her sincerity.

Noticing the change immediately, she bows her head to the floor and says in a soft voice, "Keitaro-sama, please forgive me for being such a bitch towards you. Also, forgive me for my bad attitude." _Her voice is quaking slightly and she is sweating._

'Wow, I guess my demonstration outback really did work,' thinks Keitaro almost saying this aloud. Smiling at the beautiful woman bowing low before him, this is all that he has ever wanted from her. That is, a sincere apology.

"I forgive you, Naru-chan," says Keitaro letting her off the hook. He changes the honorific to a more affectionate one and then adds, "it is all in the past now, can we at least be friends again?" _This he does for Kanako's sake as well…_

Her confession elates him.

"How can you forgive me so easily after I was such a bitch?" asks Naru who puzzled by this. She finally looks up at him and sees him smiling.

"Because you asked me too, and I also know why you have been angry for so long," he answers without explanation. _Being that his Kaa-san and hers have been friends all of their lives, Keitaro has known her since she was born._

"You do," she replies not questioning how he knows. Even through her hardheadedness, she knows how close Keitaro is to his Okā-san's side of the family and that he keeps in close contact with them.

(**Writer's note** [**a short one paragraph history**]: In this version of the story, Narumi's Otōto was a young widower and so when the time was perfect she introduced him to Naru's Okā-san, the two instantly fell in love and married shortly afterwards. He adopted and gave Naru his last name. His own daughter Mei is Keitaro's first cousin, which also makes Naru his first cousin by marriage)

Realizing that Naru may be the first woman he takes beyond his beloved Haruka, Keitaro opens his arms in invitation and waits to see what will transpire.

At this, she leaps to her feet and sits in his lap.

"Whoa," responds Keitaro not expecting the brunette to act so quickly. His chair slides back a few centimeters until bumps to a stop against the desk.

Putting her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder, Naru just cuts loose. Crying harder than when her real Otō-san had left, she gets it all out of her system. Also, all the frustration, the angst over whether she loves Keitaro or not, the bad temper tantrums when she could not have her own way, missing Kanako's steady presence, everything comes out as the brunette tears soak his shirt.

_You know what they say about tears being the best release._

For his part, Keitaro has never seen her cry like this, not even when she was a little girl and sickly.

Opening a drawer in his desk, he gets her a handkerchief so she can wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

The simple act of crying accomplishes a lot, as her bottle was quiet full.

While this is happening, Keitaro pulls a now vulnerable Naru closer to him to comfort and reassure her that everything will be all right.

"Do you feel better now, Naru-chan?" he asks.

"I do not deserve you, Keitaro-sama," answers Naru looking at him with reddened eyes. She chooses to use a very respectful honorific, before adding, "I was such a terrible bitch to you and you forgave me for everything as though it was nothing. For the longest time, I hated it when you would ignore me. That is why I would call you a pervert. I should have known better than that since Kana-chan adores you. Shit, I am even named after your Okā-san for Kami's sake."

She feels that she has sullied his Okā-san's good name as well.

Her confession totally flabbergasts him as he was not expecting this either. All Keitaro had expected was maybe just a simple apology and a promise or two from her, but not the tears or words of contrition.

This makes him glad that he had taken the high road with Naru, even if it was for Kanako's sake.

However, he just want to see if there will be any more to this or what…

Blowing her nose, Naru says nothing else and makes eye contact with Keitaro.

"Naru-chan," says a soft-spoken Keitaro, "before you came in here, I had considered evicting you for your constant verbal abuse and bad attitude. However, after seeing how you reacted earlier and with you on my lap now, crying and asking my forgiveness, as you have done. Any thoughts of letting you go are gone, as the slate between us is now clean." _He does not feel like dealing with Kanako or his Kaa-san over this either…_

"Just like that," she responds sitting up surprised that this is all there seems to be of it.

"Just like that," he says repeating her words before adding, "I am very happy with how we were able to resolve our situation."

_Master Ryu smiles at Keitaro and is very pleased with the results here._

"Arigato gozaimasu, Keitaro-sama," replies Naru noting both the change in honorifics and tone that he is using. Brightening up a bit, she wipes under her eyes before blowing her nose.

This is when Keitaro decides to make a confession of his own…

"Now I want to tell you something else, Naru-chan," he declares looking deeper into her eyes, "I am placing a claim on you and from now you are mine. No other man can ever have you."

Her eyes go wide as she had never expected him to do this, but it is so much better than what could have happened.

"Hai, Kei-kun," responds Naru without reservation and smiles as she changes her use of honorifics as well.

He nods, and then gets another shock…

Ecstatic by the fact that he still wants her, she then adds, "I love you, and as a token of my sincerity, I freely give you my body, my heart and my soul."

"Whoa," he says again as the surprises keep coming.

Throwing her arms back around his neck again, she leans in and begins to kiss him.

Parting his lips, Keitaro sticks his tongue out and seeks entrance to her mouth.

Willingly and with all the love that she can muster, Naru opens her mouth and allows their tongues to do a joyous dance together.

With the exception of Kanako, she has never kissed someone as passionately as she is kissing Keitaro right now.

'I wasted so much time being a bitch towards him,' she thinks, 'and this will make Kana-chan happy too.' With the present state of affairs as they stand, the brunette is happy that her Karma seems to be on the upturn.

Wanting to see how far he can go in his new relationship with Naru, Keitaro gets an idea to test just how far she is willing to go.

So…

Running his right hand up Naru's slender waist, he hears a soft moan. Not truly understanding how she could acquiesce so easily, Keitaro brings his right hand up to her left breast. Taking a chance, he cups it and in the process tweaks her nipple through her clothing.

Knowing he expects the worst, she allays his fears by moaning softly and kissing him even deeper.

Running the same hand underneath her top, he hears her hiss with delight before stopping at her bra. He is just about to reach inside when Naru surprises him yet again.

As they continue to French kiss, Naru takes her arms from around his neck and lifts the front of her top. Pushing his hand away, she unclasps the front snapping bra that she is wearing.

A slight gasp from him as the surprises continue to mount.

Doing this willingly as act of love, and in total submission to him, Naru reaches out for his hand and places it on her bare breast before putting her arms back around his neck.

Keitaro hears the sound of muffled laughter come from Naru as he touches her tender skin.

Gently tweaking her nipple directly this time, she gasps louder through their sloppy kiss before it breaks.

He sees a very nice sight when it does, and although Naru is not as large as Haruka is, her beautiful breasts stand out perfectly from her body. She also has small light pink areoles that have little erect buttons at the tips.

"Oh Kami, Kei-kun," moans Naru softly as her lover changes tack and leans in to suck on her nipples.

Wordlessly, he enjoys the taste of something new. Keitaro will not do a comparison because he knows each pair will have its own merit. There may be other ones down the road to try, so he will leave behind the semantics and rhetoric for now.

Cradling his head, she coos, "That feels so good".

He uses suction to pull her left teat out a bit farther.

"Kei-kun, if you keep that up I am going to cum," she hisses as her panties dampen.

'Whoa,' he thinks sitting up and looking at her.

The surprises with her never seem to end.

No hesitating…

Having heard enough, Keitaro reaches under her knees with right arm and stands up holding her bridal style.

Looking very surprised by his bold action, Naru wears a brilliant smile on her pretty face.

'I just hope I am ready for this,' she thinks feeling comfortable in his arms.

Stepping over to his futon, he kicks it open and sets Naru down on her feet.

Dropping to her knees for a different reason this time, she decides to take the initiative. _This catches him totally off guard as Haruka usually allows him to start before she takes over._

"I want to see what was growing under my ass," says Naru whose eyes grow wide at the bulge before her.

Nevertheless, she is very wet and extremely horny due to Keitaro's assault on her nipples.

When he goes for the band of his warm ups, she pushes his hand aside and says, "Onegai, Kei-kun. Allow me."

Her anticipation grows as she hopes for something good to happen.

Using her slender fingers, the loose-fitting pants comes down easily. Pulling them all the way down, she is comes face-to-face with his fully erect one-eyed monster. It spits some precum in her face.

"Shit," squeaks Naru totally amazed at how large he is. Being a medical student, Naru now appreciates that Keitaro packs a great deal more than the average male does.

"Gomen, Naru-chan," says Keitaro.

Naru shrugs and takes a finger to wipe her face. Curiosity gets to her, so she takes a taste and thinks, 'pretty good, and just a little bitter'.

Standing here waiting for her, his warmups and boxers fall to his ankles so he kicks them off.

"This is my first time giving 'head', Kei-kun. So I do not know how good I will be," says Naru warning him in advance.

He says nothing as her aura tells him everything.

Immediately coming in closer, Naru begins by placing her left hand on his thigh. Taking hold of his huge cock with her right hand, she starts by licking his hardened shaft like a lollipop. Her tongue works its way around licking the purplish head as she laps up all of his leaking juice.

'Salty too, but not too bad,' thinks Naru of her new lover's flavor, 'It is much different than Kana-chan though.'

Dragging her tongue down and following the course of his veins, Naru can feel that her ministrations are making him even harder.

Keitaro moans when her tongue gently licks the soft folds of his scrotum. He gets a real treat when she sucks on one of his big testicles.

"Fuck," he says gasping clearly enjoying himself.

Deciding that it is time to escalate things, Naru opens her mouth as wide as possible and slowly takes in the large purplish head of his cock. Knowing to take it slow due to his sheer size, she also wants to please him in any way that she can. The brunette beauty just makes sure that she has plenty of saliva in her mouth so everything will go a lot easier.

'Fuck, just how Haru-chan started,' he thinks gasping. When he started in with the brunette, Keitaro never expected her to be this aggressive.

There is no response from her when the head strikes the back of her throat. Naru controls her gag reflex by slowing her breathing and relaxing her nerves.

'Oh Kami,' thinks Naru pleased with her progress so far.

"Oh shit, Naru-chan. This is so good," says Keitaro. He puts a hand on the back of her head, as his balance is tenuous due to her ministrations.

Increasing her speed and suction, Naru realizes that she is making love to him. _This knowledge is very intoxicating to her._

"Damn it, Naru-chan. I am going to cum," he says before almost thrusting his cock down her throat.

Naru does not retch as she slows her breathing down for a second time. Getting up some courage, she throats him and licks his balls. Nothing prepares her for what happens next.

"Fuck," he hisses through his teeth when his prostate convulses.

Feeling something quiver in a spot behind his testicles, Naru receives the first of ten large shots of semen as they plaster her tonsils.

'Oh shit,' thinks Naru almost gagging. Quickly, the brunette has to back off so she can swallow his huge load as it fires off. The sheer volume and speed of each volley forces her to do this so she will not sputter and lose some of his precious seed.

In the end, it all goes down without Naru losing a single drop.

Whimpering some, Keitaro cannot move because she really did a good job pleasing him. In addition, he did not expect Naru to deep-throat him her first time out.

For some reason, a thought occurs to her about what she learned in a physiology class at Toudai of how little a man usually only fires off a small amount during ejaculation. So far, Keitaro proves this notion false after what she had just swallowed.

Learning this, along with other things, makes Naru very happy.

Taking her mouth off his still erect cock, she makes sure that her tongue leaves nothing of value behind. Her first act of fellatio also dispels the rest of the old notions that she had about him too.

In rapid succession, Naru pulls her top and open bra off before going for the button of her skirt. Sitting on his futon, she pulls it off and lays back on the futon spreading her legs. Feeling that he may want something to do the rest, she leaves her panties on and gives him a smile.

Just as rapidly, he pulls his tee shirt off and tosses it aside.

Seeing Naru smile and spreading her legs in invitation, Keitaro drops to his knees and calls upon his years of experience with Haruka.

"My turn, Naru-chan," says Keitaro to her calmly and in a soft voice.

Kneeling in front of this beautiful young woman, he reaches in the band of her panties and slowly pulls them down. Coming off her feet, he flings them across the room as though they were a rubber band.

Giggling nervously when he does this, Naru bites her upper lip in anticipation as she waits for Keitaro's next move.

She does not have to wait long…

Seeing her hardened clit, which has already popped out from its hood, Keitaro reaches down and grabs her ankles. Remembering his times with Haruka, he slowly kisses and licks his way down to the prize that awaits him.

Unlike his regular lover, Naru just gasps and moans, which is in stark contrast to the usual screaming and swearing from his beloved cousin.

At least this is how it starts out.

Wrapping his arms around her slender and creamy white thighs, he proceeds to eat her virgin pussy as her feet dangle in the air. Without resorting to the use of his abilities, his tongue performs its own magic on her innocent nether lips.

Quickly, he finds all of her sweet spots.

"Shit! Kei-kun," gasps Naru grabbing the back of his head. She just about shoves him in deeper as he begins to orally rape her.

'Just like Kana-chan,' she thinks with her mind going blank.

Her lover works his way all around her swollen clit and laps up the leaking honey.

'Delicious,' he thinks feeling her begin to twitch and buck.

It does not take long for Naru to squirt her release into his face.

However, this is only the beginning as now he lifts her ass up lights his _Chi_ a tiny bit and tongues her sphincter.

'This should get her really going,' thinks Keitaro violating her virgin ass.

"Kei-kun, no... Damn it!" she says feeling too much pleasure as he violates her backdoor. _Also, just as her beloved Kana-chan._

Sliding an aura-laden finger into her ass, Keitaro causes her to buck wildly as one possessed once more, before she gushes all over his face again.

"C...Cum...Cumming! Oh, fuck! Kei-kun," squeals Naru climaxing for a third time not knowing how much more of this she can stand. The actions of his tongue is bombarding her mind with so many pleasurable sensations that she is on the verge of fainting.

After pulling his finger out, Keitaro's tongue goes into her again as he tweaks her hardened clit. This causes Naru to shake around violently on his futon.

Passing the threshold to Nirvana, the following happens: a strangled cry; a violent jerk as her legs go stiff; her toes curl under; another huge squirt splashes Keitaro's face and, then nothing.

Losing consciousness, she passes out from all of the satisfying tortures that he has just inflicted upon her.

Smiling at what he has just done to this woman, he leans back and gently sets her ass back down on his futon.

Although out of it, Naru has a huge smile on her face.

'Shit! She cums just as much as or maybe a little more than Haru-chan does,' thinks Keitaro with a satisfied smirk.

Allowing Naru to enjoy the afterglow, he grabs his tee shirt and wipes off his face before throwing it in with the dirty laundry.

"She does taste very good though," whispers Keitaro trying not to laugh.

It takes a couple of minutes for her to come back around, so he bides his time to admire her slender and very sexy naked body.

"Oh, hi Kei-kun," says Naru opening eyes after coming back around, "Sorry I fainted. It is just that that was so good." The fiery brunette smiles at her new lover.

"I think you are ready to be mine, Naru-chan," declares Keitaro a second time to the woman with him on his futon, "So, from this moment on no other man can ever have you".

"Hai, Kei-kun. Onegai, this is my first time, so be gentle with me," whispers Naru smiling up at him. _She knows that what happens next will be very different from her experiences with Kanako._

Hovering over her, Keitaro watches as she spreads her legs wide in total submission to him.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she smiles as he leans down to kiss her lips.

Not needing to guide himself into her, he trust that his large cock instinctively knows where to go.

Experience will show him as he mentally prepares to receive this woman's gift.

Locking her calves around his thighs, Naru mentally prepares for the pain of losing her virginity.

As with Haruka, Keitaro applies his _Chi_ to the tip of his penis so she will not experience any pain, and as with his older lover, he wants her first sexual experience to be a memorable one.

"I will not hurt you, Naru-chan. I promise," says Keitaro smiling down at Naru.

Feeling his hard spongy tip at the entrance to her wet folds as it touches her hymen, she says, "I trust you, Kei-kun,"

"Ready?" he asks quietly.

Closing her eyes, Naru nods and has her breath taken away when his large cock enters her pussy.

It gently pushes through her maidenhead without any discomfort.

This experience is unlike anything that Naru has ever felt before in her life.

Expecting a lot of pain, as some of her friends at the Academy had related to her, there is none.

With her arms up around his neck, she pulls him down for a kiss to commemorate the taking her innocence.

Naru is now one with Keitaro.

After the kiss he asks, "Are you okay, Naru-chan?"

"Yes," she whispers her answer. Naru is going to like having his large cock deep inside of her pussy from now on. With this said, she then adds, "It feels really good inside of me, Kei-kun. Shit, you are so damn big though."

Happy that he asked, she kisses his lips once more.

Keitaro gives her a minute to get used to having him be inside of her and whispers, "I love you, Naru-chan."

Seeing that she is comfortable with him inside of her, he puts his arms under hers and grips her shoulders.

Using her wetness, he goes as deep as he can.

She gasps pleasurably as his large cock just about stretches her pussy to its limit.

Reaching her cervix, he stops again and asks, "How is it now, Naru-chan?"

"Oh Kami, Kei-kun. I am so full down there," says Naru focusing in on not cumming right away.

Slowly beginning to make romantic love, they allow their momentum to build.

Seeing her enjoying this, he begins to increase his speed while sliding in and out of her most sacred place.

Naru is very different from Haruka in so many ways, but she is also just as beautiful.

Bringing her legs up from his thighs, she locks her ankles together behind the small of his back.

"Oh shit! This is so good," she hisses tightening her grip on him.

Listening to her, Keitaro arches up causing Naru to grip his ass because he is now fucking her with more passion.

"Kei-kun, I am going to cum!" gasps Naru experiencing something new. Her pussy is beginning to tighten around his blood-gorged cock.

"Do I need to pull out, Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"No, Kei-kun! Cum inside me, it's a safe time," she replies grabbing onto his ass tighter to keep him inside of her. Naru's toes begin to curl again as she lets go.

Groaning and whimpering, they experience their orgasms simultaneously.

Keitaro slows down and from his prostate fires the first of eleven huge, very warm shots of semen directly into Naru's womb.

She squirts just as heavily as does he and makes a huge mess all over his cock, balls and crotch. Naru feels each one of his hot jets of cum pack her uterus as the excess profusely leaks out.

A slight tickle ensues as his semen runs down the crack of her gorgeous ass and onto the bedding underneath them.

Both feel the earth move as their fluids escape and intermingle together.

"Oh Kami," says Naru after she becomes cognizant again, "what just happened?"

Rhetorically asking this right after having her world rocked, she is not tired from her first time. It makes her happy that there is no pain after giving him her gift.

After a few seconds he replies, "Shit, Naru-chan. That was something else!"

This is all he can say after the fucking that he has just given to her. For some reason, it felt more intense than usual.

"Do you have another one in you, Kei-kun?" Naru asks not wanting to lose the brand new feeling of love that she is now experiencing.

"Are you sure, Naru-chan? Will it be too much for you?" asks Keitaro in return.

Touched by his concern for her, she reaches her right hand up and gently caresses his cheek. "With you here in this bed, my Kei-kun. I now feel loved and protected. Please, make love to me again," says Naru speaking softly and smiling.

Without another word, Keitaro takes her and once again makes love to her. Slowly, he builds up his momentum so that she can enjoy what he is doing to her.

"Would you like to be on top for a while, Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro. He wants to experience her body in a different way.

Silently nodding, she loosens her legs from around his waist so he can turn the both of them over while still joined.

Gasping, and then letting out a groan, his large cock pushes deeper into her pussy.

Looking up at the ceiling, Naru rights herself before going up and down on him.

Almost crying out because of all the pleasure that is hitting her brain, Naru begins to ride her stud. With her hands on his chest, she sees him reach up to fondle her very sensitive and now swollen breasts.

Mewing when he gently tugs at her nipples, she loves the rhythm that they have established as he thrusts upward.

"Oh Kami, Kei-kun. You are so deep inside of my pussy," she says looking down at him. Mere words cannot describe what she is experiencing right now.

Keitaro runs his hands down her body and grabs Naru's gorgeous ass. He wants to grasp more of her in this position.

Naru is on the verge of another massive orgasm as her climax builds, she feels him just about violating her uterus as his tip rams at the entrance.

"C... Cumming! Kei-kun," squeaks Naru. She barely gets this out before squirting heavily once again.

"Me too, Na-chan," says Keitaro with a slightly pained expression.

"Gah", is the simultaneous expression of both of them as they expel more of their fluids.

Once more, she feels twelve more hot jets of semen pass through her cervix to fill her unprotected uterus. When the last spurt enters her, Naru's arms weaken and she collapses onto his chest.

Rolling off him drenched in sweat, she lays next to him taking his hand and enjoys the afterglow.

A few minutes later Naru says, "I have something else that I want to confess to you, Kei-kun."

"What is it, Naru-chan?" he asks sitting up as she gets up on one elbow.

"Well, Kei-kun," says Naru in a very serious tone, "Not that it matters any more though after what we have just done. I had always wanted you to just take me and make me yours. You used to act so docile and quiet that it would royally piss me off. I needed you to be a man and not take my shit. I know that I said that you were just another perverted male, but it makes me happy that you proved me wrong. Take me whenever you want to after this because from now on I am yours."

Both know that Kanako would enjoy seeing this attitude shift in her too.

Noticing this change in her tone and demeanor, Keitaro replies, "I like this new you as well, Naru-chan. I have always had to be careful around you and others here. Between balancing my strength and other abilities, my responsibilities to each one of you here as the owner of the Hinata, I could not let you know until the right time about me and I apologize for pissing you off. Just keep what you saw this morning to yourself, okay?"

"Okay. I will Kei-kun," she answers as they both sit up. Naru discovers much to her delight that she likes being here naked beside him. In addition, from how he is looking at her, he likes it too.

"Naru-chan, you have a beautiful body and I am glad that you shared it with me," says Keitaro smiling offhandedly. Blushing some, he thinks that this sounds a little silly and sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

"I am glad you were my first, Kei-kun," says Naru in a full-blown blush while smiling shyly at his compliment. Then getting to her knees, she throws her arms around his neck and leans in to kiss his lips once more.

Moaning softly through the kiss, she feels him reach in to fondle her breasts.

Keitaro enjoys how she has re-focused her aggression in a different direction, as he sees that this has definite possibilities for the future.

Naru loves it that he is showing her his manliness. _Keitaro is now very desirable to her._

After the kiss breaks he asks, "Naru-chan, would you like to go down for a soak in the onsen with me?"

"I would love too, sweetie. Can I wash your back?" she asks him in return. A cold sweat now covers Naru and her pussy is leaking profusely.

At first, her reply startles him, because Haruka usually says the same thing after they finish having sex. He tries to put that out of his mind for right now and feels a little guilty for being with another woman. _However, as Haruka said to him last night, she understands this and will always be there for him._

Naru smiles as she releases him.

Standing on his feet, Keitaro helps Naru up.

Keenly aware after standing upright, she feels just a little wobbly on her feet.

Feeling a bit different down below, his semen runs down her inner thighs.

Taking a quick look at his futon, she notices that there are no traces of blood in the bedding from where he had taken her. _This also makes her happy_.

Wanting to see if he can get away with something, Keitaro asks, "Would you like to run naked down to the onsen with me, Naru-chan?"

Giving him a 'what-the-fuck' look, she stares at him before smiling. Then chuckling, she replies, "Sure, why not. I guess I am just as big a hentai as you are right now."

Her teasing sarcasm is so different from the angry vitriol that she had been using on him. _He can get used to this…_

Leaving her clothing strewn about his room, she adds, "I'll get everything later."

Stepping over to his traditional door, Keitaro slides opens it.

Giggling with a mock look of surprise, he grabs her hand before looking out into the hallway.

"Ready?" he asks looking at her.

They both feel like little kids getting ready the raid the cookie jar.

Nodding her head conspiratorially, she tries to stifle a laugh before stepping naked into the hallway with him.

Closing his door and after a quick kiss for luck, he runs down the stairs with her as they laugh like those naughty little kids.

Keitaro gets a nice bonus when he sees Naru's full breasts bouncing around as they run down the hallway to the onsen.

Both of them were surprised when they got downstairs and saw that no one was in the common room or in the side hallway.

Outside, Keitaro pulls Naru over into the men's wash area.

At first, she looks at him as if he is crazy, but when she goes in with him the last of her inhibitions melt away.

"Please sit, Keitaro-dono. I shall take care of you and wash your back first," says Naru formally bowing her head.

Demurely, she stands behind the wash stool with her arms in front of her.

Keitaro sits, and for his part, sees the lovely sight of a naked Naru in front of him.

Turning on the detachable showerhead, she wets him down first and notices for the first time how well cut he is. Not overly muscular mind you, but looking like someone who has trained for years in the Martial Arts.

Smiling at this sight, Naru kneels down to wash him with the sponge and soap bottle from off the ledge in hand.

'The surprises keep on coming,' thinks Keitaro smiling while being pampered, 'My Karma is very good today.'

_Master Ryu smiles at his pupil's good fortune._

Just as Haruka, Naru leans in with her pointed breasts to massage the soap around his back.

This gives both a pleasurable experience.

Getting a lusty idea, Naru drapes her arms down the front of him and begins to kiss his neck. She sees that her plan is working because a new friend of hers in making its re-appearance right now.

Coming around to the front of her lover, she slowly washes down the front of him and puts on a show of it at the same time. Even though Naru has no experience in pleasuring a man, she does all of this by instinct.

When he pulls her close for a kiss, she grabs his hard cock and begins to stroke him.

"Shit Naru-chan. That feels really good," he says after releasing her lips. Not wanting to waste a good hard on, he stands after Naru rinses him off. Opening her mouth, she leans in and tongues him like before. Naru likes the taste of what is coming out.

Then wanting to please him more, she lovingly gives him another blowjob.

Keitaro is in heaven, he has a beautiful woman sucking him off and she is definitely doing a good job of it.

Naru looks up at her lover and sees that she is pleasing him. Readying herself for another one of his big explosions, she increases the speed as well as the suction.

"Oh Kami," croaks Keitaro. He grabs the wall behind them to steady himself for when he floods her mouth.

A twitch and then…

Naru backs off a bit so she can swallow it because she does not want to spill any of his precious gift to her.

"Shit, Kei-kun. That is a dangerous weapon you have there," says Naru after swallowing.

Looking up at him, she laughs at the expression on his face.

"Whoa," he says coming back around after enjoying himself.

Then, Naru takes a finger and wipes a little dribble from the side of her mouth. She feels a little smug right now after gulping down two of Keitaro's huge loads without losing a single drop.

Naru sits on the stool and allows him to pamper her, she smiles at his gentleness as he washes her breasts.

Keitaro teases her some when he fondles them and playfully tugs at her swollen nipples.

Naru lets out a pleasurable moan causing him to get a smug look on his face.

"Hentai," she says giggling again not willing to have him just tease her without a response.

Rinsing her off, he thinks, 'What a gorgeous woman I have here.'

Sitting in the spa after he helps her in first, Naru thinks, 'Has he always been such a gentleman, and I missed this?' Sighing slightly over missed opportunities, she lets it go and_ will only look to the future now._

For the first time, Naru realizes that she is no longer a virgin and needs to make an appointment with her doctor to get some birth control pills. For her, condoms are definitely out of the question. Someday she would like to have his baby, but not yet. She wants her degree and to become a doctor, so for the time being she just sits in the warm water with a huge smile on her face.

"What a difference a morning makes," says Naru musing casually and stating the obvious.

"I agree, Na-chan," replies Keitaro relaxing.

She then adds, "Kei-kun, when I got up this morning I felt nothing but anger. But now, I am at ease just being here with you."

Keitaro makes no verbal reply to her comment, and since his arm is already around Naru's waist, he pulls her close yet again. His response to her statement comes in the form of a very passionate French kiss. After the kiss breaks he then says, "Naru-chan, thank you. Being here with you like this right now is just perfect."

Flabbergasted by such a loving reply she says, "I do not know what to say to that." She looks at him with a tear of love in her eye and kisses his cheek softly as a thank you.

After another twenty minutes or so, they exit the spa and dry each other off.

Wrapping themselves up in towels Keitaro and Naru step back inside the Hinata, they notice that the place is still very quiet.

Shrugging, Keitaro takes Naru's hand as they head upstairs. Stepping inside of his room, the two kiss before she breaks off to get her clothing. Naru quickly dresses in front of Keitaro as he takes his towel off and puts on some clean clothes.

"See you at lunchtime, Na-chan," says Keitaro. He gives Naru a quick kiss.

"Okay, Kei-kun. I love you," replies Naru stepping back into the hallway.

"What a morning?" Keitaro asks rhetorically. Looking out, he smiles at a nice sight as the brunette sways her lovely ass towards the staircase.

Stepping back into his room and sliding the door closed, he hears Master Ryu laughing in the background.

A couple of hours later at the dinner table…

Right away, everyone notices that something is different with Naru. She glows and practically floats down into the dining room when Shinobu serves lunch. What really blows them all away is when Naru comes over to Keitaro and kisses his lips before taking her seat just to his right. Her smile is something brand new and they will just need to get used to it.

Mutsumi, taking a cue from her friend, also kisses him before she sits.

This causes Naru to giggle uncharacteristically and the sound startles everyone. The brunette chooses not to pay attention to anything around her except for Keitaro.

Shinobu, after bringing out the food with Kitsune's help, also notices the huge difference in Naru's demeanor. She sits next to her beloved Senpai on his left. For her, mealtimes have usually been extremely nerve-wracking or, at the very least, it caused her a lot of worry. For some reason though, she feels very calm right now, as it must be because of how pleasant the brunette is acting.

Since her Senpai seems to be smiling, she takes this as a sign that there is nothing wrong and eats in silence listening to the others talk.

Kitsune is very dubious of the brunette's intentions, but she will reserve her judgment until all of the facts are in. For now, she will put this aside and just enjoy her lunch.

When Motoko enters the dining room, she almost stumbles at the sight of Naru kissing her Keitaro-sama. Not knowing how to act, part of her becomes extremely jealous of what the brunette is doing to him. The young Samurai watches as her oldest Senpai comes in and kiss him too. Another part of her wishes that she were not so staid or mixed up right now.

'By all of the gods, I love him so much,' thinks Motoko coming to this not so new revelation. Sitting at the table, she demurely eats her lunch not once taking her eyes off the man at its head.

Kaolla, who always seems to be oblivious to her surroundings (she had always hated listening to Naru and Motoko when they would bitch at Keitaro), takes what is happening here into her eidetic memory. The Princess deduces logically that Naru had just given her virginity to Keitaro not too long ago. The mornings' demonstration must have drastically changed the older woman's demeanor, and she can tell intuitively that something like that had happened by the way that the brunette glows now. _A not so scientific observation from her, but accurate nonetheless._

There is then the evidence that Naru is talking pleasantly to Keitaro at the table. These are definitive signals that the dynamics around here are in the process of evolving.

The conclusion she comes to is that she wants Keitaro as well; because Kaolla believes in her heart that he would make her an excellent husband. For now, she will keep all of these observations and conclusions to herself.

Added sunshine comes in…

The afternoon, unlike the morning is very uneventful. The peace and change around the Hinata is certainly astounding.

Mutsumi feels a certain harmoniousness that has been missing in the Hinata since she moved in just to be near Keitaro. _She is the Otohime heir and knows that her beloved has certain abilities. Her Okā-san has shared her own observations about the Urashima heir._

The oldest resident of the Hinata also has her own secrets that she keep hidden from the others, even from the two others whose abilities are as keen as hers are.

Speaking of having special abilities, Motoko senses a change in the dynamics of the Hinata as well.

In the space of just a few short hours, the aura having been very red to almost crimson, is now settling into a much calmer hue of blue. It is her hope that she can finally gather up enough courage to confess to her Keitaro-sama when the time is right.

In the latter part of the afternoon, the quiet of the day is interrupted by the loud cheerful voice of a nine-year old girl coming into the foyer of the Hinata and hollering, "Keitaro Onii-chan, where are you?"

Following this bit of kerfuffle, everyone hears padded footsteps running across the wooden floor of the residential wing.

Then another voice is heard saying, "Kimi-chan, slow down. Wait for me." It is the voice of someone trying to catch a breeze with a butterfly net as Haruka chases after her Imouto-chan.

"Come on, Onee-chan. You are just not fast enough," says Harumi giggling as she reaches Keitaro's door.

Hearing familiar voices in the hallway, he goes to open his door.

When this happens, the little bundle of high energy almost bowls him over.

"Keitaro Onii-chan," squeals Harumi in delight. She is just about squeezing the stuffing out of him as they stand just inside of the doorway.

"Geez, kimi-chan. Let the poor man breathe," says an exasperated Haruka starting to giggle.

Shinobu, Kaolla and Mutsumi step out into the hallway to see what is going on. They were in Mutsumi's room having fun and playing games.

Keitaro laughs.

"Do you have any new magic tricks to show me today, Onii-chan?" asks Harumi looking up at him. Her attention span, though better than most kids her age dissipates rapidly when she sees a certain blonde dark-skinned Princess standing down the hallway.

They shriek with glee at the sight of each other.

"Well, Harumi-chan. I may have once I get my wind back," answers Keitaro looking at her Onee-san.

Haruka shrugs and laughs when Harumi ignores him, releases her grasp and runs down the hallway towards the Princess.

Harumi and Kaolla hug and squeeze each other happily. Easily, these two have the most energy of everyone standing here.

Joined by the petite chef and the Turtle Priestess, they go back inside of Mutsumi's room.

Standing here now in the doorway by himself, Keitaro blinks once and wonders what just happened to him.

Bewildered, he steps back into his room.

"Kei-kun, now I know you're being ignored," says Haruka laughing at his situation. Leaving her Imouto-chan in the capable hands of the other three, she steps into Keitaro's room and closes the door behind her.

It does not take long for them to get into a romantic clinch and French kiss.

"How is your plan going so far, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka looking at him afterwards with her arms around his neck.

"It's going better than I could have ever hoped, Haru. Wait until dinner and you will see for yourself," he answers before kissing her again.

At the dinner table, everyone is smiling.

The residents see Harumi sitting with Keitaro as he shows her a few new things that also wow the others. Before now, they have never seen him use any of his minor abilities.

However, the Urashima siblings have witnessed him many times use his gifts to entertain them.

Harumi howls with laughter as she watches Keitaro manipulating different objects making them do seemingly impossible things.

Haruka looks on smiling as her lover entertains Harumi. She sees how her eyes light up when Keitaro moves from demonstration to demonstration.

Mutsumi and Motoko have both seen him do some remarkable things in the past, but it astonishes them that he can use his abilities to entertain a little girl.

Through all of this, Haruka notices a huge change in Naru's demeanor. It is a big difference from the bitch that she had been only that morning. Naru's glow tells her that she gave something special to her beloved not too long ago.

Believing that even though Naru had been with him earlier, the brunette will always be second best when it comes to pleasing her Keitaro, _and she will keep it that way!_

Putting this out of her mind for another time, she wants nothing to spoil Harumi-chan's day.

After dinner and some more fun in the common room with the others, the young girl finally runs out of steam.

The residents excuse themselves and say good night to Haruka and Harumi.

The worn out young girl promptly nods off and falls asleep in her Onee-chan's lap.

"Well, Haru-chan," says Keitaro before asking the inevitable question, "What do you think?"

A missing smile startles him.

Quietly, Haruka answers him, "Kei-kun, it makes me sad because I no longer have you all to myself. However, the atmosphere around here is definitely much better."

That at least is a plus…

Seeing her sadness. Keitaro picks Harumi up off her lap and says, "I will carry her down to your car so we can spend a little more time together." Looking over at the staircase and the first floor hallway, he makes sure that no one is there before kissing her lips.

"Thanks, Kei-kun. It will make me feel better if you do," says Haruka as the smile returns.

In the foyer, she puts Harumi's shoes on as the girl snuggles into her beloved Onii-chan.

With Harumi firmly cradled in his arms and with Haruka at his right side, the three head out the front door and down the stone steps.

The end to a wonderful evening…

Keitaro secures a sleeping Harumi in the backseat of Haruka's car. With the young girl dead to the world, Keitaro and Haruka make out for a few minutes before she drives off.

'Shit, it really hurts this time,' thinks Keitaro trying not to laugh at his predicament. _Holding his beloved Haruka in his arms always does this to him._

_Master Ryu chuckles._

Hearing his Sensei, Keitaro laughs and whispers, "I guess I will just have to live with it tonight".

With his erection still in full force, he runs up the steps of his home and goes inside locking the door behind him.

Back in his room, Keitaro sits uncomfortably at his desk and fires up his laptop. Bringing up a certain folder, he goes over the last part of this semesters' syllabus for his graduate studies, and any papers he still needs to write. Nothing too taxing, as there are no classes for him to attend tomorrow, but he does see that there is a major paper he needs to write and, it is due later this week.

"Well, looks like I have some late nights coming up," Keitaro says under his breath.

He then sees another e-mail that catches his attention.

It seems that in a couple of weeks the dig team will be sending a large amount of artifacts from the latest find to be catalogued before they are sent on to their native countries' museums.

In addition, some Turtle civilization artifacts will need processing at Toudai before this can happen. Usually for the unlucky student, this two-day funfest goes on for almost the whole forty-eight hour just before the summer shutdown.

'Woopty-fucking-doo', he thinks using an old American euphemism. As the senior non-field graduate student, he has the assignment of doing all of the tedious shit this year. Seta-Kyōju also enjoys using that eidetic memory of his and has faith that Keitaro will do everything properly.

"Oh well, at least the Science Department's main office has many good cots and a hot shower installed," whispers Keitaro as a consolation.

He sends an e-mail off to Sarah-chan thanking her for the heads up and updates. Then, he sends one to the head of the Science department to let them know that he will be on campus for a couple of all-nighters and when. Last of all, he fires one off to the head of campus security. 'I do not need to upset them unnecessarily as Seta-Kyōju does that enough already,' he thinks chuckling.

Before shutting his laptop down for the evening, he sends an e-mail off to his beloved Imouto-chan in America. Somewhere with Hina Obaa-san, Kanako joined her on the road to get some real life experiences under her belt after finishing her first year at Toudai back at the end of March. She will be coming home soon for the fall semester. _Being an Urashima, Kanako received an exemption to skip the spring semester after testing out._

'Sheesh, it is hard to believe my Imouto-chan is eighteen now and in her second year at Toudai,' he thinks after hitting the send button. He likes it that she has become a beauty in her own right, which gets him to thinking…

Finally yet importantly, he fires off an e-mail to his parents' and closes down his laptop for the night.

Kicking open a new futon that he took out storage shortly after Naru had left his room, Keitaro gets ready for bed.

Speaking of which, he hears the box move overhead as said person uncovers the hole from her room.

'I have got to fix that hole and make it safer for her to come down here,' he thinks before seeing the fiery brunette beauty look down at him from her own room.

"Hey, Kei-kun. May I sleep with you tonight?" asks Naru looking down with a smile. She is ready for bed and wearing the top to her favorite red silk PJ's.

"Sure, come on down," he says smiling, "I would love the company."

Jumping down, Keitaro catches her in his arms.

Liking this position, Naru throws her arms around his neck and plants a scorcher of a French kiss onto his mouth.

Finding more surprises at the end of this day, he thinks, 'Definitely not a Tsundere anymore.'

However, when the kiss breaks, Naru smiles and looking cute asks, "Would you like to end this day with a bang, Kei-kun?" Her intonation makes clear what she wants from him.

"Since coming to my room this morning after my demonstration outback, you have continued to amaze me, Naru-chan," he responds while laying her down on his new futon.

Having put on a thong in anticipation of a moment like this, she gasps when his hand reaches inside and brushes through her nest. Feeling a finger touch her clitoris, she almost cums right then when he runs it across a certain hard nub before said digit enters her now womanly entrance.

Kissing Naru gently on her cheek, and before he can do anything else, she says, "Take me."

Without another word, he takes his hand out of her panties and reaches to pull his warm ups down. Moving aside the crotch of her thong, he mounts this beautiful brunette and enters her body.

Putting her legs around his waist, Naru cinches her ankles together and whispers, "Arigato gozaimasu, my Kei-kun."

Taking his time, Keitaro makes love to Naru very gently and savors the moment in joining with her.

'So different,' he thinks looking at the young beauty underneath him.

Usually, sex is rough and done at a rapid pace, but he just wants to enjoy a quiet partner who only wants to please him right now. _This is something that he can live with._

Climaxing together, her mouth opens wide in a muffled gasp as she accepts his gift in large measure.

For once, his loud growling is nothing but a grunt of release as he fills her with himself.

Never before has Naru had such a wonderful day as her life begins a new phase.

In submitting herself and becoming Keitaro's lover, it has her thinking of the many possibilities that this new situation could bring. _Especially when Kanako returns home…_

Patiently, she will wait and see what happens next.

With one last kiss, a great day ends.

End of Chapter


	6. VI

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Keitaro has two more abilities show up at the oddest time.

Chapter 6: Shinobu, bliss comes to someone special

Monday morning…

_Brrrrr! Brrrrr!_

An alarm clock goes off waking Keitaro from a peaceful nights' sleep.

Reaching over his head to the little table, he turns it off.

Lying next to him in his futon, he feels the nice warm body of a lovely young woman as she snuggles into him.

Naru stirs and moans quietly when he puts his arm back around her slender waist.

At this particular moment, the sun chooses to peak up over the eastern horizon and begins to illuminate Keitaro's room through his sliding glass door. With the ambient light coming in, he opens his eyes to see the face of the brunette and smiles. Nothing catches them more than seeing Naru in this vulnerable and peaceful state just before she wakes up.

_Having known Naru for all of her life, this is the first time that he has ever taken the time to notice just how beautiful she truly is._

Until he made the decision to claim her for himself yesterday morning, Haruka was the only woman with whom he had intimately shared a bed with in this manner. Not foreseeing who will be next, he only wants to hold Naru close to him for a few more minutes.

Down below, a certain appendage also thinks it is a good thing as it has already risen to the occasion. _This has been happening to him since hitting puberty._

Trying not to laugh, he thinks, 'I wonder if she will call me a hentai again this morning.'

These minutes of quiet fleet by as he looks up at his alarm clock once more.

"Ohaiyo, Naru-chan," says Keitaro softly into her before leaning in to kiss it, "Time to wake up."

Lying there quietly, he gives her a chance to respond.

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun," says Naru opening her eyes as she sees Keitaro smiling back at her. Then leaning in slightly, she kisses his cheek.

'That was pleasant,' he thinks at her response.

Pulling herself even closer, she feels something poking at her lower belly and smiles.

Yawning as the room lightens even more, she would love to be intimate with him this morning but neither one of them has the time.

_(If you told this fiery young woman that she would have one of her best nights of sleep ever after sharing a futon with Keitaro, she would have launched your ass into 'Lower Earth Orbit' for being a hentai.)_

'What a difference a day makes,' she thinks. There is a lot of truth in the old adage she believes.

"We both have a busy day ahead of us, so I think we had better get up," whispers Keitaro into her ear before kissing it again.

The sudden rush from his breath causes her to shudder a little.

Giggling then, she moans when Keitaro puts his hand on her breast and gives it a gentle fondle. The silk material of her pajama top outlines her body perfectly, especially her breasts.

"Can I have another minute, Kei-kun," says Naru in a mock whine as she reaches for his 'morning wood'.

Waiting, he mulls it over for a few seconds.

'Damn this thing is so big,' she thinks still amazed by his size. Putting her hand around his hardened dick, she gently begins to stroke it.

"If you keep that up Naru-chan you will mess up my new futon," retorts Keitaro, "I had to get out another one after what we did yesterday."

For the next few moments at least, he is going to lie here and enjoy what her hand is doing under the covers.

"And, if we had more time right now you could make another mess inside of me with this thing," says Naru giggling.

"Well…," he starts, but never gets the opportunity to finish.

Without hesitation, Naru works her way down underneath the blanket and sees that he is leaking quite a lot. Taking matters into her own hands, or should I say mouth, the brunette begins licking his shaft get him wet enough for what happens next.

"Oh shit, Naru-chan," hisses Keitaro, "That is so good."

Opening the covers of his futon, he watches as his cock disappears into her waiting maw. Going deeper than yesterday, he feels the sensitive tip brush against her tonsils on the way down her throat.

'What a talented mouth and tongue,' he thinks. This is his last thought just before his prostate convulses and he floods her mouth.

Sputtering in surprise once more at the sheer volume that he can shoot off, Naru swallows quickly, so as not to gag on it. _The brunette is incredulous because he still has so much in him after yesterday._

"Damn, you could really choke someone with this thing," comments Naru sarcastically when she finishes swallowing and his cock comes popping out of her mouth.

Wiping off any excess, she sits up and sees an ungainly sight next to her. That is, Keitaro lying on his back with a goofy grin on his face and a marginally vacant look in his eyes.

She laughs, and says, "Kei-kun, I think that monster of yours should be registered with the police."

"Can we change the subject," he responds knowing that the both of them need to get going. Keitaro takes a deep breath and applies some _Chi_ so that his dick will go limp. Although Naru has taken care of his 'morning wood', he would love nothing better than to throw this gorgeous brunette back on his bed and spend the day fucking her brains out.

She finds that teasing him is a lot more satisfying than wanting to 'orbit' him, and safer too.

He feels the aura emanating from her body, and the changes that have occurred in such a short time amaze him to no end. He also detects that she has a deep-seated and untapped source of potential _Ki_ locked away inside of her core. Putting this away for a later discussion, he goes back to enjoying his last few moments with her.

"Okay, Kei-kun. I've had my fun," she asks getting out of the futon, "What would you like to talk about now?"

"Give me some second to think about that one," answers Keitaro getting up as well. He peruses around his room and then sees something that needs his attention. It is a good way for him to deflect away from what he really wants to say to her.

Looking up at the hole between their floors, Keitaro sees the jagged edges, broken floorboards and old nails sticking out of it. Keitaro remembers when there was no hole in the floor and that was about five years ago when it was just Mutsumi Nee-chan and Kitsune living here.

She looks up as well and sees what he is looking at. Even though Naru has just pleasured him, she yawns because the haze has not all fully cleared out of her mind yet.

Keitaro formulates a quick plan and still looking up says, "Since I have no classes today I am finally going to fix that eyesore. There is a reason for me to do so now."

Naru looks up at him slightly disappointed and at first misses his drift. She is grateful having never been hurt from all of the times she has dropped down here or crawled back up through the hole in her floor. _No one knows when that hole came to be…_

Tilting his head to look at Naru, he sees the sad look on her face. Understanding the situation, he has to clarify himself in specific terms and not just think aloud.

_For once, he understands what a woman may be thinking…_

"No, Naru-chan," he says bringing clarification, "I am not going block off the hole. I will grab my tools and go up to your room to make the hole safer for you to come down here anytime you want. I will square off the ragged edges, put a border around the space in between the floors, and then install a temporary trapdoor with hinges that has a handle instead of that box you have there now."

Putting her arms around his neck, she gives him a thoughtful look for a moment and then says, "Gomen, Kei-kun. I haven't shaken all of the cobwebs out of my head yet, so I missed some of what you meant at first. Silly me! I think that would be a great idea so we can do more of this." Standing on her toes, she then feels him grab her ass as he leans down for another sizzling French kiss.

'Shit, my nipples are so hard,' thinks Naru as they dig into his chest.

_From the way he is holding her, he seems to like it as well._

"Breakfast is ready, Senpai," says Shinobu from the hallway after she knocks on the wooden post of his traditional door.

As if on cue, Naru's stomach growls and the two begin to snicker through the kiss.

Reluctantly, the kiss breaks.

"That was embarrassing, Kei-kun," says the brunette blushing while looking up at her lover.

"If it's any consolation to you, Naru-chan," he responds, "I'm very hungry as well."

"I need to clean up and get dressed," she says still giggling as his stomach now growls, "I will see you downstairs."

Shrugging sheepishly, he blushes slightly before saying, "See you shortly, Naru-chan," and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

After letting her go, he watches Naru step over to his door and slide it open.

Smiling back at him, she steps out into the hallway and leaves the door open.

Knowing that he will follow her out to see her off, Naru sashays in such a manner as to give her lover a marvelous sight to look at.

'Shit, what a gorgeous ass,' thinks Keitaro watching her sway down the hallway to the main stairwell.

Looking back towards her lover at the other end of the hallway, Naru blows him a kiss and runs upstairs.

Working and Reminiscing…

Towards mid-morning, after both a peaceful and very interesting breakfast time before everyone had 'scattered to the winds', Keitaro prepares for the day's work around the Hinata.

Unlike most of the people in his social strata, he enjoys hard work and doing the tasks that other 'rich kids' would normally have someone on their staff take care of. Along with this, he has callouses on his fingers and hands from all of his labors, but no scars or abrasions from using them for other purposes.

With the change in dynamics around the ancient manse, it will be a pleasant time as he grabs an electronic tablet out of his desk. Turning it on, he heads out of his room and checks over his 'to-do' list. Mostly, he brought the device to check things off from when a task is complete. He does this mainly to update Hina Baa-chan, Yoko Oba-san and his Tou-san on his progress.

First, he makes a detour and goes back to the kitchen to start up the coffee urn once more. He always enjoys a fresh cup of coffee when doing something and is grateful to his beloved Haruka for introducing him to the rich brown liquid. With her shop below, Ruka Oji-san's business contacts and plenty of varieties to choose from, Keitaro and residents drink only the finest of everything that there is.

Pulling down a new airpot, he rinses it out and waits for the urn to finish. This is so he may drink some at his own leisure.

Keitaro also picks out a large mug that Shinobu has set aside just for him.

Finishing up, he puts the urn on the warm cycle and then sets about working on the project that he promised to accomplish for Naru.

Next to the onsen storage room, there is a larger shed where Keitaro keeps all of his supplies for making repairs to the Hinata. His Ojii-san put it years ago because he was a tinkerer who did not like hiring out simple repairs to this place.

Opening the latched door, he steps inside…

Looking at his extensive collection of tools, Keitaro makes a mental list of everything he will need. This includes checking through his inventory of finished, rough-hewn and laminated wood. He finds that there is more than enough here to do the job of fixing the hole in Naru's floor. Over in the corner of the storeroom sits a piece of laminated plywood that catches his eye.

"After I put this in, it will look a hell of a lot better than what is there now," he says thinking aloud.

On a bench against the left wall, he checks the battery packs for both his new drill/screw gun and saber saw.

"Good, fully-charged," whispers Keitaro pulling them from their chargers and snapping them onto their tools.

Satisfied, he ties on a two-pouch apron with screws in one side and nails in the other. He then puts his tool belt on over it and places the two power tools in their holders. Grabbing his hand vacuum and the wood, Keitaro smiles and leaves to start on his project.

A short time later…

Entering Naru's room, Keitaro smiles at how ruthlessly clean she keeps it in here.

Leaving the door open, he sees what she uses to cover the hole. "I will get her a new Tatami mat as well," he whispers. Pulling his tablet out, Keitaro adds this onto his 'things-to-do' list.

Then, he sees an old familiar plushy on a box that sits on the plywood that covers the hole.

Keitaro smiles at the nostalgia.

"I wonder how many times Naru-chan has hugged you over the years, my friend?" asks Keitaro rhetorically. He picks up the old Liddo-kun doll that sits on plywood cover and remembers when Mutsumi-chan gave it to her those years ago when they were all little kids. (Writer's note: In this version of the story, he does not make a promise to Naru or Mutsumi, because he was in love with Haruka as a little boy.)

Beginning his work, Keitaro sets about making the new hatchway for Naru. Opening a drawing program that Kaolla had installed on his tablet, he sets about designing a temporary hatch and access point for Naru so she can jump down safely between floors. Using his measuring tape, he checks the hole for how much debris he needs to cut away from its edges.

He is extremely happy that he healed his Oba-san, because since then, she has given him just about everything he needs for the upkeep around here until the re-build starts around the first week in July.

'That shed will make a nice woodshop after the re-build,' he thinks smiling.

Last week, she sent him an e-mail to let him know that a delivery company will soon drop off a large utility tractor with a wide cutting deck to clear away the overgrown grass that is out behind the Hill. One other thing that she also reminded him of, the Prefecture is also going to grade flat and pave over the old hunter's road out back so cars can finally drive up to and park behind the Hinata.

This is something that Keitaro has been looking forward to because he has plans for buying his own car.

So onward, we go…

As Keitaro digs in, he begins to think about how different this morning has truly been:

_Speaking of which, when Naru came down to the kitchen, Keitaro was already there drinking coffee and watching Shinobu make breakfast. Smiling at the still glowing brunette, he handed her a freshly poured cup of Java._

_Naru gave Keitaro a quick kiss on the lips as she shared some small talk with him while putting in some cream._

_Smiling at each other, the third person in the room with them noticed the new dynamic too._

_For the third time since yesterday, Shinobu saw a huge difference in how her roommate acted around her beloved Senpai. Remembering a very different and very angry Naru from the previous morning, she believes that Keitaro's demonstration out back has somehow re-adjusted her brunette Senpai's attitude. For now though, Shinobu will keep any judgments to herself about the last twenty-four hours, or until knowing that her change is a permanent one._

'Shinobu-chan looks so much different than she did just three years ago,' thinks Keitaro with a smile, 'where did the timid little girl go to, and when did that beautiful young woman appear?'

_Motoko came in dressed differently after her morning workout and shower. Clad in a beautiful Yukata in dark-blue shot through with small white cranes in flight, she looked stunning as it hugged her body._

_Keitaro handed the young Swordmistress a fresh cup of hot tea, she blushed bright red when he did. He noticed that she was wearing a regular Obi with it and not the usual Uwa-obi._ _In addition, Motoko wore her Yukata in the traditional manner. (Nothing on underneath it)_

'When did Motoko-chan get such large boobs?' thinks Keitaro as he attaches hinges to the laminated wood.

Since she had moved to the Hinata, he has never seen her unbound before until today. (Writer's note: this version of Keitaro has never accidently peeped in on the others while they were in various stages of undress. He was busy with too many other things at those times, like school or Haruka.)

Back to his musings…

"_Thank you, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko demurely bowing her head to him._

_He smiled back as she blushed back at him._

_This response to a simple gesture on his part puzzles the other three in the kitchen._

_Neither of the other two females present has ever seen Motoko act this pleasant to him before, that is to say, acting so modestly in front of Keitaro._

_Shinobu likes this change in her, it sounds much more pleasant._

"_My Oba-san is having a tea ceremony at the Shrine today, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko in a soft voice, "Since I have no classes at Toudai today, she has invited me over to participate. Would you like me to say hello to your Ōoji-san for you?"_

"_Thank you, Motoko-chan," answers Keitaro nodding and smiling at her, "That would be much appreciated."_

_Bowing to him again, she then gives him along with the two others the surprise of the day. Motoko comes in close, tilts her head up and kisses his lips before he can react or even try to move out of the way._

_Not giving anyone time to react, she headed out the door without another word leaving behind three incredibly flabbergasted people in her wake._

_Mutsumi, in her usual breathless manner, blows into the kitchen saying good morning to everyone. She kisses all three people standing there giving Keitaro an especially steamy one._

_Saying that she will give Naru a ride to Toudai this morning, Mutsumi quickly eats her breakfast._

_Naru smiles as Shinobu hands her and the Okinawan a bento before they kiss Keitaro again. She also remembers to call her doctor about an appointment to get a special little pill._

Keitaro has difficulty believing that Mutsumi has her license and a brand new car. Shrugging, takes out the hand vacuum and starting gathering the sawdust up around the hole.

With Motoko kissing him as she did, he did not think anything else could shock him that morning. At least that is what he thought, as Keitaro continues to go over the events of the morning…

_Seeing that she has less people to cook for Shinobu stifles a giggle thinking that Kaolla will be happy with a much larger portion this morning._

_Then Shinobu and Keitaro receive another huge surprise when Kitsune comes into the kitchen fully dressed with a briefcase in one hand while texting away on her smart phone with the other hand._

_The thing that really caught their eyes is what she was wearing._

_Dressed in a form-fitting light-grey business suit, her skirt ended just above the knee with the matching jacket draped over one arm. She also wore an off-white blouse with open collar that finished off her ensemble._

_Purposely she tried to show the two standing here with her, just how really well built she is._

_Keitaro has to be blind not to notice the white front-snapping bra through her almost sheer top._

(Writer's note: out of the seven women here on the Hill, Kitsune has the largest bust size)

'_Whoa,' thinks Keitaro. He had to turn aside and use his __Chi__ to calm himself._

_Reaching into the cupboard, he got a mug down for Kitsune. With his back turned, he poured her some coffee._

_Shinobu has difficulty as well, which draws another smile from the Fox._

_Before taking the coffee mug from Keitaro, she smiled at him and set her phone down so she could put on her jacket._

_As she did so, Kitsune made a show of it by sticking out her considerable assets. This gave the only man she adores a tiny sample of what awaits him, if ever he wanted it. Shinobu too, if she was so inclined._

_However…_

_Taking the mug from Keitaro, Kitsune took quite a pull and hoped that the potent dark-brown liquid would give her that little extra kick she needed this morning. Putting down the now empty mug on the counter and without taking her eyes off the man in front of her, the Fox surprised the two standing here when she threw her arms around Keitaro's neck. With him like thus, she planted a huge French kiss on his mouth. All the while, she sticks those huge boobs of hers firmly into his chest._

_Not knowing what else to do, he threw his arms up and waved them around in the air because it startled the hell out of him._

_Shinobu sees this and says, "Kitsune-Senpai!"_

_She raised her voice a bit more than usual, as her actions were quite unexpected._

_Kitsune stopped the kiss and while he was on temporary leave from his senses, said to Shinobu, "You will just have to wait your turn until I am done with him, sweetie. You look so cute standing there I just might have to plant one on you too."_

_Smiling, she winked at the petite chef._

_Shinobu's face turned a deep crimson and almost forgot why she was standing here._

_This sudden act by Kitsune shot Keitaro's concentration all to hell and his friend was at full attention._

_The Fox went back to kissing Keitaro and felt something extremely nice rubbing up against her. She makes a mental note of what he is packing._

_Keitaro is thankful that he had an oversized tee shirt on or both women would be getting a free show right about now. He was much harder now than when Naru had relieved him in bed earlier._

"_Kitsune-Senpai!" says Shinobu a second time._

_Letting Keitaro go, she allows the stunned young man stand there as she straightened out down the front of her._

_Keitaro had his second goofy look of the morning._

_Shinobu just shook her head and turned back once more to her original task._

"_Anyway, I have an important meeting with my editor in Tokyo this morning," says Kitsune changing tack to a more business-like tone, "Congratulate me, because my articles are now going to be in circulation online nationwide with all of the major newspaper websites. She wants me to come to her office and sign a new contract. And the best thing, Haruka is letting me borrow her new car so I can drive there in style." Her smile could rival one of Mutsumi's at this moment._

_Both of them did so._

_After this, Keitaro makes a suggestion to her, "Kit-chan, how about I call the Urashima family solicitors? They can help you with any legal questions."_

"_That would be great, Kei-kun," she says kissing his cheek, "It will make everything go a whole lot easier for me." To her, this was just another reason why she fell in love with him._

_Pulling his smart phone off from its clip, he hit an icon on the speed dial in front of them. Waiting for the line to connect, he smiled at Kitsune and heard a voice on the other end._

_Keitaro explained the situation to the person he talked to and nodded smiling even broader at what he was hearing. A minute later, he looked at Kitsune and after hanging up, put the phone away._

_Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a business card._

"_Kit-chan, give this card to the receptionist at the Urashima Building in downtown Tokyo when you get out onto the twentieth floor. A legal rep will meet up with you and assist with your negotiations. And, since you are driving Haruka's car, you will not have to pay anything for parking," says Keitaro handing her the card._

"_You're such a sweetie, Kei-kun," she says giving him another quick peck on the lips, "I'll do that since there is time and thanks for letting me know about the free parking."_

_Looking at Shinobu she says, "No breakfast for me sweetie, my editor is buying me lunch so I'm good. See both of you at dinnertime. It's going to be a long day."_

_Grabbing her smart phone and briefcase off the counter, she smiled. After giving both a kiss goodbye, Kitsune headed out the kitchen door leaving two wide-eyed people in her wake._

"_That was different," says Keitaro looking over at a stunned and red-faced Shinobu._

_Nodding at what her Senpai said,_ _she has just received her first kiss and actually enjoyed it._

_As the Fox departed, there came the whine of a jet engine. Both of those remaining in the kitchen realized that Kaolla Su has her flying Mecha-Tama ready to go this morning._

"_I guess she finally got it fixed after all the swearing we heard up on the roof the other night," says Keitaro looking at over at Shinobu._

_The cacophony helped both of their equilibriums to return._

_Shinobu looked back at him and giggled._

_Coming in through the kitchen door, Kaolla smiled at the sight of food cooking and walked over to where the petite chef was._

_Keitaro smiled at her._

_"Ohaiyo, Onii-chan. Ohaiyo, Shinobu-chan. This looks really good," says Kaolla in rapid succession._

_Unlike the older residents, Keitaro hands her a glass of orange juice. She prefers this, as he does not need her on edge after his experience with Kitsune._

_One thing he observed when Kaolla walked in was her demeanor, as she was not bouncing around and talking 'scatter-shot'. Since turning seventeen, she has been exhibiting more mature and adult behaviors. At least this seems to be true to his observational mind._

_Her blazer, blouse, tie and skirt are all on and in their proper manner too. This is something she has been doing on a regular basis since starting her third year._

_As with Shinobu, Keitaro also takes notice of the Princesses' developing charms._

"_Looks like you get as much as you want this morning, Kaolla-chan," says Shinobu putting the food onto plates._

_Since it is just the three of them left in here, they decided to eat in the kitchen._

_As they eat, Kaolla tells them about her latest work with small robots, nanotechnology and motors. Saying that she was working on repulsor lift capable vehicles, The Princess wants to make them practical for mass marketing._

_Shinobu looked dubious, but Keitaro has read one of her papers on the matter. He thinks that it is very plausible, especially if she working on it._

_In addition, he is happy that she was not blowing things up around here anymore._

"_Before the end of the semester," declares Kaolla, "I am going to take apart all of my more dangerous toys and delete all of the notes on such things from the different data storage bases. They are starting to bore me."_

_Just as with Motoko, the Princess is having difficulty telling Keitaro that she has fallen hopelessly in love with him and that that is the real reason for her change of heart about her old destructive habits._

"_I am glad to hear that, Kaolla-chan," says Keitaro smiling at her. He breathed a sigh of relief because he has ripped apart more than a few of her flying mechas with his bare hands._

_If you could see under her darker complexion, she blushed furiously at him and wished that he were her husband, at least according to MolMol custom anyway._

"_Have a good day, Kaolla-chan," says Keitaro smiling at her._

_Kaolla decided right then to lay a scorcher on him as she kissed him good-bye._

_Caught off guard once again, Keitaro did not seem to mind as their tongues twirled for a moment._

_'Shit, I can get used to this,' he thinks smiling at Kaolla after she had released him._

_Breakfast ended, and Keitaro tells Shinobu that he will do the dishes along with any clean up in here._

"_Arigato, Senpai. There is a bento in the fridge for you to heat up for your lunch," says Shinobu getting up from the table._

_Clutching her blazer after taking off her apron, she put it on and gave the kitchen one last going over. Knowing that her beloved Senpai will take care of everything in here, Shinobu grabbed her backpack and after having gathered up some courage, she too gave Keitaro a kiss on the lips._

_This last kiss had a lot of warmth, love and tenderness behind it along with a little something extra._

_With all else that has happened the last two days, Keitaro then heard, "Have a good day Senpai. I love you." Her face was bright red as she ran out of the kitchen._

_Winding his thoughts down…_

_Paying attention to her confession, he had to admit to himself that the shy young girl that he had known was finally gone. This should not really surprise him since Shinobu has been giving him subtle clues about certain changes in her life ever since she turned sixteen last November._

_Well, with Keitaro sitting and smiling warmly inside, he listened as the motor of Kaolla's contraption began to cycle before it lifted off and flew the two teenagers to their destination for the day._

_When the place is finally quiet, he gets out of his chair putting the plates and utensils in the dishwasher before starting it up. Scouring the pans, it only takes him a few minutes to have the kitchen looking spotless._

_'Hey, it is Shinobu-chan's kitchen, so I should keep it just as pristine as she does,' thinks Keitaro. At the same time, this brings back a wonderful childhood memory of when he had to work in his Otō-san's shop one summer as punishment. It brought them very close together and taught him a great lesson. However, with the time constraints, he puts these thoughts away for now._

_As a last thought about his morning, he cannot help but think how beautiful the petite chef has been looking lately. Taking a deep breath, Keitaro exits the kitchen to get a start on the rest of his day._

Back to reality, although today it is a rather pleasant one…

"I know who I want next," says Keitaro with a pleasant smile. Something about hearing three little words from the petite chef activates something deep inside of his mind.

It could also end up being a rather pleasant evening for a certain young miss as well.

For now, he must concentrate on other things and locks all of these thoughts away in the back portion of his mind.

Putting the final touches on the hatchway, he believes that he did a good job of repairing the hole between Naru's floor and his ceiling. The last thing he does is to test everything just to be sure as the handles and hinges are secure. The siding around the open gap between floors looks good too.

As a matter of finishing up, he looks up at the new hatchway for a moment and thinks about inserting a western-style circular stairwell to make things even easier for her. He makes a mental note to have Yoko Oba-san order one for his room and have it installed.

Cleaning up after making sure that nothing is out of place, he then writes a small note for Naru and leaves it with her Liddo-kun plushy. He places both on her Kotatsu.

Looking around Naru's room at a job well done, he nods satisfied.

Making sure he has all of his tools, Keitaro steps out into the third floor hallway and slides the door closed behind him.

Just some minor cleanup for him to do down in his room, and he can check this off on his tablet.

On to other things…

Before this morning had started, a double-sized futon was fine for him to sleep on. Now though, as things begin to get more interesting, he feels that it is too small. Heading over to the main storage room, he chooses a new triple-sized futon that no one has used before and takes it to his room.

Lugging it through his door, he pushes the doublewide over to the opposite wall over by the sliding glass door. Setting up the bigger one, Keitaro knows that both will be getting a lot of use in the near future.

_Now on to what is next..._

Before Keitaro can start any other project or begin to think about starting his next graduate paper, he goes down to the Tea Shoppe to see his beloved Haruka. This is because he wants to see her about what had happened between them before she took Harumi-chan home last night.

Going out the kitchen door, Keitaro takes the same path he did Saturday night and steps into the backdoor of Haruka's place. He sees that business is winding down from its usual brisk morning pace.

Business and salary men, University students, rail workers in-between stops and tourists all enjoy either a traditional potable or a breakfast item that the Tea Shoppe is famous for serving up.

Keitaro waits patiently by Haruka's office door until she can break away.

With the dust settling from the hectic din from the morning rush and quieting somewhat, Haruka spots the man she loves in the back. Telling her manager to take over, she makes straight line towards Keitaro and pushes him into her office.

When she closes the door behind them, Haruka grabs Keitaro and furiously begins kissing him.

When it breaks, Keitaro says in a conciliatory manner, "I apologize for being so thoughtless yesterday, Haru-chan."

Fondling her large breasts, he gets a pleasured response from her.

"You should be sorry for that, Kei-kun," responds Haruka looking into his eyes, "Even though I agreed your plan, just remember that you are mine and I love you with all of my heart. Those girls had not better cock-tease you too much or they will all have to answer to me." _She is trying hard not to be jealous, but this task proves to be a bit problematic for her._

"Like I said to you the other night," he says trying to smile, "You will always be first in my heart no matter what happens. It is my hope that we will not have to hide our relationship for very much longer."

Holding her in his arms like this, he is now extremely hard. _Going back out in public would be very disconcerting to say the least._

"Well, Kei-kun," she says looking down into his chest, "I hate to admit this but you were not the only guilty party last night. If I recall, I did a little cock teasing of my own because I was very upset that you had taken Naru's virginity."

_The volatile brunette really stood out as she glowed at the dinner table._

"Hey, I understand Haru-chan," says Keitaro trying to make peace with her, "I would be upset as well because of how smug she was feeling. Her aura was almost visible and I know that you could read it too."

"Yes, I read it and it nearly pissed me off," says Haruka and finishes by trailing off with, "But I am just going to leave it there for now." In addition to that, she also felt the underlying _Ki_ that Naru has bundled up inside of her.

Keitaro would like this to be the 'out' that they need to change the subject.

Feeling a very accustomed 'friend' rubbing itself against the front of her, a more pleasant thought turns over in her mind. Wanting the mood to change as well, Haruka wishes to take care of his needs, as it would go a long way in forgetting about the past ten minutes.

Giving him a very familiar look, she says, "You are not leaving here until I take care this for you." Not in the mood for taking no for an answer, she drops her arms, steps back, reaches down and runs her hand over his painful erection for emphasis.

"Are you sure, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro looking over her shoulder at the closed door. He would love to have some relief after what he went through with the others in the kitchen, especially with Kitsune.

Smiling finally, she leans in to kiss him once more and deftly unzips his fly.

Both have schedules that precludes them from going any further, and even though they both want to 'fuck like bunnies' right now, they cannot.

However, this is not about to stop Haruka from re-establishing her so-called 'rightful place' with him.

Dropping to her knees while undoing the single button and opening his jeans, Haruka reaches in with her right hand and pulls out his big cock from his boxers along with his heavy balls. Looking at something that she considers her possession, she takes a taste of what is profusely leaking out from the tip and smiles. Without hesitation or waiting for him to respond, her tongue traces the protruding veins of his engorged pole and follows them down to one of his plumb-sized testicles.

"Shit," he hisses knowing she is enjoying herself down there. _Grabbing the edge of her desk with his left hand, Keitaro holds on._

With her doing this, Haruka is giving him a reminder of why the others will always be second best when it comes to taking care of his needs.

"Damn it, Haru-chan," squeaks Keitaro covering his mouth with his other hand while doing his best to keep from shouting out his pleasure. _There is a shop full of staff and customers right on the other side of the closed door._

Hearing this, Haruka ups the ante by wetting the swollen purple head with her saliva before taking it down her throat to the nub. Having swallowed his large cock many times, including this past weekend, she bobs it many times without experiencing anything negative from her non-existent gag reflex.

Keitaro freezes stiff when she tongues his nuts and knows that he will not last much longer.

Glancing up, Haruka sees the ecstasy etched in his face as she continues her ministrations. Shortly, as it always does, his hyperactive prostate will cut loose and flood her mouth with his hot semen.

"Oh Kami," growls Keitaro in a tight quiet voice.

As quickly as that comes out of his mouth, nothing else follows. _Something else down below though begins to twitch._

Haruka knows what is about to happen and backs off some to prevent her from losing any of what literally comes out next.

Hissing from between his teeth again, Keitaro feels his prostate convulse as it cuts loose.

Counting eleven times that he fires off his salty and slightly bitter tasting cum into the back of her throat, Haruka drinks it quickly so as not to gag. Nevertheless, Keitaro's semen goes down in its customary manner.

"Geezus, Haru-chan," says Keitaro just about whimpering. _There is something about when she does this to him, which leaves him a bit mentally devastated afterwards._

"Remember, Kei-kun," says Haruka as a reminder, "Anytime you need this, come see me first." For emphasis, she licks around her mouth for any stray spunk and makes it look very naughty.

Nodding, Keitaro looks down as Haruka happily puts his semi-torpid penis back into his boxers before securing everything else.

Standing after finishing with him, she has something unexpected happen…

He stares at her prominent chest for a moment, and wanting to see why, Haruka looks down at well.

She hisses, "Kei-kun, you fucker. You know that you are the cause of this."

Recovering quickly, he tries very hard to stifle a laugh. Failing miserably, all he can do is nod while covering his mouth.

Playfully, she swats his arm as they both burst out laughing.

"Shit, Kei-kun," says Haruka putting her head on his shoulder, "Now I am going to have to sit here in my office and do some bookwork until they calm down. Would you at least tell Reiko-san for me that I am going to be in here for a while? I guess we are even now for the hard-on I gave you and did not relieve you of last night. Gomen."

"Sure, Haru-chan," says Keitaro reluctantly letting her go, "I will inform Reiko-san that you will be indisposed of for a while."

Kissing her one last time before stepping out, he uses his aural abilities to straighten himself out and closes the door.

'At least I got a little something out of him this morning,' she thinks smugly as a lascivious smile crosses her face. It gives Haruka a big thrill when she plays it a little too close to edge with someone finding out about her liaisons with Keitaro.

"Fuck 'em," says Haruka flippantly.

Plopping back into her large office chair, she fires up her laptop and starts in on her paperwork. _It is going to take a while for her nipples to calm down._

Going back up to the Hinata, he starts on something else with a smile on his face.

Something a bit odd…

Walking down a hallway of the Hinata, Keitaro feels that a certain aura of calmness is returning to the ancient manse.

Master Ryu notices this as well about the old place as he begins his daily instruction. The forty-meter long ethereal Dragon-Sensei flits about as his ethereal body easily passes through the walls while his pupil goes about his business.

Keitaro listens intently even though he is doing some minor maintenance in the back part of the old 'Noh' family playhouse. Where the stage is, he wants to have an indoor pool and workout area installed along with a bar.

"I know that Yoko Ba-chan has already finished with the re-design," he whispers looking around the old place.

No one can see the Master hovering over Keitaro when the two go outside. He stands on the site near where the old Urashima shrine once stood. Making a quick mental note about this during a break in the lecture, he knows he needs to ask Hina Obaa-san about what happened back here and why it no longer stands.

The old place has a special meaning for Keitaro.

Soon the easy part of his day is over, so Keitaro heads up to his room to start on his paper and prepare for a big lecture that he has to present tomorrow.

The Master is once again in symbiosis with his pupil, as the young man makes a quick detour to the kitchen for some more coffee and a clean mug. Taking a deep breath, Keitaro knows that the tough things are behind him now and he can concentrate on his paper. _He has another one later in the week as well._

'A question for you Sensei. Have you ever had anything like coffee or tea before?" asks Keitaro while the coffee is brewing in the urn once more.

"Yes, long ago my son," says Master Ryu remembering a happy occasion, "One of your ancestors' prepared some tea for me out of gratitude for helping him build his house. I do not remember how it tasted, but I do remember smiling at his geniality."

"Wow, I just wish you could share some of this coffee with me," says Keitaro aloud as the specter comes out of him.

"Thank you for that sentiment, my son," replies the Dragon with another smile, "When you drink it, in some ways I do, because of the bond we share together."

"You know something, Master. I believe that I actually understood what you were saying," responds Keitaro snickering at this statement.

In his room now, Keitaro fires up his laptop and connects his printer into its port. He then lines up his flash drives for the work that needs to do. His syllabus in one particular course is not very grueling, but he does have a lot papers to write. After this, there is only one other paper to do before the summer shutdown at Toudai. He then thinks about the long and tedious cataloguing project that is coming up that will end the first semester of his second year of graduate school.

Keitaro, the residents of the Hinata, as well as Haruka down in her Tea Shoppe, are all very grateful to Kaolla Su for making the whole of Hinata Hill into one giant Wi-Fi hotspot.

'Makes life easier,' he thinks while typing away on his laptop.

Working quickly, Keitaro gets going on this paper under the scrutiny of Master Ryu. This is because the Dragon is very curious about the workings of this modern day world in which he is now living.

Then his mind wanders…

In an advanced first year Mathematics class, where he is a graduate assistant, there is a very beautiful young woman that he has a history with and she interests him. Actually, not only is he interested in her, but in her Onee-san and their Kaa-san as well.

Smiling for some unknown reason, Keitaro thinks about the three Watanabe women because they are all very beautiful, and it seems that they still after him romantically. He has a stack of dinner invitations in a slot of his roll top desk to prove it.

'Maybe I should finally call them,' he thinks pulling out photos on-line that they have sent him.

Three years before, Watanabe Nagisa-san had contacted his Otō-san about setting up an Omiai between him and her older daughter Suki. _He had just come back from Hiroshima with Haruka when he had received this piece of news._

The young woman in question is incredibly beautiful. She was very disappointed to learn that the match could not go through in the traditional way. It had something to do about marriage being elective amongst the Urashima.

His Okā-san later showed him a photo of the Watanabes, but he was only thinking of Haruka back then.

Yukiko, who is the Imouto of Suki, is that student and lately has been showing a lot of interest in him as well.

Suki is also a student at Toudai, but she attends the business school.

'This still has definite possibilities,' he thinks rolling it over in his mind putting the photos away.

Unfortunately, and for the time being, he has to put this particular thought aside in his mind and once again concentrate on his paper.

The words almost seem to write themselves on the flat screen in front of him as he switches gears. Keitaro is all business now and when he is in the zone, almost nothing gets him out of it until he is finished.

Happily, he gets a lot accomplished in the remaining time before lunch.

'Shinobu-chan is such a great cook, I can never compliment her enough,' thinks Keitaro wolfing down his bento after heating it up in the microwave. Right afterwards he comes back up to his room and continues to work on his paper until the mid-afternoon hours.

However, what Shinobu said to him before heading to school earlier still lurks in the shadowed recesses of his mind_._

_Master Ryu laughs at the many thoughts his pupil has about the women in his life. He finds it fascinating and quite illuminating._

In the quiet afternoon, still alone on the Hill, Keitaro notices the presence of someone in the tree just outside of his balcony window.

Whomever it is, they do not seem threatening in any way, although they are very well armed. He detects that they have a short Katana, a pair of Sais and some Shirukens hidden in various spots on their body. That person is also employing a lot of effort at concealment by wearing camouflage clothing and a mask.

'A Shinobi? In this day and age!' he thinks most incredulously. Keitaro clearly sees them out there with his 'mind's eye' ability.

Not giving himself away, he continues working on his project and looks as though he is oblivious to their presence.

Then he senses something that truly fascinates him about the person sitting there in his tree... _they disappear very quickly..._ it was a woman who out there, and a young one at that.

"Is the Aoyama Council employing them to keep an eye on me now?" he asks finally while looking out at the spot where they had been. Something in that person's aura seems very familiar to him.

'I wonder,' he thinks before he once again focuses in on his work.

_Master Ryu too goes back to his observations._

Shinobu's morning…

Telling Shinobu that she will see her later, Kaolla drops her off near her homeroom class.

Thinking about what she said to her Senpai before leaving for school has Shinobu in a mental tizzy right now. Her perspective on everything is slightly off kilter after she had uttered those three little words.

Shinobu does not regret saying them at all and just wishes that she had said them to him in a more intimate setting, like in his bed or in the onsen. This causes her to blush as she stands at her locker and changes shoes.

Moreover, she thinks about how the others reacted when her Senpai demonstrated some of his amazing power to them yesterday morning.

In the time since she has known her beloved Senpai, Shinobu has always believed that he was someone special. His gentle eyes and casual manner attracted him to her right away.

First, she came to like and respect him, which after a short time then turned into a sort of puppy love and infatuation. Now though, she is deeply in love with him.

Shinobu does whatever she can to be near her Senpai, which includes doing her homework with him when he is home.

She has also seen him dodge Naru-Senpai's vocal barbs, as that nasty temper of hers would come out since his Imouto Kanako was away. He would never consider hurting her of course. Sunday's demonstration left little doubt in her mind about that, but she has some other things on her mind as well.

Then, she ponders some of the nasty things that Motoko-Senpai has said to him in the past. It seems that her taller roommate has some very mixed emotions about her Senpai as well, because of their long history together.

Throughout this whole situation, Shinobu has seen some major changes in the last day that truly astonishes her.

'Only fate and the gods will know what happens next,' thinks Shinobu before heading off to homeroom.

However, with all of the others kissing him as they did, she feels that somehow she would be lost in the background if she did not say something to him. 'I do love him, and I want to be his,' she thinks walking down the hallway to her class.

At room 2-1, she turns and enters to see her best friend Akiko sitting at her desk texting away.

"Who are you texting now, Aki-chan?" asks Shinobu sitting at her desk.

Her friend has a bad habit of sending and receiving text messages even during class time. She has had her cell phone confiscated on more than one occasion this semester. At least the Sensei for the first hour usually gives it back when class is over.

"My Nee-chan at Sawa U, Shino-chan," says Akiko giggling, "She tells me that she will not be home later, so that means I have to cook dinner tonight. It is a good thing I joined the cooking club with you, or I would be so screwed."

She and Shinobu have been very good friends since the petite chef moved into the area back at the start of middle school. Now since they have started their second year of high school they are practically inseparable on campus.

"Just do not go blowing up the rice cooker again like you did in the Home Economics lab or you end up cleaning rice off the ceiling for a week," says Shinobu giggling.

A couple of their other friends come over.

"Hey, Shinobu-chan. What are you going to cook in club later today?" asks her friend Mei. This girl is almost as petite as Shinobu.

"Is it a dish that you will want to cook for that Senpai of yours at home, Shinobu-chan?" asks her other friend Iku.

Before Shinobu can answer, Akiko blurts out, "Everything she does is for her beloved Senpai. Is that not true, Shino-chan?"

The other three giggle at this as Shinobu blushes somewhat at her words.

Smiling, she does not deny what her best friend had just blabbed out of her mouth.

Before Shinobu can come back with a rejoinder, the Sensei comes in to start class time.

Led by the class representative, the students all stand and bow to the Sensei before sitting down to start the today's lesson.

Sighing, Shinobu knows that they will just pester her about this later.

We move ahead to later in the day…

At the dinner table, Keitaro is getting used to having it peaceful at mealtime.

The banter is pleasant for the most part, with Kitsune's being slightly raunchy. The others dismiss this because they see it as just another part of her personality.

One thing that everyone sees is how very quiet Motoko is as she enters with her eyes almost constantly on the man at the head of the table. Nothing bad mind you, it just seems that she has a rather expectant look on her face.

"I have got one hellacious day tomorrow so do not expect me for any meals, Shinobu-chan," says Naru coming in and sitting down next to Keitaro, "Then, there is seminar that I need to attend which will be from 6 PM to 9 PM tomorrow night so I will be late in coming home. I will eat out." Saying this, she places her left hand on Keitaro leg under the table and fondles his hard dick through his jeans.

Naru has everyone's attention because she is wearing an over-sized green concert tee shirt and a pair of dark-blue warm up pants. It is a comfortable look in preparation for a night of studying and being on the computer. Her tits also jiggle when she moves around.

Mutsumi and Kitsune especially notice this, with the former giving her one of her patented sunny smiles and latter, and the latter give her a definite leer.

"It looks like we are in the same boat, Naru-chan," says Keitaro sitting back for a moment, "I have an early class in the morning, followed by graduate assistant work at a mathematics lecture, an afternoon lab and then to top it all off, it is my turn to clean the science office where I do my on campus work. Later on. I am also going to attend a lecture in the Science Hall if everything goes well during the day. It is on newly discovered carnivorous dinosaurs in the Americas".

"Sounds like a lot of fun if you are into dead things," says Kitsune. It seems she too is dressing down a bit.

Keitaro has to apply a whole lot of _Chi_ to prevent his boner from making a public appearance as the ash-blonde jiggles her big boobs at him.

Naru feels his manhood twitch and gives the raging erection a good hard squeeze.

He swallows audibly as things continue…

The Fox uses her best assets to their fullest measure as she sits there and begins eating. You see, she is wearing a camisole and panty set that leaves little to the imagination. Particularly when that panty that goes right up the crack of her ass and covers nothing.

Keitaro sees her huge barely-covered bullet tits and tries not to stare. He fails miserably as his eyes glue themselves to Kitsune's beautiful body.

"I appreciate the help you gave me this morning, Kei-kun. The solicitor really knew his stuff," says Kitsune. Smiling at him, she gets up and come over to plant a big kiss on Keitaro's lips. _Things almost escalate when she slips him some tongue._

Hearing some gasps and giggles, she ends it knowing not to push things too far. _Yet, that is…_

'Fuck,' is the only word that Keitaro can come up with as he turns away from the ash-blonde beauty. _Unlike earlier, he does not flail about._

Kitsune sees where his eyes are and loves it. All the while, she knows what Naru's hand is doing under the table.

The brunette is struggling to stifle her laughter because of how hard Keitaro is at this moment.

'I am damn well going to get to the bottom of this,' thinks Kitsune sitting back down and resuming her dinner. This gorgeous young woman is beginning to feel something new and that is, the pangs of jealousy over a man. _The Fox was totally blindsided by his sweet personality._

Soon, Kitsune is going to have a talk with the brunette about what she is doing, or in this case, not doing to Keitaro. She does not understand how her fiery roommate can be so lovey-dovey the last two nights after being so unpredictable towards him over the past three plus years.

Even though Motoko is sitting quietly at the table, she like Mutsumi can sense the expenditure of _Chi_ and the changes in Keitaro's extremely strong aura. The Samurai blushes and gets very wet down below because of the effect that it is having on her. Tonight, she is wearing a short Yukata, usually one that is for bathing, and has on an Uwa-obi instead of a normal Obi. This is in white silk that inadvertently outlines her large breasts, which she chose not bind in that damnable cloth strip that usually covers them.

When Naru asks Mutsumi about what is going on, the Okinawan whispers in her ear causing Naru to turn bright red and turn to stare at Keitaro.

She then gasps and thinks, 'oh shit'. _He is even larger than just a few moments before._

"I do not have a class until the afternoon, so I will be sleeping in late tomorrow, Naru-chan. Gomen," says Mutsumi in a brown tracksuit. The zipper of which is about a third of the way down. Like two of her other housemates, her large boobs jiggle causing Keitaro a lot of added penile distress.

_Naru once again takes full advantage of this situation._

Mutsumi is very much love with Keitaro and has been since she was a little girl. She would love to tell him this but every time she gets up enough courage, something happens and the opportunity just simply slips away. (Writer's note: unlike what is in the canon story, Mutsumi has never tried to put or keep Naru and Keitaro together. She either wants a piece of him or have him all to herself. She has other surprises that no one knows about yet.)

'Son-of-a-bitch,' screams Naru in her mind and frowns for a moment, 'if I did not have so much to do I could have this beast inside of me tonight. Shit!' Her frustration level has just increased sharply and she will not be happy this evening.

"Onegai," says Keitaro quietly out of the side of his mouth to Naru. Enjoying what she is doing to him, the timing sucks, as it could get quite embarrassing and very messy here at the table. _She has him on the verge…_

"Gomen," whispers Naru looking at him before bringing her hand up from under the table to finish off her Miso_._

Keitaro takes a deep breath without releasing any more _Chi_. It would just be broadcasting more of his anguish to the two very well trained Psi-adepts sitting here and, he does not need that.

_Both of them have their own thoughts of what they would like to do with his manhood this evening_.

Besides the four obvious goddesses sitting here at the table, Keitaro takes quick notice of Kaolla as well. She is eating with her right hand and at the same time is tapping away on her laptop with her left one. It seems that the Princess is not only a genius, but ambidextrous as well.

What really sets her apart here at the table is her use of a fork, knife and spoon. With not being Japanese, Kaolla rarely eats in the same manner as the rest of them. Kaolla tells them that her Obaa-san introduced English manners into Molmolian palace customs because too many people used bad etiquette during banquets in her native land.

At first, she looked askance when the others ask her if she had failed at her own etiquette and table-manner lessons.

Ignoring any possible response to this, she just shrugs her shoulders and continues eating. _Although, her once horrible table manners have vastly improved over the past three years._

Keitaro sees that she is wearing a purple tank top and jeans. Like her older housemates, she is not wearing a bra. He guesses that with all of her boundless energy, the exercise she gets in moving around the way she does and her fantastic flexibility keeps Kaolla's lithe body looking almost perfect.

Lately though, Keitaro likes to take a view of her gorgeous ass when she comes down for dinner and highly approves of what the Princess is wearing now.

With her razor-sharp mind, she has taken notice of this and will do whatever it takes to keep his eyes looking back there.

Shinobu, the petite chef of the Hinata, served up another great meal for her Senpai and housemates. _It must be good with as much as Kaolla eats._ Sitting down on his left, she quietly eats her dinner and as usual is ecstatic to be next to Keitaro.

Quietly listening, she pays attention to everything that the others here talk about as well as to their mannerisms. The dynamics, such as they are this evening, fascinates her and makes this mealtime so much more pleasant.

Shinobu loves her Senpai's smile and the way he softly speaks. This is so different from any other man she has ever known and appreciates the fact that he all times treats her with the utmost respect.

Knocking on the table when they all are finished eating, Keitaro seeks their attention before the petite chef serves dessert.

"Okay everyone, just a few things tonight," he announces smiling, "It seems that neither Naru-chan nor I will be home for dinner tomorrow night, so please plan accordingly."

Naru looks at him and nods affirming his statement.

"Mutsumi Nee-chan, will you and Motoko-chan keep an eye on the Hinata for me tomorrow night until I get home?" asks Keitaro as he continues.

Both women nod.

The Okinawan gives him one of her patented sunny smiles, and the Samurai demurely tilts her head.

Then he asks, "With the semester about to end, how about we have a large study and review session down here at the kitchen table on Wednesday evening after dinner?"

Naru, Shinobu, Mutsumi and Motoko all say yes immediately. Kaolla informs him that she is in the process of taking apart some of her nastier toys and will be down later in the evening for the company. Lastly, Kitsune says that she will join in because her latest article is almost ready to send off to her editor.

"One more thing, Kit-chan," says Keitaro getting the Foxes' attention, "Would you be willing to help me with a few projects around here on Thursday?" _It seems that he has made up his mind about her as well._

"Sure thing, Kei-kun," answers Kitsune without hesitation. She sees this an opportunity to do something different with her romantic life and will plan accordingly.

"Lastly, Shinobu-chan," he says turning now to the petite chef, "I will help you with the dishes and clean-up tonight."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Senpai," says Shinobu bowing her head while smiling expectantly at him.

On this particular evening, two new rituals began as all the residents file past Keitaro for a kiss as they all head off to their respective nightspots. The other one he noticed right away as none of the residents, except for Shinobu, wore a bra to the dinner table. You could also say that Naru has started her own little tradition, as she cannot allow him to have all the fun in here.

Mutsumi, Kitsune and Motoko go to use the onsen and wash themselves before soaking in the warm relaxing water for a while.

Naru heads to her room for a brutal study session before class tomorrow morning.

Kaolla disappears off to wherever she has her projects laid out.

Having ones' fondest desire come true…

Alone together, Shinobu and Keitaro begin KP duty in the kitchen.

Concentrating on the tasks before them, it does not take very long for the two to have everything finished.

Grabbing a broom, Keitaro rapidly sweeps the floor before putting it away after wiping off the table. All the while, he ponders how he can approach the petite maiden working so hard beside him as not to frighten her.

Shinobu puts the plates, utensils and porcelain bowls into the dishwasher. Closing the front door, she turns the machine on and smiles when it begins to cycle. A smile never leaves her face the whole time while standing here toiling with the man she absolutely adores.

With her Senpai's help, Shinobu gets up on her short step stool as they scour the pots and pans clean in almost record time.

While they are working, Keitaro tells her about when his family punished him for doing something stupid when he was twelve. How he had to spend one particular summer scrubbing out the huge mixing bowls at his Otō-san's bakery and candy shop.

"Were they heavy, Senpai?" asks a wide-eyed Shinobu in awe of him.

"No not really, Shinobu-chan," responds Keitaro while happily reminiscing with her, "My Tou-san liked it when I would show off to him by picking them up and slinging them around the place as though they were toys. He always appreciated the fact that I was very special. My Kaa-san though was a different story." He begins to laugh when he tells her about how strict she was with him back then.

"Wow, Senpai," replies Shinobu giggling along with his tales. Even without his special abilities, he is still very special to her.

After draining the sinks, she wipes everything down before squeezing out the dishrag.

Smiling that they had both done a good job together, she drapes it over the spigot.

This is when Keitaro decides to act.

Getting ready to step down off her stool, Shinobu never gets to do so, as…

Coming up behind her, Keitaro reaches his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her back towards him.

Gasping pleasurably when he starts to kiss her neck just below her right ear, she almost has an orgasm while standing here.

"S-s-s-s-Senpai," stammers Shinobu closing her eyes.

When he nips the bottom of her earlobe with his lips, she begins leaking.

Reaching up for her breasts, Keitaro hears a pleasured moan as he cups them.

Instantly turned on, she blushes deeply while enjoying where his hands are now. _She does not move or try to escape from his grasp._

"Shinobu-chan," starts Keitaro nibbling her other ear and tweaking her hardened nipples.

Before going on, he hears a gasp as she tilts her head back and begins to pant.

Keitaro continues, "For the longest time, I have known that you were in love with me. Now that you are old enough, I can show you how much I love you in return."

Just about fainting when she hears his confession, Shinobu somehow manages to turn around in his arms. In doing so, she throws her arm around his neck to receive her first truly romantic kiss from him.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he enjoys having this once shy young girl kiss him like the woman she has become.

'Whoa,' he thinks comprehending her newfound assertiveness as she presses in deeper. He wants to escalate this situation even further to see how far she wishes to go tonight.

As they French kiss, Keitaro runs his hands down her tiny waist to her nice young ass and gently squeezes it.

Gasping loudly into his mouth, Shinobu nearly has a squirting orgasm when his fingers press into the backside of her thighs.

After a few moments of listening to her pleasured moans, he decides to intensify their state of play even further by lifting up the front of her housedress and reaching in for her most sacred place.

Crying out at her lover's touch, Shinobu's voice gets louder when his hand reaches into her panties.

Brushing by her soft nest, Keitaro feels her quiver as he reaches his destination. When his middle finger finds and softly caresses her hardened clit, she freezes and grimaces slightly. Coming across her intact barrier, he touches it and she gushes forth from her virginal Mound of Venus.

"Senpai," screams Shinobu into his mouth while cumming.

The kiss suddenly breaks as her thighs quake.

To keep Shinobu from falling as her knees give way, Keitaro picks her up bridal style and holds her in his arms.

Tears are falling from her eyes because she is so full of joy right now.

Misinterpreting the situation, Keitaro sees them and asks, "Is anything wrong, Shinobu-chan?"

Wondering if he is going too fast too soon, he then gets a surprising answer from her.

"Oh, Senpai. I love you so much," she responds seeing his dilemma. Kissing his cheek, she adds, "I never thought that you would ever love me in the same way that I love you."

Smitten by Shinobu's confession, Keitaro says, "no matter what happens after this evening, you will always be with me and no one else can ever have you."

With her arms still around his neck, the petite chef leans in and says, "I have always been yours, Senpai. If you want me tonight, I am ready."

Not needing to use any of his abilities, he can feel her heart pounding away in anticipation of what may happen between them next.

As in the past, it is in an awkward situation such as this when a new ability decides it wishes to manifest itself. This one truly sneaks up on Keitaro when he turns with Shinobu in his arms to head upstairs to his room.

Not able to take half a step, Keitaro and Shinobu suddenly find themselves in the middle of his room.

Keitaro, looking just as stunned as Shinobu is, has to give even his sharp mind a few moments to coalesce around what has just happened to both of them over the past few moments. One second they are standing by the sink in the kitchen, and before the next one commences, he and the young woman in his arms are standing in his room.

This goes way beyond him being able to blink out and move very fast as he did with the Aoyama Samurai.

"Senpai," says Shinobu when her ability to speak returns. Turning her head slightly, she once again looks in amazement at the man she loves. Smashing rocks is one thing, but popping out from the kitchen and instantly re-appearing in his room is quite a different story.

"Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro looking around as things begin to get a little clearer in his mind, "I am just as surprised as you are. I was hoping not to be seen by the others as I was carrying you up here, but before I knew it, poof! Here we are."

"You mean to tell me that we just went from point A to point B in an instant just now," says Shinobu looking around before focusing in on Keitaro. She knows that this is how Kaolla would possibly see it, or at least this is what she believes.

"Yes, and that's putting it mildly," he replies still a bit stunned.

"I believe you, Senpai," she says enjoying being in his arms.

"I have it, Shinobu-chan!" says Keitaro rather excitedly in a 'eureka' moment, "I think I will call my newest ability 'Instantaneous Teleportation'."

Wondering if the three adepts nearby could detect the massive expulsion of his aura, Keitaro reaches out and senses no feedback from them.

Giggling in his arms, Shinobu thinks that the name of this new ability sounds kawaii. One moment she is in the kitchen making out with her Senpai, and then the next, they are in his room on the verge of becoming lovers. It boggles her mind. However, her trust in him is absolute and without question, so nothing that happens with him from here on out will surprise her.

Quickly, he gets over the shock of what had had happened.

'I cannot wait to spring this on Haruka tomorrow,' he thinks quickly putting it on his list, 'I am going to have a lot of fun with this new ability.' _She will either laugh or swat him when he tells her._

"I want to experiment with this new skill of mine, Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro powering up his _Chi_, "Name any place in this world you would like to be when we make love and I will take us there."

_For some reason, neither the two adepts here in residence, nor the one down below can feel his newest expenditures._

To his surprise, and without hesitation, Shinobu says, "No, Senpai. I want you to take me in your bed, because this time together with you means everything to me. I have always longed to share your bed and for you to hold me in your arms when I give you my gift. I also want to sleep in your arms and see your face in the morning."

Without another word, Keitaro immediately powers down and kicks open his new futon.

When she sees him do this, Shinobu swallows a huge lump in her throat. Her pulse begins to quicken in anticipation of what is about to happen between them.

At this time, Shinobu has no other thoughts right now except to become one with him, and to become his woman.

Setting Shinobu down on her feet, Keitaro gets a big surprise when she deftly unbuttons her housedress in front of him. Allowing it fall from her body, she reaches around for clasp of her bra and unsnaps it.

Wide-eyed, Keitaro sees her do this and quickly pulls his tee shirt off. However, he does not get to proceed any further…

Dropping to her knees, a slightly nervous petite chef reaches out to feel the huge bulge before her. Gently rubbing it, she then undoes the button to his jeans and pulls the zipper down. Inserting her thumbs into the sides of his pants, Shinobu feels for the waistband of his boxers and in a single motion, draws both down to his ankles.

"Whoa," he whispers in astonishment not expecting this from her.

"By the gods, Senpai," exclaims Shinobu coming face-to-face with his hard on for the first time as she stands up again.

Undeterred and not intimidated by his size, the petite chef takes ahold of his manhood and smiles. It is warm to the touch and pulses with life.

Keitaro steps out of his jeans and boxers, picks Shinobu up by the ass, and holds her very close.

She wraps her legs around his slim lower torso.

"You are so beautiful, Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro dropping to his knees on the futon before him.

"Senpai, I love you," responds Shinobu as tears fall from her eyes a second time. She cannot contain her emotions anymore…

As Keitaro lays her on his futon, she puts her hands on his face as the two French kiss once more.

Unwrapping her legs from around his body, Shinobu spreads them wide as a sign that she trusts and has absolute faith in him.

Keitaro then kisses her face and neck as he works his way down her slender, elfin body.

To her, those kisses are beyond description as his lips begin their descent.

He smiles listening to her gasps and moans.

Her hands come up to his shoulders and holds him as he makes gentle love to her body.

When he arrives at Shinobu's breasts she squeals in pleasure, he tugs at her nipples with his lips and sucks on them.

Continuing down, he kisses her belly making her to giggle.

When he puts his tongue inside of her bellybutton, it causes her back to arch.

She gasps a lot louder.

"Senpai, oh Kami… no Senpai… Not there!" cries out Shinobu in pleasure. Squirting even heavier, she drenches the crotch of her panties even more.

While working his way down her lower abdomen, Shinobu cries out once again because of the incredible things that he is doing to her. _This is just before he comes to the target of his desire._

Up on his elbows, Keitaro reaches underneath her slender thighs and pulls down the thing that keeps him from his prize. The wet panties come off quickly and he flings them across the room.

This act reveals a very beautiful sight. Shinobu's neatly trimmed nest shows him that she is truly a woman now.

She is ready to give him the gift of her virginity.

However, before that comes about and without any preamble, Keitaro leans in and begins to kiss around her untouched maidenhead. After this, he sticks his tongue onto her intact hymen and eats her out in earnest like one of her fantastic meals.

All the while, Shinobu gasps loudly as she enters a state of euphoria. Panting heavily, she loves everything that he is doing to her. When he nips at her hardened clit with his lips, she shakes and shudders.

'It will not be long,' he thinks continuing his ministrations.

Losing control, Shinobu screams as her thighs begin quivering. Cumming hard, she squirts heavily again drenching his face. Passing beyond her mental threshold, she is in paradise after her first Tantric experience.

Slowly licking up what gushes out from her, Keitaro loves the taste. When he is satisfied that he has lapped up everything, he starts his way back up her beautiful young body.

"Take me now, Senpai," says Shinobu having recovered her wits, "I want to be one with you more than anything in this world".

As he said to Naru the day before, Keitaro makes this declaration, "From this moment on you are mine, Shino-chan. No other man may ever lay a claim or have you".

"Yes, Senpai," responds the petite chef to his acclimation.

Her joy is complete.

Never wanting her to feel any pain, Keitaro extends his _Chi_ down through his large cock. Lining the purplish head onto her untapped opening, he readies himself.

Positioning her legs around his thighs this time, Shinobu cinches in her heels and places her hands on his arms.

With everything ready, her trust in him is absolute as he begins to receive the gift of her virginity.

"I love you, Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Senpai," responds Shinobu looking back.

Using gentle strength to break through her barrier, Keitaro and Shinobu become one.

_No pain…_

With this knowledge, she is truly his as Shinobu is ecstatic beyond all belief. Accepting her gift, she now physically connects with her beloved Senpai.

Keitaro stops right after breaking her hymen and asks, "Are you okay, Shinobu-chan?"

"Yes, Senpai," she gasps happily in response, "it does not hurt at all, but go slow. By the Kami, you are so big."

Shinobu kisses him before he goes on.

Taking this as a sign that all is well, and since she is very wet, Keitaro forges ahead until he reaches her womb.

'She is so tight,' thinks Keitaro feeling her legs constrict around him even more. It surprises him that she has this much strength.

In no discomfort at all, the pleasure that comes from being one with her Senpai is truly beyond amazing.

Wanting to take his time and savor her body, he fills himself with her essence. This experience is much different from either his beloved Haruka or even Naru. All three he learns, have their own measure of intimacy that needs his special care.

Thrusting a bit deeper, Keitaro goes slowly enough to gives Shinobu all the time she needs to get used to having his cock inside of her. She is very tight as her pussy clamps down in such a manner as never wanting to let him go.

It seems to want him permanently ensconced here in her core.

As her Senpai's cock slides in and out of her depths, Shinobu can no longer hold her voice back. Seeing a pillow next to her head, she grabs it and shoves a corner of it into her mouth. Screaming into it, she is not ready to let the others know that her beloved Senpai has made her his woman.

Keitaro too does not know how much longer he will last.

At the same time, her thighs begin to shake uncontrollably again because so much pleasure attacking her mind. All of her higher functions are switching over in preparation of an imminent orgasm.

Both get an unexpected surprise when she squirts heavily, which nearly causes him to slip out of her pussy.

Drenching his cock, testicles, lower abdomen and thighs with her release, Shinobu thankfully has his legs in a tight grip when she let go or their connection could have been lost.

However, the look on Shinobu's face is one of pure ecstasy while feeling his cock slide in and out of her pussy. The added lubrication also has a secondary effect of increasing her sensitivity.

"Oh shit, Shinobu-chan," gasps Keitaro with a pained expression on his face. _The surprise orgasm almost sent him over the edge._

Shinobu brings her legs up higher and tightens them around his waist.

Throwing the pillow aside, she no longer cares who can hear her.

He is nearing the cusp.

With screams of joy, she reaches up to pull her man's face down for a kiss. Her tongue twirls with his as his speed steadily increases. Never has she felt anything so incredible in her life.

Keitaro pulls up and arches his back after the kiss knowing that his release is imminent.

Soon, she shakes very hard, approximating the shakes of an opium junkie in need of a fix although grimacing with pleasure instead of pain. Nothing else means anything to her right now except for this moment, and what is about to occur.

All at once, he growls like a wild animal, then whimpers and feels the first twitch from his prostate down below. With this, Keitaro stops and paints her insides on a massive scale. Eight very large and six smaller shots burst forth from his prostate to flood her womb.

The pleasure is just too much for her brain to handle as her toes curl under. Cumming very hard once more, the petite chef squirts abundantly as she feels his hot semen fill her. Not able to speak, move or make any noise, she shakes violently as he rocks her very foundation.

Although her legs are like a vice around his waist, Shinobu gives no other sign to let him know that she just had the ultimate experience of a lifetime.

His seed leaks out heavily from her pussy and onto the bedding that lies underneath them.

"Shinobu-chan," gasps Keitaro barely getting that out. His prostate is still convulsing after filling her.

"Senpai," cries Shinobu finally as her lower body twitches with mini-orgasms. It will take some time for her world to stop moving.

Outside, the sun is just over the horizon in the evening sky as dusk settles in.

Over the next couple of minutes, there is no movement from either Keitaro or Shinobu. They just continue holding onto each other and enjoy their mutual afterglow.

Then he hears…

"Oh Senpai, that was so wonderful. I love you so much," says Shinobu refusing to release him or even to ease up on her grip. If this is a dream, she does not want it to end.

The end of a wonderful time together…

Twenty minutes later, the petite woman sees her lover standing over by the sliding glass door that leads out onto the balcony.

The door slides open.

Feeling a wonderful breeze coming in, it cools the sweat on her body.

Peering over towards Kitsune's room, he wonders if she had heard any going in here. Listening carefully, he hears muffled music playing from next door that lets him know she has on headphones.

'I wonder if she is playing J-pop or metal tonight,' he thinks smiling.

On the other side, there is a light, but Mutsumi's room is very quiet. It generally is if she is studying with Naru or Motoko.

Neither know that Kaolla has been watching their tryst with a pile of fresh bananas and taking notes with her re-vamped tablet. She has plenty of study material from the day before and all of the times that Keitaro has been intimate with Haruka.

Walking back over to his futon, Keitaro kneels down on the edge and says, "Are you in any pain at all, Shinobu-chan?" _He just wants to make sure._

"No, Senpai. I just feel a bit stretched out down there though," she answers rolling over onto her side.

"Good," he says leaning down to kiss her lips.

Sitting up, Shinobu feels nothing but love for the man that she is with as his seed leaks from her.

"Would you like to go down to the onsen and take a bath with me, Shinobu-chan?" asks Keitaro. His own sweat is cooling off causing him to feel a bit clammy and uncomfortable.

Hearing this, she answers, "I would love to wash your back, Senpai," and waits in anticipation for his next move. The petite chef is about to have another one of her desires fulfilled.

Without another word, he smiles at her once more and then takes her hand.

Next thing Shinobu knows, she is in the wash area of the onsen scrubbing the back of her beloved Senpai. There is nothing in the world that can remove the smile from her face.

Shinobu's breasts have grown quite a bit in the last three years and she tries spreading the soap around his back with them.

Coming around to wash his front, she sees the smile of satisfaction on his face.

Filling the bucket with warm water, Shinobu pours it over his head to rinse him off.

"You are so handsome, Senpai," she says smiling at the results.

All the while, Keitaro sits here and gets very hard again. When Shinobu rubbed her body against his, he could barely stand the discomfort of his erection, so without further ado…

Squealing very loud and joyously as he is about to take her once more, her anticipation grows as he holds her close underneath the stars.

"Senpai," she cries out jubilantly when his cock enters her pussy. There is no discomfort whatsoever as her lover goes in deep.

Quickly throwing her arms and legs around his body, she holds on as he takes her to new heights.

Kissing each other sloppily, these two are in ecstasy once more.

"Shinobu-chan," he growls.

"Senpai," she shrieks in reply.

This goes on for quite a while, until they reach a mutual release point.

Feeling a twitch down below, Keitaro freezes, grunts like an animal and fires another large volume of his seed into her.

Screaming out her own release, she splashes him even harder than before.

Tonight, Shinobu wants to stay together with the man she loves and adores. Being connected to her Senpai as she is allows her to understand that she is now a woman, and as a matter-of-fact, his woman.

After they finish washing each other off once more, Shinobu sits in the onsen on Keitaro's lap as they continue their romantic evening together. He lovingly holds her by the waist and she has her arms around his neck. All the while as they sit in the comforting waters, their lips are together and their tongues continue to dance.

Reluctantly climbing out of the warm water after about thirty minutes, the two dry each other's naked body off with soft towels.

Smiling at each other when they finish here, he pops them back up to his room.

It has been an incredible evening for the petite chef, as her love for Keitaro has finally become a reality.

The night then ends for them when they crawl back into his large futon with nothing on.

"Oyasumi nasai, Senpai. I love you," says Shinobu smiling softly at him.

"Oyasumi nasai, Shinobu-chan. I love you too," replies Keitaro.

They share one last passionate kiss before a snuggling Shinobu falls into a very deep, peaceful asleep.

He once more looks at the beauty lying here in his arm, smiles at her before falling asleep after another good day.

Karma it seems, keeps its secrets only unto itself as the night goes on…

Something sinister sits on the horizon…

On the seedier side of Yokohama's seaside warehouse district, a limo sits under a single street lamp in anticipation of something.

Out of an alley two men, one tall and one a little shorter, both brimming with muscles stay in the shadows and wait quietly. They see the auto on the street and watch for any signals.

Many others, some possessing some obvious traditional Japanese weapons, come out of hiding places from the surrounding blocks and gather, but they stay just out of the ambient light.

It seems that a meeting of some sort has drawn people familiar with the same person, as they all wish to know what the 'score' is.

Someone with some kind of authority has summoned them and all wait to see until they reveal themselves.

In a wide alley up the street from where the group has gathered, a bright light go on showing a single man standing underneath it. He is gaunt-looking with long, almost silver-hued slicked back hair, a dark suit with red tie and white dress shirt. Then to top it all off, he has his hands together on top of an old-fashioned cane with a stylized handle, and on his top hand, he has a ring on which has the same design as the cane head: a prancing horse set ablaze. On his face, he wear a pair of wraparound sunglasses and a thin-lipped smile.

They hear the motor of a power window from the limo as it goes down. At same time, most of the people standing there step out into the light where they can see each other.

After letting his dramatic entrance and appearance take effect, the man says, "Come, my friends come. We have much to discuss about the one named Urashima Keitaro."

End of Chapter


	7. VII

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 7: Motoko, A Samurai blossoms

Before the first salvo…

In one corner of this world, two people sleep peacefully while others in another place plot the demise of one of them.

A certain man has no clue about this yet but neither do those who will try to oppose him. Though some have felt waves of pure _Chi_ emanate out from Kanagawa Prefecture, they still have no clue about the newest _Motk _Master or that one of their ancient enemies, a Giant Furred Dragon is his Sensei.

The said emanations have ceased suddenly leaving certain nefarious factions without a compass to focus in on now.

It seems that unlike the Aoyama Council, their insights in these forgotten matters has left them utterly blind. The utter destruction of their masters, the Evil Fire-Horses was very thorough in ancient times and no one doubts that they will ever gain any kind of foothold on this plain of existence in the future. However, nothing is ever sure, but the indications of this leave little doubt in anyone's mind.

That one man though, through arcane knowledge bides his time and stays hidden until the proper moment when he can fully reveal himself. Unlike some of his compatriots, he has had the foresight not to play any hand in trying to find out about the new Master or even attempt to infiltrate the Aoyama enclaves. Inevitably, this would give his hand away. He knows that watching signs and portents along with patience and gathering the proper forces will help him, if not prevail, at least help the ones he serves to make a comeback into this world unscathed.

Revenge, he sometimes thinks, is not always wise to inflict on your intended target but on the peripheral things surrounding them.

Remembering in his readings about previous Masters, the thing that strikes him the most is how the chosen Urashima male has led his life and conducted himself. That, in itself, he concludes can be a very useful weapon.

Nevertheless, he reaches this conclusion not knowing about Master Ryu or another ethereal helper that may soon reveal itself.

Time, he brazenly believes, is on his side.

Remembrance and sweetness on a Tuesday morning…

In his arms just before dawn, Keitaro looks at the young woman with whom he was intimate the night before. The alarm clock behind his head has not gone off yet, so he reaches over his head to keep it from doing so.

The ambient light on this beautiful Tuesday morning seems to surround Shinobu's pretty face as she sleeps on. He smiles because no one in this world is more special to him, outside of Haruka and Kanako that is.

"Ohaiyo, Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro gently kissing Shinobu's cheek, "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." He whispers this into her ear as she snuggles deeper into him.

"Ohaiyo, Senpai," she purrs kissing his chest, "I love you."

Usually, the petite chef would get right out of bed after having a wonderful dream about him, but now that she has the real thing next to her, she just wants to drag out her time with him for a little bit longer.

Noticing this, he chuckles.

For once, she does not want to get out of bed right away.

"Senpai, don't be mean to me this morning," says Shinobu with a mock whine. This time is special to her and she does not feel any discomfort from giving him her virginity the night before.

Still feeling the remnants of all the semen that he put into her, she is glad that right now is a safe day.

The pharmacy comes to her mind right then because of future considerations.

"It is not that, Shinobu-chan," responds Keitaro, "I really do want to lay here with you more than anything in this world, but I have a very early class this morning."

He releases her and raises himself up on one elbow.

"Mnnnn... Okay, Senpai," says Shinobu trying to act cute.

Reluctantly sitting up, she rubs the sleep from her eyes. Leaning in, Shinobu then kisses Keitaro on the lips.

The sun just reaches the horizon and hits the man she loves perfectly.

"Well, I am going to make you a good breakfast before you go because I love you and want you to stay healthy for me," she adds. This young woman does not totally understand the man that she is dealing with yet.

Very content, Keitaro knows that she truly cares about him.

Getting out of the futon, Shinobu sees him standing naked over in the middle of his room. Blushing, his morning wood is staring at her causing her to smile.

Without hesitation or saying a word, the petite chef comes over to the man that she loves and takes care of his present needs.

Saying nothing, the petite chef's actions do surprise him as she drops to her knees.

Never having given head before, she pleases him with all the care and tenderness that she can muster. _This speaks many volumes in of itself…_

However, the swollen purple head can barely fit in her mouth, as the morning light streaks off her pretty face. As with Naru, she employs her tongue on the sensitive head and gets some good results.

Listening to Keitaro's moans, Shinobu places both of her hands around his large penis and gently begins to massage it.

Enjoying the salty, slightly bitter flavor, she waits for the finale.

"Oh shit! Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro. The combination of her tongue and tender caresses send him over the edge faster than usual. _He feels all of the love and warmth that she is placing into just this one act._

Then...

As two other women in his life have experienced, nothing in Shinobu's wildest fantasies prepares her for his massive load.

Experiencing a familiar twitch in his prostate, Keitaro fires off harder than normal and begins to flood her mouth with his gift faster than she can swallow.

Nearly gagging, Shinobu moves her mouth away so she can drink what he had already fired off. The next few shots paint her face before she can put his cock back in her mouth for the rest.

"Gomenasai, Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro apologetically, "I should have warned you first." For some reason, he could not say anything. _Having her mouth on his cock felt very good and excited him more than normal._

"Gomenasai, Senpai," says Shinobu apologizing in return, "I just wanted to take care of your needs this morning because I love you."

"I understand," says Keitaro taking a clean towel from a nearby shelf handing it to her.

Smiling at the results of what she did, Shinobu wipes the residue off her face and throws the soiled towel into his laundry basket.

"What time is it I wonder?" she says looking at Keitaro's clock.

"Ten after six, Shinobu-chan," he blurts folding his futon together. Unlike the mess he made with Naru, he just has to pullout the bottom sheet.

Sighing in relief because he got them up fifteen minutes earlier than her usual wake up time, she waits to see what he will do next.

"I can get that clean for you, Senpai," she says seeing the dried stain, "No blood, so it should wash out quite easily." She does not blush seeing that this is where she became a woman last night.

Up on her tiptoes, she shares a kiss with her Senpai, because after they have breakfast together he will not be home until after she has gone to bed.

Looking at his petite chef, he asks, "Would you like to take a shower with me?"

With a smile that speaks volumes, Shinobu replies, "I would love that, Senpai."

Taking her hand, he pops them down to the shower room he uses.

Although she had relieved him of his 'morning wood', it does not stop either one of them from being intimate underneath the hot running water.

Up in his arms, she wraps her legs around him as he enters her once again. Screaming in ecstasy, Shinobu is beyond joyful while feeling him go deep into her pussy.

"I love you, Senpai," she cries after another deep thrust.

With her eyes squeezed shut, she misses seeing him glow as he increases his speed.

For some reason, Keitaro does not want this to end. Feeling all of the love and warmth that radiates out from her very center, it almost keeps him from wanting to end their time together.

Nevertheless…

"GAH!" he growls before flooding her with a dozen shots of his hot semen. _The convulsions of his prostate were especially intense this time._

Shrieking incoherently, Shinobu squirts so hard that his cock almost ejects itself from her pussy. Only his strength, and the fact that he was inside her so deeply, prevents this from happening.

Staying in this position for another few minutes allows the two to kiss vehemently while he still stays very hard.

Quivering thighs and a shuddering pussy notwithstanding, Shinobu would allow him to take her again if he were so inclined.

The afterglow for both was magnificent.

Time marches on and as much as he would love to continue with making love to her, his long day at Toudai precludes this from happening.

"I love you, Shinobu-chan," says Keitaro setting her back down onto the floor.

"I love you too, Senpai," she says smiling up at him as she goes just to wash him this time.

He does the same loving the feel of her tiny body as the water cascades over it.

Shortly afterwards…

Right after returning from Shinobu's room, Keitaro walks over to the desk and sits down. Picking up his smart phone, he runs his finger across the screen and looks for a certain number.

When he finds it, Keitaro presses the icon.

_BRRRR! BRRRR!_

"Moshi, moshi," comes a familiar voice.

"Hi, Haru-chan," he says smiling, "Oh good, I hope I caught you just before you opened. I have some very interesting news to share with you."

"You did, sweetie. What's your news?" asks Haruka on the other end of the line. _She is in her office finishing her latest supply order._

"Let me start off by asking, did you feel any strange discharges from me last night," he says knowing how tuned-in she is to his aura.

"I felt a little something for a few seconds," she replies in a thoughtful manner, "and then, nothing. It seems like the rest of the evening was a total blank after that one little pulse from you."

"Whoa," he says genuinely astonished by her answer. Then in a moment of clarity, he understands what may have happened last night, and adds saying, "I believe that two new abilities showed up out-of-the-blue last night."

"Two!" sputters Haruka excitedly through his speaker.

For the next five minutes, Keitaro explains to her what happened after he had helped Shinobu finish cleaning up the kitchen. _Minus some of the more intimate details concerning his trysts last night and this morning for obvious reasons._

Before the call ends, he hears, "Do not get too carried with popping in down here yet. Although we could have a little fun together with this, I just need to get used to the fact that you at any time would be able to drop in and scare the shit out of me. I do not need you giving me a heart attack."

"Who knows?" asks Keitaro rhetorically getting his own shot in.

There is laughter from Haruka as the line goes dead.

'Glad I did that or I would be so fucked, and not in a good way either,' he says chucking while putting his phone back onto its clip.

Getting dressed, Keitaro goes downstairs to partake in the breakfast that Shinobu promised to make for him.

He did enjoy having her sit on his lap as she fed him.

A short time later, he sits on the tram smiling as it heads into Tokyo. He has a full stomach, a bento lovingly made by his petite chef, memories of a wonderful night and morning with her, as well as a clear conscience with Haruka.

Motoko and Tsuruko finally clear the air…

This same particular dawn also finds a beautiful pony-tailed Samurai, dressed in her clan's Gi and Hakama, up on the roof deck attempting morning Katas with her Katana, Shi-sui_._

Motoko, with no classes scheduled for today or tomorrow, is finally going to settle some matters that are very important to her.

Throughout her exercises, it seems that her concentration is sadly lacking as she misses her mark on even on the simplest of strikes. Ever since Keitaro's demonstration where he set free so much of his energy, other things occupy her mind to such a degree that she cannot center herself properly before attempting to meditate.

Giving up in frustration, Motoko puts her Katana back into its Saya.

Sitting down on the top step that leads to the third floor entry, she can no longer hold back her tears as they begin to fall. This warrior does not know why she is crying this morning as she did on Sunday, but finds that she cannot stop as the floodgates open wide.

She is also thinking about a revelation that she came to the night before last, which brings her no comfort or solace.

For the first time in her life, Motoko feels weak. Not physically mind you, but as a woman.

Motoko now acknowledges that she is very much in love with the man who owns this place.

'I need to call Ane-ue,' thinks Motoko trying to get out of her funk, 'She will know what I should do about this. I just hope my attitude has not angered her too much.' (Writer's note: Ane-ue is a formal, if not archaic, way of saying 'elder sister' in Japanese)

Taking a shower afterwards helps her to relax a little, but only a little.

Back in her bedroom, Motoko opens the top drawer to her dresser and sees the same thing she sees every day, that is, the same old cotton briefs. All white with no variety, no bows and nothing to attract a certain man with if her were to her backside.

Walking over to her closet next, Motoko slides the door open to see her recently retired high school uniform, some clean Gi and Hakamas in her clan colors, a few beautiful Yukatas_,_ a formal Kimono and little else. Ruing the fact that she has let the world go by her, her staid life has little to show for it.

In addition, Motoko looks like a relic of this countries' past when she walks around campus either wearing a Yukata, or dressed like a Samurai movie extra.

Then spotting some fashion magazines that she picked up about a week ago, Motoko sits on her futon and crosses her legs. She opens and thumbs through one of the magazines.

All of the sudden, it hits her like a bolt of lightning. Figuring it out, Motoko finally understands what changes she needs to make.

First, she needs some very important advice.

Grabbing a clean Gi and just loosely slipping it on, she takes a deep cleansing breath before picking up her smart phone. Letting it out slowly to calm her nerves, Motoko does this just before running her finger across the screen and hitting her speed dial icon.

Bracing herself, she knows that this is a call that she has needed to make for a long time.

The phone rings on the other end and before...

"Moshi, moshi. And how are you this morning, my dear Motoko-han?" asks Tsuruko in a cheerful voice.

Motoko hits the speaker function and turns up the volume a little. It seems her Ane-ue wants to take the high road with her and not quibble about things due to her tone through the phone.

Tsuruko knows exactly why she is calling even though it is been a while. She is the one who sent Motoko the phone in the first place so her Imouto-chan would call her more.

"Good, Ane-ue. And you?" asks Motoko in reply.

"To tell you the truth, my Imouto-han," says Tsuruko smiling through the phone, "I am coming back around to my old self. However, I know that is not why you called. Keitaro-sama has shown you something new and it has finally brought you around, has he not?"

"H-how do you know this, Ane-ue?" asks Motoko. Tsuruko surprises her with how insightful she is.

"Have you forgotten that I was there along with Haruka when our Keitaro-sama was born? If it were not for that damned Omiai and the subsequent marriage soon afterwards, I would have presented myself to him there at the Hinata as a bridal candidate. Nevertheless Motoko-han, I know the reason why you called and it is that you fallen in love him too, right?" asks Tsuruko cutting to the heart-of-the-matter knowing that this is the best thing to do with Motoko.

"Yes I have, Ane-ue," says Motoko sadly, as tears begin to form in her eyes, "I love him so much that it hurts, but I have made so many mistakes around him."

"Has he ever gotten angry with you, Motoko-han? Has he not shown you endless patience and hoped that you would come around?" asks Tsuruko wanting her to think knowing that her Imouto-han has been in love with Keitaro since she was a little girl.

Now that she is an adult, it is about time that she starts to act and think like one.

"No, Ane-ue," responds Motoko opening up, "He has shown me nothing but infinite patience, and up until Sunday, I had no idea about how he felt. After demonstrating his power openly, Keitaro-sama told us that he would no longer accept any disrespect from Naru-Senpai or me. He scared me half to death when his _Chi_ level went beyond anything that I have ever felt before. He destroyed three giant boulders and a large dead tree with hardly any effort out behind the Hinata property. Ane-ue, to see him do that in front of me. It was breathtaking."

She is finally admitting that she is also in awe of the man she loves.

"So, he has finally revealed some of himself to those who live there as it was inevitable that he would," comments Tsuruko on the present situation with Keitaro, "Otō-san has heard from Hana Oba-san about our Keitaro-sama's powerful release on Sunday morning. Oba-san said that she never had felt a release of _Chi_ that powerful before in her life. Be that as it may though, this event had an effect on you did it not, my Imouto-han?"

Tsuruko wishes that she could have seen it for herself, but he has already accomplished many unforgettable deeds in front of her.

"Yes it did, Ane-ue," replies Motoko finally cracking a smile, "It did more than you could ever imagine. I cannot think of anything but him right now, he is the only thought in my mind. I cannot meditate or center myself, and I find that I am in a quandary over this. What can I do to re-center myself and get back to where I was? It bothers me so much right now."

This confession is taking a lot of weight off Motoko's shoulders.

"Do not try," says Tsuruko coming at her conundrum from a slightly different angle, "If you need to change something, do it. You are no different from any other women who is in love, my Imouto-han. Change your wardrobe, change your habits and the way you do things, smile more and make yourself more pleasing in the eyes of our Keitaro-sama. These are some of the things that you can do to help re-center and calm yourself. Here is something else to remember, Motoko-han. As a rule, you should never be unmovable or unpliable in your daily habits. We Aoyama have always viewed our Budo to be very flexible when the need arises. Take me for instance, soon after my divorce I started to wear a sport bra under my Gi. Sometimes, I even wear it by itself. Try it yourself and see how much freedom it brings you."

She surprises Motoko by giggling.

"Ane-ue...," is all Motoko can say in response. She respects her Ane-ue, but has not heard her sound like this in years.

"All you need to do is loosen up a bit," she continues, "because you are too tightly wound sometimes. It is hard for me to believe that your spring has not snapped from under all of the pressure that you have put on yourself since taking up the Katana. Let me tell you this as well, my Imouto-han. When my marriage was finally over, the relief Yujiro and I felt was tremendous when we received our annulment. I finally saw how my attitude towards our Tou-san had affected everyone inside the Dojo and it made me sick to my stomach. Now that I am free, I will declare to you that I too am also very much in love with our Keitaro-sama. But, you have the advantage over me since you are already there at the Hinata with him."

Tsuruko laughs at the irony.

"I will work on it, Ane-ue. But, it seems so difficult," says Motoko standing up. Smiling, she walks over to the sliding door of her balcony and opens it to take in a deep breath of fresh air.

"That is a good way to start anew, Motoko-han. Drawing in a breath of fresh air has helped me as well," says Tsuruko.

"Ane-ue?" asks Motoko quizzically.

"As strange as it may sound, Motoko-han," continues Tsuruko without answering her query, "I can hear your smile through the phone. It pleases me very much. Do not tell me what you are going to do, do it and tell me about it me later. That would be best. I must add this, my Imouto-han. If you choose to give yourself to our Keitaro-sama, I will support you support you in every way that I can. I know that it goes against our clan's marriage strictures, but I too would gladly give my gift to him as well without any hesitation." _There is a lot of emphasis on her last few words._

"Are you sure, Ane-ue? What about Toū-san and Kaa-san?" asks Motoko blushing furiously at what she has just heard.

"Do you think that either one of them could stop him from claiming you?" asks Tsuruko with a serious tone to her voice, "In addition, what if I want to give my body to him as well. I do not think they or anyone else in our clan could do that even if they wanted to. Plus, I know that it would not bother Kaa-san too much."

Tsuruko covers the phone on her end for a second as she giggles about her nasty thought.

"I understand, Ane-ue," responds Motoko as a light shine bright in her head about this whole situation.

A pause on the other end…

Smiling brilliantly, Motoko realizes that she has her Ane-ue's full support, and understands that she has her own dilemma with being in love with Keitaro.

"Let me just end this call by saying, _'_Gambatte,' and remember that you are a very beautiful young woman. Now start acting like one," says Tsuruko before hanging up.

Touching the 'end call' icon on her smart phone, Motoko puts the cord into the bottom of the device and sets it down on her Kotatsu.

Reaching for a pen, her smile widens as she opens a new notebook to jot some ideas down. When she is happy with everything, Motoko steps over to her closet once more and gets dressed.

After breakfast, she is going to come back up here to her room and map out a new life for herself.

Taking another deep breath and holding it for a few seconds, Motoko releases it slowly and whispers, "I love you, my Keitaro-sama".

Moving down to the kitchen…

Some of the residents are soaking in the onsen and some are taking a shower.

Shinobu though, is flitting about the kitchen prepping breakfast for her Senpais after having the best night and morning of her life.

Her POV…

When Keitaro came into the kitchen to eat, Shinobu made him sit at the table as she prepared a good breakfast for him.

She had a wonderful time sitting on his lap feeding it to him, and blushed when he would tease or kiss her. He nibbled on a few things other than her delicious offering causing her to gasp and nearly have another orgasm.

_He is learning how sensitive she really is…_

Afterwards, they share one last passionate French kiss and leaves her with the memory of a great morning together.

A short time later…

"Someone had better nail that girl to the floor before she floats away," says Kitsune smiling coming into the kitchen for some coffee. Unlike the business suit she wore yesterday, the Fox has on a crème with pink lace silk slip that is as short as it is sheer.

Naru and Mutsumi follow her in, but unlike her, are fully dressed and ready for university on this beautiful morning.

"Where is Kei-kun, Shinobu-chan?" asks Naru smiling.

"He ran out for the tram about twenty minutes ago, Naru-Senpai," answers Shinobu smiling. The others notice her glow, but it seems that only Mutsumi can feel why.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember," says Naru. She is still trying to get it into gear after a long night of studying, "I cannot stay for breakfast myself or wait for you Mu-chan, because I have to go. My hellacious day starts as soon as I run out the front door."

Shinobu gets the clue and hands her a bento. With this in hand, Naru heads out.

"I guess that is the life of a University undergrad student," says the sunny Okinawan from her own experiences and watches her run out of the kitchen. Noticing that the petite chef's smile is sunnier than hers is right now, she then thinks, 'Her aura seems so bright this morning.'

"Oh shit. And after I wore this too," says Kitsune in a disappointed tone before grabbing a mug out of the cupboard to pour herself some coffee. Then stepping over to where Shinobu is cooking, she gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kitsune Senpai!" says Shinobu blushing.

Even though Kitsune surprises her with a very romantic greeting this morning, it no longer bothers her. _She is used to it now._

"You look just as delicious as your food is this morning, sweetie," says Kitsune giving Shinobu her own version of a sunny smile and a little hug from behind along with another kiss.

Smiling, Shinobu blushes once again.

The Priestess agrees with what the Fox says about the teen standing here with them.

Shinobu wishes that her breasts were as large and firm as Kitsune's are, but the way that her Senpai sucked on her nipples in bed now makes that thought a moot point.

Snickering, Kitsune kisses her a third time on the lips.

Turning away for a moment, Shinobu's face turns a bright scarlet this time. It also causes her to drip slightly as she thinks about last night and her time in the shower just a short while ago.

Noticing what she is doing, Kitsune steps back wondering if she want a bit too far with her.

Shinobu hopes that she does not need to change her panties before heading out.

"Nah," says the Fox offhandedly as she takes another pull from her mug.

'Shit,' thinks Shinobu before suddenly covering her mouth. _She is incredulous that a bad word had entered into her mind._

However, when Kaolla comes in the front door, she turns back and gets breakfast ready to plate.

"Delicious," says Kitsune smirking. Her reference is solely about the petite chef, not her food. _Which in of itself is quite good…_

Mutsumi can only just giggle, because she has someone too that she loves besides Keitaro.

Speaking of which…

"Ohaiyo, mina-san. Has Keitaro-sama left for Toudai yet?" asks Motoko stepping in the kitchen at the same moment Kitsune makes her comment.

"Sorry, Motoko-chan. He left a little while ago," answers Kitsune wanting to hug the petite chef yet again.

_Motoko, though speaking to her Ane-ue just a short time ago, is still very sensitive about her feelings towards Keitaro. At this moment, she is trying to stay strong and not get all weepy, but her resolve is just about gone._

She goes over to the cupboard to get herself a traditional cup for her tea.

Feeling her own bit of bravery this morning, the Priestess steps over to where Motoko is and surprises her with a kiss.

Blushing slightly, the taller Samurai kisses her in return.

As the others head to the dining room, Mutsumi then gives Shinobu a knowing look and receives a laugh from Kitsune.

At Tokyo U…

The early morning class turns out to be nothing more than a time to turn in existing projects.

Keitaro uses this time to give a progress report to the class on the latest Turtle Temple findings and the artifacts that the 'dig' team had recently uncovered.

Setting up a teleconference by satellite link with Seta-Kyōju on Pararakelse Island, he gives everyone present a progress report on the latest findings.

Sarah waves to Keitaro from the background causing some giggles from some of the female graduate students present in both the classroom and field.

'That girl is growing up so fast,' he thinks after seeing and waving back to her.

Master Ryu smiles hearing his student give a small lecture on some of the things that he shared about daily life around a Turtle Temple.

Keitaro though has to change some of the wording because he needs to make his presentation sound like plausible supposition, and not firsthand knowledge. The world is not ready for acknowledging that a so-called mythical creature is real, at least not yet anyway. _Asylum life does not sound very pleasant to him._

After class is over, Keitaro heads back to his office up on the second floor of the Science building. Turning his smart phone back on, the device instantly begins to ring.

Smiling at the screen, Keitaro sees that Naru is the caller.

Standing at the landing of the indoor staircase, he stop and runs his finger across the ringing device.

"Moshi, moshi. Hey, Naru-chan," says Keitaro running up the stairs past some of his other colleagues.

"Hey, Kei-kun," says Naru sounding like she is on the move, "Since I am only a couple of minutes away, would you like me to join you for lunch so we can share our bentos together?"

"Sure, that would be great," replies Keitaro walking the short distance to his office door, "You can join me in the Science department faculty lounge. It is quiet there and no one is around today."

"I would like that very much, be there shortly. Love you," says Naru breathlessly before ending the call.

Going into the main Science Department's office, he sees that he has a bit of work to do in cleaning the place up.

Seta-Kyōju, who is usually one of the worst offenders in making this place look like a pigsty, is not to blame for the condition of the room this time.

Kurata-Kyōju is the culprit this time, because of the small Velociraptor skulls that are on the desk that Keitaro normally uses when he is on campus. It seems the man has just come back from a three-month fossil-hunting expedition in Mongolia.

"Damn. That man has found some really good stuff on his trip," says Keitaro picking one of the tiny skulls up and looking at its needle sharp teeth.

'Did you ever meet a Dinosaur, Sensei?' asks Keitaro of his companion. He says this out-of-hand fascinated by the creature that used to own what is in his hand.

'Sorry, my boy. They were gone a long time before I came to be,' answers Master Ryu chuckling, 'I am not that old.'

'Gomen, Master. I should have known better than to ask that,' thinks Keitaro as he laughs with him. Keitaro takes final stock of what his job will be here before pulling his bento from Shinobu out of his backpack. Smiling at this, he heads out to meet Naru.

Going past the receptionist after flashing her student ID, Naru waves to Keitaro as he comes down the stairs. Even though she is smiling, he can feel the tenseness in her as they meet up.

"Tough classes today, Naru-chan?" asks Keitaro unlocking the door.

Letting her in first, they see that the place is empty. It usually is the case this time of year when the expeditions and digs begin over on the continent. Hence, the reason why Seta-Kyōju and Sarah-chan are not around right now.

"Yeah, our anatomy class has just found out that we are going to the Prefecture morgue here in Tokyo to view real bodies of dead people before their cremation. They want us to see real cadavers worked on up close before they have us autopsy one," answers Naru turning slightly green. Dissecting corpses is not something that she is looking forward to doing.

"I understand, Naru-chan," he says stepping behind her, "Let me at least help you with the tension that you have right now."

Putting a tad bit of _Chi_ through his fingers, he begins to rub Naru's shoulders gently and feels her begin to relax. Missing her this morning, he gently pulls her back and softly begins to kiss her neck.

She cranes it to the side as he nibbles on her ear.

Giggling at first, Naru then moans when he puts his hands on her waist and then turns her head so that they can kiss.

Reaching into the front of her top, Keitaro touches her firm belly eliciting a small gasp. Coming up to her bra, he unsnaps the single catch to let her breasts escape their confinement and fondles them.

"Oh shit, Kei-kun," says Naru with a very smoky voice while putting her arms back around his neck. Some stress relief right now is just the thing she needs and smiles feeling the bulge from his pants rubbing up against the crack of her ass.

Massaging her full breasts, he tweaks her hardened nipples.

"You are such a hentai," she hisses closing her eyes.

Moaning, she wishes that they had time some for sex before her next class, as the brunette would love to have him bend her over his desk while he hammers away at her pussy.

After a few more minutes of petting and heavy breathing, the two break it up for now as neither wants to let the other one go.

For now, a wet crotch to her thong will have to suffice for the time being.

Keitaro sends some _Chi_ down to quickly calm his raging hard-on, as he has to be around people later in the day.

Smiling and feeling more relaxed, Naru snaps up her bra and straightens her top.

Then they sit together and feed each other from their bentos while enjoying the sunshine through the windows.

"Naru-chan, since our seminars end at nearly the same time this evening, would you like to take the last tram home with me? I will be done about 9:15," says Keitaro after downing some food.

"I would love that, Kei-kun. My seminar finishes at nine, so I will meet you outside of Koshiba Hall afterwards," responds Naru smiling. Still feeling very horny, and if she was not so busy this afternoon, the brunette knows of two off campus 'Love Motel's' nearby that would do nicely in scratching her big itch. (Writer's note: Koshiba Hall is a real life Tokyo U science hall)

Finishing lunch, the two kiss before Naru reluctantly lets him go. She has to be at a lecture across campus in fifteen minutes.

Keitaro heads back upstairs to clean the office.

'Fun,' he thinks sarcastically.

The other residents' day…

At school, Akiko along with some other friends of Shinobu's notice a bit of lightness, and even some extra cheeriness in her presence this morning.

She does not say much to give them any clues to know as to why this is. The enigmatic smile does not leave her face at all during the day, as Shinobu enjoys her first day of being a woman.

Her thoughts this morning are only on her Keitaro-Senpai, and while the Sensei is droning on about something, she pays almost no heed to them. Before getting her mind into the class time, Shinobu has a quick thought come to her about making a special dinner for him this weekend. For now, with that thought accomplished, she turns her mind to concentrating on her lessons.

After school and clubs, Shinobu asks Kaolla to drop her off in town afterwards and go home without her.

She needs to stop and pick up a few things at the pharmacy. One of them is a bottle of the so-called 'morning after' pills because a condom will never do. As in bed, the onsen and then in the shower, the petite chef wants absolutely nothing to come between her beloved Senpai and her body. This, she reasons, is the only way she can truly give herself to him.

Leaving the pharmacy blushing slightly, she puts the bottle into her backpack and heads home looking forward to more future trysts with her Keitaro-Senpai.

Earlier…

Up at the Hinata in the common room, Kitsune is organizing her hardcopy notes that are on a writing tablet. These are on certain ideas that she writes down before putting them into her laptop files. The Fox always has some little notebook or slip of paper on her for when inspiration strikes.

Drinking fresh tea and coffee instead of Sake, she has noticed the huge difference this has had in helping her thinking to become clearer. The amazing results has led to a much fatter bank account and her new contract.

Kitsune puts this down on paper as well, because she wants to write an article about binge and social drinking amongst young women her age in today's Japan. She has quite a lot of her own experiences to draw from as she her thoughts coalesce around something she no longer does.

'Shit, I will be twenty-three at the end of August,' she thinks, 'and to think that I could have been a raging alcoholic or a drunken lesbian whore if I had not fallen in love with Kei-kun. He is a very good man, and the only one that I have ever thought of in 'that' way'.

Kitsune smiles at that thought and laughs at the conundrum that it brings to her mind. The ash-blonde Fox has certain relief aids in her room upstairs to help her when she thinks of Keitaro or Shinobu. Nevertheless, the Fox wants to try to be patient until she can have him inside of her.

Leaving this alone for now, she concentrates on her work.

In another part of the Hinata…

Kaolla buries herself in her projects after dropping Shinobu off in town. She is about to bring her amazing organizational skills to the forefront.

This seventeen-year-old exotic beauty is realizing more and more each day that she is now a young woman. It is not one of her favorite things to think about, but she has no choice in the matter.

She, like the others living here at the Hinata, has fallen deeply in love Keitaro and has just chosen him to be her husband. _At least according to MolMolian law and tradition__._ The Princess is his anytime he wishes to take her. Her dreams about him have been extremely vivid lately leaving her to masturbate quite often now.

These thoughts both scare and excite her at the same time.

For the present, she puts her mind back onto pleasing him by dealing with her old 'toys'.

With the resident Turtle Priestess…

Mutsumi flits about the Tokyo U campus with a breathless abandon.

Graduate school is fun for her as the sunny smile she has on her face hides many secrets.

Meeting up with her cousin who also attends the U, but a different part of it, the two fill each other in on what they have been up to here. That, as well as the doings of their home island and their responsibilities to a certain families' heir that one of them lives with. Neither has difficulty hiding the fact that they are here for a purpose other than just being students.

Both Okinawan's have something in common, which in of itself is a common trait amongst the Otohime women. That is, they are both very beautiful, and constantly have many men on campus confess to them.

Neither woman has ever accepted any confessions nor proposals from any man, and as with many in their clan, they both love only one man.

The Tea Shoppe…

Haruka may not be a resident yet, but she has her nose in her work to keep from thinking about her beloved all day.

Sometimes, she does the workaholic bit, just to keep from going up to the Hinata when he is home and having her wicked way with him.

In addition, she gets cute e-mails from Harumi-chan letting her know about some of the interesting things that their Toū-san has had imported from other countries for her and their Kaa-san to try. Her Imouto-chan is becoming very tech savvy and knows more about these things than she does.

She is very thankful for Harumi, because her Imouto is great to talk to even though there is a huge age gap.

Lastly, Motoko has decided to take what her Ane-ue had advised to heart.

Sequestering herself in her room, she utilizes her laptop to do research about modern women her age both here in Japan and elsewhere in the world. It boggles her mind as to what she has learned so far and at the same time, it fascinates her as well.

The evening's events, a surprise and some intimacy with Naru…

Since her lecture is over with, Naru has her smart phone out as she heads over to Koshiba Hall.

First, she sends a text to Kitsune, then one to Mutsumi and lastly, her Imouto-chan Mei.

She also sends a quick email to say hello to Kanako.

Mei wonders when she will be able to see her Nee-chan again.

Naru texts back she will be over soon.

Seeing the time in the corner of her phone, she knows that Keitaro's lecture is finishing up inside the building.

Putting the device away, she stands and shoulders her bag.

As if on cue, Keitaro comes strolling out of the lecture hall talking to some of his colleagues about this evening's lecture.

She can see by the smile on his face that he must have had a good time, so...

"Hi, Naru-chan. One second please," he says smiling at her.

Nodding, she smiles back.

Turning to the others, he says to them, "See you all on Friday. Oyasumi nasai, mina."

Waving to each other, they all go their separate ways.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Kei-kun?" Naru asks sidling up and giving him a quick peck. Taking his hand, she interlaces her fingers with his. _With him, she no longer worries about PDA taboos._

"I enjoyed the lecture very much," he replies before asking, "How was yours?"

Naru answers with, "Dry, but very informative."

They head towards the main gate and the tram station.

Too busy earlier to show Naru his newest ability, he wishes to correct this and give the brunette a big thrill.

_The Dragon laughs in the back of his mind._

'This might actually be fun,' he thinks.

_Master Ryu then nods._

Naru sees a smirk on his face causing her to forget about the 'Love Motel' and opt for Plan B. Some fun on the tram and then maybe jump into bed with him when they get home.

'I guess I'm the big hentai now,' she thinks with a smirk of her own.

_Little does she suspect…_

They enter the now mostly deserted station and head over to the proper line.

As Naru steps over to the ticket dispenser, Keitaro stops her and says, "Hold on a minute, Naru-chan."

With the smirk morphing into a mischievous grin, he tries to suppress his laughter.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" asks Naru looking over at him slightly concerned. _The brunette beauty does not quite see his face._

Perusing the area to make sure that they are the only ones here, he says to her, "Close your eyes, Naru-chan. I'm going to show you something brand new." Trying to keep a straight face, Keitaro fails miserably as he chuckles through the proposition.

"If it is something hentai, can it wait until we at least get home first?" asks Naru a bit clueless. _Seeing him laugh the way he is, confuses her to no end._

"I promise you that it is nothing of the sort, Naru-chan. Just trust me," he says deflecting her question and powering up his _Chi_.

"Okay, I will," she says closing her eyes.

He then puts his arm around her waist and activates his new ability.

_Master Ryu laughs._

She feels and hears nothing.

"Now open your eyes, Naru-chan," says Keitaro softly. His smile has replaced his snickering.

Doing so, she looks around and see that they are standing less than two meters from the front door of the Hinata.

Allowing her time to take this all in, he waits to hear her next reaction.

"W-what!" exclaims a flabbergasted Naru still looking around with her mouth wide open. It does not take long for her mind to coalesce around the fact that he has a new ability. When she thinks back to what he did to the rocks out back, this is something her mind has to accept as being real. Her popping in and out with him, along with some of the things he did on Sunday evening to entertain his little cousin, truly amazes her.

However, Keitaro has escalated his show of power to a completely different level of, 'oh shit'.

"It is something that only appeared last night, Naru-chan," says Keitaro releasing her waist and looking around himself, "I call it 'Instantaneous Teleportation'."

Backhanding him a little feeling slightly embarrassed, she blushes and says, "Baka, you could have given me a little warning you know. I almost peed myself again after opening my eyes."

"Well?" asks Keitaro trying once again not to laugh about this. He shrugs his shoulders after seeing the discomfiting look on her face.

It gets very quiet for a few seconds…

"Gomenasai, Kei-kun," says Naru accepting the situation for what it is, "Maybe I overreacted a little, but it is not every day that a girl finds out that her boyfriend has meta-human abilities."

"True," he replies understanding that she is not angry with him.

Taking off her backpack, Naru sets it down before putting her arms around his neck, just before kissing him she says, "I was going to see if you wanted to go to a 'Love Motel' or make out on the tram coming home but since we are here how about we kiss by the front door for a while."

"Okay," he says, and then does her one better. Lifting the front of her skirt, he gets a gasp from her as their lips meet.

With her tongue twirling with his, Naru moans when his hand go into her panties and a finger enters her sensitive pussy. _Her panties are still damp from lunchtime._

"Hentai," she says panting when the kiss breaks. _A big smile comes over her beautiful face._

Since they did not take the tram home and have some extra time, Keitaro suddenly has a perverted idea come into his mind.

When he takes his hand out of her panties and grabs hold of her ass, Naru quickly figures out what he wants to do.

Between her teeth, she hisses, "Kei-kun, no! Not out here!"

Naru is not complaining about him wanting to have sex with her. _She just has trouble believing that he wants to take her out here in front of the Hinata._

Gasping incredulously as he leans her back against the wall, she throws her arms around his neck and locks her ankles around his waist. With him moving the crotch of her thong aside, she hears a zipper and feels his hands move about down below. This is before the head of his cock pokes past her nether lips.

"What, Naru-chan?" inquires Keitaro in a slightly sarcastic manner, "You don't want me to?" _By now, he has his large cock half the way up her pussy when he had stopped to ask._

"Listen to me carefully, Kei-kun! Just shut up and fuck me," she says in a soft, but very commanding voice.

Without another word, he pushes himself in the rest of the way.

Though wanting him to be gentle, Naru mews when he starts hammering her. Crying out wordlessly, she enjoys how he wonderfully fucks her.

Suddenly, growling like a wild animal he thrusts very deep, stops and whimpers like a puppy. Cumming hard, he floods Naru with ten powerful shots of his warm potent semen.

At the first shot, Naru splashes his penis and lap with her own messy squirting orgasm.

"Shit, Kei-kun. That was so good," says Naru holding on as she feels him still twitching inside of her still, "I just hope there is no one in the common room or kitchen right now."

"Who says we have to go in through the front door?" he asks rhetorically.

Even though he is 'balls deep' inside of her, they begin to laugh.

"Stop laughing for a moment and take your cock out of me first, Kei-kun. It's making me cum again," hisses Naru in between giggling and gasping while squirting.

"Hold on a minute, Naru-chan," he says powering up.

Without telling her, he crouches to grab her backpack and pops them all up to his room.

At the same time, she screams, "FUCK!" at the top of her lungs.

Up in his room, Keitaro drops the pack while holding onto a wildly bucking and heavily squirting Naru in his arms.

Using his newest ability to bring them up to his room, he figures that the release must have hyper-charged all the nerves in her vagina setting the brunette off like a Tokyo fireworks display.

'That wasn't too bright of me,' Keitaro thinks castigating himself for his miscalculation and wanting to laugh. Although the results were spectacular and very memorable, as well as quite messy, he does not want to piss her off this evening.

"You asshole," hisses Naru once again through clenched teeth, "Try warning me the next time you want to pull a stunt like that. I almost passed out because it felt too damn good."

"Gomen, Naru-chan," he says now trying to pull out of her.

"Fuck," she squeaks cumming and squirting once more, which finally forces him out of her pussy.

Setting Naru down on her feet does not go very well either, as…

On wobbly legs, she laughs and says, "If this is what I have to look forward to when we have sex like that, I can live with it."

There is quite a scene unfolding right here in his room while Keitaro supports Naru as she attempts to shake some life back into her legs, with him apologizing to her over and over again. Both laugh very hard and feel that this state of affairs has gotten a bit too silly, but it does not end as they both begin to notice the mess that they had caused here.

"Um…," squeaks Keitaro looking down rather sheepishly.

Strength returns to her legs so she can stand on her own two feet without help.

Backing up and not surprised, he notices the stains drenching a couple of his tatami mats.

"Whoa," says Keitaro remembering the big mess that he made with Haruka back on Saturday evening. _That was one for the record books…_

…_this was almost as sloppy._

"Would you like to pop me up to my room so I can take these clothes off, Kei-kun?" she asks this not as a request, but pretty much as a demand. Softening her tone, she adds, "Then you can pop us down to the onsen where I will wash your back and see what other trouble you can get me into this evening."

Seeing the stains as well, she gasps and covers her mouth while laughing.

"Hai, Naru-sama," responds Keitaro using his sarcastic wit.

Stripping quickly, he takes the brunette by the waist and pops them out.

In her room next door, a sleeping Mutsumi hears some residual laughter as she rolls over.

Kitsune hears nothing as her headphones blast some 'heavy metal' through her laptop.

Down in the onsen, a naked Naru teases a naked Keitaro while washing his back. Trying to get even for embarrassing her by popping them into his room from out front, she strokes him on the stool until he is almost at the point of going off. Stopping, she says, "You were so mean to me, Kei-kun. Since I cannot punish you physically, I will do it another way."

Incredulous at being frustrated on the cusp, and trying not to laugh, Keitaro looks at her and says, "You know, Naru-chan. I still have two free hands."

"Maybe so, sweetie," she says with a smug look, "However, something tells me that you hate masturbating."

"Hey! I did apologize to you already," he hisses, as his erection gets very painful.

"Okay then, Kei-kun," says Naru giggling as she comes around to his front, "Just remember that the next time you decide to set me off like some big fireworks display." Laughing, she straddles him and reaches down for his tool once more before squatting down on it. Allowing the head and shaft to penetrate her, she then says, "This time, fuck me like you mean it."

Without a word, Keitaro grabs her ass and stands before releasing his seed deep inside of her.

Not finished by any means, the brunette learns how much stamina he has as Keitaro takes her five more times without stopping.

Worn out after finishing, Naru enjoys the afterglow before struggling to stand on her feet once more.

Washing his back, she teases him again and says, "I see you took me literally, Kei-kun. Good boy."

Looking back at her, he gives the brunette a quick 'what-the-fuck' glance before shaking his head.

In return, Naru gives him another cheesy grin.

'I will never understand women,' he thinks before changing positions and washing her body.

They soak in the onsen before popping back up to his room.

She smiles at him while crawling into his futon.

It looks like she will have a great ending to her hellacious day.

Wednesday afternoon…

It is now the middle of the day and things are progressing very nicely for a certain young woman.

Motoko, loaded down with many bags and packages from her first ever real shopping expedition, has a small thought in the back of her mind that tells her she is acting like any other beautiful young woman with a hot body and money to burn. She has just spent a lot money on herself and did so for a certain man that she loves very much.

Motoko was a woman on a mission today and knew that she had quite a way to go before accomplishing any of her goals. _She has a lot of competition here at the Hinata to beat out, but as Tsuruko stated to her earlier, she does not have all that far to go._

The young Samurai quickly kicks off her sandals, which is strange for her, and takes her swag upstairs without making too much noise. Using all of her Shinmeiryu skills to dodge past a certain sharp-eared Fox who is busy working in her room, Motoko blushes for a moment knowing what her Senpai would both think and say if she saw her right now.

Making dozens of purchases, Motoko even placed bags from one store inside of another stores' because of the amount of bags that she carried home. _This thought alone pleases her._

"My Keitaro-sama, I hope you appreciate everything that I have done today. Because I now want you to see me as a modern woman," whispers Motoko who is very excited and cannot wait to start trying on her new clothing.

She has to put everything thing down off one arm so she can quietly slide open the traditional door to her room. Before closing the door, she has to bring everything in that she had just set down out in the hallway. _Her load is quite considerable._

Doing a mental inventory, Motoko does a cursory check of her receipts and begins to laugh. Incredulous does not even cover her feelings on how much money she had spent today on the things she had purchased at the many expensive stores and boutiques.

Alone, Motoko figures that she has just saved the national economy, with all of the things that now sit here on her floor.

In addition, what she did not carry home, the post will deliver to her over the next few days.

"Ane-ue will be very pleased," says Motoko happily.

Taking her off Yukata, she prepares herself to try everything on.

One of the first things she tries on is a new sports bra. "It feels so different," she whispers softly.

Motoko then pulls out some denim shorts, athletic socks and shoes that she purchased exclusively for her morning workouts to try on with it. There is a hairband and wristbands that have famous logos on them to compliment this new look.

Stepping in front of her full-length mirror, Motoko likes what she sees. Putting her hair into a long ponytail, she turns side-to-side to check it everything fits her perfectly.

"Excellent! This seems to be much more functional that my Gi and Hakama_,"_ says the young warrior smiling.

After taking another moment to ready herself, she walks over to Shi-sui and picks up the ancient Katana. Opening the door to her room, she steps out in her usual quiet manner, closes the door behind her and heads for the rooftop deck to test out her new gear. Her gait is very bouncy and joyous as she walks along.

Having a certain spring back in her step, she finds that the lightness of her new gears helps with her agility too.

'Maybe this is what I was missing,' she thinks stepping out on the deck and gets into the proper frame of mind.

Motoko then unsheathes her fearsome Katana from its Saya and starts in with some very simple Kata forms.

The freedom she feels is exhilarating and after doing a few more exercises, re-sheathes her ancient blade. _This puts a huge smile on her face._

After about twenty more minutes of enjoying herself up on the deck, Motoko heads back to her room.

Looking at herself, she then makes a solemn vow to only wear these clothes when she works' out in the morning.

"Now, I will look like a modern woman for my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko pulling all the new items out from the bags. She carefully puts them away in both her closet and dressers.

This takes quite a while for her you see, since she did not get just a few new things, in fact she got a whole now wardrobe. Panties, bras, tops, skirts, pants and jeans, stockings, socks (not Tabis for once), some jewelry and even some very sexy lingerie.

These are just some of the items that she purchased.

Pulling out the last few pieces causes her to blush furiously remembering how embarrassed she was at first walking into the boutique to buy them. The manager of the shop where Motoko purchased them from was more than willing to help her out since she did not know anything about upscale clothing. In doing so, the store personnel all tell her that she was very beautiful, as she even got quite a few jealous stares from the other female customers for looking so perfectly poised, as well as 'Yamato Nadeshiko'.

Giggling while thinking about an incident in a different boutique, she remember another a customer slapping a man for staring at her too long.

'It must have been her husband,' she thinks.

Nevertheless, Motoko hopes that soon her Keitaro-sama will stare at her like that, and thinks, 'I will not slap him though.'

Additionally, she has to let him know that there will packages coming in the post for her.

In the interim, Motoko puts her Yukata back on. In the traditional way, of course…

Tomorrow morning, she has a 9am 'First Year Writing' lecture and wants to surprise everyone in a dramatic way, especially her Keitaro-sama.

It is nice to be a woman in love.

Opening the sliding glass door in her room and taking a deep breath, she lets it out slowly to calm her excitement.

Then doing something rare in her case, she grabs the MP3 player that Kaolla gave to her as a birthday present last winter and after putting in the earbuds, turns it on. It was programmed with all of the latest music from Japan and abroad.

Motoko still needs to deal with a few more issues before she can truly feel free of the past.

In this case, needing to deal with the traditional cotton wrapping that had bound her large breasts for so long. In addition to that, retiring the old tired white cotton panties made up from the same material. _The latter she pushes off to the side and saves them for back-ups._

Now on to the other item…

Having promised herself just a short time earlier that she would never wear the ugly strip of cloth after today under any circumstances, Motoko grabs the cotton wadding from off her dresser and steps out onto the balcony. Placing it into the small brazier kept out there, she takes a wooden stick match which lights her incense sticks, and sets fire to the small roll.

Smiling, Motoko closes her eyes and claps her hands twice as the material continues to smoke.

Then stepping back inside, she turns her back and leaves that part of her life behind to burn away.

Heartily, she will now embrace a newer and more modern way to live her life.

This Samurai at last it seems has moved her way into the 21st century.

Later in the day, Kitsune clears the air with Naru…

Everyone now notices how peaceful things have become around the Hinata. It seems that the red aura surrounding the ancient manse has finally dissipated.

At the dinner table, Keitaro reminds the others that he will be back down here at 7:45pm. With him will be his laptop, which means they then can all gather for their big study session.

Kitsune has to get some things of her chest concerning her best friends change in attitude towards the only man who lives here. With her sexual proclivities that talk may sound a little awkward.

"Naru, can we go somewhere and have a little talk?" asks Kitsune.

Her eyes are wide open letting the brunette know that she is very serious about wanting to have this discussion.

"Sure, Kit," answers Naru understanding what she wants to wants to talk about, "We have a few minutes before the study time starts. How about we meet up in my room, we can talk privately in there."

The two women get up from the table at the same time and head straight towards Naru's room.

After closing the traditional door…

"Hey Naru," starts Kitsune without preamble, "What is with you acting all lovey-dovey towards Kei-kun?"

She is still wondering about her friend's actions, or lack thereof, concerning Keitaro over the past four days. Her time with him tomorrow also weighs on her mind.

"What?" she asks not expecting the immediate 'shot across her bow', "Oh, I know what you are talking about now, Kit. You are probably wondering why I have not tried to orbit Kei-kun after he has been kissing all of us. Well, after his little show Sunday morning, I had my attitude towards him re-adjusted and came to some startling conclusions. Afterwards in his room, I begged him to forgive me for being such a stupid bitch."

Naru stating this so matter-of-fact astounds Kitsune.

"I can tell that something has happened to you since then, Naru. You do look happier for some reason," observes Kitsune understanding that she had to get that off her chest.

She did notice the new trapdoor after entering the room.

"Actually, quite a few things between us have changed since then," says Naru looking her in the eye. The way her friend is talking makes her wonder if she wants him too. _Naru knows nothing about the scene in the kitchen on Monday morning._

"Okay, Naru. I want you to tell me everything then," says Kitsune genuinely wanting to know. She has been warming up to the idea of becoming closer to Keitaro.

"I love Kei-kun very much now, and after all of the shit I put him through, he forgave me for everything. So in return, I gave him my body to use anyway he wants," says Naru not caring where her line of reasoning goes. It is the truth as far as she sees it. _Him too._

"Whoa," quips Kitsune astounded.

Seeing the look of surprise, she continues "Kitsune, his touch is very gentle, and oh so tender. Kei-kun was very warm and loving when he took me too. Yes, we have had sex a number of times since Sunday and it has been wonderful."

The look on Kitsune's face is priceless at this revelation. Although never having known a man's touch, being intimate with Keitaro sounds better to her with each passing moment.

"He even stopped and asked me if I was in any pain before taking it slow at first, says Naru trying not to gush, "Stop me if I am babbling too much, Kit. Now where was I, oh yeah...? When he saw me with nothing on after sex, for some reason I was glad he did. We even ran down downstairs together naked to soak in the onsen afterwards and I even washed his back. It was so wonderful when he held me close to him. I hope to truly be worthy of him someday."

Slowing down for a moment, she catches her breath.

"Whoa," responds Kitsune as the wheels in her mind begin to turn.

"On Monday evening after dinner, I think he made love to Shinobu-chan as well. That is probably why she glowed so much yesterday morning," says Naru finishing with a gleam in her eyes.

Purposely, she leaves out the events of last night because they are too embarrassing for her to speak of right now.

In addition, she is going to keep quiet about Keitaro's newest ability. Kitsune will find out for herself when he is ready to tell her.

'I did promise him,' Naru thinks wanting to keep his trust.

The brunette then begins to giggle, which greatly startles the Fox. It has been quite a while since she has heard that coming from her.

Kitsune still does not know what to think of this situation. It astonishes her that her friend here is so forthcoming about giving her virginity to Keitaro and that she gave it to him so willingly after his big demonstration last Sunday. She hopes he will accept her gift too, but Kitsune has to digress for the moment sighing slightly before brightening.

The good thing out of this, there is no longer any anger radiating out of Naru. There are also no histrionics, or 'seek and destroy' stomping around looking for Keitaro before attempting to put him into lower earth orbit.

'So far so good, as things seem to stand,' thinks Kitsune beginning to understand that maybe Naru has overcome her difficulties with Keitaro. She then tries another tack since Keitaro had asked her to help him tomorrow morning. An opportunity finally presents itself for her to become intimate with the only man that she deems worthy of her body, so Kitsune wants to probe a little further before making her final decision.

"So then, Naru," she says attempting to size things up, "Are you saying that he is a good lover?"

The Fox also wants to see where Naru's limit is when it comes to Keitaro.

"Oh shit yeah, Kit," answers Naru dreamily, "Kei-kun is excellent in bed. He was always thinking of my comfort while holding me." Once again, she leaves out the part about last night. Not only was it embarrassing, it was also a comedy-of-errors.

"Is he big?" asks Kitsune giggling after seeing the look in her eyes. Her own panties are beginning to get a bit damp, which is strange.

"Oh Kami yes, Kit-chan," says Naru laughing as she becomes graphic, "He was almost too big for me and at first, as I could barely get him in my mouth at first the next morning." After taking a moment to compose herself she continues, "And can Kei-kun cum too, it was like having a fire hose go off between my legs". _She makes no mention of 'throating' him._

This is the 'final straw' for Kitsune. When she hears Naru's lurid depictions of Keitaro, the Fox has to keep herself from either masturbating right here or hunting down Keitaro and raping the shit out of him, or even Naru here.

Although the latter sounds very good to her right now, she does not know if she 'swings' that way or not. _The Fox knows nothing about her relationship with Kanako._

The news about Shinobu being intimate with Keitaro gives the ash-blonde ideas about what to do with her as well…

"Kit-chan, are you alright?" asks Naru giggling again, "You look like you are having dirty thoughts about our little Kei-kun."

"Yeah, I will be," responds Kitsune.

Shaking her head after a moment to let it clear, she hisses through her teeth as reality returns. With this knowledge, she looks forward to spending the day with her 'Alpha Male' tomorrow, and the excellent chance that she will become his lover as well. _It will be a first._

Overall, Kitsune is very pleased that Naru seems to be a changed woman.

7:45pm, let the games begin…

Sitting at the dining room waiting for the others to join him, Keitaro is now dressed very sloppily. Comfortable here with his laptop and flash drives, yet the only thing making noise is the man's fingers as they tap away on his latest paper. It is on the same topic that he had started on Monday and as he has learned since entering Graduate school, 'papers do not necessarily write themselves'.

For a moment at least, he gets to have a nice distraction as the girls come prancing in, and do they ever.

Case in point:

Naru comes in first carrying her backpack.

Seeing the man she loves already seated, the brunette gives him a big smile before kissing him on the lips and slipping him some tongue. Sitting on his right as she always does, Naru pulls her out laptop out and sets her backpack on the floor.

Smiling, she plugs it in to the power strip that he had set up on the table. As a rule, Naru does not like to wear the battery down too much on her machine.

The beautiful brunette is wearing the same red silk PJ top that she wore the other night along with no bra, a red thong and some fuzzy slippers in the same color. The shimmery material silhouettes her breasts perfectly allowing them to jiggle freely.

He likes it.

Next, Shinobu comes in and surprises the other two with what she is wearing.

That is, the light blue dress shirt he gave her some time back. By her breasts, two buttons are all that hold it together and a pair of blue string panties with horizontal white stripes. The teen is not blushing as she comes over to her beloved Senpai and plants a passionate, but gentle French kiss on the man she worships before sitting down on his left. The petite chef has an English lesson book and a small notebook after leaving her laptop upstairs. _She knows that her Keitaro-Senpai is fluent in that foreign language._

'Shit, why fight it,' he thinks allowing himself to get very hard. _For some reason, it does not hurt, yet…_

Before coming down here and setting up, he knew that this would happen, so he put on some loose warm-up pants with no boxers. _It seems to be doing the trick._ He also has an old concert tee shirt that is also comfortable, and a bit ratty looking.

Demurely, Motoko comes in next wearing a beautiful white silk thigh-length Yukata outlined with pink flowers. She looks stunning as her long, radiant ebony hair reflects the rooms' light through it. Summoning her courage, she quickly kisses her Keitaro-sama causing the other two to smile. Sitting near the other end of the table, she smiles longingly at him.

Once again, he and the other two notice that she has not bound her large breasts. The glistening material of her silk robe does them very proud. She has her laptop and a book of Japanese poetry to work with this evening.

Mutsumi and Kitsune come in together. A hot-looking Fox places a scorching kiss on his lips causing Keitaro's cock to nearly let go, and then the other of these two delicious looking women plants a scorching kiss onto his mouth with a lot of tongue and fire.

Mutsumi has on a long brown nightgown that is low-cut, gathers in the middle of her slender waist and is ankle length. The way that her gown accents her very large breasts sinfully covers up a very hot and sexy body.

Before sitting next to Naru, she surprises Motoko with a kiss on her lips.

For some unknown reason, it just feels right to the blushing young woman.

Mutsumi then remarks on how lovely the statuesque Samurai's looks in her robe.

Kitsune on the other hand wants to give the man sitting at the head of the table a little taste of what he has to look forward to in the morning. She has on an ultra-sheer plum-colored low-backed babydoll nightie shot through with pink lace. A slender pink ribbon holds it together over her huge bullets, and to top it all off, there is a matching string panty in the same color to finish the ensemble. _This leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination._

Kitsune makes a show of it as she sits next to Shinobu.

Keitaro's eyes worships her as she ends her performance by giving a lust-filled French kiss to a slightly stunned teenager who ends up returning it.

The others giggle at them.

Kaolla comes in last with a laptop of her own, and quickly kisses Keitaro before rushing down to the opposite end of the table. She giggles as if she had just gotten away with being naughty.

The Princess has on a yellow tank top with a matching string bikini panty.

After this procession, it will be a miracle if Keitaro gets any writing done on his paper while sitting here with six of the most beautiful women that he knows.

With a very hard erection and having their eyes all focused on him, Naru begins fondling him again.

Using his mental acuity, and not his _Chi_ to put things into their proper place by compartmentalizing them, Keitaro knows that now is not the proper time for any excessive dirty thoughts.

_Master Ryu understands what is happening with his pupil right now. Keitaro is showing some remarkable restraint and this pleases the old Dragon-Sensei very much._

Seeing how he comports himself this evening, it greatly enhances his overall status with the group, especially in the eyes of Motoko. She watches him study, answer questions and tap away on his laptop all the while wearing that disarming smile of his. This in of itself causes her and the others sitting here to sigh happily as their evening together wears on.

Soon, it gets very quiet in the dining room except for those who are tapping away on their laptops.

Wanting to do something that she has not done in a while, Motoko summons up certain Shinmeiryu techniques. It all has to do with checking up on her Keitaro-sama's powerful _Chi_.

Closing her eyes, she meditates for a moment before re-opening them to feel and see the warmth of his dominant, yet gentle energy flow. It surrounds everyone sitting here in the dining room with a level of tenderness that she has never experienced before.

'Why have I never taken the time to do this before?' thinks Motoko asking this question of herself. His energy surrounds her as well. It makes her feel loved and very special.

All of the others experience this, but she is the only one who can read him at this level.

_Mutsumi's strength lies in a different direction._

'By all of the spirits, my Keitaro-sama,' thinks the love-struck warrior, 'I have to have to share a bed with a wonderful man like you. Damn it! I cannot stop thinking of you.'

She is almost beyond containing herself any longer as her heart is about to burst.

**It is now 10pm.**

Not being able to hold her emotions back any longer, Motoko gathers her things together and stands up from the table.

"Oyasumi nasai, mina-san," she says bowing to everyone. Her voice cracks as she picks everything up and quickly heads out.

Tears form in her eyes on the way out and fall as she runs up the stairs.

When Motoko enters her room, she cries vociferously because she wants him so badly.

Wearing her Yukata in the traditional manner especially for him tonight, she did this to attract his eye and left herself unbound so he would notice that she is a woman. Never in her young life has she ever thought of another other man in this manner.

She wants, no needs his touch and to be claimed by her Keitaro-sama.

Almost distraught, Motoko kneels before her small shrine lighting both a candle and an incense stick of sandalwood. Trying to meditate and clear her mind, her tears continue to flow.

Meanwhile…

Downstairs, the others continue about their business and do not notice that Motoko was crying when she left. Keitaro though quickly notices that something was not quite right with her.

So…

"Oyasumi nasai, mina-san," announces Keitaro, "I am going to check in on Motoko-chan to see if she is okay before I turn in." Without kissing the others goodnight, he closes out his laptop and abruptly heads out.

The others at the table understand what is happening here and realize why he went after Motoko. It was inevitable after all…

Mutsumi, Kitsune and Naru giggle.

Shinobu blushes and smiles.

Kaolla also smiles, as she bides her time.

Becoming her Keitaro-sama's woman…

Quickly making his way upstairs, Keitaro's concern for how Motoko was feeling escalates because of the hasty manner in which she left the study group. Her aura was so easy for him to read, as he knows that she has been emitting some very strong feelings for him lately. Checking on his _Chi_ clued him in as well.

'Maybe it's time,' he thinks standing outside of her room and raises his fist to knock.

Motoko hears a gentle knock on her traditional door and hears a soft voice come from the hallway asking, "Are you okay, Motoko-chan?"

Not believing her ears and thanking the spirits, Motoko excitedly jumps up and rushes to the door.

Quickly sliding it open, she yanks him in and then slams it shut.

"Ack!" is all a very surprised Keitaro can get out of his mouth when this happens.

Before he can say another word, Motoko throws her arms around his neck and begins to kiss the heck out of him. (Writer's note: In this story, he is a little over five centimeters taller than she is.)

Recovering quickly from Motoko's aggressive move, Keitaro takes her slender waist and opens his mouth. Slowing things down to a manageable pace, he proceeds to give her the most passionate and loving kiss that she has ever received.

It goes on for quite a while, and neither of them wants it to end.

However, when it does, Motoko almost cries in disappointment because it was her first true romantic kiss.

"Wow, Mo-chan!" exclaims Keitaro with his eyes wide open, "What has gotten into you so suddenly?"

A single candle from Motoko's altar bathes her in its light and there is a scent of sandalwood.

Turning her head away slightly with her eyes fixed on him, she blushes and smiles loving the new honorific that he just used.

The ambiance mesmerizes him.

"Take me as your lover, my Keitaro-sama," she replies releasing him.

'Whoa,' he thinks not expecting her to confess this to him yet. Keitaro thought she would need more time as his hands fall from her waist.

Stepping back, Motoko undoes her Uwa-obi allowing the Yukata to fall open. When she pulls it away from her shoulders, the garment falls to the floor leaving her unprotected before him. This young maiden now stands physically, spiritually and mentally naked before the only man she has ever considered worthy to receive her gift.

As Keitaro gazes upon her perfectly sculpted porcelain body in the light of that single candle, her beauty totally enraptures him. _Which in of itself is a massive understatement._

Motoko sees him reach out for her and she happily springs back into his arms.

With her arms around his neck, these two take the time to explore the insides of each other's mouths properly.

'Wow,' thinks Keitaro as he feels the full brunt of her emotion tidal wave.

Motoko moans through the kiss when he reaches up and begins to fondle her large upturned breasts. She gasps when he gently pinches, and then gently tugs at her hardened nipples. A second surprise hits her when the head of his large penis pops through the top of his warm-ups and begins to mark her lower belly with its leaking essence.

"Mnnnn..." cries Motoko feeling his hard spongy cock up against her.

The kiss breaks…

Going totally by instinct, Motoko drops to her knees. Since there is no string with these warm-ups, she puts her thumbs into the elastic band and with one swift movement pulls them down to his ankles.

"By all of the gods," exclaims Motoko. _Even though this is a first for her, she likes what she sees._

With no elastic bands at the ankles, Keitaro finishes by kicking them off.

His tee shirt disappears as well.

These two are now fully naked in front of each other.

After the initial amazement at the size of what is in front of her, Motoko changes tack and suddenly takes up a submissive position before her Keitaro-sama.

Knowing that she is ready, he kneels down before her and smiles once again.

She looks up at him and catches his gaze as an instant connection between them then establishes itself.

They need no other words.

The aura he feels emanating from her says, 'take me and make me yours'. It is very powerful as all of the signs are unmistakable.

Motoko does not want or need any kind of foreplay as she leaks profusely. Her maidenhead is intact and it waits for him to take it away.

Lying down on her bed, Motoko spreads her legs as wide as possible in absolute trust and total submission to her Keitaro-sama. _She remembers what her Ane-ue said about supporting her if she ever were to give herself to him._

However...

Positioning himself between her legs, Keitaro reaches down and takes ahold of her ankles. Lifting her beautiful legs up he moves in close to her most precious place to take a taste.

"My spirits!" exclaims Motoko rather loudly. She feels his tongue begin its work and loves what her Keitaro-sama is making it do.

Since she is already wet, neither one of them has to wait long for a response from his ministrations.

"Keitaro-sama," she screams once more before cutting loose.

His reply from making her pussy feel good is feeling her squirt heavily enough to drench his face. Bucking some, she then smacks him in the mouth with her pubic area.

'Even more sensitive than Haru-chan is,' thinks Keitaro spitting out some of her nether hair.

_Both he and Master Ryu chuckle at this…_

Lifting off her some and working his way up, he now hears, "My Keitaro-sama," pleads Motoko almost growling, "For Kami's sake, make me yours!"

The woman he sees is now beyond desperate and burns with desire.

Since he is hovering over her, she lifts her legs up and places her heels behind his thighs. Using strength Motoko did not realize she possessed, she cinches them and pulls him closer to her entrance.

"Whoa," says Keitaro slightly startled.

To keep from toppling over, he grabs the bedding on either side of her.

Her left hand comes up to the back of his neck and her right one takes possession of his large cock, she says, "Please, my Keitaro-sama. I want to be one with you." However, the decisive factor to this is when she finishes with a confession of, "I love you, my Keitaro-sama".

"I love you too, my Mo-chan," responds Keitaro.

Motoko hears his confession and guides him to her barrier.

Because of a new ability, Motoko did not feel her Keitaro-sama pour some of his _Chi_ into the head of his swollen member.

Releasing it, she prepares her mind.

Smiling in the dim light, this warrior nods and feels him push forward to rip away her maidenhead. Her legs come up higher as she locks them around his waist and puts both of her hands together around his neck so she can hold her Keitaro-sama as close as possible.

"Yes!" screams Motoko. She does not care who hears her.

This is her primal release of joy, as she feels no pain. There is only pleasure. The deeper he goes the more she believes that she has finally become one with him.

Keitaro stops at door to her womb and asks, "Are you okay, Mo-chan?" _Hoping that he is using enough of his energy to prevent any pain, as with Naru and Shinobu before her, he wants Motoko's first time to be very special as theirs was while receiving her gift._

"Oh spirits, my Keitaro-sama," replies Motoko through tears of joy, "I am now the happiest woman alive. I beg of you, go slow because you are very large."

"Okay, Mo-chan," he says before tenderly kissing her lips.

Before he can say anything else to her, she says, "I am not in any pain, my Keitaro-sama. Make love to me." _Motoko is in Nirvana, she is truly one with her beloved._

With this said, he makes a declaration looking into her eyes, "Mo-chan, from now on you are mine and no other man can ever have you."

When Motoko hears this, she happily replies, "yes, my lord. I am yours."

The pleasure center of her brain gathers in new experiences as she is now in total submission to the man who is sending them there.

Loving this and hearing her crying out his name, Keitaro begins to piston-fuck her as he senses that she wants him to take 'no prisoners'.

Ecstatic from feeling his large balls slap her inner thighs, she nearly breaks from what her lover is doing to her pussy. Her brain at present almost refuses to work properly due to the sensory tidal wave that he conducts to it. Motoko can no longer control her hips as they begin to buck uncontrollably.

"Keitaro-sama! Keitaro-sama!" she screams no longer in control of anything as her mind is now too fuck-addled to care.

Gushing forth, her Mound of Venus cuts loose with a massive orgasm.

"Mo-chan, I am going to...," cries Keitaro holding her tightly.

"Fill me, my Keitaro-sama," she squeaks barely able to get the words out.

Deep inside her, Keitaro stops and fills Motoko's pussy with ten powerful squirts of his hot semen. His prostate empties out on a grand scale making a big mess inside of her.

"Yes!" shrieks Motoko loudly as his huge load enters her womb. Overflowing, most of it leaks out down the crack of her ass.

"Gah," gasps Keitaro after he finishes going off.

'So warm,' she thinks loving the feel of him twitching inside of her.

Gazing down at Motoko, he smiles at her.

The moonlight now shows the air of ecstasy in her face.

On the other hand, Motoko still holds onto her lover very tight in hopes that this is not a dream. Not wanting either of them to move, and although quite exhausted, she wants to stay connected to her Keitaro-sama for as long as possible.

_However, this is reality, and her dream has just come true._

"I love you, my Keitaro-sama," she whispers holding him close. Smiling, she is happy beyond all reason.

"I love you too, my Mo-chan," he responds.

Reluctantly, she loosens her grip on him because the effects of both the adrenaline and endorphin rushes is wearing off. Her strength to ebbing too, as she put everything into making love to her Keitaro-sama.

After another minute, his semi-rigid cock withdraws from her body and she softly whimpers at the lost connection. For now, they are no longer one.

Keitaro rolls off Motoko and pulls her very close.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she snuggles into him.

Basking in the afterglow, they enjoy each other's company and share little kisses as the gentle night breeze cools them off.

A short time later…

Keitaro sits up and pulls Motoko into his lap holding her very close. She feels good in his arms as they cuddle.

Motoko is in blissful heaven, as her Keitaro-sama holds her. Never in a million years before this night did she believe that this much happiness was even possible.

Breaking the silence Keitaro quietly asks, "Mo-chan, would you like to go down to the onsen with me?"

"I would like that very much, my Keitaro-sama," answers Motoko smiling brightly at the possibility of washing his back.

They stand up together and she feels his seed running down her thighs. This is a new sensation for Motoko. In the dim lighting of her room, our couple also sees the amount of their spent fluids that also stains her bedding. _He used to seeing this from being with Haruka so much, but we will digress from here…_

Nods her head, she giggles at the mess that the two of them made on her bedding. _It is quite substantial._

"I will get you a new futon later," says Keitaro looking a bit sheepish and scratching the back of his head.

Before heading out, she blows out the candle in her shrine as the incense stick died out some time ago. Its fragrance still lingers covering the scent left behind by our two lovers.

As she goes to get her robe he says, "You do not need that, Motoko-chan." He then takes her hand and powers up.

"Hai, my Keitaro-sama," replies Motoko feeling nothing.

This is when he springs his newest ability on her.

"My Keitaro-sama," exclaims a surprised wide-eyed Motoko, "When did this happen?" Genuinely taken aback due to the fact of her former sensitivity to his aura, she sees that they are now outside standing near the onsen's wash spigots.

"Monday night after dinner," he says looking at her trying not to laugh, "I call it 'Instantaneous Teleportation. It seem when that happened, I also got the ability to mask all of my expenditures now. That is pretty much why you did not feel me preparing to use it up in your room."

Smiling at him, Motoko relishes the fact that he considered her worthy to share this news and to use it to bring them down here.

For once, he may actually understand how a woman feels about certain things, but only time will tell.

"Nanitozo, my Keitaro-sama. Sit and allow me to wash you," says Motoko kneeling behind one of the wash stools in a humble manner. She wishes to take care of the man she loves and his needs first. (Writer's note: Nanitozo- Please, in a very polite tone in Japanese)

"Arigato gozaimasu, Mo-chan," replies Keitaro smiling at her.

That smile turns Motoko's insides to mush for a moment. 'Kami, I want him again,' she thinks. If he wants to take her here, she would gladly submit to him.

It would be very a pleasurable experience for him as well.

As he sits here on the stool, the waves of Motoko's aura hits him. Keitaro understands what she is feeling and that their evening is far from finished yet.

Motoko calms herself from the effects of these thoughts, but her lust for him is hardly sated.

Wetting him down, she then grabs a sponge and some soap. Smiling as spreads it around, a different idea then enters her head.

For some reason, she leans into him and works the lather around his back with her large breasts. It just seems to be the natural thing to do in pleasing her lord.

Keitaro hums his pleasure to let her know that he enjoys what she is doing to him.

Motoko wants to share with her Ane-ue what she is doing with her Keitaro-sama the next time she calls her. She figures that Tsuruko will become very jealous because he took her first.

When she comes around to his front, he reaches up to fondle her large breasts.

This elicits a loud gasp from her.

Her aura tells him that she is just about ready for another go.

Motoko washes his large cock and testicles, feeling him get harder than he was earlier, if that is even possible.

At last, she finishes him off by pouring a bucket of clean water over his head and takes note of how handsome he looks.

Switching places, Motoko moves her long luxuriant hair over her right shoulder and lets it drape down in front.

Gasping, she smiles as he nips at her neck.

'Oh my, Keitaro-sama,' she thinks at his playfulness while he washes her. Giggling when he leans in to nibble on her earlobes, she groans when his tongue licks the inside of her ear.

His huge cock rubs up against her lower back causing her to leak once more.

When he comes around front, he fondles her large soapy breasts and has fun soaping them clean.

She takes hold of his shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss whimpering, because massaging her boobs like this, re-ignites another fire deep inside.

"Keitaro-sama, I need you again. Take me," says Motoko pleading to him.

"Are you sure, Mo-chan?" he asks, "You are not sore at all, are you?"

"Onegai, Keitaro-sama," beseeches Motoko almost whining.

Always a soft touch for a beautiful woman, Keitaro pours water over her to rinse the soap off. He stands and takes her hand to help her up from the stool. Putting his hands on her hips, he motions her over to the towel shelf.

She puts her hands out and grips the edge of it as Keitaro has her bend forward a little.

Rubbing the swollen purple head of his swollen cock across her freshly plucked nether lips, Keitaro hears her moan before finding the right spot.

A little push and he begins to take her on another trip to Nirvana.

In being submissive to her Keitaro-sama, Motoko now knows real pleasure and happiness.

He rams her vagina full bore and nudges the entrance to her womb.

Latching onto her swollen breasts, his balls slap her ass.

Turning her head, she then receives a short French kiss from him.

'This is excellent,' she thinks as he pounds her.

His lap slams against her rear since he is in overdrive.

Motoko cannot scream or let out any sound except for a small keening wail. With her mind going numb, she rests her forearms on the shelf. The long hair on her head flies about wildly as it surrounds her face.

Grabbing a towel, she buries her face in it as her voice comes out. Biting down on that towel, she screams and squirts all over the place.

Just before her knees give out, Keitaro lifts her up from the back of her thighs and drives his cock home a few more times. He stops, holds her here in the middle of the shower area and whimpers before flooding her womb with eleven more tremendous bolts of his potent semen.

Motoko arches her back as they cum together.

Letting out an extremely loud scream, this woman squirts again and then goes limp in his arms.

Out of breath, Motoko is thoroughly exhausted from her second go-round with her Keitaro-sama.

"Damn it to hell, Mo-chan. That was great," says Keitaro. He sets her down on her feet and holds her body against him.

Motoko has the 'vacancy' sign out for a few minutes because she has just had the most wonderful experience in her life.

When her feet touch the ground, her legs are a little wobbly.

After a few moments, she comes back down to earth.

Regaining the strength in her legs, Motoko turns in his arms and says, "I love you, my Keitaro-sama."

They kiss and wash each other over again.

In the onsen, Keitaro holds Motoko very close with his arm around her slender waist.

The warm water makes her pussy feel good.

"How are you doing, my Mo-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"I am very happy, my Keitaro-sama," she answers trying to stifle a yawn as her head rests on his shoulder.

She giggles at this.

"Would you like to sleep with me after we are done here?" he asks looking into her eyes. He can tell that she is very tired.

"I would be honored to share your bed, my love," she answers smiling before softly kissing his lips.

For the next twenty minutes, they enjoy the stars overhead before getting out of the onsen to dry each other off.

Going back inside, they walk naked hand-in-hand as if they were the only ones here.

No one spots them.

Slowly, the two head upstairs towards his bedroom sharing many kisses and touches other along the way.

Keitaro quietly opens the door and they enter into his room. Sliding the door shut behind them, they stand here in the ambient light and kiss.

After it breaks, he goes over to open up his large futon, and after grabbing a couple of extra pillows, they climb in.

Snuggling into her lover as much as she can, Motoko puts her head on the same pillow.

"Oyasumi, Mo-chan," he says.

"Oyasumi, my Keitaro-sama," she says.

One last soft kiss and they fall into a very peaceful sleep.

End of Chapter


	8. VIII

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 8: Kitsune, a Fox in the fold

A good start to a great day…

The first ambient beams of light coming over the horizon signals the beginning of another beautiful morning here up on the Hill. The top of the sun has not quite hit the edge of the horizon just yet.

For the fourth consecutive morning, the aura surrounding the ancient manse leaves the residents in a very positive mood at sunrise. Only the crows, songbirds and cicadas seem to have anything to say before the morning activities begin at the Hinata.

Crooking his head to see the time on his alarm clock, Keitaro feels Motoko's warm body as she sleeps next to him with a smile on her face. Wanting to admire her beauty for a little longer before waking her, he reaches up and shuts off the device.

However, these moments are too fleeting because their schedules for today are busy ones.

"Time to wake up, Motoko-chan," he softly whispers into her ear before kissing it.

This elicits a soft moan from her.

"Onegai, my Keitaro-sama. A few more minutes," murmurs the Samurai sleepily.

Then reaching out, she hugs his arm possessively.

Right now, her Keitaro-sama feels too good for her to let go of here in his futon.

"Mo-chan, time to rise and shine if you want to practice before breakfast," says Keitaro softly. He places a soft kiss on her forehead this time.

"Ohaiyo, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko opening her sparkling green eyes a little, "I just want to lie here with you this morning."

Happy with her confession, Keitaro reaches over with his left arm and pulls her body closer to him.

Releasing his arm, she fully opens her eyes and puts her arms around his neck. Her lips meet his as she gives him her first good morning kiss in bed. Smiling inside, Motoko reacts with equal passion when his tongue meets hers and they intertwine.

He has his usual morning reaction when in bed with a beautiful woman.

Purring a little, she reacts when he rolls over slightly. Something different pokes at her belly under the covers as it feels as though it wants to mark her again.

When the kiss breaks, Keitaro says, "How about this, Mo-chan. Tomorrow morning, and whenever I can, I will join you out on the roof deck for morning Katas. It has been a while since I last did them, so I do not want to get rusty."

_He is attempting to be self-depreciating in front of her._

Knowing that would be impossible for him, she fully opens her eyes after hearing this and smiles at her lover.

"I would be honored if you would join me, my Keitaro-sama," responds Motoko. Having heard from Hina Obaa-san, Haruka-san, her Ane-ue and others, she knows about some of the seemingly impossible things that he can do during his own Katas.

"Okay then, Mo-chan," says Keitaro smiling.

To seal the deal, they kiss and their tongues dance joyously together.

Moaning softly, she enjoy having him playfully maul one of her large breasts.

When his hand releases it and begins to head south, it stops…

The trap door above them begins to open.

Being proceeded by some of her long auburn locks, Naru pops her head down and sees the two lovebirds staring back up at her.

'No red aura,' both think simultaneously.

Keitaro tries not to snicker as he feels Motoko's tension.

With only a smile on her face, Naru quickly assesses what is happening down below and decides that she wants in on the action this morning. Knowing it is inevitable, she then asks the last thing that either of the pair expects.

"Ohaiyo, you two. Is there any room down there for me in that bed?" she asks rhetorically hoping that to be the case. _Naru crosses her fingers on both hands._

Motoko breathes a sigh of relief.

The volatile beauty's question and her giggling are both something that the couple in bed are still trying to comprehend.

Seeing them look at each other for a moment, Naru misses what he whispers into the Samurai's ear.

Blushing, a wide-eyed Motoko actually giggles in amazement at his suggestion.

'Must be hentai,' Naru thinks trying not to laugh.

Smiling at each other, the two in bed nod together in agreement.

"Come on down, Naru-chan," says Keitaro smiling and looking back up at her.

Motoko keeps silent beside him.

"Okay, you two. Here I come," responds Naru happily while grabbing the edge of the passageway.

Hanging on and looking at the couple below her, the brunette drops down into Keitaro's room. Not fazed in the least that her lover is in bed with another woman, it even seems to make Naru happy for some unknown reason.

'This could get very interesting,' he thinks never having this situation come up before…

_Oh, how things have quickly changed as Karma seems to be looking his way when it comes to these two._

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Naru strips in front of Keitaro and Motoko.

As this happens, she sees him open the free side of his futon inviting her to join them. Doing so, the brunette beauty crawls in snuggling into Keitaro's other side and placing her head onto his right shoulder.

Having been with Keitaro a few times already, Naru has ideas of what he likes. She would not mind sharing them with the woman on his other side, as he has already proved to her that there is plenty of him to go around. Especially when it comes to sex.

Keitaro cannot believe that he is lying here peacefully between two beautiful women who want him. _The dynamics have changed quite rapidly in their formerly volatile relationship._

Running her hand down his chest and lower torso, she does not stop until reaching something hard. However, there is already a hand down there already latching onto his magnificent penis.

'Motoko-chan beat me to him, and is he so fucking huge this morning,' thinks Naru trying not to giggle. Not wanting to start a fight, she goes a bit lower and caresses his huge balls.

"What the hell am I going to do with this thing now?" asks Keitaro softly in agony with two hands fondling his manhood underneath the sheets while leaking profusely from his 'morning wood'.

Hearing this, Naru concocts a plan for some morning fun as she leans up on one elbow. Looking over at Motoko, her plan has a good probability of success by the way she is looking at Keitaro.

Always observant, Motoko sees the woman on the other side of her Keitaro-sama and wonders what she wants. Her aura seems very pleasant, almost mischievous right now. This is definitely a change, but before she gets to thinking too much about this situation, the proud Samurai wants to know what is going to happen next.

"Motoko-chan, should we help our Keitaro-sama with his little problem?" asks Naru giggling with a roguish smile on her face.

The two women in bed with Keitaro cannot help themselves as they snicker at his erectile predicament.

Understanding what her bedmate wishes to do, Motoko leans up on the opposite elbow and replies, "Yes, Naru-Senpai. I believe that we should help out our Keitaro-sama with this situation."

Then, she gives his hard cock a yank.

"Shit," squeaks Keitaro when Naru latches on as well and gives it a squeeze.

Throwing back the sheets of the futon, the two women look at what in their hands before proceeding to place tender kisses down his body.

"Oh fuck," says Keitaro as his agony increases.

"That is the idea, Kei-kun," whispers Naru licking around one of his nipples. _She has a good impression of where this will lead._

His hard-on now so stiff that he can only lay here quietly and wait to see what they have in mind.

It does not take him very long to find out…

Motoko has never given head before, so she watches how Naru tongues the dark purple head and shaft of her Keitaro-sama's big cock.

After a minute more of this, she sees the brunette open her mouth and take him about halfway down.

Naru does this a few times, getting him very wet with her saliva and then surprising Motoko, she swallows his cock down to its base. There is no gasping or coughing when she comes back up.

Taking her mouth off his dick, Naru looks at Motoko and says, "Be careful not to accidently scrape the cap or shaft with your teeth. Curl your lips like this. If you want to throat him, hold your breath a second and take it slow. He is very large."

Going down on Keitaro once more, the two hear him groan blissfully as Naru gives Motoko another demonstration.

Reluctantly, Naru takes his cock out of her mouth and moves aside so that Motoko can give it a shot.

The brunette then goes back to kissing the man she loves.

Motoko has her mouth on his dick and bobs it just the way that Naru showed her. Even though this is her first time, she does this while looking up into the face of the man she adores.

Listening to his moans tells her that she must be pleasing her lord as she takes a taste of his pre-cum. Getting used to the salty, yet slightly bitter taste, she continues.

After a few more moments of sucking on his shaft, Motoko remembers what Naru showed her when she took his penis down her throat. Wanting to try this on her Keitaro-sama because she loves him, she is willing to do anything in her power to please him. Calling upon her all of her disciplinary techniques to assist her in suppressing her gag reflex, she meditates a moment for the right frame of mind and then moves between her lord's legs.

Turning and watching, Naru sees her do something completely amazing. That is, Motoko take his cock all the way down her throat without gagging or sputtering.

"Fuck!" hisses Keitaro bringing his hands up to cover his mouth so he does not scream out his pleasure.

"Oh my fucking word, Mo-chan," whispers Naru putting emphasis on each word.

Motoko's innate sexual prowess thoroughly impresses her as Keitaro's cock disappears once again.

Seeing how well the younger woman is doing, she goes back to French kissing their lover.

"Gah," he hollers into Naru's mouth as Motoko swallows his whole cock and tongues his scrotum. Keitaro bucks slightly when he feels her tongue on his nuts.

Naru gets a case of the giggles watching Keitaro's facial expressions. She has to back off and turn away for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

Coming back up, Motoko smiles when she hears her lover's moans and looks up to see the expression on his face.

"Damn it, Mo-chan! I'm going to cum," wheezes Keitaro with his eyes nearly rolling back into his head.

Hearing him, Naru goes back down when he begins to fire off.

Motoko takes the first six shots and has to swallow quickly. She remembered how much he had fired off inside her and so backed off accordingly. His volume still surprises her though…

'I am going to enjoy relieving my Keitaro-sama from now on,' thinks Motoko as she finishes and moves aside. If doing this can bring pleasure to the only man that she deems worthy of her charms, she will never hesitate to go down on her Keitaro-sama in the future.

On the other hand, Naru has given him 'head' before and after her first experience, will do it with no one but him. Swallowing his seed, she gulps it down with much relish.

Finishing up, the two smile at each other and quickly work their way back up to his embrace. Both want to snuggle a little more with him before they all have to get up and start their morning.

However, Keitaro just lays back and enjoys all the attention. _There is no stupid look on his face this time._

This little bit of time on this particular morning has him believing that these two women are now very different from what they were the previous weekend.

It then begs the question…

"Who would have thought that the three of us would be snuggling in bed together like this?" he asks holding both women very close.

"I was so stupid when I acted like a bitch," says Naru kissing his cheek, "This is so much better."

"Arigato for forgiving us, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko kissing his other cheek, "As well as for last night too."

A moment such as this is fleeting and the three very reluctantly get out of bed.

As soon as she finishes stretching, Motoko grabs Keitaro to give him a very passionate French kiss. _It is just another way for her to thank him for accepting her gift so wonderfully._

Naru smiles approvingly at the sight of the two kissing as they finish their time together this morning.

Breaking the kiss with great effort, Motoko smiles at her lover, and then bows to Naru thanking her for the advice on how to please their man even more.

Sliding open the traditional door and stepping out into the hallway, the Samurai practically floats out of Keitaro's room without a stitch on.

Looking out into the hallway after her, he sees the tall Samurai's bare ass sashaying towards the back staircase without a care in the world.

"Whoa, that's different," says Keitaro gawking at Motoko's backside.

Sticking his head back inside and closing the door, he sees Naru laughing at the look on his face.

Stepping up while Keitaro gets his head back together, she puts her arms around his neck. Feeling a now familiar friend once again poking her belly she smiles and gives Keitaro her own steamy kiss.

When it ends, she asks, "Would you like to get even luckier this morning, Kei-kun?"

Saying nothing in return, Keitaro picks up the brunette beauty by her gorgeous ass in the middle of his room.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, the brunette gasps when he pushes his cock deep into her pussy.

Standing here, he proceeds to make love to her and_ is very thankful that she is not a screamer._

"Shit, Kei-kun! This is so good," says Naru quietly.

Nodding, he kisses her lips.

Holding on very tight, she loves feeling his cock ram the entrance to her uterus.

Breathing a little hard, Keitaro takes care of his lover's needs this morning.

Receiving head from two beautiful women was great and all, but…

With one last deep upward thrust, Naru looks at the ceiling and with her mouth opening wide, squirts all over his cock, balls and thighs.

As this happens, she does not hear him whimper when he packs her womb with eleven more bolts of his hot semen.

"So warm," says Naru resting her head on his shoulder when he finishes.

No one outside this room hears a thing, as the three female adepts nearby feel nothing since his _Chi_ is no longer detectable.

Keitaro and Naru hold each other close for another moment to enjoy the afterglow.

When the rush cools, he then sets her back down on slightly wobbly legs and asks, "Would you like to join me for a quick shower, Naru-chan?"

Holding her close to his body, she tries to shake some life back into her legs.

"Kei-kun, did you even have to ask that," she answers giving him a dubious look over such an obvious question.

Popping them downstairs together, the shower takes a little longer that he would have liked. However, it was his fault when he picked her up and had sex with her again under the running water.

_Neither of them complained though…_

A short time later after his romantic shower with Naru, Keitaro assesses the morning's activities thus far and says, "This just keeps getting better and better."

This is when he hears Naru singing up in her room. Looking over, he sees that the hatch is open and her wonderful voice very clearly filters down.

'It has been a great start to this morning,' he thinks listening to the music from upstairs, 'Receiving great 'head' from two beautiful women, having sex a couple of times with one of them, and then to top it all off, I am going to be with the Hinata's version of a goddess today. Anyone in his or her right mind would say that I am having a good morning.'

Grabbing a pair of clean boxers out of his dresser, Keitaro puts them on and walks over to his balcony. Opening the sliding glass door, he lets in some fresh morning air. Before finishing in here, he looks out down into town and the bay beyond.

'Master, I am very grateful for those around me and for everything that I have,' thinks Keitaro. _Inside, his Sensei smiles at him._

Since it is going to be a warm day outside, Keitaro decides to put on a light grey tee shirt and a ratty old pair of jeans with worn out knees. Kitsune is going to be helping him today so he does not know what she will have on when he sees her. _Gulping at the thought, he finds himself needing to breathe again._

"I do not need another hard-on right now," hisses Keitaro at the conundrum.

Shaking his head, he walks over to his desk.

Unplugging his laptop, Keitaro puts it into his backpack along with the cord and wireless mouse. He places the flash drives into a separate pocket and zips these up as well.

Satisfied with everything so far, he grabs his bag before heading downstairs to see to the girls and get some coffee.

Downstairs…

Turning the large coffee urn on in the morning is a 'no-brainer' for those who drink from it. The magic brown liquid keeps four of the seven who live here very happy and going.

Shinobu has tried the dark brown liquid, but as with Motoko, she prefers tea because it is not as bitter and does not wind her up as much.

In the past, Naru has suggested to her that she add some cream to it to improve the taste.

The petite chef does everything in her power to keep her best friend away from both though, much to her chagrin.

No one around here needs that…

Since the day before yesterday, nothing has been able to wipe the smile off Shinobu's face. She flits about the kitchen prepping bentos for herself and her Senpais.

Shinobu has a hunch that no one will be eating much in the way of hot food this morning because of how warm it is outside, so she lays out an array of fruit and granola bars for them.

Saturdays, Sundays and holidays is when she usually makes hot meals during the warmer school days because everyone will be here and her cooking is always fabulous.

The last two days were the exception to this rule, because the summer season is just now beginning to kick in.

However, she at least wants to see them eat a healthy lunch, especially her beloved Keitaro-Senpai.

Another thing, she is grateful for is the cool cross breeze blowing in off Sagami Bay this morning as it now comes up the front of Hinata Hill.

Keitaro comes into the kitchen and kisses the petite chef standing at her stove.

"Ohaiyo, Shinobu-chan," he says after the kiss.

"Ohaiyo, Senpai," replies Shinobu smiling back at him.

Sitting down at the small kitchen table, Keitaro pulls out his laptop from his pack along with the power cord and wireless mouse. Plugging it into the wall socket, he turns it on to re-check today's schedule. He could use his phone, but the machine before him has better save options.

The first thing Keitaro sees is that he needs need to call Yoko Oba-san about some important matters pertaining to the coming Hinata re-build.

After a few minutes, the petite chef comes to the table and hands her beloved a mug of coffee the way he likes it, black.

She also gives him another kiss.

Smiling at her, he nods his thanks.

Blushing, his smile almost turns her to mush.

Keitaro continues with his work.

When she finishes the bentos, Shinobu takes off her apron and joins Keitaro at the table.

"Ohaiyo," says a chipper Naru as she comes waltzing into the kitchen. Right now, her sunny smile could easily rival one of Mutsumi's.

Stepping over to Keitaro, she kisses his lips and slips him some tongue.

Going over to the urn, Naru pours some coffee into a mug and prepares it in her usual way, with extra cream. After taking a sip and nodding, the brunette waits for the inevitable and stays close by the counter.

"Arigato for making this, Shinobu-chan," says Naru smiling at the petite chef.

Shinobu smiles and realizes that the last four days have not been a myth. Enjoying the change in Naru's attitude, she seems to glow on this warm and sunny morning.

On her heels, the sunny Okinawan comes into the kitchen in her own breathless manner looking rushed as always. Mutsumi gives Keitaro a quick French kiss, sneaks a hit from his mug while grabbing Naru's arm and says, "Come on, Naru-chan. I just remembered that we have a lecture where I am the grad assistant today, so we have to go."

Naru straightens herself up, mutters a laugh under her breath and downs her coffee as fast as she can. She needed the pick-me-up, because after the study group broke up last night, she fell asleep in her futon with a book in her hand and the light still on, and then had impromptu sex with Keitaro after finishing his time with Motoko.

Oh well...

Mutsumi is not happy about this either, she too would like to spend some time with Keitaro, but life calls and so before Shinobu can hand the two their bentos she stops not believing the next sight she sees…

The moment that Mutsumi makes her announcement and the two other Toudai students begin to leave is when Motoko comes walking in and sees four sets of mouths fall open at the sight of her. Those mouths almost literally hit the floor because none of them can believe what the traditionally minded young woman is wearing this morning.

This normally staid young Samurai, who normally wears her Aoyama clan's Hakama and Gi, is dressed very fashionably right now.

Wearing very stylish jeans, Motoko also has on a light blue short-sleeved pullover, dark blue socks and an open denim jacket.

After the initial shock wears off, they complement her change in wardrobe.

Wanting to feel more feminine underneath as well, she wears a low-cut front-clasping bra and a thong for the first time. _The thong is something that she is trying to get used to wearing._

Getting the payoff that she was seeking, Motoko sees the look on the face of the man she loves.

Mutsumi gives her a knowing look and smiles. _She likes what she sees and thinks that Motoko looks very sexy._

Naru has the same thought. 'Now where did that come from?' thinks the brunette shrugging. _Kanako has been in the back of her mind a lot lately, and both have very dark hair…_

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, mina-san," says Motoko before kissing her Keitaro-sama. Her smile just about outdoes Mutsumi's right now.

The Samurai gets herself some brewed tea that is in a pot next to the coffee maker and nods her thanks to Shinobu.

With this done, Mutsumi and Naru head out after they both give Keitaro another quick kiss.

"Come on, Motoko-chan. I am crunched for time this morning, so we have to leave right away," says Mutsumi hurriedly from the hallway.

"I have to go, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko placing her teacup on the edge of the sink, "I love you and have a good day." Kissing Keitaro again, she bows her head to Shinobu who hands her a bento and rushes out the kitchen door to catch up with the others.

In the foyer, Motoko slips on her new shoes and feels much more modern now since she is in her new clothes. The young Samurai practically floats out the door as she gets giggles from her two Senpais.

'Whoa,' thinks Keitaro after getting a good look at Motoko's ass in her new jeans. "This just keeps getting even better," he mutters going back to typing on his laptop.

_Master Ryu just laughs in the background of his mind._

Hearing Kaolla's Transporter land out in front of the Hinata and a minute later, Keitaro sees the blonde blur come in.

The Princess immediately jumps onto his lap and surprises him by throwing her arms around his neck.

Compounding this, she gives him a very sloppy French kiss, as there is a lot of tongue and emotion that comes along with it.

Taken aback by her sudden romantic aggressiveness, Keitaro does not know what to do at first. After a few seconds to gather his wits, he takes her slim waist and begins to kiss her back. What really gets him is when she rubs that nice taut little ass of hers all over his lap.

Although it tears at her some, Shinobu balances her thoughts between trying to pull her friend off him, or just sitting there and laughing at their antics.

When the kiss threatens to morph itself into an earth-shattering make-out session, the petite chef goes for a combination of pulling Kaolla off her beloved Senpai and giggling.

"I see you are in a good mood this morning, Kaolla-chan," says Keitaro after the kiss and getting his composure back.

"Yes I am, Onii-chan," she responds with a mischievous grin.

_Master Ryu is now beside himself with laughter._

Hopping off his lap, the Princess sits at the table and makes her breakfast, such as it is, disappear. Wolfing down four bananas and a large glass of orange juice, Kaolla makes quick work of it.

Both then see the last banana go down her throat practically whole without gagging in the slightest. It amazes Keitaro at how Kaolla can be so slender and maintain her weight with all that she eats.

Shinobu does as well, but to a lesser extent…

The Princess looks over at Keitaro with a lusty grin on her face.

"See you later, Onii-chan," she finally says, "can we play later? See you outside, Shinobu-chan."

Slightly confused because she says this so fast, he does not realize that Kaolla is getting to the point where she will no longer patiently wait for him to notice her. Growing up at an accelerated rate, she does not act like an undisciplined child anymore.

Now that Kaolla's seventeen-year old hormones have kicked into overdrive, she is filling out very nicely.

"If I have the time, Kaolla-chan," says Keitaro hugging her. At first, he completely misses the double entendre that she had just used on him.

This time Kaolla gives him a more sedate kiss before nodding to her best friend and going outside to get her 'Mecha-Tama' ready.

"I have got to go too. Love you, Senpai," says Shinobu before straightening the front of herself, "There are bentos in the fridge for you and Kitsune-Senpai."

Coming over to him, she wraps her arms around Keitaro's neck.

He places his hands on her tiny waist while they passionately kiss.

Grabbing her backpack and two bento boxes, Shinobu gives her Senpai another quick kiss before packing them and heading out the kitchen door. _There is a huge smile on her face._

"Hey, did Kaolla-chan swallow that last banana almost whole while looking at me?" asks Keitaro finally catching on to what she meant.

'Haru-chan is right when she says that I dense about the female mind,' he thinks chiding himself for being a being a bit dense when it comes to the female mind. _Nevertheless, he is starting to learn. _

_Slowly though it seems…_

'If she did, things will become very interesting…,' he ponders rubbing his chin, and decides to leave it there for the time being, 'Too confusing.'

On to other things as Keitaro knows that it is just him, and one other person here now until later in the afternoon.

Smiling for some reason, he does not know what to expect from her and will play everything 'by ear'.

The Fox discovers something new…

Upstairs, a little earlier.

Having planted seeds to show the man of the house that she wishes to make some serious changes in their relationship, Kitsune opens her eyes and sits up after listening to the caterwauling from next door. She had difficulty believing that both of Keitaro's former antagonists took care of his morning 'needs' if listening to him moaning next door was any indication.

"I will have to see it for myself before I totally believe what I was listening in on," whispers Kitsune getting out of her bed and stretching out the kinks from her luscious nude body.

Sometimes before throwing something on, and sitting at her desk to begin a new article, she would enjoy having a quick fantasy using one of the many devices in her possession before breakfast.

'Not today,' she thinks looking at her nightstand, 'I may get the real thing later if I play my cards right'. It seems that more of her fantasies lately have involved the only male in residence. _She does not even want to think of the ones with a certain blue-haired little cutie, as they were a bit kinky._

That in of itself strikes her as odd…

It has also been a while since she was on a serious date, but back then, none of her companions had never been male. This will be a first for her, so she will be 'shooting in the dark'. _Albeit, she is a very quick learner and will try just about anything to please Keitaro._

Sauntering over to her closet, sliding it open, she peruses the many dresses, skirts and tops that she own.

"Not the slut look if I seriously want to snag the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan," she whispers before grabbing a very comfortable looking combo that would be perfect for what he has in mind.

Bringing it out and closing the closet door, she looks for the rest of her ensemble that will turn a certain man's head.

That is only the beginning as she has been planning for this possible eventuality for months.

Stepping over to her desk and sitting down, Kitsune opens the bottom left drawer and pulls out a small oval plastic box. Opening it, she takes out one of the contents and swallows it with some cold tea left over from the previous evening.

Putting the box away, she thinks of all the ramifications of this one act.

"Who would have thought…?" she asks herself rhetorically before getting back up to dress for the day.

Twenty minutes and one satisfied look later, a Fox goes hunting after a very different prey.

Downstairs…

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun," says Kitsune walking into the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo, Kit," he replies not lifting his head from laptop while typing away.

Needing to make a point before saying another word, she saunters over to his chair.

The clue is beyond him right now, though in a different way than it was with the Princess.

Lifting up her slender leg, Kitsune surprise Keitaro by straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Without warning, the Fox kisses the heck out of him.

The sudden interruption and nearly having his arms pinned under her striking heart-shaped ass, Keitaro's eyes shoot wide open as her lips meet his and a tongue goes into his mouth.

'Fuck, just like Tuesday morning,' he screams in his mind. Having just gone limp right after the others had left, Keitaro now finds himself extremely hard for the umpteenth time and it is not even noon yet.

_It seems that his friend has a mind of its own._

After the kiss, Kitsune pulls back and smiles at the wreckage in her wake, as well as detecting something that is growing very nicely underneath her ass.

"You got me again," whispers Keitaro quickly regaining his faculties. Her speed in catching him off guard was very much unexpected.

Feeling smug, the Fox gets off his lap and steps over to the urn to get herself some coffee. Pulling down a mug, she purposely gives the man she loves a great view of her backside.

"Damn," he hisses not meaning for her to hear that.

Keitaro just sits there and tries, as hard as he might, to wipe the 'shit-eating' grin off his face. Without success though, as he cannot even come up with anything else to say to her because she has just short-circuited his brain.

It seems that with Kitsune, it does not take much for her to get him all flustered anymore.

Be that as it may…

After he recovers, Keitaro gets a nice view of her attire this morning.

The Fox has on a pair of jeans that accentuates her already gorgeous backside. Accompanying this, a light green tee shirt and matching open blouse set. Underneath to support it all, is a low-cut front snapping bra in pink with a matching thong she hopes will be easy enough for him to strip off her after they finish their work.

Her ensemble is both practical and eye-catching at the same time.

While she pours herself some coffee, he changes his breathing pattern and tries to relax. This is a very difficult thing for him to do with such a beautiful woman standing nearby making sure that he notices everything that she is doing.

Taking a big pull from her mug, Kitsune lets out a contented sigh and comes over to sit next to Keitaro with an expectant look on her face.

"Sorry, Kit-chan," says Keitaro fully cognizant, "I was really surprised when you kissed me like that." _He is still trying to get the goofy grin off his face._

"There is a lot more of that whenever you want it, Kei-kun," replies Kitsune without subtlety. _She does not want to be tactful around him any longer._

"Well, yeah…," is all he can come back with. He is still a bit too rattled to use any sarcasm or wit with her right now.

_Not that would work under these circumstances…_

"So what is on the agenda this morning, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune with her eyes wide open. The Fox wants to get the business side of their morning over with as fast as possible.

Keitaro's understands what she is asking and that she has finally made up her mind, so…

"There are just two things on my list today, Kit-chan," says Keitaro looking up at her from his laptop, "First, the onsen needs cleaning. Then, I want to check the railings up on the roof deck".

Hearing this, and when he smiles, her insides begin to melt.

'Damn it! Why does he always do that to me?' she thinks as no other man has ever come this close to exciting her.

Now back, his sharp mind is running on all cylinders, as he feels a big change in her aura and knows what she is feeling. He could say something clever to her…

…but why?

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" she asks not willing to wait any longer, "It would be nice to get those two projects out the way so we can spend the rest of the day doing something a little more pleasant."

"Great, Kit-chan," answers Keitaro understanding her perfectly while powering down his laptop. _He will tend to it later._

Getting up from the table together, they put their mugs in the dishwasher along with the other cups before she turns it on.

Now, off to work…

Wearing sandals outside in the onsen, Keitaro and Kitsune walk over to the storage shed next to the wash area. Taking the key that sits inside of a small box, he unlocks the shed and then puts it back.

After opening the door, Kitsune steps inside with him and looks around.

Taking a high-pressure wand from off the wall, he attaches it to a hose before taking it outside. Screwing the opposite end of the hose to a wash spigot, he turns to faucet into the open position.

Understanding what her task is, Kitsune steps back outside as Keitaro hands her the wand. She begins to spray everything down after turning the nozzle on. Wanting to please him, she keeps the mischievous side of her personality in check.

The rocks, ledges and flagstones receive a good hosing down as the Fox does a thorough job. Just as she is on her laptop, she focuses on the task-at-hand and does not fool around.

Giving her a bigger surprise than she gave him, Keitaro takes his sandals off and shows Kitsune what speed really is as he scrubs everything down in record time.

"Shit, now that is what I call fast," comments Kitsune as her eyes nearly bugout in awe.

Chuckling some knowing that this is normal for him, she then rinses everything down as he goes to get a different tool to finish up.

With squeegee in hand, he pushes the excess water away leaving everything clean and spotless.

Together, they have the place 'spic and span' in almost record time.

"Whoa," she whispers looking at him.

"Great job, Kit-chan," says Keitaro, "This is perfect."

The two of them look over the job that they have just finished and smile at how everything looks.

Helping Keitaro put everything away, his words strike Kitsune and loves it that he is praising her for helping him out with this seemingly mundane task. Knowing that he is rich enough to have a coterie of staff take care of his property for him, doing it himself makes this special man even more so to her.

Breaking everything down, he puts everything back in its place.

Standing behind Keitaro as he closes and secures the shed, she turns her head for a moment as tears fall from her eyes.

'This is why,' she thinks wiping her face quickly with the back of her hand.

Taking a quick moment to restore her composure, Kitsune turns back to face him and smiles remembering why she first fell in love with him.

Slipping his sandals back on, he takes her hand as they go inside and head over to the other side of the manse.

As they walk, she makes sure to interlace their fingers.

Sitting on the edge where the roof meets the deck, Kitsune watches as Keitaro walks around the perimeter to do his inspection. As he does his assessment, she just enjoys the pleasant morning sunshine.

Checking the metal railings, Keitaro makes sure to see if he had anchored them properly. Using twenty-centimeter stainless-steel screws, he seems to have secured them so that neither of the women who use this deck will have any problems.

Walking over and double-checking the railings over by where Shinobu hangs the laundry, he does not want anything happening to her and bounces on the decking to check its sturdiness in certain spots.

Smiling at him, Kitsune appreciates this…

Motoko will also be happy, since he is going to start working out with her tomorrow morning.

Something a lot more pleasant…

Happy that the roof is secure, Keitaro comes over and sits next to his Fox.

"Are we all set, sweetie?" asks Kitsune eagerly.

"Just this, Kit-chan," responds Keitaro surprising her this time. Putting his left arm around her slender waist, he pulls her close for a tender as well as a very sensual French kiss.

Gasping at first, and then moan pleasurably, she receives another surprise when he reaches into her open blouse and fondles one of her huge breasts.

'Fuck, he is so gentle,' she thinks loving his touch.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kitsune sticks her big boobs out to let him know what her wants are now. _She wants him to take possession of them._

Understandingwhat she wants rather quickly, Keitaro knows that Kitsune no longer has any doubts about him and that she is willing to try something new. _Her pleasured moans clue him in as well, as he now fondles both of her large treasures._

When the kiss breaks, she breathlessly says, "That was so fucking great, Kei-kun."

"Yeah, Kit-chan," he says enjoying this situation.

"Who would have thought that this would ever happen, ne?" she asks understanding that he knows her secret.

"It was well worth waiting for," replies Keitaro softly.

"Well, sweetie. You have me now," she confesses with a smile.

Kissing her again, he moves his hands down to her slender waist and then to the small of her back. With their tongues giving it all they have, a fire ignites something deep inside them both that threatens to spill over into a roaring flame.

Never has she kissed anyone like this before and wonders how she could have been so blind about him until now. Naru definitely had understated everything about Keitaro when they spoke together yesterday.

A few minutes later, Kitsune pulls back and says, "Kei-kun. I want you."

Stunned for a few seconds, she can hardly believe that those words had just come out of her mouth.

Keitaro, taken aback some, sees that she means it as her eyes are wide open.

Reluctantly releasing each other, she grabs his hand and leads him towards her room.

At different points along the way, they stop to kiss and touch each other.

"You are really impatient this morning, Kei-kun," says Kitsune breathing hard from him fondling her boobs so much. The crotch of her thong dampens to the point of soaking through.

Keitaro does not reply to her with words and kisses her neck in response.

She giggles when he licks her earlobe.

After exchanging some very expressive eye contact, they take off running hand-in-hand over to the other side of the manse before stopping just outside her door. Standing here for what seems like an eternity, they share another kiss before she breaks it and slides open her door.

Stepping inside, she nearly slams it shut as her anticipation reaches its summit.

Kicking off her sandals, Kitsune grabs Keitaro's shirt and pulls it over his head. Being that there is almost a thirteen-centimeter height difference, she gets up on her tiptoes to accomplish this task.

Flinging his shirt across her room, the ash-blonde like what she sees. _Keitaro is not overly muscular, but he has a well-toned chest and stomach with a nice 'six-pack' nonetheless._

She then leans in to lick his right nipple and nips at it.

However, this is only the beginning…

Astounding her with his speed a second time, Keitaro kicks off his own sandals and steps in behind the Fox.

"Shit," she squeaks amazed at how fast he can move.

Kissing the back of Kitsune's neck, he hears her gasp while reaching around to remove her blouse. With it off, he lays it over her office chair and kisses the side of neck.

Taking hold of the tee shirt, Keitaro lifts it up a little and touches her bare skin.

Shivering from the direct contact, she cries out when he nibbles her ear this time before almost melting when he places his tongue inside it.

Closing her eyes, she leans back and lifts her arms so Keitaro can finish what he started. She feels something very hard poking the crack of her ass that also trails up her lower back.

Up and off goes the one thing that separates him from her treasures as lays the shirt on the chair with the blouse.

"Fuck," she whispers while enjoying herself immensely.

"Oh shit! This is so nice," he says fondling her breasts once more.

Kitsune loves how Keitaro is stripping her slowly as she bends her elbows and snakes her arms back around his neck. Turning her head to the side, she tongue wrestles with him again. The Fox pants when he gently tweaks her hard nipples through the thin material of her bra.

'Damn! He is so gentle too,' thinks Kitsune. She hears a click and feels her bra fall open exposing her huge bullets to the warm air.

His hands then take direct possession of them.

To her, he is treating them as if they are the most valuable things on earth.

Letting go of her breasts, Keitaro leans away and reaches for his fly.

He then hears…

"I don't think so, sweetie," says Kitsune turning and slapping his hands away, "At least not yet. Because **that** is now mine." _She puts a lot of emphasis on that last sentence._

_Master Ryu laughs at her aggressive behavior in this matter._

Trying hard not to laugh, Keitaro knows Haruka would definitely take exception to her declaration if she were here.

Kitsune, not one to idly stand by and let him have all the fun, decides that it is time for her to spring into action. To prove this, she shimmies her bra off allowing it fall to the floor before dropping to her knees.

"You see, Kei-kun," she adds in a sultry lilt, "It's my turn."

"Whoa," he whispers impressed. He had never expected Kitsune to become this aggressive with him.

Using her deft slender fingers, she quickly undoes the button and zipper on his jeans before pulling both his pants and boxers down in one shot. The Fox then comes face-to-face with his large weeping cock, which for some reason spits in her face.

"Holy shit!" declares Kitsune rather loudly. She is not at all disappointed with what is staring at her and believes that Naru had also understated his size.

With her happy surprise wearing off, she wastes no time in grabbing the shaft to see what he tastes like. Leaning in, Kitsune begins experimentally licking at the hole. The flavor of fluid leaking out is both bitter and very salty.

Knowing that she can get used to it, Kitsune uses her tongue just as she saw in the online porno vids.

Kicking his pants and boxers away, Keitaro parts his legs slightly so he can have better balance.

Circling her tongue around the swollen purple head, Kitsune hears him moan before getting him to gasp at what she does next.

'Shit! I hope he rides me good and hard after this,' thinks Kitsune before pulling off her biggest surprise yet.

Having practiced with some of her larger toys, and learning to quell her gag reflex, Kitsune garners the courage to try something that should really please him. Wetting the shaft of his cock sufficiently, she takes it deeper into her mouth, and before giving Keitaro a chance to react, she throats him down to his hair-covered nub in one shot. While she is down there, the Fox tongues his 'nuts' before coming back up.

"Oh shit, Kit-chan!" gasps Keitaro squeezing his eyes shut and mouth slightly ajar.

Not stopping or allowing him any time to recover, Kitsune goes back down on him again while breathing slowly through her nose.

When she comes back up and takes it out of her mouth, Kitsune looks up to see that Keitaro has closed his eyes, mouth open and is panting very hard. Going down a third time, she tongues his scrotum again and hears him yelp.

Smiling inside that she is pleasing him, Kitsune keeps doing this until...

"Kit-chan, I cannot hold out any longer. SHIT…!" hollers Keitaro as his mind goes blank. His prostate is about to convulse violently.

Once again remembering what Naru said, she backs off some and responds by saying, "cum in my mouth, sweetie."

Growling at first, Keitaro then whimpers as he climaxes.

Kitsune gets far more than she had bargained as the first of eleven volatile streams paint the back of her throat. To keep from gagging, she swallows rapidly due to the sheer volume and force of what his large cock spews forth.

He is now very silent and reaches for the edge of her desk.

After downing it all, she licks around her lips for any stray spunk that may have leaked out. Satisfied with the results of how she has pleasured him, she kisses the purple head and stands back up.

"How was that, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune before giving her lover a French kiss of a different flavor. 'Naru was right, he does cum like a fire hose,' she thinks laughing inside.

"Geezus H, Kit-chan," answers Keitaro in English almost forgetting himself for a moment.

Understanding what he had just said, Kitsune tries to stifle her laughter.

The sound however quickly changes to a gasp when he declares, "It is my turn now."

She gives him a look that says, 'bring it on'.

French kissing some more before Keitaro completes his task of undressing her, he then breaks it so he can reach down and unbutton her pants. _She understands that he is about to uncover her other treasure, one that no other man has ever uncovered._ Pulling them down slightly, they fall to her ankles.

Smiling up at him, Kitsune promptly kicks them off revealing the sexiest panties that he has ever seen. The crotch is now fully wet, but she does not care at this point.

"Whoa," he says. He did not think anyone could wear a shearer or smaller thong than Haruka. Kitsune just threw this 'all out of whack'.

Stepping back, she begins to model for him and decides to change her routine into a striptease as she takes them off.

"All I need now is a pole, Kei-kun," says Kitsune in the middle of her 'bump and grind'.

"That can be arranged, Kit-chan," says Keitaro almost drooling. He gets a quick mental picture of her dancing for his pleasure and has to shake his head to bring himself back to reality.

Without warning, Keitaro scoops up a shocked Fox and cradles her luscious body in his arms.

Squealing in delight, Kitsune is overjoyed and throws her arms around his neck as he carries her over to lay her gently on the bed.

Leaning over her, Keitaro then makes this declaration, "Kit-chan, from this moment on you are mine and no other man can ever have you."

At a loss for words, Kitsune acknowledges his claim by spreading her legs wide for him. _This is a first for her._

Kneeling down at the end of her bed, Keitaro gently takes ahold of her ankles and lifts them off the bed. Kissing the insides of her ankles, he proceeds to give her more of them as he works up her calves and reaches her knees.

She giggles when he licks behind her left knee before continuing towards his prize.

'Her thighs look so delicious,' he thinks hearing her moan.

Kitsune purrs and titters some when he places soft kisses on the inside of right thigh just above her leaking quim.

Seeing that her erect clitoris has popped out from its hood just above her perfect folds, he moves in to give Kitsune's pussy a lick.

She trembles in response.

Smiling, he then goes further by putting his tongue inside her slit and moves it around.

Loving what he is doing, Kitsune cries out, "Eat me, Kei-kun." She then grabs him by the back of his head and shoves his face in deeper.

With his nose tickled by her neatly trimmed nest, Keitaro powers up and begins to eat her pussy out in earnest.

"SHIT! What are you doing to me?" screams Kitsune.

She does not realize it that he has adding some of his _Chi_ to the tip of his tongue as he orally rapes her. Except for seeing a few of his abilities, she has little clue about what else he can do.

_Master Ryu laughs very hard at the spectacle playing itself out before him._

Keitaro nips at her hardened clit causing Kitsune to scream loudly, wildly buck her hips and squirt heavily into his mouth. When he pulls back some to swallow, his hot breath hits a sensitive spot causing her to drench his face with a second blast.

'She tastes so good,' he thinks lapping up her juices.

"Fuck, Kei-kun. Cumming again…," squeaks this 'goddess' hoarsely. Her body stiffens, toes curl as she splashes his face a third time as he continues lapping up her essence.

Recalling how much fun he had in doing a certain something to both Haruka and Naru, Keitaro escalates things to the next level in wanting to pleasure Kitsune.

Moving Kitsune a little higher off the bed, he spreads her beautiful cheeks with his thumbs and buries his face in the crack of her ass.

Then, he goes for it.

"What the fuck!" shrieks Kitsune not expecting him to give her a rimjob. She recalls the last time this happened as her lover then was into kink.

When his tongue begins to violate her backdoor, she screams even louder as he goes in deeper. Thrashing about excitedly, she splashes his face for a fourth time nailing him right between the eyes.

Kitsune has no control over her body as her thighs spasm violently.

Stopping the assault on her sphincter, Keitaro laps up her latest eruption wanting nothing to go to waste.

"Son-of-a-bitch, Kei-kun," she cries out of breath after he sets her ass down on the bed, "Oh shit, that was so fucking wild."

Never has Kitsune had her ass so wonderfully debased where she climaxed that hard.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Kit-chan," he says kneeling back up to look at the beautiful woman before him. It his turn to see what carnage he had left in his wake.

Nevertheless, he does not get much time to enjoy his handiwork when she declares…

"Kei-kun, please make love to me and make me your woman," says Kitsune who no longer wants to wait, "I want to become one with you."

She is not begging him, but demanding that he take her.

"I love you, Kit-chan," he says as his hands are now at her sides.

"I love you too, Kei-kun," she responds as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Why the tears, beautiful?" he asks looking at her.

She puts her right hand on his face and answers him saying, "Because I never thought that this day would ever come, Kei-kun. I love you and only you, even though I know I tease you so much. It is my greatest hope that you find me worthy, sweetie."

Turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand, he responds with, "The same here, Kit-chan."

Softly kissing her lips again, Keitaro knows that his rock-hard cock is already in a perfect line with the entrance to her pussy.

Lifting her legs, Kitsune locks her ankles in the small of his back, and grabs his shoulders.

"Kei-kun, I want you to know that I am a virgin and that this is my first time," she says smiling at him. _The Fox believes that he knows why this is._

Touched by her confession, he believes the woman underneath him.

"I would never hurt you, beautiful," he whispers wanting to allay any underlying fear that she may have. Keitaro then takes a deep breath to calm his own nerves before entering her. _He has been good about not rushing things with the others, and does not wish to break that skein here._

At last, Kitsune feels the shaft of his large cock enter her body and understands the changes that this act brings.

She is now one with him.

"Thank you very much, my Kei-kun," cries Kitsune joyfully as her pussy stretches very wide.

Using his aura in the same way he did with the other four, Keitaro makes sure that Kitsune will have a good memory of him accepting her gift.

There is no discomfort or pain as the reality of this one act sinks in. In addition, being on the 'pill' was an act of pure foresight as she gives herself to the man penetrating her. Only for him would she have ever considered committing this act.

'So different from my usual trysts,' she thinks fleetingly, 'Must be Karma, enishi or some such bullshit.'

"Are you okay, Kit-chan? Is there any pain?" asks Keitaro looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Kei-kun. My pussy feels great," she answers as his cock nudges her cervix. Smiling and lifting her head some, the Fox plants a small kiss on his lips.

Konno Mitsune is now forever his.

Seeing that she is enjoying herself, Keitaro decides to set a good pace.

'She is so tight,' he thinks using on his knees and forearms for balance. In this manner, it helps him slide easier into his Fox.

Tightening her legs, she cries out because his large cock feels fantastic deep inside of her of pussy.

After a few minutes, Keitaro wants to try something a little different.

"Kit-chan, would you like to be on top and make love to me for a while?" asks Keitaro knowing this could help her. _This woman is about as tight as Shinobu._

"Sure sweetie," replies Kitsune with a breathy voice.

Unlocking her legs from around his waist and dropping them to her bed, she holds on as he carefully rolls them over.

On top, Kitsune places her hands on his chest and pushes herself up into the 'cowgirl' position.

Gasping, he enjoys the sight of her beautiful body as her back arches.

"FUCK!" screams the Fox plunging down fully on his cock.

Never did he think that she would place herself in this situation.

Wanting to test this new position out, Kitsune uses her knees, pulls up and then drops down to impale herself even deeper. Doing this, her pussy opens even wider.

Patiently, Keitaro gives his newest lover some time to acquaint herself with his cock.

"Damn," responds Kitsune as she feels him almost pushing through the door of her womb.

Seeing her huge bullet tits bouncing before his eyes, Keitaro reaches up and takes possession of them again. He enjoys their firmness and gives them a gentle squeeze.

Panting and mewing, waves of pleasure bombard Kitsune's brain as she begins to ride him. With his hands where they are, it enhances the pleasure down between her legs.

After a few minutes of riding her lover this way, she gets a great idea to pleasure her lover. Stopping for a moment, Kitsune uses her legs and spins around while still impaled on his large cock.

"Fuck," she screams arching her back while climaxing very hard. Squirting heavily, the sensation of rotating on his cock is just too much as it causes her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

"Oh shit, Kit-chan," gasps Keitaro when she does this because his eyes almost roll back too.

When Haruka does this to him, he usually ends up cumming heavily into her, which then has led to a lot of aggressive sex for the rest of the evening.

As an added bonus, he gets a great view of her gorgeous ass.

After recovering, she asks, "How did that feel, sweetie?" Kitsune knows that it was an obvious question, but queried him anyway.

"Oh Kami, Kit-chan," he replies with the obvious answer, "That was great."

Happily, he watches her ride his large cock as it disappears once more deep into her pussy.

Getting into the spirit of things even further, Kitsune grinds her hips side-to-side and gives him a sensation that is all unto itself.

"Whoa," says Keitaro wanting to take over and drive again. Bending his knees back, he uses his strength and speed to bring himself up into a kneeling position behind Kitsune.

"Shit," she yelps feeling him move. _It makes her squirt again._

Without interrupting her rhythm, he reaches around for her boobs and pulls her luscious body back closer to him.

Synced in, these two change their pattern and go for something a bit more rigorous.

Enjoying this new position, Kitsune turns her head to kiss him.

"I love you, Kei-kun," she says looking straight ahead in a barely audible voice.

'Love you too, Kit-chan," replies Keitaro turning up his _Chi_.

"Oh Kami, Kei-kun! I am going to...," is all Kitsune gets out of her mouth before she lets go and screams.

Her pussy sprays him with her essence yet again and it is her biggest release so far. Even with all of her 'toys' and electronic devices, this runaway freight train hits her very hard as her pussy and thighs begin to spasm. He sends her over the edge while her hips buck uncontrollably. _It is if they have a mind of their own._ She has never experienced this much pleasure in all of her life.

Increasing his speed to the point of piston fucking her, he almost violates the entrance to her cervix. With this, Keitaro pulls wave after wave of orgasms from her pussy. At the same time, he puts his mark on her exposed neck and nibbles there with his teeth leaving behind some indelible bite marks.

This last bit causes her to have a partial mental shutdown.

"I am going to... oh shit, Kit-chan. Oh fuck," squeaks Keitaro.

Just before she cums again or he fires off, Kitsune somehow manages to reach her arms back around his neck.

When this happens, he begins to paint the inside of her womb with a dozen powerful jets of his hot seed.

Squirting her release again for the umpteenth time, she screams the word, "FUCK!" _Kitsune has never screamed one word so loud in her life._

Holding his goddess close to him after the last shot enters her womb, these two continue to French kiss.

Although drenched in sweat, and even after their hard orgasms, these two do not stop.

Keitaro and Kitsune keep up with the passionate sex in this semi-animal style position. Grunting and groaning together, their passion reaches a near state of primal intimacy.

"Son-of-a-bitch, Kei-kun. I am going to...," cries Kitsune as she cuts loose once more.

"Me too, Kit-chan," whispers Keitaro with a firm grip on her tits.

"Together, my love. With me," she squeals. Kitsune feels ten more shots of his hot semen enter her pussy and they are just as powerful as his other salvos had been.

He packs her womb, overwhelming it once more.

Kissing her neck, he feels the convulsions of his prostate match the ones of her twitching quim.

Feeling fully loved by this man, Kitsune wants him to keep holding her like this as her mind has just departed from her body. All doubts about him have disappeared.

However, her journey to Nirvana is a short-lived one.

Whimpering, she nearly loses it as he pulls his still hardened cock from her body, thereby severing their physical connection.

To her joy though, Keitaro is not quite finished yet.

Changing positions once more, Kitsune is now on her back.

Leaning on her right side, Keitaro props himself up on his elbow to French kiss his gorgeous Fox again. Although flooding her a number of times with his seed, he is far from sated yet.

A few seconds later, he climbs over onto her and re-enters her sheath.

Thankfully, she is not to too sensitive and there is no soreness as he goes to the hilt.

Draping her legs over his thighs as their lips break, Kitsune understands that he wants to make love to her gently and romantically this time.

Holding her luscious body close to him, he tenderly slides in and out of her pussy while sharing some tender kisses with his Fox.

Off in his own little world somewhere, Keitaro puts his mouth on her neck and begins leaving another mark.

Without objection, Kitsune cranes it off to the side a little and receives it.

At the end, and holding each other very close, they climax together yet again as Keitaro fires off another ten goopy volleys into her. Kitsune's core gushes forth adding to the big mess that already lies beneath them.

"Kei-kun, I love you so much," whispers Kitsune straightening her legs and allowing them drop on the bed.

"I love you too, Kit-chan," replies Keitaro after taking his mouth from her neck.

Pulling out of her yet again with a silent pop, he rolls off and pulls her close.

Both are sweaty.

Lying here in his arms, she feels a bit exhausted from her first time. _Quite a different feeling from the usual._

After a few minutes of quiet, he asks, "Kit-chan, are you sore at all?" This is with a tone of concern in his voice.

"Not at all, sweetie," she answers snuggling a little deeper into him.

"That's good, Kit-chan," says Keitaro, "Because I'd never want to hurt you."

"Kami, Kei-kun! What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful and loving man like you?" asks Kitsune. Rising up on her side, she looks him squarely in the eye.

"Well, you are a caring woman with a big heart and possess a smile that will light up any room," he answer without hesitation, "You listen and comfort me whenever I need it. Your humor and wit make me smile. Plus, your beauty is what any other woman would envy and anyone would want to possess."

Completely stunned, his confession takes her completely aback at how he truly feels about their relationship. Leaning down and hugging him very tight, Kitsune buries her head into his chest and cries. Cutting loose like never before, the Fox just lets it all out, because it feels good to do so. _She feels more wanted right now than at any other time in her life._

When her tears stop, they lie here quietly on her bed and bask in the afterglow of their first tryst together.

A half-an-hour later, Keitaro asks, "Kit-chan, would you like to go down to the onsen and bathe with me?" He has a mischievous look on his face and wants to show her his new ability.

The Fox is still snuggling into him, so she cannot see him struggle while trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah, Kei-kun," answers Kitsune perking up with a leer on her face, "Right now we both could use a bath and I would love to wash your back." The Fox feels a large amount of his semen still leaking from her pussy as a cool sweat now covers the rest of her body.

In addition, the weather outside is beginning to get a bit warmer.

Slowly, they get out of bed and she sees the look in his eyes. Kitsune yawns and stretches thinking that Keitaro may have something else on his mind. However, not know what he is thinking, but knowing him anyway, it will probably be something magical.

Still fighting to keep a straight face, he fails miserably to do so and has to turn away to regain his composure.

Catching on and knowing something is up his sleeve, Kitsune's curiosity gets the best of her, but she will allow to him to spring his surprise.

'That was too close,' he thinks knowing that Kitsune is very observant and suspicious of things by nature.

"Oh shit, Kei-kun," says Kitsune laughing and pointing at the old quilt on her bed, "What a mess. Shinobu-chan will probably turn red and giggle when she sees this before washing it."

There are quite a few wet stains of various sizes on it.

Laughing sheepishly, Keitaro sees what she is pointing at on her bed.

Then just as he does with Haruka, Keitaro helps Kitsune remove the old bedcovering and place it into her dirty laundry basket.

"What do you have in mind now, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune whose inquisitiveness is getting the best of her.

Taking both her hands, he says, "Kit-chan, close your eyes for a moment and you will see." The bright smile on his face conveys the rest.

Smiling as well, she does as requested and thinks that he is going to try something else a bit hentai.

"Well, Kei-kun?" she asks after not feeling anything different.

Ramping up his _Chi_ once more…

"Now open your eyes, Kit-chan," says Keitaro softly while still smiling.

"Oh…, shit!" says Kitsune slowly and emphatically.

Releasing his hands, she covers her mouth and looks around at where they are standing in stunned amazement. She then adds, "After seeing what you did to those rocks Sunday, fuck..."

She trails off looking at her lover in awe.

Outside in the onsen now, they are standing by a shower spigot and stool.

"Sorry, Kit-chan. I hope that I did not surprise you too much," says Keitaro feeling slightly nonplussed by her reaction while thinking that maybe he should have waited to show her his new ability.

"Kei-kun, do not take me wrong by what I just said," says Kitsune smiling at him, "My mind just needs a moment to process this. Does anyone else know?"

"Naru, Motoko and Shinobu-chan know," he answers honestly, "I was with Shinobu-chan the other night when it first happened. Then, I sprang it on Naru after we had that long day at Toudai and did the same with Motoko last night."

Keitaro sees that Kitsune is taking it all in rather well now after her initial shock.

"Hmmm, it is not every day a girl discovers that her lover can do things no one else can," says Kitsune in return. She will talk to the other three about this later. 'Oh the possibilities,' she adds to herself.

Remembering that Naru said the same thing when he showed her this new ability, he tries not to laugh.

Motioning for Keitaro to sit on a stool, she starts in on a fantasy of hers that involves washing him while naked.

As Keitaro sits, he says, "Kit-chan, do not say anything to the two who know nothing about this yet, I want to spring it on them myself. In addition, say absolutely nothing to anyone outside of these walls. You would not believe the shit it could stir up if certain people were to find out about what I can do."

From behind, Kitsune kneels down and leans forward to drape her arms down the front of him, and replies, "Kei-kun, I love you so my lips are forever sealed about this."

Pressing her huge boobs into his back, she kisses his cheek and nibbles on his right ear before licking the edge of his earlobe.

Groaning and shuddering, he thinks, 'Oh fuck,' enjoying what Kitsune is doing to him.

Then, in her own inimitable way, she adds, "If you have anything else that you wish to put passed them, be my guest."

Sputtering for a moment, he laughs at the blatant double-entendre that she has just thrown back at him and knows that he can trust her.

Before going around and washing the front of him, Kitsune makes a show of it by taking the liquid soap and smothering it all over her large breasts in a lustful manner. She then washes his back romantically with them and kisses his neck.

"Kei-kun, thank you for being my first," says Kitsune softly into his ear. Then getting a bit somber, she adds, "I was serious about being a virgin because before you no man had ever touched me."

"Kit-chan, you do not have to convince me anymore. I believe you," replies Keitaro not wanting to go there. Knowing the truth, he never wants to invade anyone's privacy.

Turning his head at that moment, Keitaro gets a soft kiss and a bright smile from her after that.

"I knew that there was a special reason for why I fell so hard for you," she responds while hugging his neck from behind again. Once more, Kitsune presses her huge boobs into his back. At the same time, her nipples are very hard and she knows that he can feel them.

Releasing him, she picks up the sponge and comes around to the front to scrub his chest.

Reaching up to fondle her breasts, he receives a pleasured gasp from her.

Taking possession of his large cock, which always seems to be hard, she washes it along with his testicles. Taking her own sweet time here, Kitsune is in no hurry to finish this anytime soon.

"Kei-kun, I know that I am going to have to share this with the others," says Kitsune looking Keitaro in the eyes, "However, I am also a very practical girl as well. I am yours anytime, and I mean anytime that you want me." Her beautiful grey eyes are open wide because Kitsune wants him to know that she is being very honest.

"I appreciate that very much, Kit-chan," he replies nodding. This is something that he has come to expect from her.

Taking the wooden bucket that is next to her, she fills it with warm water and pours it slowly over Keitaro to rinse the soap off him. This allows her to see how handsome he truly is.

Switching places, he begins washing her.

Sitting here on a stool this beautiful morning, Kitsune is in bliss while a man she adores pampers her. Massaging the soap all over her huge treasures, she reaches her arms once more back around his neck as they tenderly kiss.

"Kei-kun, you are spoiling me rotten," says Kitsune in a breathy voice having never experienced intimacy with someone on this level before. It causes her to be very vulnerable and open to him. 'He is so gentle,' she thinks loving how he is handling her body.

"Kit-chan, this is how you should always be treated," he replies before rinsing her off. 'What a goddess,' he thinks watching the water cascade off her luscious body.

They stand and she turns to face him. She puts her arms about his neck once again as he kisses her very passionately. It seems that Kitsune cannot get enough of him.

Not knowing what else to do, Keitaro grabs Kitsune's ass and picks her up.

Before she can say anything, he pins her up against the wall and slides his cock back into her.

"Oh shit!" she screams wrapping her legs about his waist and locking her ankles in the small of his back.

Plunging his stiff dick once more into her depths, he goes to give her everything.

Together, they share their most fervent sex of the morning.

While he rams her quite hard, she holds on tight for the ride.

"Oh Kami, Kei-kun. Cum in me," shrieks Kitsune knowing that he is totally into it.

A loud snarling growl.

"Shit," grunts Keitaro almost inaudibly.

The Fox squirts another geyser when he fills her with another ten enormous jets of his hot crawly spunk.

A few moments pass allowing them to enjoy another afterglow…

"Fuck, Kei-kun," laughs Kitsune who says, "You did this again to me after I had just gotten you clean, silly baka."

Gasping somewhat, she feels that he is still balls deep inside of her and can feel him twitch even after he finished shooting off.

"Did that feel good, Kit-chan?" he asks slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, Kei-kun," she responds enjoying where he has her, "It did, but do not wear me out too much. Sheesh, it is a good thing I am on the 'pill'. I know that I am going to leak the rest of the day from you packing me full with so much of your cum."

Gasping again when he pulls out, she whimpers after they separate and kisses him when he sets her back on her feet. Feeling slightly wobbly, Kitsune holds him tight for a few minutes drawing out their kiss before breaking it off to catch her breath.

'By all the gods, above and below. I love him so much,' she thinks breathing a little hard.

"Gomenasai, Kit-chan," he says by way of an apology, "It is just that you feel so good in my arms that it is difficult for me to stop wanting you."

When she regains all of her faculties, she has him sit and begins washing him regularly without all of the romantic touches.

"Well, that cock of yours does feel good inside of me too," she says replying while changing places with him, "Although I do not want to become too addicted to fucking you yet. After all, I'm not going anywhere."

Washing her normally this time, Keitaro rinses the soap off her when finished with a fresh bucket of water.

Walking over to the onsen together, Kitsune smiles while Keitaro holds her hand allowing her to get in first.

'He is such a gentleman,' she thinks sitting down before settling in for a good soak next to her lover.

They relax and enjoy the late morning quietly holding hands.

Back inside the Hinata, a little while later…

"Kei-kun, I wonder when the last time someone ate in the nude here?" asks Kitsune as she and Keitaro step into the kitchen to have lunch together.

There are quite a few other naughty thoughts floating around in her mind about future meals together with her 'Alpha Male'. On a crazy whim, Kitsune almost strips off her robe, but enough is enough for right now she thinks. This is something she wants to save for another time when they are feeling a little more adventurous and they also have more than just a few hours to themselves.

"Who knows," answers Keitaro enigmatically. He does not want to share anything of his escapades with Haruka yet, she just may want to do this all on her own when everything comes out into the open.

_Haruka would scoff if she ever heard him say this, because they have eaten in the nude many times after sex._

Hearing what he is saying, Kitsune knows that there may be some hidden meaning behind those two words. For now, the Fox will leave it alone as she is in too good of a mood to speculate about it at this time.

Pulling their bentos out of the fridge, Keitaro warms them up in the microwave. He is about to enjoy a very different type of lunch date with a very gorgeous woman.

Feeding Keitaro with her chopsticks, Kitsune appreciates him returning the favor.

This, along with some teasing, a lot of innuendo and the outright nasty things she comes up with, keeps him laughing while they eat.

He really likes this about her, and that is, her imaginative and quick-thinking mind.

Finishing their lunch, she empties the now clean dishes from the dishwasher and puts their dirty dishes in before getting it going.

He grabs his laptop bag that he had left down here earlier.

"Are you going to do any studying, sweetie?" asks Kitsune taking his hand.

"Maybe just a little, Kit-chan," replies Keitaro leading Kitsune out of the kitchen, "I have a paper just about finished and then need to check up on some business for my family".

"May I join you then, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune looking at him expectantly, "I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon with you."

Instead of popping them out, they just head upstairs hand-in-hand.

"Sure," says Keitaro knowing he would be stupid to pass up an opportunity to spend a quiet afternoon with the beautiful Kitsune.

Before stopping outside his bedroom door, Kitsune gets another brilliant idea.

"Be right back sweetie," she says smiling and quickly kissing his cheek.

"Okay," responds Keitaro drawing this out. Like the others, he has no inkling of what may be going through her mind.

Releasing his hand, Kitsune saunters over to her room.

Knowing that Keitaro is watching her, she puts on a show for him by swaying her luscious ass. Which looks good accentuated by the thin robe that she is wearing.

After sliding open her door, she looks at him, winks and blows him a kiss before stepping inside. The door slides closed behind her, so let the mystery begin about what will happen next…

'Son-of-a-bitch,' Keitaro screams in his mind, 'she is so fucking hot.' Taking a deep breath, he wills his erection not to cause him any more agony right now.

_Master Ryu just snickers in the back of his mind._

Sliding open his own door, Keitaro steps inside and takes his robe off before hanging it on a hook in the closet. Stepping over to his dresser, he spots another ratty old tee shirt, a clean pair of boxers and a pair of worn-out denim shorts that he speedily throws on.

Sitting at his desk, he pulls out the laptop from his bag and fires it up after putting everything back the way he likes.

After Keitaro does this, he never gets a chance to proceed...

Hearing a gentle knock on the frame to his traditional door, he gets up to open the door knowing that Kitsune is on the other side.

Opening the door, his eyeballs almost fall out of their sockets.

"Whoa," is all Keitaro can come up with when he sees what she is wearing, or in her case, barely wearing.

"You like," says Kitsune stepping in with a huge predatory smile on her face.

What she sees is Keitaro standing there with his mouth hanging open, so she just saunters by him and leaves the man gaping to worship her body with his eyes.

The reason for his 'struck stupid' look and transfixed eyes: Kitsune is wearing an ultra-sheer, mostly backless black camisole shot through in silk with lace and a matching string panty that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Taking a few minutes to model and strut her stuff around his room, she gives him a taste of what he can look forward to in the future from her.

Kitsune, finishing her routine, comes over to where Keitaro is standing.

He just closes the door and gawks at her some more.

'Good, left him speechless,' thinks Kitsune putting her arms around his neck.

"Geezus, Kitsune. I did not think you could get any sexier than you were just a short while ago, but this... Oh my Kami," says Keitaro losing his bid to get his bearings back.

"I love you, Kei-kun," says Kitsune before standing on her toes and pressing her body up against his to give him a slow drawn-out smoky French kiss.

Keitaro's mind is pretty fuck addled by the steaminess of his Fox, so much so that it takes him a few minutes to regain his composure.

Breathing deeply once more, his erection threatens to burst out of his shorts. 'Fuck it,' he thinks as his tongue waltzes with hers.

Winding down…

"Kit-chan, can I take some pics of you and use them as wallpapers?" asks Keitaro as he puts the final touches on his Grad paper.

Appreciating his request, she answers, "Sure, sweetie. I would love to pose for you." Kitsune has a quick thought about what she can wear, or not wear, for her poses as she smiles back at him.

"I would like also like to if I may, do some drawings and maybe a painting of you too," he adds hitting the save tab.

Keitaro would also enjoy having the others pose for wallpapers too, beside the ones that he already has of his beloved Haruka.

Kitsune lies on her stomach on Keitaro's larger futon and bends her knees. He had kicked it open for her when he said that he wanted to work on one of his Grad papers for a while.

Propping herself up by her elbows, she grabs one of his science magazines from a stack that he has against a wall and peruses it to see what interests her new boyfriend. One thing Kitsune notices right off the bat is Keitaro's reading choices, there is no porn mixed in the stack or hidden anywhere in his room that she can see.

'Hmmm,' she thinks curiously. Then decides to leave it alone while guessing that not everyone reads that stuff.

"Finished," says Keitaro in a self-congratulatory manner before sending his paper off as part of an email attachment. It is a wonder that he could concentrate with Kitsune lying there over on his bedding, but he did it somehow and decides to do something else as he shuts off his machine.

Lying comfortably on her side half-asleep, Kitsune whispers to him, "Come on, Kei-kun. Join me for a nap."

"Sure, Kit-chan," responds Keitaro who stretches and turns around in his swivel chair. Looking at the beautiful woman on his bed, he gets out of his chair and joins her.

'Good thing I had very little left on that paper,' he thinks lying down beside her on the futon.

Kitsune snuggles into him and whispers, "Kei-kun, I would love to have your baby when I am older," and promptly falls asleep in his arms.

"Whoa," says Keitaro as she catches him off guard once more before falling asleep himself.

Everyone together, late in the afternoon…

Climbing the front steps to the Hinata, Mutsumi and Naru talk about innocuous things that happened to them during their day at the University. Both are looking forward to seeing the man in whose home they reside.

One of the more interesting subjects brought up by the brunette was how to get Keitaro to bathe in the onsen with them all at one time.

"I would like that very much, Naru," says the Turtle Priestess smiling, but whose urges for the man in question have been getting stronger.

"Me too, Mutsumi," affirms Naru looking back with her own smile.

Neither would object to being naked while bathing together with him.

Having to calm herself, Naru is having some perverted thoughts about what she and Motoko did to Keitaro in his bed that morning. That was before having her own fun alone with him in his room and then in the shower afterwards.

'Shit, and I used to accuse Kei-kun of being hentai,' thinks the brunette co-ed chiding herself and shaking her head. Her smile could not be any wider though…

Motoko was with them in the car on their way into town, but asked Mutsumi to drop her off at the pharmacy.

"I will not be long," she said to them before going inside the place.

"I wonder," Naru says to herself thinking about a small bottle that she too has inside of her backpack.

As the two Toudai students step onto the landing of the Hinata courtyard, the duo hear the roar of a jet engine, Kaolla's happy laughter and Shinobu yelling at her to slow down.

This startles them at first before they see the Princesses' flying contraption land in front of their home.

"Kaolla-chan, that was way too fast," says an exasperated Shinobu climbing out of the back.

"But, Shinobu. I want to see Onii-chan," responds Kaolla as the Mecha-Tama's cycling winds down.

"I want to see Senpai too, Kaolla-chan," says Shinobu taking off her goggles and straightening out her wind-blown hair, "But, I want to see him in one piece."

Meanwhile, Mutsumi and Naru stand by front door laughing at the antics of their two youngest housemates.

"Konnichiwa, Mutsumi-Senpai and Naru-Senpai," says Shinobu as she smiles waving at the two. Putting her brush back into her book bag, she pulls it out from the back seat.

"Is it safe to be in that contraption with her, Shinobu-chan?" asks Naru trying to stifle another laugh while staring over at Mutsumi for a second.

Mutsumi is not hiding anything as she busts out laughing. "I can't help it. That was funny, Naru-chan," she responds.

Embarrassed somewhat by this double-entendre, Shinobu nods her head and blushes a deep shade of red.

"Let us go see Kei-kun, mina-san," says Naru shaking her head after failing miserably to quell her own fit of laughter.

Sliding the door open, the four head inside the Hinata and doff their shoes for their house slippers.

"Okaeri," says Mutsumi sweetly without a reply.

It seems very quiet to them so they figure Keitaro must be in his room working on something.

The girls head upstairs to the second floor and stop outside of Keitaro's door.

Dropping their backpacks in the hallway on the floor off to the side, they gather close together as Naru gets ready to slide open his traditional door. "Be very quiet in case he is napping," she says putting her forefinger up to her mouth.

Opening the door, everyone gets a huge surprise seeing a barely clad Kitsune snuggling in Keitaro's arms while sleeping on top of an extra-large futon.

They all know that she loves him, but with her inclinations, no one had actually expected the Fox to give him her gift. _At least yet, that is…_

Kneeling down on the Tatami mats at the foot of the futon together, the girls try to keep from giggling.

All of them fail miserably in this endeavor before Naru finally gets up the courage to say something.

Clearing her throat, she says, "Konnichiwa, Keitaro-sama and Kitsune."

The other three just giggle quietly as they wait for Keitaro to wake up and respond.

"Tadaima, mina-san," says Keitaro opening his eyes and smiling. Carefully moving his right arm away from a soundly sleeping Kitsune, he slowly sits up.

"Kei-kun, we came in because we all missed you," says Mutsumi with her usual sunny smile.

The others nod in agreement and then they all look at the man before them.

"I heard you come in," says Keitaro crossing his legs as he turns towards those at the end of his bedding, "I heard Mutsumi Nee-chan's greeting, but was so comfortable that I did not want to move." He points his thumb over his shoulder at the Fox.

More giggling, with Shinobu turning bright red.

With all of the commotion going on, Kitsune opens her eyes and smiles. Sitting up, she stretches and kneels next to Keitaro.

When she turns her head from side-to-side, there is a collective gasp.

"She has got a hic...," says Kaolla suddenly stifled.

That is all she could get out of her mouth before Naru's hand covers it up. The brunette gives her the 'look'.

Kaolla keeps mumbling on while the others giggle.

Kitsune hears what the Princess is getting at, so she turns to show off what Keitaro did to her neck.

"Just like…," says Shinobu stopping in mid-sentence and covering her mouth.

The Fox says, "Like it? I have matching bite marks on the other side."

Keitaro turns bright red as the girls laugh at his expense.

"Okay, okay you got me, Kit-chan," he says looking at his handiwork on her neck.

"Oh Kei-kun," says Kitsune teasingly, "I enjoyed every second of how I got these." She points at the marks and hugs him to her body.

Everyone laughs again.

"Ah, what is this I see?" asks Motoko rhetorically standing in the doorway. Snickering, she then adds, "If we have a vampire on the loose around here, I can easily exorcise it."

This causes the others to laugh even harder this time.

Quite nonplussed and still red-faced, Keitaro does not want to be the butt of the jokes any more. Thinking quickly, he then says, "Well, some animals in nature mark their territory to show others who owns a particular hunting ground. Lions urinate on trees to mark theirs, but Kitsune-chan would be very upset with me if I had peed on her."

Everyone notices his sarcastic tone as Kitsune lightly swats his arm.

By now, everyone but the Fox is howling with laughter.

"Damn right I would be upset, Kei-kun," says Kitsune glaring at him, "Even I'm not that kinky." Turning as red as Shinobu, she knows that he got the better of her this time.

Speaking of the petite chef, she stops laughing and blanches.

"What is wrong, Shinobu-chan?" asks Naru noticing her reaction to Keitaro's nonsensical statement.

The others then look in her direction as well.

"I pictured that in my mind, Naru-Senpai," she answers with a skewed expression on her face, "What Senpai said was very disgusting."

_Crickets…_

They all laugh, including Shinobu, who feels somewhat sheepish.

"Oh well," says Keitaro thankful that he did not totally bomb on that one.

"Think of a better analogy next time, sweetie," says Kitsune ready to let it go.

Recovering quickly, Shinobu looks at her smart phone and says, "Mina-san, I have to go get dinner ready." She then leans in to give Keitaro a quick peck on the lips before heading out.

"I will be there to help you in a few minutes, Shinobu-chan," says Kitsune as the girl turns and acknowledges her before stepping out into the hallway.

Kitsune stay behind as she watches the others kiss Keitaro in varied fashions before they too disappear to ready themselves for dinner.

'That was fun,' he thinks having enjoyed the attention he received.

Standingby the door, Kitsune gets on her toes wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Thanks for a memorable time, Kei-kun. I appreciate everything that we shared together and… I love you."

As her tongue twirls with his, she gasps pleasantly when he fondles her huge breasts again. _Kitsune enjoys having Keitaro's hands where they are right now._

After the kiss, they hold each other very close and realize that their wonderful time together has to end sometime. Both look at each other and smile at the memories that they made today…

…and recognize that this is only just the beginning for them.

"Love you, Kei-kun. See you at dinner," says Kitsune heading out to go help Shinobu.

"Love you too, Kit-chan," replies Keitaro watching her gorgeous ass sway down the hallway towards the stairwell.

After she leaves, Keitaro takes a brief moment to assess to previous five days and smiles before thinking, 'This will only get better, Master.'

Stepping out onto the balcony for a while, he looks out over Hinata City and Sagami Bay until Shinobu calls everyone for dinner.

Girls' time in the onsen…

After dinner and helping with KP, Kitsune is still in her intimate wear sitting at her desk tapping away on her laptop. Right now, she cannot stop smiling because she spent a wonderful day with the man she loves.

"I have never been so happy in all my life," says Kitsune after she stops typing, with a chuckle she adds, "Almost starting to sound like the Turtle Priestess now."

She envies Mutsumi's constant cheerfulness and sunny disposition.

'Shit. How did that happen?' she asks thinking to herself.

"But, I cannot help it," Kitsune cries out before standing up from her desk and dancing happily around the room.

"Oops!" she gasps laughing at herself feeling a trickle run down both of her thighs.

Red-faced, but not at all surprised, Kitsune strips, grabs her robe and heads down to the onsen once more.

"Like Naru said, he does go off like a fire hose," she whispers almost giggling as she slides her door open and steps into the hallway. Closing her door, she sees the light on in Keitaro's room as she passes by.

"I think I will," she whispers again while the smile morphs into a leer.

Down in the onsen…

Naru, Mutsumi and Shinobu are all washing themselves underneath the spigots in preparation for their soak.

Kitsune comes waltzing in.

The others, though seeing her when they came home and at dinner, perceive that something is different about their resident Fox.

"Was I right, Kit?" asks Naru looking at her best friend.

Shinobu giggles catching what her Senpai just said.

"Yeah," replies Kitsune. This is all she says because the time spent with Keitaro was special to her and for once, has little else to say.

The two with long hair put it up so it does not get wet before they wash themselves.

"He must have been really good to leave you so speechless, Kit-chan," says Naru.

Everyone notices the change in Kitsune's tone and attitude.

All Kitsune can do right now is just nod and smile.

"He had that effect on me too," says the brunette rinsing her body off with a bucket of warm water.

The three residents who have already been with Keitaro notice Mutsumi's demeanor droop a bit as their banter continues.

"Don't worry about me, mina-san," says Mutsumi looking at the others, "I am here for Kei-kun anytime he wants me and have been his since he was born."

She then smiles and her sunny disposition returns.

All four grab towels and head into the warm water to have a good soak.

"Oh that's right, Mutsumi," says Kitsune after sitting down next to Shinobu, "You were in the same room the day that he was born." The Fox knows some of the history between Mutsumi and Keitaro, and that the Turtle Priestess is ten months older than he is.

Shinobu feels Kitsune take her left hand as the older woman interlaces their fingers. _Not pulling away, she actually enjoys it._

"Yes I was, Kitsune," answers Mutsumi thoughtfully, "Although I was just a baby as well."

It gets quiet out here for a few moments as they all begin to relax.

"Pretty soon, our Kei-kun will have himself quite a regular harem living here at the old Hinata," says Kitsune starting to sound like her old self. This gets looks from the other three before they turn red and start to laugh.

Soon, Motoko joins them and puts her long hair up before washing herself. After rinsing off, she too steps into the onsen.

Noticing her glow from this morning, Kitsune comments, "I guess we all just needed to get laid."

Aiming this teasing jab at both Naru and Motoko, and even though it hits the mark, the two former antagonists of their shared lover can only blush and nod sheepishly.

The two cannot deny the truth of what she had said.

The young Samurai sits next to the Priestess who smiles at her. Like the two across from them, Mutsumi takes Motoko's hand as the warm water soothes away the day's aches and trials.

End of Chapter


	9. IX

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 9: Realizations

**Love Hina Character Birthdays:**

(Sources- Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu and Wikipedia©)

-Urashima Keitaro: January 5-  
-Urashima Haruka: June 1-  
-Aoyama Tsuruko: September 12-  
-Otohime Mutsumi: March 3-  
-Konno Mitsune 'Kitsune': August 31-  
-Narusegawa Naru: March 25-  
-Urashima Kanako: August 1-  
-Aoyama Motoko: December 1-  
-Kaolla Su: January 11-  
-Maehara Shinobu: November 15-

The start of a new day, however…

The sky to the east has not lightened from its ebony hue to azure any as Keitaro and Kitsune lay tangled amongst the sheets of his futon.

She has a smile on her face as the others in residence got an earful of a screaming Fox last night.

He nevertheless had originally wanted to go to bed early enough and even had set his alarm as to wake him to go workout with Motoko.

As if that was going to happen…

Kitsune had other ideas as she simply walked into his room through the open balcony sliding glass door. With hardly anything on of course…

"You like," she says showing off what little there is to see.

"I guess I'm not sleeping alone tonight," says Keitaro chuckling to himself.

The evening before was also one of missed opportunities as well as an unintended comedy of errors…

Speaking of the said young Samurai, she gave both Keitaro and Kitsune an eyeful after knocking on his door.

When he opened it…

Before realizing that he already had company, Motoko grabbed and laid one scorcher of a tongue-laden kiss onto his mouth.

"Ahem," says the ash-blonde looking balefully at the statuesque warrior. How she was clad also got her eye as the ubiquitous Yukata was missing and in its place was a short pink slip-nighty shot through with lace. The outline of her hip told Kitsune that she had no panties on in hopes of maybe snagging him for the night.

Although this warrior looks very hot to her, and would love nothing more than to experience a threesome, the Fox is not thinking along those lines right now.

'More's the pity,' she thinks knowing that the taller young woman is the object of Mutsumi's fancy.

Not giving a centimeter, Motoko looks over at the older woman standing there and quietly gives her a smile.

Not expecting this reaction, a befuddled Kitsune stares as Motoko kisses him again before bowing to them both and leaving his room.

"Whoa," he says stepping out to watch Motoko sashay her beautiful ass down the hallway.

"Not meaning to sound jealous, Kei-kun," says Kitsune understanding the situation, "But I was here first." _With balled fists on her hips, she gives him a 'WTF' look._

Before he can say another word, Shinobu stands at the still open door clad in the shirt that he had given her, _which also is what she had on at dinnertime._

Kitsune likes this sight just as much as Keitaro does…

Assessing the situation quickly, the petite chef leaves a stunned Kitsune standing there after French kissing both her and Keitaro goodnight.

'Shit,' thinks Kitsune once again, 'I would love to taste her after we both have had sex with him.'

However, all she could do was laugh as the red-faced teenager bowed to them before leaving.

Mutsumi and Kaolla made an early night of it with both having already kissed him goodnight.

Trying to get her own kiss from Keitaro before seeing what else she could do with him, Kitsune once again has her advances interrupted when the trapdoor overhead opens and Naru's face smiles down upon them.

"Shit, I was too slow tonight," says the brunette looking at the scene below her, "Just don't be too loud tonight, I have an early class in the morning."

The last part is just dripping with sarcasm.

Looking up, Keitaro says nothing but Kitsune mouths, 'Fuck you.'

To which, a nodding Naru only smiles before pulling back and closing the hatch.

"Bitch," hisses Kitsune before breaking into a wide smile and laughing once again.

'Shit,' considers Keitaro shaking his head in confusion, 'Haru-chan is right, I have no clue as to how women think.'

This is when Kitsune kicked it into high gear and had some fun with the man before her.

However, Keitaro also has his own ideas and using his abilities, he turns the tables on the Fox.

"SHIT!" shrieks Kitsune who quickly finds herself on his futon.

Not expecting this aggression from him, she can only lie here as he gently pries her legs open and tongues her pussy.

Feeling his strong arms around her thighs, he takes his time while slowly teasing her hard clitoris.

Not giving Kitsune any room to object, Keitaro quickly works his way back up her before guiding himself into her.

Screaming in ecstasy, Kitsune can only drape her legs around his thighs as her lover knocks on her cervix.

Getting her mind back somewhat, she hollers, "Not fucking fair, Kei-kun," as he pulls her into a seated position.

With his hands on her gorgeous ass, Keitaro forgets himself and gives his 'goddess' here the same treatment he gives Haruka when she gets a bit 'snippy'.

'I hope Kit-chan has the stamina?' thinks Keitaro 'kicking it into high gear'.

The laughing upstairs is as loud and as constant as the female screaming is downstairs.

Certain foul words come unexpectedly from Kitsune along the lines of, "Speed it the fuck up."

This surprises Keitaro causing him to wonder if he has Haruka here instead.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?" shrieks Kitsune even though there is an open window nearby.

_Kaolla listens in for tips on what to do for when it is her turn. 'Those little turtle bugs work so well,' she thinks taking notes on her tablet while munching on a banana._

Motoko has a good laugh listening through her open balcony window. Masturbating, she really gets an earful of some very filthy language.

With a fleeting thought of taking her 'other virginity', Keitaro decides to keep that for another time. It seems that his plan for subduing his feral Fox is only partially successful.

Kitsune stays awake the whole time, even after he had used his _Chi_ at different levels and caused her to continuously climax during their tryst.

Not even taking her down to the onsen when she insisted on washing his back could slow her down.

'So different from before,' he thinks amazed seeing a certain 'shit-eating' look on her face as she slept in his arms.

Back to the early morning and the sound of a certain alarm clock…

Mumbling, Kitsune says, "I thought I had turned that fucking thing off last night."

_Keitaro caught her trying to turn it off three times during their tête-à-tête._

Reaching up and turning it off, Keitaro leans over to give his Fox a kiss.

Not wanting to be bothered, Kitsune rolls over and is sound asleep again in an instant. _Her dreams are of an extremely filthy variety, after what she had experienced the previous evening._

'That was easy enough,' thinks Keitaro sitting up and looking over at the beautiful woman beside him, 'Kitsune did astonish the hell out of me though with that innate endurance of hers.'

_It seems that Master Ryu is just sitting back as an observer right now. He does not even attempt to discern the human dynamic between his pupil and those who love him. It would be too much of a headache if he were to try._

Smiling, he gets up and throws on some knit boxers, a pair of navy-blue sweatpants and a light-grey muscle shirt.

Being quiet so as not to disturb Kitsune, he muses, 'There is nothing like spending a quiet morning with another beautiful woman who had asked me to do Katas with her. Maybe that new pair of jeans and nighty are not the only things she bought the other day.'

After clearing his mind for a moment to get in a more appropriate mental frame he sits in his swivel chair to put on a new pair of ankle socks. He then grabs some athletic shoes off a shelf from his closet.

Now onto other things.

Quietly, Keitaro slides open the traditional door to his room and steps out into the hallway. Before sliding it closed behind him, he hears Kitsune mumbling about something being too big.

"She never ceases to amaze me," he whispers standing out in the hallway.

'It's going to be a beautiful day,' he thinks walking by some windows and looking out sees a cloudless sky.

Climbing the stairs out onto the roof deck, Keitaro has an interesting sight greet him as the morning turns a light azure.

In the pale dawn light, he espies a kneeling Motoko already waiting for him in a meditative state.

When he approaches her, he catches the first glimpse of Motoko's new workout togs.

"Whoa," says Keitaro upon seeing her. He likes what he sees and knows what he wants after practice. Motoko is as hot looking as she was last night and this just about distracts him from his main purpose for being out here.

He has to finish shaking the cobwebs out of his brain.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, my Keitaro-sama. Did you sleep well?" asks Motoko bowing to him. The young warrior has to turn slightly to stifle a snicker because she is getting the reaction she wanted when she purchased her new workout gear.

Keitaro knows that she heard everything after Kitsune had 'turned the tables' on him, so he answers her enigmatically with, "Ohaiyo, Motoko-chan. I slept pretty well under the circumstances I guess."

Actually, he feels a little 'chewed up'.

Her attempt at sarcasm does not miss its mark in the slightest.

Nevertheless, seeing her in cutoff denim shorts and a hot-looking floral-pattern sports bra has him forgetting that he had left a naked Kitsune in his bed over on the other side of the manse. Keitaro also likes her haired tied up by a scrunchy in a long loose ponytail, the sweatbands around her wrists, the pink ankle socks and sneakers. _It seems to him that she put a lot of thought and work into her fashionable makeover._

"Mo-chan," says Keitaro in a soft voice.

"Hai, my Keitaro-sama," she responds looking his way.

"I must tell you something before we begin," he says keeping his voice low, "The other day I had two new abilities show up and one of them now allows me to mask the use of my aural energy."

"Oh…," responds Motoko raising her eyebrows in surprise, "I was wondering why your emanations had ceased all of the sudden."

"It makes me wonder what the other adepts in the vicinity think as well," says Keitaro suddenly smiling, "I will show you the other one after we workout."

She nods.

Standing here while knowing that she cannot read his expenditures anymore, Motoko knows that he has to use it to calm himself. Yet, still being sensitive to his aura has her quickly becoming very moist between her legs. Knowledge of how she is affecting him causes her to smile and turn away for a moment. _If he wants to do her up here, it would take very little persuasion._

Quickly though, she puts this distraction away as the tone of his body language changes.

Brighter hues of a light blue reach the eastern horizon and tells them that they had better begin.

Keitaro gets into the spiritual mode for exercising as he buries the distractions in another part of his mind for a while.

Motoko also re-sets her mind at this time.

There is a change in their breathing patterns, and...

…for the next forty-minutes, no one is witness to what these two achieve out here out on the deck.

As two of the most formidable martial artists in the world, they give a special once-in-a-lifetime performance in both the Urashima and Aoyama Arts Kata forms. Some of their movements are beyond description as they move about with very little effort.

Even if someone else were present to see them, they would not be able to watch what these two did or be able to emulate their moves. _They are the masters of their own particular Art, period._

Motoko, as much of a skilled adept as she is in all of the traditions of Shinmeiryu School of the Katana, is having a lot difficulty watching her lover do his Urashima Katas.

He is moving much too fast for even her trained eyes to follow. Keitaro's power output is so great that an awestruck Motoko has to stop her own workout.

'It is amazing that I cannot feel any of this,' thinks Motoko smiling while kneeling on a mat off to the side by the deck railing.

Motoko puts Shi-sui back into its Saya and lays it down off to her right. This is while she continues to try to track his movements. _Any last vestige of doubt that this warrior has about him has long since left her mind._

When Keitaro finishes, he stands very still in the center of the roof deck as the excess _Chi_ rapidly bleeds off him.

"By all of the spirits! I have never seen anything like this before," whispers Motoko awestruck by her lover. Although no longer sensitive to his aura, she can still see a myriad of spectacular colors bleed off from him. This consideration and the fact that she can no longer read her Keitaro, does not diminish his effect on her.

Motoko does not realize that this is his first strenuous workout in almost a year, so nothing astonishes her about the man she loves anymore.

As the beautiful Samurai gets to her feet, she misses the mischievous look that comes over Keitaro's face. He has something going on in the back of his mind and wants to spring it on her now.

With all of her Shinmeiryu and Aoyama training in the Martial Arts, nothing prepares her for the new ability that her Keitaro-sama is about to unleash.

He pops out…

Surprising her, Motoko cannot feel the minute blast of his aura, as once again she feels no aural flair up when he disappears.

Just as quickly, he re-appears and stands behind her.

"Annnnhhhh...," cries Motoko in surprise as pair of arms reach past her waist. Just as quickly, his hands come up and grope her large sensitive breasts. Then, a pair of lips begins to kiss her neck from behind.

"I see that you like this, Mo-chan," says Keitaro moving aside her ponytail some to kiss a sensitive spot that he knows about on the back of her neck.

"By the spirits, my Keitaro-sama," she cries aloud while he tweaks her hardened nipples, "That is so good."

Motoko's arms hang loose as his ministrations make it difficult for her to do anything but enjoy what he is doing to her breasts.

He then rubs his very hard erection between the cheeks of her lovely ass.

Moaning even louder in ecstasy, her pussy starts leaking a bit more.

"Is this what you wanted last night, Motoko-chan?" asks Keitaro kissing her earlobe before nipping the soft part underneath.

"Hai, my Keitaro-sama," responds a quivering Motoko in a breathy tone, "I am just sorry that Mitsune-Senpai beat me to you."

This beautiful warrior finds herself constantly wanting the man who is touching her so intimately. _Although knowing she has to share him, she is his anytime he wants her._

"I am here now," he whispers smiling.

Somehow, Motoko manages to summon up the strength to turn and put her arms around his neck. Placing her lips on his, she opens them as an invitation for his tongue to come out and play.

Keitaro has his arms now around her slender waist and cups her firm buttocks. Hearing her gasp in pleasure when he pulls her body close, he gently squeezes her ass cheeks. His _Chi_ignites once more as the energy from his powerful aura goes into his hands.

"My Keitaro-sama, I am going to...," squeaks Motoko in reaction to expenditure. Although she had no clue to it coming, her mind goes blank while enjoying a squirting orgasm.

Drenching the front of her thong and denim shorts, it then drips down both of her thighs. _Her knees do not buckle from weakness because of where her lover has his hands._

"How was that, Motoko-chan?" he asks with a twinkle in his eye after their lips part.

"That was wonderful, my Keitaro-sama," she says while her beautiful hazel-green eyes just sparkle in the afterglow.

He must have done the right thing as her switch flips on.

Giving him the most beautiful smile that he has ever seen from her, Motoko takes her arms from around his neck, takes a step back and takes off her sports bra. Dropping to her knees, she then pulls down the front of his sweatpants.

Keitaro gasps when Motoko sandwiches his stiff cock between her large breasts and begins to give him paizuri. Surprising him with this, she even gives him head up to throating his cock while licking his balls.

"Whoa," he gasps enjoying her turn at pleasuring him.

Without another word, she takes care of his morning needs.

Hearing him groan, she readies herself by backing off as his prostate twitches, and waits to swallow his massive load.

Finishing up, Motoko licks around her lips after releasing him and takes a finger to get a drop that leaked out onto the top of her perfect left breast.

"Is that better, my Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko licking her finger and smiling up at the man she loves.

"Yes perfectly, Mo-chan," says Keitaro clearly enjoying the attention that she paid to him.

The smile from her widens.

"Would you like to take a shower with me this morning?" he adds offering her his hand.

"More than anything, my Keitaro-sama," replies Motoko brightly taking it.

On her feet once again, she retrieves her bra and Katana, as Keitaro grabs her blanket.

When Keitaro takes her hand again, he powers up and says, "Close your eyes for a second, Mo-chan."

Trusting him unconditionally, she does as requested.

"You may open them again," says Keitaro after only a second seems to have passed by.

Opening her eyes, she says, "my Keitaro-sama," with a lot of wonderment in her voice.

Looking around, Motoko sees that she and Keitaro are standing in the middle of her room.

"I brought you over here first, Mo-chan," says Keitaro smiling at her wondrous reaction to his newest ability, "Thought you might want a few things before we popped down to my room."

The non-chalant way he says this strikes Motoko as odd, but she has seen him do so many wondrous things in the past few days.

"Arigato, my Keitaro-sama," she replies with a short bow appreciating his thoughtfulness.

Without another word, and not stepping behind her divider, Motoko takes off her workout togs in front of Keitaro before placing them in the laundry bin. She does not blush allowing her Keitaro-sama to see her naked body as the dawn's first rays hits it perfectly.

Kneeling demurely to grab her shower basket, Motoko stands as Keitaro takes her hand and pops them out.

After popping from his room, the action in the stall is hotter than the water that is falling on its two occupants.

Motoko finds it very difficult to focus or even think straight while Keitaro is kissing her, fondling her right breast and fingering her pussy with the middle finger from his right hand.

She screams very loud because he is also rubbing her hypersensitive clitoris, which had popped out of its hood fully erect.

"Keitaro-sama! Keitaro-sama!" shrieks Motoko in her ecstasy. The beautiful Samurai no longer cares who can hear her this morning.

Keitaro cannot get enough of this gorgeous woman with whom he is sharing a romantic shower.

'Oh shit,' he thinks, 'she is so docile and submissive.'

His next move is to push her gently against the stall wall where he takes hold of her ass again and reaches for the back of her right thigh.

Motoko lifts her long leg up and puts it around his because she wants to be one with him again. The spongy purple head of his wet cock finds the sopping entrance to her pussy and it goes in deep with no effort at all.

"Yes, my Keitaro-sama," screams Motoko joyfully at the top of her lungs.

Keitaro batters the door to her womb.

Wanting to take her harder in this position, Keitaro picks her up off the floor and puts his arms under her knees.

This act alone gets another loud joyful shriek from her.

All Motoko can do is hold onto her lover as he sends her over the edge. Her mind is under constant assault by waves of pure pleasure. _It is beginning to have her enter a tantric state of being._

"I love you, my Keitaro-sama," screams Motoko grimacing with delight. _The feeling inside of her pussy is beyond description right now._

As she cums, Keitaro whimpers when he releases his gift into her body. The first of eleven goopy streams of his hot semen enters her womb.

She feels every one of them.

Thirty minutes later…

After waking up, Kitsune comes down to the kitchen after getting out of Keitaro's futon. It ticked her off when she finally woke up and did not finding him lying there next to her. Seeing evidence that he had been back to his room after working out with Motoko, and even thought that he had kissed her cheek, the Fox wanted so much more before he had to leave.

Walking through the door, she sees Motoko fully dressed in some of her new clothes while sitting and sipping tea at the kitchen table.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Kitsune-Senpai," says Motoko smiling. For the first time in her life, she is feeling very smug about something and throws off an aura that even her Senpai immediately notices.

Understanding what may have happened not too long ago, Kitsune just glares at her. This is solely due to her woman's intuition.

Quietly, Motoko says nothing else and just sits here while the temperature in the room dips a few degrees.

The Fox heads over to the cupboard for a mug to get some coffee. It seems to her at any rate that Keitaro has come and gone, but not before making coffee in the big urn and putting on water for tea.

"Motoko, did you get laid this morning?" asks Kitsune without looking over at the young Samurai.

The others file in at the same time when she makes her query, all except for Kaolla that is.

The Fox does not really care who hears her when she comes over to sit next to Motoko. Kitsune is jealous that the Samurai had beaten her into having sex with him before he had left for the day.

Shinobu turns bright red as she heads over to the fridge to begin making bentos. She is a little sad this morning that her Senpai is not here to kiss her before leaving, but maybe...

Motoko does not answer Kitsune. She puts her traditional teacup down noiselessly on the table and smiles at the Fox with a look of pure satisfaction. _Her belly still feels warm with his seed deep inside of her womb._

Naru and Mutsumi head over to the big urn to get a cup of the potent brown liquid and neither one of them is happy with missing Keitaro this morning.

"Fuck! You did," pronounces Kitsune with a note of irritation. For some reason she is feeling very possessive and a bit proprietary with him right now.

The young Samurai just glows in front of everyone.

The sounds of chopping and delicious smells begin to permeate the air as the petite chef works her culinary magic. She wants her friends to eat healthy and worries that her beloved Senpai will not be doing so today.

'I guess that's the life of a University Grad student sometimes,' thinks Shinobu as she puts food into seven bento boxes.

"What are you bitching about, Kitsune," says Naru smiling at her, "You got to have him all to yourself yesterday afternoon and last night. He had promised Motoko-chan that he would start working out with her and it seems that she got lucky after they had finished."

This causes the others to giggle.

The brunette has some pent up tension that she needs Keitaro to relieve her from after staying up to study again late into the night.

Mutsumi sighs because she wants him, and feels that if anyone has the right to be his woman it is she.

Naru understands how her oldest friend feels. Having had him a number of times already, she knows that Keitaro is planning to take all of them. Therefore, she trusts that he will take her soon.

"Yeah, Naru-chan," replies Kitsune thoughtfully with her eyes wide open, "I slept with him. When I woke up this morning, I find the bed empty before coming down here and find him gone. So yeah, that does bug the hell out of me right now."

Then needing to clear the air, she looks over at Motoko and says, "Gomenasai, Motoko-chan."

Like the others in the kitchen, the Fox has fallen hopelessly in love with Keitaro.

Motoko nods and understands how Kitsune feels. She too would be resentful if someone else had beaten her to him this morning.

"Anyway, Motoko-chan," says Kitsune changing tack as her vulpine look returns, "Just how good was our Kei-kun this morning? Did you scream as loud as me last night?"

These digs are an attempt by her to get over her disappointment and have some fun at the same time. _She did not hear the caterwauling that they had made taking their shower._

This catches everyone off guard.

Sputtering, Motoko turns bright red and stays silent.

"Kitsune!" holler the others in unison before they all laugh aloud.

"I know he has to be a Grad assistant during a Mathematics lecture this morning and had to get going early," adds Naru remembering him mentioning some bits about what he needed to do today.

The others all nod at this, except for Mutsumi. Her thoughts lie elsewhere…

Time, it appears, looks to stop for a moment, as everything needs to reset itself.

Being the first to come around, The Okinawan Priestess says, "Naru-chan, Motoko-chan, we need to get going before the traffic gets bad."

Mutsumi does not want to listen to any more sex talk, especially since this conversation is making her long for Keitaro too much right now.

The three older students get their bentos from Shinobu and head out.

"Onegai, Naru-Senpai. Give this one to Senpai," says the petite chef.

The brunette nods.

Shinobu puts Kitsune's lunch in the fridge for her as they hear Kaolla's Mecha-Tama land out front letting them know that the Princess is ready to go. Packing two bentos into her school bag, and before leaving, the petite chef surprises the heck out of Kitsune as she did the evening before by coming over and kissing her on the lips.

"Ja ne, Kitsune-Senpai," says Shinobu over her shoulder before running out the kitchen door. (Writer's note: 'Ja ne' is Japanese for 'see you later'.)

Sitting at the table just stunned at being on the receiving end of another kiss from Shinobu, Kitsune looks over at the kitchen door and after coming out of her shock, smiles.

After downing her coffee, she gets up from the table feeling a lot happier about this morning after what had happened not a minute prior to this one.

Licking her lips hungrily, the Fox smiles even wider before getting up and filling her mug again.

"This has definite possibilities," she says heading out of the kitchen and going up to her room to do some work.

Something new on the horizon…

One thing great about being a Grad Assistant at a prestigious university is that you may receive credit for the work. Having an Urashima assist you in class also helps the Kyōju as well, especially if that particular Urashima is the heir to a very prestigious family who is a major donor and has an eidetic memory.

In addition, if the Kyōju is a good one, you can pick up quite a few great pointers on how to conduct a class without boring those that you are trying to teach.

It also does not hurt the fact that some of the best and brightest minds in all of Asia are here on staff at Tokyo University.

Nevertheless, another benefit of being in this first year advanced level Mathematics class has Keitaro's interest right now.

A certain young woman taking this particular class by the name of Watanabe Yukiko has a huge interest in him.

The two have a very indirect relationship because her Onee-san Suki had wanted and still wants to be his bridal candidate.

You see, Suki was the one whose Okā-san had tried to set up in an Omiai with the Urashima three years ago. That rejection however has never deterred either sibling or their Okā-san from continuing to pursue him.

At eighteen, Yukiko is a stunning highly intelligent first-year co-ed at the top of her class in the Business School. Graceful and poised, she has an air about her that screams of good breeding and a proper upbringing.

With Keitaro beginning to claim the Hinata residents, he is open to becoming acquainted with the Watanabes' as well. Placing this option onto the back burner, he will fast track this possibility when his initial plans resolve themselves.

After the class concludes and before leaving, Yukiko comes down to the front of the lecture hall well and strikes up a conversation with Keitaro about some course work. Before going onto more innocuous things, the young woman tries to learn more about the man who holds her fascination.

"Senpai, are you busy at lunchtime today?" asks Yukiko throwing out the first pitch. She is tired of waiting for him to notice her charms and wants to act more decisively.

However, she did tell Suki that she would try to wait for her to make the first overture towards him.

Suki's hesitation and shy nature frustrates her to no end, so all bets may be off very soon if she does not get it together.

"Actually, I am today, Watanabe-san," responds Keitaro trying to let her down easy, "I would like to have a 'raincheck' if at all possible."

His use of the old western axiom leaves him with some future possibilities. Her invitation does please him very much as he did not want to turn her down, but he promised to have lunch with Mutsumi, Naru and Motoko. _The brunette called him before class started when she was on the highway with Mutsumi and Motoko, and has a bento for him from Shinobu._

"Sure, Senpai," she answers, "I will take you up on that. Onegai, call me Yuki from now on."

His reply does not disappoint her, because now she will have more time to look perfect for him. (Writer's note: it is not as though she does not already look perfect enough: with shimmery short jet-black hair that reflects light when she moves her head. A figure that has the guys in this class drooling over her and walking into walls when she passes by. 91DD-56-86; she is also 1.63 meters tall and weighs in at 49 kilos, so attracting someone is not that hard for her to do with such a perfect package. Yukiko though, she holds this package only for the man who sits in front of her.)

"Okay, Yuki-chan," says Keitaro smiling at her.

"Ja ne, Kei-kun," says Yuki in a way that awakens his manhood. Unafraid to use his first name, she gives him a knowing smile and turns away after kissing his cheek.

Her PDA had no witnesses, and even so, she no longer cares.

Keitaro sighs as he packs his laptop away into his bag and watches Yuki sway that perfect inverted heart-shaped ass of hers back up the lecture hall aisle-way steps.

'I hope Haru-chan does not get pissed if I ever want to be with her, and maybe Suki or...,' he does not finish this thought as their Kaa-san comes into focus as well. Using his _Chi_ to calm his friend down, he does so and in large measure before getting up from the desk.

Right now, it would be very embarrassing for him to be out in the hallway.

Kitsune does some 'housecleaning'…

Coming back to her room to put some clothes on, Kitsune still has the petite chef on her mind. This is something she wants to get a handle on very soon.

'It seems that the little minx has a lot more to her than meets-the-eye,' she thinks taking off her robe off, 'as there nothing wrong with having two lovers around here, I guess.'

Stepping over to the closet and sliding the door open, Kitsune peruses some of the contents that she has acquired over the past few years.

"Hmm..., what shall I wear today? Oh I know," she says aloud. She sees a halter that she has not worn in a while and puts it on. This goes with a red thong and pair of skinny jeans.

"I hope Kei-kun appreciates how much effort I put in to look hot for him now," she says stepping over to her floor-length mirror. Turning some so she can see her luscious ass, Kitsune smiles at the reflection.

"Sizzling," she adds touching before going over to her bed.

Kitsune has something very serious in mind that needs tend to this morning.

Quickly putting her thoughts into order, she sits down and takes a deep breath. The Fox has come to a decision about what she wants to do with certain items in her possession.

Reaching and opening the top two drawers of her nightstand, she says, "now that I have the real thing, I do not think I will need this shit anymore." The inventory of which as she looks inside: dildos, egg vibrators, stick vibrators, feathers and two pairs of handcuffs. She also has a twice-used Sybian™ variable speed masturbation machine sitting on a shelf in her closet that at times had caused her some mental devastation.

"His cock is so much better," says Kitsune laughing at the fun she has had with it.

Pulling the toys out of her drawer, she tries to remember why she bought the cuffs in the first place. 'Oh yeah, that bitch,' she thinks blanching at an old memory. Then in a more positive vein, she whispers, "They would not work on him and I would never want her bound."

After doing a quick mental inventory of her 'toys', she steps back over to her closet and pulls out the machine. Placing it in with the pile, she continues…

In the back of the closet on the floor, she finds an old cardboard box from her last shopping trip to the Ginza when she bought some new platform spikes.

"This will do," says Kitsune bending over and grabbing it.

Sitting back on her bed, she puts all of her adult aids that she had masturbated with and had many a late night fantasy into the empty box. Going back to the closet, she has to get another box for the Sybian™ since it will not fit in with her other toys. Stopping for a moment to look at each piece, she blushes remembering vividly some of the wild times she had touching herself with them.

"Shit, some of those times were quite nasty too," she whispers placing the machine with all of its attachments into the other box before closing it.

Seeing a magic marker sitting in the top drawer as well, she wonders how it got in here with all of this other stuff. Shrugging this off, a slightly naughty idea hits her, but "nah, writing 'Toys for Twats' in Romaji on the side just might give me away," she says throwing the marker into the box along with everything else.

Giving her considerable collection a last glance, Kitsune closes the boxes up and takes them with her downstairs as she goes to eat lunch.

Afterwards, the Fox walks out the kitchen door and takes her old collection down behind the Tea Shoppe. Without any regrets, she tosses both boxes into Haruka's dumpster.

"A certain little cutie might not like them all that much," says Kitsune smiling while going back up the stone steps feeling re-invigorated and in the mood for doing some writing.

Quandary for a Princess…

Even attending advanced high school classes for the top 1% of students in the Prefecture barely scratches the interest right now of a certain genius level teenager. Kaolla cannot concentrate on what the Sensei is droning on about as her fellow students take notice of this.

She though, through all of this, sits here at her desk perfectly still with her hands neatly folded on her desk without making a peep. The Princess cannot be bothered with a petty subject like Advanced Calculus right now, because there are more pressing matters on her mind.

In addition, she could teach the Sensei standing in front of her a few things, and he is a brilliant man too.

To those in the classroom with her, this is very odd behavior and not at all in character.

She is not trying to blow something up or disrupt the class with a million questions challenging the Sensei's intelligence, or competence to teach. Those around her would consider this the norm and, her quiet manner creeps everyone out today.

Nevertheless, she has a lot on her mind and ignores everything that the Sensei is teaching right now.

Kaolla is only here because she has to be as her thoughts are only on one thing and one thing only, her precious 'Onii-chan'.

**Flashback…**

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Come in, the door is open," says a voice on the other side of a traditional door._

_Kaolla slides open the traditional door and steps in closing it behind her without turning around. She has a pixyish grin on her face as she saunters over to Keitaro's desk tippy-toe with her arms behind her back and hands clasped._

"_Onii-chan, can I help you?" she asks stopping by his right side and leaning over slightly to see what he is writing on his laptop._

"_Not right now Kaolla-chan, but if I do you will be the first person that I will ask," answers Keitaro._

_For a moment, Keitaro does not move his eyes from the video display as he types a couple of more words, then..._

_Kaolla squeals with delight when Keitaro pulls her into his lap and wraps her up in his arms. She surprises him as well after putting her arms around his neck and opens her mouth to stick her tongue into his for a very passionate French kiss._

_Keitaro likes how Kaolla's body feels and though she may be very slender, her gymnasts' style body looks very sexy in the short nightshirt she has on._

_He has no clue about the micro-mini cameras that she has placed around his room. She also has a lot of them planted all throughout the Hinata. Kaolla uses the information that she has gathered since last Sunday to learn more about love and romance from the others. Her research must be paying off because she is moaning while rubbing her puffy mound on something that is also paying a lot of attention to her._

_The older Kaolla becomes, the more she starts to think like a mature young woman and no longer as a rambunctious little girl._

_The Princess has been finding herself getting many new feelings. Her pussy gets wet, and she is barely able to breathe when she Keitaro comes into sight._

_For the first time in her life, she is feeling absolute and utter lust coursing through her system. Relishing these new emotions, she would not hesitate submitting to him, if he wanted to take her here in his room._

_He wants her too, and treats Kaolla as the intelligent young woman that she is._

"_Onii-chan, I understand how important the timing is too you. But just to let you know, I am ready anytime you want me and will be close by when you are ready," says Kaolla. This last line is one that a bride says on MolMol when waiting for the one she wants to claim her as his wife._

_Kaolla knows that she is ready to consummate her love with Keitaro._

_Touching his forehead to hers, Keitaro says, "I know what you want from me, and the answer will be yes. Will you wait for the right time, Kaolla-chan?"_

_Smiling brightly with a tear streaking down her cheek, she responds, "Yes Keitaro, I will wait for you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Smiling brightly, Keitaro gets another pleasant surprise when she calls him by his given name and then rubs his cheek to hers in the tradition of her people._

_Kaolla kisses his lips one more time and then hops off his lap_

"_Oyasumi nasai, Keitaro. See you tomorrow, probably later in the day," says Kaolla before exiting his room and closing the door behind her. Happily, she skips down the hallway to the stairwell._

**End of flashback.**

Kaolla has a brilliant smile on her face that just glows. The students sitting by her see this and wonder either what she is up too, or what is causing this. It would shock them to no end if they found out that she is in love with a man, and who it was.

The last bell of the day rings and when the Sensei dismisses the class for the weekend, Kaolla is off to finish ridding the school of her malignant 'toys' and wait for Shinobu to finish with her cooking club.

She cannot wait to get home to see the man that she loves. 'I pray to all of my gods that tonight will be the night he becomes my betrothed,' thinks Kaolla deleting the very last bit of detail on her Mecha-Tama's from the schools database.

Transition…

Walking up to the science building, Naru waits for Keitaro to meet up with her. He had just called her on his cell phone to tell her that he was finished for the day.

Mutsumi also called her to tell her that she would be about fifteen minutes late and asked her to let Keitaro know.

Motoko texted and said she would be there as well.

Keitaro comes out of the door of his office and quickly makes his way down the main staircase. After going out the main entrance of the Science Building, he sees Naru standing outside in the courtyard.

He knows that she is going to give him an earful about disappearing without kissing her so early this morning.

Keitaro just grins and shrugs.

"You meanie, Kei-kun," says Naru with a mock pout. This is before throwing her arms around Keitaro's neck and planting a huge wet kiss on his lips in public.

Although this may be a little unseemly, she is not the first person to kiss an Urashima on campus. Many of them have gone here and many of them have done far more than this over the years.

"Oh come on, Naru-chan," says Keitaro breaking the kiss, "I did not want to wake you this morning."

"Bullshit! That's not what I meant and you know it, silly baka," says Naru still trying to look angry.

Failing miserably, she laughs aloud after failing at an attempt to stifle a giggle. When she gets her bearings back, the brunette takes Keitaro's arm so they can head over to the main parking lot where Mutsumi's car is.

"What? You know that I slept with Kitsune and worked out with Motoko this morning, Naru-chan," says Keitaro responding sheepishly.

"I know about that already, Kei-kun," she replies not giving a centimeter in return, "It is just that I was hoping to have you hold me in your arms again after sleeping together. It feels very good in your arms, so you cannot blame a girl for trying, can you?"

"No. I guess not," answers Keitaro still trying the figure out the various women in his life. _He hates flopping around like a fish out of water, but Haruka still will not clue him in._

"Kitsune was also pissed, so you have another fence there to mend when we get home," says Naru giving him another dig, and then she asks, "Oh by the way, Kei-kun. How was Motoko-chan in the shower this morning?" _Smirking, she really cannot help herself with this one._

Keitaro stops in mid-stride and looks at her blinking in amazement. "H-how did you know about that?" he asks.

"Kitsune figured it out and Motoko did not deny anything," says Naru smirking, "She glowed a lot in the car until we got here. How was she anyway?"

"A lot like you, Naru-chan," answers Keitaro with a smirk of his own, "Only much noisier."

Stopping for a moment, Naru sputters and gives Keitaro a look of astonishment. Blushing furiously, she backhands his arm teasingly and laughs as he has just 'one-upped' her for once.

"Arigato for the bento by the way, Naru-chan. It was very good," says Keitaro who purposely changes the subject, "Shinobu-chan really does worry about all of us." He does not like teasing any of the girls for too long, especially Naru.

"Yes Kei-kun. She does," replies the brunette knowing that he changed the subject and is silently thankful.

It gets quiet when they reach the student parking lot and find Mutsumi's car.

Sitting at a bench under a large red maple tree, the pair quietly hold hands while waiting for their friends.

An interesting meeting…

Speaking of which, neither of them have to wait very long until Mutsumi comes strolling into view. Nevertheless, she is not alone and heads towards them with someone who could be her twin if they were not so petite.

"Tamako-chan is so tiny, just like Shinobu-chan," muses Keitaro in a low voice sensing something familiar about her.

Nodding in agreement, Naru knows her from their past encounters at the Hinata.

Mutsumi's face brightens up when she sees Keitaro and Naru sitting together on a bench holding hands while talking. In her own unique way, she heads over to greet them after a long day of graduate work when she grabs the hand of the person with her and says, "Come on, Tama-chan."

Picking up their pace, they meet up with the other two and bow.

Surprising the heck out of Keitaro, Mutsumi sits down next to him and proceeds to plant a huge wet French kiss on his mouth in public.

A throat clearing "ahem" from Tamako precludes the public display of affection from continuing any further. _It would have been much worse if Motoko were in range._

Although thoroughly amused, she teases her cousin's proclivity to kiss the people that she likes in public. _It does not matter in the least if they are male or female._

"You are too much like Natsumi Oba-sama, Mutsumi-sama," says Tamako who has the same ubiquitous smile that is a common trait amongst the Otohime women. This is in reference to Mutsumi's Okā-san who also has the same habit of hugging and kissing people wherever they may be. _Keitaro has been the recipient himself on many occasions._

Just shrugging at her, Mutsumi continues to smile.

Shaking her head, Naru is laughing very hard at the antics of her oldest friend.

"You meanie, Kei-kun. Taking off like you did this morning," Mutsumi says after releasing him. She feels that confusing Keitaro is a much better revenge than being angry with him.

Keitaro has a goofy look on his face that Naru is starting to become very familiar with now.

"Shit," is all he says to the love mugging that has just received. He has to expend some _Chi_ to re-set his mind and calm down his extremely hard dick. With this expenditure, it verifies that she is the one who has visited him outside his window. _Since he has known her from childhood, he will let it lie until he understands the situation and its ramifications._

Similar to Motoko, Tamako is extremely sensitive to aural pressure but like her fellow adepts, she can no longer sense his expenditures.

"Konnichiwa, Keitaro-dono," says Tamako smiling at Keitaro and bowing to him. Like her cousin, she too has very strong feelings for the Urashima heir.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Tama-chan," replies Keitaro smiling at her and using an honorific of familiarity.

'Thank the Kami that I am wearing a longer skirt today,' she thinks as her inner discipline dissipates in his presence.

"Konnichiwa, Tamako-san. How have you been?" asks Naru who knows quite a few members of the Otohime family.

"I am doing very well, Naru-Senpai," replies Tamako evenly before adding tersely, "It is nice to see that you have finally reigned in that temper of yours."

She does this to see if the changes in Naru's aura is deep or shallow. She knows that Keitaro can take care of himself, but Mutsumi is the one she worries about due to her status within the Otohime. There have been a few incidents in the past in which the brunette's tirades have given her pause almost causing her to act.

For some unknown reason, Mutsumi neglected to pass on the fact that she and Keitaro have reconciled.

Naru sputters a moment at her very guarded statement, and she needs a momentary pause to process it.

Tamako's directness startles her.

"Tamako-chan! That was very rude of you," says a very upset Mutsumi, "You will now apologize and bow to her." The smile from her face disappears as she says this to her cousin.

"I meant no disrespect, Naru-Senpai," says Tamako bowing to Naru, "It surprised me seeing you holding hands and talking pleasantly with Keitaro-dono."

"Hey I understand perfectly, Tamako-san," replies Naru honestly and willing to be conciliatory, "Before this past weekend I was a total bitch, and a bad-tempered one at that, so I cannot get angry because you said the truth." The brunette keeps a neutral face for the moment as she keeps any retort to herself and allows the comment go by unanswered.

Smiling, the petite co-ed understands the new dynamic quickly when a bad-tempered comment does not come flying back at her. 'Maybe, just maybe, she can finally reign her temper in herself without Kanako needing to be present,' she adds as afterthought.

"That is all behind you now, Naru-chan," chimes in Keitaro fully supporting the brunette.

A smile returns to Naru's face as she ponders last Sunday for a moment.

"We will speak of this no more," says Mutsumi looking around wanting to protect Keitaro's secrets. Looking over at Naru, the brunette nods in recognition.

"Hey, we're all getting a little over melodramatic here," says Keitaro, "I just want to go home when Motoko gets here."

Tamako walks over to the scooters section of the lot. "Ja ne," says Tamako mounting it. Giving Keitaro one last look before starting the motor, she then rides off.

Keitaro definitely sees something in her eyes, but lets it go for now as Motoko join her Senpais for the ride home.

It is a good thing her timing is as it was, because the tall young Samurai received a kiss from Mutsumi that would have melted Tamako's mind.

At home…

Keitaro is relaxing in his room and has his laptop on. He is perusing some of his e-mails and trying to sort through them all. Being the Urashima heir can be very taxing at times, but he is beginning to relish it.

Then he thinks about some of the more pleasant parts of this day, after he took some time to mollify a very upset Fox.

"Could you not at least have woken me for a real kiss before leaving this morning, Kei-kun," says Kitsune standing at the edge of the foyer with her hands on her hips trying to look stern. She is not actually angry with Keitaro, although teasing him is her best weapon for equalizing the score.

The other residents all think that Kitsune is going to chew him out.

"I have no excuse, Kit-chan," replies Keitaro wanting to diffuse her. _He is having difficulty reading whether she is serious or not._

He catches everyone off guard with his non-apology, especially Kitsune.

The woman in question was expecting some sputtering and maybe a sheepish admission of guilt, but those four words throw her for a loop.

"See me later, and I will make it up to you," says Keitaro taking the Fox into his arms and planting a big French kiss onto her mouth.

"Fucker," she quietly hisses smiling after the kiss breaks, "You had better." She knows that he has just sideswiped her, and did so in the most direct way.

'I must have at least learned something from being around Haruka for all these years,' he thinks as Master Ryu laughs in the background of his mind.

"Is it okay if I work on my Mecha-Tama up on the roof deck this weekend, Onii-chan?" asks Kaolla after her own kiss breaks with him.

"Will the roof be able to support its weight, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro in return as he enjoys holding the still uniformed Princess in his arms.

"I believe it will since I had double-checked all of my calculations, Onii-chan," she answers in a matter-of-fact manner, "The repulsors and anti-grav units that are built in will allow it to be parked up there indefinitely without adding any undue stress to the deck supports or roofing structures."

Keitaro has always treated Kaolla with the utmost respect when it comes to her knowledge of scientific matters. He knows that she would never lie to him even though her behavior has been a little erratic in the past.

At least she is asking for his permission to work up there this time.

"Sure, Kaolla-chan. You can if no one else is using it," responds Keitaro giving her a peck on the forehead.

She has a beaming smile on her beautiful face.

Both Shinobu and Motoko say that they have no plans to use it tonight, and both think they can work around the Mecha-Tama.

Releasing the Princess, Keitaro heads over to the stairs, but not before Kitsune and Naru grope his ass.

Kaolla heads up to change her clothes and get ready for dinner, as well as for the evening ahead.

"Call me when dinner is ready, Shinobu-chan. I need to check up on a few things," says Keitaro just before heading up to his room.

'Okay Senpai," says the petite chef smiling at him.

"I was not expecting Kei-kun to swat you aside so easily, Kit," says Naru, she is trying hard not to laugh, "Is your game off or something?"

"Bitch," hisses the Fox through her teeth.

"Put the fangs away, Kitsune-chan," says Mutsumi with a big smile.

"The way you can do that is really disturbing you know," replies the Fox giving the Priestess a dubious look.

Mutsumi smile broadens even more after she kisses Motoko.

The five standing here are silent here for a moment, before they look at each other and begin to laugh.

"This is definitely different," whispers Shinobu offhandedly just loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Four sets of eyes all turn to the petite chef and nod in agreement, as they all laugh again.

Now that Keitaro has disappeared, Naru gathers the four residents who are still standing here and says, "We need to talk about something very important later, and I want us to meet in the old ceremonial tea room after dinner."

"What do you want to talk about, Naru-chan?" asks Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi-Senpai, be patient and you will find out," answers Naru cryptically while smiling at her.

Kitsune has a clue as to what it may be about and gets a lusty smirk on her face. _She will leave it there and allow Naru to have her fun._

Standing next to her, Shinobu turns to see the look on the Foxes' face and shrugs. This is something she will not ask her about as too many answers may come from her mouth and some of those questions she may not want answers to right now. The petite chef just wants to concentrate on making dinner for her family and the man she loves.

Nodding quietly, Motoko heads upstairs to change into something a little sexier.

Naru has been thinking about what she wants to talk about since this morning, but things finally gel in her mind when she saw the Okinawan plant a big wet one on their shared man at Toudai.

Her thoughts then turn to Kanako, as she misses her girlfriend.

For Mutsumi, twenty-four years of age is too long to stay a virgin when the man you want sleeps only a short distance from your bed. With this thought set in her mind, she heads upstairs to change into something more intimate.

Naru quietly walks up to her room and contemplates about what she wants to say later on this evening.

Shinobu and Kitsune head over the kitchen together holding hands. _When the petite chef initiated this, the smile grew on the writer's face._

A certain phone call and a change in plans…

_'BRRRRR! BRRRRR!'_

Keitaro's smart phone rings bringing him out of his reverie, as he has been staring at his laptop screen for the last ten minutes.

Picking the device up and seeing who is calling him, he smiles and runs his finger across the screen.

"Moshi, moshi. How are you, Haru-chan?" asks Keitaro brightening up some.

_Haruka is staying at her parents' home with Harumi until Sunday morning as Yoko and Ruka are away on a short romantic holiday. Keitaro had received an email from his lover stating this._

"Kei-kun, you sound a little tired," says Haruka noticing his present mood.

"Not really," says Keitaro trying to concentrate, "After waking up this morning, I worked out with Motoko before heading off to Toudai. It had been a while since doing Katas and it felt really good to cut loose like I did."

"Did you pull your surprise on her, sweetie?" she asks knowingly.

"Like this…," he replies popping out.

Standing before her eyes, the man she loves appears right out-of-the-blue.

"Wha-!" is all she gets out as Keitaro grabs her and lays a huge wet French kiss onto her mouth.

After the kiss breaks and allowing her mind to coalesce around what he has just done, she says, "You really came up with a fun one this time. I did not feel any expenditure of your energy when you suddenly showed up like that."

Remembering that someone else is here, the two reluctantly release each other and step back.

Nevertheless, a voice then sounds forth with its youthful enthusiasm…

"Keitaro Onii-chan!" hollers an excited Harumi as she runs over and nearly knocks Keitaro back onto his ass.

Laughing, Haruka watches her Imouto hug Keitaro very tight as he attempts to maintain his balance.

"Hi, Harumi-chan," says a nearly bowled over Keitaro laughing at how she had greeted him.

"When did you get here, Nii-chan?" asks Harumi easing up on the hug.

"Just now," responds Keitaro smiling at his little cousin.

"You sure surprised me, Kei-kun," says Haruka starting to chuckle. _What her lover can do still boggles her imagination._

"What I want to know is would you and Harumi-chan like to come over to the Hinata for dinner tonight?" he asks doing all of this on the 'spur-of-the-moment'.

Releasing Keitaro, Harumi looks over at her Onee-chan.

"Sure, sweetie. Why not," answers Haruka who cannot resist the pleading eyes of her Imouto.

"Yay, Nee-chan," cheers Harumi happily jumping around and clapping her hands together.

"Let me hang this up first and then I will call Shinobu to expect guests for dinner," says Keitaro holding up his phone to show Haruka before finally cutting his connection with her.

"Good idea," she says with a bit of sarcasm.

'Kitsune could learn a few things from her,' he thinks hitting his speed dial while giving Haruka a funny look.

She laughs.

With him turning aside to talk to the petite chef, all Haruka could make out was, "have everyone dress for guests," before he hangs up.

"Do I need to get my shoes, Nii-chan?" asks Harumi looking at Keitaro.

Before she heads to the foyer, he replies, "You will not need them, Harumi-chan. You and Haruka just need to take my hands."

They do so without hesitation.

"Now close your eyes, Harumi-chan," he says smiling, "You too, Haru-chan."

Neither feel anything as he quickly pops them out.

In another part of Japan…

Settling in an onsen of a resort owned by some close friends of the Urashima is Yoko and Ruka after another day of fun together.

They are at a romantic getaway place for the well-to-do near the town of Nishi-agenoshō, Yashiro-jima, Yamaguchi Prefecture on the Inland Sea. They flew down here for a four-day weekend on one of the Urashima private jets. Work has been extremely busy for the both of them and they desperately wanted to be alone with each other for a few days.

Since Narumi is busy at work, Yoko had asked Haruka to stay at their house with Harumi while they were gone. It helps to know that her two daughters get along so well despite their enormous age difference.

Besides that, Ruka said to her that he needs to talk about something very important and home would be the wrong place for what he has to say.

Over the past ten plus years, it boggles Yoko's mind that she still gets lustful looks from much younger men. Some of them are very rich, eligible young bachelors who on many occasions have asked her out on a date. There are even married clients who have even hit on her. Those who have, get the shock of their lives when she tell them that she is over fifty, has two daughters with one near thirty and is Urashima Hinata's daughter. They apologize very quickly because everyone fears and respects the elder Urashima. Yoko loves looking at their reactions from these pieces of news, and she has never once considered cheating on Ruka because she loves him very much.

Whatever it was that Keitaro did to cure her from cancer all those years back, has had some very long-lasting effects.

Having not aged a single day since the miracle back then, and after even having Harumi, her body has not shown any of the normal aftereffects from giving birth. No belly paunch, no darkened nipples or sagging breasts.

However, there has been just one minor thing that Ruka seems to really like and indulges in much to her delight.

Along this same vein then, is her libido. This has not slowed down one iota since that time either.

Poor Ruka, he has his loving wife become Cyclone Yoko when she sexually chews him up and spits him out on a regular basis in their bedroom. The only eye in the storm, as he sees it, is when she has her period and that in of itself is still quite regular.

Thankfully, she does not turn into 'super bitch' at that time. No, she just gets very horny and pounces on him once more after her monthly cycle is complete.

Recently, Ruka turned fifty-six and has to use Viagra™ now to help him keep up with her when they are having sex. Any other man, no matter the age, would love to have a gorgeous and voluptuous young-looking wife like Yoko ravish the living daylights out of them on a constant basis as he does.

Now though, he is finding it very difficult to keep her happy as time goes on.

After giving this dilemma a lot of serious thought, Ruka believes that he has come up with a solution to this problematic situation. This, and to say thank you to his nephew at the same time. A solution, which will not only help him keep her happy, but also give him the time so he can enjoy her more.

Remembering some of the old ways that he once read about in their cultural history, Ruka knows what he must do.

"Yoko-chan, now that we are finally relaxing," he begins, "I want to talk to you about something that is very important to us. I think it will help us in the 'long run', even though you may be a little upset with me at first. Onegai my love, I ask that you hear me out first."

Smiling at his wife, he loves it as she snuggles in his arms.

"What is it about, Ruka-kun?" she asks trying to be apologetic, "I am sorry if I got too rambunctious in bed earlier."

Pulling back slightly, she then looks up quizzically at her husband.

"It is about that, but...," responds Ruka starting out a little hesitantly. Knowing that his wife can easily kick his ass if he is not very careful, he has to word what he wants to say perfectly.

Having not done so yet, there is a first time for everything.

"Okay then, sweetie. Tell me," says Yoko quite puzzled and more than a little curious now.

"I want to talk to you about Keitaro...," starts Ruka.

Rapt with what he has to say, her eyes grow wide as a smile begins to form on her lovely face.

Back at the Hinata…

"He must be having fun somewhere," says Naru looking through the hatch after hearing from Shinobu. _She had just put on a bra and jeans._

Then without any warning, Keitaro pops in with Haruka and Harumi startling Naru looking down from overhead.

"You really know how to make an entrance, Kei-kun," says the brunette from the open hatchway.

"Hi, Naru Nee-chan," says a smiling Harumi waving up at her.

"It seems she takes what he can do in stride," quips Naru watching the young girl slide open and run out Keitaro's door.

"She must want to go find Kaolla-chan," says Haruka laughing while trying to stay discreet.

"She's over on the roof deck, Harumi-chan," hollers Keitaro out into the hallway.

"Arigato, Nii-chan," replies Harumi before running downstairs.

"Well, at least I know where you went off to," says Naru smiling, "See you two at dinner."

The hatch then closes.

Sliding the door closed and feeling if anyone is in the vicinity, Keitaro nods to Haruka who then promptly attacks him.

"Slow down, Haru-chan," he says popping them out to his condominium in downtown Tokyo.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," she commands.

"Whoa," he mumbles as her mouth latches onto his.

After about thirty seconds of that, Haruka shifts her weight and hip-tosses an unsuspecting Keitaro onto his huge bed.

"That was smart bringing us here," she says, "because I plan on doing a bunch of screaming while we're here and I don't want anyone hearing us."

_The place is soundproof._

Quickly, she then pulls her top off and undoes the single catch to her bra.

"Fuck," he hisses wide-eyed through his teeth not expecting Haruka to be this aggressive. _He still has a lot to learn._

Somehow, he had flipped her switch.

"Strip," says Haruka in a commanding voice, "I am very horny right now and you are going to fuck me shitless."

His switch goes on as well, causing him to forget about last night and this morning.

Popping off the bed after she steps out of her jeans and panties, Keitaro stands behind her.

"Shit, Kei-kun," hisses Haruka as he takes hold of her magnificent treasures, "I could not feel you do that at all."

"Maybe, but while we are here maybe I can get you to feel a few other things instead," he replies bending her over the end of his bed.

Not wasting time with any foreplay, he just undoes his pants and pulls them down quickly. Already hard, he grabs his big member and finds the right spot.

"SHIT!" screams Haruka loving his assertiveness as he slides his large cock into her pussy.

For the next thirty minutes, Keitaro subjects his lover to what she craves when the two are in this situation.

With a time crunch looming, it ends all too soon as they at least enjoy the afterglow.

After a quick romantic shower where he takes her once again, they re-dress and hold each other for a few minutes with saying a word.

Before popping out and returning to the Hinata, Haruka says, "I needed that."

They then leave as if they were never here.

Out on the roof deck…

Harumi quietly watches as Kaolla works and explains what she is doing with her Mecha-Tama.

The greeting these two gave each other could have shaken the Hinata to its foundation just by its sheer volume of joy alone.

"Keitaro Onii-chan used his newest magic trick to bring Nee-chan and I here for dinner tonight, Kaolla Nee-chan," says Harumi who speaks breathlessly just like the blonde Princess.

"I see," says Kaolla who has her head inside the rear engine compartment. This then gets a thousand new thoughts going through her mind as she finishes reconnecting everything that was sitting on the deck.

For the next half-an-hour, Harumi fills her in on everything that she has seen Keitaro do.

In listening carefully, Kaolla picks up a lot of new information that solidifies her choice of having him as her mate. _At least according to MolMol tradition, that is…_

"We are done here, Harumi-chan," says Kaolla with a double meaning to her words.

Not knowing about any excess double-meanings, Harumi smiles and grabs her hand as they head down to wash up before dinner.

At the dinner table later on, a slightly harried-looking Keitaro entertains Harumi and the others. _He can never deny her anything._

Sitting at the other end of the table, Haruka glows as she watches his antics.

Mutsumi or Motoko can pick up nothing on her aura, and Kitsune is too distracted right now to care.

It goes on like this until Keitaro pops the two home in the same fashion as they came here earlier.

However, later that same evening…

"Oh, Kei-kun," says Kitsune sauntering into his room again through the open balcony, "We still have a little matter to clear up, do we not."_She does not have a stitch on this time._

"Still," he says questioningly thinking that he had sated her.

"What the fuck does that mean, Kei-kun?" she asks knowing where he is going with that one word.

He sits at his desk a bit puzzled.

However, wanting to tease him after the events of the morning, she goes on with, "Whose fault is that, pray tell? You know all of my preferences very well. You though, somehow wormed your way into my heart as I allowed you to become my first man. So, as with last night, you are going to satisfy me once again until I pass out or we fall asleep. Whichever comes first? Do you understand me?"

Sarcastic wit aside, and with her eyes wide open, Keitaro can hardly believe what he is hearing. A conundrum then strikes him as he actually debates fulfilling her demand.

'Definitely not a request,' he ponders for a quick moment.

The debate lasts for a fleeting second before he pops them over to the other side of the manse.

"I think the others may want to sleep tonight," he says opening up the door to the guest quarters. 'I'll clean this up later since it's for creating this monster in the first place.'

With no one in earshot, Keitaro gives the Fox a repeat of the previous evenings' performance and adds in some things that he did with Haruka.

Never one to shirk responsibility, he fulfills Kitsune's request beyond her expectations before popping them down to shower and soak in the onsen.

'Shit,' he thinks afterwards holding a sleeping Fox in his arms, 'I have never been so clean in my entire life.'

The lamp is already off, and after giving the woman in his arms one last kiss on her forehead, he falls asleep as well.

Somewhere in the night, Kitsune mumbles, "When did you learn to do that?"

End of Chapter


	10. X

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 10: Kaolla and Mutsumi, enough said

Early Saturday morning…

The first hues of blue hits the eastern sky as life returns once more to the old Hinata Manse.

In her room, Naru opens her eyes and stretches in her futon. The caterwauling downstairs was just about nonexistent as it was eerily quiet even though Keitaro was with Kitsune.

Lying there for a moment, an inkling of a thought bothers her after Keitaro popped in with his cousins and she had to postpone her scheduled meeting with the other residents to talk about Mutsumi's circumstances.

"Shit, I wonder," says the brunette pondering something that has been bugging her since the previous weekend.

With just her red silk pajama top on, she hits the switch for her lamp, gets up and saunters over to the hatch.

Bending down onto her knees, Naru opens the cover and receives somewhat of a surprise. As her eyes focus, she sees Keitaro alone in his room sitting in his big office chair putting on some socks.

Looking up from down below, Keitaro hears the hinges as the hatchway opens above his head.

"Did you end up sleeping alone, Kei-kun?" he hears Naru ask seeing the perplexed look on her face.

"No, Naru-chan," he responds looking up, "Kitsune got a bit upset with me when my alarm clock went off a little while ago."

"Like me, she has got to learn to share," says Naru smiling and seeing her own opportunity for some possible fun.

"I guess," he says offhandedly before adding, "You're more than welcome to workout with Motoko-chan and me this morning if you want."

"Sure, Kei-kun," replies a happy Naru since the door of opportunity has swung open wide for her, "Give me a couple of minutes to clear the cobwebs out of my brain and I'll throw something on."

"Sounds good. Meet me down here when you are ready," he says smiling back.

"Okay, sweetie," she responds yawning a bit.

Before she can close the hatch, a hissed, "Bitch," comes from the room next door to his. It seems that the sliding balcony doors are still wide open.

The brunette snickers when she closes the hatch and goes to prepare herself.

Downstairs…

'I don't think Kit-chan is too happy with me,' he thinks smiling while trying not to laugh, and then adds, 'I think I'm spoiling her too much right now.'

Upstairs…

Sliding her dresser drawer open, Naru decides to be a bit more daring this morning. Putting on a tee shirt on without a bra, she ties it off just underneath her full perky breasts. 'Kei-kun will like it,' she thinks. Opening another drawer, she pulls out a tiny hip-hugging panty and slips them on too.

"Oh, I know," she whispers with a leer.

Walking to her closet, she slides open the door and sees the perfect thing sitting on a shelf sitting with a pile of folded denim jeans.

'These will do perfectly,' thinks Naru slipping on a pair of worn, faded cutoffs that accentuates her already beautiful ass.

Putting on ankle-length athletic socks, she grabs some new sneakers off another shelf and steps into her house slippers.

"Kei-kun can be a hentai all he wants to with me this morning," she says giggling as her mind finally clears itself of the fog from getting up so bright-and-early.

Coming over to the full-length mirror that she has hanging on the inside of her closet door, Naru turns and looks at her profile believing that Keitaro will enjoy the view.

Downstairs…

Stepping out into the hallway as Naru approaches his room, Keitaro gets quite an eyeful watching her tits jiggle as her tee shirt outlines them perfectly.

Seeing her smile, he asks, "What kind of workout were you planning on, Na-chan?"

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she leans in on her tiptoes and kisses his lips before answering with, "Any kind of workout that you can think of, sweetie."

The smile on her face gives him pause because there are so many meanings behind it.

"I give up," he says taking her hand.

As they head over to the outside deck, she giggles.

Getting used to it…

After a vigorous training session where Naru surprises them with both her stamina and determination, Keitaro pops the duo out with him down to their perspective rooms to see each of them strip naked and grab their wash baskets.

Naru insisted on having them both wash his back afterwards, as she did not feel like arguing with Motoko over this point. She even saw a blushing Samurai nod her ascent at the brunette's suggestion.

Keitaro had a little fun copping a couple of feels of denim clad backsides getting only gasps of pleasure from both and a breathy, "you hentai," from Naru. In addition, watching two pairs of nice tits bouncing around with sweat making both female tops nearly translucent was quite nice as well.

The feminine duo had plenty to smile about as their 'friend' made its very welcome appearance in a timely manner.

Keitaro, getting used to everything as it is now, did absolutely nothing to hide his erection from them.

In the onsen, at a washing station…

"This is definitely better, eh Motoko-chan," comments a naked Naru kneeling in front of an equally naked Keitaro as she washes his chest.

"I agree with you, Naru-Senpai," replies Motoko setting her sponge down and grabbing a soap bottle. Leaning back slightly, she pours some of the liquid over her large boobs and sets the bottle back on the shelf. Leaning in again, she then pleasures her Keitaro-sama with her large breasts and has some fun of her own.

"What?" asks Keitaro knowing that he is on the cusp of some of Naru's sarcasm, "Like the other morning in bed, the three of us all getting along better…? Ummm… Having the two of you wash me while I sit here naked with a hard on. Ummm… Wondering which one of you will probably have sex with me first. Or…"

Without batting an eyelash or even pausing in what she is doing, Naru deadpans, "All of the above, smartass."

Her eyes then meets his for a moment as she successfully parries his thrust.

Both then turn their attention to the other woman with them who sits back on her haunches and laughs very hard at them.

"Kei-kun," says Naru getting his attention by washing his large testicles, "After bombing on the lion pissing remark, just leave the sarcasm to Kitsune-Senpai and me. You do some very awesome things that I could never hope to do and are also great in bed, but you suck at making pointed remarks and sniping at other people."

'Haru-chan is so right,' thinks Keitaro giving brunette a cheesy grin.

_Master Ryu is laughing very hard at his pupil's expense…_

"It is a good thing that I love you, silly baka," quips Naru swatting his arm gently after seeing that Motoko has recovered from her fit of mirth.

The Samurai wanting her own dig then asks, "Just who is going first anyway?" The smile on her face hides the fact that she wants to break out into laughter once more. It just feels good to do so, as the old anger and indecision had always left her feeling very cold.

This is when two buckets of warm water dump their contents over his head to rinse him off.

Liking what they see, both want him to pamper them next, but…

Utilizing his _Chi_, Keitaro gets an idea into his head and even if his sarcastic wit fails him, his physical prowess can always make up for that shortfall.

Moving faster than even Motoko can follow, his left arm reaches out and with his left hand cups Naru's beautiful ass.

"Fuck," hisses the bug-eyed caught off-guard brunette as she feels him drag her body in close.

While sliding the brunette up his thighs, Keitaro's right arm reaches back and grabs Motoko's perfect left cheek pulling her close to him as well.

"My Keitaro-sama," she squeaks loving his aggressiveness. She almost loses it when his fingers brush past her anus as at least two of them reach in to explore her open well.

"How about both of you at once," he responds in an attempt at using his sarcastic wit.

Naru was going to reply to him, but shuts up instantly while guiding his cock into her pussy and feels it slide up to her cervix in one shot.

Kneeling now, Keitaro senses Naru wrapping her legs around his waist as both she and Motoko hug him. Having a good hold on Naru's ass with one hand, he sets off at a good pace.

Motoko, her pussy as sensitive as ever, nearly goes over the edge as he touches all of her special spots. She reasons that he is using his energy through his fingers to make her feel so good.

'Good, got them both going,' he thinks quickly switching to deep strong thrusts with the beauty connected to him.

Sarcasm is definitely not his strong suit.

A few more minutes of this…

"Cumming," hisses Naru.

Motoko screams as her inner thighs twitch while squirting all over Keitaro's fingers. Her arms then drop from his neck as she falls back squirting like a fountain.

Keitaro growls, releases Motoko as she slides back onto the floor, grabs Naru's ass cheek with his free hand as they both have a simultaneous release.

Whimpering now, he fires off eleven tremendous bolts of his hot semen directly into her womb.

"Shit, this so good," whispers Naru while grimacing and squirting a huge stream all over her lover's groin.

Motoko, propped up on her elbows, cannot seem to put her thighs together as the spasms continue.

Giving the two a few minutes to recover, he enjoys watching them glow before having them trade places.

This is when the screaming in the onsen becomes extremely loud.

Naru seems very impressed with how much Motoko enjoys having sex with their lover.

"MY KEITARO-SAMA!" she screams having not stopped climaxing since mounting him for her own morning ride.

After finishing with Motoko and allowing the two a couple of minutes to rest, Keitaro opts instead to have the three shower together before soaking in the onsen. He reasons that it would be faster and maybe they might actually get out of here sometime today.

It did not help the situation any as at first Motoko, and then Naru, tried dropping to their knees. _Both saw that their friend was still standing at attention…_

Soaking in the onsen, Keitaro enjoys having both women vie for his attention as well as Naru's constant cock grabbing under the warm water.

"Will I ever win," he asks rhetorically as the two make him sit on the edge of the spa.

"Hell no," retorts Naru with a smirk patting where she wants him to be, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

Not willing to argue as the brunette begins giving him head, he sits there as both of his workout partners have a different type of exercise in mind right now.

"Insatiable," he hisses watching the two indulge themselves.

Having fun, the two wait for his inevitable large-scale release.

After swallowing and watching Motoko have her turn, Naru asks sarcastically, "Whose fault is that, sweetie?" Then, she gives him a silly grin in response to his comment.

"Mine, I guess," he whispers watching Motoko lick up some stray spunk.

Both women nod as all three exit the water.

After drying off, Keitaro steps up and takes hold of a pair of slender waists.

Shaking his head, he pops them out.

Shortly afterwards…

Breakfast was an interesting time as Kitsune subjected everyone to her irritated monologue about Keitaro's alarm clock going off once again.

Mutsumi held her peace as her patience at not having her own intimate time with him is wearing thin.

Seeing this in her oldest friend, Naru hisses, "Not now, Kit."

Noticing this, Kitsune turns red-faced realizing that they really do need to get the Turtle Priestess laid before she explodes.

After having downed some very delicious Miso, Keitaro can no longer just sit above the fray because of the hormones levels in here.

It seems that Naru has not had enough of teasing him yet, so he decides to try something of his own. Now that the two adepts here can no longer feel his aura when he projects it outward.

_A calming wave of __Chi_ _goes forth from his core. However…_

'Shit,' he thinks, as Naru's cock grabbing technique seems to get better with each meal. It does not help when the others know what she is doing underneath the table.

To his surprise, he then feels Shinobu's small right hand petting his left leg.

Kitsune laughs slightly at the surprising antics of the young girl she likes. Wanting some of her own, the Fox touches the inside of the petite chef left thigh getting a red-faced smile in return.

This all breaks up when they hear, "When did we all become such ecchi people?"

Motoko smiles at the others as she plays 'footsie' under the table with Mutsumi.

All activity then stops as hands suddenly appear on the tabletop.

Six of the seven look sheepishly at Kaolla as she rolls around on the floor while laughing at their silliness.

This in of itself gets stares as the Princess is usually in her own little world at mealtimes.

"Seven days and see what we have now," says Kaolla assessing her housemates now flirtatious moods as she sits back in her seat. _She has no clue that Keitaro was the catalyst, but suspects him anyway._

"Shit, in just a week we have all become horny little minxes," says Kitsune cutting through to the heart-of-the-matter. _She has a little plan for a little visit after she finishes helping the petite chef._

"Speak for yourself," snaps Naru still not satiated from earlier. _The brunette has had him the most so far, and it still is not enough._

Even Mutsumi has to smile because the red aura surrounding the ancient manse has now fully dissipated.

Motoko notices this as well, as she shares glances with the Priestess.

Kitsune stays behind to help Shinobu clean the kitchen as the parade of immodestly clad women all kiss the man they love before scattering off to begin their weekend.

'Well, that was fucking stupid,' thinks Keitaro about his misdirected use of _Chi_ as he heads upstairs.

_Master Ryu continues laughing at his harmless bit of fun…_

A promise to a prancing Fox…

Going through the myriad e-mails and text messages, Keitaro copes with them all brilliantly. Sorting them by priority is his first task, because as Urashima heir, his inbox is always full now.

Although what happened at the table is still fresh on his mind, he compartmentalizes that situation for another time…

"I am thankful that there is nothing too difficult for me today," he muses after saving a new message from Kanako, "Having a slow weekend would be good for once."

Smiling, as he moves onto the next set of emails. It also seems that nothing new has come in from the field.

Changing tack, Keitaro turns to sending emails out and since he is a touch typist, it does not take him very long. Everything from various family members, business clients and school contacts to looking for ideas that help with his plans for the Hinata.

Knowing that Yoko Oba-san will have her personal phone shut off since she and Ruka Oji-san are away, he sends an email to her business in-box instead knowing that she will respond promptly after returning home.

'What a beauty she is,' thinks Keitaro of his Yoko Oba-san.

"Shit," he says aloud, "why am I getting so hard?" This is not the first time he has had an erection from thinking about his Oba-san. He is thankful that she did not notice how big he was the last time he was at her house. _On the other hand, did she see anything…?_

Another fifteen minutes goes by, Keitaro still struggles with the previous dilemma and almost comes out on the losing end of it when he hears…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come on in. The door is open," he says before taking a deep breath and calming down. Without turning to see who is sliding open his door, a certain familiar aura enters and closes the door behind them. This is the one person he is glad to see right now.

The next thing Keitaro feels is a pair of huge breasts dig into his back as two slender arms drape down the front of him. Leaning over, the person then begins to kiss his cheek and nibble on his earlobe.

"Oh Kami, Kit-chan," says Keitaro in need of a break, "That feels so good." His erection is back in full force.

"You were so mean to me this morning, Kei-kun," says a pouty Kitsune standing straight up and placing her hands on his shoulders.

She looks down at him as he looks up at her.

"You could have joined us for morning Katas out on the roof deck, Kit-chan," he responds with a little smirk.

"I had my own little workout with you last night, remember," she says not willing to let it go.

"True," he says not knowing where she is going to go with her little bit of whining.

"Be that as it may, Kei-kun. Shinobu-chan said that lunch will be ready in a little while," says Kitsune in smoky voice wanting to tease him more, so leaning down the Fox puts her tongue in his ear, "I could not help her anymore so I came up to spend some more time with you."

Another idea suddenly hits him, which he hopes is better than the stunt he tried at breakfast…

Quickly, before Kitsune can react, Keitaro spins his chair around and captures his gorgeous Fox in his arms before setting her on his lap.

"Oh Kei-kun!" she gasps while throwing her arms around his neck.

Kissing her neck, he fondles her huge left breast.

Moving her head just enough to capture his lips, Kitsune gives him a very smoky French kiss.

'Works every time,' he thinks listening to his Master laugh.

"Gasp," she answers to having her nipple tweaked.

After the kiss breaks, Keitaro smiles and asks, "Would you like to go on a date with me to only the best, most exclusive spots in Tokyo?"

He likes the sheer pink silk and lace of the 'babydoll' with the barely there string panty she has on. The Fox had the same outfit on at breakfast, so it figures that she wishes to get a bit of mileage from it right now.

"I would like that very much, Kei-kun," purrs Kitsune in a very sultry voice, "After that infernal alarm went off again this morning and having to go back to my own bed alone, I expect nothing less than for you to spoil me rotten."

"I have next Thursday night free and no classes until late Friday afternoon, Kit-chan," he adds pulling her closer, "We can even spend the night in a luxury penthouse suite too, if you wish it."

Kissing him a second time, Kitsune feels how hard her new friend is underneath where she is sitting. It is right where the tip of his cock is touching her backdoor. Wriggling around on it she thinks, 'Shit, I want this monster inside me right now.'

"I can do that quite easily," says Keitaro smiling after the kiss breaks, "Besides, I would like to see you spinning around on a dance floor."

"Well then, Kei-kun," replies Kitsune with a smirk, "Be prepared to have your doors blown off."

Understanding exactly what he meant, and to seal the deal, she then gives him another smoky drawn out French kiss.

With this, Keitaro runs his hand down the silky material surrounding her waist to pet her thighs and crotch.

Moaning and wanting this to escalate, she spreads her legs to give him full access.

"Be prepared yourself, Kit-chan," says Keitaro moving aside the small panty and putting his middle finger inside her pussy.

"It is you who had better be prepared, sweetie," she responds enjoying as he touches some very special places.

"We shall see," says Keitaro trying to be enigmatic for once.

"Shit," she hisses enjoying herself.

Giving her a huge grin, Keitaro removes his finger and licks it in front of her.

"Meanie," she whimpers leaning in for a taste of her own. Denying her an orgasm when she was on the cusp has the Fox sulking, but…

Standing up and still cradling Kitsune in his arms, he says to her, "Since we have some time, how about I make it up to you for this morning."

If there was any quiet around the old manse, the mewing and screaming coming from the owner's room now changes all of that.

Upstairs…

Laughing as the Fox has fun, Naru is having fun while texting her Imouto-chan Mei.

After a particularly loud yelp, she hisses, "What a slut." It is almost enough to make her want to watch or maybe join them for another threesome.

'I had better be careful about that slut business,' she thinks after her conversation ends while plugging the phone cord in, 'because I could be one too since I had him earlier.'

She is the only one in the vicinity who can hear the caterwauling as Mutsumi and Motoko got dressed and went out for a peaceful drive together. Kaolla is over on the roof deck with her mechanical contrivance, and Shinobu is down in the kitchen looking up new recipes on her laptop while the meal cooks.

Finished, the mess the two made was one for the ages.

Instead of a soak, Keitaro and Kitsune popped down to enjoy a shower together as their fun continued in there.

Upstairs again after their fun…

"Did that even our score any, Kit-chan," says Keitaro with Kitsune sitting on his lap in his chair once again.

Dressed in a white halter and blue denim mini skirt now, she responds with, "Close, although taking me six times was great and all, you still have to spoil me rotten next Thursday."

"I can never win," he says defeated listening to laughter from the woman on his lap and the one upstairs.

Both look up at the trapdoor, as they hear, "Not with us around."

After saying this, the brunette breaks out into another fit of raucous laughter.

"Bitch," hisses Kitsune while trying and failing to suppress her own laughter.

"Shit," whispers Keitaro understanding that his previous statement was right on the money.

The mood around the ancient manse is such that any situation, no matter how raunchy, is one that a couple of the residents now see as an opportunity to mercilessly tease the owner.

Helping the Priestess with her circumstances…

Shortly after dinner…

In an older part of the Hinata, five of the residents walk down an open hallway.

The sixth said she was too busy with her work and would not be available for anything until the next morning. _At least that was her excuse…_

Branching off about half way down, they make a turn and head towards the old Urashima Ceremonial Tea House.

Naru led them out here since it was her idea in the first place to discuss their present situation with Keitaro. She had to postpone the meeting the evening before and everyone but Kaolla agreed to show up this evening instead.

Shinobu has an airpot full of sweet tea that she brewed for this meeting when dinner was cooking and left it in the fridge to chill. She is going to serve it now to her fellow conspirators while they talk.

Kitsune carries the tumblers for her.

"This old place is so dusty," says Motoko helping the others open the windows.

"Minna, from what Hina Obaa-san has told me it has been seven years since this place was last used," says Mutsumi. _She is the main subject of tonight's discussion._

"I can see that," says Naru.

Uncovering a stack of cushions, Kitsune passes them out so that they can kneel on the floor a little more comfortably.

They come together in a very close circle.

Shinobu begins to pour some tea for them as the meeting begins.

Mutsumi, whose patience is all but gone now, starts off by blurting out **THE** question, "What are we here to talk about, Naru-chan?" She already knows the answer, but her perspective has totally spent itself at this point.

Looking at her oldest friend and wanting to get this over with, Naru responds to her matter-of-fact, "Mutsumi-chan, we need to get you laid before your passive-aggressiveness causes you to finally detonate. I may not have any of Motoko-chan's special abilities or even Kitsune's insight, but I can tell that you need to have sex with Kei-kun and fast."

The Samurai and the petite chef both blush a deep shade of crimson before nodding in agreement with their Senpai.

Kitsune nods as well, with a predatory smirk on her face.

"Is it really that obvious?" asks Mutsumi looking at the brunette sheepishly.

"Shit yeah, Mutsumi," interjects Kitsune, "Every time you look at Kei-kun, you get all dreamy-eyed. You want his big dick inside of you so bad that it is making you nuts, right?" She asks this question cutting right to the crux of the matter knowing how the Turtle Priestess feels.

Mutsumi blushes a bright crimson and nods to the Fox.

"By all of the gods, Kitsune," she utters as her frustration has finally reached its peak, "I love him so much that I really want to explode sometimes."

The others all nod in agreement with her.

"It makes your panties wet every time you think about him, Senpai," adds the Fox, "Hey, I understand how you feel, he does the same exact thing to me."

The Fox remembers what having sex with Keitaro did to her when she went to see him before lunch, as she leaks some and her sphincter still twitches.

Naru and Motoko remember their own little threesome with the man they love.

"So what do you have in mind then, Naru-Senpai?" asks Shinobu after getting up the courage to speak. The blood rushes to her face and she turns bright red.

"Well...," starts Naru laying out her plans. She spends the next twenty minutes putting forth all of her thoughts about this matter out for the others to digest.

There is some gasping, then a lot of blushing and then there is quite a lot of giggling to the brunette's plan.

When Naru finishes, the five nod in agreement because they all see eye-to-eye. They want to all see Mutsumi happy after she becomes one with Keitaro.

"Like I said before, it looks like we are going to be in a regular harem around here from now on," says Kitsune with an added smirk.

The other four look at the Fox, blink for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"What do we do about Kaolla-chan, Naru-Senpai?" asks Shinobu concerned for her friend, "She loves him too."

"Shinobu-chan, I think that that situation is resolving itself even as we sit here, if I know our little Princess," responds Naru with a very lusty grin on her face.

She sees Kitsune and Motoko smile knowingly.

Shinobu nods too and for once, she does not turn bright red.

Speaking of which...

_(Simultaneous to the conspiracy with the other residents.)_

After another great meal and the latest scantily clad parade by the residents, Keitaro sits on the top step of the roof deck with a can of good quality beer. Saddened a bit, he knows that no matter how much he consumes, he can never get drunk or even a buzz.

'This morning started off like a very bad hentai doujin that my classmates used to collect in high school,' thinks Keitaro having made three women very happy. Then of course, he contemplates his upcoming date with Kitsune and all that that will entail.

"Usually, I have the details worked out before going out with Haru-chan," he mumbles wondering if his dick speaks for him when a beautiful woman is present now. His dates with Haruka are always meticulously planned affairs that involve limos, jets, expensive resorts, with him spending lots of money to spoil the woman he loves more than any other.

The latter is the only thing he has at present.

He has a 'eureka' moment…

"It'll work," says Keitaro knowing what he will do to please his Fox.

Moving on…

The sun is still a little while from setting, as the summer solstice was the week before this one. The evenings are beautiful enough to watch the sun go down after a very satisfying day.

Behind him, Keitaro can tell that Kaolla is already up here. Muttering to herself, he hears her cursing in her native language, English and Nihongo.

Chuckling, he tilts his head down so as not to disturb the Hinata's 'mad scientist' while she is tinkering on her contraption. Which for the moment, hovers over on the opposite side of the deck.

"After the way Haru-chan acted when we popped out to my condo," he whispers remembering their antics from yesterday, "I would say that she is no longer upset with me."

Chuckling quietly, he downs to rest of his beer.

A few minutes later, curiosity seems to get to Keitaro about what Kaolla is working on so intently. It has suddenly become eerily silent over in her corner. Maybe, but then some loud banging and a little bit of mechanical nut tightening becomes very disconcerting as a ratchet does its business.

Turning to look at where the Princess is standing, Keitaro catches a glimpse of a glorious sight. That is, looking right up Kaolla's very short purple mini-skirt and seeing that she is clad in a thong of the same color.

"Whoa," blurts Keitaro getting a nice eyeful.

With her excellent hearing, the Princess smiles and wiggles her butt slightly knowing where the man she loves has his eyes fixed right now.

The angle that he is ogling Kaolla ass from, gives him a great view of everything she owns back there.

'She has definitely grown up,' he thinks once more noticing the nice separation of her butt cheeks and the puffiness of the mound that is right below it. _It is just about staring back at him._ This is in addition to her innate exotic dark-skinned beauty and blonde hair.

Shaking his head and coming back to reality, he asks, "How is everything going over there, Kaolla-chan?"

For a moment, only silence, as she does not immediately answer him.

Stifling a laugh, he hears another curse word from her in English.

There is a toolbox on the roof deck floor next to her along with an open laptop and what looks like a see through Android™-type tablet in her hand as she bends over an open compartment in her Mecha-Tama.

"Oh hi, Keitaro. I did not mean for you to hear that," says Kaolla half-giggling, half-grimacing as she bends back down into the engine compartment of her invention, "I am doing very well over here, just had a glitch in one of the sub-systems that was causing some minor hesitation."

'Shit, that ass is so nice. At least she is wearing something underneath her skirt now,' thinks Keitaro once more while taking a second look.

Kaolla lifts up on her toes to give him an even better view. _She has been hoping for an opportunity such as this to come along._

His dick begins to get hard again, as Naru had molested him again underneath the table at dinnertime. _He had to expel a lot of __Chi__ to keep from making a mess._

"There Mecha-Tama Mark III, that should fix you nicely," says Kaolla triumphantly as she straightens up and stretches.

Unlike just a few of years ago, Kaolla does not jump around with glee after accomplishing her task. No, she smiles letting out a cleansing breath and wipes the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

Seeing how much his young Princess has matured, he notices that she wears her hair longer now which entices him with its freedom in the breeze. _The little 'pigtails' that she used to wear have long since been put-to-rest._

Shutting off both the laptop and tablet, Kaolla places them in a special storage compartment in the front of her hovering mechanical conveyance. She then walks over to the cockpit and closes everything down except for the most essential systems.

Stepping back to observe the shutdown, Kaolla smiles as it continues to levitate here silently on the deck.

With her work out here now complete and the man she loves sitting nearby, the Princess decides to implement another major project: him.

Keitaro gets a first-hand demonstration of Kaolla's flexibility when she does a walkover-type flip and ends up right behind him.

Taking a couple of steps down, she sits in his lap and gives him a huge surprise.

Throwing her slender arms about his neck, Kaolla lays a very romantic French kiss with a lot of tongue onto his mouth. Although he has alcohol on his breath, Kaolla does this without any hesitation whatsoever because she loves him with all of her might.

Putting his empty beer can down, Keitaro's arms come up around her tiny waist.

"Oh, Keitaro," she gasps after the kiss as Keitaro reaches into her top and fondles one of her bra-less breasts. The Princess appreciates how gentle he is while touching her body.

No longer thinking of him as an 'Onii-chan', she believes that their relationship is in for a big change.

"Kaolla-chan, that was great," says Keitaro pulling another gasp out from her when he tweaks her small erect nipple. _She may not be as large as some of the others are, but there is nothing wrong with her perfectly round tits._

"I love you so much, Keitaro," confesses the Princess in a very soft voice, "No one understands me the way that you do."

As their lips come together once more, Keitaro runs his right hand down her slender body and caresses her taut inner right thigh.

This elicits more moans from her as they continue to kiss.

Spreading her legs, he brushes up against her panty-covered slit.

Kaolla gasps when his hand goes into her panties and runs through her furry bush.

Keitaro's middle finger touches her fully erect clit on its way down to her intact hymen.

Caressing all three at once, he educes her to scream into his mouth.

Her body spasms as she floods his hand with her virginal honey.

"Did you like that, my Princess?" asks Keitaro watching her reaction to his touch.

She feels very warm inside and not because of the temperature outside. Any last reservation that she had about giving her virginity to him has just dissipated.

'Hmmm..., very sensitive,' he adds to himself. Then in a sensuous manner, he takes his hand out of her panties, puts a finger to his mouth and licks it enjoying her taste.

"Keitaro, that felt even more than good," whispers Kaolla in a soft tone while licking that same finger lustfully as she looks into his eyes.

At that moment, something passes unsaid between the two of them and they know that it is their time.

Standing up, Keitaro holds Kaolla bridal-style in his arms and heads downstairs to make her his.

'I will wait until later to pop us out,' he thinks remembering that she saw him do this already when he took his cousins home. In addition, he enjoys holding her like this…

She kisses his cheek and scissors her legs in anticipation.

_Tonight, according to the custom of her people, Keitaro will become her husband after they consummate their relationship. Since she is of the Royal House of MolMol, and of the direct line, Kaolla can give him the title of Prince Consort. She just has to have him registered onto the Roll of the Royal Court. On this note, she has already sent in all of the necessary paperwork._

Carrying Kaolla up to the third floor landing, Keitaro walks down the hallway. Stopping by the door to her room, he sees a rectangular flat panel on the jamb.

"Keitaro, my room would be best for tonight because it is sound-proofed. I may end up screaming a lot," says Kaolla matter-of-fact before reaching down to her doorjamb.

Touching the panel on the wall, the traditional door to her room whooshes open as if by magic.

This truly amazes Keitaro. (Writer's note: It is just like the old American sci-fi TV show that I refuse to mention by name.)

"Sorry, Keitaro. I forgot to tell you about installing that," says Kaolla looking sheepishly at him, "I put it in along with fixing some of the third floor wiring just the other day. Plus, I also have a few other surprises for you as well."

Her head tilts down somewhat as if she had done something naughty.

"I know that you would never do anything harmful here, so I guess it is okay," responds Keitaro giving her a quick peck on the lips. He does not want her to feel bad doing the work without asking, as what she has already done is quite impressive.

Stepping into her room, the door again quickly whooshes while it automatically closes behind them.

'It is on a ten-second timer," says Kaolla looking up at him with pride.

This is when he notices her second surprise.

Panning his view around her room, Keitaro's eyes go wide while nodding in approval.

Kaolla gets just the reaction that she had wanted from him.

"This is how I have my room configured now, Keitaro," she announces waving her hand around.

"Where did the jungle go, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro looking around.

"I got rid of the jungle when you went away with Haruka during the New Year's break last winter," she responds smiling at him with an expectant look on her face, "It was beginning to get old, so I had some people come in from MolMol and change it for me. Do you like it, Keitaro?"

He is very pleased although a bit perplexed by the changes that she made not only in here, but in other ways as well.

"Yeah… I do, Kaolla-chan. It fits you perfectly," he says smiling while walking towards the middle of the room.

From this vantage point, Keitaro sees what appears to be a very normal bedroom, well at least for someone of the status of the young woman in his arms. If having a huge four-poster king-sized bed with curtains neatly tied back, a regal-looking armoire, two large dressers with mirrors on top with an old American-style roll top desk similar to his that is open with both a laptop and PC in it, and then a small workbench towards the back near the sliding-glass door. Then, he believes that this can be normal for her.

In addition, it is very neat, clean and surprisingly well organized.

Keitaro takes this all in for a moment before getting back to the task-at-hand.

At last, a Princess gets her Prince…

Setting Kaolla down by her huge bed, instinct tells Keitaro that she has her own ideas of what she wants to do next.

Before he can even blink, she quickly strips and drop down to her knees. Going for his zipper, a quick flick of very skilled fingers has his jeans unbuttoned and she pulls the zipper down. Without hesitation, Kaolla hooks her thumbs into both his pants and boxers pulling them down to get at her prize.

Using his own innate speed, Keitaro quickly steps out of both and kicks them aside.

Kaolla's smile widens further as his large profusely leaking cock stands fully erect before her.

"Are you sure?" asks Keitaro slightly surprised.

"Without a doubt," she answers latching on to it with her right hand.

Without wasting any more time, she begins to lick the purple head like a lollipop. After just a couple of swipes with her tongue, she finds the taste of it enjoyable. This is only the beginning as there is still quite a ways to go, if what she has seen from the vids taken from when he has had sex with the others.

'I hope it goes just as well,' thinks Kaolla smiling inside.

Relishing the attention that she is giving to him, Keitaro takes off his tee shirt and tosses it aside.

Having never done this before, Kaolla hopes that she is hitting all the right spots with her tongue. 'Practicing with the silicone prosthesis seems to have helped, though he is much larger than any of those things were,' Kaolla thinks as her 'scientist mode' kicks in and believes she is on the brink of a new discovery. _For her, at the very least…_

Licking down the bulging veins of his fully engorged phallus, she takes a moment to tongue his scrotum and testicles.

Eliciting a gasp from Keitaro, she then hears him moan and shudder slightly. _This goes on her list of things to remember for the future._

"Oh shit," he hisses through his teeth.

Seemingly successful so far, Kaolla concocts another experiment to try with her lover. This involves taking his penis and lifting it so she can lick just behind his testicles.

With a loud gasp, the result of what she has done nearly causes Keitaro to fall over from too much pleasure.

A slight pause.

'Time for the next phase,' ponders Kaolla who believes that it is time to escalate everything to the next level.

Releasing his cock and leaning back for a moment, Kaolla puts her hands on the top of his thighs and lines the tip up with her lips. Opening her mouth slightly, to get her teeth out of the way, she amazes Keitaro by taking his large cock into her mouth and swallowing it to the nib in one shot.

No coughing or gagging.

"OH FUCK, KAOLLA-CHAN!" hollers Keitaro at the top of his lungs driving him wild. _Grabbing a bedpost, he does this to keep from falling over._

No one has downed his big penis as she has just done, not Kitsune, Motoko, Naru or even his beloved Haruka.

Smiling inside once more after her successful operation concerning his big dick, Kaolla continues with her experiments.

"Kaolla-chan, I am going to...," squeaks Keitaro blinking erratically before squeezing his eyes shut.

Feeling his prostate twitch, nothing prepares her for what follows.

Receiving more than she had expected, Keitaro paints her tonsils with the first volley of eleven goopy shots of his hot semen.

This causes Kaolla to back off so she can swallow his massive load.

Whimpering while firing off, the convulsions feel a lot stronger than when he had climaxed into Shinobu's mouth earlier in the week.

'By all of my gods!' her mind screams in awe of the sheer quantity of his seed as he continues to ejaculate. _He too is in awe at the intensity, which quite astonishes him._

Kaolla's amazement is on a grand scale. It yields a bigger outcome than what she had witnessed him doing with some of the others on her laptop. _Having this happen here just boggles her mind._

Although very pungent as she had thought, the taste of his semen is salty and just slightly bitter. _It all calmly went down her throat without any loss._

"Better than bananas," says Kaolla smiling after backing off.

The Princess finishes by licking any residual semen off his cock until there is nothing left, and before standing up, she kisses the purple head.

Looking up at Keitaro in expectancy, she does not have to wait very long as he puts his hands on her ass and picks her up.

Giggling, Kaolla wraps her strong slender legs around his waist feeling him pull her close as his cock marks her belly with its essence.

As they kiss again, Keitaro climbs up onto Kaolla's bed and crawls to the middle of it with his lips still joined to hers.

_Her anticipation has now reached its full peak._

Getting to where he wants to be with her, Keitaro settles them down on the soft comforter.

Kaolla removes her legs from Keitaro's waist when he begins to kiss her neck and nibble on her ears. Gasping and moaning when he licks the inside of her left ear, she becomes excessively wet.

Slowly, Keitaro methodically works his way down her nubile young body leaving behind soft kisses and comes upon one of her hardened nipples. Latching onto it, Kaolla moans when his tongue licks her teat before taking the other one in his mouth.

"Keitaro," cries Kaolla arching her back. Her arms drape on his shoulders as he continues down her body. Like the other women here, she giggles when his tongue tickles her sensitive navel.

Circling it a few times, she pants as her flat tummy heaves at the touch.

"By the gods," moans Kaolla feeling him now on her lower torso. Willingly, the Princess spreads her legs wide in submission and trust for the man she loves.

Keitaro pulls back some so he can get a good look at her neatly trimmed blonde nest and virgin well.

Her preparation for him is now complete.

Liking what he sees, Keitaro surprises Kaolla and dives down on her vulnerable Mound of Venus.

Kaolla experiences so much pleasure at this moment that her magnificent brain cannot process what is happening to her pussy right now. No words can describe all of the wonderful sensations that Keitaro is inflicting upon her as he holds her thighs firmly in place with his strong arms. Her body writhes as she goes spastic under his oral ministrations.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Her hips rise up slightly before hitting him full in the face with a massive squirt.

Keitaro does not stop to lap up her virginal honey and has other ideas while lifting her hips up off the bed. Sticking out his tongue, he rims her ass before plunging it into her sphincter.

Getting a great idea, he pours some of his _Chi_ into her while pressing down on her clit with his right index finger.

"No Keitaro, SHIT!" she screams again. Kaolla's knuckles turn white from grabbing the thick comforter as her toes curl under while they hang in the air.

_This is only the third time that Keitaro has ever heard her curse._

"Please no..., oh shit, hnnnngggg. I can...'t t...ake it, by all of the gods, STOP!" screams Kaolla almost incoherently. This is too much for her, as she bucks and writhes uncontrollably while squirting heavily once more.

Keitaro continues to violate her rear passage as he enjoys himself.

Nothing in her life has ever given her this kind of sensation before.

Giving her a break, Keitaro changes tack and gives her leaking quim another quick lick touching her clit with his tongue before pulling away. Seeing that he has pleasured her enough, Keitaro sets her nice tight little ass back on the bed.

Kaolla smiles because she has a chance to recover her wits after the experience of a lifetime. _Not breathing or panting too hard right now, her tremendous stamina has kicked in allowing her to enjoy all of his ministrations._

Slowly, Keitaro works his way back up her body.

Giggling when he sucks on her nipples once more, she puts her arms down to cradle his head.

Reaching her lips, they kiss for a moment. Keitaro then rears up, looks her in the eye and declares, "Kaolla-chan, my beautiful Princess, I am now going to claim you and make you mine. No other man can ever have you."

A tear falls from her eye when she hears this before reaching up to touch his face with her hand to reply, "Keitaro, I love you with all of my heart and give myself to you freely. Please take me and make me yours._"_

With this confession, Keitaro raises himself up from the bed with his knees to kneel before her. Ramping up his _Chi_ to quell any pain or discomfort as he did with the others, the head of his cock finds itself at the entrance of her untouched well.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, Kaolla readies herself to be de-flowered so that she may become his bride.

Smiling, Keitaro leans down without any more words, as she also nods giving him the signal to become one with him.

Pushing forward, he pierces her thin barrier.

A pleasured female gasp.

Going in about halfway, Keitaro stops and sees the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

Wanting to know if he is applying the right amount of aural pressure, Keitaro asks, "Are you in alright, Kaolla-chan?"

"Yes, my husband," responds Kaolla happily, "I am now forever yours. You are very big, so please start off slow until I get used to it." _Smiling joyfully, she is ecstatic that he had considered her feelings and did not just ram himself into her previously untouched pussy._

With this, Keitaro nods and pulls her closer with his arms going under Kaolla's body as he grasps her shoulders for the proper balance.

Lying underneath the man she loves, Kaolla reaches her legs up and cinches her heels right behind his thighs while grasping onto his arms. With everything set, they start to carry out their 'wedding night'. _At least according to what MolMol tradition dictates anyway._

Plunging ever deeper into her depths, he reaches the entrance to her cervix and stops a second time.

"Everything still alright, Kaolla-chan?" he asks looking into her eyes.

Kaolla gasps, because unlike when he went down on her, having his large penis deep inside is an experience on a completely different level.

"Yes," she answers. To show him that she means it she reaches her hands behind his head and pulls him down for a big wet French kiss.

In the middle of this kiss, he begins to pump her with his big dick. _Slowly at first, so Kaolla can get used it._

After a couple of minutes, they have a great rhythm going.

"Keitaro! Keitaro!" she cries out in between kisses and groans.

Hearing her in this manner spurs him on.

Enjoying sex for the first time, Kaolla's legs come up around his waist as she now squeezes him in a python-like grip.

Not feeling the constriction due to his phenomenal strength, Keitaro decides to change tack as he has done with the others.

Coming to a sudden stop, he leans up and pulls her up into a seated position. Grabbing onto her luscious young ass, Keitaro uses his knees and legs to give Kaolla added pleasure.

"AUGH!" screams the Princess at the top of her lungs. She has just slammed all the way down onto him and it was almost too much for her to bear.

Growling, and understanding the situation, Keitaro slams her as they kiss wildly.

In awe of the overwhelming sensations attacking her brain with its unbridled ferocity, logic does not exist to her right now. Nothing matters to Kaolla except for the raw animalistic passion that she is experiencing with Keitaro.

Making love to her is all he can think about knowing that he will not last much longer.

The same goes for his Princess as they are approaching their combined release points.

Nipping at her neck, Keitaro feels her grab a handful of his hair.

Throwing her head back, Kaolla lets out a primal shriek of total freedom.

Then, as they stop, there is total silence.

His prostate twitches once again as he floods her with a dozen hot searing shots of his potent seed.

She cums simultaneously while squirting heavily.

The intensity of their orgasm is such that they begin to glow.

By squeezing her eyes shut, she misses observing this phenomenon. Under the present circumstances, Kaolla could care less as she feels it as each shot of his warm semen enter into her womb.

_Similar to Naru, this scientific genius is discovering that Keitaro's Prostate Gland puts out a lot more volume than an ordinary man's can. __Kaolla knows that Keitaro is no ordinary man._

Together the afterglow from their bodies is awesome as neither of them breathes hard. However, the sweat just profusely pours off them as they lean in and hold onto each other.

Keitaro has never had sex on a level this intense before tonight.

So far, out of the four Hinata residents and his beloved Haruka, he is experiencing physical intimacy with her on a completely new level.

Kaolla's stamina and strength thoroughly amaze him.

"Keitaro, will you make love to me again?" she asks when the initial afterglow fades.

"Sure, Kaolla-chan," replies Keitaro smiling at her.

Holding onto Kaolla ass with his left hand, Keitaro crawls up to the head of the huge bed.

She gasps and moans the whole way.

Still 'balls deep' inside of her, Kaolla squirts as her thighs go spastic.

Keitaro just has to laugh at this.

Giggling in return, she knows why he is laughing at her.

"I cannot help it, husband," says Kaolla between panting and almost mewing at how good this all feels, "You are still very, very hard."

Laying her back down, Keitaro replies with, "Sorry, Kaolla-chan. It is that you look so kawaii."

Surprising him once again with her own innate strength, Kaolla rolls them over because she wants to pleasure him this time.

"By my gods," screams Kaolla while slamming all the way down on him.

"Take it slowly, Kaolla-chan," says Keitaro a little concerned.

"I am enjoying this, my husband," responds Kaolla taking a deep breath, "and so will you."

Something in her changes…

A mischievous smile come over Kaolla's face when she declares, "Husband, I want to do you this time."

"Uh-oh," he hisses not knowing what to expect.

Without another word, she spends the next hour experiencing sex in various positions and at different levels of intensity.

"Oh shit, what have I unleashed here?" asks Keitaro rhetorically trying not to laugh.

Kaolla may just may have just given Keitaro the gift of her virginity, but since she is not sore, she wants to indulge all of her carnal lusts. Even if it takes all night, or until she just passes out from too much pleasure and exhaustion.

Whichever comes first…?

'Just like Haru-chan,' he thinks smiling, as the two situations are nearly comparable.

Kaolla slams her pussy down very hard onto his big cock and screams her lungs out like a woman possessed.

Keitaro wonders if she has an off switch to her, now that he has fully turned his Princess on.

_Oh well, and so it goes…_

The end of a wonderful night together…

Just before midnight, things finally wind down as Keitaro holds Kaolla in his arms.

Smiling at the man she adores, Kaolla lies here quietly snuggling in his arms. It seems for all of her exertions this evening the Princess is still wide-awake and wants to share the afterglow with her new 'spouse'.

"I love you, my husband," says Kaolla breaking the silence.

"I love you too, my wife," responds Keitaro. Comprehending her meaning, he had previously studied up on Molmolian culture. Accordingly, the taking of her virginity makes him her 'de facto' spouse in the eyes of their law.

'She probably has me registered back home already,' he adds thinking of the irony. Now, he has two women who can both call him 'husband' in a symbolic way.

_Master Ryu laughs at his pupil's situation and understands that he has made the young woman here with him very happy._

Suddenly, it clicks in Keitaro's mind what he wants to do with the seven women who are in his life. He will work on all of the details when the time is more suitable, for now though, Keitaro will concentrate on the beauty that he is holding close to him.

The partial moon has risen in the sky and is shining in the window down onto our two young lovers.

Never having been so calm in all of her life, Kaolla just wants Keitaro to hold her in his arms as things wind down.

Holding this exotic beauty close to him, Keitaro wants to use his newest ability and give her a thrill. Seeing the look on her face yesterday when he popped out with his cousins, she just might appreciate it the most.

Later, she will probably want to do some diagnostic tests to measure his aural potential and semen output, so...

"Would you like to go down for a late night wash and soak, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro, "I think that the both of us really need a bath." He will use this as an opportunity to see her reaction when he pops them to the onsen.

Kaolla has quite a lot of his semen leaking from her pussy as the cool sweat on her body makes her feel very clammy.

Looking at him, she asks in a soft voice, "May I wash your back, my husband?"

"I would like that very much, my wife," answers Keitaro smiling at her and notices a significant shift in her aura. _He believes that Kaolla has now passed through a major phase in her life._

Silently, the two of them get off the bed. Using the moonlight, they look back at where they have just consummated their love and are in awe. There are quite a few very large wet stains on the quilt.

'Whoa,' thinks Keitaro.

Hearing Kaolla giggle, he feels a little embarrassed.

Standing next to him, she points at the various places where they just had sex.

"Do not worry about it, Keitaro," says Kaolla looking up at him, "This is not a valuable bedcovering although Shinobu-chan will be quite shocked when she sees it."

"Whoa," is all he can come back with. He has to laugh too. 'Maybe Shinobu-chan just might want me to make a big mess with her somewhere too,' he adds to himself. _This, and thinking about when the petite chef goes to wash all of the stains off everyone else's sheets._

Without wasting another second, he takes her hand and says, "Kaolla-chan, close your eyes for a moment. I want to do something special with you."

"Okay, Keitaro," she responds with a huge smile on her face and closes them. With her sharp mind, Kaolla figures that he is going to show her the skill that he has used with some of the others.

Ramping up his _Chi_, Keitaro at first says nothing, and then…

"Now open your eyes, Kaolla-chan."

He waits in anticipation for her reaction.

After she re-opens them, the look on Kaolla's face is priceless.

Looking around the onsen, she is totally enthralled by what he has just done with her. With Kaolla's scientific mode not kicking in at this time, it is going to take her mind a few minutes to digest fully what just occurred.

"Wow Keitaro, is there anything that you cannot do?" asks Kaolla smiling brightly as she has already accepted the fact that he has quite a few very special abilities.

"I am not sure about that one yet, Kaolla-chan," answers Keitaro knowing that the 'wheels' in her mind are turning since the shock of him pulling this on her seems to have worn off.

Kneeling behind Keitaro while scrubbing his back, she asks, "Do you have a name for your new ability, Keitaro?"

Kaolla's curiosity has gotten the better of her now. Anyone with an ounce of brains will know that this is the hallmark of a good research scientist. _She believes that he will appreciate this since he is a researcher himself._

"Instantaneous Teleportation," answers Keitaro proudly.

"Apropos under these circumstances, I guess," says Kaolla offhandedly kissing his cheek. Using her breasts, she works the soap around and giggles because it tickles her hardened nipples.

After rinsing Keitaro off, Kaolla likes how handsome he is and takes her turn on the washing stool so he can pamper her as well. Whimpering softly, she enjoys having him fondle her breasts from behind with soapy hands.

Seeing the beautiful young woman that she is, Keitaro pulls her back for a passionate French kiss. He feels her arms go back around of his neck as their tongues dance together.

When they finish, he rinses her off and her beauty really shines forth in the moonlight.

Kaolla just wants to be quiet, sit in the water and enjoy Keitaro holding her in his arms.

Afterwards, while they are toweling each other off she asks, "Keitaro, may I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, Kaolla-chan," he replies, "I would like that very much."

Now that they are finished here, Keitaro puts the towels in the laundry bin for Shinobu, and since they came down here naked that all that they have to take care of.

With the lights out down here already off, they decide to walk up to his room hand-in-hand.

When they get there, Keitaro silently slides open the door and softly says, "In the west, it is customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold." He remembers doing this with Haruka a couple of years ago and smiles at the memory.

Kaolla covers her mouth and giggles when he bends down to cradle her in his arms once more. Placing her arms around his neck, she kisses him when they step into his room.

Once inside, Keitaro sets Kaolla down on her feet before sliding the door closed.

Opening his large triple-wide futon, he pulls the sheets down since it is a nice night outside. With a gentle breeze coming in the window, they do not need them.

"Oof!" exclaims Kaolla softly jumping on the open futon.

"Are you all right, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro amused.

"Yes Keitaro. I just have to remember that a futon is not like my huge bed," answers Kaolla settling in. Smiling sheepishly, she rubs her butt. _Some habits die harder than others do in this case._

Settling in next to her, Keitaro smiles as she snuggles into his arms.

"Oyasumi, my husband," says Kaolla, "I love you."

"Oyasumi, my wife," responds Keitaro, "I love you too."

Although Keitaro feels a familiar presence by the open balcony window, neither he nor Kaolla see her standing there smiling.

'Just one left,' she thinks turning before sauntering back to bed.

With one last kiss, Keitaro and Kaolla both fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

Kyoto, early Sunday morning…

In her large apartment, Tsuruko takes a shower after morning Katas. Normally, she would use this time to relieve her 'itch', but masturbating is out of the question this morning. Too many issues weigh heavily on her mind for that right now. Most of her present thoughts concern her status in still being a virgin at the age of 30.

"What do I do about this?" she whispers sensing the conundrum as it continues to rise. Since learning from Motoko that she has given her gift to their beloved Keitaro-sama, her desire to do the same continues to burn white-hot.

For Tsuruko, masturbating is just not cutting it anymore as she longs for his touch.

Not at all jealous or even a little envious, she knows that he is man enough for all of the women who now live under his roof. Seeing him doing the impossible has already convinced her of this reality.

Laughing at the irony that she can do nothing to sate her desire towards Keitaro at this moment, Tsuruko knows that she has to make some important changes. Even if that means leaving behind her home and legacy.

Helping Yujiro out with the sham marriage to keep his clan from disowning him until he got his license to practice law did delay her plans, but with the annulment, she has no obstacles in front of her now.

Nevertheless, this warrior in love would leave here in a heartbeat. With or without her Tou-san consent, she would happily give Keitaro her virginity and bare his child. _Although her Kaa-san would support her without hesitation._

Saying this, other unforeseen considerations have not entered into the picture yet.

It might shock her some that Motoko is considering entering into a bisexual relation with someone that they both know. _Although with whom it is, would not surprise her in the least… _

Understanding that the others living at Hinata, including the heir of the Otohime clan and even Mitsune have both given themselves to him also drives her desire to bed him. _Hearing that the Fox had given herself to Keitaro, was a surprising piece of news to her given the woman's sexual proclivities._

"Haru-chan must have given her consent so that our Keitaro-sama could accept all of their gifts," she whispers as the water runs down her tall statuesque body. _Knowing her girlfriend well enough for this to be true, there could be no other possible explanation for her actions._

The matter concerning what the Urashima elders may think she sets aside until the appropriate time. This thought makes her both shudder and laugh, the latter because none of them could stop him if he wants her.

After turning the water off, Tsuruko grabs a large towel and dries off her luscious body. Looking down the front of her, she knows that her Keitaro will like what he sees if, and when she ever gets the opportunity to present it to him. _She awaits that day with much anticipation and relish._

Having combed out her long wet locks, she grabs a brush and hairdryer. Taking the time she needs with her lustrous ebon hair, Tsuruko has it whipped into the straight style that has become a hallmark here at the dojo.

"I know other men drool over me," she says with a slight giggle, "but only my Keitaro-sama can have me." _Haruka though is another matter…_

Throwing on a short silk Yukata robe, she steps into her office to do some work before lunch.

The Hinata…

With a mischievous smirk on her face, Naru awakens and opens her eyes after having a filthy dream involving the man one floor down. Since the caterwauling close by was non-existent, she slept soundly.

After the 'cobwebs' clear, she wants to put her plan involving Mutsumi into motion.

Downstairs, Keitaro wakes up after having slept very soundly and after opening his eyes, looks over at a still sleeping Kaolla.

Quietly breathing, she has a smile on her pretty face.

It is hard for him to believe that this young woman is a constantly moving bundle of very high energy.

Nevertheless, this is something that he loves about her, and after last night, Keitaro is very pleased.

A few minutes later, he feels her begin to stir and snuggle in closer to him without attempting to strangle one or more of his limbs.

"Ohaiyo, my husband," says Kaolla after opening her beautiful green eyes.

"Ohaiyo, my wife," responds Keitaro smiling at her.

Neither one of them wants to get out of bed as they begin kissing. While they tongue-wrestle, he massages one of her firm perfectly formed breasts.

Moaning, Kaolla takes ahold of his manhood and gives it a gentle squeeze.

He is about to tweak her nipple, but they stop as the hatch overhead begins to open.

Turning their heads, they look up at the ceiling.

"Ohaiyo Kei-kun, Kaolla-chan," says a beaming Naru looking at the couple down below in bed.

The Princess waves to the brunette with a big smile.

Looking at Keitaro, she continues, "Kei-kun, would you like to join me and the others down at the onsen for a morning soak?"

"Oh please, Keitaro," Kaolla says looking at him with pleading 'puppy dog' eyes. His reaction to what Naru had asked almost causes her to giggle.

Shaking his head for a moment so he can give Naru an intelligent answer, Keitaro processes the opportunity she presents to him.

His brunette lover sees this and attempts to stifle her own giggles.

_She fails…_

The thought of having six beautiful women wash his body before sitting in the onsen with them is more than Keitaro could have ever hoped for and, on top of that, to have Naru ask him. _His dick stiffens even harder in Kaolla's hand._

"Sure, Na-chan," says Keitaro knowing simplicity is best, "We will be down shortly."

"Thanks, Kei-kun. Love you," says Naru blowing him a kiss. Pulling back from the opening, she closes the hatch.

Kaolla situates her free arm around his neck since they are alone once more.

Upstairs, Naru thinks, 'Might as well let them finish what they had started.' Smiling, she remembers her own times with him.

Back in Keitaro's bed, Kaolla whispers, "Make love to me, my husband."

Without a moment's hesitation or saying another word, Keitaro rolls over on top of Kaolla as she guides him into her wet entrance.

Gasping as he goes deep into her body, she wraps her legs around his waist.

Meanwhile, in another room...

Waking up after a wonderful night of sleep, Mutsumi quickly dresses for a short ritual and workout.

The Okinawan Turtle Priestess then goes over to her families' version of a Shinto shrine that she has in her room. Though thoroughly immersed in the ancient animistic religion, the Otohime have added certain aspects to it that makes it uniquely all their own.

_Keitaro will find out about this and some other very relevant secrets about them in the near future._

Unlike Motoko, Mutsumi does not light an incense stick to help with her morning meditations. She kneels before her shrine with her hands together before a carved image of a jade turtle that is older than Imperial Japan or even the Aoyama Alliance.

The Senior Priestess of the Otohime hands the idol in question over to her heir apparent on her sixteenth birthday. Which means she received it from her Kaa-san. _She has a few male cousins older than her, but as stated, the Otohime are a matriarchal clan._

With her hands, she then forms many symbolic gestures that are part of her morning ritual.

Standing after this, Mutsumi pulls some Nisaku from a special place in her closet and sets about on her own secret morning Katas. _One day, she hopes to reveal herself to the other weapons expert here so that they may learn from each other, but not until the time is right… _(Writer's note: Nisaku are Japanese short rice-harvesting sickles)

When she finishes her sacred morning ritual, the sunny woman smiles remembering what Naru and the others have planned for her today, so that she can finally become one with Keitaro. _Without the brunette's help, her frustration and unrequited love for Keitaro would most likely have continued._

(On a side note, it has been hard work for her to keep her virginity intact since she is a very attractive woman. Constantly confessed to, this is especially challenging to her when some of those who have pledged themselves to you have been women. _Mutsumi has always liked both sexes, especially a certain young tall dark-haired Samurai._)

The Otohime all know that she loves Keitaro and none of them have never dissuaded her from chasing after him. Her Kaa-san was very choosy in finding a mate and encourages her now to do this as well. Like her Kaa-san, only one man will ever do for her. It has been hinted at that the Otohime do not go for Omiai either and allow clan members to pick their own mates. _This is the major reason why at twenty-four, she is still unattached._

A memory suddenly comes into her mind about a time when she kissed Keitaro at the Aoyama compound when they had a friendly clan get-together eight years ago. The look that Haruka gave her for doing this said many things to her, and none of them was good. She did not press the matter or ask why that she got angry in congratulating him for getting into the top high school in the Tokyo area, and for being number one in his class as well. _This is the first time in a while that Mutsumi has thought about what happened back then._

For some reason unknown to her, Haruka is still very possessive with him even though this past week he has claimed all of her roommates.

_She will find out why very soon._

'It's not fair,' she thinks, 'I was in the same room as him on the day he was born.'

With the knowledge that she has to stop being 'passive-aggressive', Mutsumi needs to tell Keitaro that she loves him before all of her chances are gone. Maybe this morning, she can finally muster up the courage and do what is necessary.

"Maybe Mitsune has it right after all," she whispers attempting to shake off her hesitation.

Naked, Mutsumi steps over to her mirror and looks over her flawless body. Like all of the Otohime women, she is naturally a very striking woman. With large breasts that have slightly puffy areolas, they are only just fractionally smaller than Kitsune's huge bullets. Her slender waist and hips are just two of the very formidable assets that are set on top of a beautiful pair of legs. Mutsumi's calf-length dark-brown tresses, like Naru's and Motoko's, sets off her lovely face.

In public though, she keeps everything modestly covered up, because the only man she wants seeing her lustrous body is Keitaro.

Smiling brightly and stepping away, she decides that today will be her day and grabs for her robe. After slipping it on, Mutsumi steps out of her room with her basket and hopes that Karma will favor her this time.

"I will be positive," she whispers as her sunny visage returns.

Fun in the onsen…

Having gathered, everyone listens to Naru give a quick reiteration of her plan for Mutsumi.

With this, everyone nods and then strips.

The timing is perfect as the woman in question joins them.

"You will soon officially be part of the harem, Mutsumi," says Kitsune smiling as Motoko and Shinobu turn red.

"Kei-kun and Kaolla must have had sex in her room first," says Naru knowingly, "It was quiet in his room although they ended up sleeping in his futon when they finished."

"It is soundproof in her room," interjects Shinobu trying to be less shy.

"Since I can no feel my Keitaro-sama when he uses his abilities," says Motoko putting the pieces together, "He must have taken Kaolla-chan's gift in there first, before going down to the onsen with her to clean up and then head back to sleep in his room."

"I agree, Motoko-chan," says Mutsumi smiling as what she said makes sense.

The smile makes Motoko blush slightly causing her to turn away.

Ten minutes later…

"Whoa," says Keitaro seeing five very naked women standing or kneeling around a wash stool at the ready. This sight is enough to get him hard again. _He has absolutely no thought of trying to suppress it._

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Senpai," says Shinobu smiling sweetly at him. Her face is only slightly red as she is no longer nervous. In addition, she finds herself enjoying being naked in front of the man she practically worships.

Kitsune has been 'eyeballing' her petite body as well.

Looking freshly fucked, the Princess smiles brightly at the other residents who are out here.

Quickly, she realizes the meaning of what Naru had said through the hatch.

Releasing Keitaro's hand, she turns him over to let her roommates, as they will now clean-up and pamper her new 'husband'.

This does not bother her in the least; multiple-marriages, harems and seraglios are both commonplace and legal in MolMol.

"Ohaiyo, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko shyly tilting her head down.

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun," says Naru smiling at him.

All of the others notice what is leaking down the Princesses' thighs as she steps over to an empty stool close-by.

Kitsune and Naru snicker at the sight.

Kaolla turns on the spigot and washes off all of her morning's exertions.

Nevertheless, there is something else here in the onsen that is distracting them right now.

"Ohaiyo, Kei-kun," says Kitsune getting up off her knees before sauntering over to the man she loves.

All eyes are on what is at full salute between his legs after Kitsune wraps her arms around his neck. She gives him a tender French kiss before leading him over to where the others are waiting.

'Son-of-a-bitch, if we hadn't promised Mutsumi that she could have him, I would be riding Kei-kun again right now,' screams the Fox in her mind. Her eyes barely move from her lover's groin as she takes her place by the stool.

Sitting quietly with a 'shit-eating' grin on his face, he allows the girls to pamper him and gives Kaolla a quick look as she can barely contain her mirth.

_'_Shit,' is the only thought that Naru can come up with now.

The others groan to themselves and settle for a kiss before they begin.

Motoko and Shinobu are bright red now as they both begin leaking down their thighs. The duo then starts to wash his sides.

Kaolla gets the giggles looking at them because they all look like a pack of hungry 'she-wolves' in heat.

Naru and Kitsune wash front of their lover.

The brunette smiles and takes a sponge to scrub his chest.

Kitsune groans audibly as she gently washes his hard cock and scrotum.

_The others giggle at her dilemma._

"Quiet you," says Kitsune having a lot of trouble maintaining her equilibrium. The last thing the Fox needs is someone snickering in her direction who has just had sex with the man she loves.

Mutsumi has the prime spot as she washes Keitaro's back. At first, she uses a sponge, but when Keitaro turns his head to look at her, she says, "I love you, Kei-kun," and tosses it aside.

Allowing a newfound courage to embolden her, Mutsumi uses her huge boobs to spread the soap around his back.

Getting a cue from her actions, the others stop, rinse off and kiss Keitaro before heading into the warm water.

Perceiving that something peculiar is going on here, Keitaro will just let everything unfold.

The way Naru acted when she opened the hatch cover overhead clues him into believing that this situation was all her idea.

'I will thank her later,' he thinks as warm water rinses the soap off his body.

Everyone likes the sight of a cleaned-up Keitaro after the Okinawan finishes rinsing him off.

Joining the others in the warm water for a relaxing soak, both find themselves quickly surrounded by the others.

Thirty minutes later, everyone is out of the onsen and toweling off from enjoying a wonderful time in the water.

Once more, all of the women have their eyes glued onto his ever-raging hard-on flopping around before them. _It is mesmerizing._

Wrapped in a towel, Shinobu accidently walks into the closed sliding glass door.

"Ow," she says after bouncing off after being unable to take her eyes off her beloved Senpai. The petite chef feels silly while rubbing her sore forehead.

Turning bright red, Motoko groans in frustration and almost forgets the reason why she is even out here.

Whimpering, as she cannot stand to be out here anymore, the Samurai throws the door open and runs past the others. She was about to fling herself at her Keitaro-sama and have her way with him, but her Mutsumi-Sempai needs him much more desperately.

"Shit," whispers Kitsune audibly after seeing Motoko run inside, she then helps a slightly stunned Shinobu back into the manse.

Kaolla heads in right behind them with a knowing look on her face, and hopes that the Priestess experiences the happiness she so deserves.

Lastly, Naru nods to Mutsumi, and will leave everything up to her as she strolls in to give them their privacy.

Taking one last look, the brunette smiles and closes the door behind her.

'She is the last one of us,' thinks Naru going up the hallway.

The brunette heads over to the main stairwell and knows that her oldest friend will soon be very happy.

Finally, Mutsumi's fondest desire…

Sometimes enishi takes a detour before it gets back onto the correct path. At least that is what one of our lovers now thinks.

"By all of the gods, Kei-kun," says Mutsumi who stands here all alone with him, "This feels really good."

For a long time, Mutsumi has waited for this moment and is happy to have kept her gift intact for the only man that she has ever loved. _Becoming one with her beloved Keitaro will be the happiest moment in her already full life._

Standing behind her, Keitaro reaches around and gently caresses her very large treasures.

With her arms back around Keitaro's neck, she turns her head allowing his lips to capture hers.

Their tongues twirl as neither wants to move at this moment.

When it breaks, he asks, "How could I have been so blind to this?" Very rhetorical on his part, he then settles to nibbling on the soft underpart of her right ear.

"My love, please forget about it," responds Mutsumi wanting to put his mind at ease, "You have me now." She can never hold a grudge against him, no matter what the cause.

"Okay, Mu-chan," Keitaro says finally understanding how gentle and kind she truly is.

"Hnnnngggg! OOOOO!" moans Mutsumi loudly as Keitaro tweaks and playfully tugs at her 'puffies'.

With him doing this, she lifts her ass up slightly and gently captures his big dick in between the gap of her thighs.

Mutsumi squeezes his treasure in return and rubs it across her virginal covering.

"Where did you learn to perform sumata, Mutsumi-chan?" asks Keitaro. _Haruka has done this to him many times, so he knows what is going on. _(Writer's note: Sumata is non-penetrative sex involving the woman squeezing a penis between her thighs. She simultaneously stimulates the exterior of her vagina with it by undulating back-and-forth.)

"That is my secret, Kei-kun," answers Mutsumi in a lusty lilt. _If she keeps this up even her rear entrance will not stay pure for very much longer._

'By all of the gods! I have to take her somewhere special,' he thinks.

Her lips occupy his or he would say something else, so building up his _Chi_, Keitaro and Mutsumi quietly pop out.

Up in Motoko's room…

Masturbating since running back to her room, the Samurai has multiple climaxes and lies there exhausted on her futon. Leaving a large wet spot on her sheets, she really does not care about this as her two favorite people are about to become one.

Elsewhere…

Mutsumi knows that something has happened to her and Keitaro even though she can no longer feel the changes in his aura. Kissing his lips and tongue-dancing holds more of a priority to her than opening her eyes to see what he is doing.

Shortly, she will see where her lover has brought them, so that they may consummate their love when the kissing ends.

_Her trust in him is beyond absolute._

When it breaks and her eyes open, the first thing Mutsumi notices is that the two of them are on a mostly sandy beach in some tropical setting with an active volcano burbling in the background as a nearby lava flows cools.

The sun seems to be a lot higher in the sky as well.

"Kei-kun, where are we?" asks Mutsumi trying not to gasp again.

Meanwhile, he is nibbling on an exposed earlobe in between kissing and licking her craned neck.

"The big island of Hawaii, I think," he answers after taking his tongue out of her ear, "At least that is what I had on my mind before we popped out."

"Wow, Kei-kun," says Mutsumi happily before groaning her pleasure, "This is so kawaii."

"I thought that you would like it, Mu-chan," he says just before giving her another long French kiss.

A hand leaves her left breast and trails down her slender naked torso with the middle finger of his left hand brushing her neatly trimmed nest. Finding her fully erect clit poking out from its hood, Keitaro touches this magic button with his _Chi_ lit up eliciting a loud scream from his Priestess.

"Aaaauuuugggghhhhh!" squeals Mutsumi squirting a powerful stream into the sand.

"I thought you might like that too, Mu-chan," says Keitaro fingering her intact hymen.

No longer wanting to have him only pleasure her, she surprises Keitaro by boldly turning in his arms, and says, "I love you more than mere words can say, Kei-kun. Allow what I do next say what my words cannot."

With a tear of happiness falling to her cheek, Mutsumi steps back and drops to her knees. Seeing for the first time what is truly before her, she stares intently at his large cock and leans in to take a taste of what is leaking from the tip. Flicking her tongue out to catch it, she finds his pre-cum to be bitter and a bit salty.

"I want an appetizer before settling in for the main course," says Mutsumi surprising him.

What she does next catches Keitaro off balance, as she decides to change tack and becomes more aggressive. _She just needed a little encouragement to bring her to this point._

"Oh shit!" hollers Keitaro not expecting her to do take his whole length down without gagging in one shot and part of his scrotum as too.

Hearing him yell, Mutsumi then decides to add something to it when she tongues between his large balls.

"Oh fuck!" Keitaro cries out again.

Having to grab onto a cooled off lava flow, Keitaro tries to keep from falling over as she applies more suction. _This is something that he has had to do regularly in the past, but it seems that with more than just Haruka doing this to him now, this will become even more of a commonplace occurrence._

Licking the veins up and down his shaft, Mutsumi decides to get a little nasty by sticking a finger into Keitaro's ass to get a quicker payoff. Lifting his manhood up at the same time, she licks a spot right behind the scrotum and…

"GEEZU...! What are yo...u, oh shit Mutsumi-chan!" is all Keitaro can say as his prostate begins to convulse.

Freezing up, his body involuntarily stiffens due to her ministrations causing him to cut loose.

Like six others before her, Mutsumi has absolutely no idea of the massive volume of semen that is about to inundate her mouth.

With the first spurt, Mutsumi has to back off as he paints her tonsils. The others had warned her about this, but she did not fully comprehend the scale being a nursing Grad. _She has studied the male reproductive system in class just like Naru and as her brunette roomie has also recently discovered, Keitaro is no ordinary male when it comes to anything anymore._

After the initial shock wears off and without gagging, she backs off putting her lips around the head and swallows rapidly not wanting to waste a single drop of his precious gift to her.

A total of ten times Keitaro goes off into her mouth.

Breathing again after re-opening his eyes, Keitaro catches it after being on the receiving end of one of the most amazing blowjobs' ever. _This even tops what Kaolla did to him the previous evening._

About to ask the obvious question about where she had learned to do this, he assumes there are some secrets that a woman would never reveal.

"Kei-kun, this is what you get for using your _Chi_ on me," she says giggling after licking him clean.

Mutsumi never gets a chance to ask him how he enjoyed it…

On her back in a grassy knoll, Mutsumi is doing some more screaming of her own as Keitaro inflicts on her the same type of pleasure that she had just inflicted on him.

With him prying her thighs open, he lifts her beautiful ass off the ground and earnestly eats out her virgin pussy. Sloppily, his tongue and lips move all over it as they ravish her untouched opening. Nipping gently at her unsheathed clit with his teeth, he suddenly receives a massive squirt between the eyes for his efforts. Not stopping with this, he remembers the fun he had attacking the sphincters of some of the others, and so without hesitation, Keitaro spreads her ass cheeks and plunges in.

"OH SHIT!" screams Mutsumi at the top of her lungs as the man she loves is wonderfully violating her ass.

Sending a massive amount of pleasure to her brain, Mutsumi just about experiences a major mental shutdown.

It is a good thing Keitaro has a firm grip on her thighs or she would be wailing on him with them as she thrashes about wildly.

Stiffening up like an ironing board, she cuts loose again when he tweaks her clitoris to double her pleasure.

Keitaro gets another big splash from her as she drenches his forehead.

"What the...," is all he can say when she stops squirting and bucking. _He then sets her ass back onto the ground._

Mutsumi, for her part, is trying to stay 'with it' after such a wonderful tongue-lashing. _Not a stranger to oral sex, many former female lovers have gone down on her, but none of them has made her mind almost melt._

"Whew!" she says after catching her breath.

Smiling, she looks down between her legs at the man who has just given her a wonderful memory.

Rising up and looking back into her eyes, Keitaro now hovers over his oldest friend and declares, "I am going to claim you like I did all of the others, Mutsumi-chan. You are mine now and no other man can ever have you."

Reaching up and places her arms around his neck, a smiling Mutsumi has waited a long time to hear these words from him. In response to his declaration, she then says, "Yes, my Kei-kun. I am yours and have dreamed of this day for a long, long time."

Looking into her beautiful eyes, Keitaro does not have to touch his rock-hard cock. It is already at the door to her entrance. The bulbous, purple head nestles up against her hymen and waits for the proper moment.

Ramping up his _Chi_, Keitaro wants to make sure that this special woman has pleasure as she gives him her gift.

Feeling nothing from him now, Mutsumi trusts that he will not hurt her when they become one.

Getting a nod from her that she is ready, he slowly pushes forward and breaks her virginal barrier.

A gasp is the only thing that proceeds from her mouth. Mutsumi is ecstatic that she has now joined herself to her beloved Keitaro.

"Are you okay, Mutsumi-chan?" he asks breaking any silent tension.

"Yes, my darling Kei-kun," she responds most sunnily, "I am more than you will ever know." A tear forms in her eye because words cannot even begin to describe the joy she feels. _This is now her most precious memory._

Neither say another word.

They kiss and pant, sweat and push against each other working towards a mutual release point.

He, for one, understands what she has been feeling for him throughout the years because while connected to her, her aura somehow enmeshes itself with his. Although he is closest to Haruka in everything else, a separate bond forms with the woman underneath him as she feels so very different.

Feeling each thrust as she struggles to take it all in, Mutsumi had expected some pain or discomfort from her first time, but there is none of that. 'He loves me,' is her thought on this matter that she locks it away as another happy memory.

The grunting and groaning increases in volume as they are about to experience their first orgasm together.

Arching his back, Keitaro picks up speed and feels Mutsumi grab a hold onto his ass. With her ankles locked together in the small of his back, she squeezes his waist tight in her ecstasy.

"Keitaro! I am going to cum," screams Mutsumi before starting to whimper uncontrollably.

"Mu-chan," growls Keitaro lifting off her belly. Pumping two more times, he…

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" they shriek in harmony as their mutual release culminates in a massive orgasm.

She sprays all over his dick, balls and thighs.

He fires off twelve tremendous bolts of hot semen into her vulnerable womb overwhelming it.

Shaking violently, Mutsumi's hips continue twitching as each volley hits the back of her uterus. _Never in her life has she felt anything this amazing._

Meanwhile, not too far away.

"Hey Ray," says a loud voice in English not too far away, "Check over by that old lava flow. I thought I heard a woman screaming over there."

The speaker is wearing the uniform of the US National Park Service.

He and the man named Ray approach the two lovers who are in the midst of a mutual orgasm.

"Whoa, what the hell!" hollers Ray rounding the bend to where Keitaro and Mutsumi are still having sex.

"Kuso ā!" says Keitaro looking at the two Park officers as he finishes cumming into Mutsumi. (Writer's note: 'Oh Shit' in Japanese)

Not bothering to stay to explain why he and Mutsumi are naked while having sex on an American beach over 6200 kilometers from home, Keitaro powers up his _Chi_ rather quickly.

One of the officers reaches for his smart phone to take a picture of the scene playing itself out before him.

The other officer can only smile.

Popping out still joined to her, he has them go back home.

Feeling him power expend his power through where their bodies joins, Mutsumi shrieks loudly and climaxes her heaviest as they disappear from paradise.

Back in Hawaii…

All of the sudden, the two naked people having sex before them disappear.

"I didn't see a damn thing and neither did you," says a flabbergasted Ray.

He and his fellow officer are still gawking at spot where the couple had been screwing.

"Nothing to report here," responds the other officer.

The two turn and just simply leave the now deserted beach.

Back at the Hinata onsen, the results of their narrow escape…

"Kei-kun, what just happened?" asks Mutsumi after her thighs quit quivering and she had stopped squirting.

This is after separating and untangling herself from him, as she somehow managed to sit on a stool.

A romantic backwashing commences.

"In a 'nutshell' Mutsumi-chan, we got caught having sex back there in Hawaii," answers Keitaro breathlessly trying to stifle his laughter, "I think we popped back here in the nick-of-time before one of them could snap a picture of us on their smart phones and post it on YouTube™ or Facebook™".

Remembering the look on the faces of two officers while he was blowing his load into Mutsumi is a now an unforgettable memory. _Haruka will probably get a kick out of it when he tells her, after she backhands him first upside the head that is._

"Well, Kei-kun. At least I finally got to give you my gift," says Mutsumi giggling as her sunny disposition has returned and is in full force. Having a great sense of humor, she will always treasure the exact moment when they became one. Being too much into her orgasmic bliss to remember anything else, it really does not matter to the Okinawan about what happened with the officers.

The pair of them just let the obvious slip by as they chalk it up to a typical day in their relationship. _At least this is something that they can laugh about when they get older._

Later that evening, sitting around the common room…

When the others hear the details of their tryst in Hawaii, Kitsune and Naru cannot not stop laughing at the duo.

"I am wondering if it was a good idea pairing you two up," teases the brunette sitting on one side of Keitaro.

"It was fun anyway, Naru-chan," says a very positive Priestess as her sunny smile stays intact while sitting with Motoko on the loveseat.

"Oh the fun we could have had if there were any pics taken," says Kitsune snickering as she aims that one at Keitaro.

Sitting next to her, Shinobu blushes and smiles as she listens to the friendly barbs.

"Maybe," he says popping open a can of beer and sharing some with the other three legal aged residents living here.

"Seeing two Japanese nationals, one the heir to the most prestigious family here, must have been quite a shock to them, husband," quips Kaolla sitting on Keitaro's other side while scanning him with a new device that she has just invented, "I just hope that neither of those two park officers recognized who you were though."

Saying this so matter-of-fact, as well as deadpan, catches everyone sitting here off guard. The tone is so dry that the others have to do a mental re-set.

"I do have a sense of humor," beams Kaolla scanning the room.

"Ooo-whooo," snickers Kitsune as she shakes her head.

Everyone then laughs as the Hinata residents enjoy each other's company until bedtime.

_Of course, the girls all expect a kiss before heading off to their respective rooms._

In summation…

Keitaro lies in his futon with Mutsumi and holds her while she sleeps.

The day was a good one, although it was a bit strange from his perspective with everything that had transpired since this particular morning had begun.

Nevertheless, before falling asleep, a smile comes across his face as he thinks about what a difference the last week has made in the lives of those who live here at the Hinata.

It is Keitaro's hope that in the coming days, Karma will bring them all even closer together.

Closing the book on what was, he joins the woman next to him in a good night's rest.

Master Ryu smiles…

End of Chapter


	11. XI

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 11: We all have to start somewhere

Busy, busy, busy…

Early Wednesday evening…

"There are just too many fucking e-mails and text messages today," mutters Keitaro to himself. The past three days had been relatively easy with keeping up on correspondence, but this evening is a different matter. He looks at what is on the screen before him, bows his head a little and rubs between his eyes to help relieve some of the mental strain.

All that massaging his temple seems to do is to remind him of how stressed out he really is.

'Whoever said that things were supposed to get better as the week went on is definitely full of shit?' thinks Keitaro rhetorically, 'By all of the gods, I wish Kana-chan was here.'

Keitaro has been staring at the screen of his laptop since he came home from Toudai late in the afternoon, and only took a short break for dinner.

One thing for sure, he truly does miss his Imouto-chan Kanako since she had taken off with Hina Baa-chan. After testing out to shorten the first semester of her second year, she wanted to experience some 'real life' adventures and have fun while traveling through North America.

Whenever she would come over, her help was invaluable in keeping him organized and on track with the mundane day-to-day family business. In addition, it made Naru happy to see her as well as he would listen to their caterwauling during her visits.

Keitaro is smart enough to realize that genius does not always translate being a good manager of ones' time, although he is thankful to be better at it than most people are in his strata. _Having Haruka and her business acumen at his disposal on a daily basis has also been a blessing-in-disguise. He knows that her MBA is not just another framed piece of paper that hangs on her office wall down at the Tea Shoppe._

"I am thankful that Kana-chan wants to live here as well when she returns from America," he whispers scrolling down one extendedly long email. _Although, when she finds out about him having sex with Naru before her could in of itself be an issue. _

Keitaro sighs half sarcastically as he regains his focus.

_In America, a young woman sneezes._

In addition, Keitaro does not want a coterie of assistants slaving over things for him, as he would rather do for himself. That in of itself may have to change as Isao's Tou-san keeps sending him staff applicants to look at on a daily basis. _These he puts off to the side until after the re-build._

After the rebuild is complete, he believes that Isao will become his butler and the head of his household staff. Hina Baa-chan will probably insist on it. _There is no one he trusts more than the young man who has proven himself trustworthy on numerous occasions._

"His fiancé is a great planner and organizer too," whispers Keitaro, "She will make a great assistant for Haru-chan."

Yoko Oba-san sent him copies of the plans she drew for staff housing that Keitaro plans on having built where the old Urashima Annex used to stand. Personally, he sought permission from Hina Baa-chan to have the old eyesore torn down last year.

"The property is yours to do want you want, Kei-kun," replied Hina when he made his query.

Mariko Ōoba-san laughed when Hina told her.

'They will have a much larger onsen for their own personal use,' he muses thinking about all of the changes that are coming.

As has been his habit lately, Keitaro sits at his desk and attempts to get some Urashima clan work finished before moving onto his Grad studies. Although he has no more papers to write and his class work is nearly complete this semester, there is still the major two-day cataloging event coming up just before the campus shutdown.

It helps that Tokyo University will be closing early this year due to some major construction on the main campus.

The private Academy where Kaolla and Shinobu attend closes early as well, much earlier than the public schools. This also makes certain details easier to implement.

Rolling with the punches, he keeps forging ahead.

Pulling out a flash drive out from a hidden drawer in his rolltop desk, he inserts it into a port of his laptop and waits. When it opens, he immediately adds some new information regarding the upcoming summertime events, most of which are speculative right now.

With what he has in mind concerning the women in his life, Keitaro hopes that Karma stays on his side.

Closing that particular folder after saving the information on it, he opens another one at the bottom of the page.

"It has already begun," he says nodding at what is on the screen.

First…

On Monday, he had called the family solicitor in Tokyo to make an appointment with the senior partner.

When the line connects, he talks to a receptionist who forwards his call to the senior partner who always takes care of his business personally.

"As ever Keitaro-sama, I and this firm are ever at your disposal," says the solicitor respectfully.

One down, as this overcomes a big hurdle.

Second…

That same evening, Keitaro went over the Hinata construction timetables. This is because he needed to figure out where nine people could stay on very short notice.

Yoko Oba-san gave him a great suggestion of where they can all go and relax together this coming summer. He has never been to the Otohime home island, only to their compounds in Osaka and Okinawa.

In addition, he knows that Mutsumi's Kaa-san would love to see him again.

He will want to ask the others about this before finalizing any reservations, as they may have their own suggestions about where to go.

"Hmmm…, Yoko Oba-san is very close to Otohime Natsumi-san," muses Keitaro quietly, "Maybe she can help, or at the very least, ask her. That of course would be one less worry for me."

Taking a moment, he thinks about the woman who had brought him into this world and knows that there is a certain connection between the two of them. To what extent that is, only the gods know…

"Enough of that for now," says Keitaro sitting back in his chair. _He places these thoughts on the back burner and changes tack._

Pushing away from his desk and getting up from his big chair, Keitaro walks over to the open balcony window. Stepping outside, he looks out at Sagami Bay off in the distance.

Around the Hill, there is little to do before Yoko Oba-san takes on the role of superintendent and oversees the renovation of the ancient Hinata manse along with the re-building of its dilapidated outbuildings.

Nevertheless, these few items are only the 'tip of the iceberg' as he sees it.

There is still about 50 gigabytes of material that he has typed into and then had downloaded from his laptop onto flash drives over the past couple of months. Working with this, his next trick will be to try to make a coherent presentation to Haruka and those who live with him before the actual physical construction begins in a few weeks.

What he has to say should go over better now since a couple of the residents are a lot more receptive to him. _Even he did not foresee them changing their attitudes so fast._

Both Keitaro and Master Ryu smile at the definite changes in the two young women.

"Next Thursday," says Keitaro aloud in a 'Eureka' moment.

Quickly walking back to his desk, he sits and blocks out some time to get everything organized for a big meeting he now wants to hold with them next Friday.

Right now, Kitsune is too busy writing and trying to flirt with him, as well as Shinobu, to pry into his business, and…

"Kaolla is also too busy getting rid of her old 'toys' and deleting databases of such nonsense to be a problem," muses Keitaro humorously about his 'wife'.

The rest he has no qualms with when it comes to dealing in these matters.

_Master Ryu laughs._

Two down…

Yesterday morning at Tokyo U…

Before meeting up with Mutsumi, Naru and Motoko for lunch, Keitaro put in a call to the shop where he had some special rings made two years before.

The master jeweler took the call personally and informed him that he is, as always, at the disposal of the Urashima clan. _He seems to be hearing that a lot lately…_

Then, Keitaro gives the man a cursory description of what he wants. Pulling a flash drive from his shirt pocket, he looks at it for a moment, and says, "I will send you the info and specifications in about an hour. I have to go for now."

He places the drive back into his pocket and heads to his rendezvous.

After a fun lunch and some definite PDA, Keitaro heads back to the Science Building to do some work for the department. Setting his laptop up on his desk, he plugs the cord into a wall socket and turns it on.

However, before that…

Linking into the University's internet, Keitaro goes brings up the website that he wants. This is when he plugs a certain flash drive into his machine.

In an e-mail attachment, he sends the pertinent information off to the jeweler. _It tells the jeweler the type, size and amount of what he wants made. He is 'guesstimating' this and believes that with his cognitive abilities, there should be little to no problems._

Keitaro receives a quick conformation that his order will be easy to fill, and when he can expect to pick it up.

Three down…

Yesterday afternoon, he also received a text message from Yoko Oba-san inviting him out to lunch tomorrow before his big date with Kitsune. Seeing her is always a pleasure and it will give him the break that he needs in between all of his other stops.

Smiling at her message, Keitaro answers back and informs her that he will meet her at the bistro in the Urashima Building.

"Two dates in one day," he says trying not to get hard.

Along with this, Keitaro has also made an appointment with the top design tailor in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo. Since he is the Urashima heir, the owner gave him his undivided attention and cleared his calendar so he could personally take care of his shops' most prestigious client. _Yoko Oba-san and Haruka have brought him there many times as part of their spoiling him rotten over the years. His Otō-san and Ruka Oji-san also have their suits made there, as do many other prominent people in their family and social strata._

'Knowing Kit-chan,' thinks Keitaro sitting back at his desk still daydreaming as the shadows get longer, 'She will probably wear something special to knock my eyeballs out. I think it is only fair that I do the same thing for her.'

The store manager informed Keitaro that he is at his disposal, and will be waiting for him.

'I guess it pays to be an Urashima then,' he muses once more back in the present.

The day before, Keitaro checked to confirm the four special reservations that he had made for his big date tomorrow night. He had sent out three text messages and then had received back three confirmations.

Four down and only one thing remains for right now.

The most difficult thing…

A 'fun' conversation…

Back fully to Wednesday evening, as his perusing ends.

Well, one more call is all that Keitaro has to make, and he rues it somewhat. This last call is to someone for whom he holds in the highest regard, and hopes that she is not too upset with him.

This person has a legendary temper and a vocabulary to match…

Sitting in his comfortable office chair, Keitaro makes sure that he is extra comfortable as he picks the smart phone up off the desk. Nervously hitting a number on the speed dial, it is his hope that the device's speaker does not melt into slag during this conversation.

So…

"Moshi, moshi," comes a familiar voice that sounds a bit disgruntled on the other end, "What the fuck, Kei-kun! Why the hell haven't I heard from you in a while? Did you forget about me or something?"

"Gomenasai, Mariko Ōoba-chan," responds Keitaro sounding a bit sheepish.

"Well! I'm waiting," says Mariko angrily not giving him any room to maneuver.

"I have been very busy since starting my Master's Program at Tokyo U," responds Keitaro trying to placate her, "Plus, I am also trying to get the Hinata re-build organized with Yoko Oba-san."

She is the one person in his family that he hates disappointing because of their close relationship.

"Oh bullshit, Kei-kun," says Mariko not at all happy with his excuses, "Even with everything that is going on right now, you can still spare some time just to call and say hello. I do not even think that would kill you, but 'be that as it may'. Now then, do you still want to use the limo and Isao-san this Thursday evening? If you do, just tell me something then, what is her name and are you going to get 'some' afterwards? Where are you taking her for dinner and are you going to a club after that? Do you have a room at a good hotel booked for the evening or are you going to your condo?"

Asking these questions in rapid succession just for the shock value, Mariko loves needling him whenever the chance arises.

On Monday, she had received his e-mail on this subject, but did not reply in hopes that he would call and ask her himself.

There is a deafening silence on the other end of the line for a moment. _It lasts almost an eternity…_

Laughing, Mariko listens to him sputter on the other end of the line. There is nothing sacred or off limits to her, because she loves seeing just how far she go in embarrassing him and how many shades of red she can make his face turn at once.

Hina though, just asks her not to let things get too much out of hand. Her Nee-chan has had many a good laugh when listening in on her conversations with the two on the phone.

"Ōoba-chan!" answers Keitaro after the initial shock of what she said wears off a little.

It would not surprise him if somehow she has figured out his plans to spoil Kitsune rotten on their big date coming up tomorrow night. Her intuition frightens him by its accuracy sometimes. _He also knows that her mind is always in the gutter, so this is nothing new to him._

Laughing, Mariko decides that she has done enough damage for now in getting him all flustered.

"I'm just busting your balls like I used to do with your Tou-san, Kei-kun," says Mariko deciding to let him off the hook and be a bit more merciful, "He would turn a bright shade of crimson when Hina and I would tease him unmercifully when he was courting your Kaa-san. Let me just tell you this before I go, you can have the car and my driver tomorrow night. Also, if you are going all out for this young woman, whoever she may be, treat her as if she is someone very special. Okay."

She changes her tack into a more serious mode, which catches him slightly at unawares.

Keitaro takes a few moments to collect his thoughts, he then replies, "Hai, Ōoba-chan. Oh yes, and before I go. Next week I would like to stop by your penthouse with Haruka to discuss something very important with you. That is if I may." _Due to her own schedule, he knows that his Kaa-san will be out of the office. However, that story is for another time…_

"Kei-kun, you know my door is always open for the two of you. However, do me a favor though before your visit. Call and first check with my secretary to see if my calendar is clear on the day that you want to drop by. It would piss me off if I was busy then and missed you two," says Mariko in a more thoughtful tone of voice.

"Hai, Mariko Ōoba-chan," responds Keitaro respectfully. Even though he is the family heir, Keitaro always gives proper deference to his elders within the Urashima. This is why he is so highly thought of by everyone in the clan.

After the connection breaks, Keitaro plugs his smart in before setting it on a shelf in his rolltop and sighs in relief.

"At least she is not pissed off at me," he mutters under his breath.

That is four less things on his plate, but…

With Haruka, as her day winds down…

After a successful day of business, Haruka sits at her office desk perusing some of the old photo albums containing pictures of her and Keitaro. With her laptop turned on, she reminisces about where and when they took each photo together down through the years.

After taking the expense to have old photographs professionally digitized onto flash drives, she had the albums sealed away in plastic storage boxes and has them stacked in the back of her closet. With the new digital format, she can peruse them anytime she wants to now. She even had the collection given to her by Narumi Oba-san digitized as well and had the drives duplicated for her.

Narumi Oba-san sent her an email afterward thanking her for getting this done.

Scrolling through some of her favorite photos, Haruka believes that taking the time to do this was worth all the effort and expense. After all, he is her most important and precious person. The agreement Haruka made with him that Saturday evening is weighing heavily on her mind because she loves him so much.

It also haunts her when she goes to bed and cries herself to sleep knowing that another woman is in his arms. For many years, it was just them, now though…

Perhaps that is the reason why she had almost raped him after he popped them up to his penthouse after visiting from her parent's house. With Harumi distracted and them together on his bed, she was in no mood then for taking any prisoners as she had him take her until needing to shower before dinner.

Scrolling through another set of photos, she remembers when they went to the Egg Dome and saw the Yomiuri Giants play the Yakult Swallows. The pennants that they bought together that evening are still hanging on her bedroom wall.

Haruka sighs.

One of the moments that Haruka takes a lot of comfort in each day is receiving texts and e-mails from Harumi. She is very thankful for her Imouto-chan and wants to find a special gift for Harumi on her tenth birthday just before the O-tsukimi Festival in October. Photos together of the two siblings are also on flash drives preserved alongside the other ones that she has of her beloved.

She then plugs a flash drive in with his baby pictures on it and stops…

Something stored on the back burner of her memory then comes to the forefront when she sees the first picture she took with Keitaro. On the screen before Haruka is a photo of when she held her beloved in her arms when he was only two days old. _It is one of her favorite memories._

'He was so precious back then,' she thinks. A tear forms and falls on her cheek.

Suddenly, a smile comes over her beautiful face and chases away any lingering feelings of regret that she has been carrying around with her. Haruka looks at his sweet innocent face and comes to a decision about their future together.

However, when she finalizes this decision, there will be some possible consequences. With Keitaro by her side, Haruka knows that she will be able to cope with whatever comes her way.

Then, there is also possible reaction her Kaa-san and Tou-san will have, not to mention Hina Obaa-san's, to this as well.

Haruka believes her parents and Harumi will be supportive, the rest will be a toss-up until she knows for sure. _Haruka does not enjoy speculating too much, as surety is what she craves with her upcoming life-altering decision._

As of right now, there is a certain item upstairs in her bathroom medicine chest that has been a part of her life for the past eight and a half years. That item is one she wants to cut permanently from her daily routine.

To compound this situation further, the two rings sitting in upstairs in her jewelry box is something that she would love to wear on the third finger of her left hand. Keitaro gave them to her as surety, and she would gladly wear them in public because she loves him so much.

Is she willing to do without this item to ensure her own future happiness as well as his, or, is this just a selfish dream on her part?

At thirty-one, Haruka knows better than anyone does because she is not getting any younger.

"Kei-kun, sometimes I love you so much that it hurts," whispers Haruka. She tenderly touches his face on the screen and smiles as more tears fall from her beautiful eyes.

Haruka has made her decision it seems, so she closes the folder on the flash drive and pulls it from the USB port before turning off her laptop.

So, where were we?

_Keitaro sneezes._

"What the hell?" he asks to no one in particular after compartmentalizing everything and trying to wind his evening down.

Having an eidetic memory is a good most of the time, but when perusing the personal aspects of his life it can be a big pain in the balls.

"Last one," whispers Keitaro after he had fired up his laptop one more time to organize some his more miscellaneous notes.

Keitaro hits the 'save' tab and watches the flash drive in the side of his laptop light up, when it stops he knows that the upload is complete. Pulling the storage device from the USB port, he sets it aside for the moment.

Taking a quick breath and slowly letting it out, he is finally finished for the evening.

Overhead, Keitaro hears some swearing come from Naru's room and knows that she is finishing up with a major project of her own.

'Yuck, that was fucking disgusting,' he thinks blanching while looking at the hatch that he put in.

With nothing more to do, Keitaro turns off his laptop and watches the machine as it shuts down. Placing his arms up over the back of his head, he interlaces his fingers together and swivels his big chair around to look out his sliding-glass door.

Keitaro smiles as his attention turns to the women who live with him, and the attention they have been showing him in return.

"It has become part of my daily routine now," he whispers as certain events enter his mind.

_Master Ryu is beside himself with laughter…_

**(Here is a synopsis of what happened.)**

Early Monday afternoon…

_Sliding open the front door to his home, Keitaro steps into the front foyer after a rather uneventful day. He had just finished an afternoon lecture and afterwards decided to come home a little early._

_Before climbing up the main stone steps, he had texted the other three Toudai students who live with him that he would be taking a mid-afternoon tram back to Hinata City instead of catching a ride with Mutsumi._

_The Priestess answered first and texted him back saying that she had a later class that day, before attending a seminar in the evening. In addition, she had texted Shinobu about leaving her dinner in the fridge until she got home later on._

_Keitaro blushed when she sent him a supplemental text to say if he would have waited, they could have broken in her backseat together._

_Since Sunday, Mutsumi has been a lot more sexually aggressive ever since their experience in Hawaii. After sleeping together in his room and waking up together the next morning, she wanted even more from him._

_The most positive result of being with Mutsumi is that his smile shined almost as brightly as hers did._

_As a side note, the Okinawan Turtle Priestess also sent him a 'selfie' from one of the University bathroom stalls later in the day. She undid her top and bra exposing her large boobs to him along with a very sunny smile._

'Whoa!' he thinks never expecting that from her. Keitaro has since downloaded the aforementioned 'selfie' onto a flash drive that contains all of his naughty pics from Haruka and the others.

_Naru also sent an answering text telling him that she would be home in time for dinner and would be taking a later tram. Her 'selfie' was a bit nastier as she had lifted her skirt and moved her thong aside._

His collection has been steadily growing, since even Kaolla has gotten into the act.

Shinobu, although a beauty in her own right, is still too shy.

_After taking off his shoes, he foregoes slipping into his ubiquitous house slippers. The weather outside is pleasant and the temperature is comfortable enough for him inside, so he decides to walk about in his stocking feet._

_When he stepped into the common room to ask Kitsune if she had brought the mail up yet, Keitaro instead got a very nice bit of 'eye candy' from her._

_Speaking of which, Kitsune sits on the couch with the large coffee table pulled up close. Strewn about the surface is a plugged in laptop as well as some note pads and flash drives. It looks as if she has been quite busy…_

That is not what immediately captured his eye though, what did capture it caused his cock to harden and nearly burst through his jeans.

'She can be so naughty sometimes,' thinks Keitaro as he laughs before continuing.

_Kitsune took notice of his predicament straightaway, which in her mind allowed for some extremely mischievous ideas to form. Since becoming intimate with Keitaro, the Fox has not been one to turn away an opportunity to tease or pleasure him whenever it presented itself like this._

_"Okaeri, Kei-kun," says the Fox looking up from her laptop. With a pencil tucked into her ear, she turns towards him and sticks out her prominent barely covered chest._

_"Tadaima, Kit-chan...," says Keitaro stopping suddenly barely even able to get that out of his mouth._

_"Like what you see, sweetie?" she asks turning it into a proposition, "I hope you will at least let me give you a proper welcome home."_

_Since no one else is here right now, the common room presents itself as a good place as any for what she has in mind._

_"Whoa," says a dumbstruck Keitaro gawking at her._

"_Now that you are home, Kei-kun," purring in a sultry tone while taking the pencil from her ear and setting it on the coffee table, "How about I give you a sample of what you can expect from me on Thursday evening?"_

_Nodding dumbly as his mouth falls open, he sees her stand up from the couch and saunter slowly towards him._

_Wearing a short_, sheer _light-blue baby doll-style nightie_ _that drapes itself over her huge perfectly shaped breasts, a small chain in the middle is all that holds it together. Mostly open to his view, her bare midriff runs all the way down to a string panty that covers almost nothing._

_He likes seeing his own personal goddess this way._

_Kitsune's predatory smile widens when she looks down and sees what he thinks of her ensemble._

_"You know how this is going to end, Kit-chan," says Keitaro gulping as his wits return to him. Right now, he is not thinking about Thursday night as this sultry beauty stands before him._

_"It goes without saying, lover," replies Kitsune._

_Reaching out, he grabs her ass as she simultaneously jumps into his arms._

"_I want you to wreck me, Kei-kun," demands the Fox in between tongue-laden kisses._

_Reaching for his zipper as her hands clasped around his neck, Kitsune screamed when Keitaro moved her panty aside and rammed himself up to her uterus in one shot._

_For the next thirty minutes, Kitsune surprised him by showing that she was more than ready for their big date…_

**(Back to reality.)**

"Oh shit," says Keitaro coming back around to reality.

In the confinement in his jeans, his dick is very uncomfortable as he sits back down at his desk.

'Damn it to hell, Kitsune really did a job on me. What a screamer,' thinks Keitaro in retrospect trying to stifle his laughter. She went 'above and beyond' to show him that she is ready for what he has planned.

Subsequently, Kitsune had a good laugh at his expense when he had to mop the floor up afterwards. _It was because of the big mess that they made together in the middle of the common room._

_Hearing Master Ryu laughing raucously in the background, it seems like the Dragon is enjoying the situation that his pupil is putting himself through, and it seems like an interesting set of circumstances to his Sensei._

In thinking about the beautiful women who live with him, and what they do in making sure he stays happy, causes Keitaro to have an almost constant 'hard on' when at home.

'I have nothing to bitch about,' he thinks getting up for a bit to allow his 'friend' some room.

**(Then this happened…)**

_Later the same day after his tryst with Kitsune, Motoko was also extremely horny and scantily clad as well. She was wearing a sheer pink baby doll nightie and matching tiny string panty._

_It has surprised everyone around here at how much her personality has changed since first sleeping with Keitaro. Compounding this situation, she grabbed him in the hallway outside his room, threw him against the wall and kissed him very passionately before dropping to her knees to give her Keitaro-sama a blowjob in the open hallway._

_Both Mutsumi and Kitsune watched quietly from the stairwell. From there, they both silently cheered her on._

_The Fox also smiled at her own earlier bit of fun with Keitaro._

_After his initial shock wore off, he stood there and enjoyed her excellent ministrations before flooding her mouth._

_Swallowing everything without wasting a drop, she got up and said, "I have a lot of work to do this evening, my Keitaro-sama. If I did not, you could expect me to take care of a lot more of than just your simple needs." For emphasis, she runs her hand over his still hardened length and smiles wantonly._

_Kissing him once more, Motoko reluctantly releases Keitaro and turns towards the closest stairway. Sashaying her lovely ass down the hallway, she turned to wink and blow him a kiss before going up to her room._

_Residual giggling from the main stairwell._

_With his acute hearing, Keitaro caught the two voyeurs having their own bit of fun at his expense…_

"_I see that she has mastered advanced cock-teasing," whispers Mutsumi with a brilliant smile._

_A surprised Kitsune looks at the Turtle Priestess in awe and drawls, "That is a massive understatement, sweetie."_

_'Why me!' screams Keitaro in his mind while throwing off some of his energy to keep from going off a second time while entering his room._

_Master Ryu laughed once more in the background._

This is not the end of it though…

_Late yesterday afternoon, Shinobu slides open the front door and comes in doffing her shoes for house slippers after Kaolla drops her off out front. She made a beeline towards her room to change out of her school uniform so she could get dinner ready._

_Keitaro helped Shinobu with the dishes after dinner since Kitsune was busy working in her room. One thing led to another, leading the petite chef to become the happy recipient of some very hot and heavy sex in his room._

_Shinobu has no idea how many time she screamed, "Senpai," as the man she practically worships took her four times without stopping._

_Her stamina as they made love amazed him as they changed positions seamlessly. She did not even want to separate and rest in between orgasms._

_He even heard Kitsune peeping in on them when he flooded Shinobu during their last climax together._

_The petite chef positively glowed when they popped on down to the onsen, where she had to have him again._

_Once the two were through downstairs, Keitaro popped them back up his room._

_She slept peacefully in his arms after they shared one last kiss good night together._

"I have never seen Shinobu-chan glow so radiantly," whispers Keitaro after sighing.

_His petite chef was very happy at first light as she stirred in his arms. Shinobu opened her eyes and decided to wake him up by taking care of his 'morning wood', and after swallowing his gift to her, she laughed at the comical look on his face._

_Shinobu gets him out of his futon so he can go practice with Motoko._

_After one last deep French kiss from her Senpai, she heads to her room to dress and begin the day ahead with a huge smile on her face._

_This morning, the trend continued when he went over to the roof deck and worked out with a still very horny Motoko._

_The Turtle Priestess surprised both of them when she came up here with the brunette._

Haruka has told him on a number of occasions that he is going to have to figure women out all by himself. That means he has to muddle through with seven ravenously horny lovers now, as they all emphatically refuse to clue him into how they think.

Not even Shinobu will 'throw him a bone'.

_Just before dawn, Motoko bombarded him with waves of lust as they attempted to do their Katas together._

_Mutsumi and Naru were no help as both women giggled and snickered throughout the whole exercise time._

_Naru had her own issues with distracting him as she went up there sans bra once more._

'I guess that visit to the morgue and the dissections she did really did stress her out,' thinks Keitaro at how agitated the brunette looked as she put out a lot of effort in working through morning Katas.

_Mutsumi, doing something that only Keitaro saw, got a reaction out of the young Samurai that left the crotch of her shorts completely soaked after quietly having an orgasm._

_In the subsequent shower that they took together afterwards, she almost did not let him go after they had some extremely intense sex under a running showerhead._

_With the other two women standing nearby, the Samurai is almost deafening when in the throes of an orgasm. There is much laughter, as Mutsumi and Naru have to cover their ears on a couple of occasions._

_The two also wanted equal time and the stall became rather crowded with four people in there._

'At least Naru-chan was less stressed after her workout,' he subsequently adds remembering how good she felt under the running water.

_However, in taking Naru last, Mutsumi took Motoko over to another stall and stopped being passive-aggressive with her too._

_It seems that the younger woman enjoyed herself with a woman for the first time._

_For once, Kaolla left the sliding glass door on her balcony open. She laughed when her best friend had her way with her 'husband' and then the Priestess._

_Keitaro almost had to pop out when all three had wanted him for another go-round._

**(Back to the present…)**

"By the Kami, Mo-chan sure as hell made up for being too busy yesterday," whispers Keitaro trying to get around having a foursome for the first time.

This is when Keitaro finds himself in the middle of a major conundrum about the sleeping arrangements. Some of the residents are beginning to snipe at each other about who will sleep with him and when.

With Haruka's feelings in the mix to consider; Kitsune, Naru and Motoko are starting to become a little too possessive; Mutsumi and Shinobu are becoming a bit 'put out' with the stress, and Kaolla informs everyone that she wants her turn sleeping beside her 'husband' at night.

Standing up to breathe in some fresh air from off the balcony once more, Keitaro concentrates on slowing down his pulse rate. The stress of this situation has not upset him too much because open warfare has not broken out, yet.

In addition, he is a man with many unique talents and qualifications, so maybe handling a harem with some very beautiful and willing young women in it will not be too difficult for him. _At least he hopes this will be the case…_

Once again, he sets aside and compartmentalizes the week's events so far for another time.

After a few minutes of emptying his mind, his center returns to normal. Since it is relatively quiet, Keitaro breathes a little easier and waits for the next scenario to manifest itself. _Most men would give anything to have the situation that Keitaro is in, which is, having seven beautiful who are at your beck-and-call day or night. If they only knew the half of it._

This is when his thoughts take a definite serious turn, for what is anyone's guess.

When the others find out about his romantic relationship with Haruka, everything around the Hinata could possibly change. He knows that his first lover will not allow anyone to take her place either by his side or in his bed.

He can only wait to see what will happen, when it happens.

A possible solution comes into his mind just then. Keitaro sits at his desk once more and fires up his laptop. This is something that he can no longer delay.

His laptop screen come back to life.

Plugging the flash drive with his 'to do' list back in, he clicks on a file and adds: 12. Have the girls decide amongst themselves what night of the week they want to sleep with me. It can be any night but Sunday, because that one belongs to my Haru-chan. _Items 1-11 deal with things about the Hinata and other future considerations for the residents who live here now, as well as ones for who may possibly be added later._

'Master, when you had decisions to make, how did determine what your top priority was?' asks Keitaro in a calmer frame of mind.

'My boy, it seems to me that you have everything planned out very well. Trust that what you want do next is the right way to go,' answers Master Ryu encouraging his pupil. The Dragon sees that Keitaro is going to be very busy for a longtime to come.

Keitaro smiles and nods his head slightly. He will rely on his mentor's wisdom to see him through until everything is finished. With everything now in motion there is little to do except to watch and allow everything to unfold.

With his major tasks for the day now hopefully complete, Keitaro turns his mind onto what is next.

He needs to pick out something decent to wear for his appointment with the tailor in downtown Tokyo tomorrow morning.

Walking over to his closet, he slides the door open and steps inside.

"Good thing Haru-chan and Yoko Oba-chan have spoiled me so much over the last few years," says Keitaro rummaging through his large closet. The two women in question have lavished upon him only the best, high-end and top-named quality clothing. Passing by some Armani™ suits as being too ostentatious, he looks at his casual clothing instead.

'I do not need to give anything away just yet,' he thinks finding a new unopened dress shirt and some slacks hanging in clear plastic carrier.

"This will do," he whispers moving them aside for tomorrow morning.

With this task complete, Keitaro sits back at his desk and switches gears once again.

Needing some time alone together…

In the room overhead, an internal debate rages.

"Well then, that is that," says Naru feeling a tad queasy.

Paper spits out from her all-in-one copier and the machine collates the pages for her. These pieces of paper are her findings from the corpse dissection that she performed Monday at the Prefecture morgue in Tokyo and the results of that post-mortem. Her Kyōju wants it handed in by tomorrow afternoon.

She wishes that she could just send it as part of an email attachment just to get rid of the damned thing.

"This project was so fucking gross," she says blanching at some of the printed autopsy photos, "I am glad that I never have to do anything like it again."

It is only a minor annoyance compared to what is really bothering her.

Needing to empty these thoughts from of her mind, Naru knows that Keitaro is alone in his room one floor below her. More than anything, she would love to spend some intimate time with him, and then maybe wash his back down in the onsen after they finish.

As with earlier today in the shower, she would like to rid her mind of those disgusting memories.

Smiling at the thought of having sex with her lover, Naru gets up from her desk and stretches the kinks out of her beautiful body before walking over to her open sliding glass door.

Opening it wider, Naru steps out onto the balcony and breathes in some of the fresh warm evening air. She knows what she wants to do next.

This evening, Naru is dressed comfortably in her favorite red silk pajamas. Like the others who live here, she takes off her bra now when she gets home. For some reason, showing her assets off to the only man around here no longer bothers her. She wants Keitaro to notice her breasts and enjoys it when he fondles them.

The blush on her face deepens as she looks at the beautiful evening sky and believes it to be a good omen. Her mind wanders off for a moment while thinking about when she had met up with Keitaro in his office on campus last week. She remembers making out with him as he caressed her breasts from behind, as well as how good his hands were in relieving her stress. It was nice to reach her arms back around his neck while their tongues twirled, and then later having sex up against the Hinata.

"Shit! I had better stop," hisses Naru quietly to herself. Her pussy begins to leak as she realizes just how tense and horny she is after finishing her report. _There is no need for her to masturbate when the relief she seeks is on the other side of the trapdoor._

Down below…

Turning his chair around, Keitaro hears the trapdoor open above him and sees Naru's long brunette braid drop through the hole along with her beautiful face.

"Are you busy right now, Kei-kun?" asks Naru smiling down at him with her fingers crossed on the hand that holds the hatch cover open.

"Your timing could not be more perfect, Naru-chan," answers Keitaro smiling back at her and knocking on his desk at this lucky turn of events.

"I am finally finished with that damn autopsy report for my core class and have some time to spare tonight. Would you like some company, sweetie?" she asks after hearing his answer.

"Sure, Na-chan," he answers as his smile broadens, "I figured that is why you were doing all of the swearing up there."

Seeing her eyes light up, Keitaro gets out of his chair and steps over to wait for her under the hatchway.

"Here I come," says Naru blushing slightly.

With the hatchway fully open, Naru drops through the hole and lands easily in his arms.

Throwing her arms about Keitaro's neck, Naru proceeds to give her lover a sizzling French kiss. There is a lot of longing and hunger behind it after she puts her lips onto his.

While their tongues still wrestle, he sets Naru down on her feet without either pair of lips separating.

On her toes, Naru gasps as Keitaro begins to fondle her full breasts. The smooth material of her pajama top amplifies the sensations of what her lover is doing to them.

"Oh shit, Kei-kun," whispers Naru softly after their lips part, "I am so fucking wet again."

Saying nothing in return, her aura tells him that she needs a release from the tension of writing that paper.

Tilting her head back, she feels him nibble at an earlobe before licking the soft underpart.

Gently tweaking and tugging at her hardened pointed nipples, Keitaro sees that she is clearly enjoying herself.

Deciding to escalate things as he did in the shower that morning, his right hand enters her pajama bottom and gently runs through her soft pubic hair.

Gasping, Naru tenses slightly when his finger finds and lightly presses down on her hardened clit.

Hearing her pleasured sounds, Keitaro's hand goes lower and penetrates her sopping folds.

"You are such a hentai, Kei-kun," says Naru hissing softly as his finger goes deeper.

Feeling a second finger enter her pussy, she enjoys the sensations he causes. Sharing small kisses with her lover, the brunette does not know how much longer she can hold out.

"I see that you are horny tonight as well, Na-chan," says Keitaro smiling at her.

Silently nodding to her lover, a very happy Naru looks into his eyes and sees a lot of caring warmth in them.

Seeing that this beautiful brunette is clearly enjoying herself, he increases the friction directly onto her hardened clit without using anything extra.

Shuddering, Naru holds onto Keitaro tighter as her body, mind and spirit all rush closer what she seeks.

One more little touch…

"Kei-kun…, Oh-h-h shit! C-c-umm-ing!" hisses Naru as her pussy twitches and cuts loose. Climaxing heavily, the brunette squirts all over Keitaro's hand.

As the front of her pajama bottoms fully drench themselves, she feels her fluids exit and run down the inside of her thighs.

'Whoa,' thinks Keitaro while taking his hand out of her pajama and bringing it to his mouth. Sticking his tongue out, he licks her essence.

Enjoying an endorphin-caused rush, Naru's knees are about to give way when she feels his free hand grab hold of her gorgeous ass to keep her upright. Breathless with the feeling of exhilaration, she leans her head into his chest and smiles.

"That was so fucking intense, Kei-kun!" exclaims Naru looking up to see him lick the fingers that were just inside of her.

"Would you like to feel even better, Na-chan?" asks Keitaro offering her a taste of his finger.

"Baka, that is such a dumb question for a smart man like you to ask," she replies while tasting herself.

After a few more moments, Naru steps out of his arms and quickly strips off her PJ's. Laying on top of his unopened futon, she spreads her legs in silent invitation to him.

It seems that the brunette knows what she wants and that she wants it now.

Wanting her as well, he takes his clothes off and joins her.

Feeling his engorged manhood enter her body, Naru places her arms around his neck and tenderly rasps, "Kei-kun, make me forget about that damned report."

"I will do my best, Na-chan," he replies as she locks her ankles around his thighs. This is when he adds a little something extra into the mix.

He pushes in deeper as she holds him tighter.

Knowing that this is why they are here, Keitaro gently makes love to Naru.

Holding each other very close and sharing tender kisses, our couple strives to clear their minds of everything else in this world except for each other. Becoming one is their primary goal as their bodies meld together and they work to become a single entity. Their combined heat continues to rise as it melts away all other thought.

Putting some _Chi_ through where they connect, they subtly begin to glow. Light blue at first, it slowly then becomes a brilliant white light.

"Yes, Kei-kun," squeaks Naru ignoring the effect, "Right there." Moaning softly, he hits all of her deepest spots.

"Na-chan," gasps Keitaro. The brunette beauty underneath him feels so good tonight as she now occupies all of his thoughts.

She squeezes her legs tighter around his thighs.

Wanting to look at her as they make love, Keitaro and Naru change positions.

Kneeling as glowing apparitions now, he pulls her up and she straddles his lap spreading her legs very wide.

"Shit," she hisses feeling him plunge deeper into her core.

Placing his arms are underneath her knees, Keitaro grasps onto her beautiful ass as her feet freely dangle to the side.

With her in this position, they continue to make love.

Looking keenly at the man she is one with, Naru once again wonders how she could have been so stupid until not too long ago. These thoughts fade from her mind the longer that they have sex. _The autopsy and its subsequent report really had dragged her down…_

'By all the gods,' she thinks happily, 'I love him so much.' The strain that she was under has melted away, and with any luck, she will be able to sleep tonight without any visions of that vile corpse still lingering in her mind.

Increasing his speed, he lets out a small snarl before…

The brilliance is almost blinding as their tryst reaches its apex.

"Na-chan… cumming…," gasps Keitaro feeling the first twitch of his prostate.

One last deep thrust of his large cock inside her, he suddenly freezes.

"Kei-kun! Oh shit…, cum in me," squeals Naru as her thighs begin to spasm.

"Gah…," he grunts letting go.

In breathless anticipation, she arches her back and looks up at the ceiling. The brunette's toes curl under when she feels his first twitch and squirts heavily. Wrapping her arms around his head, she pulls her lover up close.

Concentrating on his release, Keitaro says nothing. He ignores the free nipple smashing itself against his lips and whimpers as the first bolt of his potent semen fires off into her uterus.

Eleven more shots quickly follow leaving her womb feeling warm and fully satiated.

Their joint orgasm is incredible and neither of them wants to move.

The glow quickly fades as Keitaro powers down.

"Arigato, my love," she whispers after he finishes.

There is no more anxiety troubling her mind.

Enjoying the afterglow, Keitaro and Naru touch foreheads while cooling off.

Then for the balance of the evening, their time goes on together without any interruptions from the other women who live here.

The only exception to this is when Keitaro hears the faint sounds of a certain voyeuristic Fox peeking in on them from the open balcony. The bright light that came from the room next door had attracted her into peeking at two in here.

Kitsune's aura is such that he knows that she was watching and masturbating while trying to stifle her screams. _Enjoying the show, she was even tempted to join in. _Keitaro even heard a suppressed whimper from the Fox when the trio had all climaxed simultaneously.

Naru hears nothing but the breathing of her lover and whines when he pulls out of her body.

Once the tranquility that the two had experienced diminishes, he pops them down to the onsen.

Used to her lover's special abilities, Naru relishes it when he takes her down to the spa in his own inimitable way.

After a romantic backwashing and making love again, Keitaro sits in the warm water with Naru.

Holding each other close, they wind down their evening.

At the end of it all, the woman in question lies fast asleep in his arms with a smile of deep satisfaction on her lovely face.

The next morning…

Haruka wakes up after a peaceful night sleep in which there was some very naughty dreams about her beloved. There is a bit of stickiness down below after relieving herself and passing out.

After getting out of bed and stripping off the sheets, she heads into the bathroom to take care of her morning needs. "My bladder is really full this morning," she muses sitting on the commode as it empties.

Next comes something that she needs to deal with when she opens the medicine chest and takes one last long look at a certain oval box before sighing. The decision she came to yesterday was at best a longtime in coming and at the very least, it was difficult to muster up the courage until looking at her beloved's pictures.

"Too much time wasted fucking around," she says wistfully before reaching for the toothpaste and grabbing her toothbrush.

With one less part of her morning ritual to do, she showers and dresses for the day before taking out fresh sheets from the closet to make her bed.

Having a quick moment, Haruka opens the door that leads outside and steps out onto her perch. She looks out at morning life in the municipality she calls home. It starts early around here with shopkeepers opening up and commuters waiting for the next tram to take them to their destinations.

Taking in a breath of fresh morning air, Haruka smiles and hopes to see her beloved today. She heads back inside and goes downstairs to begin her morning routine before opening the Tea Shoppe.

There is now a bright smile on her face as she heads over to the counter to fire up her largest coffee urn. One thing she loves about being an Urashima is, owning this Shoppe and the fact she can afford to purchase and serve up some of the finest coffees or teas from around the world any time day or night. It helps that caffeine has never bothered her since she drinks both even late into the evening.

Haruka goes to the back door to unlock it for when her employees show up and gets a wonderful surprise. _It seems that her Karma is on a positive track today._

At first sight, Haruka throws herself at Keitaro and they almost land on the ground together outside her backdoor.

Only his strength, and the fact that he looked up in time, prevents him from being flat out on his ass.

With her arms are around his neck, she uses force to pull him down for a passionate good morning kiss.

For once, he does not flail around when someone catches him off-guard. As calmly as possible, Keitaro reaches to wrap her slender waist up close and rests his hands on her lower back.

Not wanting to give the world a show as their tongues wrestle, she drags him into her office while still in a clinch and kicks the door closed behind them.

"Kei-kun, I am glad that you stopped by just now," says Haruka when the kiss breaks. _It only stops because she needs to breathe._

Releasing her, he gives her a few moments to step back and collect herself. _Wanting to stay in control this morning, Keitaro foregoes fondling her beautiful large breasts or grabbing her luscious ass._

"We have a lot to talk about next time we are alone, sweetie," says Haruka fully understanding his mindset. With him not fondling her, she knows that he is in a very serious mood right now.

"I agree, Haru-chan," he responds, "There are a lot of things that I need to talk to you about as well." Knowing this woman better than anyone else, he can tell that something is agitating her this morning by sensing some slight changes in her aura. However, it seems though that her mood is on an upswing now that he is here.

"Sorry about grabbing you like that, sweetie," says Haruka looking him straight in the eye, "I just lost it right then because I do not have you all to myself anymore." A tear rolls down her lovely cheek, followed by a few more.

In addition, she notices how nicely Keitaro is dressed this morning and that he is going out on clan business.

"Hina Baa-chan's butler would be so upset with me for taking public transportation, Haru-chan," says Keitaro in an attempt to lighten their situation.

"He would be so apoplectic that Mariko would have a laughing fit until she was rolling on the floor," she replies trying not to laugh. She knows what he is attempting to do and appreciates it. 'Maybe he does understand me,' she thinks as an aside.

Looking at the man that she loves with her very being, Haruka nods with a small smile.

What she has on her mind can wait in light of the mood switch.

"Aishiteru, Kei-kun," says Haruka.

She then hugs Keitaro very tight once more.

"Aishiteru, Haru-chan," he responds.

Then…

They both hear a sound that brings them back to reality and causes some major snickering on her part. This little distraction comes at a perfect time before their situation descends into the realm of melodrama.

"Oops," says Keitaro. His stomach growls a second time causing them to separate and look at it. This is when Haruka straightens his tie.

_If Shinobu were to hear this, the petite chef would not be very happy with him right now._

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" asks Haruka smiling up at him. Having her tears dry up, she is content again.

This time Keitaro nods.

Stepping back, she nod too.

Hearing the noise, he is happy that his stomach has a mind and an agenda all of its own this morning.

"You are not leaving here until you eat a good breakfast, do you hear me Urashima Keitaro-kun," orders Haruka as she has done with him so many times in the past, "Now go sit down at the dinner table."

Smiling at her, he sits in the same exact place where this whole thing began as Haruka makes him his breakfast.

"Well, you probably have guessed why I am dressed this way," says Keitaro looking at her. Deliberately, he keeps the subject on a lighter note.

It is quiet for a little bit, as she cooks. The smells in the kitchen are wonderful as the older cousin works her own brand of culinary magic. When the food is ready, she sets a plate full before him and heads back over to the urn.

"I know that you are going into Tokyo on some family business, sweetie. You also have a lunch date with my Okā-san," she says bringing some coffee over for him.

Unfortunately, he does not have a chance to respond to her…

Some of Haruka's employees begin to file in and nod their acknowledgments to the two.

They go about their business in getting the Tea Shoppe up and running for business this early morning.

Acknowledging her silently as he eats, Keitaro says nothing else right now. Whatever other things they need to talk about will wait until later.

In addition, their circumstances is no one else's business.

At least she has the satisfaction of knowing that her Keitaro is going wherever he needs to today with a full stomach and her love.

Smiling again, Haruka gets up from the table because customers and commuters are beginning to pack the place. When she is sure that no one is looking, she quickly kisses his lips before stepping into the main room.

As the morning goes on…

Shortly after eating a good breakfast, a very content Keitaro sits on a tram bound for Tokyo. He can always count on his Haru-chan to feed him if he leaves the Hinata early and drops by the Tea Shoppe.

'If only we were married,' he thinks and catalogues this thought away for another time.

While sitting here in a partially occupied tramcar, Keitaro focuses on what he wants to accomplish before his big date with Kitsune tonight. His mind also goes over the list of what else is on today's agenda.

Making a couple of changes to some items dealing with his first destination, Keitaro hopes that his status as heir to one of the most important families' in Japan and tradition, in this case, will help him reach his goals.

Master Ryu countenances his pupil to work through his little state of affairs as he sees fit. The young man with whom he has shared a life with over the past eighteen years has shown a remarkable ability to think any situation through when most other people would feel overwhelmed by them.

Getting off the tram at the Shinjuku district main station in downtown Tokyo, Keitaro looks up and sees the Urashima Tower. It still staggers his mind that he is the heir and future owner of such a magnificent structure.

Normally, someone in his financial strata would have a chauffeur driven limousine drop him off in front where a coterie of assistants would meet him and see to his every whim, but…

Stopping at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change, he spies an upscale car dealership cattycorner from him that deals in both luxury Japanese branded vehicles from here and America as well as other makes of foreign sports cars. _These cost more than what an ordinary salaryman can make in ten years, but Keitaro is far from being an ordinary salaryman._

As much as Keitaro enjoys taking public transportation to and from Toudai, he feels that with his growing status as the Urashima heir, taking the tram on a daily basis may no longer be a viable option for him in the future.

In addition to this, having Haruka drive him around, although she does so willingly and with much relish, makes him feel like he is taking advantage of her. _As if that could ever happen._

After crossing the street, Keitaro stops for a moment to peruse the lot for what looks good to him, but for only a moment.

"I need to get going and get this done," he mutters distractedly before moving on. It is his desire to act and then take on more responsibilities as the heir to the Urashima family since he has only one more year of Graduate School.

Crossing the street again and walking down the sidewalk in front of the Urashima Building, he heads to the main entrance. Around him is the normal, everyday din of people going back and forth through the main plaza as they go about their lives here in this megalopolis.

"It has been way too long," says Keitaro.

Stepping onto the main plaza, the door-captain recognizes Keitaro immediately and bows to him. Personally, the man opens to main door to the Urashima heir.

"Whoa," says Keitaro under his breath. He sees just how busy the lobby of the building is right now.

Then, he waves off having the man getting him some assistance. Keitaro does not need help or to peruse the directory, as the two biggest clients and the main penthouse residents are very familiar to him.

Stepping into the main elevator, the lift operator recognizes him as well and bows before taking Keitaro to his first destination on this busy morning.

'Urashima, Sato and Partners, Solicitors-at-Law' is what a large sign that greets him in both traditional Nihongo and western-style Romaji script on the wall in the main lobby after he steps out of the elevator.

Keitaro does not see the operator bow to him a second time as he walks over to the large main receptionist's desk.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Urashima-dono," says a well-dressed receptionist behind the desk, "Sato-san is expecting you. He will be right out."

Recognizing who Keitaro is, she stands and bows to him in respect.

He smiles and returns the bow.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Keitaro-sama," says an older well-dressed man also bowing to him, "How may I be of service to you this morning?"

An interesting start to Kitsune's morning…

In her bedroom, Kitsune wakes up after sleeping well. Her eyes open as she sees the sun's rays coming in through her open balcony.

Smiling, she sits up and stretches while sticking out her prominent chest. Reaching for the sky, the Fox arches her back getting out any kinks that may be in her luscious nude body this morning.

"Shit, I will not know what to do with myself the next time I have a dream like that," says Kitsune before swinging her beautiful legs around and getting out of bed_._ Flashes of what happened in her dream replay itself over once more and leave her with a lascivious smile on her face.

"I hope he takes me that often for real tonight," she adds trying not to laugh.

Stretching a second time, Kitsune stands up straight before bending over to see how flexible she is. _At least she hopes that she is enough for tonight sake anyway._

Slipping on a very short silk robe, she walks over to her open sliding-glass door. Stepping onto her balcony, the Fox looks out over her lover's property.

Laughing to herself, Kitsune remembers how much of a voyeur she was last evening as she listened to Keitaro and Naru enjoying themselves in the passionate throes of some wonderful sex.

Her own pussy is still wet when she stood out here and masturbated while a hot-looking Naru was impaling herself on Keitaro's magnificent cock.

Kitsune is not jealous in the least that her best friend had him last night. On the contrary, she knew that the brunette needed him after that disgusting paper she had to write. _Naru had asked Kitsune to edit some details for her._

'Those autopsy photos were totally nasty,' she thinks blanching slightly.

Looking down onto the balcony floor, Kitsune sees a partially dried wet stain from when she had fingered herself out here last night.

'Guess I have to get a mop and clean up this mess,' she thinks snickering again. _The mess is quite substantial._

Peering over at the room next door, she notices that Naru is now stirring around and feeling about for Keitaro.

It seems he has already gotten up and left already just as he had announced at the dinner table. The Fox knows how busy he can be some days.

'He probably has some things to do before our big date tonight,' thinks Kitsune who then hears something coming from Keitaro's room.

"After last night, it would have been a good morning for snuggling," says Naru in a very pleasant tone. For some reason she does not seem too disappointed.

Once more, Kitsune looks in and sees an interesting sight. That is, a naked Naru sitting up and smiling brightly. The brunette just glows as she gets out of Keitaro's futon stretching quietly before grabbing her PJ's and throwing the top on.

Looking at the futon once more, Naru heads out Keitaro's door before closing it behind her.

'By all of the gods, Kei-kun is going to fuck me shitless tonight or else,' Kitsune thinks giggling to herself while heading back inside.

After seeing the contented smile on Naru's face after spending a great evening with their lover, she wants Keitaro to give her more of what she has already experienced with him after waking up tomorrow morning.

The Fox has no regrets about throwing out her old toys, as the couple next door would have heard her using one of them. Kitsune knows that she can be very loud when she has sex with Keitaro, or masturbating with one of her old battery-powered dildos.

Last night was the first time that she did not scream out her release.

"Naru is really quiet when she has sex with Kei-kun," says Kitsune laughing in retrospect and feeling good about this day. Karma it seems is in her favor and the Fox hopes that it continues.

After putzing around a few more seconds, the Fox throws something on before heading out her door to get some morning coffee and maybe flirt with a certain blue-haired cutie before she heads off to school.

"I shouldn't forget the mop and bucket either," she whispers after closing her door.

Downstairs…

"Ohaiyo, Shinobu-chan. Did you see Kei-kun this morning?" asks Kitsune coming in the kitchen door. Sauntering up behind the petite chef who is standing at the stove, she puts her arms around her waist and gives the busy teen a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ohaiyo, Kitsune-Senpai. No I did not unfortunately," responds Shinobu smiling over her shoulder at the Fox. This is something that she is enjoys in the morning as her feelings for the Fox continue to grow.

Releasing Shinobu after one last hug, Kitsune saunters over to the cupboard for a mug to get some coffee from the urn on the counter. The ash-blonde cannot help but feel a set of cerulean eyes as they follow her across the floor. Smiling, she looks back at the bluenette who instantly blushes at her.

"Sleep well, sweetie?" asks Kitsune trying to keep things innocuous.

"Yes I did, Kitsune-Senpai," answers Shinobu.

"Are you going to see me off later, Shinobu-chan? It should be very interesting to see how Kei-kun is going to spoil me rotten tonight," says Kitsune as she sits at the kitchen table. Pulling a big draw from the fresh brown liquid in her mug, she looks over the brim at Shinobu.

"I will be down at the Tea Shoppe, because I want to see…," is all the petite chef says as three more of her Senpais walk in. The rest of her sentence just hangs there, but the sentiment was very palpable.

Smirking, the Fox sees that Naru is glowing with a beautiful smile this morning.

The three quickly grab their morning drink of choice while waiting for bentos from Shinobu.

There is the usual banter here with Naru and Motoko the victims of Kitsune's barbs this morning. Some are quite nasty as the ash-blonde has all four of the others blushing and dumbstruck with the filthy innuendo that she spews forth.

Motoko blushes the reddest of them all because yesterday she was extremely loud with Keitaro. The other two at least have the courtesy to redden some…

"All I can say to that is you will not be feeling so smug after Kei-kun has you begging for mercy tonight before leaving you looking thoroughly trashed by tomorrow morning," says Naru as a comeback. The two with her nod in agreement.

Shinobu giggles at that comment, which gets looks from the other four.

"Maybe so, but I will be enjoying every second of what he will be doing to me tonight," retorts Kitsune with a leer as she relishes the thought of a romantic evening filled with passionate love making on a large bed in a fancy hotel.

The four standing here in the kitchen with her can only smile, blush or squirm. _Their panties all dampen._

"We will see you down at Haruka's later," says Mutsumi whose face really lights up. Deciding to be conciliatory towards her roommate, she hopes that Keitaro will spoil her as well when the time comes.

Nodding, Naru and Motoko are in agreement with the Turtle Priestess. Turning a brighter red, the petite chef nods as well.

Filling six boxes with her delicious offerings, Shinobu hands three to the University students who then promptly head out. At the same time, all of them hear a loud cacophony that can only mean one thing: Kaolla is up and ready to go.

Placing the final touches onto the last three bentos, she then places Kitsune's in the fridge.

Sliding two bentos into her backpack, she zips it up and grabs half dozen bananas for Kaolla's breakfast.

Taking off her apron, Shinobu checks the front of her uniform and takes a quick moment to smooth out any wrinkles. Happy, she shoulders her bag and has a mischievous thought enter her head.

The Fox receives a huge surprise from Shinobu who is the last student out of the kitchen. The teen comes over to where she is sitting and plants a big kiss onto her lips. There is no hesitation and a lot of warmth as their tongues twirl for a moment.

After pulling back, Shinobu smiles at a stunned Kitsune before heading out to meet up with the 'mad scientist'.

_Turnabout is fair play after all…_

"Damn! That Shinobu-chan is a great kisser," says a stunned Kitsune after licking her lips. It is all she can think about as an engine begins to cycle and roar out in front of the Hinata.

Downtown Tokyo, Urashima Building…

"What you are asking me to do is slightly irregular under modern Japanese law, Keitaro-sama," says Sato-san looking rather thoughtful, "However, in your case though, it still may be legal."

Only because of certain traditions can he even make such a request, although the strictures on these traditions are now very tightly bound.

"I understand the ramifications fully, Sato-san," responds Keitaro in a moderate and dispassionate tone, "Even so, I fully intend to take care of the people that are under my roof, as well as any children that may come as well as others who may join us in the future. It is my goal to see that the Urashima family and my heirs will continue to be strong after I pass on."

"As a long-time solicitor in the laws of this country, I would be remiss if I did not mention that polygamy now is illegal under the modern legal code. Conversely, I believe that is not what you are going for in this case," says Sato-san just as equally dispassionate.

"I understand that as well," responds Keitaro, "Only one woman will be my wife, as I plan to take care of the others through a contractual arrangement." He does not know why he is getting nervous about this, the man he is talking to knows him very well through an intimate family connection that is very strong.

The older man nods understanding what the Urashima heir wishes to do after seeing how serious this young man is. He also sees how well thought out his plan is as well. It seems a little 'Tokugawa Era' to him, but he is not this young man's judge or Tou-san.

'Arigato gozaimasu, Sato-san," says Keitaro trying to keep a straight face, "I am glad that you comprehend fully what I wish to do."

"Well then, Keitaro-sama," says Sato-san seeing young man's discomfort, "I can certainly draw up the necessary contracts since many of the old ways will still pass muster. Since you are of a very prominent family here in this country there should be no problem with the Imperial Registry then."

"Would you also be willing to slip in a standard marriage certificate as well?" he asks getting that 'out of his system'.

"That will be very easy to do, Keitaro-sama," says the solicitor smiling.

Keitaro lets out a breath he did not realize he was holding and his nerves begin to calm themselves. He is happy that this situation is going better than he could have ever hoped even after all of the research he did on this subject.

"It is good to see you relax, Keitaro-sama," says Sato-san seeing the young man now sitting back comfortably in his seat.

Nodding, Keitaro smiles in return.

"Your request will not take very long to put into a form that will be legally binding. How many contracts would you like drawn up then?" Sato-san asks in retrospect.

"Around twenty should do," answers Keitaro without hesitation.

Sato-san's right eyebrow shoots up in surprise.

'Ambitious,' is his only thought. In return, he smiles at the young heir seated across from him. If anyone is capable…

"I can have them sent to you by special courier one week from today if you would like, Keitaro-sama," says Sato-san as things are about to wrap up.

"If I may, Sato-san. I would like to pick them up in person when they are ready," replies Keitaro looking at the elderly solicitor.

"Ah. I see, Keitaro-sama. Well of course, I will have them ready here for you in my office at your convenience then," says Sato-san smiling and sitting back comfortably in his large leather desk chair. With his fingers steepled together, the solicitor rests his elbows comfortably on the chair's arms.

"Arigato, Sato-san," says Keitaro smiling.

Things then take a lighter tone before the meeting ends.

"She will be looking forward to seeing you soon," the old man says changing from a business manner to more of a personal one.

"Yes, Sato-san. You should have heard what she said to me when I called her the other day," says Keitaro cringing slightly.

"Oh, I did. I was right there next to Mariko and got an earful of when you called her. You are one of the very few people to ever escape her displeasure unscathed, Keitaro-sama," says Sato-san chuckling slightly. He knows how much family means to her.

Not to have the old solicitor outdo him, Keitaro asks, "Have you two set a date yet?"

Being the heir of the Urashima, as well as being very close to the woman in question, allows him access to certain information not generally known to the public-at-large.

"She has told me many times that I would never be able to get anything passed you, but yes, we have set a date," answers Sato almost laughing.

Fully understanding why Hinata chose him to be her successor after the miracle with the former Urashima heir, Yoko, this solidifies his wanting to do whatever he can for this young man. Even if his request is slightly odd.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Sato-san and Keitaro end their appointment by standing up to bow before shaking hands.

The senior solicitor personally escorts him to elevator.

There, Sato-san bows to Keitaro once more and says, "See you in one week, Keitaro-sama."

He heads off to his next appointment.

A moment with Kitsune and some bits about her past…

Up in her room, Kitsune takes it under advisement as the state of affairs that they are in with Keitaro still sort themselves out. Her mind goes out in concentric circles as the day wears on.

"Kei-kun, with his abilities, will be the one having me begging for mercy later this evening," says Kitsune trying not to shiver in dread, or in anticipation.

Stepping in front of her mirror, Kitsune looks and sees that both of the marks her lover had placed on her neck have fully disappeared. Not worrying about this in the first place, the man who had placed them there can do it again if he wants to.

While standing here, she takes off her top and tosses it over to her chair. Turning side-to-side Kitsune sizes herself up as she takes a close look at her body. Smiling, the Fox likes the fact that she already has Keitaro eating out of her hands and does not have to do much to keep things this way.

"Gomen, Mutsumi-Senpai," she whisper purposefully, "I will not lose his heart to anyone."

Reaching up to touch her very large breasts, she gently tweaks her nipples and almost has another fantasy about him taking her right here.

"Damn it to hell, not now!" cries Kitsune shaking herself back into reality. The ash-blonde does not want any more lust-filled fantasies about Keitaro right now since he will be giving her the real thing in a more regal setting later tonight. _She wants to set aside thoughts of what she did on the balcony during her lover's tryst with Naru._

"Shit," she hisses through her teeth while attempting to switch gears.

Taking a cleansing breath, she wants to set her sights on pleasing that certain male on their date. After a few moments of getting her breathing under control, she unties the strings to the panties and throws them over with her camisole.

Grabbing her basket, Kitsune heads down for a wash and soak in the Hinata's soothing waters.

While relaxing in the onsen, something comes to the forefront of her mind now that since she is alone in the Hinata, and it is something she will eventually have to deal with. She has known Keitaro for a little over seven years, and has known him as the owner of the Hinata since he inherited it from Hina Obaa-san a little over three years ago. The biggest thing that strikes her though is how rich and powerful his family truly is. That is to say, financially and through their many political connections, both here in Japan and abroad. Kitsune knows that she has a very close connection to the Urashima, but as of yet, does not know most of the details.

All she knows is she loves Keitaro with all of her heart and that he is the only male she will ever love in this fashion.

To some, Kitsune seems very flirtatious and over-the-top when it comes to sex appeal. She uses it as a defense mechanism to ease her pain, but that pain is rapidly healing thanks to the man that she will be with tonight.

If people only knew the truth about this Osaka native. Konno Mitsune has never known her Tou-san even though her Kaa-san was married to him before her conception.

Circumstances beyond her comprehension caused her Kaa-san to flee from her husband before she was born, so growing up Kitsune saw much sadness in her eyes.

As a little girl, Mitsune was also much loved by her, but moving to Kyoto affected their relationship somewhat.

Having Hina Obaa-san take her away from everything familiar at the age of fifteen almost caused a lot of damage to the young Mitsune's psyche. _When you separate from the person that you care about the most in this world, this also was bound to hurt her deeply._

To this day, she does not understand that the actions of others was for her own protection. Especially from the man who truly is her Tou-san or even worse, her Ojii-san.

Kitsune is gratified to know that her Kaa-san still loves her, even though she is in hiding. (Writer's note: at the right time, she will find out the whole story.) On a regular basis, she still receives letters and gifts from her, although it is always through anonymous sources.

One last thing Kitsune knows about herself and it is something that had caused Hina Obaa-san, Yoko and Haruka a lot of consternation. When she was in high school, it was not the drinking, smoking or gambling that bothered then. No, Yoko was a wild child in her youth as well, but one of the problems was with whom Kitsune was dating at the time.

Yoko has kept very silent about this for some reason.

Moreover, Hina Obaa-san also chided her for not going to Tokyo University, even though she passed their rigorous two-day exam with 'flying colors'. _So much for being an Honors Student and Valedictorian in high school._

Up until Keitaro took his inheritance and moved into the Hinata, she only dated girls and would come home late some nights from the Shinjuku Ni-chōme district of Tokyo falling down drunk.

Keitaro, after becoming the Hinata's owner, would calmly pick Kitsune up and put her to bed. He would saying nothing to her about what happened even after she woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover.

After getting to know him personally, the two have become close friends. This is when she began to turn her life around and take everything a lot more seriously.

In learning to trust Keitaro, she then somehow fell deeply in love with him. It was something Kitsune never saw as a possibility.

Soon afterwards, Kitsune took her writing more seriously and began to make it her occupation because she excels at it. Now, her articles are in circulation nationwide and attending Toudai full-time is still in the back of her mind.

Even so, the Fox still likes to have an occasional snort though she no longer gets 'shit-faced' on a regular basis, plus her days of gambling and 'skirt-chasing' are long since behind her.

"Keitaro is the only man that I will ever love, and I always want to be worthy of him," she says thoughtfully. _When she gave him the gift of her virginity, it was one of the happiest moments of her life._

Thoughts of Shinobu has a gentle smile cross her face.

Putting this all aside, the Fox gets out of the onsen and dries off her gorgeous body.

"I have to call Haruka," she says to herself upon re-entering the Hinata.

Once more with Keitaro in downtown Tokyo…

Off the mezzanine level of the Urashima Building is one of the most exclusive men's shops in all of Japan. Only the finest suits from the worlds' fashion centers are on display here and only gentlemen of the highest caliber can get an appointment for a fitting.

"It is time to get this over with," says Keitaro to himself, "there is a certain Fox back at the Hinata who is in need of some spoiling this evening." Putting on a smile, he walks into the store where the owner and staff bow before starting in on him.

One reason Keitaro does not look like the heir to an extremely powerful family is the clothes that he personally chooses to wear. He has always picked out comfortable shirts and jeans for himself just to fit in with his fellow University students.

As previously stated, there is also the fact that his beloved Haruka and Yoko Oba-chan are always spoiling him rotten by always choosing only the most expensive items in the high-end stores for him because he never does this for himself. Both women only want him to look his best when they take him out to somewhere special.

Then, there is the case Mariko Ōoba-san's butler. He has personally threatened to come over to the Hinata himself and see to it that a man of his stature attires himself properly, or at the very least, ask his mistress to have his son Isao become his 'Gentleman's Gentleman' to have someone he trusts take care of the Urashima heir in a proper manner. (Writer's note: British term for a butler)

_There are six women at the Hinata who would frown upon this right now, especially Shinobu._

"Konnichiwa, Urashima-dono," says the senior tailor, "Shall we get started." This is when the staff of the store shifts into a very high gear.

It does not take long to get this over with, which makes Keitaro happy.

Although the suits make him look good, standing here and having consultants do everything else for him makes Keitaro cringe.

When everyone finishes with the adjusted measurements and choosing the right material, the senior tailor asks, "What do you think, Urashima-dono?"

"I believe this will do, Onimura-san," replies Keitaro. He trusts that he will look his best after the tailor has him fitted properly.

"Urashima-sama, what time can you come back for the final fitting?" asks the senior tailor with the head consultant standing next to him.

Keitaro looks at his watch then says, "Will two-thirty be good, Shitateya-san?" (Writer's note: Shitateya is Japanese for tailor)

After the confirmation and he puts his own clothes back on, Keitaro heads out with a smile on his face.

The lunch date…

Over the past number of years, many people still use quite a few superlatives to describe a certain beautiful dark-haired woman who owns her own company and works hard in the building that has her families' name on it.

Exquisite, gorgeous, and vivacious are just three of the many attributes that people in her social strata have bestowed upon this woman over the past ten-and-a-half years since her miraculous recovery.

She gets a good laugh from seeing peoples' shocked reactions when they find out her real age.

Looking at the computer screen that has the latest revisions to her families' ancient homestead over in Kanagawa Prefecture, is one Urashima Yoko. She is very thankful that the device in front of her has the latest CAD drawing upgrades installed. With just a few clicks from a mouse and a few strokes on the keyboard, it saves her a lot of time in getting word done.

In addition, Yoko has a little girl at home who also needs her attention, so anything to expedite her work here is okay with her.

This fact too shocks many people, especially those who have some knowledge of her medical history.

As soon as this part of the project is complete, Yoko will hand it over to an assistant so they can download it and produce a physical hardcopy pile of blueprint drawings. She plans to have a special set made for Keitaro's perusal because of his penchant for detail.

There is still a lot of loose minutiae that needs tying up before any of this goes to the next step. She has to complete this particular task before having any of her regular contractors start in on the physical work.

With her scheme about ready to commence, the Hinata project is something that she will allow no one else to oversee. The special young man that she owes her and her younger daughter's very existence to will be the recipient to some of her finest work yet.

_Yoko has other reasons for doing this as well, all of which she will reveal at the proper time._

"Kei-kun will be there at the bistro shortly, so I have to get my ass out of this chair," she whispers looking at the onscreen chronometer.

Smiling and nodding at her work, she hits the X in the upper right and then the save tab on her just completed task. Since coming into the office this morning, her whole thought has been to complete the work on this project to the exclusion of all else.

Other large projects that clients are paying her office to design, Yoko has other talented architects working on them so she can concentrate on something for a young man who means everything to her.

Moving on…

Standing up and stretching, Yoko realizes that she has not moved away from her desk once in almost four hours. Normally, someone who has been sitting in that position for that amount of time would be suffering from 'butt-lock'.

Yoko though is not just anyone and there is a good reason for this.

Stepping into her private office washroom, she turns the lights on and tidies herself up to meet her nephew. Gazing into a floor-length mirror, Yoko sees a visage of herself that is still without a single flaw. Even after having a baby almost ten years before and being almost fifty-four years of age, she sees nothing but perfection.

"Shit… Thanks to my sweet nephew, I still cannot find anything out of place even after all this time," says Yoko laughing to herself while trying to find a blemish, all the while turning her scrumptious body from side-to-side.

Never has Yoko been a vain or self-centered woman. That is not her style and shrugs her shoulders while stepping back into her office still chuckling after turning off the lights.

Checking her wristwatch once more for the time, she grabs her suit jacket off the back of the architects stool and heads out the large office door.

"Mai-san, I am heading out for my lunch date," says Yoko to her senior office assistant in the floors' main foyer, "Please, do not forward my calls unless it is from either of my husband or two daughters. Just roll the rest over until I return".

"Hai, Urashima-sama," says Mai smiling and nodding her head as her boss heads to the main elevator.

Fifteen minutes later…

Sitting in a very exclusive bistro located on the ground level of the Urashima Building, Yoko waits for Keitaro to join her for their luncheon date.

She has brought her nephew to this place often over the past few years and the two have enjoyed many special moments here together. One of those moments with Keitaro, was informing him that she would be personally be working on the plans for the rebuilding the Hinata and all of the updates that go with it. He had recently received the families' ancient manse from her Kaa-san causing her to want to spoil him even more. The look in his eyes was priceless.

On another front, with her special abilities Yoko can sense the aura of everyone sitting here as most of the men and some of the women are staring at her.

By now, she is used to it as something like this no longer perturbs her. On the other hand, Yoko has to use her inner discipline to keep from laughing.

'That nephew of mine,' she thinks almost snickering while sipping from her water glass.

Haruka informed her about his newest abilities when she returned home on Saturday evening. _She would love to have him use it with her when the time is right._

When Keitaro steps up to the concierge station, she cannot detect any trace of his aura as the maître d' escorts him to the table.

Looking up and suddenly seeing him, all Yoko can do is smile.

"I hope you did not have to wait very long for me, Yoko Ba-chan?" asks Keitaro taking his seat.

The man who held his chair out bows courteously to the heir of the Urashima before seeing to the further needs of his other customers.

"Haru-chan was right," she whispers under her breath

Taking one look at his beautiful date, Keitaro can only blush while nodding to her. Her beauty still knocks the wind out of his sails every time he sees her. To this day, Keitaro cannot believe that he is the one who is responsible for this situation with his beloved Oba-chan.

Before he can say anything else to Yoko, his manhood reflects its opinion of being in her presence.

As usual, Yoko can only snicker some as she watches her nephew's reaction to being in her company.

"Well hello to you too, Kei-kun," says Yoko teasingly knowing what is flustering him as his face turns slightly red.

"Gomenasai, Yoko Ba-chan," responds Keitaro in a quiet voice, "I still do not know why this happens to me every time I see you."

Once again, he has difficulty looking her in the eye because of her entrancing beauty. It is good thing that his pants has plenty of room in the front of them after he sat down.

"I do, silly boy," says Yoko who can no longer stifle her giggling, "You have only yourself to blame for this situation." Knowing that her nephew is struggling to be around her right now, she feels very smug about it. _For some reason only known to herself, she feels free around someone other than her beloved husband. Then again, Ruka is the one who suggested that she be this way around Keitaro and any consequences for what may occur because of it will be on his head._

Reaching under the table to tease him, she places her hand on his leg and makes her nephew jump when she reaches for a certain hardened appendage.

"Ba-chan!" hisses Keitaro out the side of his mouth. The touch of her hand on his hardened penis nearly made him cum, as he never knew that she would be bold enough to do this to him.

"That is only the beginning, my dear sweet nephew," purrs Yoko reaching for her wine glass with the empty hand. Loving his reaction, she is not disappointed with what he is packing and has fun rubbing his whole length.

'Not too much longer, my dear Kei-kun,' she thinks patting his huge cock before bringing her hand back into view.

Keitaro, sitting here red-faced and stunned, concentrates as never before as he puts out a vast amount of _Chi_ to quell his extremely painful erection. _He is on the verge of cumming heavily into his pants._

'Why now,' is his only thought with Master Ryu laughing in the background.

To her, the look on Keitaro's face is priceless…

The temperature in the room dips a little when those seated around them begin to sizzle with jealousy as they hear her laughter. Even though most know the person seated with Yoko is the Urashima heir and her nephew, it does not change their disposition one iota. They would rather have her smiles and laughter focused exclusively on them.

…which gives Yoko the out she needs.

Before their waiter comes back to get their order, Yoko and Keitaro look around the room as the multiple red auras begin to amuse them. Some are from very beautiful women who have focused their eyes on him as well.

Keitaro, who has finally overcome his initial shyness and is now calm from her flirtation under the table, finally gets up the courage to look his elegant lunch date in the eye as they share a laugh together.

"It seems to me that no matter where you and I go, this situation keeps on happening with us," says Keitaro as a casual observation.

"At least since you healed and re-made me, Kei-kun," she replies smiling at him.

Back in total control of his faculties, he dares to ask an obvious question,

"How does Ruka Oji-san handle it?" asks Keitaro making the best of this transition.

Hopping on this…

"Kei-kun, it is a good thing that my husband has none of our gifts and is only rudimentary trained in the martial arts," answers Yoko quietly with a non-answer while trying not to laugh, "Otherwise, Ruka-kun would probably punch out most of the people in this room."

Nevertheless, Keitaro does laugh and the fact that he is loosening up pleases her to no end.

The waiter returns to take their order…

As Yoko orders, Keitaro sends amount vast amount of _Chi_ to his groin to settle his erection. He is leaking very heavily…

…dark pants are a good thing right now, as are boxer shorts.

Surprising her, she feels no aural pressure exuding from her nephew.

"How are the plans coming along for the project on the Hinata?" asks Keitaro in a more business-like manner after ordering. He had to summon up the courage to look her in the eye a second time. Keitaro realizes that he has a slight time crunch, as he needs to still pick up his new suit and meet up with Isao-san down in the parking garage.

Catching on, she graces him with another beautiful smile.

"Kei-kun, everything about the rebuild is either on or just slightly ahead of schedule," answers Yoko just as matter-of-fact, "The drawings are going to the blueprinting department by the middle of next week. All of the contractors are waiting for a call from me for their start dates as they have the companies hired that will do the actual work. Oh, there is one other very important thing that I need to tell you. Otohime Natsumi called me the other day and during our conversation, I reminded her of the coming rebuild. She also had heard this from Mutsumi-chan and wondered if you as well as the other residents would like to go to her clans' home island in the Kerama Island group during your summer holiday. It would be a good time for you to go there since you have only been to their homestead on Okinawa. She also says that there is something very special for you to see there if you do decide to go. Additionally, none of the girls would be disturbed when the workers are on the grounds."

"Excellent, the timing could not be better and I am sure that they would all want to get away when school closes down soon," responds Keitaro happily. He purposely neglects to tell her about his other plans for Haruka and the girls.

"Sounds good to me," she says just as the waiter returns.

For Yoko's part, she believes that _enishi_ has inextricably wound its red string of fate around her daughter and nephew, although she does not know to what extent so she will keep this to herself until the right time.

Furthermore, she has her own issues to contend with when it concerns him and _enishi_.

With this out of the way and their food ordered these two then switch on to more innocuous subjects like Ruka Oji-san and Harumi-chan along what Hina Obaa-chan and Kanako are be doing in America.

This is when Keitaro decides to bring the subject up about his big date with Kitsune this evening. Telling her, he wants to see her reaction to the news.

Impeccably timed, the wait staff brings their food to the table. After placing it on the table, the man and his assistant leave.

They eat.

In between bites, Keitaro hears something from her that gives him pause.

"It is nice to see that Mitsune is dating…," says Yoko using Kitsune's given name while purposely leaving out the word 'men'.

Trying not to laugh, Keitaro knows very well about the Fox and her main proclivity.

Smiling, Yoko then laughs when he tells her about what Mariko Ōoba-san had to say to him on the phone. Keitaro gives her a word-by-word dissertation of their conversation. Both of them know it is not wise to upset the woman who looks so 'Yamato Nadeshiko' on the outside but can be worse than a pack of rabid dogs if provoked.

"One last thing if I may, Kei-kun," says Yoko dropping her voice so only he can hear her, "When the project is complete, you and I need to have a very serious talk about 'our' situation."

She simply leaves it at that.

This hits him as a total surprise as he wonders what it may be, however Keitaro does not have the time to ponder the meaning of her words right now.

After they finish their lunch date, he pays the check.

On the way out, Yoko Oba-chan takes Keitaro's arm as they leave the restaurant together. _She cares absolutely nothing about the 'PDA' rules here in Japan._

"You have a good time tonight, Kei-kun. I will have everything ready for you later next week," says Yoko before leaning over to kiss his cheek. Flashing him a brilliant smile, she saunters off to the elevator and back to work.

Touching his cheek where her lips just were, Keitaro watches a gorgeous sight sashay away from him as Yoko heads towards the elevator. Before entering the lift, she gives him another smile and an affectionate finger wave.

'Whoa' he thinks and does some very deep breathing.

Time to get back to reality.

Right now, masturbating up in his condominium is totally out-of-the-question because of the time crunch.

Conversely, Kitsune is a much better choice at seeing to his needs when they are alone later this evening.

Giving himself a few moments to regain his focus, he readies himself for the festivities ahead.

Tonight, Keitaro has a Fox to spoil.

End of Chapter


	12. XII

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Chapter 11: What lies underneath?-

Downtown Tokyo, late afternoon…

Overlooking the vast megalopolis, which stretches from skyline-to-skyline, Watanabe Nagisa ponders about a particular conundrum. Deep in thought after another successful day of expanding her already highly valued portfolio, she takes time to sift through events that have brought her to this point.

On a side note, many people in her financial strata still have difficulty believing that a woman of such beauty and poise can also possess such a devastatingly formidable intellect. One that she used to destroy the men in her ex-husband's family. Only her Shūtome-san, two sister-in-law's and their children escaped her wrath.

**A short synopsis of Nagisa's history, which for the moment has to be time compressed…**

_Having entered Tokyo University at the young age of fifteen, Nagisa completed her business degree in just three years before receiving acceptance into their prestigious MBA program when financial disaster struck her Otō-san. _

_Too late, the man learned about certain unscrupulous business partners undermining his companies' success. They stole his business right from under him in an underhanded stock purchasing coup._

_The head of the rival conglomerate, the man who had taken over the company then approached him with a proposal of having Nagisa marry his second son so that he could save face._

_Nagisa's Otō-san is smart enough to know that only her intellect can restore his honor as she seeks revenge for him._

_So not at all objecting to the Omiai, he smiles at the havoc that his daughter will ultimately reek._

_At first, Nagisa objected strenuously. _

_Nevertheless, after a serious talk with her Otō-san and planning their revenge for this humiliation, she acquiesced. If only to destroy financially the man who has so underhandedly worked such horrible schemes to devastate her family._

_After having two daughters during her first two years of marriage, Nagisa then bides her time by learning everything about her in-law's company. With her use, the computer becomes a prominent tool in her arsenal. She goes about learning everything about its uses before implementing her planned vengeance._

_Knowing that her husband constantly cheats on her, she sets about with an extortion scheme to ruin his reputation before moving on to the rest of the men in his family._

_All during this time, Nagisa sees the sadness in her Shūtome-san's eyes. Since the marriage ceremony, she has gotten to know her and has found her to be a very kind-hearted woman._

"Too bad none of it had ever rubbed off onto her sons," says Nagisa back in her condominium.

_Then over the next few years, she becomes close to both of her sister-in-law's as well. _

_All but one of the sons is married, as she soon learns why._

_It seems that the youngest sibling of her husband is gay, and has a tendency to pick up very young men in some of the very seedy bathhouses over in Chiba. Utilizing this information, she pays detectives to compile a dossier on his activities._

_Secretly working on-line, Nagisa earns her MBA after a five-year delay and receives high honors for her endeavors. Taking the degree, she puts into a gilded frame and mounts it on the wall of her new home office. _

_With this accomplished, she sets about in high gear to implement the next step of her vendetta._

_Seeing how her young daughters hate their Otō-san, Nagisa starts with him first. _

_Giving the evidence that she has collected to her husband, as well as to her father-in-law and certain newspapers, Nagisa destroys his reputation beyond repair and files for divorce._

_However, the scandal does not stop there as Nagisa also leaks the dossier about her youngest brother-in-law to the press. It causes not only her father-in-law to lose a vote of 'no-confidence' as CEO of his conglomerate, but all three sons 'get the boot' as well._

_Three more divorce decrees soon follow…_

_Nevertheless, Nagisa's wrath does not stop here as she soon gobbles up all existing stock in her ex father-in-law's company and privatizes it ridding herself of the need for a board of directors in its wake._

_All this she accomplishes just a week before her thirtieth birthday._

_With her beloved Otō-san lying on his deathbed, Nagisa smiles when he says, "Arigato, Nagisa-chan."_

_Moving to an expensive high-rise penthouse, Nagisa sets about to make sure that both of her daughters, Suki and Yukiko, have the best of everything, which includes herself and her love._

_**End of synopsis…**_

However, a certain young heir to another prominent family weighs heavily on her mind this evening. Somehow, the young man has wormed his way into her heart just as it had Suki and Yukiko.

'By all of the gods,' she thinks, 'How in the hell did that happen?' For some reason, these thoughts about Keitaro only fuel her resolve to get him into her life.

Hearing a knock on her door, she smiles when it opens as the face of her younger daughter appears.

"Kaa-san, you work way too hard," says Yukiko smiling in on her, "Come join Suki Nee-chan and me over in pool for a swim."

Knowing that she needs to get out of this office, Nagisa smiles back and replies, "That sounds like a good idea, Yuki-chan."

With a happy daughter opening the door wider, she stands and stretches before heading out to have some fun with her family.

'Keitaro can wait until later,' she thinks walking down the hallway to change.

The Fox prepares…

Stepping out the kitchen door that leads down to the back of Haruka's place, Kitsune has never been so expectant in all her life. Holding a dress bag by the finger over her left shoulder, she also carries a small ditty bag in her right hand that has a pair of ten-centimeter tall platforms with spiked heels dangling from it.

Walking down the steps with nerves less frazzled, the Fox thinks about how lucky she is being in love with one of the richest and most eligible young men in all of Japan.

Normally this would be a cause to celebrate, but at present, the ash-blonde is not her usual cool, calm and collected self as the time for the big date draws nigh. _It seems that the soak in the onsen did not help all that much as she would have hoped._

Besides the obvious, the other part of this equation is that she is also going out with someone who has always treated her with the utmost care and respect. Since knowing him, Keitaro has always been very sweet, kind and extremely patient with her.

There is no doubt in her mind that she would do just about anything for him.

Her biggest desire for this evening is for them both to have a good time together and that he still finds her worthy afterwards. Some slivers of doubt still linger in the back of her mind.

"It will be alright," she whispers shifting her dress bag slightly.

Reaching the landing near the back of the Tea Shoppe, Kitsune sees Haruka standing there waiting for her. This is someone whom she has some issues with as well. Although their trysts have always been very pleasurable, it has been some time since the last one and much water has passed underneath the bridge.

"I see that you getting ready for battle tonight, Kit," says Haruka watching her approach. Knowing Kitsune the way she does, this strikes her as rather odd remembering her own intimate experiences with this woman when Keitaro was away on expedition.

"Thanks for allowing me to use your apartment so that I can get ready for my date tonight, Haruka-san," replies Kitsune knowing to keep it respectful. Although having slept with this woman, she knows all about her closeness to Keitaro. This fact alone, as well as Haruka's excellent fighting prowess and the extensive collection of fancy bullwhips that reside menacingly on her bedroom wall, tells her to keep it that way.

Kitsune, although a tease at times, is very good at keeping secrets. She has even earned the trust of the older woman standing before her. Present circumstances included…

Wanting to keep it 'short and sweet', Haruka responds with, "You are welcome, Kit. Upstairs, I have laid out some clean towels on the bed and just like when you were up there before, stay out of my dressers and closet." _She has hidden the framed photo in her closet._

Nodding with a snicker, Kitsune heads up the wooden stairs that leads to the perch.

At the top, Kitsune spots the two chairs, and has a very good idea who belongs to one of them.

'It only makes sense,' she thinks lasciviously while heading over to the apartment door.

In Haruka's office…

Sitting at her desk, Haruka knows that a certain someone would be very upset if she ever found out about her tête-à-têtes with Kitsune.

'Maybe Tsu-chan would enjoy a threesome involving Kit,' she thinks laughing at the possibility. Haruka knows that her girlfriend would probably jump at the opportunity if she properly presents it to her.

Loving Keitaro with her very being does not mean that she will forego indulging with someone of the same sex, as he will ever be the only man in her life.

Haruka has always enjoyed female companionship as she and the older Aoyama sibling first discovered their feelings for each other back when they were very young teens.

Before turning her laptop back on, she whispers, "I have never regretted it either." _Meaning, sleeping with Tsuruko or Kitsune._

Overhead…

"It is interesting what she has done to this place, and so different. Very western too," says Kitsune aloud after opening the door and stepping into Haruka's bedroom. _It has been almost a year since she was last up here._

Seeing the bullwhips of various sizes hanging there on the wall still gives her the 'willies' though…

…and is thankful that her erstwhile lover had never played that way when they had sex.

'Haruka and I have made some good memories here on this bed though,' she thinks hanging her dress bag on a hook in front of an especially 'evil' looking rawhide whip.

Trying not to laugh, Kitsune strips and takes off her watch.

Grabbing the towels off the bed, and although using the onsen earlier she heads into Haruka's spacious bathroom.

Filling the tub in preparation to look her best, Kitsune takes a long hot shower to help her stay calm. The Fox washes her hair with some of the new shampoo that she picked up especially for tonight.

'Keitaro loves the smell of jasmine,' she thinks rinsing it off.

Next, with the tub filled, she sits down in it to reinforce the soothing of her nerves.

While relaxing in the chest deep water, Kitsune checks off everything on her list: one, she has her dress hanging in the other room, making sure that it was wrinkle free before bringing it down. Two, packing new lingerie to knock Keitaro's eyeballs out with as it sits ready in her carryall bag. She made sure to bring with her only that which was easy for him to take off her later tonight. Three, she remembered to take her 'pill' this morning. Kitsune is glad to be in the middle of her cycle and knows that there will be no 'accidents'. Lastly, she has her stockings, bra, string panties and platform heels all ready to go and at the waiting.

This Vixen is definitely going to enjoy her hunt tonight.

Stepping out of the tub when finished, Kitsune dries off her beautiful body.

After getting the excess water out of her ash-blonde hair, she grabs Haruka's hairdryer and turns it on. Picking up a brush, she combs it through until the results satisfy her.

"I could have gone to the salon in town," she whispers, "but I do not think that he will care all that much one way or another."

Standing naked in front of Haruka's full-length mirror, she turns side-to-side. The reflection looking back pleases her.

"I hope Kei-kun appreciates all the effort that goes into becoming a goddess," says Kitsune cupping her huge breasts and smiling with the knowledge that one look at her tonight will once again turn Keitaro into a jabbering idiot.

The smile widens, as the Fox is calm once again with the understanding that he will be eating out of her hand. That is, just before she ends up screaming his name to the heavens later on when he takes her in bed.

"I needed a good dirty thought to get my juices flowing again," says Kitsune feeling more like her old self, "and Kei-kun, you are going to be in for one hell of a ride tonight, lover."

Choosing a certain string bikini to wear underneath her dress tonight, it will make her gorgeous ass look even hotter for Keitaro to do 'whatever' he has in mind later on.

The low-cut front-snapping bra goes on next enhancing something that already has her lover's notice. Snickering some, Kitsune knows that her male lover will be taking it off later. The catch goes together easily and covers her very large breasts.

To add a sultrier look to her ensemble, she slides on a pair of off-white stockings topped with lace. This lends an air of mystery to her gorgeous legs.

"Kei-kun, you will have me begging for mercy and I will love every second of what you will be doing to me," says Kitsune with a leer on her beautiful face hoping that his stamina tonight will be on full display for her.

The dress goes on and lies perfectly draped across her impeccable body. _The short, soft cream-colored wraparound dress pulls off a look of both sexiness and sophistication._

In addition, with the stockings that she has just put on, it brings her up to the goddess status she demands of herself right now as nothing less will do. Kitsune is on top of the world and her nerves are mostly calm as she takes one last look in the full-length mirror.

The thing that she is coming to grips with right is the issue of how many times Keitaro will be touching her luscious body tonight, as she wants him to know every part of it intimately as he takes possession of her.

Screaming out his name in the throes of passion is her main objective when they become one again later tonight in bed. Doing it only once will not satisfy her, she wants his large magnificent cock ravaging her insides and making her submit to his mercy. Her want of him drives certain primal desires that she has never tapped into before meeting him.

"Damn it, Mitsune. Slow down, he will be here soon," she hisses slightly out of breath.

Anticipation of what will happen later is making her hot.

Back in Tokyo, getting a bit more than what he had expected…

Wading through all of Mariko Ōoba-san's nasty suggestions about how to please Kitsune, she teases Keitaro unmercifully by embarrassing him as they stand here in front of two members of the household staff.

Keitaro's observant mind sees how her butler keeps his composure as his employer spews forth filth giving the young heir a good lesson in self-discipline.

_Master Ryu is also impressed._

You cannot say the same thing though for the butler's youngest son, Isao.

It is a good thing that the young man stands a step behind and slightly to the left, or the head of the Urashima household staff would be very upset over his breach of etiquette. _The butler, as previously stated, is English-trained and takes his position very seriously._

Here is a short take on what happened just a few minutes prior…

Taking the private elevator down the many floors to where a family limousine is waiting for him, Keitaro has some extra time to prepare for what will happen at his destination. _Trying not to laugh, he has an idea of what to expect._

When the elevator comes to a stop, the doors open and the attendant bows to him as he steps out. Stopping to adjust his suit and tie once more, Keitaro walks out into the executive garage.

Immediately upon rounding a corner, he sees three people standing out in front of a stretch limousine.

The one person who stands out to him the most is an elderly woman dressed in a very expense Kimono. With a slight scowl on her face, she looks angry with someone or something.

'Nothing unusual here,' he thinks believing he could get away unscathed.

The duo next to her bow to him respectfully.

Then he hears…

"Do not stand there gawking, Kei-kun," says Mariko Ōoba-san, "Come over here and give an old woman a hug."

His friend Isao just stands behind his Otō-san and shrugs. (Writer's note: Bodily contact, such as hugging, is not normal in Japan. Mariko though is no ordinary Japanese woman)

One of the two people with her looks slightly askance when she says this.

"Hai, Ōoba-san," says Keitaro smiling coming over and hugging the woman who has been very supportive of him over the years.

With her hands on his arms, Mariko looks up at him and says, "I will keep this short and sweet, Kei-kun. Whomever this young lady happens to be that you are taking out tonight is, remember to treat her like a valuable treasure," Keitaro smiles, "that is before you two end up fucking like minks in heat, you hear me?" Keitaro blanches as he almost never saw that coming, "Because she just might put a familiar spring back into your step tomorrow morning."

Smirking, she releases his arms and nudges one of them with the side of her fist.

The younger man in a driver's livery cracks a smile for an instant, but only just…

"Ōoba-chan!" says Keitaro disbelieving what he had just heard from her. It is a good thing that there are no other people standing nearby as he turns bright red. What really gets him is that she said those words with such a straight face.

"Just like your Tou-san," says Mariko now smiling brightly. She cannot hold her laughter back anymore and begins to howl almost hysterically.

The butler cringes slightly while standing next to his employer.

Keitaro crosses his arms together before bringing his hand up to do a face palm.

Isao just looks up and off to the side while rocking on his heels. Before regaining his composure once more, he gives the Urashima heir a sympathetic nod.

"I should know better," whispers Keitaro rubbing his temple.

The butler just looks up at the ceiling of the parking garage for a moment, as he fully understands that this is how his mistress is. (He really has his hands full when his senior employer is home as well)

"Come on, Kei-kun," says Mariko trying to look stern, "Quit jawing with me and get your ass moving, you have a woman cooling her heels back at the Hinata." Straightening Keitaro's tie and lapels, she gets up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Then, bowing to her grandnephew she adds, "Seriously though, have fun. Isao is yours for however long you need him, and so is the limo."

Stepping forward, Isao bows to his mistress.

"Arigato, Ōoba-chan," replies Keitaro as he recovers and returns the bow.

After getting in and closing the limo door, Keitaro and Isao share a good laugh together after hitting the highway for Hinata City.

"I never know what she is going to say next," says Keitaro still chuckling. He is wearing a small wireless headset to talk to the driver.

"And I hope that my Tou-san did not see my reaction, Keitaro-sama," replies Isao snickering into his own microphone, "It took everything I had to just maintain my composure back there." Not having to touch anything to hear Keitaro clearly, he enjoys the modern technology of this vehicle.

"Your Tou-san really is a stickler for protocol and standards. I received four more resumes alone from him this week about hiring my own household staff. Haruka would not mind if I did that, but the others…," says Keitaro who abruptly changes the subject. Purposely, he drops the end of his statement.

Up front, Isao nods out of sight of his friend as he drives on. He understands that Keitaro is an independent man who enjoys doing things for himself.

"Anyway, Isao-san," says Keitaro wanting to change the subject, "Have you asked Fujiko to marry you yet?" The woman in question works in the Urashima household as Mariko Oba-san's personal secretary. _Keitaro also knows her as the three had some undergrad classes together._

"Not yet, Keitaro-sama," replies Isao, "I have ordered the ring from the jeweler as you suggested and it will be ready in another week. Thank you for taking care of the cost by the way, I know that she will love it."

"That is what friends are for," says Keitaro acknowledging the man whom he trusts more than any other.

This was the easy hurdle.

_The second one will be a little more difficult, as we shall see._

Upon arrival, Hinata manse lower parking lot…

Stepping out of a stretch limo in a newly tailored suit, he sees the seven women of his life standing there who would be a welcome sight for any man.

However, a few things nearly end the date before it even gets started: First, Kitsune blows Keitaro away as promised, causing him to have a major erection that threatens the integrity of his newly purchased suit pants. Two, the residents then have to peel Motoko off Keitaro before she ruins said suit as she madly hugs and kisses him. That is until Haruka uses her piercing whistle. Lastly, the elder cousin and her almost failed attempt at hiding a major jealous streak.

Mutsumi, Keitaro and Motoko could see a red aura as it was forming over her head.

Standing by Isao, the elder cousin hears him say out the side of his mouth, "I know that he loves you very much, Haruka-sama."

"I know he does," she whispers in reply, "but, it still upsets me."

Turning and nodding to her, Keitaro comes over with Kitsune to help her into the back of the limo. Basking in the well wishes and pointed remarks of the others, he nods to Haruka before climbing in.

Closing the door behind them, Isao hops into the driver's seat.

Haruka's POV…

'I know I promised him, but…,' thinks Haruka attempting to regain her focus. She watched as Isao closed the backdoor to the limo and nod to her a second time before climbing into the front seat.

Her mental equilibrium met some headwinds when the vehicle turned off onto the main road. This is because the plan Haruka agreed to on that Saturday evening some twelve days previous is beginning to affect her attitude. Seeing how beautiful the ash-blonde looked in her dress and the boldness she had boasting about what could happen to her in bed later on, all but made Haruka want to reveal everything about her relationship with Keitaro.

The incident with Motoko and the comments of the others, especially Naru, did little to dissuade her from spoiling Keitaro's date with the Fox until she looked into his eyes. It was only for an instant, and what was in them said something that she noticed right away.

"He does understand my feelings," she whispers, "Maybe there is hope for him after all."

Locking the backdoor to the Tea Shoppe at an invitation from Mutsumi and Shinobu to join them for dinner, Haruka smiles discerning that her lover has not forgotten how she feels. The Hinata and its onsen has many ways to soothe away difficulties that are not always of a physical nature.

Moreover, it will give her an opportunity this evening to relax and maybe calm some lingering doubts that she has about her own plans for the future.

Out on the highway…

Sitting in the back of the limo, Keitaro breathes a sigh of relief and hopes that the rest of this evening goes off as planned. He believes that successfully navigating passed his two biggest hurdles has left him free and clear to accomplish his goal of showing a certain gorgeous young Fox a great time.

Nevertheless…

Sitting back here comfortably, Kitsune does not know what to touch first.

"The liquor cabinet or Keitaro," she muses with a grin, "Decisions, decision…" _The last syllable she drawls out very purposely._

Finding the vehicle's remote control, Kitsune carefully looks it over. After finding the right button, she pushes it.

Keitaro sees the Cheshire grin on Kitsune's lovely face and knows that her 'wheels are turning'.

'Shit,' he thinks as a hand places itself on his thigh. _It unerringly works its way up his pant leg._

A noiseless motor then kicks in and a darkened window rises from just behind the forward part of the wraparound seat.

"Now, Kei-kun," coos Kitsune into the ear of the man she loves.

The soundproof glass seals off the back of the limo signaling that something very naughty is about to happen back here…

After nibbling on said ear, Kitsune continues with, "How about we get this date off to a rousing start?"

Up front, Isao smiles as the mike suddenly goes dead.

The Fox has her prey cornered as a zipper comes undone.

Mutsumi's POV…

Being one of the quietest residents does not make the Turtle Priestess any less insightful about Keitaro taking Kitsune out on a big date. She understands that like her friendly rival, the man they both love can easily handle everyone at the Hinata.

Mutsumi too has an eye on someone in a similar fashion as the Osakan. She has come to the same conclusion: he cannot be there for her all the time.

So…

Unlike the hesitation she experienced when confessing to her male lover, saying something to the woman she loves may be a little easier.

This time, she knows what to say and after experiencing a little intimacy in the shower with her, waits for just the right time to come clean.

In addition, Mutsumi does not worry about what this other person will think.

She has faith.

On the way home from Toudai, it was very quiet in the car with Naru.

Motoko had finished earlier in the day and went home on the tram.

While Naru was napping, she did not get a chance to ask the brunette about handing her project in today. Both she and the ash-blonde helped her get through it, even though the paper was gut wrenching (literally) to say the least.

Later at the dining room table, she looks across from her at the Yukata clad Samurai and thinks, 'Soon, very soon, Motoko-chan'.

Now onto business…

"Geezus, Kit-chan," says an incredulous Keitaro after his wits return, "There are many other ways of thanking me you know."

Turning on one of the small overhead lights, he straightens his suit out and makes sure that there was nothing left behind. _At least she did his zipper up after finishing…_

Seated next to him, Kitsune says nothing at first and has a big 'shit-eating' grin on her face.

Not ready to acquiesce in the least, the Fox playfully sticks her tongue out and slowly licks something off the side of her mouth. She then straightens the front of her dress before reaching into the bag that is on the adjacent seat.

"What Mariko-Ōoba-san would do to me…," hisses Keitaro leaving the rest unfinished.

"You seemed a little tense, Kei-kun," responds Kitsune finally in a flippant manner, "Even though you had Naru last night, I just helped you rectify the situation with Motoko-chan when she nearly 'jumped your bones' in front of everyone. So with that… no harm, no foul… right."

"If you say so," says Keitaro understanding that anything is possible with her. _With her taking care of business back here, his residual penile stress from lunch has disappeared as well._

Calmly checking her lipstick, the Fox holds out a small compact in her hands and purses her lips in the small mirror. When she finishes, it goes back into her small carryall.

"I do actually," she quips back not willing to concede the point.

He looks over at her and blinks his confusion. 'One of these days…,' thinks Keitaro willing to let this go. It is too silly for him and as Naru said the other morning, leave the sarcasm and cutting remarks to them.

Sitting back comfortably on the seat once again, Kitsune feels very smug about how she got their big date started.

"I guess you could not wait I take it," says Keitaro acquiescing and straightening his tie.

Crossing her gorgeous legs, Kitsune turns her head and looks at him a very predatory smile. It reminds Keitaro of a lioness who has just picked out a hobbled wildebeest for its next meal. _Haruka has given him this look many times, but it is still very off putting…_

Gulping at her, and knowing that he may be in for evening as he has had with Haruka, Keitaro looks forward. The cabin divider being up prevents him from looking to the chauffeur for either help or sympathy. _It seems that his lack of knowing the female mind will be a pleasant liability for him this evening, as there is no other way for him to describe it._

Not complaining at all mind you, Kitsune did to him what Haruka has done many times before in the her car, or as on occasion, in the back of this limo.

Striking first the way she did, Kitsune caught him off guard.

'The night is still young,' thinks Keitaro using the old standard, as well as very clichéd, tagline.

_Master Ryu is beside himself with laughter…_

Naru's POV…

Even though napping in Mutsumi's car helped as she was coming home from Toudai, the brunette feels a slight melancholy while watching the limo drive away. Helping her somewhat overcome this was getting some good jabs in when Kitsune showed off before Keitaro showed up.

In addition, he had satisfied her beyond all measure the evening before and after some fun in the onsen, she then slept very contentedly in his arms.

Finding herself in Keitaro's bed alone this morning did not affect her mood in the slightest. She had experienced some great sex, which of course helped her to forget that autopsy paper and then got another opportunity to wash his back down in the onsen.

'The sex on the edge of the onsen was great too,' she thinks sitting at her desk picking up her phone.

She knew that he had a long day ahead of him before his date with Kitsune this evening, but even so, she smiles at the memories that they had made together.

It seems that Mei has found a new boyfriend causing Naru to smile and ask for details.

Naru does not feel jealousy in the slightest that Keitaro is spoiling her best friend right now. Soon, she understands that her turn will come and knows that he will spoil her as well. _If how he was with her last night is any indication…_

An hour later, with her phone plugged back in to its charge cord…

Something else lingers at the edge of her mind that has been coming to the forefront a lot more lately. It is similar thought to what a couple of her Senpai have going on in their own minds.

Thoughts of Kanako keep popping up and Naru feels a familiar tingle working its way up her arm.

'I do not know what to do,' she thinks missing the company of the younger Urashima sibling.

Maybe…

**In downtown Tokyo…**

Pulling up to the curb, Isao hops out of the front seat and opens the door for his passengers. He gives Keitaro a knowing smile as the Urashima heir steps out.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, he knows that something has already happened after the darkened window had rolled up. _He is very loyal to Keitaro, as well as very discreet…_

Taking Keitaro's proffered hand, Kitsune steps out of the limo and grabs onto his arm.

The chauffeur closes the vehicle's rear door and after a word with Keitaro, nods to him and heads off to a predetermined destination. Isao will be back in time to take the two to the next part of their date.

The sidewalk in front of the large building is crowded with people who have stopped to witness the spectacle before them. Before the throng can coalesce around our couple, the concierge and his assistants clear the way to the main door for them.

As the two walk to the entrance under much scrutiny, Keitaro sees the look of awe on Kitsune's face as a confident smirk crosses his. He believes that he has evened the score somewhat, _or_ _so he thinks…_

"It seems that you just one-upped me, Kei-kun. You meanie," whispers Kitsune into his ear as they walk towards the entrance. She then gives him a fake pout before it changes into a smirk of her own.

'I cannot win,' thinks Keitaro while looking up and rolling his eyes. The rapid change in her attitude still baffles him as always, so he just shrugs it off and lets it go.

She laughs a little as they step up the main door.

**_The game is on._**

In front as they step up, the commissionaire recognizes the Urashima heir and bows to him. Opening the main front door for Keitaro and Kitsune, the man bows once more when they enter before returning to his duties.

Approaching the elevator, the operator does the same and shows proper deference to Keitaro. Entering and going up in the car, our couple travels to the proper floor.

Kitsunesmiles as the restaurant owner, maître d' and staff fawn all over her lover. Their host shows and then seats them at the best table in his establishment, which is near a large picture window giving the couple a magnificent view of the Tokyo skyline.

Motoko's POV…

At this moment, the resident Samurai is a raging torrent of many emotions. Some very filthy thoughts have flowed through her mind since giving a certain gift to her Keitaro-sama.

He is all that she can think of remembering their times when she was one with him and screaming out his name. To her, it was a feeling that defied all description. Their mutual climaxes were incredible when his seed flooded her depths.

Motoko's center still has not returned to normal since she had launched herself at Keitaro when he stepped out of the limo.

Decorum somewhat returned when they all heard a loud piercing whistle from Haruka.

Afterwards, her face was bright red with embarrassment from what had just happened. It seems that everything broke down inside of her right then.

_She needs to talk to someone before she explodes.__ Her monthly is rapidly approaching and she is prone to be very hormonal during this time._

A tear fell from her eye as she watched the limo depart, but it soon disappeared when Mutsumi gave her a look of empathy. Somehow, this simple gesture jogged her out of the funk that she was experiencing. There was also something else behind that look, but for now, Motoko will keep it to herself.

Quiet though dinner, she allowed Mutsumi's presence to calm her. It was strangely pleasant and seems to have brightened her spirits.

"Ane-ue will know what to do," whispers Motoko attempting once again to clear her mind. Something seems to work as she strips and prepares to bathe.

Down in the onsen, after putting her hair up and washing herself, Motoko sees Mutsumi sitting in the water relaxing. Not wishing to be alone this evening, she sits next to the Turtle Priestess who smiles at her.

She returns the smile.

Feeling a hand resting on hers, Motoko does not move it and feels somewhat comforted by the Priestess.

**Dinner and wine…**

Listening to the lead waiter go over the chef's specials as his assistant fills their water glasses, Keitaro gets an idea of how to get the initiative back from the woman seated next to him. The idea he has is very subtle, and if worded right will leave no doubt about who 'one-ups' whom while they eat.

So…

"Mitsune," says Keitaro using her given name, "would you like to order the wine? Cost is no object here."

Looking at him, she picks up the wine list and peruses it. It is quite extensive with some of the bottles going for hundreds of thousands of Yen. Staring, she gulps and realizes what he has just done.

"I will take this one," says Kitsune to the waiter pointing to her selection. _It seems he caught her off guard only for a fraction of a second._

"Excellent choice," says the waiter smiling, "I will go and prepare it right away."

The man walks off with his assistant while leaving a smug Kitsune and a flabbergasted Keitaro behind at the table.

"But…, but…," is all Keitaro can get out. He still does not fully understand whom he is dealing with here…

"If you are going to try and flaunt your wealth at me, Kei-kun," says Kitsune purring at him, "I am going to take full advantage of it. Nice try though." She puts her hand under the table and rubs his thigh along with something else.

"Gasp!" _Spoken, not a guttural sound._

That is the only reply he can give her and knows not to pull that stunt on her ever again.

Kitsune gives his hardened length a squeeze.

'Shit!' he thinks going down in defeat.

_Master Ryu laughs in the background of Keitaro's mind._

Throughout the courses of having an appetizer, dinner, wine and then dessert, everything else goes off perfectly without another hitch.

"So good," says the Fox smiling at Keitaro.

Kitsune feels very spoiled by the man to her left as she consumes her choice of cheesecake. _The wine was very good and left her in a very mellow mood._

However, Keitaro is not through trying yet. He believes that his meta-human stamina will help him prevail in the end.

Kaolla's POV…

It is difficult to pin down the reactions of the Princess at this moment. Unlike the other residents who live here, she did not gush when Kitsune presented herself or when her 'husband' showed up in the limo wearing an expensive suit.

Seeing or being in the presence of beauty and wealth is nothing new to her, as she is the younger daughter of the ruling family in her native MolMol. It seems that genetics has been very merciful to the people of her homeland.

In addition, it helps that MolMol is a substantial string of inactive volcanic islands and their mineral deposits has made them one of the most prosperous countries on earth.

_Her Onee-chan, Queen Amalla, also has an eye on Keitaro._

At the time, no one noticed how calm and in control the former 'wild-child' of the Hinata was. She was very proud of how her 'husband' Keitaro looked and calmly told him so. Kitsune was also perplexed when she went up to her and approved of her dress for their date.

Kaolla has her own thoughts of what she wants to do and for now will keep them to herself. There is not a single shred of regret in ridding herself of the destructive devices that she used to love building, or deleting her total database of such things. This Princess has changed so much in such a short time that it staggers her formidable intellect.

Looking into a floor length mirror the previous evening captured her attention as it had never before and there were things that she saw in her reflection that re-enforced the fact that she is no longer a little girl. Yes, she saw the usual things such as larger breasts, a slender waist, her butt becoming an object of attraction to Keitaro and the fact that she is has grown over five centimeters in height in the past six months.

However, this is not what catches her attention. No, it is the fact that she is now legal here in her adopted country and after last Friday evening, a married woman according to the traditions of her people.

Still needing to call the palace, she has to arrange a 'Royal Commitment' ceremony for her and Keitaro. _This will fulfill the last part of their marriage strictures._

Accordingly, she also has to tell him about this as well and had the documents made out so that the other residents of the Hinata would be included. _Kaolla sees this as being very generous on her part._

At times, Kaolla's love for Keitaro is so intense that it truly scares her.

However, she smiles while turning on her laptop to work on some new inventions that are sure to please her man.

"An elevator," whispers Kaolla smiling.

**At a club…**

Keitaro thinks he may have gotten his edge back when the limo stopped in front of the most exclusive club in the Shinjuku section of Tokyo. By the looks of the line, Kitsune thought that it would be hour or two until they got in, if they got in at all.

When the concierge and the head bouncer see Keitaro walk up to the door, the two men clear the way and give them immediate access to the place.

Both of them get quite a few looks from people as they step inside. He can read the many red auras coming from some of those who still have to wait outside.

Having the club's manager personally escort them to their table puts a smirk back on Keitaro's face. Being seated in a good spot, he knows Kitsune will enjoy being close to the main dance floor. _He remembers how good Kitsune moved when she had stripped in his room._

Kitsune tries to make a comment, but the cacophony coming from the DJ and the sound-system drown her out.

Good thing too, because what she wanted to say was quite rude.

Pulsating lights and disco balls hanging from the ceiling have it so the action can get hot and heavy out on the dance floor. Over to one side are four dance poles for the more adventurous female attendees. The booming bass from the large woofers has everyone moving to its hypnotic beat.

On the floor, Kitsune puts her best moves onto the man she loves.

Surprising Keitaro, Kitsune gives him a very naughty demonstration of 'twerking'. In a loose and lovey-dovey mood, the Fox suddenly turns and shimmies her luscious ass up and down on the front of his suit pants. It does not take long for her to feel a familiar friend greeting her back there.

So much for the smug attitude that Keitaro had coming into the place. _Not even his beloved Haruka has done this when they have come here._

With his luscious girlfriend moves thoroughly mesmerizing him, he cannot help but feel that she has taken back the initiative. It has also become a little difficult for Keitaro to dance, as his cock painfully swells right now.

Seeing this causes her to pleasure him even more.

Wanting to unbutton the front of his suit jacket, Keitaro knows that is out of the question. This is because of Kitsune's continuous bumping and fondling of his hardened manhood.

He cannot really complain at all, Kitsune really knows how to move on the dance floor.

After the set is over, the two of them return to their table and order some drinks. Kitsune is hardly finished in teasing him though.

"Shit, Kit-chan. If you do not stop that it could get very messy in here," hisses Keitaro barely above a whisper in her ear. He is about to go nuts as she has an almost iron grip on his stiff cock under the table.

"You should know never try and tease or play games with me, Kei-kun," responds Kitsune into his ear before nibbling on it, "If you try that ever again, I will do more than just mess up the inside of those expensive suit pants."

Knowing that she cannot hurt him physically, Kitsune can almost certainly tease him almost unmercifully. Using her two greatest assets to their fullest on him tonight, the Fox believes she can counter his abilities with just her gorgeous body and razor sharp mind.

Gasping, and then looking at her, he nods before applying his _Chi_ to calm his friend down.

Almost ready to crawl underneath the table to relieve him again, she instead releases him with the understanding that he has conceded another point to her.

Smiling and nodding again, he gives her the appearance that she has won their little game this evening. _He also knows that there will be more opportunities to even the score._

The DJ takes to the stage once more…

'Has she been taking lessons from Haru-chan?' thinks Keitaro acknowledging his losing situation.

_Nah!_

Knowing that he can use his abilities to calm himself, she smiles lasciviously and says, "Good boy." Then, she acknowledges her victory over him by quickly kissing his cheek.

The music starts up again and the thumping begins to roar…

Kitsune speaks up in a commanding voice and says, "Sit here, watch and enjoy."

Sliding off the seat that she was just sharing with Keitaro, Kitsune gets up, turns on a dime and struts to the rhythm of the beat over to one of the stripper poles. In the sexy dress she is wearing, Konno Mitsune gives her lover another reason why that he just has to put one into her room.

Using skills that Keitaro thought only Motoko or Kaolla could possess, she gives him a demonstration of moves and flexibility that would make any professional stripper jealous.

No one catches on to how wet she is and that her panty is nearly drenched. _If the pole were alive, it would have a big smile on its face…_

Sitting at the table mesmerized, Keitaro watches every move that Kitsune makes. Seeing flashes of her panties and showing off that perfect ass, his _Chi_ is in flux. As it has before, his cock gets very large yet again and threatens both the integrity of his boxers as well as some expensively tailored trousers.

When the music finishes, Kitsune saunters back to her waiting lover as thunderous applause sounds off in the background. That certain smirk returns to her beautiful face as she sits back down in triumph.

"Shit," whispers Keitaro as he languishes here in total defeat.

Shinobu's POV…

Recognizing that she is no longer a little girl, Shinobu smiles as she enters the Hinata after seeing her Senpais off on their date. They have a guest joining them as Haruka takes off her shoes and puts on a pair of house slippers that she keeps up here.

'She does come up to see Senpai an awful lot,' thinks Shinobu heading to the kitchen to get everything prepared. Opening the fridge, she smiles and organizes her thoughts to make another one of her fabulous meals.

"I'll start on some of the prep work if you want while you go change, Shinobu-chan," says Haruka coming into the kitchen.

"Arigato, Haruka-sama," she answers smiling and bows to the older woman before heading upstairs.

Shinobu usually gets help from her Senpai or Kitsune quite often so it does not bother her if someone else wants to lend a hand.

In her room, she changes out of her school uniform and walks over to her closet to pull out her normal housedress. Laying it on her bed, the petite chef takes off her top and pleated skirt before putting them on a hanger. Neatly placing her uniform in the closet, she takes a moment to look down the front of herself. Three of her housemates have very large breasts. Naru-Senpai is by no means small and even Kaolla-chan is filling out quite nicely. Adding Haruka's substantial bosoms into the mix, she might start to feel a little intimidated by them, but for some reason this does not seem to be the case.

"Senpai loves me for the way that I am," she says smiling and promptly slips on her housedress.

Although, with both Keitaro and Kitsune both continuing to pay more than a passing interest in her, she believes that she soon will be sharing more than one bed.

Blushing, she looks at her alarm clock, sees the time and heads back downstairs to get dinner ready.

Later, with plenty of help from her Senpais, Shinobu has time to think about what she saw down at the Tea Shoppe earlier. Remembering how gorgeous Kitsune looked in her dress and then making eye contact with her, she both gushed and blushed. It seems that something in the older woman's gaze held her spell bound as if a special connection formed right there between them. Yes, she kisses Kitsune now and enjoys it, but is she beginning to fall in love with her as well. Who knows as this thought thoroughly intrigues her? _No one catches the sight of a very deep blush as is crosses her face._

"I love Senpai," says Shinobu making a declarative statement. Can she indeed fall in love with two people at the same time?

"He looked so handsome in his suit and Kitsune-Senpai loved how he looked too," she adds after a brief pause.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Shinobu slides open her balcony door before sitting at her desk. Turning her laptop on, she studies for an upcoming end of the semester English final. Sweeping all other thought aside, she concentrates on a study guide with a pencil in hand that goes along with some online content that is now on the screen.

_Shinobu has faith that things will soon sort themselves out between her and her two favorite Senpai._

Kitsune sees Keitaro in a different light…

With a smiling Isao driving around the city after dancing up a storm, a partially 'lit-up' Kitsune stands through the retractable moon roof so she can enjoy the night-lights of Tokyo.

Wishing not to be alone, the Fox extends her hand for Keitaro to stand up and join her out here for the great view.

"Come on, sweetie," she says smiling back at him.

Never one to deny anything to a beautiful woman, Keitaro slides forward a little and rises to join Kitsune.

Standing next to his gorgeous companion, he feels the wind blow through his hair.

Kitsune then puts her arms around his waist and begins to squeeze him very tight.

'This is nice,' thinks Keitaro happily. The man still has not figured Kitsune out yet and does not even want to try. _She changes tack on him too easily._ At the restaurant and the club, she was in control and feeling smug, but something has changed in her since leaving the club.

The playfulness that was present in Kitsune earlier is no longer there, and in reading her aura now, he believes that she has a different set of emotions taking over.

"Thank you so much for this evening, Kei-kun," says Kitsune before planting a big wet kiss on his lips. She does this without hesitation even though it is a breach of proper etiquette. To compound this, she throws her arms around his neck and begins to passionately French kiss him.

Bereft of gamesmanship, she is no longer in a mood for teasing him.

Wrapping his tongue around hers at a red stoplight, Keitaro hears gasps from people standing over on the sidewalk along with some applause.

Kitsune does not care what anyone thinks at this moment.

Keitaro believes that her alcohol-tinged breath is not the reason for her mood swing right now.

Wanting some privacy, Kitsune pulls Keitaro back down inside onto the backseat as their making out gets hot and heavy.

Not willing to hold back any longer, Keitaro reaches his left hand up and begins to fondle Kitsune's right breast through her dress. Hearing her moan and pleasurably gasp, he tweaks her hardened nipple.

Whatever happened earlier when their date started is nothing compared to what could almost happen as she is on the edge of exploding.

Coming up for air, Kitsune no longer feels self-satisfied about anything and wants Keitaro inside of her. Solidifying this fact, she reaches down and grabs his hardened cock through his pants once more.

"Kei-kun, please take me. I cannot wait any longer," says Kitsune pleadingly opening her eyes fully to him.

Hearing this, Keitaro picks up his wireless headset and asks Isao to head straight to their last destination of the evening.

Up front, Isao understands what is going on with his friend in the backseat. After hearing the tone in his voice, as well as some moaning in the background, he tries to be professional and not laugh at his best friend's expense. _His Otō-san would be aghast if he saw what was playing itself out in the back of the limo._

For the second time tonight, Keitaro and Kitsune straighten themselves. Both are looking a bit more disheveled than earlier and there is something here of a role reversal now.

"Shit Kei-kun," says Kitsune panicking while re-fastening her bra, "and here I thought I was going to control things tonight, I am so fucking horny right now. Should have stayed away from that damned pole." Opening a bottle of water from off of the wet bar, she uses a cloth hanging on the end of it to wipe away any smudged lipstick.

"Well, Kit-chan," responds Keitaro trying not to laugh at the irony, "You did look very hot out there and I could almost not control myself either."

This is the instant when he remembers a similar situation and what he then did to rectify it.

The limo makes a turn.

Quieting himself for a moment and closing his eyes, Keitaro reaches over for Kitsune's hand. Using a special ability that he discovered with Haruka when they were both in a panic about something silly a few years ago.

Beginning to glow, he releases both his _Chi_ and _Ki_ at the same time. A surge of gentle power begins to extend itself from his hand to hers as a gentle glow works its way up her arm. It is not brightly glimmering yet and the color is soft blue, as this is comparable to how he had started with Yoko Oba-san, although not to the same extent as he had healed her.

Re-opening his eyes, Keitaro looks over at Kitsune and comes to understand something very important as their spirits meld. Even with all of the teasing and innuendo that had she subjected him to this evening, his Fox loves him very deeply.

As he pours more of himself to calm and ease her anxiety, Keitaro cannot help but love her in return.

However, his love for Kitsune is almost on the same level as it is with Haruka. This is on a level that is in all ways quite wonderful, deep and very strong.

Kitsune, whose trust in the man next to her is absolute, sees this phenomenon and does not panic or try to pull away. Seeing her own body begin to glow, she feels strangely comforted by what her lover doing and starts to settle down.

Her nerves, which were on the edge only moments before, begin to ease as the excess adrenaline in her system dissipates.

The sweat that had been pumping from her pores stops immediately as well. The dress she is wearing, her skin and even her panties all seemed to have dried as whatever Keitaro is doing to her spreads over her entire body.

It took only a minute for this effect to engulf their entire bodies, and just as fast as it had started, the effect fades into nothingness.

"Feel better, Kit-chan?" asks Keitaro when it is all over.

_He did this mainly for her._

The look on her face is priceless.

"By the gods, Kei-kun," says an incredulous Kitsune, "I feel incredible. What was that?"

Smiling, she has never felt so good in her life. The panic she was feeling just a few moments ago has totally dissipated and her senses feel very sharp as looks at her lover. It was as if a powerful drug had entered her system and then did some amazing things to her without any side effects. She feels a few other things, or does not in some cases, as well.

"Something that I have tried only a few times before, Kit-chan," answers Keitaro with an easy smile, "and since we are so close to the hotel, I will explain it to you sometime later when we are at home. Okay."

"I trust you, lover," says Kitsune leaning over to kiss his lips. _The kiss is very soft and warm._

_In the recesses of Keitaro's mind, Master Ryu silently monitors his pupil as he has been enjoying himself. When Keitaro reached inside himself and sought to help his companion, the Dragon Sensei smiled and intoned, 'Well done, my son.'_

'Arigatō gozaimasu, Sensei,' responds Keitaro silently and with great respect. He is happy that what he did for Kitsune had pleased his mentor.

Soon afterwards…

Pulling up to the hotel, there is a now special unseen luminosity exuding from Kitsune. Seeing the door open, she takes Keitaro's hand and exits the limo feeling magnificent.

Getting looks from bystanders and passersby on the sidewalk outside the hotel, she waits while Keitaro talks to Isao for a moment.

Kitsune takes in not only the magnificent structure in front of her, but also at being the object of attention from the late night pedestrians as they walk along. In awe of the former and ignoring the latter, she fully understands that with where he had taken her to dine and dance, Keitaro has truly gone all out for her.

The formalities after they enter the building and check in only take mere moments.

They then receive an escort over to a special VIP lift as four people then enter.

As the lift begins to rise, Kitsune looks out the clear glass wall onto the lights of Tokyo and hears, "Onegai, Kit-chan. Close your eyes, as I wish to surprise you." She does so and loves the sensation of his arms around her waist as he holds her body close.

The trip goes on for quite a while and is noiseless in the rising car. A quiet anticipation builds inside of Kitsune as they near their final destination for the evening. Unlike her previous expectations, the Fox is calm and knows that it will be something spectacular.

Feeling the lift finally stop, Kitsune believes that they must be on their floor. Keeping her eyes sealed, she allows Keitaro to lead her out of the lift and the short trip where he has her stop.

"Stay right here for a moment and do not open your eyes, Kit-chan. I will be right back," whispers Keitaro before releasing her.

Hearing him a little ways away saying something quietly to the concierge and bellhop, her sense of expectancy grows by the second. _The lift doors hiss shut and Keitaro return to her side._

Feeling an arm snake around her slender waist, she hears, "Now open your eyes, Kit-chan."

Opening them, Kitsune almost begins to cry at the sight before her. What she sees is that her lover reserved a penthouse suite that takes up the whole floor. The design that went into this took a lot of imagination as the whole thing is open before her. A large balcony sits off to the left and arcs off ninety degrees to the nearest solid wall. In the back of the suite is an enormous four-poster bed with privacy curtains. To the right is a small pool and a giant spa with steps going down into each of them, this is all complimented with a large dressing salon and bathroom just off to the rear. Lastly, there is a beautiful breakfast-style nook over by the edge of the picture window. There are too many amenities here to describe right now and only certain ones matter to her anyway.

"Oh my…," says Kitsune. She does not have the words to finish her sentence as beyond all expectations, Keitaro has kept his word to spoil her rotten.

"Nice, is it not?" ask Keitaro whispering into her ear.

Giving Kitsune time to process what she sees, he just stands here quietly beside her.

It does not take Kitsune very long to get her wits back about her. She turns into Keitaro and places her arms around his neck, then looking up at him with her eyes wide open she says, "Kei-kun, it seems that it will take me the rest of the night to thank you properly."

With this declaration by Kitsune, Keitaro puts his arms around her slender waist. Cupping her beautiful ass, he proceeds to give her a slow smoldering and very deep French kiss.

_They feel a tingle as residual effects from his aura kicks in._

The kiss breaks and Kitsune foregoes the reason why she brought her carryall along. If they trash his suit or her dress this evening, the Fox knows that her lover can easily replace them. In addition, she has a halter and some sexy denim shorts packed as backups.

Standing by the huge balcony window that overlooks Tokyo, our couple gets romantic as she watches him unbutton his jacket, take it off and drape it on the back of a chair. He does this while keeping eye contact with Kitsune while also taking off his expensive Italian-made shoes and socks.

Nearly drooling at this sensual act, Kitsune's anticipation rises once more and she begins to heat up again.

Although the effects of what Keitaro did to her in the limo is still lingering, her pussy is getting wet and threatens to soak the front of her panties.

Keitaro knows that by reading her aura, Kitsune is catching fire and so expects to be basking in her flames very soon.

"I love you, Kei-kun," says Kitsune trying to maintain some sense of control, "I appreciate everything that you have done for me this evening."

Undoing his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt, Kitsune also sneaks in many kisses in-between buttons.

Smiling, she feels his hands on her waist and knows that he will soon undress her as well. A memory flash then comes into her mind of when Keitaro stripped her for the first time last week and hopes for a repeat performance. _It was a magical time for her._

With a partially bare chest, Keitaro feels a pair of soft sensuous lips kiss along his collarbone before trailing down to nip at a nipple.

"Shit, Kit-chan. That feels so good," he hisses bringing his hands up to fondle her huge treasures.

A gasp and then a pleasured moan from his Fox.

Keitaro gives them a gentle squeeze along with another gentle kiss to her lips.

Stopping abruptly, he releases her boobs and allows Kitsune to finish what she had started.

As she continues, he gets a quick idea of what he wants to do in for her return.

Unblousing his shirt, Kitsune disconnects the cufflinks and reaches up to pull it off. Enjoying this sight immensely, she then goes for his leather belt. Once that is open, the Fox undoes the catch as well as the button inside. With her prize nearly in sight, she reaches in for the zipper and pulls it down.

'Now,' he thinks.

Suddenly and mysteriously, Keitaro pops out when his pants hits the floor.

_One more time, Master Ryu laughs from a corner of Keitaro's mind._

Kitsune sees what he has done and knows that he is about to get the best of her when she feels a pair of hands come around to brush up against her waist. Recovering quickly, she says in a pouty voice, "That was mean, Kei-kun," before his hands come up to cup her huge breasts from behind.

Gasping once more, as it feels so good when he tweaks her hardened nipples.

_A missed opportunity on her part, not as she sees it…_

"This is my way of equalizing things here, Kit-chan," whispers Keitaro into her ear before his lips nip at the soft underpart. _There is no way in a million years that he could ever outdo her when it comes to teasing or having a filthy mind when it comes to sex, so Keitaro uses his best weapons to please her instead._

Firing up a little _Chi__,_ he moves on.

Gasping again, the Fox giggles when he finds the nape of her neck. The shivers it sends down this gorgeous woman's spine are spectacular.

_Her pussy is damp and begins to leak._

Kitsune does not get to keep her mopey attitude very long when Keitaro reaches down and undoes the catch that makes her dress cling so sensuously to her waist. Releasing it, his deft fingers run up her back and finds the catch that holds the top of her dress together. Using them with skill and precision, he unfastens it and leaves the dress hanging on her shoulders.

"Fuck," says Kitsune tilting her head back. _This act alone makes her want to jump his bones._

"You are so beautiful, Kit-chan," whispers Keitaro who pauses for an instant. _He is so rock hard right now as his cock peeps out of his boxers to take a look of its own._

Not able to respond and nearly going crazy while her lover slowly strips her, the Fox cannot help but realize that his physical gifts are the cause of this. Every little touch or caress is much more special than its predecessors was as he continues. Add in the sensation of feeling his large steel rod rubbing itself between her nether cheeks has Kitsune almost wetting herself.

Her dress now falls to the floor, but she has none of his special powers to 'up the ante' herself here.

She does not even get an opportunity to turn the tide back in her favor the moment he picks her up bridal style.

_It looks as if he no longer wants to wait…_

"Kei-kun," she squeals delightedly while throwing her arms around his neck. She likes an aggressive Keitaro when the mood is right, and his timing is impeccable at this moment.

"I believe a little payback is in order, Kit-chan," says Keitaro giving her a small mischievous smile, "You started this all off in the back of the limo if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, Kei-kun," responds Kitsune totally acquiescing to him, "I guess I did." She wants to see how far he is willing to go with this as it intrigues her.

There is no smirk on his face as he triumphantly carries Kitsune over to the huge bed. Keitaro is beyond all of that exchanging deep passionate kisses with his Fox.

Tongues twirl as lips meet with him reaching where he wishes to become one with her yet again.

Utilizing his great strength and balance, Keitaro lays Kitsune down upon the huge bed.

Kitsune is now the one mesmerized as her lover finishes what he had started over by the balcony.

Feeling his lips tenderly kissing her neck and shoulders, Kitsune gasps as he singlehandedly unsnaps her lace bra. After it falls open, she moans when his tongue teases an erect nipple and almost cums when he latches on to taste it.

Paying attention to both of her large sensitive breasts has Kitsune's sense of expectancy ever growing by the second.

Rushing does not seem to be in Keitaro's vocabulary right now while he slowly works his way down this Foxes' luscious torso.

First, he hears some giggling and then a loud groan after his tongue softly licks her navel.

"Fuck," she hisses.

Reaching down with his right hand, he brushes fingers across her panty-covered slit eliciting an even louder gasp.

Arching her back a little, she is enjoying his delicious tortures.

"Shit! You are so mean to me, Kei-kun," cries Kitsune in a breathy voice. If he keeps this up, she is going to have a massive orgasm and mess up her new panties.

Rearing up on his knees, Keitaro leisurely removes her platform heels one at a time.

Espying Kitsune as she watches him do this, Keitaro smiles at her after tossing them over the side.

Slowly removing her stockings, Keitaro lifts her right leg up and pulls it up. Dragging this out, doing the other side as well, he throws them down to where her shoes are and works the rest of way down to his prize.

Leaning in, he gathers the end of a string in his teeth and pulls it back.

"By all the gods above and below," screams Kitsune feeling his warm breath on her skin. Craning her head down to look, she wants to see what he is doing.

Dragging his tongue across her lower abdomen, his breath causes her to writhe with so much pleasure that she almost bolts upright.

Pulling at the other string the same way and lifting her slightly off the bed, Keitaro pulls the panty off and kneels between her legs. Turning his head quickly, the panties go flying from Keitaro's mouth and onto the floor.

Smiling, he sees her precious folds laying there now fully exposed to him.

Enjoying what he had done, Kitsune is now expectant of what Keitaro will do next, but…

Before continuing, Keitaro decides to do a bit of teasing of his own and gets off the bed to strip off his boxers.

The shocked look he get from Kitsune is priceless, but that does not deter her as she sits up to remove her brassiere the rest of the way.

"You really are dragging this out, Kei-kun," snaps Kitsune with 'bated breath'. She likes seeing what he has hanging between his legs and drools. _Her pussy is fully wet and spurts some at the sight._

"Now you know how I feel, Kit-chan," says Keitaro with a bit of sarcasm.

"I know, but that was really mean, sweetie," she says with a fake pout. Laying her head back down on a pillow, she gives him a silent signal by spreading her legs and in doing this signifies that the games are finally over…

…for now.

Wasting no more time, Keitaro climbs back onto the bed. Wanting to bring as much pleasure to his Fox as possible, he wraps his arms around her thighs and holds them open. Her feet dangle in the air and are still for the moment.

Next, he slowly leans in and softly begins to kiss the inside of her thighs right by her leaking quim.

"Now this is more like it, Kei-kun," says Kitsune just before she screams.

Enjoying her taste, Keitaro's tongue penetrates the insides of her folds as he begins to wriggle it. Making long strokes, his oral digit laps over her hardened clitoris that has long come out of its hood.

The slow leak that started when he began stripping her is beginning to flow more as he continues.

"Fuck!" screams Kitsune. Even with him calming her earlier, she is on the edge of a massive orgasm.

Hearing her impassioned cries, they spur him on, so Keitaro fires up his _Chi_ once more and focuses it on the end of his tongue. Going in deeper, her thighs quiver and hips buck before she lets go.

Kitsune's back arches more and her pussy cuts loose with a huge cumshot that floods his mouth. _Trying to hold her in place as she bucks is a difficult endeavor at best._

Placing her hands down between her legs, she pulls at the back of his head and shoves him in deeper.

Wanting to drive her over the precipice, Keitaro lifts Kitsune's gorgeous ass off the bed and rims her ass just as he did back home.

"By the gods! No, not again," yells Kitsune at the top of her lungs releasing him. Wondering how anyone like her beloved could debase her rear pucker so wonderfully has Kitsune on the borderline of passing out. Then realizing much to her pleasure, he is using an ability as his tongue enters and violates her sphincter. _This is what she had wanted from him and it seems that he is now giving her his all._

With her thighs quivering uncontrollably, Kitsune squirts heavier than before as she inundates his face with three huge blasts. It is almost too much for her, but for some reason she keeps it together.

Bucking wildly again, a wordless scream crosses her lips just before he stops.

Getting his fill and having fun in getting even, Keitaro sets a panting Kitsune back down on the bed.

From between her legs, he looks up her body and sees a look of pure satisfaction on her face. Rearing up and giving her a chance to recover, Keitaro begins to kiss his way back up to her. He is extremely hard right now and the head of his cock leaks profusely. _It will only seek relief inside of her body when they become one._

"That was so good, Kei-kun. Even though it was a little strange," says Kitsune enigmatically in a soft voice. _She knows he did that to equalize the score between them, but it was also enjoyable at the same time._

Gasping, she then giggles as his lips latch onto her right nipple.

Coming up face-to-face, Keitaro presses down lightly on her huge boobs and gives Kitsune a kiss on the lips.

Smiling, she tastes herself when their tongues dance for a moment.

No more words, no more delays as just a simple nod from her signals that she needs him. This situation easily rectifies itself when his perfectly aligned cock enters her body.

Her scream of pleasure at this deed reaffirms both his love and claim on her.

Quickly, Kitsune locks her ankles around his lower back as they settle in and make love to each other. While his magnificent cock goes very deep to claim her once again, she runs her arms under his and places her hands just under his shoulder blades.

Not stopping to ask how she is feeling when he taps her cervix, Keitaro sees the look on her beautiful face and that says everything to him. The contented smile from his gorgeous Fox speaks volumes to him as well.

They both had plans to pleasure each other silly and she had wanted to put on something to 'knock his eyeballs out', but none of that happens here as they settle in for some sex without any more unnecessary preliminaries.

Yes, he went down on her and all to even the playing field somewhat however, being one with his luscious Fox is all Keitaro wants tonight.

Screaming out his name and mewing in ecstasy, Kitsune's falls in love with the 'missionary position' because Keitaro is holding her so close. The friction of his large cock slithering around inside of her vagina gives her brain a lot signals to work with, which she can handle for now. He can go a long time before his release and this fact alone gratifies her to no end.

His lips switch between her lips, face, ears and neck, as he wants to give her a lot of romantic pleasure.

Leaving her unmarked this time, Keitaro will leave any claims on her as something that is just between the two of them.

"I love you so much, Kei-kun," says Kitsune loudly in between screams. Her grip on both his upper and lower back tightens as she nears another major orgasm.

Picking up his pace, Keitaro wants to lavish even more pleasure on her as his thrusts increasingly become sharper and deeper.

Hearing shrieks of desire as they surge in volume, he knows that she is almost ready.

A couple more deep thrusts and…

"Shit…, Kit-chan! Cumming…," growls Keitaro arching his back and wincing. _He begins to whimper._

"With me, Kei-kun," Kitsune screams squeezing him tight as the next thing she feels is a quiver from his groin.

Simultaneously, she squirts a geyser as the first of twelve massive, hot and messy bolts of semen bursts forth from his prostate to flood her womb.

Shuddering almost uncontrollably, Kitsune cannot move because her focus does not exist right now.

The afterglow is glorious for them, nevertheless Kitsune is far from finished and not even close to being satisfied, so…

…without waiting out the afterglow.

"Kei-kun, it is my turn," says Kitsune as she releases him and lets her legs drop to the bed, "Roll over because I want to drive for a while."

Looking up, she sees a smiling Keitaro looking back at her.

"Sure thing, Kit-chan," says Keitaro.

He likes seeing one of his women on top, especially her. Not only is it a splendid sight, he can also thrust deeper into her as well.

In addition, he has something planned for her that is very much out of the ordinary for their denouement.

"Oh shit!" she screams delightedly. The pleasure that Kitsune receives from plunging further down on his cock is beyond description.

She does not care if their combined juices flood out from her oversaturated pussy. _Other things concern her at this moment as she now makes love to Keitaro._ Placing her hands on his chest for balance, she believes that it is her time to drive for a while.

Keitaro is addicted to, at first watching and then grabbing onto a woman's breasts as they bounce around and jiggle before him. Kitsune's huge tits definitely mesmerize him and seems to defy gravity even though they are so big. _He thanks his luck and Karma that he knows such a perfectly built woman._

"Kei-kun, that feels so good," coos Kitsune looking into her lover's eyes when he takes ahold of her treasures. There are two parts of her body that Keitaro is satisfying as she decides on doing something a little different.

Remembering how turning on his dick nearly had caused him to cum when she did it a week ago, the Fox does so without much further ado…

"Oh fuck, Kit-chan," says Keitaro. Unlike last week, he feels a twitch and floods her as she now has her back to him.

Feeling more of his hot seed entering her, Kitsune turns her head to see the expression on his face. A smug smile crosses her own face as she turns back to look out onto the Tokyo skyline.

Getting Keitaro to cum as he did helps her to feel like she has 'one-upped' him once again even though that particular game is long since over.

_However, is it really…?_

A flashback thought about a time in Hiroshima comes to the forefront of his eidetic memory. Keitaro recalls Haruka doing the same thing that Kitsune just did and his cousin gave him the same look. With this in mind, he watches the beautiful woman who is making love to him and plans accordingly.

After another minute, he sees an opening begin to appear as her movements change from just going straight up and down to more of an undulation. She alternates between curving and arching her back.

When the tip of his cock almost appears at the top of her stroke, he strikes.

With surprising speed and strength, Keitaro sits up and switches a major amount of _Chi_ to the end of his cock. Putting his left arm around Kitsune's waist, he gets himself into a kneeling position pulls his cock out of her pussy.

Wondering what is going on with her lover, Kitsune's pussy felt uncommonly good for a second before his cock pulls out. Now, she feels the head rub up against something else.

He pops any internal residue out from her as the head of his cock spreads her sphincter.

"Kei-kun, don't you dare…," she screams and does not finish as something rather large enters her ass.

"This is to make you totally mine, Kit-chan," says Keitaro triumphantly. With as much of his aura that he dares to use, Keitaro takes Kitsune's anal virginity and pushes himself all the way inside of her.

"Fuck me," shrieks the Fox at the top or her lungs.

Trumping her smugness once again, he has her sphincter stretching to the very brink.

Knowing exactly what her lover is doing, Kitsune enjoys the excruciating pleasure that she derives from this one act. It is beyond anything that she has experienced with him up to this point. _This is even above the rimjob._

Not permitting her a chance to comprehend this situation, Keitaro pulls her into his lap before reaching his left hand around for her left breast. After this, his right hand goes down between her legs with his skilled middle finger going deep into her saturated pussy.

Giving her a multi-pronged attack, Keitaro spreads his _Chi_ across many parts of Kitsune's body.

Not believing that he could ever conceive of this, the look of utter satisfaction and pleasure on her face signals him that he needs to begin making love to her ass in earnest.

"Meanie," she screams once again while succumbing at last to his ministrations.

With her mind turning to mush, Kitsune's surrender is complete.

His cock feels so good in her ass.

Never did she think that he had anything like this remotely in the back of his mind.

Kitsune knows to never, ever underestimate his imagination again.

"I love you, Kit-chan," says Keitaro.

"I love you too, Kei-kun," she gasps in return as her eyes squeeze shut. Everything he is doing to her now feels so exquisitely delicious.

She has her knees spread very wide, so Keitaro decides to give her the ultimate release and adds another prong to his attack.

He bites the soft underpart of her right ear.

Kitsune's eyes and mouth fly wide open as she arches her back. A wordless scream pours forth as she squirts so hard that the stream fires over the very end of the large bed. At the same time, twelve shots of his molten semen enters her backside as they share their strongest climax yet.

With this however, she begins to see spots in front of her eyes when the ubiquitous freight train hits and then runs her over.

A finally spasm, a squeak from her, and the Fox passes out.

Smiling, and holding a limp Kitsune in his arms, Keitaro turns her body towards the wider side of the bed and gently lays her down on it.

'The same thing happened to Haru-chan when I do that to her as well,' he recalls trying not to laugh.

Carefully, he extricates his large cock from her ass and sees that it is clean, but even if there is no blood or other things on it, he still heads towards the bathroom.

Standing in the large shower after taking a leak, Keitaro turns the water on and feels the torrents come at him from many directions.

On the bed, Kitsune awakens to find herself alone.

"Shit, never expected Kei-kun to do that to me," she whispers referring to the anal sex and passing out.

Hearing water running from somewhere, Kitsune turns her head to see a light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

As he grabs the soap to wash himself, Keitaro sees Kitsune walk in after waking up looking a little worse for wear.

"Hold on, sweetie," she says into the air, "I will be right in." Her words were not a request, as she is in no mood for asking anything from him.

"Good thing this fucking place has a bidet," says Kitsune with a slight scowl on her face. Even though Keitaro used one of his special abilities when he took her in the rear and did it painlessly, her ass still feels a bit stretched from having his cock in there.

Looking from the open shower door, Keitaro watches as his lover sits there on the commode to pee and drain both of her orifices.

Spotting where he is, she purrs, "Hentai," as a smile returns to her face. Spreading her legs wide, she gives him a kinky show while emptying her bladder as well as her other orifices.

His eyes look at her with fascination as the Fox turns her simple bodily functions into a perverted show.

"I will take care of your discomfort if you would like, Kit-chan," says Keitaro seeing her use the bidet. _This captivates him as well as it washes his excess fluids away._

"You bet your ass you will, Kei-kun," responds Kitsune in an extremely serious manner when the bidet cycle ends, "I am not finished with you yet, you baka."

Not bothering to wipe herself as the commode flushes, she saunters over to Keitaro with a dripping pussy and joins him in the huge shower. A look of a predatory animal covers her face once again.

Kissing his lover as she enters the shower, he loves feeling Kitsune mold her body into his.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, the Fox flinches some when his hands touch her down below.

Understanding instantly, Keitaro fires up his _Chi_ once more and reaches down to slide the middle finger of his right hand into her despoiled ass. Pouring his aura right at the spot of the offended area, he hears a contented gasp.

At this stage, Kitsune gives him a reaction that is similar to Haruka's after they have anal sex as the ash-blonde grabs his arms and starts kissing him. It gets a bit wild in here…

Expecting this, and knowing how his energy affects the others, Keitaro picks her up here in the middle of the shower by the back of her slender thighs and rams his rock solid cock into her pussy again.

"Take me to heaven again, Kei-kun," yells Kitsune at the top of her lungs as she feels him deep inside her. In between screaming and whimpering, there is nothing gentle about their intercourse this time. Throwing her arms around his neck and with her toes curling, she hangs on for the ride of her life.

Growling like a wild animal, his arms shift to under her knees as he grabs onto her ass.

Getting a feral smile from Kitsune while pounding her wet pussy into submission, his aura begins to glow a second time.

Experiencing first hand another metaphysical phenomenon from him, she begins to glow a faint blue.

The ambience intensifies as they continue.

The glow out into the other room shines into the darkness out there.

Screaming into his ear, he feels her pussy twitch and then splash all over him.

The light become a bright white.

A loud female scream.

After one last deep thrust, Keitaro stops and moans when his prostate spasms once more to flood Kitsune with another massive amount of his hot semen.

Pulling him in tight, Kitsune feels his scalding cum enter into her uterus. The fluids that both expel in the shower is more than any other release up to this point in time. Holding the only man that she has ever loved in this manner, the Fox kisses him passionately once more re-affirming her desire to do anything for him, as she forever wants to stay by his side.

Only a few times in the past has he ever experienced anything this intense.

Seeing his radiance as their lust for each other goes viral, is beyond anything else that she has ever experienced in her twenty-two years of life.

After his release and the affect fades, Keitaro pulls out before setting his lover back down onto her wobbly legs.

While holding Kitsune very close, something magical has just happened between these two, as he cannot let go of her right now. _Keitaro will admit to himself later that this event is on the same level as some of the times that he and his beloved Haruka have shared together._

Feeling the same way, Kitsune has her arms around his back, wet hair pressed into his collarbone and huge breasts flattened against him.

Their embrace ends as they share a slow smoky kiss before grabbing washcloths and soap to clean off each other's bodies.

_It does not end here though…_

A playful mood sweeps over Keitaro and Kitsune as they walk over and step down in the shallow pool.

They swim about and splash each other happily, as Kitsune feels no lasting effects from fainting during sex. Whatever he did to her earlier in the limo and in the shower has the Fox feeling great, as she is full of mischievous energy.

Laughing as she jumps onto Keitaro while pushing him under the water, Kitsune realizes just how much fun her lover is after all. The pool is much smaller than the onsen back at the Hinata being only about five meters long and three meters wide, but the water is cool on their skin and is only a meter and a half deep.

This is just perfect for our two lovers to enjoy themselves.

Standing in the middle of the pool, Kitsune uses the buoyancy of the water to bounce over towards her lover. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she says, "Kei-kun, it has been a long time since I have had this much fun."

"Well then, Kit-chan. It seem then that I did not waste any money trying to please you this evening," responds Keitaro taking hold of her breasts again. He smiles and teases his lover a little seeing that she is in a good mood.

Giving him a fake look of shock, Kitsune turns it into a smile that gets the wheels in her mind turning again.

"I know that look anywhere, Kit-chan," says Keitaro when she does not reply to his attempt at wit. It gets his own wheels turning and realizes that Kitsune could take things in a myriad of directions.

Taking a hand off his shoulder, she takes hold of his still ramrod stiff dick and asks, "Would you like to make a big mess with me in this pool, Kei-kun?" It seems that she is hardly finished, even though had just had some phenomenal sex in the shower and all.

"You are an insatiable little vixen, Kit-chan," responds Keitaro looking his beautiful lover in the eye. Smiling brightly, he is up for another round. _Literally…_

"I have not heard you complain once about that yet, sweetie," teases Kitsune who then gasps.

Having a good grasp on his large rod of iron, she rubs the swollen fleshy head against her entrance. However, this effect magnifies itself on the both of them as they stand here in the cool water.

Like a short while ago in the shower, Kitsune submits to Keitaro and they enjoy becoming one with each other once more.

Unlike the animal ferocity that they showed each other under the hot running water, the tranquil cool water here has their lovemaking on a more romantic level. Calling out each other's names as they strive together lends itself to seeking the ultimate joint release point. The grunting and growling is missing when it comes, as the results are outstanding to say the very least.

When they cum, Keitaro and Kitsune hold each other very close and kiss deeply.

Drying off with soft towels courtesy of the hotel, Keitaro and Kitsune head over to the bed as their special night together begins to wind down. It seems that they both still have a lot on their mind after stepping out of the pool, but neither of them wants to think about anything else right now except for the person who is drying them off.

Standing at the foot of the bed, both of them begin to laugh (he sheepishly) after seeing the mess they made during sex earlier in the dim lighting. It is mostly some large wet spots on the bed quilt, and a few shots that line their way down to the carpeting on their left.

"It will give the cleaning staff a few laughs after we leave, Kei-kun," says Kitsune smirking at their handiwork. She does not have the shadow of a blush on her face and actually looks rather proud of her squirting prowess.

Cringing slightly, Keitaro hears what she has to say while pulling the sheets down the length of the bed. He then has a memory of a certain mess that he and Haruka had left behind in Hiroshima.

"I guess," is his only response as he piles up all the pillows. _He then finds the suite's main control remote and shuts off all of the lights._

Giving Keitaro another thrill, Kitsune turns climbing onto the bed into a major production. Looking back at him with a lusty smile, she gets a smack on her gorgeous ass for her trouble.

"Kei-kun, you naughty boy," says Kitsune at his blatant response.

"I thought you might like that," says Keitaro climbing up after her.

Cuddling together while sitting up against the propped up pillows, Keitaro holds Kitsune very close.

For her part, she presses her large breasts into his side and comfortably rests her head on his chest.

Together, they lie here quietly enjoying the ambient lights of Tokyo. The whole skyline of the capitol is before them and neither one cares if they are naked before it.

Slowly, even though some things now go unsaid between them, Keitaro and Kitsune fall asleep in each other's arms.

End of Chapter


	13. XIII

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Brand new chapter 13 as I have taken the time to do a proper re-write of the entire story.

The aftermath and consequences of Keitaro and Kitsune's big date. Surprises with Naru and Shinobu as well.

Starting with the first segment, the story changes from a continuous narrative to snippets, snapshots and, in some cases, very short segments.

As always, scene changes underlined.

Chapter 13: To say the least

Downtown Tokyo…

With a new dawn, the cacophony of the world's largest city returns to the outside a certain penthouse.

Lying in bed, two people lie here peacefully as one of them is having some very interesting dreams.

6:58am says the clock on the wall as neither of the occupants care.

However, one of them suddenly opens his eyes.

'Damn it,' thinks Keitaro waking from a sound sleep.

While a very beautiful Kitsune lies here still sleeping soundly, Keitaro has to get up quickly and quietly. A full bladder craving relief is a sound reason for doing so.

"Shit, not even Kaolla-chan holds onto me this tight," he hisses just under his breath.

This is when his eidetic memory kicks in, as he remembers when Haruka had him in a similar situation not too long ago. _Although, he did not have a certain ability back then, so…_

"No more, sweetie," murmurs a smiling Kitsune in her sleep, "You took me back there five times back there already."

A tightening grip soon follows.

'What the fuck is she dreaming about?' he thinks not fully understanding her mind.

His bladder has had enough, which then decides the next course of action for him.

Popping out, he finds himself standing in the middle of the bathroom. Stepping over to the front of the commode, Keitaro sighs as his bladder cuts loose.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he whispers at the volume coming out the end of his pecker.

With the lights off in here, the door is slightly ajar and far enough away so that Kitsune cannot hear what he is doing. _No need to waking her to the sound of dribbling …_

It also strikes him as to why Kitsune did not end up in here with him when he used his newest ability.

'Maybe I can control all of the aspects of popping in and out now,' he thinks wondering how long this will take. _In his world, all of his fluids eject themselves in excess. It also helps that he is rather flaccid right now._

Finishing and washing his hands, Keitaro looks back into the main room and sees a fantastic sight.

It seems that Kitsune has rolled over onto her other side. In giving him a glorious vision of the slight gap between the Foxes' gorgeous thighs, he sees everything else that she owns down there.

A certain stirring down below.

'Shit, she really has a nice ass,' thinks Keitaro perusing the beautiful sight staring back at him, 'Plunging my cock between those beautiful cheeks of hers was really something else last night.'

Becoming painfully hard now a perverted idea forms in his head for some morning fun.

The Hinata, early morning…

As hints of azure peek over the horizon, it lightens the early morning sky.

Activity, after a short pause, returns to the ancient Hinata manse.

It is a very strange place and considered so, not only by the clan heir who owns it, but also by the current occupants who stir and rise up to greet the day.

In one room, Motoko stirs so as she finds herself in a strange bed this morning.

The mattress underneath seems to give unlike a traditional futon.

Before opening her eyes, she blushes remembering the events of the previous evening.

Opening one eye, the memories of feeling another woman's tongue licking her pussy has her face redden even deeper.

Then, everything from the romantic backwashing to having another woman make love to her comes rolling across into focus.

For some reason, what they did together felt right, as she would gladly do it again when not in her Keitaro-sama's bed.

Lying next to Motoko and smiling her usual sunny smile, another beautiful woman with long hair reaches over to pull herself in closer.

"Would you like to go work out on the deck this morning, sweetie?" asks Mutsumi in a soft whisper kissing her lips.

"Yes I would, Mutsumi-Senpai," replies Motoko leaning in to return a morning kiss.

"I will go over with you," says the older woman sitting up as she allows the covers to drape off her luscious body, "I have enjoyed the workouts that we started with Kei-kun the other day." _Even without Keitaro here, she still plans to have some fun afterwards._

Enjoying the sight before her, Motoko also arises and feels a pair of arms reach up around her neck. Sharing a warm, tongue-laden kiss with the woman she had slept with closes out a very enjoyable time where she learned much about the other side of lovemaking.

Feeling that she needs to say something and to be honest with the woman that she loves, the Samurai holds Mutsumi and declares, "Mutsumi-Senpai, I am still my Keitaro-sama's anytime that he wants me. My love for him is non-negotiable."

Smiling and nodding, the reply is, "I would expect you to feel that way about our Kei-kun, Motoko-chan. Because my heart and soul belongs to him as well."

With this understanding attained, the two women then share a kiss to seal their understanding.

Holding each other for one last moment, they both know there will be more opportunities such as this one.

"I will go up to my room and get dressed, Mutsumi-Senpai," says Motoko releasing her girlfriend, "See you up on the deck."

Throwing on a short silk robe and picking up her sexy nightie, Motoko gives Mutsumi one last little peck before heading up to her room to prepare.

After the door slides shut, Mutsumi looks at it longingly and whispers, "Motoko-chan is so beautiful." Smiling at her small declaration, she dresses and heads out.

Still, both women had missed some spotting on the sheets that was not present the night beforehand.

In her room on the third floor, Naru awakens with a smile. Throwing off the sheets, she stands and stretches. Grabbing a tee shirt, panties and shorts, the brunette quickly dresses for morning Katas. No longer does the contents of her recent paper haunt her dreams.

Before heading out, she picks up her smart phone and reads the latest emails from Kanako.

"I miss you so much, Kana-chan," whispers Naru holding the device close before laying it back down on her desk.

Sighing a little, she grabs her sneakers from the closet and heads over to meet her housemates.

Nevertheless…

With said activity having returned and the morning routine now in full force, everything is quite peaceful as the petite chef enters the kitchen while stifling a yawn.

Tying an apron on to protect the front of her uniform from grease splatters, Shinobu sets up to prepare bentos for her five remain housemates. As always, she has the large coffee urn percolating and water boiling in the electric teapot.

"I would really like to enjoy coffee with my Senpais one day," she whispers while flitting happily around the kitchen. Wanting to act more adult since she is a woman now, Shinobu believes that imbibing in the preferred morning beverage of her two favorite people may just be the key she needs to accomplish her goal.

Until they are at home, and she can wait to ask them how or why they enjoy the strong brown liquid that she brews for them on a daily basis, she will just drink her morning tea.

"It is a warm morning, and the day is going to be a hot one," whispers the petite teen looking at the forecast on her smart phone to be sure. Nodding at the daily forecast, she then sets her device down on the table.

Placing light fare and bananas out on the kitchen table, Shinobu gets all of the ingredients she needs for preparing bentos. Setting them next to her on the counter, she continues onto to next task.

Grabbing her wok pan, long chopsticks and a spatula, she turns the stovetop on to preheat the pan before weaving her culinary magic.

Knowing that the Princess has been spending a lot of time working on her flying Mecha-Tama lately, Shinobu figures that she should reward Kaolla for her diligence as well as working on some major contributions to the upcoming Hinata re-build. As a reward for her diligence, there is an extra portion of bananas laid out for Kaolla.

In the shower room…

Stripping quickly, two of the three miss something a bit off in their panties as they clean up in here.

Under the running water, Mutsumi shares a stall with her taller housemate.

Some moaning as the water is not the only thing that is hot as the water falls over them.

One stall over, Naru laughs at the antics of the two next door. _The moaning from the tallest of them clues her in._

Outside, Mutsumi did a lot of flirting with Motoko during their exercise time.

As she washes herself, it reminds Naru of some of the showers that she and Kanako have taken together since confessing their love to each other. _How she misses her ebon-haired girlfriend during these times._

Once more, next door the action escalates.

Placing her arms around Mutsumi's neck, she squeals, "Senpai," as a finger enters her pussy.

"You like being touched here, don't you sweetie?" queries Mutsumi in an unsubtle manner.

Asking this, she gives her hardened clit some attention as well.

Leaning in, she also sucks on the Samurai's nipples. _Her days of half-measures and passive-aggressiveness with this woman as well as the man they both love are now over._

Latching her mouth onto the left one, this has an almost immediate effect.

With her mouth open and eyes closed, Motoko can only nod as she is on the precipice.

Laughing at her oldest friend's gentle antics, it almost has the brunette masturbating along with them.

"AUGH!" screams Motoko while squirting heavily onto the floor.

A secondary yelp follows up with an extra orgasmic stream.

Hearing her impassioned cries, Naru knows that Mutsumi has just gotten her 'off'.

"Kei-kun does that to her too," says the brunette while peaking in and smiling at the two.

Showing a look of satisfaction, Mutsumi smiles back at the brunette.

Beet red, nothing can wipe the smile from Motoko's face. Leaning back against the stall wall, she is breathing quite hard.

This is when Mutsumi looks at the finger she just had inside of her girlfriend.

"Uh-oh," says Naru looking at both of their thighs. Something else is running runs down the drain.

"Shit," mutters Motoko looking down as well.

The other two look askance at her, as neither of them have ever heard her curse. _Not even when Keitaro was screwing her._

Seeing her own flow begin, Mutsumi says, "It looks like neither of us will be having sex with Kei-kun this weekend."

However, the brunette sees this as an opportunity as she whispers, "More for me then."

Mockingly, the darker-haired pair glare back at her.

All three then finish in here before heading out to dress for the day.

Back at the penthouse in Tokyo.

Emptying his bladder takes him a little longer than normal for some reason.

"Hmmm…," he muses not adding any other words to his slight commentary.

Finishing up and the washing his hands, Keitaro heads back and grabs the main remote off the side table. Pressing a button, a motor quietly hums as opaque curtains appear from three separate recesses to shut out the early morning sun.

7:05am says the fancy clock next to the dining nook off to the side.

'Just a little over three hours until the hotel serves us our brunch, good,' he thinks setting the remote back down on the side table.

With a very beautiful Kitsune still lying there soundly sleeping, Keitaro tries his best climb back in without waking her.

Nevertheless, he hears her still murmuring…

"Fuck my ass harder, sweetie," mutters Kitsune softly in her sleep, "Rape me back there". _At the same time, she wiggles her gorgeous ass._

'What the fuck is she dreaming about?' he thinks remembering what she had said when he left to piss, 'Too bad I can't share in it.'

His friend down below is very attentive.

Clearing away some pillows, Keitaro rolls over and drapes his arm across her slender waist. Purring at his touch, Kitsune pushes her bottom back a little until it contacts his groin.

"Good thing I just emptied my bladder," whispers Keitaro becoming painfully hard when his cock touches her skin.

"Mmhmm…," hums the Fox while pressing her butt against his erection.

'This could get interesting,' he adds to himself wanting her beautiful ass.

Keitaro could ask Master Ryu to look in on what she is dreaming about, but some things he believes should remain a mystery.

_This is when the old Dragon laughs…_

However, it does give him a wicked idea of how to wake her up and fulfill the wish in her dream.

Chuckling slightly, he reaches down and places his left hand on her hip. Running it down to her cheeks, his middle finger reaches in and touches the opening to her sphincter. Firing up his _Chi_ in a depraved way, Keitaro empties out her colon and bladder.

"Should have done this with mine too," he says grabbing hold of his himself.

At that moment, Kitsune opens her eyes in time to feel something pressing against her anus.

After a mischievous chortle, comes a deep thrust.

"KEI-KUN!"

Back in the Hinata kitchen…

"Are you really sensitive to such things, Mutsumi?" inquires Naru as her scientific mode kicks in, "I mean, in the same way as Kei-kun, Haruka-sama and Motoko-chan are." It amazes the brunette that she lives with such powerful Martial Artists under the same roof. Along with trying to figure out how her lover can do so many otherworldly feats in this modern 'day and age'. _Her logical mind still has difficulty putting all of the pieces together._

"Hai, Naru-chan," responds Mutsumi enigmatically without elaborating further. _Keeping silent, she has too many vows that prevent her from elaborating any further._

Just before they have to leave, Motoko comes into the kitchen to get some tea in hopes that it will lift her spirits a little. Her monthly is always unsettling if past experiences count for anything, but only more so now that she has given herself to her beloved Keitaro-sama.

Seeing Mutsumi sitting at the table smiling back at her helps, but for some reason she acknowledges no one else.

'She really does have it the worst,' think her three housemates simultaneously.

Looking at her phone, Naru says, "We have to go."

Heading out first, Naru and Shinobu do so as something unspoken passes between the three housemates.

When the duo disappears down the corridor, Mutsumi comes up behind Motoko and hugs her.

Turning to face her Senpai, Motoko returns the hug as it feels very comforting.

"I am here anytime you need me, Motoko-chan," whispers Mutsumi seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Arigato, Mutsumi-Senpai," says the taller woman know what she means.

Smiling, Mutsumi releases her so Motoko can wipe her eyes.

After a quick kiss on the lips, the Priestess takes the Samurai's hand interlacing their fingers as she leads her out to join the others…

…and so it goes.

Returning home…

Understanding that he needs to be elsewhere in a few hours, Kitsune smiles while seated next to Keitaro in the back of the limo. The circumstances are a bit different this early afternoon.

Pulling away from the curbing, the vehicle exits the environs of the capitol.

Believing that her lover had spoiled her beyond her wildest fantasies, the Fox holds onto his arm as she relaxes.

Seated next to her, Keitaro places his around her waist and hears, "Interesting way to say good morning to me when I woke up, sweetie. It's not every girl who gets a dick up her ass as she opens her eyes."

The sarcasm is as blatant as she can make it.

Deflecting this for once, he responds with, "You were sleep-talking, Kit-chan. I listened and then decided to fulfill your wishes."

Wide-eyed at his successful return of service, Kitsune can only laugh and is thankful that that barrier to the front seat is still up.

"Well then," she says with a gentle smile, "It's a good thing you have those magic fingers to fix everything, you kinky little devil." _He is not about to tell her about the many times he has done that to Haruka, as that would be quite awkward right now._

Leaning in, she gives him a gentle kiss as a sign that they have a draw in their little contest of one-upmanship. _The Fox will never concede to anyone._

On the way home, Kitsune quietly reminisces about the fun, the food and especially the sex. All were magnificent as she feels that he went above-and-beyond to spoil her rotten as per his promise.

'Maybe being with this man isn't so bad,' thinks Kitsune turning her attention to Shinobu for a moment. She knows how much the petite chef loves him as well.

_**Here is a snippet…**_

_Waking up, it was a bit different laying there as Keitaro thrusts sharply passed her sphincter like that. The surprise was short-lived as she enjoyed him brutalizing her ass the way that he had._

_After showering, the other four times he took her left her wanting for even more. The messes they made that morning eclipsed the prior evenings' output by a longshot._

_A call from the hotel concierge notified him of when they would be delivering brunch precluded them from indulging any further. _

_For Kitsune, there was nothing worse than trying to stifle an orgasmic scream when your lover is talking on the phone. On all fours, it was a good thing she could stick her face into a pillow to muffle her satisfied whimpering. It would have embarrassed her to no end if the person on the other end of the phone could have heard her._

"_You really are a hentai just like Naru used to accuse you of being, Kei-kun," she had commented while teasing him in the shower. Neither wanted to stop having sex as it had become very intense once more when they did it under the running water._

"_By the way you were screaming out my name on that bed, Kit-chan," he said adding to her statement, "You must be glad that I am."_

_Not giving in a centimeter, Kitsune countered with, "If we had more time, sweetie. I would have raped you shitless in exchange for taking me twice in the ass." _

_The look in her eyes told him that she was not joking while dropping to her knees. Giving him paizuri along with a blowjob finished things off as she sat draining on the commode. The bidet helped as well._

_After enjoying what they did in there, the two dressed and made themselves look somewhat respectable. At the appointed time, the two shared a sumptuous brunch prepared by the hotel chef in the breakfast nook._

_During their brunch, she made a comment stating something to the effect that the hotel cleaning staff will have a very good laugh later on when they enter to clean this suite._

"_Good thing I'm rich then," he countered causing her to laugh._

…_**end of snippet.**_

Arriving at the lot of the Hinata, Isao smiles as he opens the back door of the limousine for them.

Stepping out first, Keitaro then extends his hand back in for Kitsune.

Standing there, the Fox waits while Keitaro says something to Isao. It seems that he has decided on another matter concerning the chauffeur. The smile on the other man's face widens before the two men bow to each other and shake hands.

With the limousine pulling out of sight, Keitaro wraps his arm around Kitsune's waist. Looking around, he sees that no is looking their way, so he fires up his _Chi_ and pops them up to the foyer of the Hinata.

Chuckling, she says, "Scary, but it saves me from climbing those fucking steps in these platforms."

Taking them off, she does not place her platforms in the shoe rack. Instead, Kitsune picks them up, pinches his ass and puts on her house slippers.

"O… kay," he says doffing his shoes after having provided his Fox with an unguarded target.

A big grin lines her face.

Not bothering with his slippers, Keitaro takes Kitsune's hand and pops out again.

A different way to finish off a date…

Up in his room now, Keitaro kisses Kitsune before checking to see how much time he has until the next tram. Smiling, he sets about compartmentalizing his time with her as real life begins again.

Standing next to his futon Kitsune places her shoes and bag on his piled up futon while she watches her lover strip.

Carefully placing his new suit on a special hanger, Kitsune could stand to go a few more rounds with him. _She has not considered going next door yet._

Dressing casually in a light polo shirt and jeans for his afternoon class, Keitaro sits at his desk to check if he has any emails from Haruka or Yoko Oba-san. Running his finger across the face of his smart phone, he presses the proper icon and sees that his inbox is quite full.

"Whoa, I need to get to these tomorrow," he whispers offhandedly before seeing a new text reminder at the top of the screen.

It is from Haruka, and says she will be at her parents' house once again until Sunday morning. Reason, Harumi had texted saying that she had wanted to see her Nee-chan. _It is something that she can almost never refuse because her Imouto means so much to his lover._

Nothing from Yoko Oba-san yet, however there is a message from Mariko Ōoba-san.

'That has to be rude,' he thinks trying not to laugh and skip past it until a later time.

Not liking the fact that he is concentrating on something else other than her, Kitsune comes up with a little scheme to delay him possibly awhile longer.

A click and a snap.

Finished with his messages for the moment, Keitaro feels two huge bare breasts envelop his neck, as well as two arms reaching down the front of him.

His phone then lies face down on the desk.

"Could I persuaded you to skip class and be a naughty boy a while longer, Kei-kun?" she teases looking down before giving the top of his head a quick peck.

A familiar stirring.

Leaning down, she is just about to begin nibbling.

"Shit," he hisses enjoying what his Fox is doing right now, but picking up his phone all he can say is, "Bad timing, Kit-chan."

"Huh," she whispers almost oblivious.

Without warning her, Keitaro ignites his _Chi_ and pops out of her embrace. _There is a double effect, as he also employs it against the full-blown erection in his jeans._

His desk chair and her arms are suddenly empty.

"KEITARO, YOU MEANIE!" hollers Kitsune through Keitaro's door as it comes flying open. _The banging is quite loud. _

Quickly running down the hallway and down the first set of stairs to the upper landing, she stands there with her boobs hanging out. With mock indignation she intones, "That wasn't very nice, Kei-kun. You could have warned me first that you were going to do that."

Standing in the foyer putting his shoes on, Keitaro looks back and sees a glorious sight. _Expends more of his aura, a lot more…_ Wishing more than anything that he could stay here and indulge himself a bit longer, he knows that would be impossible.

"If only we could take more time, Kit," he says standing up and smiling, "but it has to end somewhere." _He could pop up for a last quick kiss, but with what is hanging out of her dress, the likelihood of him leaving anytime soon would be nil. _

"I know, sweetie," says Kitsune in response, as she understands his reluctance to leave her.

Something unsaid at that point then passes between them, just as it had the previous evening.

Giving him a little finger wave, she knows that there will be more opportunities.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Keitaro turns to slide the front door open and steps outside. Closing it behind him in haste, he heads down the front steps to meet the Tokyo bound tram.

Crossing the road, Keitaro compartmentalizes the great memories he made with Kitsune as a more serious mood overtakes him.

Back inside…

Standing there while looking at where her lover just was, she pauses and does up her bra.

Inhales, and lets it out slowly.

Leaving her dress open, Kitsune heads back up to his room to grab her shoes and bag.

"Well then, I hate to admit it though," she whispers with a smile, "but he's right, it has to end."

Stepping back out of his room, she slides the door closed behind her. With memories of a wonderful time with him, Kitsune sways her gorgeous ass over to her room to unwind.

Stripping, she neatly hangs her dress in the closet and covers it with the dress bag.

Pulling her stockings off, she needs to hand wash them along with her bra and panties. The stains from his excess loads amaze her as she places them into a separate basket.

'Excessive to say the least,' she says with a leer, 'but, he wouldn't be the man I love if he didn't always go off like that.'

Changing into a tank tee, a tiny thong and some denim shorts that show off most of her fabulous backside, she then comes over and sits at her desk.

Turning her smart phone on, she checks her messages as she has some work to do later today.

The Fox is thankful that Kaolla has turned this place into a Wi-Fi hotspot.

Before relaxing and reminiscing about her fabulous evening, Kitsune sets her phone down and pulls her diary from its hidden spot in the wall. The entries she puts down on paper are about her experiences from the big date.

"He is the only man that I will ever consider worthy of me," she whispers remembering the words from just before giving Keitaro her 'virginity'.

It is at this time that Shinobu once again crosses her mind.

'Your next, my little cutie,' thinks a smiling Fox as her smile widens.

Putting her diary away in its spot, Kitsune covers the access hole back up.

Nodding in satisfaction, she stands and stretches.

Lying on her bed to take a nap, Kitsune's smile broadens as she falls asleep. Naughty dreams fill her head concerning a blue-haired little cutie.

_In class, a teenager sneezes. _

Later in the day…

Around 5pm, the usual cacophony out in front of the manse as Shinobu arrives home with Kaolla. Both know the main object of their attention will not be home until later in the evening.

However, as something different, the petite chef receives quite a greeting from Kitsune while changing her shoes.

Reluctantly releasing her, Kitsune says that she will wait for her in the kitchen.

Up in her room changing, the petite chef has difficulty wiping the smile off her face. _For once, she did not blush or get all flustered._

The quiet ends when she hears a new notification alert on her smart phone.

Putting her backpack on the floor next to her desk, Shinobu pulls the device from a pocket on the side and runs her finger across the screen.

"Senpai," she says with a bright smile.

A new email from Keitaro asks if she would place his dinner in the fridge. At an invitation from the Mathematics Department at Toudai, he will be very late in coming home as a gathering of mathematicians has asked him to sit in on a seminar. It closes with him sending her his love.

"He is so smart," says the teen nearly gushing at the screensaver featuring a rotating gallery of his pictures.

In her response, the petite send him a reply containing multiple hearts.

"Now I have to make something wonderful that he will just love," she says placing her smart phone on the desk as she changes.

Shortly thereafter…

In the kitchen, clad in her regular nightwear, Shinobu begins her main task.

That is when Kitsune is not flirting, hugging or kissing her at every opportunity.

Somehow, the petite chef manages to get dinner going through all of the Foxes' antics.

This particular time though, there seems to be a bit more of it as the Fox continues 'assisting' her this evening.

"I'll tell you what I did with your precious Senpai later, sweetie," says Kitsune while getting the rice cooker going.

Staring at her gulping, a stunned Shinobu simply nods and resumes her work.

Coming attractions…

The usual parade of scantily women makes its presence known at the table, sans the object of why they dress this way.

However, two of them are wearing jeans for obvious reasons.

All are still sans bras of course.

"Too bad Kei-kun isn't here," says Kitsune knowing that he would love to see the shorts she has on right now.

Across from her looking at Motoko, the Priestess says, "It seems that our cycles coincided perfectly."

Though seeming a bit gloomy as she picks through her meal, Motoko was looking forward to making love to her Keitaro-sama after they had worked out together tomorrow morning.

"It seems like neither of you are getting laid this weekend," quips Naru wearing her red pajama top and thong in the same color.

Glaring back at the brunette, Motoko is hardly in the mood to listen to sarcasm about having her period.

Not allowing her quip to go unchallenged, Mutsumi responds with, "Wait until your cycle begins next week, you just may be on the receiving when it happens."

_Crickets!_

Gasping slightly, Shinobu enjoys where Kitsune's hand is resting.

"Are you just going to sit there with a shit-eating grin on your face," says Naru sarcastically, "or, are you going to spill?"

"Not at the table, Naru," replies the Fox, then with a snarky tone, "I'll spill later in the onsen."

"So, did it get a bit kinky at the hotel, Mitsune?" asks Mutsumi with a sunny smile.

The palpable sarcasm is in reply since she and Motoko cannot bed him for a few days.

Looking thoughtful for a second, Kitsune turns to the Priestess and says nothing. Her smile though becomes a signal that it did.

"TMI," whispers Kaolla trying not to laugh while pointing her fork at food. _As stated previously, she prefers western utensils._

All eyes turn towards Kaolla. It seems that the Princess has some ideas of her own, as she has the onsen bugged for listening in at another time.

"Anyway, you'll just have to wait," says Kitsune as her face displays a 'Cheshire' grin. _Her hand softly caresses the inside of Shinobu's thigh causing the teen's pussy to dampen._

"Bitch," hisses Naru with a smirk of her own.

Muted laughter from around the room.

"Senpai," whispers Shinobu out the side of her mouth looking down.

"Only a sample of what's to come, sweetie," she whispers enigmatically in return leaning in so only the petite chef can hear her before kissing her cheek.

Turning bright red, Shinobu turns her head and stares at the Fox. All the while, she tries to keep it together.

Snickers from Mutsumi and Naru.

Nevertheless, dinner ends without any further incidents as everyone disperses.

After saving some dinner for her beloved Senpai, Shinobu enjoys some minor fun with Kitsune flirting with her as they wash dishes and clean the kitchen together.

Keeping her flirting and innuendo somewhat subdued, the Fox wants the moment to be perfect for when she finally confesses to her.

Afterwards, in the onsen…

Seeing Shinobu wash herself while sitting on a short stool, Kitsune stumbles into a column. Recovering quickly and feeling somewhat sheepish, she comes over and joins her.

For some unexplained reason, the voluptuous Fox cannot help herself as she stares at the younger woman's naked body. _For some reason, this seems to put her off._

Missing this, Shinobu has her mind elsewhere.

However, a certain Fox can no longer stay silent.

"May I wash your back, Shinobu-chan?" asks Kitsune in a soft voice as her playful mood seems to have dissipated. 'That's never happened before,' she adds to herself.

Not answering at first, Shinobu turns her head to look at the Fox.

A gentle smile replaces the leer she saw earlier in the kitchen.

The woman she idolizes and adores wants to wash her. It boggles Shinobu's mind that the 'goddess' of the Hinata has been escalating her flirting and romantic teasing to this point.

Responding, Shinobu slowly nods her head, "Okay." For once, she forgets her usual use of honorifics.

Happy with her one word answer, Kitsune grabs the soap, sponge and begins to wash her body. Touching places that she has wanted to for a longtime and getting her fill, Kitsune grabs a bucket. Smiling and filling it with warm water, she pours it over the petite chef to rinse soap away.

"Arigato, Senpai," whispers Shinobu trying not blush again. Especially when she had washed her breasts.

Liking what she sees, Kitsune changes places with Shinobu.

'I want her so much,' thinks the Fox feeling the gentle touch of the other woman as hardened nipples press into her back.

Trying not to be nervous, Shinobu reaches for something very soft.

_A pleasurable gasp. _

Enjoying having her huge breasts fondled as they become clean, Kitsune cannot help herself when she leans in to kiss Shinobu's lips.

With their tongues meeting, everything else comes to a halt.

At a huge loss for words, Shinobu cheeks blush furiously after it breaks. _This kiss feels much different from the other ones that they have shared in the past as the final barrier falls between them._

'This is so nice,' thinks Shinobu fondling Kitsune's treasures as she leans in for another kiss.

Just before Kitsune's hands can grab the teen's ass, noise from inside interrupts the two.

Coming in, Naru interrupts what might have become a very romantic moment, but as often is the case, reality interrupts.

Moving her hands, Shinobu quickly releases something that she had enjoyed touching. The Fox enjoyed it as well.

Both know that this will continue, as Mutsumi and Motoko follow the brunette in holding hands. The other mismatched pair sit in a couple of comfortable outdoor deck chairs.

Rinsed off, the Fox winks at the petite chef as her playful side returns.

A soft smile graces Shinobu's face while any remaining redness completely fades.

Both grab towels, hold hands and head over to the onsen.

None of these actions escapes the notice of the other three, but for moment, they choose to forego any snippy comments. _Mutsumi and Naru understand how much Kitsune loves their youngest roommate._

This does not stop the pointed barbs, as the usual suspect begins…

Out-of-the-blue, Naru decides to ask a very sarcastic question, "Well, Kit. Just how many times did Kei-kun take you in the ass on your date?"

Not expecting a query this nasty right off, Kitsune had half expected her to ask 'how' many times first.

The three others stare at the brunette in disbelief.

Nevertheless, and not ashamed that he had taken her back there, the Vixen replies, "Twice as a matter-of-fact. Once last night and then again this morning as I was waking up."

A pin drops.

"Kei-kun really did that, huh?" whispers the brunette taken aback and stunned by her blatant reply.

All eyes turn to the Fox.

Laughing, Kitsune then adds, "You bet he did. I remember screaming when his big cock stretched my butthole wide open. It was quite different having him ass-fuck me."

From where they are, both Motoko and Shinobu do not realize that their mouths have fallen wide open.

The brazenness of her added response startles everyone seated out here.

"Unexpectedly, I enjoyed it and have no regrets in having him screwing me in the ass," adds Kitsune piling on.

"Slut," hisses Naru slowing shaking her head in disbelief.

A nod from the ash-blonde not denying the derisive barb.

Next, someone surprisingly responds to the revelation that no one had expected.

"Anal sex," hisses Motoko almost stuttering after getting her mouth moving again. _Thoughts of her Keitaro-sama taking her back their causes her own sphincter to quiver, as she would have no objection to him taking her other 'virginity'._

"He's a stud," says Kitsune piling on even more, "What can I say?"

"Can't deny that," mumbles the brunette.

Closing her mouth as well, Shinobu looks at Kitsune while trying to visualize the act. _If her beloved Senpai wanted to do that with her, she would never hesitate in giving it to him._

Having stopped when Naru started in, Kitsune waits with Shinobu at the water's edge.

With no further pointed barbs coming right then, someone of with a more cheery disposition chimes in.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," responds Mutsumi who would love to experience that with him. Astounding the others, her usual sunny smile morphs into a frightening leer.

"Shit," whispers the brunette after witnessing the other woman's change in visage. The thought of Keitaro doing that with her startles the brunette, but given the fact that he has other abilities to alter any discomfort, doing it with him may become very pleasurable. With this in mind, and if the right opportunity were to present itself, Naru would need little to no persuasion in allowing him to tap her ass.

"Even though he surprised me by sliding his big cock in there," says Kitsune not finished with piling on, "I would gladly allow him to fuck my ass again."

The tall Samurai gives the Priestess a slightly bewildered look. "Whoa," she says knowing of Kitsune's proclivities.

Looking back at her, Mutsumi changes targets, and whispers, "Wait until our monthly's end, sweetie. At that time, you are all mine." _The last vestige of her 'passive/aggressive' behavior has just dissipated._

A kiss to her lips follows a loud gulp.

This statement is not lost on Motoko, especially after Mutsumi made her cum in the shower earlier that morning.

Chuckling at the other very mismatched pairs' antics, the Fox continues…

"Afterwards, he even soothed my ass and returned everything back to normal," spouts Kitsune wanting to be the center of attention right now, "That was an experience in of itself."

Interrupting everything, Naru interjects and says, "I want to hear every juicy little detail, and I mean every little bit of it too." Nothing can dissuade her from listening now to anything she has to say, no matter how disgusting. Right then, some ideas form in her mind.

"Get comfortable, ladies," says Kitsune taking the floor once again. Stepping into the warm spa with the petite chef, as they sit, the two continue to hold hands under the water.

Without holding back, four people lean in as the Fox begins her tale and promptly embellishes it.

At the same time Kitsune begins her filthy confessional outback in the onsen, Kaolla waits near the foyer for the man she calls 'husband'. Wanting to catch his eye this evening, she wears a sheer bright-yellow teddy with a barely there panty in the same color.

The tale of last night exploits holds no interest for the Princess.

On his way home…

Having enjoyed his last class of the semester and an evening of intellectual stimulation with colleagues in the Mathematics Department, Keitaro sits on the tram coming home.

Knowing that after this week, such trips on the tram system will no longer be practical.

'I will miss these trips,' he thinks shrugging.

In the mostly empty car, Keitaro kills time by checking his smart phone. Charging it before leaving the University, he has no issue with it going dead on him. His issue, if you may call it that, is for him to respond to all of the endless emails and texts that keeps filling up his inbox.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it out slowly, he begins.

Scrolling past items that he definitely has to deal with tomorrow, he stops and open some innocuous ones.

The first one contains a very nasty note from Naru. In a pic taken from her room, she has her red pajama top open while showing off her beautiful tits.

The next email is from Kitsune, as he opens it there is a note from her that reads, 'see what you missed last night.'

"Shit," he hisses facetiously, "I need to get a new expansion drive for all these."

At the end of her email she adds, 'I am not upset that you had to leave earlier.'

_Master Ryu laughs…_

Lighting up his _Chi_, he uses it to calm a certain friend down below in his pants.

"Hmmm…, nothing from Mutsumi or Motoko-chan this time," he whispers until remembering why. This causes him some momentary sheepishness and to chuckle at his own folly. _That one he will leave alone._

Scrolling down further, he opens up two emails from a surprising source. It seems that the Watanabe siblings are sending him pics now. _Suki has overcome her bout of shyness and modesty. Yukiko's are quite a bit racier, although there is no nudity yet._

"Whoa," says Keitaro almost loud enough for others to hear him over the clacking of the rails.

Saving the rest for later, it would be very embarrassing for him if he had opened any more.

For him, hiring an assistant right now is out of the question, although he sees a few applications for one from the families' senior butler. That position he wishes to keep open for Kanako after she returns from America.

Up ahead, the tram approaches his stop.

Over the annunciator, he hears, "Hinata City! Hinata City!"

Closing out his emails, he puts the phone into his pocket and stands by the door,

Coming to a full stop, the doors open as he to step out onto the platform. Not bothering to look back, the tram pulls out as he crosses the road.

The lot is empty as Haruka's car is not there.

Knowing where it is, he quickly makes his way up the stone steps and heads towards the front door. Seeing that some of the lights are not on in the upstairs rooms, he surmises that the girls are out in the onsen enjoying an evening soak.

'Kit-chan may be telling them about our date,' he thinks trying not to laugh, or cringe.

_Master Ryu has a good chuckle._

However, there is one exception.

Grabbing the door handle, he then feels a pleasant aura emanating from just inside the manse. Knowing who is there, Keitaro sets himself for a very warm welcome home.

Sliding the open and stepping inside, he hears, "Okaeri nasai, husband," before Kaolla launches herself at him.

Catching her in a reverse piggyback carry and trying not to laugh, Keitaro replies, "Tadaima, wife."

Throwing her arms and legs around him, the Princess gives the man she loves a very welcoming French kiss.

After the kiss breaks, she asks, "Did you have a good day, Keitaro?"

Setting her down to change into his house slippers, she hears:

"I had an excellent day, Kaolla-chan. Right now though, I need to eat. I'm famished."

Picking her up bridal-style this time, giggling she says, "Then let's go feed you, my 'husband'."

Entering the kitchen, Keitaro sets Kaolla on her feet as he rummages through the fridge for his dinner. Finding it along with a sweet note from Shinobu, he warms it up in the microwave. _The note goes into his back pocket for later._

A few minutes later, the two sit at the table, or he sits in his chair and she sits on his lap to feed him.

"After we finish down here, I'll tell you all about the math seminar that I was invited to after class," he says after swallowing some teriyaki beef.

As she feeds him another bite, Kaolla smiles back and responds, "I would love that, husband." Never bored in her discussions with him, she loves his brilliant mind and eidetic memory. _Which they both possess by the way._

Enjoying having the Princess on his lap, Keitaro has a hard time believing that Kaolla is actually putting the food into his mouth. _Only a couple of times did she have him feed her._

In between sharing kisses with him, she also rubs her gorgeous little ass all over his full-blown erection.

With her feeding him the last bite of his dinner, Keitaro takes the chopsticks from Kaolla and sets them down across the top of his rice bowl.

After a contented sigh, Keitaro's brilliant mind kicks into gear leading him to say, "Here's something that I know you will appreciate, Kaolla-chan. I want to try a little experiment since we are all alone right now."

_Master Ryu understands what his pupil wishes to do here and heartily approves._

"What's that, husband?" she replies smiling with wide-eyed wonder. Knowing him, it will be something fun as well.

Reaching over and placing the rice bowl into the bento box, he picks them up and after they sit on the tips of his finger, says, "Remembering something that I have already tried a couple of times with success, I want to see if it can be done in reverse."

Pausing, he watches as her scientific curiosity kicks in.

"I was able to pop myself out even though someone else had a hold on me."

Raising a hand to her chin, the gears in Kaolla's mind begin turning.

"What I propose, is to see if I can pop these dishes into the dishwasher and stack them properly by just thinking about it."

"Uh-huh," she responds thoughtfully, "so, you wish to add to your 'Instantaneous Teleportation' ability by moving other objects elsewhere without you having to transport them there yourself."

Nodding at her correct assessment, he says, "No time like the present."

Doing so, the two see the handful of dishes disappear out of sight.

"Whoa," whispers Kaolla in sheer awe.

"Let's go check and see if it worked," he says.

Standing up together, Kaolla takes his hand and says, "Husband, if I did not have to share you with the others, I would feed you like that every day."

Raising his eyebrows at her confession, Keitaro and Kaolla walk over to the dishwasher.

Taking hold of the door handle, he opens it.

The bento box, rice bowl and chopsticks all sit where he had wished them to be.

"A successful conclusion to your experiment, 'husband'," she says giggling, "Of which, I had no doubt."

Turning the machine on to cycle through, he releases her hand and gives Kaolla a different sort of conclusion.

"EEK!" she squeals feeling him pinch her barely-covered ass.

Laughing hard and blushing, Kaolla knows that the real fun is about to begin.

Hoisting her up again bridal-style, he asks, "How 'bout we do some exploring on your bed, wife?" _Very rhetorical…_

Scissor kicking in anticipation, she kisses him.

In an instant, they pop up to her room.

Later that same night…

Holding each other close, Mutsumi and Motoko are asleep after spending some time talking. Doing a lot of kissing in bed, as neither could do much else under the circumstances. They did not care as they found comfort in each other's arms.

A certain brunette, after hearing the filthy confession of her best friend's date with the man everyone shares, masturbates to the point of fainting since he was not in his room. Having opened the trapdoor, she figured that he must be with the Princess.

Understanding that this may be the last night in which she sleeps alone when not with Keitaro, Kitsune knows that her Karma is in its ascendancy. The evening before was wonderful, but she knows that she must move on and lock the memory of a magical time away.

Tomorrow, the Fox hopes to develop another memory that will also fill her life with much love. _She will see…_

In her room one floor above, Shinobu sleeps peacefully and dreams about both of her Senpai.

With all activity ceasing except in one room, the ancient manse undergoes another peaceful night.

Saturday morning…

Early, just before dawn as Keitaro opens his eyes.

On his mind are two things, and they are: one, wanting to go workout with Motoko-chan and the others; and two, feeling a warm wet mouth relieving him of his 'morning wood'.

A few minutes later.

"Shit," hisses Keitaro as his prostate quivers.

As usual, Kaolla has no problems swallowing his load.

Licking the still purple head, she intones, "and after we had sex seven times last night in this bed, once more while I was washing you, then taking me on the edge of the onsen before doing it one last time while we took a shower together, and you can still ejaculate this much."

"Don't ask me to explain it, Kaolla-chan," responds Keitaro having enjoyed what she did, however, "I need to get up and go workout with the others after missing out yesterday."

"May I join you, husband?" asks Kaolla working her way up back into Keitaro's arms.

Pulling her close and after another kiss, he says, "Sure, Kaolla-chan. You're more than welcome to."

Climbing out of her large bed, he stretches and picks up his clothes.

Knowing what he is about to do, she says, "I'll meet you over there, Keitaro."

Nodding, he pops out.

Twenty minutes later…

Seeing four of the residents standing out here already limbering up, Keitaro steps onto the deck.

A familiar, knowing smile on Kaolla's face causes Naru to ask, "And where in the hell were you last night, sweetie?"

The tone of her question is quite sarcastic as she kisses him.

"If you have to ask that, Naru-chan," states Keitaro returning her volley with a childish grin, "You probably already know where I was."

"Husband was very good last night," quips Kaolla sidling up to him. The smile plastered on her face broadens as he kisses her.

Taken aback only slightly, the brunette then counters with, "Much better. Much better. There's hope for you yet, sweetie."

Shaking his head, Keitaro knows that he can never win this contest of wits. 'Thank the gods Kitsune is not out here.'

Mutsumi and Motoko kiss him too with the latter almost needing the other three to peel her off him.

_Master Ryu laughs at his pupil's discomfiture._

The five attempt to get into the proper frame of mind. _It almost fails._

Along with her mildly snide remark, the brunette has her usual gear on causing Keitaro quite a lot of penile distress.

Knowing why Mutsumi and Motoko have warmups on, he does not bother to ask. _Being around his beloved Haruka all these years has clued him onto their condition._

Going through the basic Urashima Katas, they are all 'in sync' with Keitaro.

Even Kaolla has no difficulty keeping up with them.

"I do yoga and Molmolian exercises almost every day," explains the Princess after the preliminaries.

Later in the shower room, only two of the women can enjoy their man under the running water.

Laughter and giggling comes as two of the women see the brunette head over to their shared man. The third has to turn away as she can do nothing right now.

Stepping into the same stall as Keitaro, a nude Naru smiles at the man she loves.

Smiling back, Keitaro waits as she presses her body to his and wraps her arms around his neck.

Fondling her breasts as they kiss, she moans softly enjoying where his hands are.

Gently tweaked nipples followed by some female gasping.

Remember the nice sight she gave him over on the roof deck, Keitaro picks Naru up by her gorgeous ass.

Whispering that she wants it fast and hard, he goes 'balls deep' into her with one push.

Ankles cinched in around his lower back, he takes her to heaven under the hot running water.

"Shit," she hisses happily while pinned against the wall. With her fingers enlaced behind his neck, Naru leans in and kisses him.

Enjoying her body as they have sex, Keitaro keeps up a good steady pace.

On the cusp of a hard orgasm, Naru's thighs quiver when she begins to squirt.

Holding her in a secure grip, he stays inside of her pussy even as it is trying to force his cock out.

"Gah," he gasps cumming another one of his patented huge loads.

Wide-eyed, Naru cannot stop cumming as his hot semen packs her uterus.

'It seems husband always has a lot in him,' thinks Kaolla sauntering over to become a voyeur.

Both participants ignore her while enjoying their afterglow.

By the time they finish, Keitaro and Naru are the only two left in here.

Breakfast table, a short time later…

Being the weekend, and with everyone here, Shinobu goes out of her way to make a hearty breakfast this morning. Not in a hurry and since the temperature is more moderate, she whips up a feast for everyone.

As Keitaro sits at the table, he has dressed for comfort in his warm ups and oversized ratty old concert tee shirt.

Usually, there is a very nice parade of scantily clad women for him to ogle, but for some reason none of them are half-naked right now.

Wearing a dark-blue blouse with a bra on underneath and jeans, Naru comes in and deeply French kisses Keitaro. Sitting down to breakfast, she says, "I am going to see my family for the day. I will be home by dinnertime."

Almost on her heels, a smiling Mutsumi enters holding hands with Motoko.

In a better mood since working out, Motoko has a small smile on her face.

"Motoko-chan and I are going out for a drive down the peninsula, Kei-kun," announces Mutsumi after kissing the man she loves, "We will be gone until dinnertime as well."

The petite chef nods and will adjust her meal prep accordingly. Fully dressed, she is going grocery shopping with the Fox.

Kissing her Keitaro-sama, Motoko plops into his lap and nearly sucks off his face.

Laughter from everyone.

With a serious look on her face, the Samurai leans in and whispers, "When my monthly is over, you belong to me."

Getting off his lap, there is a small smile on her face.

A male gulps, as this reaction is so different from the one she gave him up on the deck.

The Princess comes in fully dressed and before sitting down says, "I am going to the Molmol embassy over in Tokyo, so I too will be gone until dinnertime." This said she then gives Keitaro a gentle French kiss and whispers her thanks for a very pleasant evening.

Coming in, the Fox carries a platter and says, "You are so in for it, Kei-kun." Looking at Motoko, she knows that he is going to have one hell of a time with her.

Following her, the petite chef carries in another platter and a blush.

Eating one of Shinobu's gourmet meals is becoming an everyday occurrence now, almost as much as Naru fondling Keitaro's hard cock under the table. Add to this, Kitsune and her increasingly romantically playfulness with Shinobu just to see how many shades of red she can make her turn.

'I really want her,' she thinks enjoying herself with the girl in the next seat.

_Knock! Knock!_

Rapping his knuckles on the table, Keitaro looks around the room and says, "I have a busy day ahead of me and will be in my room taking care of family business for most of it, so that is where I will be if anyone needs me. The rest of you, I hope you have a good day."

Onto business…

Kissing the girls as they all head out, the manse is finally quiet enough for him to dig into some Urashima clan business.

Closing the door, Keitaro pops up to his room and begins with a smile on his face.

Seeing the inbox on his laptop, he says, "Where to begin?" _It is quite full…_

Utilizing his eidetic memory, touch-typing and organizing skills along with kicking things into overdrive, he goes through his lesser list of items very quickly.

There is couple of notes from Mariko Ōoba-san that ask about his big date, so he responds to them first. "I do not need any nasty notes from her," he whispers trying to suppress his laughter. _Sending her a few tidbits with some added embellishments should keep his Ōoba-san happy for a while._

Seeing something special from Harumi-chan, he places that into a special folder. _His little cousin means a lot to him._

A new nude pic from Haruka with a very naughty note that causes him to get hard.

'Must be from before she took off yesterday.' _It shows her in her shower down above the Tea Shoppe with nothing on but a smile._

More _Chi_.

Going through some of the same items that he had perused on the tram home, Keitaro sets them aside for sorting out later. _Although the pics are definitely worth adding to his collection._

_Master Ryu laughs…_

Onto the more professional end, as it seems to be an endless stream of people needing or wanting something from him.

Three more apps from the Urashima senior butler that he adds to a growing list.

"Haru-chan, and maybe Kana-chan, have to help me decide on the size of the staff that we'll need here," he whispers before sending a 'thank you' reply.

Already deciding on who will be the new housekeeper after the rebuild has finished, he puts in figures for their salary and the preliminary household budget.

'Shinobu-chan is the only one that I have ever considered asking,' he thinks adding this to a separate contract from the one he had discussed with Sato-san. Printing this on Wednesday, he will add it along with her other one before making his presentation.

"Done, and done," whispers Keitaro moving onto the next item of business.

A fiery discovery…

Taking a moment to think about his tryst with Naru in the shower, Keitaro knows that she will appreciate the offer he has for her. Finishing the final items for her file, he hits the save tab and sets it aside.

"It's getting very warm in here," he whispers while beginning to sweat profusely. The balcony window is wide open and a pleasant breeze wafts its way up from Sagami Bay.

_Master Ryu observes his pupil quietly as it appears that another ability is about to manifest itself._

Out-of-the-blue, Keitaro begins experiencing a big rise in his body heat.

"What the fuck," he says startled by the sudden rise.

Standing, he sees that parts of his body are beginning to ignite.

"Shit," he hollers popping out not caring where he ends up.

Reappearing on a sandy beach somewhere in the South Pacific, Keitaro finds himself now fully engulfed in an intense blue flame. Trying not to panic, he sees that his skin is not burning.

With a sudden surge of adrenalin, the spectrum of the flame becomes very intense. The sands beneath his feet melts due to the extreme heat.

Master Ryu comes out of Keitaro and hovers before the stricken man. In a calm voice, he says, "Concentrate and center yourself, my son."

Listening the words of his wise master, Keitaro does so and slows his breathing.

Slowly, the fire changes hue before dissipating entirely.

Before saying anything, Keitaro takes a few steps back and hears crunching.

Looking down, he sees a slight circular crater approximately 10-meters around of melted glass. _Dumbfounded would be an understatement right now._

"Whoa," he whispers before a throat clearing brings him back to reality.

"In dealing with fire, one must master it because it is the wildest and must destructive of the elements," instructs the wise ancient Dragon-Sensei, "Through my own personal experiences, I have seen what it can do if it is not properly controlled. Our long dead enemy taught me that lesson on more than one occasion long ago, which is why you found me encased in that idol." A shadow briefly passes over Master Ryu countenance.

Finding a huge rock at the edge of the shoreline, Keitaro jumps to the top of it.

Sitting in a meditative pose, Keitaro listens closely as his teacher imparts the many uses of fire.

"Stick one finger out, my son," says Master Ryu, "When you do that, concentrate on the tip."

Doing as instructed, Keitaro waits for the results.

A small flame appears, as if off a matchstick.

"Ah," says Keitaro feeling only a gentle warmth.

"With your mind, slowly make the flame grow to twice the size," instructs the Dragon, "Concentrate and stay focused."

Doing so, Keitaro hears, "Excellent, just maintain your focus and lift your other hand."

With his left hand raised, Master Ryu then says, "Ignite a flame on the forefinger just like you would with a candle."

Obeying instructions, he smoothly transfers the fire onto his other forefinger. Pausing, he contemplates this accomplishment.

The old master then gives Keitaro permission to test out and experiment with this new ability. Since he has never abused any of his other gifts, his Sensei believes that this trend will continue. Although, this is the most destructive skill granted to him yet.

Understanding what his master was teaching him, Keitaro practices igniting certain parts of his body with his voice or by thought.

"Pyrokinesis," he says in utter dismay, "who would have ever thought."

Before popping out, Keitaro puts on a little display for his master.

With his right hand in front of him, Keitaro splays his fingers and concentrates. On cue, a flame comes to life on his middle finger. Behind it, four others spring up on his thumb and other fingers. Whistling a tune, they begin to sway and move to the music. Concentrating even harder, a second flame pops up and joins the first. Humming a different tune, the flames dance together on his fingertips.

"Good, my son," says the Dragon quite pleased with his progress, "Your discipline is admirable."

"Arigato, Sensei," replies Keitaro ending his demonstration.

Understanding what he wants to do next, Master Ryu re-enters Keitaro in the usual manner.

"This will be a big surprise," he says snickering before popping out.

If discovered, the mystery of the cold molten glass on a deserted beach will forever remain a mystery.

Popping in elsewhere…

"What the fuck, Kei-kun!" says a Yoko as her nephew suddenly appears before her.

"Oops," he says seeing the gorgeous sight before him.

Catching herself, she quips, "Oops, my ass. It's a good thing Harumi isn't here when I said that because you nearly gave me a damned heart attack."

Looking down the front of himself, Keitaro realizes that he should have changed before his sudden appearance. _No boxers on underneath the warmups._

Too late now.

Both Haruka and Harumi had mentioned to her something about him having some new abilities, but she was not expecting to see them this way.

Standing there, Keitaro sees his gorgeous Oba-san wearing fashionable jeans and a light blouse. With his keen eye, he takes in every curve that her choice of clothing brings to her luscious body.

'Fuck,' he thinks as he becomes fully erect.

However, for some reason she smiles.

As he apologizes and blushes profusely, she laughs for a couple of reasons: one, for surprising the shit out of her and two, seeing a certain large appendage saluting her from his loose warmups. _His large size most impresses her after the 'feel' she had copped on Thursday._

'If Haru-chan was here she'd be so pissed with me,' he thinks. Quickly activating his _Chi_, Keitaro has it do yeoman's work to calm himself.

Untucking his ratty old concert tee shirt, he tries to salvage some of his dignity.

_Master Ryu laughs._

Needing to change the subject and a hurry.

"Glad to see you anyway, Kei-kun," says Yoko after the two sit on the big couch in the living room, "Haru and Harumi-chan will be home shortly. Ruka Oji-san will not be home 'til late. Oh, and before I forget, the blueprints are almost finished with the printer. When they are, a courier will drop a copy off at the Tea Shoppe early in the coming week." _His accidental display of manhood makes her want to implement what she wants to do with him now and not wait until after the upcoming rebuild._

"Excellent," replies Keitaro still feeling a bit sheepish.

Sneaking in looks at his crotch, she too has to call upon her own inner discipline.

Mumbling to himself, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Whispering her usual retort because she will not let his comment go, she teasingly replies, "You only have yourself to blame for this, Kei-kun."

Before either can say another word, they hear a car stop in the driveway, a car door slam and the front door open.

Upon changing into her slippers, the house fills with the sound of a very happy young voice as it hollers, "Keitaro Onii-chan!"

As the young girl drops what she is carrying, Harumi runs into the living room and hurls herself at Keitaro as she tries to hug the stuffing out of him.

Her Kaa-san laughs seeing her younger daughter's reaction to his presence.

At a much more relaxed pace, Haruka follows Harumi into the house and understands what is going on here. Picking up and putting whatever she bought with her Imouto away, the older sibling smiles at the man that Harumi has in a vice grip. Seeing Keitaro sitting there dressed as he is, she understands that he must have just popped in for a very special reason.

From her vantage point, Yoko can see the restraint her elder daughter has to employ in this situation. Although her facial expressions say something entirely different.

"Before you a million questions about why I am here dressed this way," he says with preamble, "I will tell you what just happened and why I popped in this manner unannounced."

"That would be nice," quips Haruka sitting next to him.

Having already shifted, Harumi sits on his other side.

"Let me show you my newest ability," he says.

Three sets of smiles, with one glad that he is keeping his promise to her one more time.

Standing, Keitaro walks over to the household shrine. Seeing a picture of his Ojii-san, he bows first before picking up an incense stick.

Coming back and standing in the middle of the room, he then ignites a small flame with his right forefinger.

Three sets of eyes look on in wonder.

"This literally only happened a couple of hours ago," says Keitaro lighting the stick. The fresh scent of sandalwood wafts from it filling the room.

"Whoa," says Haruka and Yoko in tandem. Harumi looks on in wide-eyed wonder.

Walking back to the shrine, Keitaro places the stick into the small altar and bows clapping twice.

Allowing their wits to recover, Yoko then says, "When you come back over here, Kei-kun. I want to hear everything."

Later, the Hinata…

Coming in the front door after her Kaa-san had dropped her off, Naru heads upstairs after taking off her shoes. Her Imouto Mei came along for the ride as they did a lot of catching up together.

Stopping by Keitaro's room, she opens the door just as he pops in.

"Harumi-chan really liked my demonstration," he whispers standing by his desk smiling.

What he said was quiet enough so that she could not hear him.

"You know how scary that is, Kei-kun," says Naru stepping in and sliding the door closed behind her.

Startled by her unexpected presence, he replies, "About as much as you showing up like that."

Smiling and chuckling a little, Naru saunters up to him and says, "Much better, sweetie."

A quick smile from him.

No scorch marks anywhere or smell of smoke.

Placing her arms around his neck, she adds, "Incense, huh," she then leans in on tippy-toe and kisses him.

After the kiss, she releases him and waits expectantly knowing he has something to say. His body language reflects that right now.

Sitting at his desk to check his laptop, he properly shuts it off and turns in his chair to face her. Patting his lap, a smiling Naru comes over and has a seat.

Wrapping him up again, she asks, "What is it, sweetie? You have the look as if something big had just happened."

"You don't know the half of it, Na-chan," he replies taking her waist, "However, I think I need a little time to digest it all before I can explain to you and the others."

"I trust you, sweetie," she says with a gentle smile before giving him another kiss.

After checking the time, Keitaro needs to let off some steam.

Remembering the fun that he had with her after working out, Keitaro wants to try something along the lines of what he did with his dishes last night. Albeit, with a much naughtier intent.

"Would you like to see something else I can do, Na-chan?" he asks giving her a mischievous grin.

Looking back at him with a bit of apprehension, she retorts, "After this morning, I bet its hentai."

"Judge for yourself," he says reaching for the lapel of her blouse as well as a belt loop in her jeans.

Nothing at first, then…

"What-the-fuck, Keitaro!" she says startled now sitting here on his lap in just her bra and panties.

Enjoying the sight before him, he says, "It's a little something I came up with while experimenting with my 'Instantaneous Teleportation' ability after dinner last night. Although, this is my first time doing it with clothing."

Feeling somewhat embarrassed after he had stripped her in this manner, Naru nevertheless does feel something growing underneath her ass. Not allowing the sarcastic use of his newfound ability to go to waste, she says, "Next time, warn a girl first, you baka. Anyway, since you have me like this, would you like to have sex with me until supper?" In a very direct way, she states this not as a request, but pretty much as a demand.

"Glad you're not a screamer," he blurts standing while holding her in a bridal carry.

Laughing at his comment while undoing her front latching bra, she hisses, "Asshole."

Kicking open his large futon, he kneels and lays her on it. Reaching for her panties and pulling them down, Keitaro grabs her ankles and spreads her legs. Just before going down on her, he quips, "If that is a request, I may consider having some fun with yours." The rest he leaves unsaid.

Knowing what he is referring to, Naru looks at him wide-eyed understanding that his sarcasm has definitely improved. 'I guess he really did have anal sex with Kit,' she thinks as he goes down on her.

Enjoying the sight before him, his tongue begins to work its magic.

Gasping and moaning ensues followed by her squirting like a fountain in his face.

For some reason, she hopes that he does not go too easy on her. As he slides his big cock deep inside, the brunette now wants to have sex with him whenever they are alone.

Some time passes, as well as many orgasms, Naru now sits upright straddling his lap. Impaled as she is on his cock with her ankles crossed behind him and her arms around his neck, the mystery of what he did with her clothes is still on her mind.

With his hands on her ass, she asks, "Where are my clothes, sweetie?"

Stopping a moment and smiling, Keitaro replies, "Probably neatly folded up on your futon, Na-chan. At least that's what I had on my mind." Adding the last bit as another bit of tease.

Between giggling and gasping, she appreciates that his wit has improved.

"Ready for another round?" he asks changing the subject.

"What do you think?" comes her reply with a kiss, "And fuck me harder this time."

Dinnertime…

Not much happens beyond the usual scantily clad parade, the petite chef's fabulous food, along with some flirting and teasing as everyone comes to the table.

"By the way, Kei-kun," says Naru whispering into his ear, "They were right where you said they would be. Clean too." Kissing his cheek in thanks, she would love to know just how he does it. _The logic-laden part of her mind needs more details than she is receiving now, but that can wait until later._ 'Maybe Kaolla has a clue,' she thinks looking down at the Princess.

Allare present, and after returning from their journeys, everyone is pretty much in good spirits this evening. This includes a smiling Motoko, whose eyes have returned to looking at her Keitaro-sama.

Perusing those gathered here, Keitaro is happy to see the changes that the past few weeks have wrought.

Taking a good look at Naru, Kitsune blurts out, "Looks like someone got laid this afternoon."

Giggling with eyes all fixing themselves on the brunette.

Not replying, a glowing Naru gives her a knowing grin. Even so, her hand still rests on its familiar spot.

"Has he tapped your ass yet?" asks Kitsune in the snidest manner possible.

In stride without batting an eye, Naru replies, "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Laughter from around the table, the loudest is from the Fox.

Next to her, Shinobu has both of her hands occupied. Resting one each onto the legs of the two people that she adores. No blushing or near fainting as her boldness surprises each of the two recipients.

Changing focus away from the brunette and onto a much more pleasing target, Kitsune whispers something into the petite chef's ear that only gets a slight pinkish hue from her in return.

Looking over at her, the petite chef sees the Fox smile back knowingly.

As had happened at breakfast, two knocks on the table by Keitaro quiets the room causing all hands to appear in plain sight.

"Fun time's over," says the ash-blonde being sarcastic.

Some snickering before all eyes focus in on the man at the head of the table.

Trying not to laugh, Keitaro says, "I will be gone on family business all day after breakfast tomorrow morning, so plan accordingly." He nods to Mutsumi as she usually steps in during his absence. "Also, don't forget that there is an important meeting next Friday concerning the Hinata and our future together here. It is mandatory that you show up, as I will be making a big presentation."

Pleasant murmurs and smiles from around the room.

Looking at Kitsune, he quips, "I'll remind you once again, Kit-chan. There is nothing you can do to wheedle any information out of me until then, so please don't try."

"Spoilsport," she replies giving him a raspberry and childishly pulling an eyelid down.

Laughter and giggling from the others.

Nodding, he moves on.

The dining room empties, kisses abound before Naru goes off with Keitaro again.

Kitsune's confession…

Working in the kitchen together, the two polar opposites here seem to mesh very well.

Although she flirts with Shinobu as they clean up in here, Kitsune knows how seriously the petite girl standing on the stool takes doing her work.

'Now how am going to do this?' she asks wondering how and when to finally take her.

Rinsing off the plates, porcelain bowls, chopsticks and Kaolla's western wear, Shinobu has Kitsune start the dishwasher cycle. With that starting up, it is on to the next task.

Back on her short stepstool, she begins washing out her pots and pans. Scour them clean and rinsing the soap off, she hangs the larger ones on hooks to dry. All the while, Shinobu feels eyes constantly following her every move.

Grabbing a broom after wiping the table off, Kitsune rapidly sweeps the floor before putting it away. All the while, she works up the courage to approach the woman working beside her.

Switching over to mopping the floor, she concentrates on that while Shinobu wipes down the counters and sink.

Focused on the tasks before them, it does not take very long for the two of them to finish everything.

Smiling that they had both done a good job together, Shinobu squeezes her rag out and drapes it over the spigot.

It isnow or never…

Having made up her mind, Kitsune decides to act.

Shinobu is about to step down off her stool, she never gets the chance as someone wraps her up from behind.

Resting against two huge breasts, a pair of hands reaches up and takes ahold of her breasts.

"Kitsune Senpai," gasps Shinobu as the Fox begins to kiss her neck and nibble on her ears.

Knowing that she needs to confess her feelings now, Kitsune says, "I love you, Shinobu-chan." After doing so, she softly kisses her cheek.

Hearing these words, Shinobu quickly turns and throws her arms around Kitsune's neck. Without another word or hesitation, she French kisses the older woman for all she is worth.

Wrapping up her tiny waist, Kitsune returns the kiss with as much warmth as she can muster.

_Enishi finds itself binding these two together._

Leaning Shinobu back against the sink, Kitsune runs her hands down the other woman's tiny waist to her nice young ass. Once there, she gently squeezes it.

As with her beloved Senpai, Shinobu gasps loudly into her mouth. Slender fingers then press the inside of her cheeks, nearly causing Shinobu to have an orgasm.

However, the crotch of her panties soak through.

Kitsune is also very wet.

Needing to breathe, the ash-blonde takes over and aggressively begins to explore other places.

The petite chef feels a hand move down to the back of her left thigh.

Kitsune lifts her leg.

"Kitsune Senpai! Kitsune Senpai!" she cries on the cusp.

Stopping for a moment, Kitsune pulls backs and looks her in the eye.

It gives Shinobu a chance to catch her breath.

This is when Kitsune says, "I want you to be my girlfriend, Shinobu-chan. If you will, please call me Onee-chan from now on."

Without hesitating, the petite teen responds with, "I will," but then in all seriousness adds, "but I will also continue to love my Senpai. If he wants me, I will give myself to him and that is non-negotiable."

"Same here, sweetie," says the Fox smiling at her, "Do I have your answer."

Smiling, and before leaning in for another kiss, says, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend," and wraps her leg around Kitsune's right thigh.

A hand then reaches into her panties, as slender fingers begin to touch her nether lips.

On the cusp of letting go, a single finger touches her hardened clit.

Another muffled scream.

Pulling back slightly, it then enters her pussy.

"Onee-chan," screams Shinobu pulling away from her lover's mouth.

She cums and squirts hard, drenching everything underneath.

The gentle touch of another woman set her off like a fountain.

"Whoa," gasps a surprised Kitsune looking to the side at the floor. If she knew that Shinobu would cum like this, she would have waited until they were in her room.

Recovering some in her new lover's arms, a small smile spreads across the petite chef's face. 'Just like Senpai,' she thinks breathing a bit hard.

Looking at the woman in her arms, Kitsune has not finished one iota as she pushes in a second finger.

Screaming and squirting in pleasure, the torrent running down her thighs pools on the stepstool before cascading onto the floor.

Before Shinobu goes totally limp, Kitsune stops and pulls her hand out. Bringing the wet fingers to her mouth, she licks them. Enjoying the flavor, she offers the petite chef some.

Never tasting herself before, Shinobu does not blanch as the taste intrigues her.

Putting her foot back down on the stool, she hears a light squish and wonders what she had stepped in.

Both women heard the wet sound.

Straightening herself, Shinobu releases Kitsune's neck and has her stand back.

Looking down, she is horrified at the sight.

Kitsune begins to laugh.

Remembering how hard she had orgasmed when Keitaro did this to her, the same thing must have happened here for the second time.

"Wow," says Kitsune attempting to stifle her laughter, "This is going to be fun."

Hopping down into a substantial puddle, Shinobu goes to get the mop bucket.

Helping her new girlfriend clean up, Kitsune grabs the kitchen rag and picks up the stool. Still snickering, she wipes down the stool off to the side and sets it up on the counter.

'I am going to enjoy having Shinobu-chan in my bed,' she thinks.

With a bucket of fresh sudsy water, Shinobu re-mops the entire floor.

Finishing up quickly, both women then put everything away.

Standing here in the middle of a spotless kitchen and looking where they just were, the two sigh.

Wanting to be honest with the girl next to her, Kitsune takes Shinobu's hand and comes clean by saying, "Shinobu-chan, I want you to know that I am a lesbian. Except for Keitaro, I do not like men."

Telling her this, she hopes that Shinobu will still accept her.

The Fox receives a huge shock when Shinobu replies, "I know that already, Onee-chan. Senpai does too. There have been a few times over the last couple of years when we would find you passed out just outside the front door or in the foyer. You reeked of alcohol and had strange lipstick smeared on your collar. He then would pick you up and calmly carry you upstairs to your room where I would change your clothes."

Chuckling, Kitsune replies with a blush of her own and says, "He did that. Kei-kun never said anything to me." _Her opinion of Keitaro has just climbed a bit higher, as has her trust in him. _

"He did," whispers the petite chef looking at her with a smile.

Knowing she should figure out a way to thank them both when the time comes, the Fox locks this thought away for another time.

For this evening, she will just indulge herself in the petite beauty standing next to her.

Not going according to plan…

Shower together in the same stall puts the two into an even more romantic mood.

Up in Kitsune's room, Shinobu is on her back looking at the ceiling as her exquisite lover takes charge with her lips and tongue. Slower, and yet with the same caring tenderness as her beloved Senpai.

Nearly squirting again, she cries out when a pair of lips suck on her sensitive nipples.

Stripped of her favorite nightwear, which lies draped over Kitsune's office chair, and having placed her soggy panties in with the used towels downstairs, she moans on her lover's bed as Kitsune now kisses down her body.

Trying and failing to keep her moans suppressed, Shinobu knows that her beloved Keitaro-Senpai is next door with Naru again tonight. Like her girlfriend, it astonishes her that the brunette is so quiet when in the throes of passionate sex with him.

Continuing her journey, the Fox inserts a finger into the gushing well of the woman she loves.

"Augh!" cries Shinobu covering her mouth with one hand as she reaches the cusp. The pillow that she rests her head on is in the midst of a death grip.

Working the way she is, Kitsune wants Shinobu to experience every pleasure there is in having sex with another woman.

"Just beautiful," whispers a smiling Kitsune from the end of her bed. Gently taking hold of Shinobu's ankles, she spreads her legs and begins kissing down the inside of the right calf. Caressing the leg of the woman she loves, the Fox soon arrives at her leaking quim.

"That was so good, Onee-chan," whispers Shinobu having enjoyed the preliminaries.

Looking up at her, Kitsune smiles and says, "Shinobu-chan, I haven't even started yet."

Throughout the manse, loud pleasured screams of unfettered release echo.

Next door, Keitaro and Naru stop as they listen to their youngest housemate impassioned shrieks into the night.

"She is going to be so unbearably happy tomorrow," says Naru trying to relax the squeeze from around Keitaro's waist.

"Which one?" Keitaro asks before realizing that he had used sarcasm to answer her.

"Who do you think, you dipshit?" replies Naru being snotty.

Straddling him, she cannot release her hold on his waist. Her voice escalated a bit towards the end, as she could not believe that he would ask such an obvious question. She is also irritated that too many spasms in her thighs from orgasming so much has caused her knees to lock up.

Without continuing along this line, Keitaro gives her a thrust and obtains a startled look in return.

"Shit," hisses the brunette, "Why does that always have to feel so good?"

"Oh," he responds drawing that word out. Enjoying the body of the young woman sharing his bed, Keitaro would like to take their relationship to the next level.

Feeling him shift, the wheels in Naru's mind begin turning.

Pulling her a little closer, he reaches around and touches her ass. Ramping up his _Chi_, Keitaro has just decided to take something else of hers tonight.

Knowing what is about to happen, Naru tries to stop her thighs from quivering as she says, "You wouldn't fucking dare."

Lifting her high enough so that his cock along with a lot of semen slips out of her, he says, "No time like the present."

As everything lines up, he drops her down.

A blood-curdling scream fills the manse.

Back in Kitsune's room, a startled Shinobu crawls up from between her girlfriend's legs as she looks over towards her Senpai's room. It does not help that she had just scissored the Fox for the first time and squirted very heavily.

You could say the same for her older lover, as the screeching from the room next door gets her attention.

It looks like no after tribadism afterglow tonight.

"Not quiet anymore," says Kitsune sitting up and laughing, "He must be taking her in the ass right now."

For the first time in her life, the teen whispers, "fuck," and does not blush or cover her mouth.

Having heard enough from the couple next door, Kitsune laughs very hard, so hard in fact that she almost forgets why she is here.

At first, a stunned Shinobu can only listen, but soon she too is giggling uncontrollably at the couple having anal sex next door.

"I wonder if he used his aura to take away the discomfort when he pushed that big cock of his into her ass," comments Kitsune.

Saying that, she and Shinobu sit up on the edge of her big bed.

The noise continues as the brunette now screams her pleasure.

"It only took one ass fuck to hear her shriek like that," says Kitsune offhandedly, looking over at Shinobu she adds, "You want to continue or just get some sleep, sweetie."

"May I sleep here with you, Onee-chan?" asks the petite chef with love in her eyes not wanting to leave.

Up until a couple of months ago, the bluenette consciously did not think that she could enjoy kissing another woman. As her tongue dances with Kitsune's, her mind is now clear on this fact.

Gasping through the kiss, Kitsune feels a small pair of hands begin to fondle her huge rack.

The kiss breaks with Kitsune replying, "Yes, sweetie. I don't want you to go."

Cooled off now, and since tomorrow is Sunday, they can clean this all up in the morning.

The balcony window is open allowing this room to air out, so that is something.

In concluding their tryst, the petit chef and the ash-blonde sleep in each other's arms after a night of interrupted Sapphic sex and then sharing a good laugh together.

Even though Shinobu has never had any real experience in pleasuring another woman, she made up her shortcomings in this department with a willing tenderness while learning all about Kitsune's body.

Snuggling in the arms of the woman she loves, Shinobu will not be lonely anymore. If she cannot be with the man that she idolizes, she can be with her new girlfriend.

Next door however, it does not sound like Keitaro is quite finished yet.

On the other side his room, Mutsumi has to restrain Motoko from going over and joining in.

"We don't need that," says the grad-nursing student to her girlfriend.

"Shit," hisses the young Samurai before calming down and climbing back into bed.

"It could have gotten a bit messy," whispers the Priestess wrapping Motoko up in her arms.

Both fall into a peaceful sleep and dream filthy dreams.

End of chapter.


	14. XIV

'Alpha Male'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: The four days leading up to Keitaro and Haruka's trip to Tokyo before Friday's big meeting.

Chapter 14: Coming down to the wire

**Sunday**

Before the sun comes up a voice softly whispers, "Na-chan, time to wake up."

"Nnnn… ah," she mumbles throwing a sheet over her head, "How can you do that?"

"Come on, sleepyhead," says Keitaro in a more normal tone, "Up and at 'em."

No immediate movement.

_Cicadas…_

He kisses her forehead.

Still slightly irritated that he took her in the ass without warning her first, and then making it feel so good, has the brunette grumbling, "Fuck off."

_Master Ryu snickers in the background…_

Some snickering, as Keitaro sits up. Before moving any further, he runs a surge of _Chi_ through his body to quell his 'morning wood'. _With the present mood that Naru is in, he does not want to set her off right now._

Uncovering them, he enjoys the view of the naked woman next to him.

Sitting up herself, she swats Keitaro's arm lightly and says, "It was embarrassing making me scream like that." _Saying this, she leaves out the part about Kanako not being able to make her scream when they have had sex. _

Stretching out any kinks, she stands and waits for him. The brunette will have her own bit of fun down in the shower room later.

"Are we having an attitude this morning?" he asks using blatant sarcasm while throwing on a ratty shirt and shorts.

Not giving in one centimeter, she deflects and retorts, "You got me up this early, dipshit. Let's go."

Popping them up to her room, her mood did not stop Naru from going braless or putting on a tiny thong and short shorts.

"At least you healed my ass and made the excess disappear when we took a shower," she mumbles grabbing her sneakers before taking his hand, "That's one point in your favor at the very least."

Conceding the point, he says, "Between you and Kit, I'll never win."

Smirking, she nods and gives him a very smoky French kiss.

"Then, at least you understand the way things are," says Naru after it breaks.

Not replying, Keitaro takes her hand as she leads them out of her room.

_Master Ryu laughs very hard because the women in his pupil's life always seem to get the best of him._

Over on the roof deck, three women stand there trying their best to keep a straight face as the two approach.

Once again, the others need to peel Motoko off Keitaro.

Not that he minds her mugging him, as it even has Naru laughing at his predicament.

"One announcement if I may, mina-san," says Keitaro as they warm up and stretch, "This week is a very busy one for me, so I will not be able to join until next Saturday."

Motoko bows and says, "I understand, my Keitaro-sama."

The others bow as well acknowledging his statement.

Then the fun begins.

Exercise and individual Kata time goes fairly well with the four women taking their turns molesting him.

Moving downstairs to clean up before breakfast, Naru and Motoko latch onto Keitaro's arms. On the way, Mutsumi and Kaolla laugh as their lover pinches some ass.

"Kei-kun."

"My Keitaro-sama."

Coming back inside the manse, the quintet shortly reaches the shower area.

"You were so loud last night, Naru-chan," says Mutsumi with a smile, "It took everything for me to keep Motoko-chan from joining you two." Looking at Keitaro, the Priestess adds, "You belong to me when my monthly ends."

Snickering, Motoko gives her a wide-eyed look as she had said the same thing to him last night at the dinner table.

"You two would have been very welcome," interjects Keitaro sarcastically. _He pointed his words at Naru._

"That would have been very unwise, my Keitaro-sama," quips a smiling Motoko kissing him in return.

"You asshole," hisses Naru through her teeth having figured that out, "You're lucky that I love you so much." The rest she leaves unsaid… _She is not upset or angry, just caught off guard that he is getting the better of her with his comebacks this morning._

Chuckling, Keitaro thinks, 'She is beginning to sound a lot more like Haru-chan,' as he does not dare say this aloud.

Still, Naru lightly swats his arm again after hearing him laugh.

"How many times did 'husband'…?" asks Kaolla as Mutsumi's hand covers her mouth.

Looking at the Princess, the Priestess interjects, "We don't need that here right now, Kaolla-chan."

Not wanting to respond, the brunette goes into the same stall as Keitaro.

Pulling the other two in close, Motoko whispers, "Three times I believe." _Her hearing is excellent._

A soft female moan.

Chuckling, they then look at the stall and hear the commotion before taking their own shower.

Having her own ideas of what she wants, Kaolla joins Keitaro and Naru.

A pleased shriek then ensues.

In another bedroom around the same time…

Catching a glimmer of sunlight off the horizon, Shinobu slowly opens her eyes.

A gentle breeze comes into the open balcony window as she lies here in an unfamiliar room.

An arm draping over her and the stickiness of spent fluids clues her into what she was doing in here the previous evening.

'I did that,' reflects Shinobu remembering everything from the night before.

Turning bright red at those memories, she then smiles and covers her mouth while trying not to snicker.

A quick sniff and cringe fills in the rest of the clues as she finds herself covered in a cold dry sweat.

'We made love to each other,' thinks the petite chef, 'and then we overheard Senpai and Naru-san doing the same next door in his room.'

This last bit causes her to redden even deeper. _Her sphincter quivers._

The Fox mutters in her sleep.

'Got to go to the bathroom, take a shower and then make breakfast,' Shinobu deliberates as Kitsune shifts slightly.

The arm moves off her waist.

The petit chef gathers up some courage so she can slip out of bed quietly and not disturb her ash-blonde girlfriend.

'Please be a heavy sleeper, Onee-chan,' thinks Shinobu moving very slowly and grabbing the top of the bedsheet.

Barely moving it, she leans out…

…and never makes it.

Suddenly, an arm reaches out around her tiny waist and prevents any further movement.

She then hears, "Where do you think you're going, Shinobu-chan?"

"ONEE-CHAN!" shrieks Shinobu as Kitsune chortles behind her.

Pulling the young girl back towards her, Kitsune kisses her shoulder and neck.

"Snuggle."

Said child-like.

"I have to pee."

Followed by giggling.

"Snuggle."

In a sooky tone this time.

"Onee-chan."

More giggling with a bit of struggling.

"Spoilsport. At least kiss me before we get up, sweetie."

Smiling, Kitsune has had her bit of fun.

Rolling over, the petite chef gives the Fox a very warm French kiss with a lot of love behind it.

One last quick squeeze by Kitsune before she releases girlfriend.

Seeing Shinobu get up and quickly stretch, she looks at her and says, "I'll join you."

In another part of the Kanto region…

Two siblings with a huge age gap lie there sleeping together in the same bed. The elder one enwraps her arms around younger after they had had a wonderful time doing things together yesterday.

Lying here quietly after waking up, Haruka can feel the smaller body of Harumi-chan snuggling into her. After the surprise visit from Keitaro and hearing how he had dropped in unannounced on her Kaa-san, she has to keep herself from laughing.

'Kaa-san probably just about crapped herself,' she thinks with a small snicker.

Movement from the small girl in her arms who then opens her eyes.

Smiling, Harumi says, "Ohaiyo, Nee-chan. It's about time you woke up."

The look on Haruka's face is priceless as Harumi giggles at her.

Usually, any noise or movement will wake her since she is such a light sleeper.

"How long have you been up, kimi-chan?" asks the older sibling.

"Since Tou-san and Kaa-san got too loud again," replies Harumi giggling in reference to their parents' love life. That is to say, listening to their Kaa-san in the throes of ecstasy.

Laughing herself, Haruka says, "That loud, eh?" She still has difficulty accepting that her Kaa-san looks like a young well-endowed university coed.

Nodding, Harumi breaks into another fit of giggles.

After asking her this, the siblings both look at the bedroom door and through it they hear, "Gomen, Ruka-kun. I didn't mean to be so rough on you."

As the two go down the stairs, they can hear their Kaa-san's laughter.

Their Tou-san just groans.

Looking at Harumi, Haruka starts giggling with her. It escalates to the point that they nearly fall out of bed from laughing so hard.

The older adults look up at the second floor.

In the living room, Ruka says to his wife, "I think they heard us again, Yoko-chan."

Hearing both of their daughters' laughter as they reach the bottom step, she turns and replies, "I thought I had closed the door." Having said this, she smiles before giving her husband another kiss. _No blushing or feelings of embarrassment here._

Finishing a fun time…

At her Kaa-san's request, she joins the family for breakfast.

Having packed her small bag, Haruka places it by the door.

Similar to her Otōto Keiichiro, Yoko does everything herself around her large house including the cooking and cleaning. This is something that her own Kaa-san, as well as the household staff chide her for, but after having her nephew heal her and bring her back from 'death's door', she has too much energy to just laze around the house when not at work.

The upshot of doing her own housework, everything is where she wants it.

A short time later, the four sit at the dining room table.

As with the previous evening, the three female members of the family stay mum about Keitaro's sudden appearance and demonstration the afternoon beforehand. The elder two understand the nuances and ramifications of the younger man's power, knowing that the man of this house may not.

Although he has a certain arrangement with his wife as to how he wishes to thank his nephew and keep her happy, Keitaro's increased level of abilities may rattle him somewhat. At his age, he does not need too much excitement as he approaches sixty. _For a man of his height and weight, Ruka is still in very good shape._

Though only nine-years-old, Harumi has her own thoughts about her precious Onii-chan. Ones that she keeps to herself. _It seems that a part of him resides in her heart._

"Before you leave, Haru-chan," says Ruka smiling at his elder daughter, "I have some new items for you and Keitaro to try out for me."

"Uh-oh," whispers Yoko looking up from her bowl of miso.

As in the past, Haruka never knows what it is that her Tou-san will have for her and her beloved try out. Many times, she has given items that she was afraid to try to Kaolla. _That girl will eat just about anything put in front of her without any complaints._

Laughing, Harumi covers her mouth.

Looking at her Tou-san, Haruka is about to say something, but…

In his enthusiasm, Ruka gets up from the table before Haruka can reply or comment and heads over to his office/pantry. _Both he and his wife have home offices, although hers is much larger._

"That husband of mind," says Yoko trying not to laugh, "I never know what he will bring home next."

"Not all of it is yucky, Kaa-san," says the younger daughter in between giggles.

Taken aback slightly by her Imouto's words, Haruka does not know what to think.

Coming back in with his usual breathless bustle, Ruka has a cardboard box full of samples for her and Keitaro to try out.

"Much of this is samples of items sent to me from America," he says looking at his elder daughter, "They are snack foods from different companies on their eastern coast. I've tried a few myself and they seem to be very good."

"At least the candy was good, Tou-san," quips his younger daughter correcting him.

Looking sheepishly at her, he nods his head in agreement. While sitting back down to finish his breakfast, he sets the box on the floor and picks up his chopsticks.

Shaking her head, Yoko can only smile at her husband.

However, the happy moments soon end as the family heads outside to say their goodbyes.

Carrying her overnight bag in one hand, Haruka holds Harumi's hand as they walk to her car. Releasing her Imouto's hand, the elder sibling hits the trunk release on her key fob. Her Tou-san places the box back there as she puts her bag in the backseat.

After securing the trunk, Haruka receives a big hug from Harumi who says, "I'll miss you, Nee-chan." No tears though, as the young girl looks up and smiles.

"We'll do this again soon, kimi-chan," says Haruka when the hug ends.

Bowing to her parents, she says, "See you soon, and Kaa-san, Keitaro and I will see you in your office on Thursday about the upcoming Hinata rebuild."

Yoko nods with a small smile.

Ruka sees nothing to her statement, as the two have been extremely close since childhood.

As Harumi waves her goodbyes, Haruka starts her car and pulls out of the driveway.

Heading back into the house, Ruka says, "I hope they actually try something this time."

His wife and younger daughter snicker behind him.

Late morning…

After breakfast, Keitaro's exercise partners gather for a short meeting and decide to go on hiatus themselves until the next Saturday. _Naru knows her own monthly will be returning soon and wants some time to prepare for it as well._

"We can still keep in shape on our own," says Mutsumi beaming with her usual sunniness.

The other nod before scattering.

In his room, Keitaro dresses in a light short-sleeve polo shirt and a pair of brand new jeans.

Naru may have had a bit of an attitude with him this morning after taking her in the ass last night, but it did not stop her from wanting to have sex with him in the shower.

'She even wanted me to finger her while I was doing it with Kaolla-chan,' he thinks wondering about his brunette lover, 'strange.'

Shrugging it off, he waits for Haruka to text him when she arrives home.

In the meantime, he turns on his laptop and does some family business. Being able to multi-task, Keitaro does a major compartmentalization and mental reset. A clean mindset is best he thinks as the memories of the past few days store themselves away.

For now that is.

An itch in need of scratching…

Barely able to contain herself as she takes the stairway up to her perch, Haruka has no idea of what transpired less than a kilometer away. Unlocking the apartment door above the Tea Shoppe, she goes in and sets her bag down.

For some reason, Haruka has even brought the box of food samples in with her. _None of it is in need of refrigeration._

"Keitaro will need something to keep his strength up after I get through with him," says Haruka not smiling. Her mood is such that she wants the man she loves to ravish her body and possibly fulfill another wish of hers, if she is not there already.

Closing the door, she locks it behind her. "He will not need it," says Haruka with a leer. There will be no looking out from her perch tonight.

Stripping quickly, she takes a quick shower. Starting out as a cold one, Haruka needs it to quell her voracious libido right now.

The first shock of cold water almost makes her squirt.

"Damn it! Not now," she hisses being glad that it did not happen right then. Her control is not as good as Keitaro's.

For some reason, Haruka is extra sensitive at this moment as she washes herself.

Trying to maintain her patience, she whispers, "Shit, I need Kei-kun so much right now." With everything going on in her life, the only thing she can think of is having sex with Keitaro.

Turning the shower off, Haruka softly dries herself and combs out her hair. The warm air and thrumming of the hairdryer helps settle her nerves a little, but only a little.

Opening the cabinet above her vanity, she looks at a forlorn looking plastic box and believes that today is a good day. Haruka's menstrual cycle is running a bit late, but to her that is a good thing.

Nodding to herself after brushing her teeth, she rinses and uses some mouthwash. Happy, she looks into the mirror and sees nothing out of place.

Slinking back into her bedroom, Haruka walks over to her large closet, opens it and looks over her extensive collection of lingerie. Knowing that her own voluptuous body can even give Kitsune's physique a 'run for its money', she puts on some shiny black platform spikes and a short sheer ebon negligee sans panties.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she grabs the phone from off the headboard and send Keitaro a text message. It reads, 'get your ass down here, and I mean NOW'.

In his room…

Hearing his smart phone buzz, Keitaro picks it up and reads the message.

"Oh shit."

Standing, he gulps knowing that he is in for one unforgettable evening.

All set for Thursday and Friday, Keitaro knows that the pertinent files are ready for him to access and the legal papers will be ready as well.

Now onto something more adventurous, as he pops out.

Hornier than when this all started, Haruka is in no mood for 'taking any prisoners'. Seeing him yesterday as she did, she could do nothing since Harumi and her Kaa-san were in the same room.

Today though, Haruka is going to make up for that lack with an excess that she has not experienced with him since they were in Hiroshima.

Crossing her legs, she then looks to the middle of her room.

A second later, the man-in-question appears in before her.

Smiling very lasciviously, it conveys only one thing as he gets his bearings.

"Whoa," says Keitaro comprehending what he is in for this evening, "Hiroshima, huh?"

Uncrossing her legs, Haruka nods and says, "If you've finished playing with those girls, how about coming over here and be with a woman."

Spreading them wide in invitation, she lays back on the bed and knows that he will not disappoint her.

Nearly bursting through his pants at her blatant words, he chooses to forget that he has already had 'plenty' so far this weekend. _As he sees it, compartmentalization is a good thing._

Smiling and wishing to indulge himself to the nth degree, Keitaro utilizes the trick that he had perpetrated with Naru and makes all of his clothing disappear.

This time, Haruka says, "Whoa."

Latching onto her ankles, Keitaro lifts her legs and mercilessly dives right in.

Extremely loud and pleasured female screaming then ensues along with the normal cursing.

A fun evening…

Missing a certain male at the dinner table, the snide remarks turn towards Naru this evening.

"He's taken two of us in the ass now," says the brunette feeling smug. There is no way that she will allow Kitsune or even Mutsumi to get under her skin.

Four sets of sphincters quiver.

"To make us even," says Kitsune with a smirk, "He still owes me one."

Laughing, the others did not expect the Fox to deflect like that.

"You would allow him to do that to you again, Mitsune?" asks Mutsumi. Curiosity, more than anything, gets the better of the Priestess right now.

In her own inimitable way, the Fox replies, "Pussy, ass, mouth… it's all good."

Stunned, Shinobu turns and looks at her girlfriend.

The other all stare at Kitsune as well as the petite chef nods.

Over in her seat, Motoko is praying that she can hold out until her monthly ends. The young Samurai is on the precipice of searching for the man that she practically worships so that she can rape him senseless. _At least this is what her latest fantasy novel portends._

At the end of the table, Kaolla says, "I'm eating over here. Can we at least leave the filthy talk about my 'husband', until we all soak in the onsen later?"

Not expecting this kind of thinking from their wild Princess, the other five understand that she is becoming more mature after having given her gift to Keitaro.

On that note, dinner finishes as the conversation goes elsewhere.

Down over the Tea Shoppe…

Having foregone both lunch and dinner, Keitaro sits up and scrounges through the sample box.

Peacefully oblivious, Haruka is lying out cold next to him.

Fluent in English and reading the Romaji script, he checks out the entire inventory of snacks.

"Best looking stuff that Ruka Oji-san has given us to try since having Haru-chan bring these boxes home with her," he whispers.

While he is doing that, Haruka wakes from her impromptu nap and sees her lover rummaging through their box. _Hearing plastic ripping open, this sound is the culprit that wakes her. _

Propping up on an elbow, she says, "After fucking me twelve times as well as twice in my ass and this is all you can do, Kei-kun." (Female snickering) "I guess eating my pussy didn't fill you up enough."

With sarcasm dripping from every word, Keitaro rolls his eyes and retorts, "That was just the appetizer, Haru-chan. This is the second course."

"I thought that was when we did it in both the shower and bathtub," she says with a grin.

"No, not really," he answers grinning, "That was the apéritif."

Not expecting this from him, a smiling Haruka mouths the word 'whoa' a second time as both of her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

A decision by her to deflect his parry.

"By the way, sweetie," says Haruka moving over to where he is, "Where is my negligee and platforms, as well as your clothing?"

Handing her a soft granola bar, he thoughtfully replies, "In your closet, I think." A smirk then forms on his face.

Hearing his comeback while unwrapping her snack, and before taking a bite, she says, "Good boy, there is hope for you yet."

Dropping his jaw with a piece of jerky hanging from it now, he shakes his head and says, "I'll never win."

_He has chosen to leave any further allusions to Hiroshima out of their tête-à-tête this evening. This is not the time for them._

Putting the rest of her treat on the headboard, Haruka smiles at him and says, "It's now time for the main course. If you satisfy me, I'll make us dinner after we take another shower."

"Fuck, if we ever even get out of there that is," he mumbles knowing that this is going to be a late night for the both of them.

"Probably, but maybe not," she quips as Keitaro shakes his head with a snicker.

Laying back, Haruka then spreads her legs again and has that unshakable expectant look on her face.

"Insatiable," he hisses throwing the boxful of snacks back on the floor.

As had happened earlier, there is very loud and pleasured female screaming that emanates from this room. _The swearing too._

Up at the Hinata…

Mutsumi leads Motoko off to who-knows-where, as the four others gather for their evening bath.

The other had two decided to skip this evening's bullshit session.

In the Priestess' room, Motoko does some writing on her present novel and have some quiet time before bed. _With Keitaro constantly on her mind, she needs it._

Mutsumi just wants to be with her girlfriend as classes have ended for the semester, so she peruses her smart phone. _He too is on her mind._

However, outside in the warm night air…

Coming through the door, Naru and Kaolla see that Kitsune and Shinobu have already beaten them out here.

The youngest of them has a huge smile on her face while she washes the Fox.

The brunette could make a snide remark here, but she remembers how Kitsune only smiled when she and Kanako would romantically wash each other. Wanting to repay her in kind, Naru can only smile as she sees the two kiss. _Any cutting remarks about anal sex can wait for another more appropriate time._

'They are not the only odd couple around here,' she thinks in reference to the contrasts in the now three female couples, as Kanako will soon be back.

"Do you miss her?" asks Kitsune surprising the brunette with her query.

Having braided her long hair, she then winds it around the top of her head European-style, a surprised Naru can only nod.

Silence, but only for a moment.

"Were you reading my mind, Kit?" asks Naru recovering quickly.

"No," answers Kitsune as she washes the smiling teen, "The way you were looking at us told me everything." The rest she leaves alone and kisses Shinobu's neck.

A small giggle.

With Kaolla being quiet, she waits as Kitsune rinses off her girlfriend before joining them in the spa.

Naru sits across from the trio as silence prevails.

For some reason, no cutting remarks or witticisms come from the mouths of the sharpest two sitting here. When it starts, the conversation drifts more towards the ash-blondes newest published articles and the two teens having finished their semester finals.

Later in bed, Shinobu says, "I love you, Onee-chan. I appreciate the quiet time that we shared just talking together down in the onsen."

Smiling at her girlfriend's words, Kitsune sheds a happy tear before saying, "Love you too, Shinobu-chan. You always know the perfect thing to say."

Kissing each other one last time, Shinobu snuggles into Kitsune's large breasts as the Fox holds her close.

Both fall into a peaceful sleep.

Finishing out down below…

After another shower, a good dinner and then crawling back into bed, Keitaro says, "Thanks for a great evening, Haru-chan. After the meeting on Friday, it will be my room that we will be sleeping in from then on."

Hearing these words, a teary-eyed Haruka says nothing and gives Keitaro a long slow goodnight kiss. Soon, it is her hope that she will be able to make a very special announcement.

It is now quiet up on Hinata Hill.

**Monday**

As usual, Haruka hates getting out of bed after sleeping with her beloved. The reasons are obvious to the woman-in-question, as she had wonderful sex the night before and just wants to spend more time snuggling in with Keitaro.

Nevertheless, reaching her hand over to where he was sleeping finds him not there.

She then opens her eyes and smiles.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, a smiling Keitaro pulls the shirt on over his head.

"Ohaiyo, Haru-chan," says Keitaro smiling.

"Ohaiyo, sweetie," she responds knowing that he has a busy week ahead of him.

However, the upside to this is, she only has two more mornings of needing to rise up this early until someone else takes over running of the Tea Shoppe for her.

Covering her yawn, Haruka can wait that long as she climbs out of bed.

Putting his arms around the naked woman, he says, "Come up on Wednesday and bring the blueprints with you, please. I will be alone most of the day, Kitsune stopped by my room with Shinobu before I came down here. She had informed me of another meeting with her editor in Tokyo. More good news I think by the way she described it."

"She did ask me if she could borrow my car again," says Haruka kissing his lips, "and I said yes because for all of her craziness, she is a good driver."

"That good," Keitaro replies knowing that for all of her craziness, the Fox is a very responsible person.

"I'll take some time off in the late morning and bring them up," she adds, "and later after the shop closes, I am going to make Reiko-san the new manager of downstairs. I am sweetening the pot by giving her this apartment as well."

"I'll pop all your stuff up to my room when you are ready, Haru-chan," says Keitaro as Haruka drops to her knees.

"Can't let you leave with this little monster making you feel uncomfortable," she whispers laughing while undoing his zipper.

"After all we did yesterday," he says before a warm wet mouth engulfs his cock and shuts him up.

Looking up at him, Haruka winks and takes his manhood all the way down her throat.

Finishing up in here, Keitaro has a good breakfast with her and then heads out on his big errand.

For some reason, he feels no stress as of yet.

Nevertheless, the week is just beginning.

In Tokyo…

Since he has no classes at the end of the semester, Keitaro stops by the science department to kill some time and check for any changes in the inventory list. He could have done it from home, as there is usually some changes in the list as a last few items come in. In a good mood, he wants to peruse them ahead of time before the cataloging begins a week from today.

After turning on the desktop where he regularly sits in the upstairs office, Keitaro logs onto the University database so he can see the newest items.

"I am so glad that Sarah-chan is doing this," he mutters thinking about the adopted daughter of Seta-Kyōju, "She is much better organized than her Tou-san." _This last part has a bit of sarcasm with it._

Finding the inventory list, Keitaro utilizes his eidetic memory to see if there are any changes or additions, because of how extensive the list is this year.

'Master,' he thinks re-iterating to his mentor, 'Everything was right where you said it would be.'

_Master Ryu smiles…_

Moving on…

Walking by the main Toudai gate after finishing and checking the time, Keitaro heads to his next destination. Thankful for finding an old backpack behind a cabinet in his office shower area, Keitaro will be able to conceal something passed the scrutiny of some very observant women at home.

His first stop is a good 'beef bowl' he knows about that is close by the school. _Shinobu and Haruka would not be happy if they ever found out._

Next, he take a tram to another section of the city, gets off and proceeds up a stairway to the street level. _The Urashima butler would be apoplectic if he knew that the heir to his mistresses' family was doing such._

"I should have called Isao since I was down here," mutters Keitaro using an overhead crosswalk. _He has to come back downtown on Thursday anyway, but Haruka will be with him at that time. _

"Now to get passed anyone who may recognize me," he whispers smiling while approaching his destination.

Coming to a familiar skyscraper, Keitaro enters the building and in a quick pop out/re-appearance makes it past the concierge. _The man had received a notice from the senior household staff to accede to any need or desire that the Urashima heir might have when he enters the building._

No one saw him do that, nor could anyone feel him manipulate his aura when he had used it.

Upon arrival at his destination, Keitaro spots a sign that reads, 'Takehara & Sons, Fine Jewelers' and heads inside.

As he enters, someone from the store staff recognizes him and informs to owner.

Knowing that the Urashima heir does not enjoy being fawned over, the storeowner receives him with just a short bow and nothing more.

"Konnichiwa, Urashima-sama," says a middle-aged man coming out from behind the counter. A hallmark of this establishment is quick, but excellent service. In addition, the storeowner knows the quality of the young man who had just entered his store and understands why Keitaro wishes to be discreet.

"Arigato gozaimasu," replies Keitaro smiling returning the short bow. He then pulls the knapsack from his back and sets it down next to his right leg.

"I will bring out your order and show it to you," the man says as he turns and heads into a back room.

Looking around, he sees all of the precious gems and expensive men's watches that sits behind very thick protective glass. _Some pieces are worth more than what an ordinary salaryman could make in 10 years._

Coming out of the back carrying a black box with a laminate reddish hue, the storeowner sets it down on his main counter.

Standing there, Keitaro watches as Takehara-san opens the lid and shows him the contents.

"Twenty plain white gold rings just as you had requested, Urashima-sama," says Takehara-san bowing before showing off his wares with pride, "I had the base materials on hand, and so crafting these took us very little time."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Takehara-san," responds Keitaro with a smile.

As the presentation continues, Keitaro reaches into his back pocket and grabs his wallet. Pulling it out, he opens it and hands the man his credit card.

Seeing that it is a platinum card, Takehara-san smiles and bows again before going in the backroom to scan it.

Upon signing the receipt, Keitaro picks up his backpack and places the box into it. Carefully zipping it, he then hoist the bag onto his back. _He still has seven women to get this by back home._

With their business concluded, Takehara-san bows to Keitaro once more.

With him returning a shallower bow, Keitaro leaves with a smile.

Some fun on the way home…

Knowing that the trams coming into this station will only be about half-full this time of day, Keitaro waits in the designated spot for loading.

Wanting to head home, he has quite a bit on his mind. The special rings that he has just purchased; seeing the finished blueprints with Haruka on Wednesday; the meeting with Sato-san on Thursday; his meeting with the girls and Haruka on Friday; knowing that the paving over of the old hunter's trail begins next Monday while he is doing his cataloging marathon at Toudai, and then to top it all off…

His thoughts interrupted by the tram coming to a complete stop, Keitaro comes back to reality as the door whooshes open.

Waiting for a moment while people exit the tram, he remembers that he needs to call Mariko Ōoba-san and Yoko Oba-san when he get home. The latter he just saw Saturday, but he will have some questions for her and wants to come clean about his relationship with Haruka. The former he should also tell before all hell breaks loose when Hina Baa-chan come back to Japan. Not to mention his Kaa-san…

"Shit," he mutters ruing this state of affairs.

Stepping aboard, he looks up and sees Naru standing there holding onto a strap by an opaque wall.

Wearing a light pastel green top and knee-length denim skirt with wedged sandal, she sees him and waves.

Working his way over, Keitaro stands to her left and grabs an overhead strap.

"Hi, sweetie," says Naru as she looks up at him, "Have you had a good day so far?"

The tram pulls away from the station.

"Somewhat," responds Keitaro smiling enigmatically, "Things went a bit faster than I thought they would, so I'm on my way home."

"Same here," says Naru, "I don't have to come back out here until next Wednesday afternoon."

As she leans up against him, the wheels in his head begin to turn.

When she turns away distracted, he can only smile as something devious comes to his mind.

As they come into another station, Keitaro's smile turns wicked.

Still looking away, she does not see it.

Wanting to pay her back for constantly latching onto his cock at the dinner table and nearly driving him over the edge a plethora of times, he plans to have some fun in a very naughty way.

(Cliché ahead…)

The tram pulls away from another central Tokyo stop and the car is now mostly full.

Its next destination is downtown Yokohama.

A quick chuckle drowned out by the bustle as Keitaro sets his scheme into motion.

With Naru still very close to him and not able to move very much, he switches hands on the overhead strap. After doing this, he reaches his right hand down and grabs her ass.

Gasp.

Startled that someone is giving her left butt cheek a gentle squeeze, Naru looks around and sees that Keitaro is the only person standing there in a position to do this to her.

"Kei-kun, not here," she hisses drowned out by the clatter of being packed in so tight.

A slight blush.

Without looking, Keitaro moves his hand all around copping a good feel.

"Shit," squeaks Naru enjoying where his hand is. _The crotch of her panties becomes very moist._

Firing up his _Chi_, Keitaro escalates things as he begins to lift the back of her skirt.

With her eyes growing wide, the brunette moans when his hand touches bare skin.

The blush deepens.

Concentrating, Keitaro reaches inside her panties and feels the soft flesh of her inner left cheek. Going in further, he touches her protruding 'camel toe' from the back with his middle finger.

Gasping that he is making it feels good, she feels Keitaro place his thumb on her sphincter.

Sending a wave of his aura through her body, Keitaro disposes of anything that could interfere with his fun. This includes ridding the build-up in the lining of her uterine wall, as her monthly was about to begin. _Shuddering slightly, he remembers how she was during her last monthly._

The sudden hormone change nearly causes Naru to have a major orgasm. This includes feeling a pressure build-up in her breasts.

"What the…?" she blurts knowing that he is manipulating something deep inside of her.

The pleasure factor increases as her breasts now swell.

"Not here, dipshit," she blurts looking up at him while hoping that only he can hear her.

'Very wet,' thinks Keitaro ignoring the fact that she is now shooting ocular daggers at him.

'How can this fucker make me feel so good,' thinks Naru as her angry state lessens, 'I should hate him for doing this to me in public, but I can't.'

Moving the middle finger forward, he presses her erect clitoris.

"Son-of-a-bitch," cries Naru in a low voice while arching her back slightly.

Leaking heavily now, the crotch of her panties soak through.

Two fingers enter her pussy and hit all of the right spots.

Turning bright red and looking straight ahead now, she closes her eyes and spreads her legs some when his fingers go in deeper.

"Fuck! He's going to make me cum," whispers Naru as his thumb teases her anus again. _She has a death grip on the overhead strap._

Seeing her facial expression and on how tight she is grabbing the strap, Keitaro smirks at the sight and whispers, "Now."

A minute blast from his _Chi_ causes her to go over the precipice.

"Damn it," she says at the breaking point.

Done for, her thighs quiver and spasm as she cums.

Squirting extremely hard, a thoroughly embarrassed Naru cuts loose harder than she ever has before. Torrents shoot straight down onto the floor of the tramcar and pools at her feel. Two more blasts then joins it adding to the mess.

The sudden euphoria brought on by her orgasms nearly causes the brunette to release her strap and collapse on the floor. _Somehow, she manages to maintain her grip._

With his fingers and everything else between Naru's legs drenched, Keitaro removes his hand from where it was and brings it to his face. In plain sight of her, he begins to lick his fingers.

Breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow, she rasps, "Hentai! Chikan! Asshole!" The last insult she hisses through her teeth.

Surprising him, she then leans in and takes a taste of herself.

Having had his fun, he re-ignites his aura and pops the mess away leaving below her waist dry like this never happened.

Although feeling somewhat refreshed, Naru is not about to let this incident go. It had just dawned on her that he was getting even for molesting him under the table.

"Hakone Station. Hakone Station."

Looking at him finally, Naru sees a triumphant 'shit-eating' grin on Keitaro's face as the tram takes off once again.

Not able to keep quiet anymore, she says in a low voice, "When we get home you are going to take responsibility for making me feel so good."

_Cicadas…_

The grin suddenly fades, as she is not reacting the way that he had expected her to.

A few more minutes pass by.

"Hinata City. Hinata City."

"Oh well," he whispers as the tram pulls up to the platform.

Stepping off the tram holding hands, she hollers, "Pop us up to your room, and I mean now."

"I went too far, eh?" he asks.

"That's putting it mildly," she responds lit up.

Hearing such an obvious question, she also lightly swats him with her free hand.

The tram pulls away from the landing platform.

The two pop out.

On the floor of the tramcar, a good-sized puddle is all that remains of the fun had here.

At dinnertime…

Sitting next to a very satisfied and smug Naru, Keitaro is wondering how he could have miscalculated so badly. With a hand once-again resting on his hardened cock, she squeezes it and knows that he can never win against the women who live with him.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled," quips Kitsune having heard everything from the next room.

"The worst things was," says Naru giving him a sideways look, "he made it feel so damn good."

"If only my monthly would disappear," hisses a red-faced Motoko looking down the table at her.

The others laugh or giggle having heard about what had happened between the brunette and their man aboard the tram.

Keitaro gulps

Especially when he had miscalculated during one of his stunts once again. _So much for being a genius._

**A short re-cap…**

Going back to when they reached his room, Keitaro stood behind Naru fondling her breasts and began to unbutton her blouse.

She had placed her arms back around his neck and said, "Strip me properly this time."

With her blouse open, he reached in for her bra and when he touched the cups, found an interesting surprise waiting for him.

"They're wet," he surmised before reaching for the latch.

"What did you say?" replied a surprised Naru.

Releasing him and looking down, sure enough the spot where her nipples were located was completely soaked through.

Reaching her own hands down, she touches her bra where his hands just were and feels the wet cups.

Unclasping her bra, she saw white beads forming on her nipples and calmly smiled. She also noticed that her breasts were a bit larger too.

"Whoa," he said genuinely surprised.

Surprising him when she was not upset, Naru then said, "I think you screwed up slightly when you molested me on the tram, Kei-kun." Turning and looking at him she continued, "This could be a lot of fun since I know I'm not pregnant and you took care of my monthly along with all of the other nasty stuff. Now finish taking my clothes off and fuck me."

Her smile then morphed into a leer.

…**re-cap complete.**

"At least her milk tastes good," mutters Keitaro while trying to finish some chicken teriyaki.

"I bet it does," says Mutsumi beaming at him. It would not bother the Priestess if her huge breasts began to lactate.

Laughter around the table and not shock, everyone here knows what Keitaro is capable of and just chalks it up to that.

Naru yanks him quite hard as he tries to swallow his miso.

This time, she is the one who has the 'shit-eating' grin on her face.

Later in the onsen…

Sitting on a stool washing the man she loves, looking over his shoulder Naru says, "It has been a weird and utterly strange kind of day, Kei-kun."

Reaching his arm around, Keitaro pulls her close and kisses her before responding with, "That is an understatement at best, Na-chan."

Leaning in for another kiss, she says, "You know, I'm becoming addicted to you." Not blushing or turning away, Naru feels that she needs to confess this to him. This is when she sticks her tongue into his mouth.

French kissing her in return, Keitaro realizes that the two of them have had a lot of sex lately, and that he has done it with her more than with the others combined.

After the kiss breaks, he teases her and asks, "Is that so bad, Na-chan?"

Dumping a bucket of water over his head, she laughs and replies, "No, you smartass. It isn't."

Chuckling himself, he is having too much fun with this give-and-take this evening.

Straddling him, putting her arms around his neck and positioning herself to where her nether lips brush up against his hardened shaft, Naru then says, "I thought I'd be sore or too worn out to want you anymore this evening, but I find that I could stand to go a few more rounds."

The hopeful look she gives him conveys her words clearly.

Reaching under her knees and grabbing onto to Naru's ass, he stands and watches as the smile widens on her face.

"I spoil you girls too much," he says leaning her against the wall, "and you the most."

"Shit," she squeaks feeling the head of his cock sliding inside of her body once again.

Up in her room, Kaolla sits in the middle of her bed with her laptop and watches everything that transpires down in the onsen. Not jealous one iota, the Princess actually smiles when she hears her 'husband' mention something about spoiling them too much.

"That you do, my dear husband," she whispers before shutting her machine down. Then adds, "They should have some privacy."

Having sent another design off to his Oba-san for her perusal, Kaolla closes the device on her lap before crawling over to the edge of her large bed. Standing on the floor, she stretches and carries her laptop over and places it on the desk.

"Time for bed," she says before walking over and climbing back on.

Noticing that she does not jump around as she used to and before falling asleep, Kaolla smiles that the wild little girl she was, is now a beautiful young woman.

With this, she is longer scared about growing up.

**Tuesday**

Waking up in Keitaro's futon after he had gone, Naru sees the streaks of dried milk running down the side of her breasts.

Getting up and stretching, she smiles and says, "I need to take care of these and get some new bras."

Leaving her lover's room, a leaking Naru laughs and says, "Moo," as she closes the door behind her.

An enemy surfaces…

In a small non-descript house in a back alley near the main road down to the waterfront, a man quickly packs up his few belongings and some computer equipment.

Having finalized his assessment, the man waits for extraction from this assignment.

Going over the rental house as with a fine-tooth comb, he makes sure that nothing can ever tie him being here.

Being a master of disguise, none of his neighbors ever caught a glimpse of his real face.

Unbeknownst to him, the Aoyama has been aware of his presence for some time. As long as he made no threatening moves towards the Urashima heir and newest Motk master, they just kept him under close surveillance. This is so they did not give themselves away.

In America, Kyoto and elsewhere, important members of the Aoyama Alliance are fully aware of what transpires here.

Gut instinct is a good tool for making a strategic withdrawal, and with him no longer able to feel any emanations from the target, leaving is his only option.

An associate driving a small panel van pulls up to the front and stops.

"Nothing left, and no evidence that I was ever here," he says as the two load the van.

A few mid-morning onlookers as they drive off, no more than that.

Just past Hakone, the man finally pulls off his disguise and reveals himself as a much younger man. Seated in the passenger seat, he reaches behind him and grabs a small kit. He then begins to clean away the makeup the he wore on a daily basis for the past couple of months.

"I am glad that's over with."

With his report completed and filed, he has it all on flash drives and hardcopy for his leader. The only fact he omitted was that one of the women living with the target was the 'spitting image' of leader's son, same hair color as well.

At the nearby shrine…

Aware of the move, Urashima Koji sends a text that the spy has departed and that operations here should shift to Yokohama. With him being one of only a handful of people who know what the Otohime do within the Alliance, two of their operatives signal him that they shall do so immediately.

This includes the Shinobi who had been watching over the Hinata as well.

His Onee-san Mariko replies and thanks him for his diligence. Her text ends with letting him know she will contact Hina about this matter.

"Soon," whispers Koji looking in the direction of the Hinata, "my grandnephew will finally be able to eliminate the last remnant of that ancient blasphemy."

With all as it should be here the old Priest moves on to his next chore.

Moving onto later in the day…

Sitting on her bed, Kitsune smiles as she types away on her laptop. The reason for that smile sits at her desk looking for new recipes on a laptop that she brought down with her.

Another reason for that smile is that Shinobu has consented to move down here with her.

Dressed comfortably in a white halter and denim cutoffs, Kitsune enjoys the warmer weather. _This is in contrast to the young woman who now shares her life. _It seems that she bought a sheer babydoll ensemble in dark-blue for Shinobu and has had in her possession for some time before giving it to her. For some reason, she had difficulty confessing her love to the teen now sitting at her desk. _The Fox said it looked perfect on her._

Now onto a little discussion the two are having here.

"We just have to figure how to get all your stuff down here, sweetie," says Kitsune looking up from what she is working on.

"Senpai can move it for us by using that new ability of his, Onee-chan," responds Shinobu turning in the office chair and smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, he could," responds Kitsune trying not to laugh, "He pulled that on me during our date and scared the living daylights out of me."

Giggling, the petite chef says, "I remember when it first happened and how surprised we both were when we found ourselves standing in the middle of his room."

"I can imagine, Shinobu-chan," replies Kitsune with a parched throat, she then asks, "Is there any ice tea down in the fridge?"

"I made a pitcher just before lunch today, Onee-chan," answers Shinobu turn back to her on-line recipes.

The Academy had only first hour attendance before dismissal for the summer holiday, so Kitsune met her at the entrance to the grounds and had walked home with her. _The ash-blonde still does not trust Kaolla's means-of-transportation._

"It's safe," says the petite chef, "though a bit scary sometime."

Chuckling, the Fox gives her a dubious look.

Shinobu also checked her grade posting before talking to her friends. First again, in her heart she thanks her beloved Senpai and her roommates for all of their help. She then introduced Kitsune to them before leaving for summer break as Akiko was almost drooling at the gorgeous ash-blonde.

Laughing as they wave goodbye, the Fox says, "With the looks I received, a couple of your friends may like girls as well."

Taking her girlfriend's hand, Shinobu looks at her and nods.

Setting her laptop aside after saving her work, Kitsune gets off the bed and walks over to her desk. Reaching her arms down the front of Shinobu, she leans over and gives her petite girlfriend a kiss.

Giggling when the Fox nibbles her ear, she hears, "Be right back, sweetie. Do you want anything?"

Shaking her head, a still giggling Shinobu says, "I'm good."

Another quick kiss on the lips and the Fox saunters towards her door wiggling her ass.

Smiling, the petite chef follows with her eyes and enjoys the sight.

Sliding it open, she blows Shinobu another kiss, steps out into the hallway and closes it behind her.

The kitchen may have been her original destination, but Kitsune never makes it there. It seems that something else has caught her eye.

That would be a beautiful woman dressed in an equally beautiful Yukata down on her knees with her large breasts hanging out giving paizuri and head to the man they both love.

Stopped dead in her tracks on the landing where the two wings meet, the Fox can do nothing but stare.

With his pants and boxers pulled down to mid-thigh, Keitaro stands there as Motoko lovingly takes care of his needs.

Looking the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko' at dinnertime with her long hair reflecting any light in a stunning manner, she had vowed to take him when her monthly had finished. Since it is, she is keeping that vow and even had the help of her girlfriend to prepare for this evening. _Mutsumi knows that her own time is coming very soon._

Back to our recalcitrant Fox, as it seems that both participants are turning her on this evening.

"Shit, those tits of hers are so nice," she hisses reaching up for her own huge breasts. _Motoko's body has always held an attraction for her._

A moan from the landing.

Getting Motoko's attention, he whispers, "Kitsune is being a voyeur again."

Looking up and smiling, she replies, "Shall we give her a show then, my Keitaro-sama." This is not a question, but is in fact an acknowledgment.

Utilizing her tongue and throating his big cock now, Motoko goes all-out to please her man.

Squeaking helplessly, Kitsune reaches down and puts her hand inside her shorts. Fingering herself, she hisses, "Shit, she looks so hot doing that," while watching the Samurai's large breasts engulf Keitaro's huge cock.

When Motoko begins to undulate his cock fully with her tits, the Fox gives her left nipple a tweak.

Gasping and placing his hands on Motoko's head, Keitaro begins cumming into her mouth.

Breaking, Kitsune lets go her own release.

"Son-of-a-bitch," screams the Fox no longer caring who can hear her.

Squirting, her shorts drench themselves causing her to run down the rest of the stairs and make a beeline towards the ladies washroom.

_Major leakage down both thighs._

After she finishes swallowing and licking his cock for any stray spunk, Motoko stands and puts her arms around his neck.

While he is securing his trousers, she says, "You are correct, my Keitaro-sama. Mitsune is a voyeur."

Fondling her exposed breasts, he says, "I'll get out a mop and clean her mess up later."

Hearing a loud muffled scream from down the hallway, the two turn and look in the direction from where it originated.

Looking at each other, both snicker slightly before touching foreheads.

Settling down, Motoko asks, "Would you like to come up to my room tonight, my Keitaro-sama?"

After a second scream from Kitsune, Motoko puts her boobs away before taking his hand and leading him up to her room.

This is when the whole household gets an earful of this duo as they go at it like minks.

Disheveled, partially relieved and sweating profusely, Kitsune finally makes it back up to her room.

Innocently, Shinobu asks, "Where's your ice tea, Onee-chan?"

Having squirted half-a-dozen times into the toilet downstairs, Kitsune strips and looks at her slightly bewildered girlfriend. Plopping on the bed and laying on her back, she spreads her legs and pleads, "Sweetie, I need you eat me."

Down the hall and upstairs, five people listen as the Fox then howls.

**Wednesday**

An interesting morning…

It starts with the younger Aoyama sibling.

First, there is waking up with Motoko and all that had transpires with her after the sunrises.

'Morning wood' then silently disappears, at least for the moment.

Keitaro is learning that he has too many insatiable women in his life now. _He is going to see the prime example of this in a few hours._

As per usual, Motoko has him take her in the shower almost deafening the other two who are nearby. Screaming her release, it is once again excruciatingly loud.

Laughs throughout the manse.

Second, is watching Mutsumi stand behind Naru while she gently squeezes the excess milk her breasts into a sink. _Being a Nursing Grad student helps in this case._

Smiling at both of her lovers, the Priestess says, "Tastes good too."

However, the brunette blushes a deep crimson and hisses, "Moo."

Giggling from Motoko while Keitaro sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

Finishing, Mutsumi receives kisses from both of her lovers.

Still naked, Naru wraps her arms around Keitaro's neck.

Surprising the three with her and making two of them laugh once more, Mutsumi says, "Remember when I said 'that you belong to me' when my period ended. Tonight, I won't be able to collect but expect me tomorrow." _This is definitely not a request._

Looking at her oldest friend, Naru says, "How can you smile like that?"

When he was attempting to dry himself off, the brunette kept trying to drag him back into a shower stall for some fun of her own.

'Shit, why not,' he thinks draping the towel on a nearby hook.

_Be that as it may._

Kyoto, with the elder Aoyama sibling…

In her apartment, Tsuruko takes a shower after morning Katas. Normally, she would use this time to relieve her 'itch', but masturbating is out of the question right now. Too many issues weigh heavily on her mind for that, as much of her present thought concerns her status of still being a virgin at the age 30.

"What am I to do about this problem?" she asks whispering to herself in sensing the conundrum as it continues to rise in her mind. Since learning from Motoko that she had given her gift to their beloved Keitaro-sama, it is her desire to do the same as she continues to burn unabated.

For Tsuruko, masturbating is just not cutting it for her anymore as she longs for his touch.

Not at all jealous or even a little envious of those living at the Hinata. The one thing she knows is that he is man enough for all of the women who live there now under his roof. _Seeing him doing the impossible has already convinced her of this reality._

Laughing at the irony, she can do nothing to sate her desire towards Keitaro until he is in a position to take her.

Concluding something in her mind, Tsuruko knows that she has to make some important changes and make them soon. Even if that means leaving behind her home and the Aoyama legacy.

Helping Yujiro out with the sham marriage to keep his clan from disowning him until he got his license to practice law did delay her plans, but with the annulment, she has no obstacles in front of her now.

Nevertheless, this warrior-in-love would leave her home and all that goes with it in a heartbeat.

With or without her Tou-san's consent, she would happily give Keitaro her virginity and bare his child. _Although her Kaa-san would support her without hesitation._

While considering this, other unforeseen considerations have not entered into the picture as of yet.

It might shock her some that Motoko is considering entering into a bisexual relation with someone that they both know. Although whom it is with would not surprise her in the least as she has a special person there as well.

Understanding that the others living at Hinata, including the heir of the Otohime clan and even Mitsune have both given themselves to him also drives her desire to bed him. _Hearing that the Fox had given herself to Keitaro, was a surprising piece of news to her given the woman's sexual proclivities._

"Haru-chan must have given her consent so that our Keitaro-sama could accept all of their gifts," she whispers as the water runs down her tall statuesque body. Knowing her girlfriend well enough for this to be true, there could be no other possible explanation for her actions.

The matter concerning what both the Aoyama and Urashima elders may think, she sets aside until the appropriate time. This thought makes her both shudder and laugh, the latter because none of them could stop him if he wants to accept her gift.

After turning the water off, Tsuruko grabs a large towel and dries off her luscious body. Looking down the front of her, she knows that her Keitaro will like what he sees if, and when, she ever takes the opportunity to present it to him. _She awaits that day with much anticipation and relish._

Having combed out her long wet locks, she grabs a brush and hairdryer. Taking the time she needs with her calf-length lustrous ebon hair, Tsuruko soon has it into the straight style that has become a hallmark here at the dojo.

"I know other men drool over me," she says with a slight giggle, "but only my Keitaro-sama can ever have me." _Haruka though, is another matter…_

Throwing on a short silk Yukata robe, Tsuruko then steps into her large office. Sitting at her desk, she does some work before dressing for lunch.

At the Tea Shoppe…

After locking the front door precisely at 5pm, Haruka sits at her office desk and waits.

She then has a short reminiscence about her afternoon with Keitaro.

Allowing Kitsune to borrow her car once again, she brought the blueprints up to her lover. Undisturbed, Haruka kept flirting with him while he was attempting to look at them.

"You are so insatiable," he says starting to sound like a 'broken record'.

"You make me this way," she coos lifting up her top.

Trying to study the floor plans, Keitaro knows that he has to take a drastic step here. Remembering how he got both Motoko and Naru off, he grabs onto Haruka beautiful ass and puts his aura through his hands.

Squirting and drenching her pants, a surprised Haruka says, "That was cheating, Kei-kun."

"I just 'killed two birds with one stone', Haru-chan," says Keitaro looking serious, "We can fuck if there is any time left after lunch."

"Spoilsport," she says smiling before receiving another surprise as he pops away the wetness.

Finishing a little early, they have that promised quickie together.

The usual loud screaming from her.

Then, she returns to her office to conduct her phase of their plan.

It seems she has made up her mind about the disposition of her business since Keitaro has begun implementing his plan. Since she is going to be his wife soon and all, along with helping him run the financial and property consortium of the Urashima clan, this will take precedence over she is doing now.

Although she loves the Tea Shoppe, Haruka knows that it is time to leave here and finally embrace her upper-class status. She knows that her lover is also facing this dilemma as both enjoy doing things for themselves.

In helping Keitaro with the day-to-day running of the clan, she also wants to put her well-earned MBA to good use.

"Everyone will know everything starting tomorrow," she whispers smiling at not having to sneak around anymore, "and by Friday, I will take my rightful place by his side and in bed.

In addition, her other scheme will soon have it to where she will no longer be able to run this business anyway. _At least since a certain plastic pillbox forlornly sits in her medicine chest, and she has cancelled any subsequent refills of said prescription._

Albeit, she still wants to know what he will say to the others before telling him about that.

'Shit,' she thinks half smiling about the probable happy consequences.

Something then shakes her out of her reverie.

The usual cacophony and chatter coming from those who work for her.

The floor manager, Suzuki Reiko-san, is supervising the cleanup before the employees go home for the day. She is also going over the next day's menu with the head cook.

Hearing her out on the floor, Haruka says, "Onegai, Reiko-san. I would like to see you in my office before you leave today."

"Hai, Haruka-sama," replies the floor manager bowing to her boss.

Known to be fussier than her boss, the woman understands why the standards here are so high here. The woman seated in the office after all is an Urashima, and everyone knows how powerful that particular clan is in the whole of the Kanto Region and Japan itself.

However, Haruka is not haughty as one of her station could easily be. The employees both like and respect her for being approachable.

A short time later.

"Have a seat, Reiko-san," say Haruka smiling at her, "You may need one after I tell you this piece of news." _There is a slight trickle staining her panties._

Sitting in a comfortable chair across from her boss, Reiko then hears, "How would you like to be the boss here starting tomorrow and run this place for me?"

"Huh?" returns her startled assistant, and even more so since Haruka is looking her in the eye.

Seeing her response, Haruka chuckles at the wide-eyed woman seated there with an open mouth.

"You know this place like the 'back of your hand, so all you would just need to know a few of the accounting particulars," she says watching the reaction of her subordinate, "Some of it you have done in the past, so there will be only a few things that I will need to show you."

A pause to let some air back into the room.

"I also have some perks for you to sweeten the deal," continues Haruka as Reiko begins to relax and take this good news all in, "My apartment upstairs will be available as early as next week and I will let it out to you then rent free."

Reiko's jaw drops again.

"Free Wi-Fi and Satellite TV, large bathroom with an equally big tub, walk-in closet with utility area and my 'perch' too. Minus the two chairs and the swing bench out front of course," says Haruka piling on breathlessly.

"Whoa," whispers Reiko in a barely audible tone.

A pause, as she needs a few moments to let this particular piece of news sink into her skull before attempting to get her jaw working properly again.

"I have had a contract drawn up and will present it to you as early as next Monday if you are interested," says Haruka wanting to finalize the deal.

"Mine," says Reiko nearly in tears. Her joy knows no bounds right now.

Nodding, as her assistant recovers from shock, Haruka smiles. _The Urashima solicitor Sato-san had also worked on this contract and added it to the files that Keitaro had requested._

"Just to let you know," starts Haruka changing tack a little, "Today was my last day of work here, but I will be by Friday morning to say goodbye to everyone. Bring your hanko with you next Monday, because you will need it when I sign this place over to you."

Nodding once more, Reiko sees Haruka pull out a good-sized bottle of very expensive Sake and two traditional drinking cups.

"I will make you proud, Haruka-sama," declares the new senior manager of the Tea Shoppe.

"Kanpai!"

Later at the Hinata…

"You are so mean to me, Kei-kun," says Kitsune pouting like a chastened child while taking off her bra.

Since the petite chef was free when she arrived home, she took Shinobu out on a date to an early afternoon matinee at the local theater. Her business trip to Tokyo only took a couple of hours, so when she finished, Kitsune did not dawdle downtown.

Now, she is changing into something less presentable.

In the middle of the room, Shinobu giggles while standing there with her arms wrapped around her beloved Senpai.

Giving the Fox a childish grin, he asks, "Was this your first date together, Kit-chan?"

"Yes it was," responds Kitsune, "and we had a good time too."

Nodding, Shinobu giggles while Keitaro strips her.

"Naru is right, Kei-kun," says Kitsune looking over at him in disbelief, "You are much better with using sarcasm."

"I've had a good teacher," he says, although this is not in reference to her or Naru.

Being as tall as he is, the height difference is just one of the many things that Shinobu loves about him. Finding out that her girlfriend is a voyeur and enjoys watching other people have sex is quite enlightening to the petite chef. This includes having your girlfriend watch as their man undresses you.

"Onee-chan," says Shinobu looking at the Fox, "I enjoyed listening to you scream when I was taking care of you on our bed."

Catching the way she had phrased her words, Keitaro understands how far their relationship has come in the past few days.

Caught off guard by what she just said, Kitsune blushes a deep red. Laughing, she understands that some of her sarcastic wit is also rubbing off on her as well.

Wanting to be a bit more assertive, a naked Shinobu then bends down slightly and reaches in for her Senpai's zipper.

Stunned like the Fox, Keitaro freezes as she now undoes the button.

With his pants and boxers down somewhat, Shinobu sees his cock saluting her and says, "I want no arguments from either one of you. Senpai, please sit over on the bed for me."

Smiling and doing as she commands, Shinobu pulls his pants the rest of the way down. Grinning at what is standing there before her, she tosses them off to the side.

Coming over and kneeling next to the petite chef, the Fox assists her in satisfying their man.

Loud screaming, caterwauling and grunting then fills the air.

Afterwards, Keitaro pops two very satisfied women down to the onsen. _They are leaking quite profusely._

Smiling while washing Keitaro with her girlfriend, Shinobu says, "I have a favor to ask of you, Senpai."

"You want me to pop all of your possessions down to Kitsune's room so that you two can share it," he replies not a hair's-breath later.

Stunned, both women stop what they are doing and look at him.

"Did you just get the ability to read someone's mind, Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune after recovering first. She does not know if she had stated that as a question or just blurted it out.

All Shinobu can do is giggle and nod when her wits return.

"It would also give her better access to your room when you were alone," adds the Fox who then kisses Shinobu's lips.

The petite chef turns bright red before nodding her head vigorously.

"No, I can't read anyone's mind," he replies smiling, "Yet."

Wide-eyed, Kitsune laughs at the way her male lover is teasing her as Shinobu grabs the rinse bucket.

"I'd be in so much trouble then," quips a sheepish Fox.

He laughs.

The petite chef blushes slightly.

"Be ready for me in Shinobu's room on Friday morning then," says Keitaro, "I have some time to spare before lunch."

Knowing better, Kitsune leaves teasing him about the upcoming event alone.

Both women nod.

Sitting on the stool now, Keitaro and Kitsune wash Shinobu.

From behind, he reaches around to apply soap to her breasts.

Sighing contentedly, her arms come together overhead capturing his neck. Leaning back, Shinobu receives a romantic French kiss from Keitaro.

Smiling, Kitsune also kisses both of her lovers while washing her girlfriend's legs.

"You should always be pampered like this, Shinobu-chan," coos the Fox enjoying the sight before her.

Rinsed off, Shinobu and Kitsune switch places as they give each other another kiss.

Enjoying herself, Shinobu brings an even bigger smile to Kitsune's face as she straddles her. Taking the soap bottle and apply it directly to the Foxes' huge breasts, she elicits moans from her while fondling them.

This is when Shinobu takes charge, by leaning in she French kisses her lover for all she is worth.

Seeing the two beginning to make out, Keitaro feels somewhat left out for the moment.

"Should I pop out for a few minutes?" he asks directing this to no one in particular.

"If you would," says Kitsune breaking the kiss long enough to answer him. The look she gives him is one of 'just go away'.

"No, Senpai," says Shinobu simultaneously before continuing the kiss.

The Fox moans her disappointment.

Laughing, Keitaro knows that he is once again a victim of Kitsune's razor sharp wit.

A few minutes later, decorum is somewhat re-established and the three now sit in the spa.

Sitting on either side of him, Keitaro cannot relax too much because both women have a grip on his cock.

"Never thought I'd be sitting in here tonight after you came into me so much, Kei-kun," says Kitsune with a very pleased smirk, "Good thing you cleaned both of us out before popping us down here. I just hope Shinobu-chan and I don't start lactating like Naru."

"It wouldn't bother me, Onee-chan," says Shinobu just above a whisper. The thought of both her lovers drinking her milk sounds quite appealing to the petite chef.

Both look at her in surprise, Kitsune smiles having had the same thought as her.

"I could arrange it," says Keitaro trying to sound snarky.

'_Have some fun, my boy,' says his ancient master._

A young face lights up.

"It wouldn't bother me if you could turn mine on and off like a faucet," quips Kitsune looking rather thoughtful, "because I would hate to be somewhere and suddenly start leaking. It would be embarrassing to say the least."

Certain wheels are turning where they never have before, until this evening that is.

Not wishing to concede the point, Keitaro says, "Manipulating your inner aura slightly and pressing certain nerves should give us the results we wish for, Kit-chan." With him saying this, he is being both half-sarcastic and half-serious.

Then…

"Really, Senpai," comes a squeaking interjection from Shinobu, "You could try it out on me. I trust you." _Although satisfied with her petite body, larger breasts would be a welcome to her._

Flabbergasted to say the least, two heads quickly turn.

_Master Ryu laughs…_

"Are you sure, Shinobu-chan?" asks Keitaro seeing the hopeful look in her eyes.

Nodding without hesitation, Shinobu readies herself.

Never one to deny her anything, Keitaro stands and reaches his hand down for Shinobu. Reaching out and taking his hand, she stands and awaits further instructions.

Sitting on the edge of the spa, Kitsune has no doubts about her male lover's abilities. She knows how much Keitaro loves the girl whose hand he holds.

Having Shinobu stand with her back to him, Keitaro reaches around and takes ahold of her breasts. He then asks, "Kitsune, do you remember when we glowed together in the limo and penthouse suite?"

"Very well," she replies knowing where he may be going with this. The memories of what he did with her that night is one of her fondest memories.

"You might want to cover your eyes for a few minutes," he adds while firing up his _Chi_.

In her room. Kaolla says, "Wow," and draws out the word as her eyes glue themselves to the laptop screen on her desk.

Down at the onsen, the Fox turns away slightly as her two lovers begin to glow.

"Senpai," whispers a smiling Shinobu in awe as she begins to glow a light blue.

Snickering and taking a quick peak, Kitsune knows that her girlfriend is about to experience something wonderful.

Pouring his aura into the girl he loves, Keitaro manipulates her inner energy and physical body as the light intensifies. _Almost the same way as he did for his beloved Yoko Oba-san._

Tweaking her nipples, he feels her breasts swell.

Both glow an intense white.

Gasping and nearly having an orgasm, Shinobu watches as her beloved Senpai squeezes her now larger breasts.

Thick streams of milk shoot forth from her nipples. _Some of it light splashes on the edge of the spa._

The radiance fades as the two return to normal.

"Whoa," says Kitsune astonished after opening her eyes and looking at them again, "I want a taste."

Knowing that her breasts are larger than before, Shinobu heads over to Kitsune and stands before her. _Before, she had been filling out rather nicely. With this however, people will think she has implants._

Placing her arms around the her girlfriend's neck, the petite chef giggles as Kitsune first kisses her lips before leaving a trail of them as she heads down to her left nipple.

"Onee-chan," cries Shinobu as Kitsune latches on.

Sucking the erect nipple, the Fox drinks to warm sweet milk of her girlfriend.

"Delicious," she says stopping for a moment to smile at her lover as she moans.

"I guess I'm the voyeur now," says Keitaro chuckling at the irony as he comes over and stands behind Shinobu.

"Onee-chan, that tickles."

Later in Keitaro's room, the two crawl into his futon and snuggle into him.

After kissing him goodnight and the light goes out, Kitsune whispers, "I need to take you lingerie shopping on Saturday."

'She has to be psychic,' he thinks remembering that this is one of the items on his agenda for Friday.

Master Ryu has a good laugh as the three fall into a satisfied sleep.

End of Chapter.


End file.
